Rising Sun - Biss das Licht der Sonne erstrahlt
by chaela.info
Summary: Sieben Jahre sind seit den Ereignissen von "Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht" ("Breaking Dawn") vergangen. Aus Renesmee ist inzwischen ein Teenager geworden und obgleich sie sich von ihren Mitschülern unterscheidet bleibt, auch sie nicht vor den diversen Problemen Jugendlicher verschont. Besonders zu schaffen macht ihr dabei ein Gefühlschaos sondergleichen...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Forks, 20. Oktober 2009_

Liebes Tagebuch,  


_heute war ich wieder mit Mommy und Daddy jagen. Mein Jacob war natürlich auch dabei. Aber ich hab ein viel größeres Reh gefangen als er.  
Da war er richtig grantig und ich hab ihm angeboten bei mir mitzuessen. _

_Ach so.. ja. _

_Ich hab dir ja schon erzählt, dass wir umziehen müssen. Mommy hat gesagt, dass sei leider notwendig, weil wir anders sind und nicht immer an einem Ort bleiben können. _

_So richtig einleuchtend finde ich den Grund nicht, denn ich finde, man kann uns auch einfach so akzeptieren wie wir sind. _

_Ich meine, Mommy und die Anderen akzeptieren ja auch, dass Jacob und ich, anders sind als sie. Aber ich werde natürlich mitgehen und irgendwie freue ich mich auch darauf, etwas neues zu sehen. Aber irgendwie bin ich auch traurig, weil ich dann Grandpa nicht mehr so oft sehen kann. Seth und die anderen Wölfe, werde ich auch nicht mehr so oft sehen können und mein Jacob kommt  
natürlich mit. _

_Na ja wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wo wir hinziehen werden, der Ort heisst Acworth und liegt im US-Bundesstaat New Hampshire. Es regnet da nicht so stark wie hier, aber dafür ist es sehr klein und es hat Wälder, Seen und Flüsse. Mommy hat gesagt, es wird bestimmt schön werden. _

_Ich denke, solange wir zusammen sind, kann gar nichts schlimmes passieren und ich hab mir vorgenommen Forks so oft wie möglich zu besuchen._

So.. jetzt gibt es Abendessen. Mommy hat gesagt ich kriege eine Tasse  
wenn ich pünktlich zu Bett gehe.

Deine Nessie


	2. Edward Cullen ist mein Bruder

**01 - Edward Cullen ist mein Bruder – und Morgen kommt der Osterhase**

Als ich an diesem Morgen erwachte war ich schweißgebadet.  
Ein Albtraum. Und das auch noch ganz ohne Monster.  
Wie auch?In meinem Leben gab es keine Monster.

Was Andere in die Kategorie „Monster" einsortierten, war für mich etwas ganz Alltägliches.

Ganz oben auf der allgemeinen Monster-Liste gewöhnlicher, ganz normaler Menschen, lagen da wahrscheinlich Wölfe, mit einer Schulterhöhe, von mehr als hundertundfünzig Zentimetern.

Nichts Besonderes. Für mich zumindest.

Ich war noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, als ich in die Dusche stieg. Es tat gut, das warme Wasser zu spüren, das an meiner weißen Haut herunterlief. Ich dachte wieder an den Traum der letzten Nacht.  
Wie bei meinen meisten Träumen, erinnerte ich mich nur noch bruchstückhaft daran. Ich erinnerte mich an viele Gesichter. Lauter Leute, die mich anstarrten. Viele zeigten mit den Fingern auf mich. Einige sahen mich misstrauisch an, die anderen lachten mich aus.  
Einfach furchtbar.

Als meine Familie mir vor einiger Zeit mitteilte, dass ich bald auf die Schule gehen müsse, hatte ich das gar nicht so schlimm gefunden. Es war ja noch Zeit bis dahin. Klarer Fall von Verdrängung.

Aber jetzt stand ich kurz davor und in wenigen Stunden würde ich meinen nächtlichen Träumereien in der Realität gegenüber stehen.  
Bisher hatte ich nicht wirklich viel mit Menschen zu tun gehabt.  
Ich konnte ja als, ich noch jünger war, in keinen Kindergarten und in keine Schule.

Es wäre ganz einfach aufgefallen. Aber jetzt war ich alt genug.  
Na ja, alt genug im geistlichen Sinne.

In Menschenjahren war ich kaum sieben Jahre alt.

Ich sah aber aus wie Siebzehn. Und ich werde wohl nie älter aussehen als Siebzehn. Diese Vermutung hat zumindest meine Familie. Ob sie sich bewahrheiten wird? Wir werden sehen.

Immer noch ein bisschen benebelt lief ich die große Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Emmett hatte sich wie immer vor den Fernseher gepflanzt. Er würdigte mich keines Blickes. Na ja, der Fernseher war natürlich interessanter.

Ich riss den Kühlschrank auf. Butter, Kuchen, Steaks, Eier, Cola, irgendwas anderes das noch entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein hatte (oder einem Stück davon).

Herrgott, was hatten wir auch für einen vollen Kühlschrank und das wo hier gerade mal zwei Personen lebten, die auch wirklich was davon aßen. Endlich fand ich meine Flasche. War natürlich klar, dass er sie wieder ins hinter letzte Eck gepfeffert hatte. Entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen, öffnete den Verschluss und nahm einen großen Schluck. Herrlich. Null Negativ, das Beste, was meine Geschmacksknospen je zu schmecken bekommen würden.

„Du solltest dir deine Flasche besser aufteilen."

Überrascht drehte ich mich um. Rosalie lehnte an der Küchenzeile, direkt neben dem Geschirrspüler.

„Musst du immer aus dem Nichts da stehen, Rose?"  
Sie lächelte mich an, als sie mit einem Mal neben mir stand und den Kühlschrank schloss.

„Das meine ich ernst, Nessie. Du weisst genau, dass du nur eine Flasche pro Woche hast."

Immer noch genervt begann ich nun meine Flasche wieder zuzudrehen.

„Ja, leider. Und dann ist sie auch noch so schwer aufzufinden zwischen all dem Gerümpel da drin."

Sie kicherte.

„Das darfst du Fiedo nicht übel nehmen. Er mag es nicht, wenn du Blut trinkst. Er sieht dich lieber mit ihm einen Teller Pasta verdrücken – oder zehn."

„Fiedo", ahmte ich sie nach. „Kannst du diesen bescheuerten Kosenamen nicht mal weglassen?"

Sie schien es für besser zu halten, darauf nicht zu antworten und sah mich einfach weiter an.

„Wie du meinst, Rose. Wo ist er eigentlich?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Okay", antwortete ich, stellte die Flasche wieder in den Kühlschrank und trottete ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich inzwischen Esme zu Emmett gesellt hatte. Sie schien allerdings nicht so angetan vom Programm zu sein, wie Emmett und erhob sich sogleich als sie mich sah.

„Guten Morgen, Renesmee", ertönte ihr feines immerzu freundliches Stimmchen. „Ich hoffe du bist ausgeschlafen. Heute ist ja dein großer Tag."

„Ja.. sehr groß."

„Ach komm schon", versuchte sie mich aufzuheitern und zupfte derweil an meinem Shirt herum, weil es ihrer Ansicht nach wohl nicht richtig saß. „Du wirst schon sehen, es wird schön werden und du lernst neue Leute kennen, das ist doch was."

Diesmal war ich diejenige die schwieg.

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später stand ich fertig ausgerüstet unten in der Eingangshalle unserer Villa. Esme, Rose, Emmett (ja er hatte sich von seinem Plasma-Fernseher losreißen können), Alice, Jasper und meine Mutter waren auch da.

Carlisle war bei der Arbeit, mein Dad schon in der Schule und beim dritten Vermissten wusste keiner wo er war.

„Du packst das schon", sagte Alice mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Ich wusste, dass das keine so sichere Antwort war, wie die die sie sonst geben konnte. Alle anderen Antworten waren meistens zutreffend, aber alles was Jacob oder mich betraf, lag für sie im Ungewissen und so war ihre Antwort genau gleich wie die der Anderen.

Eine Vermutung und nur dazu da mir Mut zu machen und mir meine Angst zu nehmen.

Offensichtlich stand die mir nämlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ach mein Schatz. Als ich damals in Forks meinen ersten Schultag hatte, hab ich mich auch nicht wohlgefühlt", sprach meine Mutter mit ihrer Glockenstimme. „Aber letzten Endes hab ich an diesem Tag deinen Vater kennengelernt, daher ist es einer der wichtigsten Tage meines Lebens, abgesehen von deiner Geburt."

Zaghaft versuchte ich, zurück zulächeln und irgendwie schien es sogar zu klappen.

„Danke Mum. Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Symbolisch drückte ich mir selbst die Daumen, dann trat ich nach draußen.

Wie Alice zuvor für Carlisle und meinen Vater prophezeit hatte, schien die Sonne nicht.

Zwar versuchte sie offensichtlich herauszukommen, doch wurde sie von dem Wolkenvorhang am Himmel stets daran gehindert.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, ging ich zu meinem Auto. Es war noch weißer als meine Haut oder der Schnee, der noch an einigen Stellen auf dem Boden lag. Wir hatten Ende Januar und die eisige Kälte musste langsam dem Frühling weichen.

Die Schule zu finden war überhaupt kein Problem für mich gewesen.  
Im Gegenteil: ich wünschte meine Orientierung hätte wenigstens dieses eine Mal wirklich so kläglich versagt, dass ich bei meiner Familie nicht mal hätte Lügen müssen, wenn ich ihnen erzählen würde, dass ich das Gebäude nicht gefunden hatte.

Selbst als ich schon das Schild sah und um die Ecke auf den Parkplatz bog, hoffte ich inständig die Schule wäre nicht mehr da. In die Luft geflogen. Weggezaubert? Versehentlich abgerissen worden, anstelle des eigentlichen baufälligen Gebäudes am anderen Ende der Bahngleise?  
Nein. Das Gebäude stand da. Felsenfest. Leider.

Mit einem bitteren seufzen nahm ich meine Tasche vom Beifahrersitz, öffnete die Tür und schritt langsam zum Eingang.

Kurz ließ ich meinen Blick über das Gelände schleifen. Eigentlich sah es gar nicht so schlimm aus. Wer weiß, wären die Albträume nicht gewesen, vielleicht hätte ich mich gefreut hier zu sein, an einer Schule die an sich nichts schlechtes auszustrahlen schien.

Mit einem sanften Druck auf den Knopf an meinem Autoschlüssel, schloss ich die Zentralverriegelung meines Wagens, dann trat ich in die Hölle ein.

Ich spürte wie mein Herz, das ohnehin schon schneller pochte als ein menschliches Herz es tat, immer schneller schlug, als ich der Sekretärin, die mich im Sekretariat begrüßt hatte, zum Klassenraum folgte.  
Soweit ich sie verstanden hatte, hatte die Klasse gerade Unterricht bei einem gewissen Herrn Austin. Ironischerweise, hatten sie gerade Biologie, was mir nun irgendwie doch ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht zauberte, wenn auch nur ein ganz leichtes – das sich sofort wieder verflüchtigte, als ich schließlich vor der Klasse stand.

Fünfzehn hatte ich gezählt. Fünfzehn junge Augenpaare, die in diesem Moment auf mich gerichtet waren. Bisher war es höchstens beim Shoppen mit Alice, Rose, Esme oder meiner Mutter möglich gewesen, dass mich jemand wirklich mal anschauen konnte. Sonst hatte ich die meiste Zeit im Verborgenen gelebt. Gut, unsere Familie war groß, dennoch nichts im Vergleich zur Öffentlichkeit. Zumindest nichts im Vergleich zu _dieser_ Öffentlichkeit. Dieser Art von Öffentlichkeit in der ich im Mittelpunkt stand. Ich, die Neue.

Der Lehrer riss mich letzten Endes aus meinen Gedanken.

„Fräulein Cullen, wollen Sie sich nicht der Klasse vorstellen?"

_Nein, ich möchte bitte wieder gehen wenns recht ist. _

„Natürlich."

Mit einem Mal hatte sich der Blick der fünfzehn Gesichter vor mir verändert. Mir schien es als würde meine Stimme sie irgendwie beeinflussen. Hielten sie sie für so schön, dass sie einfach weiter so dreinschauen mussten? Oder fanden sie, sie passe nicht zu meinem Äußeren?  
Wohl kaum. Ich war nie wirklich „eingebildet" gewesen, aber ich war mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich in den Augen der Menschen schön war und anziehend wirkte.  
Zumindest wusste das der Vampir in mir. Der menschliche Teil in mir hingegen, war schüchtern und machte das Selbstvertrauen meines vampirischen Teils zunichte.

„Ich bin Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt. Meine Familie wohnt schon länger hier, vielleicht kennt sie ja der Eine oder Andere. Wir leben so ziemlich am Dorfrand. Ich bin aber erst seit kurzem zu ihnen gezogen, vorher lebte ich in Forks."

Ich hatte schon innerlich erleichtert aufgeatmet, da ich nun annahm, dass Schwerste sei vorüber. Lügen zählte nicht gerade zu meinen Stärken und ich tat es nur äußerst ungern, weswegen ich keine Übung darin hatte und beten musste, mich nicht ungeschickt darin anzustellen.  
Doch da schnellte eine Hand in die Höhe. Ein junges blondes Mädchen, aus einer der hinteren Reihen, meldete sich zu Wort.

„Also bist du mit Edward Cullen verwandt?"

Auf ihre Frage war ich zwar vorbereitet gewesen, schließlich würde Niemandem die ähnliche Haarfarbe in Verbindung mit der bleichen Haut und dem Nachnamen entgehen, dennoch war dies eine der Lügen, die ich am meisten fürchtete.

„Er ist.. mein Bruder.. ja."

Und dennoch kam sie mir über die Lippen. Es ging ja nicht anders.  
Das Mädchen nickte nur kurz und setzte sich dann wieder.

„Hat noch jemand Fragen?", rief Herr Austin durch den Saal.  
Die Frage war eigentlich nichtig. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass ihnen Dutzende auf der Zunge lagen und dennoch wusste ich, dass Niemand sie stellen würde.

Herr Austin deutete mir mit einer Handbewegung an, dass ich mich setzen konnte.

Zu meinem Bedauern, war nur noch ein Platz neben dem blonden Mädchen frei.

Widerwillig setzte ich mich neben sie, nickte ihr kurz zu und machte mich dann daran, dem Lehrer vorn an der Tafel zu folgen.

Wieder einmal wünschte ich mir die Gabe meines Vaters geerbt zu haben.  
Zu gern hätte ich gewusst, was die Leute hier im Raum dachten. Vor allem die Gedanken meiner Nebensitzerin schienen interessant zu sein. Sie folgte allem, nur nicht dem Unterricht und besonders mir. Ich gab mir alle Mühe mich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten, damit sie vielleicht irgendwann das Interesse an mir verlor, aber dies war nicht der Fall.

Als es dann endlich Läutete, schnappte ich schnell meine sieben Sachen und schritt in einem menschlichen, zügigen Tempo zur Tür hinaus. Leider so menschlich, dass Madame es mühelos schaffte mich einzuholen.

„Hey Ren", ertönte ihre Stimme neben mir, während sie versuchte mit mir Schritt zu halten.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die Schule zeigen. Den Hof, die Sporthallen, das Schwimmbad, die Cafeteria.. na wie wärs?"

Abrupt blieb ich stehen und sie tat es mir gleich. Sie schien etwas aus der Puste zu sein, wie sie da so vor mir stand. Einen Moment verharrte ich so.

„Meinetwegen, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht.. ähm..?"  
Sofort breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein seliges Lächeln aus. „Mein Name ist Hannah."

Strahlend hielt sie mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich wusste das es nicht gerade gut war, sie zu berühren, aber ihre Hand nicht zu nehmen, schien mir die falsche Reaktion zu sein und in einen sauren Apfel musste ich nun mal beißen.

Wir schüttelten uns nur kurz die Hände, dann ließ sie wieder los. „Meine Güte, bist du warm", bemerkte sie kurz. Ich lächelte sie nur etwas beschämt an.

Zum Glück erwartete Hannah keine Erklärung, denn sie lief sofort weiter und wies mich an ihr zu folgen.

Und in der Tat, das Mädchen zeigte mir wirklich Alles.  
Da die Zeit dafür in einer Pause nicht genügte, führte sie mich nach der letzten Stunde zur Schwimmhalle.

Ich konnte nur von Außen hineinsehen, aber das genügte mir schon, damit mein Magen sich wieder krampfhaft zusammen zog. Bereits jetzt grübelte ich mir diverse Entschuldigungen und Ausreden aus. Fiel es vielleicht auf, wenn ich jedes Mal, wenn wir Schwimmen hatten, zufällig meine Tage bekam?

„Schön, nicht wahr? Das Wasser ist wirklich großartig und du solltest mal die Wildwasserrutsche probieren."

Ich nickte. „Ja, atemberaubend."

„Ach weisst du, das Beste am Schwimmunterricht ist doch ohnehin die Tatsache, dass man kaum was dabei an hat."

Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu schalten. „Was?"

„Na komm schon", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Heisst das wir haben keinen getrennten Unterricht? Ich meine.. zusammen mit Jungs?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Mein Magen schien indes auf einen kleinen Punkt zusammenzuschrumpfen. Hatte ich überhaupt noch einen?

„Ach du wirst sehen", sagte Hannah. „Es wird dir gefallen."  
Dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf die zarte silbrige Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk.

„Oh.. schon so spät. Tut mir Leid, Ren. Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Anschließend umarmte sie mich und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Backe, ehe sie davon huschte. Und ich stand einfach nur perplex da. Soviel Offenheit war ich nicht gewohnt und irgendwie war ich hin und hergerissen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Hannah nun gut leiden konnte oder nicht, ich wusste nicht mal ob ich sie nun bewundern sollte, für ihr Selbstvertrauen und ihre Offenheit oder aber, ob es für mich nicht besser war mir Freunde zu suchen, die mir ähnlicher waren.

Unzählige Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf, als ich zu meinem Auto lief, den Blick immerzu auf den Asphalt gerichtet. Erst ein wohlriechender Duft der mir in die Nase strömte ließ mich aufsehen. Verwundert starrte ich zu meinem weißen Alfa Romeo 8C Spider.  
Jacob lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Beifahrertür. Neben dem strahlend weißen Lack sah seine rotbraune Haut noch viel dunkler aus.  
Auch er sah mehr oder weniger auf den Boden, doch als er mich kommen hörte, hob er leicht den Kopf und seine tiefschwarzen Augen trafen die Meinen. Er hatte wie immer ein sanftes Lächeln für mich parat. Eigentlich konnte ich ihm gar nicht böse sein, aber als ich dann vor ihm stand und zu ihm aufsah, konnte ich mich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

„Jake wo warst du denn heute morgen?", fragte ich mit einem leicht bissigen Unterton. Er antwortete nicht sofort, offensichtlich hatte er vorhin nicht genug Zeit gehabt sich Antworten und Ausreden zurechtzulegen.

„Ich.. hatte noch zu tun", kam es schließlich aus ihm raus. Ich antwortete mit einem lauten Seufzen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte zur Fahrerseite, wo ich beim Türe öffnen fast den Knopf aus der anderen Seite des Schlüssels wieder raus quetschte.

„Ach Nessie", beschwichtigte er mich. „Jetzt sei doch nicht schon wieder sauer."

Ich stieg ein und versuchte verbissen mich während der Heimfahrt nicht auf Jake zu konzentrieren, der im Handschuhfach wühlte.

„Kannst du _bitte _aufhören in meinen Sachen herum zu wühlen, Jacob?"

Jetzt grinste er mich wieder doof an. „Wenn du aufhörst auf mich sauer zu sein."

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin sieben und du bist dreiundzwanzig. Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens ab und zu mal so benehmen als wärst du älter als ich?"

„Ach Nessie." Er seufzte und schloss das Handschuhfach. „Wir werden noch lang genug erwachsen sein. Du musst damit nicht so früh anfangen."

Ich antwortete nichts mehr. Bei Jake handelte es sich in dem Punkt um einen hoffnungslosen Fall. Einerseits war ich ja ganz froh darüber, dass er es immer wieder schaffte mich zum Lachen zu bringen, ganz gleich was vorher geschehen war, auf der anderen Seite regte er mich manchmal mit seiner Art auf.

Aber im Grunde musste ich mir selbst eingestehen, dass es diesmal nicht an seiner Art lag. Ich hatte diesen Tag einfach gefürchtet und gehofft, er wäre mir zur Seite gestanden und hätte mich wenigstens zur Schule gebracht und mir gut zugeredet. Stattdessen war er gar nicht aufgetaucht und er hatte nicht mal eine Erklärung dafür.

Nach einer Weile bogen wir in unsere Auffahrt ein und ich parkte den Wagen in unserer großen Tiefgarage. Alle unsere Autos parkten hier und sie hatte einen direkten Zugang ins Haus, der auch durch den Keller führte.

Als ich dann über die Treppe wieder in der Eingangshalle landete, begrüßte mich meine Mutter schon. Jacob kam hinter mir her getrottet und lehnte sich nun mit verschränkten Armen gegen die geschlossene Tür.

„Renesmee Schatz und wie wars?", ihre Stimme war herzlich und wohlklingend wie eh und je und sie umarmte mich sanft. Ich brauchte einen Moment ehe ich antworten konnte.

„Nicht ganz so schlimm."  
Sie warf einen Blick über meine Schulter zu Jake, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts Besonderes, Mum. Sie haben nur ein paar Fragen gestellt und ein Mädchen hat mir das Schulgelände gezeigt."

Ihre Augen wurden größer.

„Fragen?"  
Ich ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Ob ich mit Edward Cullen verwandt bin."

Einen kurzen Moment schien sie nicht antworten zu können, dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Was.. was hast du denn geantwortet?"

„Was wir ausgemacht hatten", antwortete ich, schleppte mich ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich dort auf das weiße Sofa fallen. „Das er mein Bruder ist."

Traurig setzte meine Mutter sich neben mich. „Ach mein Schatz, ich versteh dich, es ist für uns alle nicht leicht unsere wahre Identität geheim zu halten und den Leuten Lügen zu erzählen."

Ich strich mir müde durchs Haar. „Das weiß ich doch, trotzdem war es blöd."

Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Jacob nun ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer kam, hinter mir die Arme über der Rückwand des Sofas verschränkte und seinen Kopf darauf bettete.

Irgendwann werden sich die Fragen erledigt haben, Nessie."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Ich will mein Lüg-O-Meter nicht überstrapazieren."  
Er musste lachen.

„Ja.. der direkte Weg ist finde ich auch der bessere."

Jetzt funkelte meine Mutter ihn finster von der Seite an.

„Oh ja, wenn es ums Direkte geht bist du der Meister der Kunst, Jacob Black."  
Er schnalzte nur einmal kurz mit der Zunge und gab sich lässig.

„Na und? Du wusstest wenigstens wo du bei mir standest."

Darauf wusste meine Mutter scheinbar nichts mehr zu antworten. Sie strich mir einmal übers Haar, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schwebte dann elegant in die Küche.

Ich ließ mich weiter aufs Sofa sinken bis ich nur noch lag. Jetzt konnte ich Jake ins Gesicht sehen der immer noch am Sofa lehnte. Er lächelte mich einfach nur an.

_Ich lächelte kurz zurück, dann drehte ich mich zur Seite und schloss die Augen..._


	3. Mein erstes Date

**03 – Mein erstes Date**

Als ich in Alices Zimmer auf dem ledernen Stuhl saß, glaubte ich ich müsste mindestens drei Tage warten, ehe sie aus den Massen an Klamotten, die sie da hatte, etwas Passendes für mich gefunden hatte. Offenbar hatte Alice aber schon eine derart genaue Vorstellung von ihrem „Endergebnis" - einer raus geputzten Version von mir – dass sie es schaffte binnen weniger Minuten alles Nötige zusammen zu suchen.  
Ich konnte jede Menge Kosmetika sehen, von zig verschiedenen Eyelinern, über ein Sammelsurium von Lidschatten, bis hin zu diversem Schmuck, Hairstyling-Accessoires und natürlich meinen eigentlichen Klamotten.

Knapp eine Stunde vor Acht, war sie endlich zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen und ich konnte es kaum abwarten, mich im Spiegel zu betrachten, obwohl ich mir irgendwie blöd vorkam. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, total aufgetakelt zu meinem ersten Date zu gehen.

Ich musste zweimal hinschauen, ehe ich erkannte, dass ich das hübsche Mädchen im Spiegel war. Gut, ich war mit dem Wissen aufgewachsen außergewöhnlich schön zu sein, aber das hier übertraf das alles noch einmal. Alice war eine wahre Künstlerin was das anging.  
Meine Locken waren verschwunden, stattdessen sah ich langes, fließendes, bronzefarbenes Haar, welches sich nur an den Spitzen kunstvoll kräuselte. Meine Augen, hatte sie perfekt betont und meine helle Hautfarbe, war nicht mehr ganz so blass, sondern besaß nun geschickte Akzente, an genau den passenden Stellen. Alles in allem war mein Make-up zwar gut sichtbar, jedoch nicht zu aufdringlich.  
Dazu hatte sie mir ein schönes hellblaues Satin-Kleid verpasst, das wunderbar zu meinen Haaren passte. Es war zwar nicht so extrem eng anliegend, umspielte jedoch perfekt meinen Körper. An den Füßen trug ich silberne Schuhe mit leichten Absätzen.

„Und?" Alice wartete offenbar auf eine hörbare Reaktion. Bisher hatte ich mich nur stumm im Spiegel betrachtet.

„Ähm.. Wow.. Alice du bist Wunderbar. Das ist einfach traumhaft."

Alice strahlte. „Wirklich? Oh ich wusste doch, dass es dir gefallen würde. Der Kerl kann dir jetzt gar nicht mehr widerstehen."  
Ich versuchte mein Lächeln aufrecht zu halten. Wollte ich das überhaupt?

„Na komm, lass uns runter gehen."

Ich nickte zaghaft.

Zusammen mit Alice ging ich dann wieder runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Familie schon gespannt gewartet hatte. Sofort verrieten mir ihre Blicke, dass sie alle genauso begeistert von meinem Outfit waren wie ich es war.

Nur Jacob lehnte an der Wand und starrte grimmig zu Boden.  
Ich hatte kaum Zeit ihn ordentlich anzuschauen, da stand schon meine Mutter vor mir und reichte mir eine kleine silberne Tasche.

„Hier", sagte sie sanft. „Da ist alles drin was Frau so für ein Date braucht."

„Danke", antwortete ich. Ich empfand keine große Lust, raus zu finden, was sie mir außer Taschentüchern noch so alles eingepackt hatte und ließ das Täschchen lieber zu.

Ein Blick auf unsere große Uhr verriet mir, dass es nur noch knapp eine halbe Stunde bis Acht war.

„Es ist wohl soweit." Mein Vater sah sehr zuversichtlich aus.

„Ja, ich werde dann mal gehen. Wünscht mir Glück."

Rosalie umarmte mich kurz. „Unsinn, ein hübsches Ding wie du hat kein Glück nötig. Der Einzige der Glück hat. ist der Kerl."

Da musste ich kichern. „Danke."

Langsam und schon etwas nervös schritt ich zur Tür, die Blicke meiner Familie im Rücken.

Ich dachte sie würden nun nichts mehr sagen, da vernahm ich eine mir so bekannte raue Stimme. „Warte. Ich fahre dich."

Ich nickte, drehte mich aber nicht um und lief zur Tür hinaus.

Auch als ich ins Auto stieg und während der Fahrt. wagte ich es nicht ihn anzuschauen. Als wir letztlich beim Schulgelände hielten, brach er die Stille.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Vorsichtig warf ich ihm einen Blick zu. Es war dunkel, die wenigen Straßenlaternen hier erhellten den Wagen kaum und ich konnte nicht so richtig den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Ich spürte jedoch, dass er sehr bedrückt war.

„Danke, Jake."

Ich stieg aus dem Auto und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Er sah mir noch kurz nach, dann fuhr er wortlos davon.

Unsicher schritt ich über das Pflaster. Meine Schuhe machten bei jedem Schritt ein klackendes Geräusch und schon bald erkannte ich am Eingang unserer Schule eine Silhouette. Bei genauerem Hinsehen sah ich, dass es Dave war, der lächelnd auf der untersten Stufe stand. Die Hände hatte er hinter dem Rücken versteckt.

Als ich näher kam. verwandelte sich sein Lächeln zu einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wow. Ren du siehst atemberaubend aus."

Ich merkte wie ich leicht rot wurde, obwohl ich das heute schon mehrfach gesagt bekommen hatte. „Danke."

„Nichts zu danken", antwortete er und reichte mir den Strauß Blumen, den er hinter dem Rücken versteckt hatte. „Bitte sehr schöne Frau."

„Gelbe Rosen?"

Er grinste. „Jap. Ich dachte. Rote wären dir vielleicht unangenehm, also hab ich mich für Gelb entschieden."

Ich lächelte nur und war froh, dass er so entschieden hatte.

„Na dann."

Strahlend reichte er mir seinen Arm zum einhaken, dann gingen wir zusammen ein paar Minuten durch die Stadt.

Es war relativ wenig los, dafür das es Samstagabend war. Ich sah nur wenige Jugendliche und ein paar Ältere unseren Weg kreuzen.

„Ist es hier immer so leer?"

„Samstags schon. Vor einigen Wochen hat hier im Ort eine Disco aufgemacht. Die Erste seit Jahren. Die Letzte ist vor langer Zeit abgebrannt. Brandstiftung. Sie nennt sich „Just4You" und ist gerade der angesagteste Ort hier. Na ja, eigentlich hat es hier nie wirklich viel gegeben was man als junger Mensch machen kann und den Meisten kam diese Disco ganz gelegen...

So da wären wir."

Wie blieben vor einem kleinen weißen Gebäude stehen. Es hatte schnörkelige Verzierungen an den Wänden und eine Treppe aus glattem schwarzen Marmor.

„Hier? Bist du verrückt, das ist doch sicher teuer?"

Er lachte. „Ach was. Für eine besondere Frau wie dich nur das Beste."

Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich noch sagen sollte und ließ mich nun in das noble Restaurant führen. Sofort wurden wir Willkommen geheißen, unsere Jacken wurden uns abgenommen und wir wurden zu einem Zweier-Tisch in einem ruhigen Eckchen geführt, wo uns eine Kellnerin die Speisekarte überreichte und nach Getränken fragte.

Als sie wieder weg war, begann ich aufmerksam die Karte zu studieren. Neben Hummer und Hirsch gab es glücklicherweise auch „normales" Essen und ich fragte mich ob es nicht vielleicht irgendwie peinlich wäre in einem todschicken Restaurant wie diesem hier normale Pasta zu bestellen. Dave klappte nach wenigen Minuten schon seine Karte zu und bedankte sich für die Getränke die wir an unseren Tisch gestellt bekamen.

„Haben Sie schon entschieden?"

Die Kellnerin hatte eine sehr angenehme freundliche Stimme und schenkte uns ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ihre blonden Haare waren kunstvoll mit vielen kleinen Haarspangen an ihrem Hinterkopf befestigt und sie trug ein schwarz-weißes Kostüm mit einer Schürze, die allem Anschein nach sogar aus Satin war und das Logo des Restaurants trug.

Dave nickte mir zu und deutete mir so an, dass ich zuerst meine Bestellung aufgeben sollte. Perplex wie ich war und unsicher ob meine Wahl nicht lächerlich war, ließ ich ihm den Vortritt.

„Ich kriege die Spaghetti Bolognese."

Erstaunt blickte ich ihn an.

Die Bedienung ließ nicht mal im entferntesten das Gefühl aufkommen, dass die Bestellung seltsam war und so wagte ich es nun auch meine zu nennen.

„Lasagne Al Forno, bitte."

Sie nickte und gab die Bestellung in ihren kleinen schwarzen Computer ein. „Haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

Dave war mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke."

Während wir auf unser Essen warteten, unterhielten wir uns über gewöhnliche Themen wie Schule, Lehrer und Mitschüler. Ich war überrascht, dass ich so gut mit ihm reden konnte und sehr erleichtert, dass er keine ernsteren Themen ansprach.

Als wir schließlich unsere Pasta aßen, blieben eh kaum Möglichkeiten sich noch über all zu komplexe Themen zu unterhalten.

Die Lasagne schmeckte hervorragend. Natürlich kam sie bei weitem nicht an Tierblut und in dreihundert Jahren nicht an den unvergleichlichen Geschmack menschlichen Blutes heran, aber für gewöhnliche Nahrung mundete es mir erstaunlich gut. Und auch Dave schien es zu schmecken. Als die Kellnerin gegen elf Uhr ihr Trinkgeld bekam, betonte er noch mehrmals, wie wunderbar das Essen geschmeckt hatte, dann half er mir zuvorkommend auf und reichte mir meine Jacke.

Als wir hinaustraten, wollte ich gerade in Richtung Schulgelände laufen, da nahm Dave meine Hand. „Warte Ren. Nicht da lang."  
Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Komm." Mit diesen Worten führte er mich eine Straße weiter. Als er auf den Knopf an seinem Autoschlüssel drückte, blinkte ein silberner Wagen an der Straßenseite auf.

„Ach so, du hast hier geparkt."

Ich stieg in seinen Wagen ein und schloss die Tür.

„Ja", antwortete er, während er sich den Gurt anlegte und den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss steckte. „Ich kann dich doch nicht bei der Kälte durch die Gassen führen."

Er lachte lauthals und ich stimmte etwas leiser mit ein.

Da er nicht genau wusste, wo ich wohnte musste ich ihm ab einem bestimmten Punkt der Strecke den Weg weisen, dann hielten wir in unserer Einfahrt.

„Der Abend mit dir war sehr schön."

Und so wie ich es sagte meinte ich es auch.

„Ja, wunderschön", gab er sanft zurück.

Dann gab ich ihm rasch ein Küsschen auf die Wange, stieg aus und lief ins Haus.

Ich war mir sicher, dass selbst bei normalen Familien, alle Leute gespannt wach geblieben wären um zu schauen, wie das erste Date nun ausgegangen war.

In einer Familie, in der kaum einer überhaupt schlief, war es umso wahrscheinlicher ein Empfangskomitee zu bekommen.

„Hallo allerseits", begrüßte ich die Neugierigen, als ich durch die Tür kam.

Meine ganze Familie stand nun da, lächelte mich an und wollte mich wohl am liebsten mit Fragen überhäufen. Glücklicherweise, behielten sie diese jedoch für sich. Mir fiel auf das einer fehlte.

„Wo ist Jacob?"

„Der ist schon relativ früh schlafen gegangen", antwortete mein Vater.

Ich nickte nur kurz, dann ging ich in die Küche, wo ich meine Rosen in eine kleine Vase stellte. Wahrscheinlich, würden sie da sowieso nicht lange bleiben, weil ich die falsche Form oder Farbe gewählt hatte und sie, für Alice Verhältnisse, nicht zum Rest der aktuellen Deko passten.

„Ich werde jetzt auch gehen, war ein langer ereignisreicher Abend. Gute Nacht."

Als ich die Treppe hinauf ging vernahm ich mehrere „Gute Nacht Nessi"s und zwei „Gute Nacht Schatz"es.

Obwohl es schon ein Uhr Nachts war, entschloss ich mich noch zu duschen. Als ich mir meine Schlafsachen angezogen und mir ein Handtuch um die nassen Haare gebunden hatte, lief ich möglichst leise in den Flur. Unten konnte ich wie immer den Fernseher und einige angeregte Unterhaltungen hören. Ob es dabei auch um mich ging, interessierte mich in diesem Moment ausnahmsweise nicht.  
Ich lief schnurstracks die Treppe hinunter und wollte möglichst unauffällig ins Erdgeschoss unserer Villa. Das man mich bemerken würde, war mir klar, aber es sagte keiner was und ich hatte auch keine Lust irgendwas zu sagen, daher war ich mal wieder froh über das Schweigen. Viel Gerümpel hatten wir nicht und so war in dem riesigen Kellergeschoss nur ein einziger kleiner Raum in dem alte Sachen lagerten. Meine Familie hatte die Angewohnheit regelmäßig ihre Möbel zu entsorgen und zu verkaufen um sich neue zuzulegen. Niemand hatte Lust viel Zeugs zu lagern. Neben der „Gerümpelkammer" wie Rosalie sie immer nannte, hatten wir hier unten sogar einen kleinen Whirlpool und eine Sauna. Beides weitgehend unbenutzt. Sie waren schon hier gewesen, als wir eingezogen waren. Im Keller hatte es auch mal einen Fitness-Raum gegeben, der hatte aber seine allererste Cullen-Nutzung nicht überlebt. Leider waren die Gewichte nicht für vampirische Kräfte gerüstet und so hatte Emmett es geschafft sämtliche Geräte, innerhalb von nicht mal fünf Minuten, total zu verschrotten. Jetzt lagerten wir hier unten nur noch geräuchertes Essen, Konservendosen und in einem separaten Schrank meine Lieblingsblutgruppe.

Als ich mich der hölzernen Tür am Ende des Kellers näherte, wurde ich etwas nervös. Vorsichtig öffnete ich sie einen Spalt und lugte hinein. Es war stockdunkel, aber auf diesen Fall war ich vorbereitet gewesen.  
Ich zog eine kleine gelbe Kerze und ein Feuerzeug aus meinem Bademantel. Ich hätte stattdessen auch einfach eine Taschenlampe nehmen können, aber ich liebte die altmodischen Methoden. Eventuell hatte ich das von meinem Vater geerbt.

Das Kerzlein erhellte nur sehr wenig, aber ich konnte erkennen, dass das Bett leer war.

Zuerst dachte ich, er sei gar nicht da, da vernahm ich das Schnarchen.  
Jake lag zusammengerollt in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Er war ein Wolf.

Mit einer langsamen fließenden Bewegung, kniete ich mich neben ihm auf den Boden und stellte die Kerze ab, dann strich ich ihm über sein rotbraunes Fell. Das Schnarchen hatte jetzt aufgehört, daher wusste ich das er wach war, dennoch waren seine Augen geschlossen und er gab keinen Ton von sich oder machte Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

„Ach Jake", sagte ich sanft und streichelte ihm dabei die riesige Schnauze. „Jetzt sei doch bitte nicht beleidigt."

Er brummte kurz und leise.

„Komm schon.. du weisst doch wie gern ich dich habe."

Ein kurzes Winseln war die Antwort.

„Ja... ich hab dich sogar sehr gern."

Dann beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die feuchte Nase.

„Gute Nacht, Jake."


	4. Blutdurst

**04 – Blutdurst**

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich gerade noch leicht schläfrig am Küchentisch, während Rose versuchte mir Details über den gestrigen Abend zu entlocken.

„Und über was habt ihr so geredet?"

Ich schmierte mir derweil gelangweilt die Nuss-Nougat-Creme auf mein Brot. „Nichts besonderes Schule und so."

„Ah.. und sonst?"

„Was?", fragte ich mit vollem Mund.

„Hat er dich geküsst?"

Prompt verschluckte ich mich an meinem Brot und musste husten.  
Rosalie schob mir ein Glas Wasser zu. „Hier."

„Danke!", immer noch hustend, trank ich es in einem Zug leer, als Jake mit einem Mal hereinkam und sich zu uns an den Tisch setzte. Er sagte nur rasch „Morgen", dann machte er sich schon an der Wurst zu schaffen.

Ich beobachtete ihn nur wenige Sekunden, da meldete sich Rosalie wieder zu Wort.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Nessie."

Kurz starrte ich sie an, dann sah ich wieder zu Jake, der jetzt fleissig am kauen war, allerdings scheinbar an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte, anstatt mich oder Rose anzusehen.

„Nessie..." Rose schien genervt.

„Nein", antwortete ich leise, aber bestimmt. „Nein, wir haben uns nicht geküsst."

Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich Jake im Augenwinkeln ganz kurz hatte leicht lächeln sehen, doch Rose verlangte wieder nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was? Das ist aber ein lasches erstes Date."

Er hatte gerade mal eine Scheibe Brot und ein bisschen Wurst gegessen da erhob sich Jake schon wieder.

„Ach komm Blondie, sie muss sich ja nicht gleich jedem Kerl an den Hals schmeißen." Er hatte einen sauren Unterton und schritt dann zügig aus dem Zimmer. Wo er hinging, konnte ich nicht genau sagen, vielleicht wieder in den Keller. Rose sagte nichts mehr und auch sonst vermied ich es, mit irgendwem nochmal über mein Date zu reden.

Als ich am Montag in der Schule war, beschränkte ich mich bei Hannah auf das Mindeste an Information. Dass das Date nett war, dass er sympathisch war und das Restaurant todschick und das er mich nach Hause gefahren hatte. Sie kommentierte es nur mit einem einfachen „super", dann begann sie wieder sich über Lehrer, Mitschüler und Hausaufgaben aufzuregen.

Ich war heilfroh, dass Dave die ersten Kurse nicht mit mir hatte und dass ich schon saß, als er letztlich zur Tür hereinkam. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn begrüßen sollte. Er nahm mir die Entscheidung ab und gab mir zur Begrüßung einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Na Ren, hast du einen schönen Sonntag gehabt?"

Ich nickte. „Ja war okay."

Die ganze Woche über unterhielten wir uns mehr oder weniger über belanglose Dinge und lachten auch das ein oder andere Mal zusammen.  
Jake holte mich, nach wie vor, jeden Tag von der Schule ab, sagte aber selten viel. Meistens fragte er, nur wie der Tag war, ansonsten war die Stimmung zwischen uns ziemlich trüb und es störte mich immer und immer mehr. Ich hatte mich immer so wohl bei ihm gefühlt und nun machte er alles kaputt und spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst, weil es jenseits meiner Verwandten noch andere Kerle außer ihm gab, die ich mochte.

Als wir am Donnerstag nach Hause fuhren, brachte ich es endlich über mich, während der Fahrt zu reden. „Du brauchst mich morgen nicht abzuholen, Jacob."

Ich starrte auf die Straße während ich das sagte, aber ich spürte seinen fragenden und traurigen Blick auf mir. „Was? Wieso das denn?"

Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Du musst nicht alles wissen. Bleib einfach zu Hause."

Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah fortan nur noch aus dem Fenster und ich spürte einen Schmerz in mir, den ich einfach zu ignorieren versuchte.  
Zuhause stürzte ich mich in Schularbeiten und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer. Irgendwann gegen Abend, packte ich seufzend meine Bücher in die Tasche und ging nach unten in die Küche.

Rose, Esme und meine Eltern saßen am Tisch. Offenbar waren sie verstummt, als sie mich kommen hörten.

„Ihr könnt ruhig weiter reden. Ich interessiere mich normalerweise nicht für eure Gesprächsthemen", sagte ich genervt als ich zum Kühlschrank lief und die Tür grob aufriss.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, Schatz. Es war nichts Wichtiges", sagte meine Mutter lieblich wie immer. „Und auch, wenn du zur Zeit etwas angespannt bist, brauchst du die Kühlschranktür nicht heraus zu reißen."

Ich lächelte kurz, dann musterte ich den Inhalt unseres Kühlschranks und stellte verblüfft fest, dass meine rote Flasche genau dort stand, wo ich sie vor Tagen hingestellt hatte. Ganz vorne, direkt an der Tür im Getränkefach. Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich jetzt kurz den Rest, der vom Licht des Kühlschrank beleuchtet wurde.

Fragend drehte ich mich um. „Habt ihr wieder eingekauft?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein", antwortete Esme.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Aber der Kühlschrank ist doch voll. Wann habt ihr zuletzt eingekauft?"

„Irgendwann Anfang der Woche." Wieder war es Esme die mir antwortete. Am liebsten hätte ich mich nun selbst geohrfeigt, dass ich die ganze Woche lang nicht mal gemerkt hatte, dass der Kühlschrank sich nicht mal im Ansatz leerte und das obwohl ich regelmäßig eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen oder meine Flasche herausnahm. Ich merkte wie ich jetzt langsam nervös wurde.

„War Jake diese Woche schon jagen?"

Wieder nur Kopfschütteln.

„Okay."

Entschlossen knallte ich meine Flasche auf den Tisch und schritt schnurstracks aus der Küche und die Kellertreppe hinunter. Diesmal blieb ich nicht vor der Tür stehen, hätte ich keine Lust gehabt unsere Einrichtung heil zu lassen, ich war mir sicher, ich hätte einfach durch die Tür laufen können, so geladen war ich.

Und als ich so da in sein Zimmer marschierte, drehte er sich einmal auf dem Schreibtischstuhl herum, bis er in meine Richtung sah.

„Nessie? Was ist los? Ist was passiert?"

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Kann man so sagen."

Er sah mich fragend an. „Ja und was?"

Blitzschnell fegte ich auf ihn zu, bis mein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war und er mich verwundert anblinzelte.

„Der Kühlschrank ist voll!"

Er sagte nichts, sondern starrte mich an und ich zog mich wieder zurück und setzte mich auf sein Bett, das natürlich, wie immer, nicht gemacht war.

„Wann hast du das Letzte mal was gegessen?"

„Was?"

„Du hast meine Frage schon verstanden."

„Was gehen dich meine Essgewohnheiten an?"

Traurig sah ich ihn an. Ich musste aufpassen nicht zu weinen.

„Viel wenn ich das Gefühl habe, der Grund für deine Appetitlosigkeit zu sein."

Zunächst schwieg er, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Unsinn!"

„Du lügst!"

„Ach Quatsch", jetzt klang er genervt. „Warum sollte ich lügen? Ich esse wenn ich Hunger habe und momentan, hab ich eben nicht sonderlich viel Hunger."

Ich sah ihn immer noch besorgt an. Diese Antwort genügte mir nicht.

„Ach Nessie!"

Langsam ging er auf mich zu, kniete sich vor mich hin und nahm meinen Kopf in seine großen warmen Hände. „Hey.. mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Er küsste mich vorsichtig auf die Stirn.

„Ich komm schon klar." Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer.

Als ich zehn Minuten später wieder nach oben ging war er nirgends mehr...

Am nächsten Tag im Kunstunterricht pinselte ich, besonders eifrig, letzte Details auf meine Skulptur. Der Wolf war jetzt fast fertig und ich war sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Das rostrote Fell, die schwarzen schönen Augen, der Körperbau – alles stimmte. Ich bekam sogar ein wohliges Gefühl wenn ich den Mini-Wolf ansah.

„Hallo Schönheit!"

Es war Dave´s Stimme doch ich war so in meine Figur vertieft, dass ich nicht mal aufsah. Da schob er einen rosaroten Flyer in mein Sichtfeld. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass er weiß mit mehreren rosanen Herzchen war.

„Was ist das?"

Er lächelte. „Nächste Woche Samstag ist eine Art Valentinsparty im 'Just4you' und ich dachte wir könnten da ja zusammen hingehen."

„Samstag?", fragte ich. „Samstag ist aber der Sechzehnte. Valentinstag ist am Vierzehnten."

„Das ist mir schon klar", antwortete er keck. „Aber Donnerstags gehen viele nicht aus daher wurde es auf Samstag verlegt."

Ich nickte geistesabwesend. Sollte ich wirklich zusagen?

Sein bettelnder Blick beantwortete meine Frage.

„Okay meinetwegen."

Jetzt stemmte er eine Hand in die Hüfte und lehnte sich mit der anderen auf meinen Tisch. „Du sprühst ja vor Begeisterung."

Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun und verhaspelte mich beim antworten etwas. „Ich hab.. ich meine es ist.. es bist nicht du. Ich hab nur Probleme. Muss viel nachdenken.. familiäre Probleme.. ja genau."

Ich seufzte und pinselte vorsichtig, mit einem etwas dunkleren Grau, über das kleine, schwarze Wolfsauge, um ihm ein etwas tieferes Aussehen zu verleihen.

Mit einem Mal zog David meine Skulptur weg, so dass ich leicht abrutschte und ein zarter grauer Strich sich nun vom Auge bis hin zur Nasenspitze meines Wölfchens zog.

Gelangweilt musterte er mein Werk und drehte es in der Hand.

„Merkst du eigentlich das du das Ding ansiehst als wäre es aus purem Gold?"

Ich wurde wütend. „Bist du noch ganz dicht? Die Farbe ist nicht trocken, gib ihn wieder her!"

Jetzt lachte er. Es war in meinen Ohren kein freundliches Lachen.

„Du kannst ja sogar richtig sauer werden. Süß."

Ohne es richtig kontrollieren zu können, entfuhr mir ein tiefes, leises Knurren und Hannah zu meiner Rechten sah mich perplex an.

„Stell. Ihn. Wieder. Hin!"

Er grinste immer noch. Es schien ein Spiel für ihn zu sein. Eines, das mir absolut keinen Spaß machte.

„Ach jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, es ist doch nur ein bisschen Dreck, Wasser und Farbe, Ren."

Mit ordentlich Schwung, pfefferte ich ihn meinen Pinsel entgegen, so dass das Holz derart fest gegen seine Schläfe knallte, dass er an einer Stelle etwas blutete. Das vereinfachte meine Situation nicht gerade, aber ich konnte von Glück sagen, dass ich ihm meinen Pinsel nicht durchs Hirn gebohrt hatte.

„Au", schrie er laut, fasste sich an den Kopf und ließ in diesem Moment meine Figur los, die nun ungehindert auf den Boden zuraste.

_Nein!_

Blitzschnell bückte ich mich, huschte unter dem Tisch durch und fing meinen kleinen Wolf auf. Es war mir egal, ob mich alle gesehen hatten. Mir war nur wichtig, dass er nicht zerbrach.

Blut von seiner Schläfe tröpfelte herab und landete am Ohr meiner Skulptur. Ich wischte es schnell mit dem Finger weg, ehe es dort fest trocknen konnte. Jetzt hatte ich aber dummerweise den roten Saft auf meinem Zeigefinger und sah gebannt darauf. Der Duft kam mir in die Nase, stieg empor in mein Gehirn. Weckte meine Instinkte. Es roch gut. Ich wusste es war dumm und absolut falsch. Ich wusste, ich könnte in diesem Moment alles zerstören, was meine Familie sich hier aufgebaut hatte. Mehr noch, ich könnte noch weit mehr zerstören, so dass nicht mal ein Umzug half.

Und dennoch hob ich meinen Finger, schmeckte den Tropfen auf ihm. Ich wünschte, ich hätte gestern noch was aus meiner Flasche getrunken. Aber nachdem ich mit Jake geredet hatte, hatte ich das total vergessen und nun saß ich hier. Mitten im Kunstsaal, auf dem Boden, mit einer bekleckerten Wolfsskulptur in der Hand und leckte mir das Blut eines Mitschülers vom Finger. Ich spürte die Blicke auf mir, sie bohrten sich förmlich in mich hinein.

Ich hatte immer gefürchtet das meine Vampirinstinkte mal mit mir durchgehen würden. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Betete das ich mich wieder beruhigen konnte. Ich wollte unsere Zukunft nicht zerstören und noch weniger wollte ich jemanden verletzen oder gar töten.

_Nein.. bitte.. Daddy hilf mir..._

Ich betete, dass er seinen Kurs gegenüber unserer Kunstsaals noch hatte und tatsächlich: plötzlich ging die Tür auf, mein Vater lief gezielt auf mich zu, nahm mich am Arm und zog mich auf die Füße. Die Blicke meiner Mitschüler nahm ich nur verschwommen war, ich spürte nur das wilde Pochen meines Herzens, mein wallendes Blut und den Drang mich in einen von ihnen hinein zu krallen.

„Keine Sorge", sagte mein Vater mit einem leicht nervösen Unterton.

„Ihr geht es gut. Sie kann nur nicht so gut mit Blut umgehen. Posttraumatisches Erlebnis. Bitte bringt euren Mitschüler zu einem Arzt."

Die ganze Zeit starrte ich geradeaus und doch war ich blind. Mein Vater zog mich zügig, aber gerade noch so in menschlichem Tempo, durch die Gänge. Da der Unterricht noch nicht beendet war, war glücklicherweise nicht viel los. Er sagte Nichts, aber ich spürte seine Anspannung. Rasch öffnete er die Beifahrertür seines Wagens, nahm mir die Skulptur aus der Hand, legte sie ins Handschuhfach und setzte mich dann auf den Stuhl, wo er mich anschnallte.

Er fuhr etwas schneller als normalerweise. Die Bäume zogen an mir vorbei und doch sah ich sie nicht. Noch immer konnte ich nicht richtig denken. Ich merkte kaum wie wir hielten und wie er mich ins Haus brachte.

„Edward was ist passiert?"

Meine Mutter kam blitzschnell in die Eingangshalle und Esme trat aus der Küche.

„Esme bitte hol Renesmee eine Tasse", sprach er immer noch angespannt, dann zog er mich ins Wohnzimmer und ich setzte mich aufs Sofa.

„Edward?", fragte meine Mutter erneut.

„Ein Zwischenfall. Ein Schüler hat geblutet, sie hat das Blut auf den Finger bekommen."

Ich hörte einen kleinen entsetzen Schrei von meiner Mutter und aufgeregte Schritte. Esme kam herein und reichte mir eine volle Tasse Blut die ich zügig leerte. Ich hob sie ihr direkt wieder hin.

„Bitte noch eine."

Sie lächelte, nickte und schwebte wieder in die Küche.

Ich trank noch gut fünf Tassen, bevor ich in der Lage war, überhaupt richtig zu sprechen. Ich nippte gerade an meiner Sechsten, als Jacob mit aufgelöstem Blick, ins Wohnzimmer gespurtet kam.

„Was ist denn los?" Er starrte mich entsetzt an, wie ich da saß und an meiner Bluttasse nippte. Ich musste für ihn furchtbar aussehen.  
Wieder erläuterte Edward kurz ohne Details zu nennen. Nach der achten Tasse, setzte Jake sich vorsichtig neben mich.  
Mein Vater sah mich durchdringend an.

„Was ist denn los mit dir, Nessie? Du bist doch sonst nicht so leichtsinnig."

Ich rang um Fassung und suchte passende Worte, aber ich fand keine und die Fassung war auch bald flöten gegangen, bis ich nur noch schluchzte.

„Es tut mir Leid ... ich ... ich weiß nicht, die Schule, David ... die Dinge hier ... ich ... es ist gerade einfach zuviel."

Schließlich liefen mir warme, salzige Tränen übers Gesicht. Jacob nahm mich in den Arm und ich drückte mich bereitwillig an seine warme Brust, die meine Tränen trocknete. Ich fühlte mich gut und sicher. Nach kurzer Zeit schon flossen keine Tränen mehr. Beruhigend streichelte er mir über den Rücken und gab mir einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Sch ... sch" …


	5. Ein ganz neues Gefühl

**05 – Ein ganz neues Gefühl**

Nach diesem Vorfall hatte ich die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer verbracht. Ich hatte dabei starr geradeaus geschaut, ohne was zu sehen. Hatte alles ausgeblendet. Ich war einfach total mit den Nerven am Ende. So am Ende, dass ich alles los haben wollte. Ich wollte Niemanden um mich. Ich wollte nichts Essen, nichts Trinken. Nichtmal Blut. Ich schämte mich so sehr für mein Verhalten, dass ich mich vor der Welt verstecken wollte.

Nur einen ließ ich an mich heran: Jacob.

Zum Glück war mein Zimmer geräumig, denn in diesen Stunden hatte ich das Gefühl, etwas das mehr Tier als Mensch war, würde meine Gefühle besser begreifen können. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das tat. Ich hatte irgendwo sogar die Befürchtung, ich hätte ihn verletzt, als ich ihn bat nicht in Menschengestalt in meine Nähe zu kommen, aber er war ohne Umschweife zu mir gekommen. Auf vier Pfoten.

Kurz nach den Geschehnissen, war mein Vater nochmal in die Schule gegangen. Er wollte mit dem Rektor reden. Ich bekam nicht so recht mit, wie er es geschafft hatte, mich aus der Sache heil herauszubekommen, ohne das wir umziehen mussten oder dergleichen, aber es war mir auch egal. Ich schämte mich zu sehr, um zu begreifen, dass die Sache für meine Familie schon abgeschlossen war.

Sie waren offenbar alle auf solche Vorkommnisse vorbereitet und fanden stets einen Weg. Ob es nun eine glaubwürdig aufgetischte Lüge oder eine ordentliche Geldsumme war, die die Sache letztlich in der Versenkung verschwinden ließ, ich denke, ich würde es nicht erfahren, wenn ich danach fragen würde. Sie hatten mir nur erzählt, dass alles in Ordnung sei und das ich die nächsten Tage zu Hause bleiben durfte.  
Und meine freie Zeit verbrachte ich nun auf meinem Bett. Jacob lag neben meinem Bett, auf dem Boden. Er war so groß, dass er mühelos seinen großen Kopf auf mein Kissen legen konnte. Auf einem Kissen daneben, lag wiederum ich und streichelte das rostrote Fell.

Die meiste Zeit hatte er die Augen geschlossen und brummte. Dieses Geräusch wirkte für mich, wie ein beruhigendes Mantra und Abends brummte er mich auf diese Art in einen seligen Schlaf.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag er immer noch in der selben Pose neben mir. Es schien, als hätte er sich nie auch nur einen Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Kein Wunder, dass meine Träume alles andere als schrecklich gewesen waren.

Ein Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür ließ mich aufhorchen. „Ja?"

„Renesmee Schatz, ich bringe dir ein kleines Frühstück." Es war die Stimme meiner Mutter hinter der Tür.

„Du kannst ruhig reinkommen Mum", antwortete ich ruhig.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln, öffnete meine wunderschöne Mutter die Tür. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein gläsernes Tablett. Elegant schwebte sie durch mein Zimmer, auf mich zu, stellte mir, jetzt da ich mich aufgesetzt, hatte das Tablett aufs Bett, direkt über meinen Oberschenkeln und setzte sich an die Bettkante auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Jake, der immer noch den Kopf, mit geschlossenen Augen, auf meinem Bett liegen hatte. Freudig musterte ich mein Frühstück. Neben Brötchen und Nuss-Nougat-Creme hatte ich auch etwas Wurst, ein gekochtes Ei, Käse, Saft und sogar ein Tässchen Blut auf meinem Tablett. Zielsicher griff ich nach der Tasse. Ich wollte gerade einen Schluck nehmen da vernahm ich ein tiefes, unzufriedenes Brummen von Rechts. Ich wand meinen Blick, mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue, rüber zu Jake. Der rostrote Wolf sah mich jetzt missmutig an. Ich brauchte seine Stimme gar nicht hören, um zu wissen was er mir sagen wollte.

_Nessie stell doch das eklige Zeug weg und ess was richtiges das kann man ja nicht mitansehen... _

Ich musste kichern. „Okay okay.. ist ja schon gut."

Ich stellte meine Tasse wieder an ihren Platz, griff zum Orangensaft, trank einen kräftigen Zug davon und griff dann zur Wurst, die ich Jake hin schob. Jetzt da er so lustig mit dem Schwanz wedelte, musste ich gleich noch mehr lachen.

„Du hast mir übrigens immer noch nicht erklärt, wie das mit dem Schwanz wedeln ist, Jake."

Ein heiteres aufforderndes Bellen, dass sicher im ganzen Haus deutlich vernommen werden konnte, kam aus seiner Schnauze.

_Jetzt gib schon her! _

Jetzt musste sogar meine Mutter lachen. „Ich hab ja schon mal gesagt, ich hätte gern einen Hund gehabt. Du hast jetzt einen ziemlich Großen Renesmee."

„Ich könnte mir keinen Besseren vorstellen", antwortete ich freudig.

Jake tapste einige Schritte zurück, bis sein Schwanz nun gegen mein Bücherregal wedelte, dann warf ich ihm die Wurst zu und er fing sie auf.  
Ich liebte dieses Spiel und obwohl ich nicht wusste, ob Hunde eigentlich auch Käse mochten, warf ich ihm den auch noch zu und er verschlang ihn ohne zu kauen. Sogar das Ei wurde nicht verschmäht. Als ich dann einen Bissen von meinem geschmierten Brötchen nahm, kam wieder ein auffordernder Laut von Jake. Er hatte sich jetzt auf die Vorderbeine gebeugt, so dass sein Rumpf fast auf dem Boden lag, wohingegen sein Hintern in die Höhe ragte und sein Schwanzwedeln noch mehr zur Geltung kam. Es war eine überdeutliche Aufforderung zum Spiel, die ich gerne an nahm.

Zügig stellte ich mein Tablett auf und gab dabei acht, dass die Blut-Tasse stehen blieb, dann hüpfte ich mit einem ordentlichen Satz vom Bett, Jake entgegen und kraulte ihn überschwänglich am Kopf. Mit einem Mal drehte er sich auf den Rücken – ich sollte seinen Bauch kraulen und tat es auch ohne zögern.

„Also Jake manchmal bist du mehr Hund als Mensch", kam es gespielt empört von meiner Mutter, die noch immer grinsend auf dem Bett saß.

Jake antwortete mit einem heiteren Bellen. _Ist mir doch egal_

Ich hatte mich gerade über ihn gebeugt, da drehte er sich um und stellte sich wieder auf. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da lag ich schon auf seinem großen Rücken und hatte die Arme um seinen großen Hals geschlungen.

„Jake... wa-?"

Die Frage konnte ich nicht zu Ende stellen, da flitzte er mit mir die Treppe hinunter und rannte mit mir einmal durch die Küche und das Wohnzimmer. Als wir in der Eingangshalle waren, öffnete Esme rasch die Tür und ich wurde von dem großen Wolf nach draußen entführt. Wir wohnten weitab von den anderen Bewohnern dieser Stadt, so dass Jacob eine ganze Weile ungehindert mit mir über Stock und Stein rennen konnte. Und ich genoss es. Ich genoss die Freiheit, den Wind in den Haaren. Ich fühlte mich, als seien Ketten von mir gelöst worden, die mich seit geraumer Zeit gefangen gehalten hatten. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Sorglosigkeit umkam mich. So hatte ich mich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt und obwohl meine „Kindheit" nicht soweit weg lag, kam es mir vor, als hätte ich wirklich vor mindestens 10 Jahren zuletzt so ausgelassen die Zeit mit Jake verbracht und einfach nur Unsinn gemacht.

Diese Gabe die Leute um sich herum von Schatten, Ketten, Sorgen und Ängsten zu befreien, hatte nur Jake. Schon meine Mutter hatte mir einst davon erzählt. Sie erzählte nur spärlich über die Zeit vor meiner Geburt und selten Details, aber das Jake sie aus einem tiefen Loch gezogen hatte, hatte sie mir erzählt. Wäre er nicht gewesen, wären meine Eltern tot und ich nie geboren worden. Und wer weiß.. vielleicht wäre ich ohne Jake nie soweit gekommen. Es war nicht leicht damitzurechtzukommen, dass man so dermaßen anders war, als all die Anderen. Ich konnte nie mit anderen Kindern spielen, ich hatte kaum Menschen kennengelernt. Meine Welt bestand nur aus meiner Familie. Und mein einziger Spielkamerad war Jake gewesen. Und ich wusste, er würde immer für mich da sein, solange ich lebte.

Ich wurde erst aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Jake in einer Wiese abrupt stehen blieb, so dass ich vornüber fiel und im Gras landete. Auf dem Rücken liegend, kicherte ich und sah nun hinauf ins helle Sonnenlicht. Ich liebte das Sonnenlicht, was mir als Halbvampir im Grunde mehr oder weniger vergönnt war. Ich konnte zwar auch dann hinaus, wenn sie schien, aber wirklich wohl fühlte ich mich dabei nie, weil ich stets Angst hatte, dass die Leute ahnten das ich eigentlich kein wirklicher Mensch war. Doch nun genoss ich sie und freute mich das sie da war. Dann wurde das Licht plötzlich von Jakes großem Wolfskopf verdeckt. Seine Nase war kaum merklich von meinem Gesicht entfernt. Ich verstummte. Er gab keinen Ton von sich und legte sich vorsichtig nieder. Mit seinen großen Pfoten, die Links und Rechts von mir lagen, stützte er sich etwas vom Boden ab, um mich nicht mit seinem Körpergewicht zu belasten. So leicht über mir schwebend, sah er mir unverwandt ins Gesicht und ich hatte eindeutig nicht das Gefühl, dass sich hier ein Hund über mich gebeugt hatte. Ich hielt fast den Atem an so gebannt war ich von diesem Augenblick. Ich versank fast in seinen Augen. Pechschwarz und unendlich vertraut. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam mich. Es fühlte sich heiß und kalt zur gleichen Zeit an, wie Gänsehaut gepaart mit Schmetterlingen und vollkommen neu.


	6. Wenn die Wut sich aufstaut

**06 – Wenn die Wut sich aufstaut – und man seinem Unmut Luft macht**

„Jake", flüsterte ich fast heiser.

Dann wurde ich von einem Rufen unterbrochen.

„Nessie!"

Alice kam angelaufen, sie schien etwas aufgeregt. Zügig robbte ich mich unter Jacob vor und stand auf. Ich wusste, dass ich nun todsicher knallrot angelaufen war. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich wischte meine Hände an meiner Hose ab.

„W-was ist denn A-Alice?" Mir fielen fast die Worte und ich drohte mich schon bei so einem kurzen Satz zu verhaspeln.

„David kommt dich in fünf Minuten und zweiunddreißig Sekunden besuchen", war ihre Antwort. Mir klappte der Mund auf.

„Oh!"

Mehr bekam ich nicht heraus.

„Es wäre ungut wenn er dich mit einem gigantischen Wolf sieht", erklärte sie kurz und sachlich.

„Ja.. sch-schon klar."

Dann nahm sie mich bei der Hand und brachte mich zurück zur Villa, wo sie mir kurz da drauf einige frische Kleider gab. Kaum hatte ich diese in Windeseile angezogen, sprühte sie mich mit Parfüm ein.

„Alice bitte was soll das?"

„Du stinkst nach Hund, ich denke das entgeht auch einer menschlichen Nase nicht."

„Ja aber nach Parfüm stinken ist auch nicht so toll."

„Das stinkt nicht, das duftet."

„Nein, es stinkt, Alice."

„Du enttäuschst mich. Musst du in solchen Punkten unbedingt nach deiner Mutter kommen?"

„Was?", fragte ich mit einem leicht bissigen Unterton. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und schob mich dann zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe hinunter.

Dave saß bereits im Wohnzimmer auf dem weißen Sofa. Er wirkte beklemmt und unsicher, so dass mir nun ein vollkommen neues Bild geboten wurde.

„Hallo David", begrüßte ich ihn freundlich und ließ mich ihm gegenüber nieder. Einen kurzen Moment konnte ich einen Anflug von Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht entdecken, doch dann setzte er wieder sein Lächeln auf.

„Ich dachte ich statte dir mal einen Besuch ab."

„Danke. Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Dave. Es geht mir auch schon wieder recht gut."

„Das merkt man. Du wirkst sehr zufrieden."

Ich lächelte nur zurück und er ergriff wieder das Wort. „Ah Moment."  
Er griff in seine Tasche und kramte eine dunkelrote dünne Schachtel hervor, die er mir reichte. Ein Blick auf die Oberseite verriet mir, dass es sich um Pralinen handelte.

„Schokolade", kommentierte ich.

„Ja", antwortete er mit einem etwas eingeschüchterten Unterton. „Schokolade macht Glücklich."

Ich nickte. „Ja Schokolade ist Futter für die Seele." Dann legte ich die Packung neben mich.

„Und gibt es was Neues in der Schule?"

„Ähm." Er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein nicht wirklich.. aber du Ren?"  
Er sah mich fragend an und antwortete mit einem leisen „Mh?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Flyer?"

Ich brauchte wirklich einen Moment, um die Erinnerung an den rosaroten Flyer hervorzukramen, dann nickte ich.

„Und?"

„Und was?" fragte ich.

„Wirst du mit mir hingehen?"

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Irgendwas in mir schrie wieder Nein, doch ich sagte zu.

„Gerne."

Jetzt zog sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Super", sagte er freudig, dann erhob er sich. „Ich hol dich dann pünktlich um Acht zuhause ab."

Ich nickte zustimmend und begleitete ihn zur Tür, wo er sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von mir verabschiedete. Ich ließ es zu und winkte ihm hinterher, bis sein silberner Wagen nicht mehr zu sehen war, danach ging ich mit den Pralinen hinauf in mein Zimmer und legte sie auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ich hatte nicht wirklich vor sie zu essen, aber wegschmeißen konnte ich sie auch nicht.

Müde strich ich mir übers Gesicht. Was war nur los mit mir? Mochte ich Dave wirklich? Wenn ja, warum blockte ich ihn dann mehr oder weniger ab? Wenn nein, warum sagte ich es ihm dann nicht einfach? Und was war das mit Jacob auf der Wiese? Ich hatte keine Antworten. Alle Fragen blieben unbeantwortet und ich hoffte bald welche zu finden.

Den Rest des Tages lenkte ich mich mit Schularbeiten und meinem Laptop ab. Erst als meine Mutter mich zum Abendessen rief, ging ich runter zum Essen. Wie immer saßen alle am Esstisch, obwohl nur Jakes Platz und meiner gedeckt waren. Er saß bereits da und widmete sich einem der vielen Hamburger, die neben ihm auf einem Tablett kunstvoll aufgetürmt waren. Ich war mir sicher, dass Gebilde würde in sich zusammenfallen, wie ein Kartenhäuschen, wenn er den falschen Burger herausziehen würde.

Ich wurde nur kurz begrüßt als ich mich setzte, offensichtlich war meine Familie gerade in diverse Diskussionen vertieft, wobei man sich hier nicht auf eins Konzentrierte. Jeder redete über dem Tisch hinweg mit jedem. Hier war die Schule das Thema, dort das Krankenhaus, wieder Andere redeten vom Arbeiten. Auch Pläne für zukünftige Jagdausflüge konnte ich vernehmen, aber so wirklich verstehen tat ich nichts davon und so widmete ich mich lieber meinem Essen. Teilweise hasste ich es, ein halber Mensch zu sein, weil ich immer wieder feste Nahrung zu mir nehmen musste. Ich hatte einen anderen Stoffwechsel, als richtige Vampire und während meine Familie tage- oder wochenlang ohne Blut auskam, musste ich täglich Etwas zu mir nehmen. Da ich aber weder jeden Tag jagen, noch die Blutbank leertrinken konnte, war ich gezwungen menschliche Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen. Esme und meine Mutter bemühten sich zwar nach Kräften, mir immer wieder etwas neues, (für menschliche Verhältnisse) Leckeres oder Ausgefallenes zu kochen, aber trotzdem schmeckte mir das Essen nie wirklich.  
Der einzige Trost war wieder mal Jacob. Ich musste immerhin nicht allein am Tisch sitzen. Doch während er Hotdogs, Hamburger, Pizza und anderes fettiges Zeug in sich hineinstopfte (und doch nicht mal im Ansatz Fett ansetzte), war ich trotz allem immer darauf bedacht gewesen, leichte Kost zu mir zu nehmen.

An diesem Abend schmeckte mir das Essen aber ganz und gar nicht und das obwohl ich es schon mehrfach gegessen und für annehmbar befunden hatte. Grimmig erhob ich mich, stellte meinen Teller auf die Spüle und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Meine Flasche war fast leer. Kaum zwei große Schlücke und es herrschte gähnende Leere in ihrem Innern.  
Hoffnungsvoll sah ich zu Carlisle.

„Carlisle?"

Ich wusste, ich musste nicht mehr sagen. Mein Blick sprach Bände und die leere Flasche in meiner Rechten tat ihr übriges. Er lächelte mich vom anderen Ende des Tisches an.

„Bitte", fügte ich hinzu.

Er seufzte. „Das ist nicht ganz fair, wenn du so lieb bittest, wie kann ich dir da einen Wunsch abschlagen?"

Ich musste kichern, wurde aber von Jacob unterbrochen.

„Moment mal", meldete er sich mit leicht wütendem Unterton zu Wort. „Hieß es nicht eine Flasche pro Woche?"

Jetzt wurde ich auch sauer und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Die Woche ist bald zu Ende."

„Ja und? Bald heisst nicht, dass sie es ist, außerdem könntest du dich auch am Riemen reißen und wenigstens versuchen, die Flasche nicht aufzubrauchen und die Finger davon zu lassen, Nessie."

Ich funkelte ihn finster an. „Meine Essgewohnheiten gehen dich nichts an, Jacob Black."

„Oh doch. Ich muss dauernd zusehen, wie du Menschenblut süffelst!"

Mit großen Schritten ging ich auf ihn zu. „Dann guck doch einfach weg!"

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich _weiß_ das du es trinkst."

Jetzt begann ich bald zu kochen und brüllte ihn lauthals an.

„Wenn du nicht damit klarkommst, dass ich nun mal zur Hälfte ein Vampir bin, dann verzieh dich doch einfach!"

Jetzt sah er mich entsetzt an, ganz so als hätte ich ihm mit einem Spaten ins Gesicht geschlagen (von meiner Mutter wusste ich das Fäuste eventuell nicht ausreichen würden).

Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte und knallte die Flasche neben ihm auf den Tisch. „Carlisle", grummelte ich und sah dabei ins Leere. „Vergiss die Flasche."  
Dann stampfte ich wütend nach oben in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Als ich am Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wieder steif wie ein Brett. Noch im Gähnen öffnete ich meine Tür, machte den ersten Schritt nach draußen – dann stolperte ich und fing mich gerade noch mit den Händen ab, ehe ich mit der Nase auf dem Flurboden landete.  
Erst als meine nackten Füße etwas Flauschiges berührten und ich mich letztlich umdrehte, erkannte ich das ich über den rostbraunen Riesenwolf geflogen war, der die Nacht anscheinend brav vor meiner Zimmertür verbracht hatte. Ich hielt mich aber nicht damit auf, es in irgendeiner Weise fürsorglich zu finden. Stattdessen begann ich wieder langsam innerlich zu kochen. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und trat ihm mit meinen nackten Füßen einmal so fest in die Seite wie ich es schaffte. Ich wusste, ich könnte ihm gar nicht ernsthaft wehtun, trotzdem winselte er auf.

„Tu nicht so, ich weiß genau das ich dir nicht wehgetan habe, du Fellberg!"

Dann erhob ich mich und stapfte in die Küche wo, meine Mutter mir bereits ein Frühstücksei in der Pfanne brutzelte.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz." begrüßte sie mich wie immer freundlich, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Na ja der Morgen ist alles andere als „gut", Mum", grummelte ich zurück.

Lächelnd schob sie mir das Omelett auf den weißen Teller.

„Du solltest nicht so hart zu ihm sein, er nimmt sich das sehr zu Herzen."

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und nahm einen Bissen von meinem Ei.

„Er nervt zur Zeit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes tierisch!"

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß was du meinst", antwortete sie verständnisvoll.

„Aber er meint es nicht böse."

Zügig nahm ich einige Gabeln hintereinander.

„Mir ist es egal wie er es meint", gab ich zurück. „Er soll einfach aufhören so absolut nervig zu sein."

Dann ging ich hinauf in mein Zimmer.

Als ich knapp zehn Minuten später mit meiner Schultasche wieder mein Zimmer verließ, stellte ich fest, dass Jacob noch immer vor meiner Tür lag. Er hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt. Es viel mir nicht gerade leicht und dennoch ignorierte ich ihn, stieg über ihn hinweg und lief die Treppe hinunter ohne ihn anzusehen.

Unten reichte mir meine Mutter mein Vesper. Ich nahm nicht immer was zu Trinken mit, aber nun war es einfach notwendig – um das Leben meiner Mitschüler wegen und um die Sicherheit meiner Familie und alle Geheimnisse die wir zu bewahren hatten.

Das was sich in meiner metallenen, blickdichten Trinkflasche befand, würde keine Kantine der Welt je verkaufen. Freudig nahm ich sie entgegen. Die ganze Flasche nur für heute – herrlich.

„Du weisst das du auch einfach noch eine Weile zuhause bleiben könntest, mein Kind", erinnerte meine Mutter mich.

„Ich weiß, Mum. Aber ich halt es hier momentan einfach nicht aus. Ich brauche Abwechslung. Verstehst du?"

Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Verstehe."

Ich nickte. „Danke. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wie du es den ganzen Tag zu Hause aus hälst."

Sie strich mir übers Haar. „Ach Schatz. Ich bin glücklich, ein Teil dieser Familie sein zu dürfen und ich verstehe auch, dass das gerade alles ein wenig viel für dich ist. Ich werde ja auch nicht immer zu Hause sein. Bald muss ich wieder nach Dartmouth. Aber noch ist es nicht so weit und du sollst wissen, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, ganz gleich was dich bedrückt."

Sie küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn.

„Danke, Mommy", antwortete ich und umarmte sie herzlich.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis wir uns voneinander lösten und ich war mir fast sicher, wenn sie weinen könnte, hätte sie es jetzt getan – vor Freude. Ich spürte mit jeder Faser meines Körpers ihre Liebe und es viel mir schwer, mein Zuhause jetzt so entschlossen zu verlassen, wie ich es noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte tun wollen.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es aber dann doch, in mein Auto zu steigen und zur Schule zu fahren, wo ich mich mit meinen Mitschülern konfrontiert sah. Zu meiner Überraschung, schien mein Vater alles derart gut hin gebogen zu haben, dass ich nicht mal angestarrt wurde. Einige kamen zwar zu mir und fragten wie es mir ginge und ob ich mich gut erholt hätte, aber sonst geschah nicht sonderlich viel.

Zu gern hätte ich gewusst, was genau mein Vater meinen Mitschülern erzählt hatte, aber es wäre natürlich dumm von mir gewesen, wenn ich gefragt hätte. Ich hoffte, ich würde irgendwann selbst drauf kommen und eins und eins zusammenzählen können. Den ganzen Tag kam aber nichts zur Sprache, was ich hätte irgendwie als die Erzählung meines Vaters deuten können. Viel interessanter war, in den Augen der jungen Leute hier, die Party am Wochenende. Und da fiel mir dann wieder ein, dass ich David ja zugesagt hatte und geriet abermals ins Grübeln.

Ich wusste nicht was in meinem Innern vor sich ging. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob das was ich da erlebte, etwas war, was man generell in meinem – wohlgemerkt geistigen und Na ja, nennen wir es mal „optischen" - Alter erlebte oder ob dieses Durcheinander nur mir widerfuhr.

Als ich in der Cafeteria an meiner Flasche nippte, fiel mir wieder ein, dass meine Mutter mal irgendwann erwähnt hatte, dass sie an ihrer Schule damals auch von fast allen männlichen Schülern umgarnt worden war. Aber auch jenseits der Schule, war sie vom männlichen Werben nicht verschont gewesen. Jake war wohl auch in sie verliebt gewesen. Und was war mit mir? Er konnte meine Mutter nicht haben, da diese sich für meinen Vater entschieden hatte, griff er jetzt einfach zu ihrer Tochter? Gab er sich mit „zweiter Hand" zufrieden, weil er das Bessere nicht bekommen konnte? Oder mochte er mich um Meinetwillen? Oder war es gar nicht die Liebe, für die ich sie hielt und interpretierte sein Verhalten vollkommen falsch?

Aber Moment.. was empfand _ich _eigentlich für ihn?

Ich war mit ihm aufgewachsen. Hatte mit ihm gespielt und gelernt. Als ich ein Baby war, hatte er mich gefüttert, als ich heranwuchs war er mit mir Jagen gegangen. Er war immer für mich da gewesen. Er war mehr als ein Freund für mich. Aber war er wirklich_ so viel _mehr?

„Ren!"

Mein Gedankengang wurde von einer bekannten Stimme unterbrochen. David. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Was sitzt du hier denn so alleine rum?", fragte er heiter.

Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte und schwieg lieber. Immer noch halb in Gedanken starrte ich an Dave vorbei. Am anderen Ende der Cafeteria blickte ich in das Gesicht meines Vaters. Symbolisch packte ich meine Flasche wieder ein. Er sollte wissen, dass er mich nicht mehr länger bewachen musste. Ich würde schon zurecht kommen.

„Lass uns gehen, Dave", sagte ich rasch, nahm seine Hand und verließ mit ihm den Raum. Ich spürte den Blick meines Vaters im Rücken und wieder regte ich mich auf, ständig von irgendwem bemuttert zu werden. Erst Jacob, jetzt mein Vater. Gut, ich war vielleicht erst sieben, aber geistig und körperlich war ich schon viel weiter. Meistens kam ich mir vor, als wäre ich im Kopf sogar weiter als Jake, immerhin wühlte ich nicht nervös in anderer Leute Handschuhfächer herum.

Ich entschloss mich, den Rest des Tages mit Hannah und Dave zu verbringen und meinem Aufpasser aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch ich spürte seine Anwesenheit immer wieder. Selbst wenn ich im Klassenraum saß, fühlte ich mich beobachtet.

Nach der letzten Stunde stampfte ich zügig zu meinem Wagen und Dave folgte mir auf dem Fuß.

„Ren.. Ren wo willst du denn so schnell hin?"

„Heim", antwortete ich bissig. „Ich muss etwas erledigen."

„Aber Ren" Er verfolgte mich immer noch und hatte Mühe mit mir Schritt zu halten.

„Ich wollte doch noch was mit dir unternehmen heute."

An der Autotür blieb ich stehen. Jake war nicht da.

„Es ist noch nicht Samstag."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber..?"

„Also gut", antwortete ich. „Fahr mir hinterher."

Sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und ich schloss die Autotür und fuhr los. Er würde schon nachkommen, da war ich mir sicher. Männer.

Im heimischen Hof stoppte ich mein Auto derart abrupt, dass ich den Motor fast abwürgte. Innen steuerte ich zielsicher auf die Küche zu. Wie erwartet, traf ich hier fast alle auf einmal an. Meine Mutter und Esme lehnten an der Anrichte, während Alice und Jasper gegenüber von Jacob am Tisch saßen. Jake war auf seiner Tischseite ganz alleine und hatte seinen Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen auf dem Tisch liegen. Er bewegte nur die Augen in meine Richtung, während alle Anderen ihren ganzen Kopf zu mir drehten.

Einen ganzen Moment lang sagte keiner etwas, dann wollte meine Mutter das Wort ergreifen.

„Schatz ist was -?"

Ich unterbrach sie.

„Nein!", antwortete ich fast schreiend auf die Frage, die ich sie nicht zu Ende hatte fragen lassen. „Nein, Mutter es ist alles in Ordnung. Mit mir. Mit meinen Mitschülern. Und genau aus diesem Grund ist es vollkommen überflüssig, dass ich von Vater permanent bewacht werde."

Fragende und entsetzte Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

Ich machte meinem Unmut Luft und schleuderte meine Tasche quer durch den Raum. Obwohl jeder dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, fing sie Niemand auf und so knallte sie mit einem lauten Schlag gegen die geflieste Wand unter der Dunstabzugshaube.

„Das wissen wir doch", versuchte meine Mutter mich zu beruhigen.

Aber ihre Worte beruhigten mich nicht. „Unsinn. Warum vertraut ihr mir dann nicht? Ich will doch einfach nur mein Leben leben."

Ich hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da hörte ich wie die Haustür aufging. Es war nicht Dave, denn schon spürte ich einen Luftzug und neben mir stand mit einem Mal mein Vater und musterte mich aufmerksam.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er ruhig.

Ich schloss die Augen. Unterdrückte den Drang die Küche zu zerhacken. dann öffnete ich sie wieder und starrte meine Familie rund um den Tisch mit großen Augen an. Ohne mich abzuwenden zeigte ich kurz auf meinen Vater zu meiner Linken.

„Da habt ihrs doch! Ich kann ja nicht mal nach Hause fahren, ohne das er gleich denkt, es sei was passiert!"

„Im Grunde ist es das ja auch", antwortete mein Vater immer noch ruhig und beherrscht wie eh und je. „Renesmee wir wollen doch nur das du nichts tust was du später bereust. Es ist noch nicht lange her, da hättest du fast einen Mitschüler angefallen."

„Mag sein", sagte ich. „Aber jetzt habe ich mich im Griff. Muss ich jetzt für den Rest meines Lebens unter Beobachtung stehen? Daddy ich bin kein unberechenbarer Kampfhund!"

Vom Tisch hörte ich jetzt ein empörtes Schnauben auf der rechten Seite und wendete meinen Blick in die Richtung aus der es kam.

„Du kannst still sein, Jacob", ließ ich barsch verlauten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, stand ich schon neben meiner Schultasche und hatte meine Flasche raus gezogen.

„Weißt du was das ist?", fragte ich herausfordernd.

Er lächelte mich bitter an, sagte aber Nichts. Als ich die Flasche zum Mund führte, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.

Genüsslich nahm ich einen großen Schluck. „Ha ... lecker. Null Negativ. Einfach wundervoll."

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und ließ den roten Saft meine Kehle hinab laufen, dann sah ich Jake wieder an. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, er zitterte und seine Lippen bebten, aber es wirkte nicht so auf mich, als müsste er sich beherrschen, um sich nicht zu verwandeln, viel eher wirkte er auf mich, wie Jemand, der kurz davor war zu weinen. Mit einem Mal spürte ich einen Stich im Herzen. Als hätte jemand ein Fleischermesser durch gebohrt. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Was um Himmels willen war in mich gefahren? Ich wollte doch Niemandem weh tun. Weder meiner Familie noch Jacob, der ja auch zu meiner Familie gehörte und jetzt fühlte ich mich wie der Teufel in Person.

Jetzt unsicher, ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen. Fast alle starrten mich entsetzt an. Meiner Mutter und Esme standen sogar die Münder offen.

Nun musste auch ich die Tränen unterdrücken. Zügig nahm ich meine Schultasche und stürmte an allen vorbei nach draußen.  
Dort wartete schon David in seinem silbernen Wagen auf mich. Ich stieg ohne viel Worte ein und fuhr mit ihm davon...


	7. Jacob Ich kann nicht mehr

**07 – Ich kann nicht mehr**

_[Jacob]_

Als Nessie das Haus verlassen hatte und das Auto nur noch in der Ferne zu hören war, sagte keiner etwas. Wir saßen oder standen alle nur herum und rührten uns nicht.

Ich versuchte zu verarbeiten, was eben geschehen war. Ich wünschte mir, es wäre nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Wünschte, dass sie das gerade eben nicht wirklich getan hatte. Sie hatte genau gewusst wie sie mir wehtun konnte und ihr Wissen auch ausgenutzt. Das Wissen das sie mir gezielt weh tun wollte, tat weit mehr weh als die Tatsache, dass sie es letztlich getan hatte. Ich hatte bei den anderen Geprägten aus meinem Rudel stets angenommen, dass die Prägung automatisch dazu führte, dass man am Ende mit seinem Mädchen zusammen kam. Nun wusste ich, dass das gar nicht so selbstverständlich war. Bei allen anderen schien es so..

Woran lag es, dass es ausgerechnet bei mir nicht so funktionierte?

Wirkte die Prägung gar nicht auf sie, sondern einzig auf mich?

Wirkte sie wirklich immer nur auf die Wölfe und nie auf ihre Auserwählten?

Wenn ja, dann lag es an uns ob wir mit der Person zusammen kamen oder waren einfach alle anderen erfolgreich gewesen und ich schlichtweg unfähig. Ich war nicht gut genug gewesen... zu „schlecht" für Nessie.

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ meinen Kopf mit einem lauten Schlag auf die Marmor-Tischplatte knallen. Es war fast ein Wunder, dass sie nicht zerbrach, als ich einfach alle Muskeln erschlaffen ließ.  
Bella stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Jake!"

Und wenige Millisekunden später, stand sie neben mir und drückte meinen Oberkörper zurück in den Stuhl.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und blickte in ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?", antwortete ich bitter.

Sie antwortete nicht und sah mich einfach nur traurig an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Bella."

Dann erhob ich mich und schleifte mich aus der Küche und die Kellertreppe hinab. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei. So kraftlos hatte ich mich das letzte Mal nach dem Kampf gegen die Neugeborenen gefühlt. Und es war so plötzlich gekommen.

Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Seit Renesmee in die Schule gekommen war, hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend gehabt. Es war eigentlich überhaupt nicht meine Art alles einfach so hinzunehmen. Bei Bella hatte ich bis zum Schluss gekämpft. Aber bei Nessie hielt mich etwas davon ab. Mein Wunsch, das sie mich so liebte, wie ich sie liebte ,stimmte nicht mit meinem Drang, ihr zu geben was sie wollte und sie glücklich zu sehen, ü konnte dem Ganzen zwar zeitweilig widerstehen, etwa wenn ich sie bat kein Blut zu trinken und ihr widersprach, aber bei so maßgeblichen großen Dingen wie der Liebe, waren mir die Hände gebunden. In diesem Moment, wurde mir in vollem Ausmaße bewusst, wie sich Edward wahrscheinlich damals gefühlt hatte, als ich ihm Bella streitig gemacht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu mir, hatte er nie offensichtlich gekämpft, er hatte ihr stumm gegeben was sie wollte und durch seine Selbstlosigkeit war er letztlich der bessere Kämpfer gewesen. Ich hatte das nie verstanden.

Konnte nicht begreifen, wie man so extrem selbstlos sein konnte.  
Nun wusste ich es und doch hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass mir mein stummes Hinnehmen irgendwie half was Nessie anging. Ich fühlte mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hundeelend.

Einige Zeit lang versuchte ich einfach, Alles zu verdrängen, schloss die Augen und hoffte das ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf fallen würde, doch dem war nicht so.

Ich wälzte mich unruhig im Bett hin und her.

Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und stand wieder auf. Meine Füße trugen mich mehr oder weniger zu der kleinen Kommode gegenüber. Langsam zog ich die unterste Schublade heraus, griff hinein und zog das kleine, rote Samtkästchen hinaus. Ich streichelte den zarten Stoff und fuhr die silberne Herzverzierung, aus edlem Garn nach, die hinein gestickt war.

Mit dem kleinen Gegenstand in der Hand, verließ ich mein Zimmer. Es war glücklicherweise Niemand zu sehen und ich lief zielsicher, wenn auch verhältnismäßig schleppend, hinauf in den ersten Stock und öffnete die weiße Tür zu Nessies Zimmer.

Es war relativ unaufgeräumt. Ich musste sogar über einige Kleidungsstücke am Boden steigen, was für Nessie schon ungewöhnlich war. Offenbar war sie schon vor der Schule sehr aufgewühlt gewesen. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag eine Pralinenschachtel. Neben dem schokoladigen Geruch, der von ihr ausging, vernahm ich noch einen Anderen. Er war menschlich. An sich etwas gewöhnliches und doch ließ er in mir fast die Galle hoch steigen. Am liebsten hätte ich die Schachtel im hohen Bogen aus dem Fenster geworfen oder verbrannt, aber wieder hielt mich Mutter Natur davon ab, meine eigene Bedürfnisse über Nessies Wünsche zu stellen. Sie hatte die Schokolade angenommen und hier hin gelegt, das bedeutete sie wollte sie auch behalten. Punkt. Aus. Ende.

Ich wand mich vom Schreibtisch ab und setzte mich auf ihren Bettrand. Zwei große Kissen lagen am Kopfende. Eines war das Ihrige, das Andere hatte ich benutzt, als es ihr nach dem Zwischenfall in der Schule nicht gut gegangen war. Die Erinnerungen ließen zu gleichen Teilen Freude und Trauer in mir aufsteigen.

Freude, weil es so schön gewesen war mit ihr ausgelassen herum zu tollen und weil ich zum aller ersten Mal ein seltsames Knistern zwischen uns gespürt hatte.

Trauer, weil dieses Knistern so schnell ging wie es gekommen war und weil ein anderer Schuld daran war, dass dieser Augenblick so schnell vorbeigegangen war.

Kurz machte ich ihre Bettdecke zu recht und klopfte die Kissen auf.  
Obwohl ich mein eigenes Bett so gut wie nie machte und sie immer wieder deswegen gemeckert hatte, war ich ziemlich geschickt darin ihr Bett zu machen.

Als alles ordentlich war legte ich mein Kästchen vorsichtig auf ihr Kopfkissen. Bevor ich den Raum verließ warf ich noch einmal einen Blick zurück. Sie würde sicher nicht wollen, dass ich ihr ganzes Zimmer aufräumte. Das Gute an der Sache war, dass sich die Sauberkeit im Zimmer nun auf einen Punkt konzentrierte und das war das kleine rote Quadrat auf dem frisch gemachten Bett. Das war mindestens genauso gut, wie ein göttlicher Lichtkegel der vom Himmel schien und einem Frauenchor der Halleluja sang. Sie würde es sicher bemerken.

Ich lächelte zufrieden und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Als ich unten am Treppenabsatz ankam, lief gerade Bella mit ihrem himmelblauen Wäschekorb vorbei. „Jake, geht es-?"

Ich unterbrach sie. „Schon okay, Bella."

Sie sah mich verdutzt an. Ich zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, dann marschierte ich zügig zur Haustür.

Nach wenigen Schritten war ich schon im Wald, wo ich sorgsam meine Kleider unter einen Strauch legte und die Wolfsgestalt annahm. Sofort hagelte das Gedankengewirr auf mich ein.

_Jake! Jacob! Jake! _

Mein Rudel hatte mich vermisst. Ich musste mich mächtig anstrengen, um das kürzlich Geschehene und meine Gefühle zu verbergen und natürlich gelang es mir nicht wirklich, es geheim zu halten.

_Oh Jake, das tut uns wirklich so leid,_ meinte Quil bedrückt.

Ich versuchte es so gut es ging zu überspielen. _Ach das wird schon... und wenn nicht, dann kann ich immer noch ihr Bruder sein._

Sie antworteten nichts darauf. Ich spürte aber, dass sie einfach nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten.

_Und wie läufts im Reservat? _Ich hoffte durch den Themenwechsel bessere Stimmung zu bekommen.

_Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, Jake,_ gab Leah bekannt.

_Sehr gut_, antwortete ich.

Eine Weile kam dann darauf nichts mehr, bis sich Leah wieder zu Wort meldete.

_Jake? _

_Mh?_

_Soll ich vielleicht mal mit ihr reden?_

_Was?!, _fragte ich bissig.

_Na ja so.. von Frau zu Frau. _

Wenn sie neben mir gestanden hätte, hätte ich Leah jetzt verdutzt angestarrt. _Geht es dir nicht gut Leah? Sie ist ein halber Vampir, schon vergessen?_

Sie seufzte._ Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber sie ist das Mädchen, das für dich bestimmt ist. Es ist egal was sie ist. _

_Ach komm Leah... du brauchst keine Frauengespräche zu führen..._

_Aber Jake-_

_Nein, vergiss es Leah. Ich komm schon alleine klar. Und jetzt halt die Klappe! _

Der Befehl des Leitwolfs ließ sie schlagartig verstummen und ein Gefühl von Erleichterung machte sich breit. Die Anderen wussten, dass es das Beste so war und schienen sich alle zurückverwandelt zu haben.  
Inzwischen war ich schon ziemlich weit gekommen. Ohne einem Ziel vor Augen lief ich durch den dichten Wald. Und mit einem Mal, wies mir mein Bauchgefühl eine Richtung zu. Schlagartig hatte ich ein Ziel.

Und kaum fünf Minuten später wusste ich auch schon was mich an diesen Ort geführt hatte: das unsichtbare, unglaublich fest und dicht gewebte Band, das mich mit Renesmee Cullen verband. Die Fäden, die mich bei ihr hielten, ganz gleich wie weit ich von ihr entfernt war, irgendwas zog mich stets zu ihr und ohne ihre Nähe fühlte ich mich wie eine Pflanze ohne Erde, ein Fisch ohne Wasser oder ein Abhängiger ohne seine Droge.

Für einen Moment war ich glücklich in ihrer Nähe zu sein und im Nächsten wünschte ich mir, ich hätte die Villa niemals verlassen und hätte Zuhause auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet.

Sie stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung – mit ihm.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und mein Herz schlug immer schneller als ich die beiden da sah. Er war etwas größer als sie und blickte auf sie hinab, hielt aber ihre Hand und so standen sie da und sahen sich an. Wie er sie ansah ...

Ich konnte von meinem Blickwinkel nicht richtig sehen wie sie ihn ansah und ich war mir sicher es war besser für mich es nicht zu wissen.

„Danke, Dave.", hörte ich sie noch flüstern. „Das ist ein schönes Valentinstagsgeschenk."

Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er hatte ihr etwas geschenkt und sie freute sich darüber ...

Ich wollte so gerne zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie doch bitte zu Hause in ihr Zimmer schauen sollte, aber zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, hinderte mich die Prägung daran zu tun, was ich wollte.  
Und so stand ich nun einfach nur da. Unfähig mich zu bewegen. Unfähig um meine Liebe zu kämpfen.

Innerlich begann ich vom Schmerz zerfressen zu werden und als er sich herab beugte, um sie zu küssen entfuhr mir ein tiefes Knurren.

Schlagartig hielten sie inne und Nessie sah in meine Richtung. Es war stockdunkel und ich war im Schatten großer Tannen bedeckt von Sträuchern, dennoch wusste ich, dass sie mich sah.

Ohne Umschweife machte ich kehrt und stürmte davon. So schnell meine vier Pfoten mich trugen, flüchtete ich vor dem was ich eben gesehen hatte, durch den Wald. Es war schlimmer als eine Horde blutrünstiger Vampire. Schlimmer als der Schmerz damals bei den Neugeborenen und schlimmer als jener Schmerz kurz vor meiner ersten Verwandlung. Es war sogar schlimmer als damals, als ich erfahren hatte das Bella Edward heiraten würde.

Ich hatte das Gefühl ich wäre keine zwei Minuten gerannt da hatte ich die Villa schon erreicht. Zügig zog ich meine Kleider unter dem Strauch hervor, verwandelte mich zurück und zog sie an. Und jetzt da ich ein Mensch war, schlug der Schmerz noch einmal mit voller Wucht zu.  
Ich fühlte mich als würde eine unsichtbare Macht mich zu Boden drücken und sank zurück auf die Knie.

Heiße salzige Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht. Es waren leise Tränen, begleitet wurden sie von kaum mehr als einem Wimmern. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und spürte förmlich den Schmerz in meinem Herzen, als hätte man es wirklich durchtrennt.  
Ich hatte schon gelitten als Bella sich für Edward entschied, aber bei Nessie war der Schmerz unerträglich.

Mühsam schaffte ich es mich zu erheben und schleppte mich zurück ins Haus. Es war Niemand zu sehen, offenbar waren alle unterwegs. Gut. Es musste ja nicht jeder sehen wie ich krepierte.

Der Weg die Treppe hinauf kam mir vor wie das Besteigen des Mount Everest. Sogar die Atemnot schwang mit. In diesem Haus gab es sicher genug Sauerstoff zum Atmen und doch schaffte ich es kaum ein- und auszuatmen.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis ich in Nessies Zimmer stand. Mein Blick fiel auf das Bett und das kleine Kästchen auf dem Kissen. Mit zittrigen Händen griff ich danach, dann hörte ich wie die Tür hinter mir aufging. Als ich mich umdrehte, blickte ich in Bellas Gesicht. Wenn sie nicht schon kalkweiß gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie es jetzt ganz sicher geworden. Sie schlug die Hand vor dem Mund, als wäre sie zu Tode erschrocken (welch Ironie bei einer Toten).

Ich saß gebückt auf dem Bett und sah sie an. Sagte Nichts, war kaum in der Lage meinen Kopf zu heben und in ihre goldenen Augen zu sehen, die so voller Angst waren. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Gegenstand in meiner Hand. Sie musste nicht fragen, warum ich ihn in der Hand hatte und auch nicht für wen er bestimmt war. Bella Cullen kniete sich vor mich und legte eine ihrer kalten Hände auf meine Wange.

„Jake..", flüsterte sie.

Ich schloss die Augen, atmete zittrig aus und fühlte wie eine weitere Träne über mein Gesicht lief.

„Soll ich Carlisle anrufen?", fragte sie besorgt. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Aber Jake.. du siehst elend aus. Bitte -"

„Nein, Bella."

Meine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber ihren guten Ohren würde keine Silbe entgehen, dessen war ich mir bewusst.

„Kein Arzt der Welt kann mir helfen."

Sie schluchzte leise. Ich wusste, dass sie sich mal wieder auch selbst Schuld zuschob, so wie sie es immer machte.

„Und Bella.", begann ich. „Du trägst absolut _keine_ Schuld."

Sie sah mich ungläubig an.

„Bella, wir haben uns damals alle entschieden, ihr Nichts von der Prägung zu sagen und das war richtig so. Ich wollte nie, das sie sich dazu verpflichtet sieht, für mich mehr zu empfinden, als sie von sich aus wollte. Ich will doch nur, dass sie glücklich ist und wenn sie das auf diesem Wege ist, dann soll es so sein."

Mit der freien Hand griff sie jetzt eine meiner Hände.

„Aber Jake.. du leidest."

Ich seufzte. „Das spielt keine Rolle."

„Jake-"

Ich unterbrach sie, in dem ich mich erhob und zur Tür ging.

„Kümmere dich um das Wohl deiner Tochter, Bella. Nicht um Meines."

Dann wand ich mich von ihr ab, verließ den Raum und ging mit zittrigen Beinen zur Treppe, die hinunter in das Erdgeschoss führten.

Ich wollte einfach nur in mein Bett liegen und schlafen. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mein Inneres von Salzsäure zerfressen werden, allem voran mein Herz. Mein Blick wurde schummerig, so dass sich nunmehr alles in mir auf meine Gedanken fixierte, die in meinem Kopf waren.

Nie hatte jemand erwähnt, dass ein geprägter Werwolf seine ausgewählte Person nicht für sich gewinnen konnte. Was würde passieren, jetzt da Nessie sich für jemand anderes entschieden hatte?

Zittrig trat ich auf die oberste Stufe. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es reichte sie glücklich zu sehen und das war sie doch auch mit diesem Kerl.

Aber trotzdem zerfraß mich etwas.

Ich hielt es kaum einen Tag ohne sie aus.

Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass es unmöglich für mich war, für immer bei ihr zu sein, wenn sie ihren Weg nicht gemeinsam mit mir ging.

Und was würde dann mit mir passieren? Würde ich sterben?  
Oder war ich gerade schon dabei zu sterben?

Ich konnte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende denken, da sah ich wie der Boden auf mich zukam, dann wurde meine Welt schwarz...


	8. Mein Werwolf

**08 - Mein Werwolf**

Wassertröpfchen. Es waren meine Tränen, die vom Luftzug davon geweht wurden. Ich folgte Jacobs wohlriechendem Duft durch den Wald und blieb dabei so gut wie nie stehen, trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl zu spät zu kommen. In meinem Kopf ließ ich Geschehenes Revue passieren ...

Nachdem ich mit Dave mein Zuhause verlassen hatte, brauchte er erst mal eine Weile, um mich aufzuheitern. Ich hatte mich so schlecht gefühlt und wünschte Jacob hätte mir eine für mein Verhalten geklatscht, aber ich wusste, er würde mir nie wehtun. Ich hatte ihm wehgetan und das mit voller Absicht.

„Ach komm schon, was auch immer du getan hast, deine Leute werden dir verzeihen, Ren", versuchte Dave mich zu beruhigen. „Komm.. vergiss das. Heute ist immerhin ein besonderer Tag."

Ich nickte immer noch geistesabwesend und ließ mich einfach von David irgendwo hin fahren. Mir war es egal wohin er mit mir fuhr. Hauptsache ich konnte Jake nicht mehr wehtun. Von mir aus konnte er mit mir nach Australien ins Outback fahren, es war mir egal.

Doch er parkte schon nach einigen Minuten, öffnete meine Tür und hielt mir die Hand hin. Wie ein Gentleman, half er mir aus dem Wagen. Ich hoffte, er würde nicht schon wieder in ein Restaurant mit mir gehen, denn ich sah sicher elend aus und war auch nicht für diesen Anlass gekleidet.

Ich war fast erleichtert, als ich das Gebäude betrat in das er mich führte. Über die ganze Länge des Raumes waren an der Seite Bowlingbahnen und an einigen Bahnen jubelten Teams über ihre gefallenen Kegel. Mir war unbegreiflich, warum er mich hier her gebracht hatte, besonders romantisch wirkte das Ambiente hier nicht auf mich, auch wenn man es hier mit einigen zusätzlichen Blumen und hier und da kleinen Tauben-Figuren, die über den Bahnen hingen, versucht hatte.

An der letzten Bahn erblickte ich nun bekannte Gesichter. Hannah und einige Klassenkameraden waren dort.

„Na endlich seid ihr Beiden auch mal da", sagte sie heiter zu uns, als wir näher gekommen waren. „Der Austin hat uns ja extra früher gehen lassen, weil er uns ja soooo „lieb" hat. Na ja, immerhin hat er uns die freien Stunden geschenkt, damit wir hier ein bisschen Spaß haben können."

Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, dann widmeten wir uns alle dem Spiel.  
Bowling war glücklicherweise eine jener Sportarten, die ich noch am ehesten ausführen konnte, ohne aufzufallen. Alle Gaben, die mir in die Wiege gelegt worden waren, halfen mir nicht dabei, die Kugel wirklich gezielt mit wenigen Würfen alle Kegel umwerfen zu lassen. Ich war zwar sehr gut, aber nicht auffällig gut. Hannah bezeichnete es als „Anfängerglück". Ich musste an sich nur darauf achten, die Kugel nicht zu heftig auf die Bahn zu schubsen, da sie andernfalls vielleicht sogar durch die gegenüberliegende Wand fliegen konnte.

Alles in allem machte es mir aber Spaß und es tat gut die Anderen ausgelassen neben mir lachen zu hören. Ich wusste das David lieber mit mir allein gewesen wäre, aber offenbar hielt er es für klüger, mir erst mal das schreckliche Gefühl zu nehmen, das zu Hause in mir aufgekommen war.

Am Ende hatte ich sogar das Spiel gewonnen und durfte einen kleinen Pokal aus Plastik entgegennehmen. Er war kaum größer als ein normales Glas und mit einer Folie überzogen, die ihn aussehen ließ als wäre er aus echtem Silber. Meine Sorgen hatte ich inzwischen fast komplett ganz weit nach hinten verbannt.

Es war schon dunkel, als Dave mit mir über den Waldweg fuhr und an der Lichtung Halt machte. Etwas verunsichert trat ich mit ihm auf die Wiese. Nur das fahle Mondlicht bot eine Lichtquelle, doch ich sah trotzdem alles sehr gut.

„Renesmee", fing David leise an. „Ich habe diesen schönen Ort ausgesucht um dir etwas zu sagen ..."

Ich antwortete nichts und er setzte nach einer Pause seine kleine Rede fort.

„Ich möchte das du weisst, dass ich sehr viel für dich empfinde. Schon als mir Hannah von dir erzählte, wusste ich, dass du ein ganz besonderes Mädchen bist und als ich dich dann sah, war es schon um mich geschehen."

Ich schwieg immer noch eisern.

„Renesmee Cullen. Ich liebe dich."

Jetzt war es raus ... und ich stand immer noch stumm da und sah ihn an. In keiner Sekunde kam mir die Idee in den Kopf mit „ich dich auch" zu antworten, denn so war es nicht. Ich fand ihn nett und er sah auch nicht schlecht aus, trotzdem verspürte ich kein Kribbeln in seiner Nähe. Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt fühlte ich mich nicht mal wohl bei ihm.  
Er schien es nicht zu merken und deutete meine Sprachlosigkeit wohl falsch.

„Ja ... so was will man kaum glauben, wenn man es hört, aber es ist die Wahrheit, Ren."

Dann kramte er in seiner Hosentasche herum und zog einen kleinen roten Umschlag heraus, den er mir reichte. Ich öffnete ihn langsam. Neben einem kleinen weißen Brief kullerte noch eine Kette heraus. Sie war golden und hatte einen Anhänger. Ein D verschlungen mit einem R.

„Danke, Dave.", flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Das ist ein schönes Valentinstagsgeschenk."

Und es entsprach auch der Wahrheit. Ich fand es ja wirklich schön und ich fand es auch süß, dass er sich solche Mühe machte, aber noch ehe ich Weiteres sagen konnte, beugte er sich zu mir herab und küsste mich.

Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss nicht und war froh das ein Knurren ihn wenige Millisekunden später erschrocken aufsehen ließ. Sofort blickten meine schokoladenbraunen Augen in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und in der Finsternis erkannte ich den großen rostroten Wolf. Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihm gerannt, hätte ihm erklärt, dass das was er dachte nicht stimmte, denn ich war mir sicher, dass er dachte ich nempfand für David das selbe wie er für mich. Aber dem war nicht so.

„Ren?"

Davids Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, was auch immer das war, es ist weg."

„Ja er ist weg", flüsterte ich kaum merklich. „Der Wolf ist fort."

„Wolf?", fragte er ungläubig. Ich glaube kaum, dass die sich so nah an Menschen trauen, wenn es hier welche gibt."

Ich nickte, starrte aber weiterhin in die Büsche.

„Oh.. Ren.. was ich noch sagen wollte,

Ren?"

Jetzt legte er seine Hand an meine Wange und schob mein Gesicht so hin, dass ich ihn ansehen musste.

„Das in der Schule mit deiner Wolfsfigur, tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Ich möchte das du das weisst."

Und plötzlich traf es mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich hatte die Figur, die ich für Jake gemacht hatte, beschützt, ohne Rücksicht auf Geheimhaltung unseres wahren Seins.

Warum war ich dann nicht in der Lage, den echten Jacob zu schützen?

Im Gegenteil ich tat ihm weh. So unendlich weh und das spürte ich.

So wie er spürte wenn es mir nicht gut ging. Es war wie ein unsichtbares Band, das uns verband. Wie konnte ich auch nur eine Sekunde Zweifeln?

Das Gefühl das ich mit Jake auf der Wiese hatte, hatte ich zu keiner Zeit mit Dave gehabt und ich spürte auch, dass ich es mit Niemandem sonst haben würde. Nur mit ihm.

„Tut mir Leid, Dave. Ich kann dir nicht geben was du willst", sagte ich entschlossen, dann drückte ich ihm den Umschlag und die Kette in die Hand und raste davon.

Ich wollte zurück zu ihm, so schnell wie möglich.

Zurück zu dem, zu dem ich gehörte.

Dem ich schon immer gehört hatte.

Er war _mein_ Jacob – und nun war ich _seine_ Nessie.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals als ich die große Tür der Villa öffnete. Es brannte zwar überall Licht, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Das ungute Gefühl in mir machte sich jetzt nur noch breiter. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Rasch rannte ich die Kellertreppe hinab und in Jakes Zimmer, doch es war leer. Es war vom schummrigen Licht beleuchtet, dem einzigen Licht hier unten, da die Kellerfensterchen kaum mehr boten. Die unterste Schublade der Kommode stand offen. Ich lief zum wie immer ungemachten Bett und legte eine Hand auf die Matratze. Sie war kalt. Er war also nicht vor kurzem noch hier gewesen. Aber ich spürte, dass er in der Villa war und nicht etwa weiter weggerannt war, als er mich mit Dave gesehen hatte. Als ich wieder die Treppe empor lief und dann geradewegs weiter in den ersten Stock wollte, wurde ich plötzlich abgefangen.

Meine Mutter zog mich sanft aber bestimmt in die Küche.

„Mum was-?"

„Bitte setz dich, Renesmee."

Mit fragendem Blick setzte ich mich auf meinen Stuhl und beobachtete meine Mutter.

Sie versuchte etwas zu verbergen. „Möchtest du was trinken?"

Ihre banale Frage machte alles noch offensichtlicher.

„Nein, Mum", antwortete ich fordernd. „Ich möchte wissen was hier los ist, also sag schon."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und sah mich durchdringend an.

„Renesmee Schatz" ,begann sie und legte ihre Hände mit dem Handrücken nach unten auf den Tisch. Ich hatte meine bisher unter dem Tisch gehabt und legte sie jetzt in ihre. Sofort schlossen sich ihre zarten Finger um meine Hände. Es fühlte sich gut an. Kühl, erfrischend und beruhigend zugleich. Es war egal ob ich ein Baby war oder ein Teenager, sie war einfach meine Mutter und ich fühlte mich sicher bei ihr. Sie streichelte meinen Handrücken mit einem ihrer Finger.

„Du bist jung und ich weiß, dass momentan alles nicht einfach ist. Bitte gib dir keine Schuld."

„Schuld?", fragte ich. Meine Stimme war jetzt etwas höher. „Schuld für was?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sah mich einfach nur an.

„Mutter.." Meine Stimme wurde fast schon flehend. „Für was soll ich mir keine Schuld geben? Was ist passiert?"

Noch immer schwieg sie.

Jetzt wurde meine Stimme zittrig, ich musste Tränen unterdrückten.

„Mum.. wo ist Jake?"

Widerwillig lief meine Mutter mit mir die Treppe hinauf. Allein das wir schon nach oben gingen war sehr beunruhigend. Hier oben waren Carlisles Räume. Nicht nur sein Arbeitszimmer, sondern auch ein klinisch sauberer weißer Raum. Carlisle hatte damals auf diese Räumlichkeiten bestanden. Sie hatten geholfen, als meine Mutter mit mir schwanger war und Carlisle war der Meinung gewesen, es könne nicht verkehrt sein, sie auch hier einzurichten. Jetzt war ich ihm dankbar für seinen Wunsch.

Am Ende des langen Gangs warteten Carlisle, Esme und mein Vater.  
Carlisle lächelte sein „Arztlächeln" wie ich es gern nannte. Er war sehr gut darin, ein freundliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, um die Angehörigen von Patienten zu beruhigen, doch ich wusste was es bedeutete. Wenn es ein wahres echtes Lächeln gewesen wäre, hätte es anders ausgesehen. So aber erreichte es seine Augen nicht. Ein Trugbild. Ich musste meine Fragen nicht aussprechen, da bekam ich schon Antworten.

„Sein Zustand ist nicht stabil", sagte er förmlich. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun kann um ihm zu helfen. Ich bin Arzt. Kein Psychologe."

Mit dem Ärmel wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch es kamen sofort neue nach.

„Darf ich jetzt zu ihm?"

Ein sanftes Nicken war die Antwort. Esme lächelte freundlich und trat beiseite, so dass ich durch die weiße Tür gehen konnte.

Niemand folgte mir.

Der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Es war mir ein Rätsel wie jemand bei diesem Licht schlafen konnte und doch hatte er seine Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig trat ich näher und setzte mich auf den Hocker neben seinem Bett. Er wirkte wirklich so als schliefe er. Wäre er nicht so bleich gewesen, könnte man auch denken es wäre alles in Ordnung. So aber sah er mehr Tod aus als Lebendig. Die Schläuche und Kabel um ihn herum taten ihr übriges.

Ich nahm seine große Hand in meine und streichelte ihm über den Handrücken. Ich schluchzte und sah wie einige Tränen auf meiner Hose und auf seiner Hand landeten.

„Jake..." ,flüsterte ich leise. „Es tut mir so leid."

Ich bemerkte keine Reaktion, aber ich hoffte einfach, er würde mich hören, wenn ich weitersprach.

„Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun. Und doch habe ich es getan ... ich möchte das du weisst, dass das was du auf der Lichtung gesehen hast, nicht das war, für das du es wohl gehalten hast. Er ist nicht mehr für mich als ein guter Schulkamerad, auch wenn er sich mehr erhofft. Ich ..."

Vor den nächsten Sätzen musste ich noch einmal schlucken.

„Ich.. war mir bisher nur nicht sicher, was ich wirklich wollte, verstehst du?"

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig legte ich seine Hand wieder auf seinen Bauch. Dabei beugte ich mich leicht über ihn und strich ihm mit meiner anderen Hand über die Stirn.

„Was immer du auch tust...", flüsterte ich unter Tränen. „Bitte verlass mich nicht..."

Dann beugte ich mich herab, bis meine Lippen seine trafen. Obwohl sie kälter als meine waren fühlte es sich gut an. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Kuss erwidert werden würde, umso erstaunter war ich, als er es letztlich doch wurde. Wir küssten uns lange, still und leise. Keiner sagte etwas. Es war ein wundervoller Augenblick und es fühlte sich an als seien mit einem Mal tausend Lasten von mir abgefallen.  
Ich hatte mich immer dann automatisch und aus meinem Innern heraus schlecht gefühlt, wenn ich David bei irgendwas zugesagt und mich damit von Jake abgewandt hatte.

Jetzt war es genau andersherum.

Ich spürte das ich genau das Richtige tat.

Es war so wie es sein sollte. Ich war bei Jake und er bei mir.

Als ich mich endlich von ihm löste und aufstehen wollte, hielt er mich an der Hand fest.

„Nein", sagte er zwar sanft, aber trotz seines Zustands laut und deutlich. „Bitte geh nicht."

Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Nein.." antwortete ich und schlüpfte derweil aus meinen Schuhen, ohne die Hände dazu zu benutzen, davon hatte er ja eine in Beschlag genommen. „Ich gehe nicht weg, Jake."

Dann legte ich mich neben ihm, so dass mein Oberkörper auf seinem lag, senkte den Kopf, den ich auf seiner Brust direkt unterhalb seines Kinns gebettet hatte, schlang die Arme um ihn und schloss die Augen. „Nie mehr."

Es war dunkel, als ich meine Augen aufschlug. Offensichtlich war ich eingeschlafen. Ich merkte das ich nicht mehr auf Jake lag. Jetzt lagen wir beide eng aneinander auf der Seite. Er hatte seine Arme um mich war er wieder mollig warm und ich fühlte mich pudelwohl bei ihm. Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem seligen Lächeln und obwohl ich keinen Ton von mir gegeben hatte, bemerkte er es sofort. Sanft gab er mir einen Kuss auf mein Ohr. Lächelnd drehte ich mich nun um und nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände.

„Wie geht es dir, Jake?"

Er lächelte. „Das fragst du noch?

Wenn du bei mir bist, wie könnte es mir da je schlecht gehen, Nessie?"

Zufrieden küsste ich ihn abermals und er erwiderte meinen Kuss ganz sanft, kein bisschen drängend. Als ich meine Lippen von seinen löste, sah ich ihn seine schwarzen Augen. Sie leuchteten heller als der Sternenhimmel draußen und ich versank immer tiefer in ihnen. Ich kam nicht umhin ihn nochmal zu küssen. Er strich mir derweil mit den Händen sanft über den Rücken und durch mein lockiges langes Haar. In meinem Bauch flatterten die Schmetterlinge um die Wette.

Dann ließ ich wieder von ihm ab, machte mich kleiner und kuschelte mich an seine warme Brust. Er legte sein Kinn vorsichtig auf meinen Kopf und zog die Decke um uns, ehe er wohl auch die Augen schloss.  
Gemeinsam sanken wir in einen tiefen, zufriedenen Schlaf. Ich war mir sicher, dass weder ich noch er jemals so gut geschlafen hatten.

Als wir am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, war der Raum vom Licht der Sonne hell erleuchtet und die Vögel zwitscherten.

Schlaftrunken erhob ich mich, gähnte und streckte meine Glieder.  
Jacob neben mir machte ebenfalls Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Ich wollte ihn wieder zurück ins Bett drücken.

„Bleib doch noch liegen, Jake."

Er sah mich ungläubig an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nessie.. es geht mir gut, ehrlich."

Ich musterte ihn aufmerksam, während er mich stumm ansah. Er sah wirklich kein bisschen mehr dem Jake ähnlich, den ich gestern Abend hier vorgefunden hatte. Seine Haut hatte wieder eine schöne Farbe, sein Herzschlag und sein Atem gingen normal und sein Körper hatte wieder seine normale Temperatur von zweiundvierzig Grad. Er hörte sich auch nicht krank und schwach an und alles in allem wirkte er sehr zufrieden.  
Ich erwischte mich einen Moment, wie in mir der Gedanke aufflammte, er könnte gestern nur simuliert haben, doch ich sperrte diese böse Unterstellung schnell wieder weg. Ich hatte seinen Schmerz gespürt. Er war durch und durch echt gewesen.

Also gut", sagte ich letztlich. „Dann lass uns runtergehen."

Er lächelte zufrieden, erhob sich und marschierte dann zur Tür hinaus und ich hinter ihm her. Als er am Treppenansatz ankam rief ich an er solle stehen bleiben, woraufhin er sich fragend zu mir umdrehte.

„Mh?"

Ich antwortete nichts, sondern lächelte stumm und nahm seine Hand.  
Dann gingen wir zusammen, Hand in Hand, die Treppe hinunter und betraten die Küche.

Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich hier alle antreffen würde. Die Sonne schien. Dadurch war nicht nur Carlisle daran gehindert ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, nein, mein Vater konnte auch nicht zur Highschool und Emmett und Rosalie blieb der Weg ins College verwehrt. Allesamt starrten sie uns an, wie wir da händchenhaltend vor ihnen standen. Verlegen fuhr ich mir mit der freien Hand durchs ungekämmte Haar und zog es vor, erst mal nur den Boden unter dem Küchentisch zu begutachten. Da er frisch geputzt war gab es dort nicht sonderlich viel zu entdecken, abgesehen von der Unterseite des Marmor-Tisches der sich in den Fließen spiegelte.

Keiner sagte was. Anscheinend warteten sie alle darauf, dass ich den ersten Schritt machte und so biss ich in den sauren Apfel und ergriff das Wort.

„Nun.." begann ich vorsichtig. „Ich ... wir... zwischen uns hat sich etwas verändert..."

Ich ließ rasch meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ehe ich fortfuhr. In keinem Gesicht erblickte ich Zorn oder dergleichen, also sprach ich weiter.

„Ich..."

Ich stöhnte einmal kurz auf und ließ den Arm sinken, der vorher so eifrig in meinem Haar gewühlt hatte. „Ich bin mit Jacob zusammen... so jetzt ist´s raus."

Ich machte mich schon auf Gelächter und Empörung gefasst, doch dies alles blieb aus. Fragend blickte ich in die Gesichter meiner Eltern.

„Wollt ihr nichts dazu sagen?"

Meine Mutter hob eine ihrer wohlgeformten Augenbrauen.

„Na so was wie ... 'muss es der sein' oder 'bist du dir da wirklich sicher' oder 'das kannst du nicht machen'? Eben was was normale Eltern so sagen ... du kannst auch einfach 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch' sagen, Mum ... aber bitte sag irgendetwas."

Mein Tonfall begann flehende Ausmaße anzunehmen und ich spürte wie Jake beruhigend meine Hand drückte.

„Renesmee.. du musst wissen, wir haben schon geahnt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, da warst du nur wenige Tage alt." Es war mein Vater, der gesprochen hatte.

Jetzt war ich diejenige die empört war. „Was?!"

Die Tatsache, dass sie wussten was kommen würde, noch ehe ich es im entferntesten gewusst hatte, schmerzte. Wie konnten sie sich meiner Gefühle sicherer sein als ich selbst? Und vor allem, warum hatten sie es verschwiegen. Jacob wäre dadurch vieles erspart geblieben und mir auch. Insbesondere die letzten Wochen und mein Date mit David empfand ich nun als vollkommen überflüssig.

„Wie konntet ihr das wissen? Ich dachte Alice sieht weder mich noch Jake. Zwei auf einem Haufen sind für sie absolut nicht sichtbar."

Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf und ich vernahm ein leichtes Lachen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht mein Schatz. Alice hat damit nichts zu tun."

Jetzt ließ ich Jake los und legte beide Hände auf den Tisch. „Was ist es dann?" Ich wollte Antworten und zwar sofort.

„Das ist schwer zu erklären und im Grunde brauchst du es auch nicht zu wissen", versuchte mein Vater mich zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich _will _es aber wissen, Dad."

„Das ist eine Sache der Werwölfe und hat nichts mit uns zu tun."

Nach dieser etwas überraschenden Antwort drehte ich mich fragend zu Jacob um, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. Er sah Edward durchdringend an und ich konnte sogar eine Spur Zorn in seinen Gesichtszügen ausmachen.

„Jake? Was meint er damit?"

Jetzt wand er sein Gesicht mir zu. Der Zorn war sofort einem Lächeln gewichen. Doch es war kein echtes Lächeln. Ich erkannte sofort das er es aufgesetzt hatte.

„Das wirst du zum rechten Zeitpunkt schon noch erfahren, Nessie."

Jetzt wurde ich ungehalten. Hatte ich kein Recht die Wahrheit über meine eigenen Gefühle zu erfahren?

„Jake?!"

„Nessie..", sagte er und hob die Arme. „Bitte."

Das genügte. In meinem Kopf erschien wieder das Bild vom gestrigen Abend und sofort verflog meine Wut. Wenn er mich so bat konnte ich nicht weiter fragen. Ich hoffte er würde Recht behalten und das ich bald erfuhr worum es hier genau ging.

Da es schon relativ spät war und es sich nicht mehr lohnte, jetzt noch mit irgendeiner Ausrede zur Schule zu gehen und praktischerweise auch der Rest der Familie zu Hause war, entschloss auch ich mich dazu, den Rest des Tages zu Hause zu bleiben.

Beim Spaziergang über die Ländereien, auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, dachte ich noch einmal über das kurze Gespräch in der Küche nach. Ich war wirklich überrascht gewesen, dass meine Eltern es einfach so hingenommen hatten. Gut, welche andere Wahl hatten sie den groß gehabt? Sie hätten meckern oder es mir ganz verbieten können, aber was hätte das gebracht?

Mein Opa Charlie war sicher auch nicht begeistert gewesen, als meine Mutter Edward nach Hause gebracht hatte. Ich seufzte und Jake sah mich daraufhin fragend an.

„Was hast du denn?"

Ich sah ihn an und blieb stehen, woraufhin auch er stehen blieb, schließlich hielt er mich an der Hand. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mh?"

Wieder seufzte ich und strich mir mit der freien Hand durchs Haar.

„Ach ich weiß nicht..."

„Ist es immer noch die Sache von vorhin, in der Küche?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und nickte stumm.

Sein Mund formte sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ach komm schon... was spielt es denn für eine Rolle ob sie es vorher wussten? Ich finde das Einzige das wirklich zählt, ist das unsere Gefühle echt sind. Findest du nicht auch?"Fragend hielt er inne und sah mich an.

Jetzt lächelte auch ich, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er legte seine Hände an meine Taille und hob mich dabei leicht hoch, so dass ich mich nicht mehr mühsam zu strecken brauchte. Dann wanderten meine Hände langsam über seinen Hals und an seinen Hinterkopf und ich strich ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar. Mein Kuss wurde intensiver, fordernder. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn direkt auf der Wiese zu Boden geworfen und mit Küssen überhäuft, doch da setzte er mich plötzlich wieder auf den Boden und löste seine Lippen von meinen.

Enttäuscht zog ich einen Schmollmund, der sich aber schnell im überraschten Ausdruck meines Gesichts verlor, als ich sah, dass Jacob etwas kleines Rotes aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte und es mir nun mit einem zarten Lächeln entgegen hob.

„Hier", sagte er sanft. „Das war eigentlich mein Valentinstagsgeschenk an dich, aber... na ja."

Kurz bekam mein Glücksgefühl einen Dämpfer, als die Bilder vom gestrigen Tag in meinem inneren Auge aufflammten. Er bemerkte dies anscheinend sofort und versuchte es runter zuspielen.

„Ach vergiss es einfach und nimm es eben jetzt ... es ist doch egal an welchem Tag du es kriegst solange es von Herzen kommt ... und das tut es ... wirklich."

Langsam hob ich meine Arme und nahm das kleine Quadrat an mich. Es war mit dunkelrotem Samt bezogen. Auf der Oberseite war ein silbernes Herz ein gestickt. Eigentlich war es ja nur eine Verpackung und das eigentliche Geschenk befand sich darin, aber mich faszinierte schon die Packung.

„Öffne es."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen und klappte vorsichtig den Deckel hoch. Es war sehr stabil und bevor ich den Deckel ganz zurück geschoben hatte, fuhr er wie von Zauberhand bis zum Anschlag ganz langsam zurück. Offenbar hatte die kleine Schatulle einen Feder-Mechanismus.

Vom Inhalt war ich nicht weniger fasziniert, als von der Verpackung.  
Das Licht der Sonne wurde vom Silberkettchen, das hier in weiches Samt gebettet lag reflektiert. Es funkelte mich förmlich an. Doch der wahre Schatz, der hier in meiner Hand lag, war der Anhänger der Halskette. Es war ein reiner, sauberer klarer Glaskörper in Form eines Herzens, der mich hier in tausend Facetten und wunderschönen Farben anstrahlte, je nachdem wie das Licht darauf viel.

Jake hatte sich aber nicht damit begnügt mir ein Glasherz zu schenken. Im Inneren des Herzens erkannte ich ein 3-D-Portrait von Jake und mir. Allerdings war dies ein Schnappschuss aus vergangenen Tagen, den auf dem Bild saß ich auf seinem Rücken. Ich sah kaum älter als zwei bis drei Jahre aus. Wir sahen beide sehr glücklich aus.

Immer noch gebannt drehte ich das Herzchen in der Hand und betrachtete das dreidimensionale Bild von allen Seiten. Dann spürte ich Jakes vertraute Hand auf meiner Wange. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf leicht dagegen und schloss die Augen.

„Du wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein, Renesmee", flüsterte er leise und streichelte dabei sanft meine Wange.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und drückte mich an ihn. Mein Kopf lag an seiner Brust und ich hörte sein Herz pochen.

„Und du in Meinem."


	9. Dies wäre absolut nicht

**09 – Dies wäre absolut nicht notwendig gewesen**

Am folgenden Tag saß ich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl am Frühstückstisch. Die Sonne schien heute nicht mehr und so war für uns alle klar, das wir den Tag nicht drinnen verbringen würden.  
Ich war nah dran gewesen das Angebot meiner Mutter, heute noch einmal zu Hause zu bleiben, anzunehmen. Doch letzten Endes erkannte ich, dass es absolut nichts brachte, außer das ich alles noch länger vor mir herschob. Und wenn ich David nicht bald eine Erklärung gab, würde er sicher von selbst hier herkommen und das war mehr als ungesund für ihn. Jake wusste auch ohne das ich es ihm zu erzählen brauchte, dass mir ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken war in die Schule gehen zu müssen.

„Soll ich mitkommen?", hatte er gefragt und mich dabei erwartungsvoll angesehen.

Ich hatte allerdings nur ein Kopfschütteln für ihn parat.

„Es ist besser wenn ich allein gehe, Jake."

Sofort hatte sich sein Mund zu einem leichten Schmollmund verzogen.

„Ach komm schon Jake. Am ersten Schultag war mir auch nicht wohl und da warst du auch nicht dabei."

„Ja, da war ich nicht dabei, da hast du Recht. Aber ich war nur nicht dabei, weil ich mich an dem Tag um dein Valentinstagsgeschenk kümmern musste."

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue hatte ich ihn angeschaut. „Und das wäre nicht auch wann anders gegangen?"

„Nein."

Und damit war die Sache dann gegessen gewesen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn dann waren wir auch schon aufgestanden und ich hatte mich mehr oder weniger zum Auto hin gezwungen und war widerwillig eingestiegen.

Ein Teil von mir wollte zurück zu Jake, der jetzt mit verschränkten Armen kurz vor der Haustür darauf wartete mir zum Abschied zu winken oder ein Küsschen durch die Luft zu pusten.

Der Andere Teil indes, stand mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor mir.  
Mein Mund formte sich dennoch zu einem Lächeln, als Jacob mir wie ich schon erwartet hatte, einen Luftkuss zu schweben ließ, den ich erwiderte.

Was allerdings danach kam hatte ich nicht erwartet. Er zog sich sein Shirt und die Schuhe aus, machte einen Satz zur Seite und verwandelte sich im Sprung. Der rostrote Wolf spurtete nun zügig auf meinen Wagen zu und sprang einfach drüber hinweg. Im Rückspiegel sah ich wie er hinten wieder auf vier Pfoten landete und mir schwanzwedelnd entgegen hechelte. Ich musste kichern und das dumpfe Gefühl von eben war verschwunden.

Rasch legte ich den Rückwärtsgang ein und wendete mein schneeweißes Auto, dann fuhr ich aus dem Hof hinaus und auf die Landstraße. Neben mir hielt Jacob mühelos Schritt und erfasste mich im Spurt mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Wenn du meinst!", rief ich ihm zu, legte den fünften Gang ein und trat das Gaspedal durch. Ich nahm rasch an Tempo zu. Von Null auf 100 in 4,4 Sekunden. Noch immer sah ich Jake neben mir. Ich ließ die Scheibe der Beifahrertür mit leichtem Druck auf ein Knöpfchen zu meiner Rechten hinab.

„Das ist unfair, Jake!", rief ich ihm zu. „Du weisst genau, dass das Auto dir nicht das Wasser reichen kann, außerdem muss ich zur Schule!"

Er antwortete mit einem freudigen Bellen.

„Bis später, Jake!"

Dann bog ich bei der nächsten Möglichkeit links ab und machte mich auf den Weg zur ich mich wenigen Minuten später im Rückspiegel erblickte und mein Gesicht immer noch lachend strahlte, musste ich sofort an Hannah denken. Als mein Vater in meiner ersten Schulwoche zum ersten Mal mit ihr geredet hatte, hatte sie ihr Lächeln den ganzen restlichen Tag über nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommen. Sie hatte gewirkt, als hätte sie gerade irgendwas genommen und ihre Statue vollkommen versaut.

_Ach ja richtig.. die Statue _

Ich nahm mir fest vor, das gute Stück am Abend aus dem Handschuhfach meines Vaters zu holen und die Fehler darauf zu beseitigen.

Als ich letztlich auf dem Schulparkplatz, nach einigen Minuten, endlich einen freien Platz gefunden und mein Auto dort abgestellt hatte, grinste ich noch immer vor mich hin. Jetzt war ich diejenige die total benebelt war und nicht mehr Hannah. Es machte mir nicht mal was aus, total zu spät gekommen zu sein, weil ich unbedingt noch ein Rennen gegen Jake hatte machen müssen, das von vorneherein nur er gewinnen groß nachzudenken klopfte ich an, dann öffnete ich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Wir hatten gerade Geschichte.

Jetzt waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Der Lehrer sah nicht gerade begeistert aus – und dennoch bewegten sich meine Mundwinkel kein Stück nach unten.

„Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte ich mich. Ich meinte es ja irgendwo doch ehrlich, aber es klang alles andere als das. Ich musste mich anstrengen nicht los zu kichern und für alle Anderen musste es so wirken, als würde ich mich über ihre Gesichter lustig machen. Ganz so, als ginge es mir sonst wo vorbei, dass ich zu spät gekommen war. Als fände ich das auch noch toll.

„Haben Sie eine Erklärung dafür, Fräulein Cullen?", fragte er höflich aber bestimmt.

_Ich hatte eben ein Rennen mit meinem Freund, der ein Werwolf ist_

„Uhm... verschlafen.", antwortete ich kurz. Was besseres war mir auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.

„Aha." War die Antwort. Meine Entschuldigung schien nicht zufriedenstellend gewesen zu zeigte er jetzt nach hinten auf meinen Platz.

„Ich hoffe einfach mal, das bleibt eine einmalige Sache und bitte Sie Platz zu nehmen und dem Unterricht so gut es geht zu folgen. Den verpassten Stoff müssen Sie sich von Ihren Mitschülern besorgen."

Jetzt musste ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund halten, damit mir bei dem Wort „Stoff" kein Lachen entfleuchte. Meine Mitschüler sahen mich verwirrt an, der Lehrer hatte es anscheinend nicht bemerkt. Nein, meinen Stoff konnte mir hier niemand geben. Das konnte nur einer.

Dann wanderten meine Augen endlich zu meinem Platz. Hannah funkelte mich finster an. Mein Lächeln verflüchtigte sich langsam und ich wagte es ganz vorsichtig meine Augen durch den Raum wandern zu lassen. David würdigte mich keines Blickes.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, mir von Hannah Infos über das Verpasste zu holen. Ich hielt es nicht mal für notwendig dem Unterricht jetzt zu folgen.

Viel wichtiger, als das Vergangene, war für mich jetzt das was noch kommen würde. Ich würde nie wieder allein sein, würde mein Leben zusammen mit Jacob verbringen. Wir würden unseren Weg gemeinsam gehen. Ich hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass es so sein musste.

Doch nun galt es erst mal, die letzten Steine aus dem Weg zu räumen und einer davon saß wenige Meter von mir entfernt …

Bis ich mich mit meinem Tablett in der Cafeteria niedergelassen hatte, hatte Hannah ihren Mund nicht aufgemacht. Als ich aber nun einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte und gerade schluckte, ergriff sie endlich das Wort.

„Was sollte das denn?"

Fragend sah ich sie an. „Was? Darf ich nicht auch mal verschlafen, Hannah?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Quatsch, du weisst genau was ich meine.

Ich rede von vorgestern. Warum hast du ihn abblitzen lassen?"

„Ist das nicht meine Sache?", antwortete ich monoton.

„Schon, aber ich begreife es nicht. Es will mir nicht in den Kopf wie man ihm einen Korb geben kann. Ihr habt euch doch so gut verstanden."

Ich nickte. „Richtig. Die Betonung liegt auf der Vergangenheitsform."

„Was hat er dir denn getan?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle was er getan hat. Was er von mir will, kann ich ihm nicht geben. Ich liebe ihn ganz einfach nicht. Ich kann doch mit Niemandem zusammen sein nur weil dieser Jemand es will."

Langsam wurde Hannahs Miene wieder weicher. Eine Weile sagte sie nichts mehr und nahm ab und zu eine Gabel von ihrem Salat, während ich etwas schneller aß. Dann schien ihr Blick auf die Kette um meinen Hals zu fallen.

So.. und wer ist es dann?"

„Mh?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ich nehme mal an du hast dir den Anhänger nicht selbst gekauft."

„Ach so."

Langsam wanderte meine Hand an meinen Hals und meine Finger streichelten das Glas.

„Du wirst es schon noch erfahren ... irgendwann."

Jetzt sah sie belämmert drein.

„Komm schon, Ren. Du musst doch kein Geheimnis draus machen. Ist doch nur eine Beziehung."

„Nein.", antwortete ich. Meine Stimme klang wie aus weiter Ferne. „Er ist die aufgehende Sonne in meinem Leben. Ohne ihn würde ich in der Dunkelheit umherirren."

Schlagartig prustete Hannah los und kam aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus. „Oh mein Gott, Ren. Du laberst vielleicht einen Mist. Hast du das aus irgendeinem Buch geklaut? Meine Güte wie kitschig."

Meine Hände griffen mein Tablett. „Wenn du meinst.", antwortete ich kurz, dann schritt ich davon, schob es in den Wagen und verließ zügig die Cafeteria. Als ich die schwere Tür hinter mir schloss und mich umdrehte, hätte ich die Person, die plötzlich vor mir stand, beinahe umgerannt.  
Überrascht stieß ich mit meinem Kopf gegen Daves Brust und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Oh.. tut mir leid."

„Was?", antwortete er bissig. „Das gerade eben oder das vorgestern?"

Noch immer konnte ich meinen Mund nicht schließen und obwohl er offen stand, drang keines der Worte die ich sagen wollte nach draußen.

„Weisst du wie weh das tut?" Seine Augen funkelten mich zornig an und ich machte einige Schritte zurück, bis ich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß.

„Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben. Du hast mir auch absolut nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich nur ein Freund für dich bin."

Jetzt sah ich ihn mit einem Anflug von Wut an. „Wenn du das falsch deutest, kann ich nichts dafür."

„Falsch deuten?", schoss es aus ihm heraus. Er schien immer lauter zu werden. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du falsche Signale sendest."

„Hab ich nicht."

„HAST DU WOHL!"

Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an. Im Grunde brauchte ich keine Furcht vor ihm zu haben, er konnte mir ohnehin nichts fühlte ich mich von ihm bedroht und in die Ecke gedrängt und wenn er mich schlagen würde, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal wehren. Aber das würde er doch nicht, oder?

„Dave.. bitte hör auf zu schreien."

Er ignorierte meine Bitte einfach.

„Aber als deine Familie dich genervt hat, da war ich gut genug für dich, oder? Da bist du mit mir mitgekommen."

„Ja.", antwortete ich leise und starrte auf den Boden.

„Ich fand den Tag mit dir auch sehr schön und ... und es hat mir auch geholfen -"

-"Aber?", unterbrach er mich zornig.

„Aber ..."

Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten, wühlte in meinem Wortschatz und fand doch nichts. Mein Atem ging immer schneller und ich musterte den Asphalt unter mir mit immer größeren Augen, bis ich letztlich den Kopf hob und David unverwandt anblickte.

„Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen, David."

Meine Worte kamen klar und deutlich aus meinem Mund.

„Mag sein, dass du bisher noch Jede gekriegt hast, die du wolltest, aber alles muss einmal ein Ende haben und ich will nun mal nichts von dir."

Jetzt war es an ihm erschrocken zu gucken. Doch sein Gesicht verzog sich bald wieder zu einer wütenden Fratze und ich glaubte wirklich noch, er würde mir gleich Eine klatschen. Dann wanderten auch seine Augen zu meinem Hals und blieben am Anhänger meiner Kette kleben wie Fliegen in der Venusfliegenfalle.

Langsam langte seine Hand nach meinem Anhänger. Da ich unfähig war ihn aufzuhalten, umschlossen seine Finger bald das kühle Glas. Ich fürchtete schon er würde es zerdrücken.

„Bitte nimm deine Hände da weg, David."

Er machte keine Anstalten meiner Bitte nachzukommen.

„David, bitte.", bat ich noch einmal.

Sein Blick wurde wahnsinnig, als er weiterhin mit dem Fingern über das Herz strich.

„Wolf ..."

Er flüsterte es kaum hörbar, aber meinem Gehör war es nicht entgangen. Abermals wünschte ich mir die Fähigkeit meines Vaters in anderer Leute Köpfe schauen zu können. Ich wollte wissen was Dave dachte. Wie brachte er die Wolfsgestalt in Verbindung mit mir? Oder hielt er es für einen Zufall, dass ich im Kunstunterricht die Wolfsform gewählt hatte, auf der Lichtung von einem Wolf geredet hatte und nun auch noch ein Abbild dieses Tieres am Hals trug? Ich hoffte er würde einfach zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass ich ganz einfach fasziniert von diesen Tieren war, so wie andere Mädchen Pferde oder Delfine mochten.  
Sein Blick ließ mich jedoch nicht darauf schließen, dass er an so was harmloses glaubte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch und seine Augen waren geweitet. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn Dampf aus seiner Nase gekommen war, denn sein Gesicht lief schon rosa an.

„Dave?", fragte ich unsicher. „Bitte beruhige dich doch wieder."  
Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, er könnte jemals auf das was ich sagte reagieren? Jetzt umfasste ich seine Hand mit meinen beiden Händen.

„Lass los", sagte ich noch einmal in normalem Ton. Als ich meine Hände fester um seine Finger schloss um sie zu öffnen und mein Herz zu befreien, wurde sein Griff noch fester.

„Dave!", fauchte ich ihn an.

„Nimm deine Griffel da weg!" Die Worte kamen nicht aus meinem Mund. Die raue Stimme war hinter David ertönt. Wie aus dem Nichts stand Jacob plötzlich hinter ihm, nur mit Shorts bekleidet. Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. David hatte sich nun zu ihm umgedreht und seinen wahnsinnigen Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Ich konnte jetzt sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, spürte aber wie die Hand um meinen Anhänger herum anfing zu zittern und mit ihr der Rest seines Körpers.

Jake war deutlich größer als David und fast doppelt so breit. Er musste sehr einschüchternd auf Dave wirken, wie er da so vor ihm stand.

„Bist du taub, Milchbubi?"

Dave antwortete nichts, starrte ihn einfach weiter an. Langsam lösten sich seine Finger von meinem Glasanhänger, bis seine Hände letztlich schlaff neben ihm baumelten und er sich nun komplett zu Jake gewandt hatte.

„Na also ... geht doch …

Nessie?"

Seine Augen erfassten mich und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leicht triumphierenden Lächeln. Ich nickte kurz und ging an Dave vorbei hinüber zu Jake, der sofort einen Arm um meine Taille legte und mich dann langsam und ohne zu drängen zu sich zog. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da lag meine bleiche Hand schon auf der rostroten warmen Haut seiner nackten Brust und mein Kopf war an seine Seite gelehnt. Seine Gestik sprach unmissverständliche Worte. Irgendwo hatten wir eben doch alle noch ein paar Urinstinkte. Jake wahrscheinlich noch mehr als Andere. Ich war froh, dass er gekommen war, doch gleichzeitig wünschte ich mir, er wäre fern geblieben. Im Moment konnte ich nur hoffen, dass er davon absah Dave an die Gurgel zu gehen. Wie in den meisten Fällen, musste ich meinen Wunsch auch diesmal nicht laut aussprechen, da spürte Jacob ihn scheinbar schon.

Er warf Dave noch einen finsteren Blick zu, dann nahm er mich auf den Arm und war rasch mit mir im Wald, der hinter der Schule angrenzte, verschwunden.

Wir waren kaum aus Sicht- und Hörweite jeglicher Leute, als ich mich aus seinen Armen wand. Rasch, aber sanft, setzte mich mein „Retter" ab und grinste mich verschmitzt an. Als er aber meinen Blick sah, verschwand das Grinsen direkt wieder.

„Bist du noch bei Trost?!", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Unsere Familie hat es jahrelang geschafft nicht aufzufallen und jetzt machen wir das alles innerhalb weniger Tage zunichte! Erst ich, jetzt du!"

Beschwichtigend hob er die Arme.

„Nessie, Nessie.. bitte beruhige dich doch wieder."

Ich ignorierte gekonnt seine Bitte, begann wütend auf und ab zu laufen und gestikulierte wild herum. „Die werden alle stinksauer sein! Wir haben alles kaputt gemacht! Wahrscheinlich müssen wir umziehen ... oder schlimmer! Wahrscheinlich können wir gar nichts mehr dagegen machen und haben nirgendwo mehr unsere Ruhe!"

„Nessie..." Sein Tonfall hatte einen mahnenden Hauch angenommen. „Jetzt mal doch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand."

„Tu ich aber!

Denkst du etwa David schöpft keinen Verdacht?!"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber es muss ja nicht jeder direkt an Vampire und Werwölfe denken. Ich hab es schließlich auch nie geglaubt und deine Mutter ist erst durch mich so richtig drauf gekommen."

„Okay", gab ich zurück. „Was sonst denkt er nun deiner Meinung nach?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, was in seinem Hirn vorgeht. Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber wenn du mal versuchst, mich durch die Augen eines normalen Sterblichen zu betrachten, wird dir nichts Unnatürliches an mir auffallen, Nessie."

Wieder grinste er mich an. Im Gegenzug musterte ich ihn mit müdem Blick und kam letztlich zu einem anderen Entschluss als er erhofft hatte.

„Aha."

Wieder ein Augenverdreher. „Ach komm schon, Nessie. So gesehen müsste jeder Bodybuilder ein Werwolf sein."

Ich hielt inne und dachte nach. Eigentlich hatte er ja recht. Zumindest optisch könnte man noch denken, dass Jake einfach groß gewachsen war und zudem noch mächtig Sport trieb.

„Also gut. Haken wir das ab und kommen zum nächsten Punkt."

Fragend sah Jake mich an, schien aber fest entschlossen mir auch diesmal den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

„Du musstest ja unbedingt in übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit zwischen den Büschen verschwinden ... was soll er denn da denken? Das Anabolika auch noch erhöhte Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit zur Folge hat?"

Diesmal hatte er nicht sofort eine Antwort parat und fing schon an sich am Kopf zu seufzte und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Jake ... wir müssen mit den Anderen darüber reden, vielleicht finden sie einen Ausweg."

Er nickte stumm.

Am Abend bat ich Carlisle eine „Familienversammlung" einzuberufen. Als er kurzerhand alle in unsere große, saubere Küche mit dem schönen Marmortisch rief, hatte ich ihm noch keinen Grund für meine Bitte genannt. Dennoch kam er ihr ohne Umschweife sofort nach.

Als mein Vater den Raum betrat. musterte er mich eindringlich. Ich hatte meine Gedanken nicht gut genug verbergen können und so wusste er jetzt Bescheid. Dies wurde umso deutlicher. als er Jake böse an funkelte, der sich schon an seinen Platz gesetzt hatte. Nach und nach kamen sie alle herein und so nahm ich am oberen Ende des Tisches Platz. Carlisle ließ sich mir gegenüber auf dem ledernen Stuhl nieder, alle Anderen nahmen zwischen uns zu beiden Seiten Platz, wobei meine Eltern und Jake mir am nächsten waren.

Als sie mich alle schließlich erwartungsvoll ansahen, musste ich schlucken und Jacob reichte mir unter dem Tisch seine Hand.

„Also Renesmee.", sprach mein Großvater sanft. „Du hast das Wort."

Ich nickte stumm und kramte in meinem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten. Ich versuchte nicht in die Gesichter der Anderen zu schauen und betrachtete einfach das Muster der Tischplatte, als aber nach drei Minuten geduldigem Warten immer noch nichts von mir kam, außer das mein Mund leicht offen stand, jedoch kein Wort aus ihm ertönte, wollte Jake mir zur Hilfe kommen.

„Soll ich?", fragte er ruhig und drückte meine Hand, doch ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, wäre das nie passiert. Ich mache das schon."

Er verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte kurz auf. „Nessie... du brauchst nicht alles auf dich zu nehmen, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Bitte mach nicht die gleichen Fehler, wie deine Mutter und laste dir Dinge auf, die du nicht zu verantworten hast."

Sofort hob meine Mutter aufmerksam den Kopf. „Was?", fragte sie mit ihrer Glockenstimme. „Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?"

„Du weisst genau was ich meine, Bella", konterte Jake rasch.

Ehe meine Mutter aber antworten konnte, wurden sie von Großvater unterbrochen.

„Bella, Jacob. Bitte. Es geht jetzt nicht um eure Vergangenheit. Wir sind hier weil uns Renesmee etwas mitzuteilen hat."

Kurz funkelten sich meine Mutter und Jake noch an, dann lehnten sie sich wieder im Stuhl zurück. Jeder auf seine Art. Meine Mutter graziös und ohne einen Ton, bei Jake hingegen hörte man deutlich wie sein Rücken gegen die Stuhllehne knallte.

„Gut.", meinte Carlisle, eher er sich wieder mir zu wandte „Renesmee?"

Abermals versuchte ich die richtigen Worte zu finden. Warum war ich eigentlich so nervös? Was konnte schon groß passieren? Sie würden mir mit Sicherheit nicht den Kopf abreißen, etwas anderes, als eine Lösung mit mir zu suchen, blieb ihnen gar nicht übrig. Und David aus dem Weg räumen würden sie schätzungsweise auch nicht, das sprach absolut gegen ihre Prinzipien. Im Grunde wusste Dave ja auch gar nichts, es war meine reine Vermutung gewesen, das er im Begriff war, eine etwaige Ahnung zu schöpfen, dass mit uns was nicht stimmte oder aber, dass er diese Ahnung schon hatte.

„Renesmee?" Die Stimme Carlisle´s riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja.", gab ich zurück. „Also ..."

Ich atmete noch einmal kurz durch.

„Ich glaube, dass David dabei ist unsere „Tarnung" zu durchschauen, bin mir aber nicht hundertprozentig sicher."

Kaum hatte ich geendet, seufzte ich direkt noch einmal und musterte wieder die Tischplatte. Eine ganze Weile sagte Niemand etwas, da ergriff Carlisle wieder das Wort.

„David ist Jemand aus deiner Schule nehme ich an?"

Verwundert blickte ich auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er offenbar von meinem Date wusste, doch ich hatte zu wenig vom Geschehenen preisgegeben, als das groß über meinen Verehrer geredet worden wäre.

„David war ihr Date, Carlisle.", berichtigte ihn Rose freundlich.

„Ah ...

Und wie kommst du zu deiner Annahme? Hast du dich auf deiner Verabredung nicht ordnungsgemäß verhalten?"

Noch immer war sein Ton ruhig und freundlich, trotzdem redete ich nicht gern darüber.

„Nein, ich habe alles so gemacht, wie ihr es mir beigebracht hattet. Ich habe mich so _menschlich_ wie möglich verhalten und ich hatte auch danach nicht das Gefühl, dass er mich irgendwie _unnormal_ fand.. das Gefühl kam erst heute auf und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er wirklich mich direkt für nicht normal hält, sondern Jake."

Carlisle nickte kurz, dann wand er sich zu Jacob. Doch ehe er ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte meine Mutter schon den Mund aufgemacht.

„Was hast du angestellt? Ist es wieder wie damals bei Charlie? Hast du wieder so leichtfertig alles aufs Spiel gesetzt?!"

Jake warf ihr einen empörten Blick zu. „Nein.. welchen Grund hätte ich denn?"

Darauf verstummte meine Mutter, verschränkte ihre Arme, lehnte sich wieder zurück in den Stuhl und wartete auf die Fortführung unserer bisher nicht sehr hilfreichen Unterhaltung. Ich hatte mir ja vorgenommen, mit meiner Familie einen Ausweg aus der Situation zu finden, also musste ich auch alles sagen was für eine Entscheidung an Wissen nötig war.

„Das hat er nicht getan ... er hat mich in Wolfsgestalt zur Schule begleitet."  
Als ich nach diesen Worten große, geweitete Augen erblickte, hob ich kurz beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nein, nicht direkt bis zur Schule, wir haben uns rechtzeitig getrennt.

David hat Jake nicht als Wolf gesehen, Niemand hat das."

Ihre Gesichter entspannten sich wieder und so fuhr ich leise fort.

„Nun ja. .. jedenfalls ... ich hab David am Valentinstag einen Korb gegeben. Das hat ihm natürlich ganz und gar nicht gefallen, aber er scheint nicht der Typ zu sein, der das einfach hinnimmt, also hat er mich nach dem Mittagessen zur Rede gestellt. Er war mächtig sauer."

Wieder spürte ich die Anspannung einiger hier im Raum. Nur mein Vater saß reglos in seinem Stuhl und schien zu warten bis ich mit meiner Erklärung fertig war.

„Hat er dir etwas getan oder dich bedroht?", fragte Carlisle und musterte mich dabei aufmerksam.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.. und selbst wenn.. was könnte ein Mensch mir schon anhaben?" Meine Stimme klang bitter, manchmal wünschte ich mir ein normales Leben, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, irgendwann zu sterben und nicht allem Menschlichen überlegen zu sein.  
Das Leben meiner Klassenkameraden schien so viel einfacher zu sein als meines. Sie mussten nicht darauf achten aufzufallen, sie waren ja auch alle _normal_. Ich hingegen musste tagtäglich schauspielern und ich war noch nicht so gut darin, wie meine Familie, schließlich hatte ich weniger Praxiserfahrung. Man hatte mir trotzdem immer wieder versichert, dass ich ein außerordentlich talentiertes Mädchen war in jedweder Hinsicht.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, ob er dir wirklich was tun kann oder nicht. Es reicht schon das er dich bedroht hat. Er wusste ja nicht, dass du stärker bist als er, hätte er dir also wirklich was getan, dann mit der Absicht dich wirklich zu verletzen", kam es nun von links.

Ich seufzte.

„Jake ... trotzdem hättest du dir deinen Auftritt sparen können, ich wäre zurecht gekommen. Du musst mich nicht vor Allem und Jedem beschützen. Ich komme zurecht."

Er sah mich unverwandt an, sagte aber nichts. Offenbar fiel es ihm schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ich auf seine Hilfe nicht angewiesen war.

„Ich versteh ihn schon."

Verwundert blickte ich schlagartig nach rechts. Mein Vater hatte zum ersten Mal, seit wir heimgekommen waren, etwas gesagt. „Ich kenne das Gefühl, Jemanden um jeden Preis beschützen zu wollen, auch." Kurz warf mein Vater meiner Mutter einen verschmitzten Blick zu. Ich sah meine Eltern seltener so _verliebt_. Entweder versuchten sie vor mir einfach Mutter und Vater zu sein, anstelle eines Pärchens oder aber ich bekam es einfach nur nicht wirklich mit, weil ich zu sehr mit meinem eigenen Kram beschäftigt war.

„Trotzdem ...", fügte er, nun den Blick auf Jake gewandt, hinzu. „Ist es kein Grund so unüberlegt zu handeln und halbnackt auf dem Schulgelände aufzutauchen."

„Also hätte ich deiner Meinung nach, erst mal schnell nach Haus rennen sollen, um mich umzuziehen?"

„Unsinn.", kam es plötzlich von Rose. „Nessie war zu keiner Zeit in Gefahr, du hättest dich einfach zurückhalten können."

Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, wohl um sie besser ankeifen zu können.

„Das weiß ich inzwischen auch, Blondie. Aber in dem Moment hab ich einfach nicht nachgedacht."

„Ach du denkst mal na -"

-"Es reicht." Carlisle schnitt ihr ruhig, aber bestimmt das Wort ab und weder Jake noch Rose sagten noch etwas. „Es ist jetzt erst mal wichtig, dass wir herausfinden wie ernst die Lage ist. Es besteht noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass Renesmee falsch liegt und der junge Mann denkt sich einfach nichts weiter dabei."

Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten war die Antwort, doch mit einem Mal kicherte mein Vater leise in sich hinein und alle warfen ihm verwunderte Blicke zu. Nur Jake funkelte ihn finster an und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Kannst du dich nicht einmal aus den Gedanken Anderer fernhalten?"

„Tut mir Leid.", gab mein Vater zurück. „Aber selbst wenn er dich für einfach nur gut gebaut hält, erklärt das noch lange nicht warum du um diese Jahreszeit so rum rennst."

„Nun gut", sagte Carlisle. „Im Moment können wir nicht mehr tun, als abzuwarten und ihm nicht noch mehr Möglichkeiten zu geben, sich über uns Gedanken zu machen, wenn sich zum Bestehenden nichts mehr addiert, wird es für uns nicht weiter gefährlich." Er nickte mir kurz aufmunternd zu und schenkte mir sein freundliches, warmes Lächeln, ehe er sich erhob und zusammen mit Esme den Raum verließ. Rose warf mir ebenfalls noch ein Lächeln zu, ehe sie mit Emmett durch den Türrahmen trat.

„Nessie", sagte Alice mit ihrem zarten Stimmchen. Sie trat an mich heran und umarmte mich. „Es tut mir Leid, ich würde dir so gern helfen, aber ich kann absolut nichts sehen."

„Schon okay. Ich weiß ja, wie das mit Jake und mir bei dir ist."

Sie lächelte zögerlich und das Bedauern stand ihr wahrlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht.", fügte sie dann noch hinzu, ehe sie Jasper bei der Hand nahm und ging.

Müde fasste ich mir an die Stirn, fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und seufzte.

„Es war richtig von dir uns Bescheid zu sagen", meinte mein Vater.

„Ich werde in Zukunft besonders auf seine Gedanken achten, wenn ich etwas bemerke, was für uns von Bedeutung ist, werde ich es merken.

Bitte mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen."

„Danke, Dad." Dies war alles was ich raus bekam und abermals war ich froh, dass mein Vater diese Gabe besaß.

Meine Mutter trat an mich heran und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du schaffst das schon, mein Kind."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", gab ich zurück und winkte meine Eltern kurz zu, als sie sich um wandten und dem Rest der Cullens folgte. Jetzt saß ich mit Jake allein am Esstisch.

Eine Weile sagte Niemand etwas, dann erhob sich Jake plötzlich und ich sah ihm verwundert nach, als er zum Kühlschrank ging und mit einem heiteren „Hunger?" die Tür öffnete.

Verwundert blickte ich ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. „Was?", fragte ich fast schon empört. „Jacob es ist fast Mitternacht."

„Na und?", gab er zurück. „Wenn man Hunger hat, soll man Essen. Ich richte mich nach meinem Magen, nicht nach der Uhrzeit."

Ich sah noch wie er begann den Inhalt des Kühlschranks zu durchforsten, dann erhob ich mich und schritt zügig aus dem Zimmer.  
Auf dem Weg zur Treppe, zur ersten Etage sah ich einen Teil meiner Familie im Wohnzimmer Fernsehen schauen. Meine Eltern waren allem Anschein nach nicht dabei.

Oben machte ich mich rasch bettfertig. Als ich nach dem Zähneputzen und Haare bürsten aus dem Bad kam und meine rote Haarbürste auf meinen Schreibtisch legen wollte, fiel mein Blick auf Davids Pralinenschachtel. Ohne Zögern ließ ich sie im Papierkorb verschwinden und warf noch ein wenig Papiermüll hinterher, dann legte ich mich in mein Bett, kuschelte mich in meine Bettdecke und schloss die Augen.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hatte und ob ich überhaupt wirklich ins Land der Träume hinab gesunken war, doch eine leichte Erschütterung veranlasste mich irgendwann wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Ein Blick zum Fenster verriet mir, dass es noch immer mitten in der Nacht oder zumindest sehr früh am Morgen sein musste. Verwundert drehte ich mich herum und erblickte Jake, der auf meinem Bettrand saß.

„Tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er fast und lächelte dabei warm. „Ich wusste nicht das du schon schläfst. Ich wollte nur nochmal nach dir schauen."

Langsam fiel mein Blick auf die rote Anzeige der Digitaluhr auf meinem Nachttischchen. Sie zeigte gerade mal 30 Minuten nach Mitternacht an, ich musste also sehr schnell geschlummert haben.

„Schon okay.", antwortete ich und setzte mich langsam im Bett auf.  
Dann bemerkte ich, dass Jake noch am Kauen war.

„Immer noch beim Essen?"

„Klar", antwortete er heiter. „Auch was?"

Nun hob er mir ein Brötchen mit rötlich-orangenem Belag hin. Ich hätte keinen übernatürlichen Geruchssinn gebraucht um herauszufinden, dass es sich um ein Lachsbrötchen handelte.

„Du isst also um halb eins Lachs?"

„Ja ... Fisch ist toll. Massig Proteine. Sehr Gesund. Und er schmeckt."

Immer noch hob er mir das Brötchen hin. Langsam beugte ich mich vor, öffnete den Mund und nahm einen Bissen. Ich war eigentlich kein Fischfan. Wenn es denn schon ein Tier sein musste, dann ein Säugetier, aber in diesem Moment fand ich es einfach nur schön hier im Halbdunkel zu sitzen und mich von Jake quasi füttern zu lassen. Ich genoss seine Nähe immerzu, auch wenn ich manchmal grob zu ihm war. Eine Welt ohne Jacob war für mich unvorstellbar.

Irgendwann war dann sein Brötchen in unseren Mägen verschwunden gewesen.

„Siehst du, war doch ganz lecker."

Ich lächelte ihn sanft an. Ich wusste wie sehr es Jake freute, wenn ich _normal_ aß und erst recht wenn ich mit ihm zusammen aß. Langsam zog er eine Flasche hervor und trank daraus. Die einzige Lichtquelle war momentan der Türspalt, denn Jake hatte sie einige Zentimeter offen gelassen, doch ich erkannte deutlich das es sich um stilles Mineralwasser handelte.

„Darf ich?", fragte ich, als er die Flasche wieder schließen wollte und langte nach der Flasche, die er mir überließ. Ich nahm einige Schlücke um den Fischgeschmack wieder aus dem Mund zu bekommen. Anschließend nahm er die Flasche wieder an sich und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch ich hielt ihm am Arm fest.

„Nein. Bitte geh nicht."

Er schenkte mir ein süßes Lächeln als er zu mir herab sah, ging aber dann doch zur Tür.

„Jake ...", flüsterte ich ihm nach.

Doch offenbar hatte er gar nicht vorgehabt, zu gehen. Leise schloss er meine Zimmertür. Im nun stockfinsteren Zimmer, stellte er die Flasche auf den Boden und legte sich zu mir ins Bett. Ich kuschelte mich an seinen Körper, der für mich fast die gleiche Temperatur hatte, wie mein Eigener und legte meine Lippen auf Seine. Unser Kuss war innig und sanft und ich hätte mit Sicherheit noch ewig so weiter geküsst, wenn mir nicht irgendwann die Luft fast abhanden gekommen wäre. Trotz der Finsternis, erkannte ich alles recht gut. Ich sah seine schwarzen Augen, sein herrliches Lächeln, sein ganzes Gesicht, dass mich sanft anstrahlte.  
Langsam wanderte seine Hand zu meinen Haaren und er kräuselte eine lockige Strähne um seinen Finger.

„Nessie?", flüsterte er mir zu.

„Mhm?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit", antwortete ich ohne zögern. Dann küssten wir uns abermals, ehe wir eng aneinander ins Land der Träume sanken...


	10. Die Sache mit dem Blut

**10 – Die Sache mit dem Blut**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einer leichten Erschütterung – Schritte in meinem Raum – gepaart mit dem Duft frischer warmer Brötchen – meinem Frühstück – geweckt.

Ich war zwar nicht unbedingt ein extremer Morgenmuffel, aber welches Mädchen oder welche Frau würde sich nicht freuen, wenn ihr Schatz das Frühstück ans Bett bringt?

Ich lag mit meinem schönen dunkelblauen Satin-Schlafanzug in meinem Bett. Es war zwar Mitte Februar, dennoch war es Nachts noch sehr frisch und ich war froh um das kuschelige Innenvlies, das in ihm eingebettet war. Jake war hingegen schon angezogen und irgendwie fühlte ich mich nun schlecht. Alle rannten sie schon durchs Haus und ich hatte natürlich mal wieder viel zu lang geschlafen. Gut, im Prinzip müsste ich mich da jeden Morgen mies fühlen, schließlich schlief bis auf Jake und mich Niemand in diesem Haus. Jake war jedoch in der Regel ziemlich verschlafen und ich war meistens früher wach als er, nun war es umgekehrt. Aber wahrscheinlich nur, um mir ein schönes Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen und das fand ich nun wirklich süß, auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, dass ich Frühstück ans Bett bekam. Unter dem Aspekt das Jake nicht mehr länger ein guter Freund oder eher fast „großer Bruder" für mich war, sondern na ja eben _mein_ Freund, war es irgendwie anders, noch besser, noch wunderbarer. Mit einem zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen. legte er das Tablett nieder.

Ich entdeckte die üblichen Dinge, jedoch auch einige Änderungen. So war hier wirklich nur Orangensaft zu Trinken auf dem Tablett und das Blut hatte vollkommen weichen müssen, außerdem fand ich nun als Ergänzung einen kleinen Schoko-Muffin auf dem Tablett. Er hatte eine Herzverzierung aus Puderzucker und ein rotes Muffin-Förmchen aus Papier. Ich nahm mir vor das gute Stück erst ganz zum Schluss zu essen, auch wenn ich mich dazu überwinden müssen würde, weil er so schön aussah.

„Danke Jake. Das ist wirklich total lieb", sagte ich und lächelte ihn dabei freundlich an.

Er strich mir eine meiner roten, gelockten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und legte sie mir hinter mein Ohr. „Gern geschehen."  
Ich lächelte ihn noch kurz an, dann machte ich mich über mein Frühstück her. Ich hatte kaum zwei Minuten gegessen, da klopfte es an meiner Zimmertür.

„Herein?", sagte ich freundlich, woraufhin die Tür mit einem leichten Knarren geöffnet wurde.

„Hallo, Kleines." Es war Esme. „Tut mir Leid das ich störe, ich dachte du seist schon auf. Hast du noch Klamotten die gewaschen werden sollten?"

„Uhm ... nein", antwortete ich. „Die hab ich schon in den Korb im Bad gesteckt."

„Alles klar", kam es zurück und mit einem zarten Lächeln schloss Esme wieder die Tür hinter sich. Jacob und ich sahen ihr noch kurz nach, dann blickte ich wieder auf mein Tablett und er wand seinen Blick zu mir.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Nein. Ich hab schon gefrühstückt."

„Ach so ...", antwortete ich ein wenig betrübt. „Schade.. zusammen frühstücken ist doch auch was Schönes."

Ich musterte ihn kurz. Sein Mund hatte sich zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen und seine Augen strahlten mich mit der immer gleichen Intensität an. Als wäre ich ein kostbarer Diamant oder so etwas. Kurz erwiderte ich sein Lächeln, dann biss ich von meinem Brötchen ab und nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft.

„Frisch gepresst. Nicht aus der Packung", merkte Jake an.

„Ui", sagte ich und schon schmeckte ich die kleinen Stücke des Orangenfruchtfleisches.

„Vitamine, Nessie, Vitamine."

Ich musste lachen. „Ja, Jake. Ich finde es toll, dass du dich so um meine Gesundheit sorgst, aber ich weiß dann doch auch selber, das Obst und Gemüse gesund sein sollen."

„Schon gut, schon gut." Jake erhob beschwichtigend die Hände und ich trank mein Glas in einem Zug leer.

„Du hättest aber auch Blutorange nehmen können ..."

Mit einem Mal verschwand sein Lächeln und ich wünschte ich hätte den letzten Satz nicht von mir gegeben.

„Du weisst wie ich dazu stehe, Nessie."

„Ja ...", antwortete ich, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an und starrte stattdessen in das leere Glas, in dem noch eine Stücke Fruchtfleisch hingen.

„Das Blut, das du trinkst, haben andere Menschen gespendet um Leben zu retten. Alle anderen in deiner Familie haben sich das Trinken von menschlichem Blut abgewöhnt. Warum kannst du das nicht auch?"  
Ich hasste dieses Thema. Immer wieder führte es zu endlosen Diskussionen mit ihm, an deren Ende ich stets wusste das er Recht hatte und meine Angewohnheit doch nicht ändern konnte.  
Doch dieses Mal hatte ich das Thema ja mit einer kleinen, unüberlegten Bemerkung, selbst wieder hervorgekramt und nun drohte es diesen wunderschönen Sonntag zunichte zu machen, der so vielversprechend begonnen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Dann hör doch einfach auf damit."

„Das kann ich nicht!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich hab das schon immer getrunken. Ich komme davon nicht los."

„Dann wird es Zeit. Das Einzige was du brauchst ist dein eigener Wille."

„Aber es geht nicht, Jacob."

Jetzt wurde er langsam wieder lauter. „Die selben Sätze geben Alkoholiker, Drogenabhängige und Raucher von sich und doch gibt es welche die davon losgekommen sind."

„Mag sein.", antwortete ich. „Aber es gibt auch genügend die es nicht sind."

„Du musst ja nicht eine von denen sein, oder?"

„Was wenn ich es aber bin, Jake? Schau doch dich mal an."

Jetzt sah er verdutzt aus. „Was? Worauf willst du hinaus. Ich rauche nicht, nehme keine Drogen und trinken tu ich auch nicht."

Jetzt sah ich ihn durchringend an. „Aber du weichst nie von meiner Seite."  
Mit einem Mal veränderte sich sein Blick. War er zuvor noch leicht säuerlich, so ging er jetzt in eine seltsame Leere über, so als hätte ich ihm gerade Eine geklatscht.

„Warum bist du hier, Jake? Warum bist du nicht in La Push geblieben, bei deinen Freunden, deiner Familie, deinem Rudel?"  
Er wandte seinen Blick ab und starrte nun auf den Fußboden. „Das.. das kannst du nicht miteinander vergleichen."

„Möglich. Aber es sind beides Dinge die man einfach braucht."  
Mit einem Mal wand er sein Gesicht wieder mir zu. „Nessie das ist Schwachsinn! Du kannst deine Menschenblutsauferei nicht mit meinen Gefühlen zu dir vergleichen."

Ich starrte ihn an, erschrocken über seinen groben Ton und beobachtete, wie er mit einem Mal aufstand. Ich hob meine Hand, als ob ich nach ihm greifen könnte, obwohl er viel zu weit weg war und mein Arm natürlich nicht diese Länge besaß. „Jacob."

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer. Ich blieb allein zurück und starrte auf die Stelle, an der er zuvor gestanden hatte.  
Nach einer Weile sah ich wieder auf das Frühstück vor mir. Neben einem halben angebissenen Brötchen lag da noch der Muffin und eine kleine Portion Wurst, Butter und Käse sowie ein paar Scheiben Brot. So gut es auch aussah, mir wurde nun schlecht bei dem Gedanken zu essen. In meinem Magen rumorte es auf einmal. Ich hasste Streit und viel zu oft verursachte ich ihn, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Ich fragte mich, was Jake eigentlich an mir fand. Ich war oft gemein zu ihm, mürrisch und zickig und wusste meistens selbst nicht, warum ich Dieses oder Jenes tat oder was ich eigentlich wollte. Mir war zum Heulen zumute.

Müde erhob ich mich, nahm mein Tablett und lief damit runter in die Küche. Auf der Treppe, warf ich einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, wo Emmett mit Rosalie auf dem Sofa saß und auf dem Plasma-TV irgendeine Comedy-Sendung zu schauen schien, denn er lachte immer wieder auf. Wobei ... er lachte auch bei Horror-Filmen und Splatter-Movies von daher war nicht sicher zu sagen was er sich da ansah.  
In der Küche standen Alice, Jasper, meine Mutter, mein Vater, Esme und Carlisle. Esme räumte indes den Kühlschrank ein, als sie mich sah, wich ihr Lächeln nicht aus dem Gesicht, auch wenn ihr Blick fragend war.

„Nanu? Keinen Hunger?"

„Nein", antwortete ich und stellte das Tablett auf den Spültisch. Ich öffnete den Metalleimer daneben mit dem Fuß und kippte das übrige Essen hinein. Da fiel mir mit einem Mal der Muffin ins Blickfeld und ehe er im Müll landen konnte hatte ich ihn fix aufgefangen. Die Erdanziehungskraft war nicht stark genug, um Dinge schneller anzuziehen, als ein Vampir sie fangen kann. Schnell musterte ich das kleine braune Gebäck. Es schien nicht arg anders auszusehen als zuvor, nur der Puderzucker war etwas verwischt, aber das Herz war noch zu erkennen. Meine Familie hatte meine Muffin-Rettungsaktion gar nicht weiter bemerkt.

„Nessie wir gehen heute Abend auf die Jagd. Alice hat uns gutes Wetter und keine Zwischenfälle mit Menschen vorhergesagt", sagte Carlisle freundlich wie immer. „Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

Einen Moment hielt ich inne. „Ich weiß nicht... ich überleg´s mir noch."

Carlisle nickte. „Alles klar."

Ich lächelte ihn so gut es ging an. Niemand in der Küche sagte etwas und so drang mit einem Mal Emmetts grollendes Lachen aus dem Wohnzimmer zu uns, woraufhin alle um mich herum ebenfalls zu lachen anfingen.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mich davon zu stehlen. „Tut mir Leid ich geh wieder nach oben, muss mich ja noch anziehen", sagte ich rasch, dann spurtete ich wieder die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer. Dort schaffte ich es zum ersten Mal, meinen Blick über mein Zimmer schweifen zu lassen, ohne alles um mich herum zu ignorieren. Es war in der Tat ziemlich unaufgeräumt, aber das hatte mich die letzten Tage nicht sonderlich interessiert. Einige Klamotten lagen quer verstreut über dem Boden. Ebenso Krümel vom Essen und einige Bücher.

Ich entschloss mich das später zu erledigen und kramte mir erst mal frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank. Eine einfache Jeans und ein pinkes Top. Für die Jagd könnte ich mir ja später was drüber ziehen. Zügig lief ich mit meinem kleinen Klamottenhaufen hinüber ins Bad, schmiss die Kleider in eine Ecke und entledigte mich meiner alten Klamotten, die dann im Wäschekorb landeten. In diesem Moment musste ich kurz an Esme denken. Sie hatte gerade erst gewaschen und schon war wieder was im Korb. Aber gut, ändern konnte ich es auch nicht.

Es tat gut das klare Wasser auf meiner hellen Haut zu spüren. In der Dusche sang ich zwar selten, aber nachdenken konnte ich dort immer am Besten, abgesehen von stillen Spaziergängen im Wald, war dies der beste Ort um in sich zu gehen.

Natürlich war mein erster Gedanke Jacob. Die „Blut-Sache" war schon immer unser größter Streitpunkt gewesen. Er war ein Meister darin, mir die Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen und wenn er konnte erfüllte er mir sie auch. Er hatte es schon, als ich noch ganz klein war immer wieder geschafft mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern. Es war für mich immer selbstverständlich gewesen, dass Jake in meiner Nähe war. Ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, warum er hier war. Ich hatte mich damals gefreut, als er mit umgezogen war. Ich wusste zwar, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde sich von seinem Rudel, seiner Familie zu trennen, doch ich hatte mehr daran gedacht, wie schlimm es für mich gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht mitgekommen wäre. Aber warum war er hier? Ich wusste das er meine Mutter einmal sehr gemocht hatte. Aber war das wirklich genug um als Werwolf zwischen einer ganzen Gruppe Vampire zu leben?  
Das Werwölfe und Vampire natürliche Feinde waren, war mir bekannt, aber auch die Tatsache, dass er unter ihnen lebte war für mich eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen. Dass es das nicht war, realisierte ich nur langsam. Aber was, wenn er nicht wegen meiner Mutter hier war, sondern wegen mir? Konnte das wirklich möglich sein? Und wenn ja, warum? Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte war er schon immer da gewesen. Mir fiel keine Zeit ein, in der er nicht zugegen gewesen war. Hatte er mich so lieb gewonnen, als ich noch klein war, dass er mich nicht allein lassen wollte als wir wegzogen? War er mitgekommen weil ich darum gebeten hatte? War die Bitte eines kleinen Mädchens wirklich ausreichend gewesen, um ihn von seiner Familie wegzubringen?  
Meine Eltern hatten gesagt. sie hatten bereits geahnt, dass wir eines Tages Gefühle füreinander entwickeln würden, die über das freundschaftliche hinausgingen. War es möglich, dass er sich in mich verliebt hatte, schon als ich noch klein war?

Der Gedanke jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Das war doch nicht normal. Aber gut, was war bei uns schon normal?  
Eines war sicher. Ich würde die Wahrheit wohl nie erraten können, selbst wenn, ich würde nie wissen, ob das, was ich dachte, wirklich stimmte. Meine Eltern wollten mir nichts sagen, sie nannten es „die Sache der Werwölfe". Wenn dann musste ich also die Antwort von Jake selbst kriegen und wenn er sie mir nicht sagte, dann blieb mir ja noch ein ganzer Haufen anderer Wölfe.

Entschlossen stieg ich aus der Dusche und schlüpfte in meinen Bademantel, da stellte ich fest, dass ich gedanklich total abgedriftet war. Ursprünglich wollte ich ja über die Auseinandersetzung mit Jake nachdenken. Das er Recht hatte wusste ich schon lang, aber es wirklich geschafft etwas zu ändern hatte ich nie. Wenn ich es schon nicht meinem Gewissen zu liebe tat, konnte ich es dann für ihn tun? Na ja ... einen Versuch war es wert.

Ich band mir ein rosanes Handtuch um meine Haare, stieg in meine Hausschuhe und lief hinaus, öffnete das Badfenster zum Lüften und ging wieder zurück in mein Zimmer. Natürlich hatte sich dort in der kurzen Zeit nichts verändert, also sammelte ich die Kleider vom Boden auf und stopfte sie in den Wäschekorb. Wieder kam mir Esmes Gesicht in den Kopf. Ob ich vielleicht mal selbst waschen sollte?

Die Zettel und Bücher stapelte ich auf meinem Schreibtisch. Schulbücher wanderten in meine Schultasche, die ich achtlos neben den Papierkorb geworfen hatte. Da fiel mein Blick in den Korb. Verdeckt von einigen zusammengeknüllten Papieren erspähte ich Davids Pralinenschachtel. Sollte ich sie wirklich endgültig wegwerfen? Ich ließ die Jalousie hoch, schob die Bücherstapel etwas beiseite, setzte mich auf meinen Drehstuhl, nahm ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift und begann drauflos zu schreiben.

Ich wusste nicht ob es richtig war oder falsch. Ob es dumm war oder klug. Ich fand auch nicht die richtigen Worte. Vieles kam mir zu kitschig und zu übertrieben vor und so strich ich immer wieder alles durch, knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es in den Papierkorb.  
Sollte ich ihm wirklich eine Art erklärenden Brief schreiben oder war es nicht vielleicht besser es dabei bewenden zu lassen? War denn nicht schon alles geklärt? Er wusste doch, dass ich mich nicht für ihn entschieden hatte und es war doch auch mein gutes Recht selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich zusammen sein wollte. Andererseits war ich vorher mit ihm ausgegangen, sogar mehr als einmal. Meine Entscheidung für Jacob, war für ihn genauso plötzlich gekommen, wie für Jake und sogar wie für mich selbst.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich da gesessen hatte, ehe die Worte mal auf dem Papier geblieben waren, ohne durchgestrichen worden zu sein, aber irgendwann war ich doch ganz zufrieden mit meinem Geschriebenen. Ich faltete das Papier zusammen und steckte es unter das goldene Gummiband, das um die Pralinenschachtel gezogen war, dann wanderte auch die Schachtel in meine Schultasche.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet mir, dass die Sonne schon kurz davor war unterzugehen. Erst jetzt fasste ich mir an die Haare und stellte fest, dass sie noch immer mit dem Handtuch umwickelt waren. Ich hatte es total vergessen. Rasch befreite ich meine Haare von dem kuscheligen Stoff, dann spurtete ich ins Bad, wo ich mich des Bademantels entledigte und meine Kleider anzog. Beim verzweifelten Versuch meine Haare in Ordnung zu bringen, kam ich zur Einsicht, dass es keinen Wert hatte. Sie waren kreuz und quer und nur mit viel Haarspray war hier noch was zu retten. Meine Locken waren furchtbar ineinander verquillt. Schrecklich. So konnte ich das doch nicht lassen. Ich wollte gerade den Duschhahn aufdrehen, da vernahm ich von unten die Stimme meiner Mutter.

„Renesmee wir gehen jetzt, kommst du?"

_Na toll  
_Kurz lief ich hinaus auf den Flur, rief ihr zu, dass ich noch einen Moment brauchte und sie vorgehen konnten, ich würde nachkommen.

„Alles klar, Schatz", antwortete sie, dann hörte ich wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

_Was für ein herrlicher Sonntag_

Ich drehte den Hahn auf, wusch meine Haare nochmal, rubbelte sie dann mit dem Handtuch etwas trocken und hing es mir um die Schultern, damit meine Kleidung nicht nass wurde. Föhnen wollte ich sie später, zuvor gab es noch etwas für mich zu erledigen. Mit nassen Haaren lief ich hinunter in die Küche. Die Stille im Haus war fast gespenstisch. Schon seltsam, andere Leute fürchteten sich vor Vampiren, Werwölfen und was es sonst noch so in diesem Spektrum gab, ich hingegen fühlte mich komisch, wenn besagte Wesen nicht in der Nähe waren.  
Langsam öffnete ich den Kühlschrank. In dem hellen Licht erblickte ich umgeben von Salat, Fleisch, Käse, Eiern, Butter und mehr, meine rote Flasche zwischen einem Liter Milch und einer angebrochenen Flasche Orangensaft. Zielsicher griff ich danach. Sie war halb leer ... oder halb voll, je nachdem wie man es sah. Ich wog sie langsam in der Hand, so dass die rote Flüssigkeit in ihrem Innern hin und her schwappte. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete ich den Schraubverschluss und leerte das Blut ins Waschbecken. Der Abfluss gurgelte als der halbe Liter in ihm verschwand.  
Ich hatte die Flasche gerade wieder zugedreht, da vernahm ich hinter mir Schritte und drehte mich überrascht um. Jacob stand am Türrahmen und blickte mich mit einem Ausdruck aus Trauer und Enttäuschung an. Kein Wunder, erblickte er mich doch, mit einer leeren Flasche an deren Boden noch immer ein paar Tropfen Blut zu sehen waren, mitten in unserer Küche stehen. Er sah mich bitter an, wie ich da erschrocken stand, schüttelte den Kopf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
Zügig stellte ich die Flasche auf die Spüle und lief ihm nach. Er war schon dabei, die Tür hinunter zum Keller zu öffnen als nach ihm Griff.

„Jake.."

„Du hast nichts begriffen."

„Nein ... bitte", begann ich mich zu rechtfertigen. „Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht. Ich hab sie nicht ausgetrunken."

Jetzt schloss er die Türe wieder und drehte sich zu mir, so dass sein Rücken gegen die geschlossene Kellertür gelehnt war. „Hast du nicht?"

„Nein", beteuerte ich. „Ich hab das Blut ins Waschbecken gekippt."  
Mit einem Mal verwandelte sich sein fragendes, enttäuschtes Gesicht in ein Strahlendes. Ein echtes, großes Lächeln breitete sich darin aus und seine Augen strahlten mich wieder wie gewohnt an. Dann nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände, zog mich zu sich heran und küsste mich. Während seine Lippen sich auf meine legten und ich seinen Kuss stürmisch erwiderte, glitten seine Hände an meinem Körper herab. Wir tauschten die Plätze, so dass ich nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst wurde. In meinem Kopf explodierte ein Feuerwerk. Ich nahm meine Umgebung nicht mehr war und fühlte mich als hätten sich meine 42 Grad Körpertemperatur schlagartig verdoppelt. Eine meiner Hände wanderte unter sein Shirt, die Andere krallte ich in sein Haar während er meinen bleichen Hals küsste.

Unsere Körper zitterten und ich musste mich dabei ertappen, wie ich befürchtete, dass ich gleich einem gigantischen rostroten Wolf gegenüber stehen würde. Doch dieses Zittern war nicht das Selbe, wie jenes kurz vor der Verwandlung.

Mein Atem ging immer schneller und mein ohnehin schon schnell schlagendes Herz, pochte wild in meiner Brust. Er strich mir mit einer Hand über den Rücken, die Andere lag noch immer an meinem Gesicht.  
In mir kam ein drängendes Verlangen auf. Die Hitze wurde immer unerträglicher, das Zittern stärker. Die Geräusche klangen leicht gedämpft und meine Augen sahen nur noch ihn.

Ich zog meine Hände unter seinem schwarzen Shirt hervor und zog ihn mit mir runter bis ich letztlich unter ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
Meine Lippen pressten sich an seinen nackten Hals. Ich roch das Blut das in seinen Adern floss, spürte das Pochen. Ich wusste, dass meine Lippen wie scharfe Klingen waren, die ihn mit genügend Kraftaufwand durchaus verletzten konnten. Wenn ich in meinem Rausch in seine Hauptschlagader beißen würde, würde er sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal wirklich dagegen wehren können. Doch ich wusste auch, dass ich ihm niemals wehtun wollte. Ich wusste, ich könnte mich zügeln, dem Blutrausch nicht nachgeben. Ich hatte ihm so schon genug Schmerz bereitet. Ich bekam kaum mit, wie er sich seines Shirts entledigte und hätte es mich weiter interessiert, dann wäre ich sicher auch erschrocken darüber gewesen, dass ich selbst keines mehr an hatte. Doch in diesem Moment sah ich nur ihn. Ich drängte mich näher an ihn. Rostrot traf auf Schneeweiß. Der Werwolf auf den Vampir. Welch ein Kontrast.

Sein Lippen wanderten von meinem Mund zu meinem Hals und von dort weiter nach unten. Ich genoss das Gefühl seine Lippen auf meiner Haut zu spüren und konnte mich gerade noch so zügeln meinem Wohlfühlen auch akustisch Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Ich stemmte meine Hände gegen seine Brust und schob ihn von mir weg nach oben und anschließend wieder zurück auf dem Boden. Unsere gesamte untere Etage war mit weißen Fließen verlegt worden, doch ihre Kälte war eine wohltuende Abkühlung zu der Hitze die von uns ausging und so störte sie nicht weiter.

Während ich auf ihm saß strich ich mit meinen bleichen Fingern über die rostrote Haut seiner Brust. Er lächelte mich sanft an. Ganz offenbar schien ihm meine Berührung zu gefallen.

Dann zog er mich wieder zu sich herab. Ich schloss die Augen und wir küssten uns wieder leidenschaftlich.

Ich spürte wie seine Hände über meinen Körper wanderten und letztlich am Verschluss meines Bhs Halt machten. Wäre er geübter darin gewesen ihn zu öffnen, hätte ich es vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt, da er aber keinerlei Übung darin hatte, wie man dieses Wäschestück auf bekam, entging es mir nicht. Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr verzweifelt am Verschluss herum fummeln und mich gleichzeitig küssen, so dass sich mein Gemüt langsam abkühlte und ich begann wieder meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.  
Mit einem Mal machte es ein leises Geräusch und mein BH, der kaum weißer als meine Haut war, rutschte von meinem Körper. Doch auch in meinem Kopf hatte es klick gemacht.

Automatisch kreuzte ich meine Hände über der Brust und wich von ihm zurück.

„Stop!", war alles was ich heraus bekam, doch es genügte damit er mich entgeistert anstarrte.

„Nessie? Was-?"

-"Ich will das nicht."

Zittrig griff ich nach meinem BH und meinem T-Shirt, bedeckte meine Brust aber immer so gut es ging. Er erhob sich rasch, wendete seinen Blick jedoch keine Sekunde ab. Seine Augen folgten mir fragend bei jeder Bewegung.

„Nessie ... warum? Ich meine ... ich ... du ... wir?"

Die Worte kamen abgehackt und schnell aus seinem Mund.  
Ich sagte zunächst nichts, drehte mich um und zog den BH und danach das Shirt an, ehe ich mich ihm wieder zu wandte.

„Es liegt nicht an dir", versuchte ich nun zu erklären, ehe er wieder was falsches dachte. „Es ist nur.." Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten und blickte dabei zur Seite.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu", kam es nun entschlossener. „Nicht heute. Nicht hier. Nicht auf dem Fußboden vor der Kellertreppe."

„Oh...", war die einzige Antwort.

Dann kratzte er sich kurz am Kopf. „Ja.. verstehe."

Ich nickte langsam, dann hob ich sein Shirt vom Boden auf. Ich trat näher an ihn heran. Er senkte kaum merklich den Kopf, rührte sich nicht und hatte die Augen fast geschlossen.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und legte meine Arme um seinen Körper.

„Ich liebe dich, Jacob Black."

Dann küsste ich ihn sanft an der Wange, strich ihm mit der linken Hand über die andere Wange und reichte ihm anschließend das Shirt.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte ich nun.

„Das muss es nicht.", antwortete er.

„Ist schon okay. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich kann warten."

Auf meinem Gesicht breitete sich nun ein Lächeln aus.

„Danke.", sagte ich.

„Immer doch." Seine Stimme war wieder heiter und scherzend. Ich war froh, das er nicht weiter betrübt schien.

„Na was ist nun? Hatten wir nicht vor, mal den Wald ein bisschen auf zu mischen oder wollen wir den Anderen alle Pumas und Hirsche überlassen?"

Ich musste lachen. „Natürlich nicht", antwortete ich.

„Na dann", sagte er, schmiss das Shirt in eine Ecke, nahm meine Hand und lief mit mir rasch nach draußen wo er sich seiner Schuhe entledigte.  
Er zitterte kurz, dann stand der große Werwolf vor mir, sah mich an und kauerte sich leicht auf den Boden. Ich stieg ohne zu zögern auf. Ich war diese Art der Fortbewegung schon mehr als gewohnt. Ich hielt mich an seinem Fell fest und er brummte zufrieden.

„Los geht's, Jake."

Er bellte einmal kurz leise, dann spurtete er in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit los und verschwand mit mir im dichten Wald ...


	11. Was ist Liebe?

**11 – Was ist Liebe?**

Der Wind blies durch meine bronzenen gelockten Haaren, als ich auf Jacobs Rücken durch den Wald getragen wurde. Er war schneller, als ich es zu Fuß je hätte sein können, ja sogar schneller als mein Vater konnte er auf seinen vier Pfoten rennen. Die Bäume flogen an uns vorbei, selbst für meine Sinne waren sie schwer auszumachen. Rotes Sonnenlicht drang an einigen Stellen durch das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes und schien auf den mit grünem Moos und dunkler Erde bedeckten Waldboden. Auch das braune Laub des letzten Herbstes lag dort.  
New Hampshire, der Bundesstaat in dem wir lebten, war prozentual gesehen, der am zweitmeisten bewaldete der 50. Bundesstaaten. Dies war mitunter einer der Gründe, weswegen wir hierher gezogen waren. In den weiten großen Wäldern konnten wir großflächig Jagen und fielen dabei nicht so sehr auf, wie wenn wir in einem kleineren Wald alle drei Kilometer ein Tier erlegen mussten oder gar auf einer Lichtung mehrere auf einmal herumlagen. Wir waren stets bedacht darauf gewesen nicht aufzufallen und mussten bei der Jagd besondere Sorgfalt walten lassen. Gelegentlich war es vorgekommen, dass ich mich im Eifer der Jagd zu weit von meiner Familie entfernt hatte und dabei fast auf Wanderer gestoßen war. Insbesondere in Forks. Hier war dies seltener der Fall. Dennoch hatten wir schon die ein oder anderen Probleme bekommen. Allerdings nicht genau wir, sondern eher Jacob. Es war unvermeidlich, dass er mal Spuren hinterließ, besonders wenn es erst geregnet hatte oder wenn Schnee lag. Und selbstverständlich hatte man die Beute der gesamten Familie ihm angerechnet, selbst wenn die Tiere über mehrere Kilometer verstreut lagen. Einmal war sogar der Förster zu unserem Anwesen gekommen um uns vor dem „unbekannten überdurchschnittlich großen Tier" zu warnen, da wir sehr nahe am Waldrand wohnten. Das Interessanteste daran war immer noch gewesen, das Jacob ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich Grinsen, obwohl man mir immer wieder gesagt hatte, wie gefährlich es für uns alle war, wenn wir entdeckt würden. Trotzdem konnten wir Jake ja schlecht einsperren, genauso wenig konnten wir aufhören Tiere zu jagen. Und Jake fand das Ganze übrigens auch sehr amüsant, er war zwar immer bedacht darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden, von Augen die es nicht durften, doch er war gewiss niemand, der sich deswegen den Kopf zerbrach. Das hatte ich ja in der Schule und in der Sache mit David vor der Schulkantine festgestellt.

Als Jake indes langsamer wurde und schließlich stehen blieb, wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen. Kurz tastete ich mit meinen Sinnen die Umgebung ab und stellte rasch fest, was Jakes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Einige Meter vor uns, hinter dichtem Gestrüpp befand sich ein einzelner Hirsch. Nun wanderten meine Augen wieder langsam zu Jake, der neben mir eine leicht kauernde Haltung eingenommen hatte. Ja, dies war der Beginn eines kleinen Wettstreits, einen den ich schon in meiner frühen Kindheit mit Jake bestritten hatte. Wer die Beute als Erstes fing, hatte gewonnen und durfte natürlich auch seinen Hunger an ihr stillen.

Früher hatte ich immer gewonnen. Ich konnte nicht sagen ob er sich nun verstellt hatte und mich stets gewinnen ließ oder ob ich wirklich mit der Zeit besser im Jagen geworden war. So oder so machte mir die diese Art der Jagd immer einen Heidenspaß und so begab auch ich mich in die Angriffshaltung. Doch ehe wir los spurteten, tat ich noch etwas, dass ich mit den Jahren immer seltener getan hatte: ich legte eine meiner Hände sanft an Jakes Körper und ließ ihn an meinen Gedanken und Empfindungen teilhaben. In diesen Sekunden durchströmte ihn das Bild meines Sieges. Ich wie ich das Tier aus sog, dass noch ahnungslos im Wald stand. Er brummte nur einmal kurz und leise. Ich konnte diesen Laut als „das werden wir ja sehen" deuten. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern grinste ihn noch einmal kurz verstohlen an, dann spurteten wir gleichzeitig los. Niemand zählte uns ab, niemand gab ein Startsignal und doch wussten wir beide, wann wir zu laufen hatten. Als wir dann beide mit einem Mal durch das Gebüsch auf den Hirsch sprangen, hechtete das Tier geschwind zur Seite. In Sekundenbruchteilen hatten auch Jake und ich die Laufrichtung gewechselt. Natürlich hatte das Tier keine Chance und wenn wir wirklich wollten, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich schon bei unserem ersten Sprung verendet, doch wollten wir beide unser Spiel nicht so schnell enden lassen. So schnell seine langen Beine es trugen spurtete der Hirsch, welchen ich dank der weißen Unterseite seines kurzen Schwanzes nun als Weißwedelhirsch identifizierte, zwischen zwei engen Bäumen davon. Jake rannte an ihnen links vorbei, ich spurtete hindurch und hatte damit nun einen kleinen Vorsprung. Als ich ihn fast eingeholt hatte, schlug meine Beute mit einem mal kurz vor einem Baum einen Haken und rannte nun rechts davon. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe jetzt groß zu wenden, sondern spurtete schnurstracks auf den Baum zu, sprang an den dicken Stamm und presste mich mit den Füßen von ihm ab, so dass ich nun wie eine Rakete zielsicher an den Bäumen vorbei durch den Wald flog. Erst als ein Baum direkt in meine Flugbahn kam, war ich gezwungen zu halten. Ich klammerte mich am Stamm fest und wartete die nächsten wenigen Sekunden auf meine Beute, die so schnell gar nicht reagierte und immer noch auf mich zulief. Mit einem weiteren Sprung hatte ich den Weißwedelhirsch dann gepackt und zu Boden gedrückt. Ich biss ihm mit meinen messerscharfen Vampirzähnen in den Hals. Warmes, frisches Blut durchströmte meine Kehle, das Tier erschlaffte und ich stillte meinen Hunger. Noch während ich trank, huschte Jacob zügig an mir vorbei und verschwand tiefer im Wald. Er musste sich eine neue Beute suchen, denn ich hatte unseren Wettstreit gewonnen.

Als ich den Hirsch völlig aus gesogen hatte, war es um mich herum bereits Dunkel geworden.

Im Licht des Mondes konnte ich jedoch noch geringfügig mehr als ein normaler Mensch sehen, jedoch bei weitem nicht so gut wie Jacob oder meine Familie. Ich zog ein weißes Taschentuch aus meiner Hosentasche und wischte mir das Blut vom Mund. Es war nicht viel, aber ich mochte es nicht das klassische Bild eines Vampirs mit blutverschmiertem Mund abzugeben. Da spürte ich wie jemand näher kam.

„Hallo Alice", sagte ich freundlich in die Richtung aus der ich sie vermutete. Und tatsächlich, zwischen den Bäumen kam nun Alice hervor, dicht gefolgt von Jasper.

„Na schon wieder gewonnen?", fragte er heiter und ich nickte.

„Gar kein Problem," antwortete ich und grinste dabei überdeutlich.„Und ihr? Hat´s geschmeckt?"

„Aber natürlich."

Nun hörte ich ein Lachen das immer näher kam und Emmett kam mit meinen Eltern und Rosalie zwischen den Sträuchern hervor. „Boah", jauchzte er. „Das war mal wieder einsame Spitze!"

Fragend sah ich zu ihnen auf, denn ich saß noch immer auf dem Boden, neben meinem Opfer.„Was war denn?"

„Emmett und dein Vater haben sich um einen Schwarzbären gezankt", meinte meine Mutter und lächelte dabei. Auch ich musste lächeln. Da diese Tiere um diese Zeit eher noch im Gebirge als im Wald oder an den Flüssen waren, erwischte man nicht so viele davon und da mein Vater hier keine Pumas fand, waren sie für ihn die einzige wirklich gute Abwechslung zu Rehen, Hirschen und was es hier sonst noch so gab.

„Und wer hat ihn bekommen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Edward war schneller, aber das hat Emmett nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und die Beiden haben sich ein bisschen aneinander ausgetobt."  
Die ruhige Stimme meiner Mutter verriet mir, dass es wohl alles nur Spaß war, trotzdem mochte ich solche Situationen nicht.

„Ihr habt gekämpft?!", schrie ich die Beiden fast an und diese starrten mich verwundert an.

„Ach Nessie", sagte Emmett. „Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein."

„Ja, aber doch nicht so!"

„Wie dann?

„Keine Ahnung..", jetzt musste ich grübeln. „Vielleicht.. könnten wir mal wieder Baseball spielen..?

Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern und wand sich dann zu Alice. „Alice?"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab kein Gewitter in den nächsten Wochen in Sicht."

Ich seufzte. „Okay ... dann schlagt euch halt die Köpfe ein ..."

Nun spazierten auch Carlisle und Esme zu uns, ganz wie ein fröhliches Ehepaar beim Spazierengehen, traten sie aus der fernen Finsternis zu uns. Inzwischen war es so dunkel im Wald, dass ich schon Probleme bekam, aber ich konnte sie noch gut riechen.

„Ihr seid auch schon alle satt?", fragte sie freundlich, dicht gefolgt von einem „Gut.", ich nahm also an, dass sie alle genickt hatten.

„Fiedo fehlt noch", fügte Rosalie hinzu und ich konnte nicht um mich, kurz zu grummeln, wurde jedoch ignoriert.

„Ja ...", ergriff Carlisle nun das Wort. „Der hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft einen Elch zu reißen."

„Wir sind an ihm vorbei gelaufen beim Rückweg", sagte Esme freundlich.

Erstaunen ging nun durch die Gruppe um mich und mein totes Tier herum und mit einem Mal marschierte der ganze Zirkel in die Richtung, aus der Esme und Carlisle vorher gekommen waren und ich huschte schnell hinterher. Es war selbst für mich eher ungünstig um diese Zeit allein durch die Dunkelheit zu laufen.

Keine fünf Minuten später hörten wir schon eher unheimliche Fresslaute und im fahlen Licht des Mondes erblickte ich gerade noch so den Fellberg, der sich da an einem Kadaver labte. Ich hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Tod und Blut, aber irgendwie war ich trotzdem froh, den Elch nicht genau sehen zu können. Zerstückelte Tiere waren einfach nicht das Selbe wie einfaches Blut. Ich wusste, es passte nicht zusammen, so etwas nicht sehen zu wollen, aber andererseits selbst Tiere zu erlegen, aber bei mir passte sowieso schon vieles nicht zusammen.

Nun hörte ich nur noch wie Jake das restliche Fleisch von den Knochen abschabte und gelegentlich knackte mal ein Knochen oder zersplitterte komplett.

„Der Elch wärs jetzt gewesen", meinte Emmett.

„Das sagst du doch nur weil du den Bären nicht haben konntest", kam es von Rose.

„Möglich.. aber die Viecher sind eben so selten hier ..."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mir war es meistens egal was ich später verspeiste, Tierblut kam sowieso nicht an Menschenblut heran. Schnell schüttelte ich den Gedanken davon. Ich musste diese Tatsache vergessen. Von nun an, gab es für mich nur noch Tierblut. Menschenblut war jetzt für mich tabu und das für den Rest meines ewigen Lebens. Wenn meine ganze Familie dies schaffte, warum sollte ich es dann nicht auch können?

Als ich nachdachte, bemerkte ich, wie mir langsam die Augen zufielen und ich war froh als Jake sich endlich wieder erhob. Kurz schleckte er sich noch die Pfote ab, dann kam er zu mir herüber und gab mir einen kleinen Stupser mit der Schnauze.

„Sorry, bin etwas müde ...", gab ich zurück. Er machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung, eine Einladung auf seinen Rücken zu steigen. „Danke."

Er machte sich etwas kleiner, so dass ich wieder auf seinen Rücken steigen konnte. Es war angenehm. Obwohl meine Familie relativ zügig nach Hause kam, lief Jake schön langsam. Ich sank immer tiefer, bis ich letztlich auf ihm lag. Seine Laufbewegung, das sanfte Auf und Ab bei jedem Schritt und seine angenehme Körpertemperatur die meiner gleichkam, machten mich schläfrig. Ich fühlte mich so wohl und schloss zufrieden meine Augen. Nur noch die sanften Geräusche des Waldes vernahm ich, dann schlief ich gänzlich ein ...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft von meinem Handy geweckt. Es war so eingestellt, dass es nur Werktags bimmelte. Der Ton war zwar Polyphon, trotzdem empfand ich ihn als unglaublich nervig. Selbst wenn es einen schönen Song spielen würde, würde ich es sicherlich morgens gern gegen die Wand pfeffern. Bisher blieb ihm das aber erspart und so griff ich danach und drückte auf die Tastatur.

„Nur noch fünf Minuten ...", nuschelte ich und kuschelte mich wieder in meine Decke. Aber Moment mal? Hatte man mich gestern tatsächlich ins Bett tragen müssen? Das war mir schon lange nicht mehr passiert, schließlich war ich ja alt genug und hatte zwei Beine zum Laufen.

Es waren kaum neun Minuten vergangen und ich wollte gerade wieder im Traumland versinken, da ertönte wieder mein furchtbarer Klingelton. _Verdammte Schlummerfunktion..._

Jetzt schälte ich mich doch noch aus meinem Bett und trottete hinunter in die Küche. Wo an diesem Morgen niemand saß. Seufzend lief ich zum Kühlschrank. Die kalten Fliesen unseres Küchenbodens waren für meine nackten Füße kein Problem. Ich kramte mir die Orangensaftflasche aus dem Schrank und nahm einige Schlucke.  
Gegessen hatte ich ja schon und das war wohl auch der Grund weswegen Jake nicht hier war. Nach einem ganzen Elch war selbst er mal satt.

„Na fit?", vernahm ich die freundliche Glockenstimme meiner Mutter und drehte mich zu ihr um. Sie sah wieder mal wunderhübsch aus in ihrer beigen Bluse und der Jeans.

„Ja ...", antwortete ich. „Ich denke schon ... ihr habt mich ins Bett gebracht?"

„Nun ... dein Vater hat dich von Jakes Rücken genommen und in dein Bett getragen, ja."

„Oh ..."

„Nicht weiter schlimm, Kleines."

„Ich weiß ... trotzdem komisch."

Meine Mutter lächelte mich an. Einen kurzen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas. „Oh... du musst los."

Rasch starrte ich auf die Uhr über der Tür. Es war wirklich Zeit. Ich spurtete die Treppen hinauf, machte mich fertig und begab mich mit meiner Schultasche zu meinem Wagen. Es überraschte mich kaum, als ich Jake mal wieder an ihm lehnen sah. Freudig lief ich auf ihn zu.

„Na Schneewittchen, aufgewacht?"

„Ja, aber mein Prinz war leider nicht da um mich wach zu küssen."

„Tut mir Leid", sagt er und sein Tonfall war wirklich absolut niedlich.

„Kann ich das jetzt nachholen oder ist das zu spät?"

„Es ist nie zu spät ...", hauchte ich, stellte mich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, schloss die Augen und näherte mich ihm, bis unsere Lippen sich sanft berührten. Seine Hände streichelten meine Haare und meinen Rücken. Ich spürte wie erneut ein Verlangen in mir aufkam, spürte das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und die Hitze in mir aufsteigen. Doch es war nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt. Langsam löste ich mich wieder von ihm und blickte dann in seine dunklen Augen. Ich konnte in ihnen versinken wie im tiefsten Ozean.

„Ich ... muss dann ...", flüsterte ich sanft. Er nickte nur und streichelte meine Wange.

„Bis später, Nessie."

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später, stand ich in meinem weißen Auto auf dem Schulparkplatz und meine Hände griffen in meine Tasche, dann zog ich die Pralinenschachtel heraus. In dem gelben Band, das um sie herum gewickelt war, hing zusammengefaltet der Brief den ich ihm geschrieben hatte. War Das, was ich in begriff war zu tun, wirklich richtig? Noch immer hatte ich Zweifel. Langsam faltete ich das Papier auseinander und las noch einmal was ich mit meiner schönen eleganten Schrift aufgeschrieben hatte ...

_David..  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe.  
Ich war mir meiner eigenen Gefühle nicht bewusst.  
Jetzt bin ich es. Und ich hoffe du wirst lernen meine Entscheidung_

_zu akzeptieren.  
Ich denke nicht, dass wir je wieder Freunde werden können,  
auch wenn ich es mir wünschen würde, aber ich bitte dich,  
mich und meinen Freund in Ruhe zu lassen._

Renesmee 

Ich hob meinen Blick und sah hinaus auf den Parkplatz. Es waren kaum noch Schüler hier. Seufzend faltete ich den Brief wieder klein und klemmte ihn unter das goldenen Band, dann wanderte die Schachtel wieder in meine Tasche und ich stieg aus meinem Wagen.

Als ich langsamen Schrittes durch die Gänge ging, nahm ich die Menschen, die an mir vorbei kamen, kaum wahr. Meine Gedanken waren immer noch woanders. Ich malte mir Horrorszenarien aus. In meinen Kopf schossen Bilder. Ich sah David ausflippen, weil er nicht bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Er war derart in Rage, das Jacob keinen anderen Weg sah, als ihm den Kopf abzureißen.

Just im Moment spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Huch ... Ren!", sagte Hannah daraufhin, die ihre Hand rasch wieder von meiner Schulter nahm. „Tut mir Leid."

„Schon okay ...", antwortete ich leise und lief weiter. Sie lief neben mir her.

„Was war denn los? Du bist nach der Cafeteria nicht in den Unterricht gekommen."

„Lange Geschichte ..."

„Mhm ...", meinte sie und senkte den Blick. Sie schien zu überlegen, was sie als Nächstes sagen sollte, dann sah sie mich wieder an. „Hast du denn wenigstens ein Schreiben von deinen Eltern oder ein ärztliches Attest dabei?"

Ich schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf. Ich hatte das total vergessen, dabei wäre es so einfach gewesen Beides zu bekommen.

„Das ist schlecht ..."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich und seufzte leise. „Ähm Hannah?"

„Ja?"

„Weißt du ob David heute da ist?"

„Ich denke schon, warum nicht?"

„Ach ... nur so."

Sie sah mich fragend an, doch ich wand mich von ihr ab und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Sofort erblickte ich den blonden Jungen, der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster zu sehen schien. Ich machte einige Umwege zu meinem Tisch, damit ich nicht direkt an ihm vorbei musste. Als Hannah einmal laut los lachte, während sie mit Sophie sprach, einem ruhigen Mädchen mit Brille und schwarzen leichten Locken, wurde David aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen und sah sich langsam im Klassenzimmer um, bis er bei mir hängen blieb.

Ich bückte mich rasch und kramte einige Stifte, Bücher und Papier aus meiner Schultasche, nur damit ich ihn nicht ansehen musste, doch ich spürte seinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf mir. Ob Geschichte, Literatur, Biologie, Chemie oder Mathematik. Er wand sich nur selten ab. Selbst in den Pausen kam er nicht, sondern starrte mich nur an. Es war mir unheimlich. Ich hatte mir da doch fast eher gewünscht, dass er mich angebrüllt hätte, so wie das letzte Mal. Nun aber durchbohrte mich nur sein Blick. Seine klaren blauen Augen, fraßen mich förmlich auf. Jeder normale Mensch würde seinen Blick abwenden, wenn man ihn direkt ansah. Er aber nicht.

Als ich einige Stunden später mit Hannah in der Cafeteria saß, wanderten meine Augen erst einmal durch den ganzen Raum. Ich sah unzählige Schüler ihr Essen auf ihr Tablett laden, sah manche am Getränkeautomaten herum fummeln, sogar Papier das unachtsam oder mit Absicht fallen gelassen wurde entging mir nicht. Doch David sah ich nirgendwo und ich spürte eine ungemeine Erleichterung.

„Ren? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hannah mit besorgtem Unterton und einem ebensolchen Blick.

„Ja ... ja ...", antwortete ich, blickte mich aber immer noch einige Male um.

„Du wirkst ... als ob du verfolgt würdes t...", sagte sie nun und runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh ... wirklich?", fragte ich, wohlwissend das es so war. Sie nickte nur stumm und sah mich weiter an. „Hannah?"

„Mhm?"

„Hat David dir irgendwas erzählt?"

„Was?"  
„Über mich ... über letzte Woche ... irgendwas."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Hannah?"

Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Hannah, bitte!"

Sie seufzte. „Schon okay ..."

Erwartungsvoll sah ich sie an.

„Ren … du musst wissen. Dave war schon immer sehr beliebt. Sowohl bei den Jungs wie auch bei den Mädchen. Ich mag ihn auch und er sieht ja auch sehr gut aus."

Bei den letzten Worten kicherte sie leicht und ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Schon gut, schon gut ...", fuhr sie fort. „Jedenfalls ... Es gab nie ein Mädchen, das ihn abgewiesen hätte. Er konnte Jede haben, schon immer."

Ich klopfte mit den Nägeln leicht auf den Tisch. Etwas Derartiges hatte ich ja schon lange vermutet, schließlich hatte Hannah sich auch gewundert wie ich ihn abweisen konnte.

„Du bist die Erste. Und das macht ihm zu schaffen."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir. Ich starrte auf die weiße Tischplatte.

„Aber er wird sich nichts antun?", hakte ich weiter nach.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Hannah.

„Und er wird mir auch nichts tun?"

Nun kam die Antwort nicht so schnell. „Ich hoffs mal.."

„Du hoffst?!", entfuhr es mir lauter als gewollt.

„Pscht..!", zischte sie. „Ich kenne ihn ja schon seit Jahren, aber er ist wirklich komisch ..."

„Ich merks ...", antwortete ich leicht genervt. „Er sieht ein bisschen wahnsinnig aus und lässt mich nicht mehr aus den Augen."

„Na ja ...", sagte Hannah. „Er will nicht begreifen, warum du ihn ihm vorziehst."

„Ihn?", wollte ich wissen.

„Deinen Freund."

„Er hat es dir erzählt?"

„Ja ..."

„Warum hast du dann so scheinheilig gefragt, was los war?"

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? 'Hey Ren, ich hab gehört dein bulliger Freund hätte Dave fast zusammengeschlagen höhö'?

Jetzt war ich es, die sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „Wer weiß noch davon?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie schulterzuckend. „Ich denke mal nur ich."

„Gut.. bitte erzähl es nicht rum."

„Geht klar."

„Hannah?"

„Jaja ... ich versprechs."

Ich versuchte sie leicht anzulächeln und irgendwie gelang es mir sogar.

Als wir uns wieder in unsere Kurse begeben hatten, fuhr Dave fort wie zuvor und starrte mich fast permanent an. Irgendwie schien es der Lehrer nicht zu merken oder es interessierte ihn nicht, denn nichts hinderte ihn daran mich weiter anzuschauen obwohl ich schräg hinter ihm saß.

Gegen Ende der Stunde kramte ich meinen Stundenplan aus meiner Federmappe. Zwischen Geografie und Sozialkunde hatten wir eine Hohlstunde. Ich nahm mir vor ihm die Schachtel dort zu geben und faltete meinen Plan wieder zusammen. Ein flüchtiger Blick nach vorn verriet mir, dass er mich noch immer beobachtete.

Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so einen bösen Blick haben? Und da fürchteten sich die Leute vor Vampiren ... mir machte Dave fast mehr Angst als jeder Vampir oder jeder Werwolf es je könnte.

Nach der Stunde packte ich meine Sachen extra langsam ein. Nach und nach verschwanden alle aus dem Raum. Hannah saß noch immer neben mir und musterte mich.

„Geh ruhig vor. Ich komme gleich nach", sagte ich zu ihr, ohne sie dabei anzuschauen. Meine Augen hatte ich auf Dave gerichtet, der als Letzter, abgesehen von uns, auf seinem Platz saß und ausnahmsweise mal stur nach vorn schaute. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dieser Kerl war furchtbar. Meine Hand wanderte in meine Tasche und kaum das Hannah das Zimmer verlassen hatte, zog ich die Pralinenschachtel heraus, nahm meine Schultasche und ging nach vorn zu Dave, dem ich die Schachtel auf den Tisch legte.

„Schließ damit ab, David", riet ich ihm, dann verließ ich zügig den Raum. Ich hoffte er würde jetzt endlich von mir ablassen, doch glauben tat ich nicht daran.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", wollte Hannah kurz darauf auf dem Schulhof wissen. Meine Augen wanderten durch die Menschenmenge hier, doch David war nicht darunter.

„Das er nicht mehr weiter hoffen brauch."

„Mhm", murmelte sie nur und damit war die Sache auch schon gegessen. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie gern weiteres gefragt hätte, aber ich war ihr dankbar das sie dies nicht tat.

Im Sozialkundeunterricht war ich nun diejenige die David anstarrte. Immer wieder wanderte mein prüfender Blick zu ihm, doch auch wenn ich nicht hinsah, spürte ich, dass er mich nicht musterte. Ein kleines Erfolgserlebnis. Ich hoffte er würde es nun dabei belassen und lief nach dem Unterricht mit einem erleichterten Gefühl zum Parkplatz, wo Jacob in gewohnter Pose an meinem Alfa lehnte und mich anlächelte. Als ich näher kam, zog er mich zu sich heran, beugte sich herab und wollte mich küssen, doch ich wand mich ab.

„Nicht hier", flüsterte ich leise und schob ihn von mir weg.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich will nicht noch mehr erklären müssen ..."

„Okay", sagte er unbegeistert und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.  
Die Fahrt über schwiegen wir und wieder wippte Jake neben mir nervös mit dem Bein. Doch ich hielt mich zurück, schließlich gab ich ihm ja wieder allen Grund nervös zu sein. Es war nicht richtig mich so vor der Welt zu verstecken. Was war denn schon falsch daran einen Freund zu haben? Das hatten andere in meinem Alter doch genauso und nur weil wir ein ungleiches Paar waren mussten wir uns doch noch lange nicht verstecken.

Im heimischen Hof zog ich den Schlüssel aus dem Autoschloss, nahm die Hände vom Lenkrad und seufzte.

„Nessie was-"

Noch ehe er zu Ende fragen konnte, hatte ich meine Arme schnell um ihn geschlungen und meine Lippen auf seine gelegt. Einen Moment schien er noch perplex zu sein, dann schloss auch er die Augen, legte seine Hände an meine Hüften und hob mich, ohne den geringsten Kraftaufwand, über die Gangschaltung hinweg auf seinen Schoß. Seine Hände wanderten weiter hinauf und streichelten unter meinem Shirt meinen Rücken. Sofort wurde mein ganzer Körper von einem wohltuenden Kribbeln erfasst und ich stöhnte leise auf, ohne meine Lippen von ihm zu lassen. Meine rechte Hand wanderte am Sitz herab. Während ich ihm mit der Anderen über seine Wange strich, drehte ich an dem Rad am Autositz und ließ diesen langsam herab. Als er letztlich komplett lag, küssten wir uns noch einen langen Moment. Erst dann ließen wir voneinander ab und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Er umschloss mich mit seinen Armen und drückte mich sanft. Ich fühlte mich unendlich wohl und geborgen. Dann strich er mir mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare. Ich genoss jede seiner Berührungen und schloss meine Augen. Ich wollte am liebsten für immer hier so liegen bleiben.

Am nächsten Morgen in der Schule musterte ich David gelegentlich um mich zu vergewissern das er noch immer nach vorn schaute. Und das tat er.

Als ich vor dem Kunstunterricht, gegen Ende des Schultages, gemeinsam mit Hannah, auf der Bank, im Flur vor dem Kunstsaal saß und mich den ganzen Tag über nicht beobachtet gefühlt hatte, zeichnete sich ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ab. Der Brief hatte anscheinend doch Wunder gewirkt.

Als Mrs. Floralys hektisch wie immer die Tür öffnete, strömte die Menge in den Saal, Hannah und ich trotteten hinterher und gingen zu unseren Plätzen ganz hinten. Die Tische im Raum waren Hufeisen-Förmig an der Wand angeordnet. Zwischen uns an einem offenen Ende des Hufeisens und den Schülern am Anderen waren einige Meter Platz in denen unsere Lehrerin nun langsam hin und her trippelte und dabei mit Notizblock und Stift bewaffnet jeden Schüler einzeln ansprach.  
Hannah erschien nun neben mir mit ihrer Skulptur, die ich bis heute nicht identifizieren konnte. Hannah nannte das „abstrakte Kunst" und hoffte trotzdem noch eine gute Zensur zu kriegen.

„Was?", fragte sie misstrauisch, als sie bemerkte wie ich ihre „Kunst" musterte.

„Ach ... ich hab nur gerade wieder versucht mir was darunter vorzustellen, aber es will mir einfach nicht gelingen."

„Aha ...", antwortete sie mit einem beleidigtem Unterton. „Und wo ist deine Skulptur?"

Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass sich meine ja gar nicht im Regal befand. Erschrocken klatschte ich mir meine Hand auf die Stirn und fuhr mir danach damit durchs Haar. „Oh oh.."

„Oh oh?", hakte meine Freundin nach. „Du hast sie nicht?"

Geradeaus starrend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Just im Moment kam Mrs. Floralys an Hannahs Tisch und begutachtete ihr Werk. Sie hielt sich dabei immer das Kinn und machte die ein oder andere Notiz. Manchmal auch einen Haken auf ihrem Blatt oder sie strich etwas durch.

„Sehr fein," war alles was sie dazu zu sagen hatte, dann rückte sie einige Zentimeter weiter zu mir und sah mich durch ihre dicke Brille an. Ihre Augen sahen bei weitem größer aus, als sie es letztlich waren. „Und wo ist Ihre Arbeit, Miss Cullen?" Ich schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier?"

„Zuhause..", sagte ich leise.

„Ja, da liegt sie gut", antwortete sie forsch und machte einen kompletten Strich über das Papier, danach tippelte sie zur Tischreihe gegenüber. Kaum eine Viertelstunde später bekam jeder von uns einen kleinen Zettel. Auf meinem lachte mir ein überdimensionales F entgegen.

Mürrisch lief ich nach dem Unterricht mit der schlechten Zensur in der Hand durch den Flur. Ich wollte am liebsten meinen Wagen nehmen und mit Volldampf über die nächste Autobahn preschen.

„Was ist es?"

Die mir bekannte Stimme ließ mich abrupt stoppen. An der Wand zu meiner Rechten lehnte David mit verschränkten Armen. Ich hatte ihn glatt übersehen.

„Ein F", antwortete ich geladen.

„Das mein ich nicht", antwortete er immer noch mit ruhigem Ton.„Was hat er was ich nicht habe?"

„David-", wollte ich ansetzen, wurde jedoch direkt wieder unterbrochen.

„Ist es weil er besser gebaut ist? Kein Problem ich kann trainieren."

Traurig sah ich ihn nun an. „Nein, das ist es nicht, David. Das spielt doch absolut keine Rolle für mich. Ich liebe ihn doch nicht, weil er gut aussieht."

„Warum dann?"

Ich antwortete nicht und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er schien die Antwort wirklich wissen zu wollen und in seinem Blick lag keine Aggression. Auch sonst ging eine merkwürdige ruhige Aura von ihm aus. Eine Weile sahen wir uns noch an, dann ergriff ich endlich das Wort.  
„David ... Es gibt Dinge, in dieser Welt, die lassen sich weder mit Worten beschreiben, noch kann man sie in irgendeiner Weise erklären. Ich kann dir keine Gründe für meine Liebe nennen. Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, dann tut man dies von Innen heraus. Nur bedingungslose Liebe ist wahre Liebe, wenn man liebt ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen, wenn man einfach nur liebt, dann liebt man wirklich und aufrichtig. So liebe ich Jacob und daher kann ich dir auch keine Antwort auf deine Frage geben."

Ich verstummte und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Machte mich schon auf einen Ausraster gefasst, doch mein Gegenüber löste nur seine Arme, ließ sie nun neben sich baumeln und senkte den Blick.

„Aber eine Bitte habe ich an dich", sagte ich langsam.

„Mhm?", machte er und sah mir wieder in die Augen.

„Tu was ich dir gesagt habe. Vergiss mich."

Er senke erneut seinen Blick, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und lief dann davon. Ich sah ihm noch hinterher und starrte auf die Stelle, an der er um die Ecke gebogen war. Erst nach einigen Minuten ging ich langsam mit gesenktem Blick zum Parkplatz. Dort wartete Jake natürlich auf mich.

„Hey Schatz!", begrüßte er mich und strahlte mich an, doch sein Lächeln verschwand kaum das ich mich ihm genähert hatte.

„Was ist denn los?, wollte er wissen.

„Ach ...", sagte ich und hob ihm den Zettel hin. Ich hielt es für besser die Sache mit David zu verschweigen und meine schlechte Laune einzig auf meine miese Zensur zu schieben.

„Für was hast du das denn kassiert?"

„Kunst ... wir sollten eine Skulptur machen, aber ich konnte meine nicht vorzeigen."

„Und warum nicht? Wo ist sie denn?"

„Sie liegt Zuhause.."

„Oh...", sagte er betroffen und starrte nun ebenfalls auf den Asphalt.

„Moment mal!"

Mit einem Mal fiel mir ein, dass mein Wölfchen ja eigentlich nicht Zuhause war. Wenn ich Glück hatte befand es sich noch immer im Handschuhfach meines Vaters.

„Was?", fragte Jake nun.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Komm mit", antwortete ich, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her ins Schulgebäude.  
„Nessie? Nessie ... was-?" Er verstummte als wir vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Wenn ich nicht falsch lag, war mein Vater in diesem Raum.

_Daddy?_ fragte ich in Gedanken. _Bitte komm kurz raus, ich brauch deine Autoschlüssel._

Keine zwei Minuten später, öffnete sich die Tür und mein Vater trat heraus. Jake schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein. Glücklicherweise las mein Vater zügig mein Vorhaben in meinen Gedanken. Jedwede Frage erübrigte sich deshalb und so nickte er nur, griff in seine Hosentasche und gab mir den Schlüssel seines Volvos.

„Aber mach schnell, ich hab erzählt ich sei auf der Toilette."

„Alles klar, Dad", antwortete ich lächelnd, nahm die Schlüssel und lief mit Jake zügig wieder nach draußen. Als ich auf den kleinen Knopf auf dem Schlüssel drückte, machte der silberne Wagen meines Vaters piepend auf sich aufmerksam und war schnell gefunden. Erwartungsvoll öffnete ich die Beifahrertür und schließlich das Handschuhfach. Und tatsächlich: mein Vater hatte sie nicht weggeräumt und ich hatte sie glücklicherweise darin vergessen, obwohl ich mir vorgenommen hatte sie rauszuholen.

„Klasse", sagte ich zufrieden und schloss den Wagen wieder ab. Jake sah mich immer noch fragend an. Ich hatte mir eigentlich eine romantischere Situationen gewünscht, in der ich ihm meine Statue zeigen konnte, aber wenn ich sie ihm jetzt nicht zeigte, wäre dies sicherlich nicht von Vorteil gewesen und er hätte sich übergangen gefühlt.

„Das ist sie", sagte ich zu ihm und hob ihm mein Wölfchen entgegen. „Die Skulptur für die ich das F bekommen habe."

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Der Wahnsinn."  
Er nahm sie in die Hand, drehte sie langsam und musterte die Details.

„Das ... das bin ja ich", stellte er leise flüsternd fest.

„Aber natürlich. Du bist der Wolf dem mein Herz gehört. Die Skulptur wollte ich dir eigentlich schenken, aber sie ist nie fertig geworden … leider."

„Mhm... Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Lehrerin dir trotzdem eine sehr gute Note dafür geben wird. Du hast ja fast mehr Talent als ich."

„Dankeschön", sagte ich. „Aber jetzt müssen wir schnell los."

Ich nahm Jake wieder bei der Hand und lief mit ihm zurück zu meinem Dad, der auf der Bank im Flur saß.

„Danke", sagte ich rasch und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Backe.

„Nichts zu danken", antwortete er gelassen und ging wieder zurück in den Unterricht. Ich hingegen ging mit Jake in die Tür gegenüber.  
Ich hatte wieder einmal Glück: der Saal war offen und Mrs. Floralys saß an ihrem Pult. Die Glubschaugen hatte sie in ein dunkelblaues Buch vertieft. Auf dem Umschlag erkannte ich beim näher kommen einen Mond, Sterne, eine Pflanze und ein Dörfchen sowie die Überschrift „Werke von van Gogh". Selbst als wir kurz vor dem Pult standen bemerkte die kleine Frau uns nicht.

„Die Sternennacht ... ein schönes Bild", sagte Jake mit einem Mal und ich sah ihn verwundert an. Seit wann kannte er sich mit Kunst aus?

Mrs. Floralys sah ebenfalls überrascht auf. Zuerst starrte sie auf Jake, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu mir. Sie legte ein Stück Papier, welches sie offenbar als Lesezeichen verwendete, in das Buch und klappte es zu.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun ..." begann ich langsam. „Wegen meiner Skulptur ... sie war nicht Zuhause. Ich hatte sie nur im Auto vergessen. Wenn ich sie jetzt vorzeige, ändern sie dann die Note?"

Ich wurde aus ihrem Blick nicht schlau. Sie schien zu überlegen und musterte dabei nochmal Jacob, dann mich. „Ich... denke die Note steht fest, Miss Cullen. Es wäre unfair den anderen Gegenüber. Ich hab heute benotet, Ihre Arbeit war nicht da. Punkt. Aus. Ende."

Ich antwortete nichts, nickte nur kaum merklich und ließ die Schultern wieder hängen. Alles umsonst.

„Aber Madame ...", meldete sich nun mein Freund zu Wort. „Kunst ist doch Zeitlos und sie wollen doch richtige Kunst bewerten, oder nicht? Ich denke, es ist vollkommen egal wann sie bewertet wurde oder ob es unfair gegenüber jemandem ist. Wenn ihre Arbeit gut ist, verdient sie eine entsprechende Auszeichnung."

Nun kam ihr Entschluss wohl ins Wanken. Sie überlegte erneut und kratzte sich dabei langsam am Kopf, der von einer kurzen gräulich-braunen Oma-Frisur mit leicht gekräuselten Haaren bedeckt wurde.

„Nun gut ... zeigen Sie mal her."

Das ließ Jake sich nicht zweimal sagen und stellte das Wölfchen auf die Tischplatte. Mrs. Floralys große Augen weiteten sich noch weiter und ihr kleiner Mund klappte auf.

„Ich war ja schon vorher sehr angetan von Ihrer Arbeit, Miss Cullen. Aber nun in ihrer Vollendung finde ich kaum Worte dafür. Sie haben sehr viel Gespür für Details und es steckt Gefühl und Leidenschaft in dieser Arbeit."

Ich lächelte und freute mich über das Lob. Jake legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Geben Sie mir bitte Ihren Zettel."

Bereitwillig tat ich wie mir geheißen und gab meiner Kunstlehrerin den Zettel mit dem dicken roten F. Sie kritzelte kurz darauf herum, dann gab sie ihn mir wieder. Nun las ich darauf ein großes schwarzes A und strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Oh danke danke!", bedankte ich mich euphorisch und wäre ihr am liebsten um den Hals gefallen.

Noch während der Heimfahrt musterte Jacob sein kleines Ebenbild lächelnd. „Du sag mal, Nessie", sagte Jake dann.

„Mhm?", fragte ich ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden.

„War ich da gerade Jagen? Da klebt Blut im Gesicht."

„Nein", antwortete ich. „Das war ein Versehen."

„Achso ... Na ja ... ich finde es so ganz gut. Auch Versehen können mal was Gutes bewirken."

„Ja ..." war das Einzige was ich antwortete. Weiter wollte ich über den Vorfall nicht irgendwo hatte er Recht. Versehen gehörten eben zum Leben dazu und sie waren auch nicht immer schlecht. Genauso war es mit Rückschlägen. Und ich hoffte, dass das Andere auch bald verstehen würden...


	12. Vorbereitungen

**12 - Vorbereitungen**

Langsam krabbelte er über die Fensterbank und dann den Rahmen entlang. Er war satt rot und hatte nur zwei Punkte. Die kleinen schwarzen Beinchen trugen ihn, bis seine Flügel hervorkamen. Er breitete sie aus, hob ab und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster davon.  
Wie sehr wünschte ich mir jetzt auch einfach davon schweben zu können. Aber ich war ja kein Marienkäfer und entgegen der Klischees konnten Vampire nicht fliegen. Selbst wenn, wahrscheinlich hätte sich diese Eigenschaft nicht mal vererbt. Ich seufzte.

Die Sonne schien erbarmungslos in unser Klassenzimmer und noch immer zog die Referendarin ihren Unterricht gnadenlos durch. Mir machte die Hitze nichts aus, aber ich war mir sicher meine Klassenkameraden interessierte die Geschichte der amerikanischen Ureinwohner nicht im geringsten. Ich kannte sie sowieso schon, zumindest hatte mir Jake einiges erzählt was er wusste. Ach Jake.. zu gern hätte ich jetzt einen Hitzschlag simuliert um frei zu bekommen, aber meine Eltern würden das sicher nicht gutheißen und so saß ich nun hier und beobachtete meine Mitschüler beim braten. Mein Geruchssinn kam mir in diesen heißen Tagen gar nicht gelegen, da half ihr ganzes Deo nichts.

Wir hatten inzwischen Juni und die Sommerferien standen kurz bevor. Je näher die freie Zeit rückte, desto unerträglicher wurde der Unterricht. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, für mich waren die letzten Tage Schule am schlimmsten. Ich hatte mir so Vieles für diese Ferien vorgenommen und ich wollte auch alles durchziehen.  
Während die junge Frau vorn am Lehrerpult von Büffeln und gescheckten Pferden schwafelte wanderte mein Blick wieder nach draußen, in die Ferne. Im Geist war ich jetzt bei Jake, physikalisch saß ich jedoch auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl.

Da kam mir mein gestriges Telefongespräch in den Sinn.  
Ich war inzwischen vier Monate mit Jacob zusammen und noch immer hatte er mir nicht gesagt, was man mir damals am Küchentisch zu Valentinstag nicht sagen wollte. Man hatte mir gesagt, ich müsse es von Jake selbst erfahren, man habe sich geschworen, es mir nicht zu sagen. Die Wahrheit würde also nur aus seinem Mund kommen – und sie kam ihm absolut nicht über die Lippen.

Ich versuchte mir immer wieder zusammen zu reimen, was es war, das man mir vor enthielt.

Und vor allem: welche Gründe es dafür gab, es mir nicht zu sagen.  
In allen anderen Punkten in unserer Beziehung hatten wir an sich Verständnis und Vertrauen füreinander, aber wenn es um dieses „Geheimnis" ging fing er an um den heißen Brei zu reden und am Ende artete es in Streit aus, der ihm (und auch mir) kurz darauf wieder Leid tat.  
Aber mir war schleierhaft, warum er nicht begreifen wollte, dass es so nur schlimmer wurde.

Wenn man Kindern sagte „mach das nicht!", dann taten sie es doch erst recht und wenn es um diese Sache ging fühlte ich mich wie ein naives Kind, das genau das wissen wollte, was es nicht wissen sollte.

Und so hatte ich einen fixen Entschluss gefasst: wenn Jacob es mir nicht erzählte, dann vielleicht ein anderer Wolf!

Und da so was nicht am Telefon zu besprechen ging, wollte ich in den Sommerferien nach Forks gehen – allein. Ob mit Bus, Bahn, Flugzeug oder zu Fuß, war mir eigentlich egal gewesen, jedoch dauerte Ersteres zu lang und Letzteres würden mir meine Eltern ohnehin nie erlauben.

Also hatte ich, als alle zum Jagen aus dem Haus waren, zum Telefon gegriffen und noch in den Abendstunden beim Reisebüro angerufen. Wo mir die, ob des nahenden Feierabends, etwas genervte Dame nach ein wenig Hickhack letztlich zu einem Last Minute Flug riet (selbstverständlich nur mit einer Erlaubnis meiner Eltern, ich war ja noch minderjährig).

Ich hatte bis dato noch keinem davon erzählt und war stets darauf bedacht gewesen an irgendwas anderes zu denken, wenn mein Vater in meiner Nähe war.

Noch war ich am überlegen, wie ich das meiner Familie und vor allem Jake am schonendsten beibringen sollte, schließlich würde mich irgendwer zum Flughafen bringen müssen.

Ein Blick auf das Display meines Handys verriet mir, dass die Stunde bald zu Ende sein würde und so wählte ich mich zur SMS-Funktion durch und schrieb eine rasche Nachricht an meinen Freund: „Komme heute etwas später. Hab noch was zu erledigen (Überraschung ;) ). Brauchst also nicht vor der Schule auf mich warten. Deine Nessie 3"

Kurz darauf ertönte dann auch schon das Läuten der Schulglocke und alle Schüler verließen fluchtartig das Gebäude. Ich war mir sicher, wäre ein Feuer ausgebrochen, wären sie wahrscheinlich langsamer gewesen als jetzt.

Ich wollte gerade um die nächste Ecke im Schulflur biegen, als ich fast mit Hannah zusammenstieß.

„Uups!", kam es kurz von ihr, dann grinste sie mich verstohlen an.

„Schon okay", sagte ich und wollte gerade weitergehen, als sie mich am Arm nahm.

„Warte, Ren", bat sie mich. „Hast du nicht Lust mitzukommen? Wir gehen zum See. Bei dem Wetter gibt es nichts besseres als im Wasser zu schwimmen."  
Einen kurzen Moment starrte ich sie an, hoffend, dass aus meinem Kopf kein Qualm kam so fieberhaft suchte ich nach einer Ausrede, bis ich letztlich wieder das Einfachste nahm, was mir einfiel: „Tut mir Leid", sagte ich, bemüht auch wirklich einen leidenden Tonfall zu haben. „Aber baden ist nicht so mein Ding."

Ihr Grinsen verschwand schlagartig.

„Aber Ren, das macht wirklich total Spaß."

„Mag sein, aber ich hab einfach keine Lust drauf."

„Vor was hast du denn Angst? Das dir einer was wegguckt? Das sie dich auslachen? Ren schau dich an! Du hast die perfekte Figur, du könntest problemlos modeln gehen!"  
Jetzt rollte ich mit den Augen.

„Danke, aber das ist nicht das Problem. Ich hab einfach keine Lust, Hannah."  
Mein Gegenüber bekam einen Schmollmund. „Dann halt nicht", seufzte sie. „Schönen Tag noch."  
Dann trottete sie davon, ohne mich noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Irgendwie war es ja ganz nett, dass sie mich fragte ob ich mit wollte, aber ich fühlte mich einfach unwohl bei so was. Außerdem hatte ich noch viel zu tun und wollte zudem meine Zeit lieber mit Jake verbringen, zumal wir uns bald eine Weile nicht mehr sehen würden. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir etwas mulmig und ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt, in der Hoffnung so nicht an diese Tatsache denken zu müssen.

Shoppen tat ich normalerweise nur mit einer meiner Tanten oder mit meiner Mutter.

Allein war ich eigentlich nie losgezogen. Dies war quasi das erste Mal. Knapp eine Viertelstunde später stand ich dann also in dem kleinen Klamottenladen in unserer Einkaufspassage. Er besaß eine Klimaanlage und war total angesagt bei den Jugendlichen hier in Acworth. Ich war mir sicher, wenn sie nicht alle schon im See planschen gewesen wären, hätten sie im Laden fast gezeltet nur um nicht in ihren warmen Häusern mit den kleinen Ventilatoren hocken zu müssen.

Zu meinem Glück war der Laden heute aber wie ausgestorben.  
Mit einem übermenschlichen Wahrnehmungsvermögen hatte ich die Verkäuferin, die im hintersten Eck etwas gelangweilt gelbe und rote Shirts zusammen legte und sortierte, schnell ausgemacht und hoffte, dass sie noch eine Weile dafür brauchen würde. Ich bezweifelte, dass sie mich schon bemerkt hatte und lief einfach mal in die Ecke mit der Unterwäsche und den Badeanzügen und den Bikinis.  
Bei den Regalen und Wühlkisten hier, wurde mir schon wieder flau.

Selbst zu entscheiden was gut aussah, dass hatte man mir nicht wirklich beigebracht. Es war ein Wunder, wenn ich meine Größe wusste, aber wenn ich so daran dachte, kam sie mir nicht in den Sinn. Ich würde das per Augenmaß machen müssen und wohl oder übel selbst erkennen was gut und was schlecht aussah.

Kurz darauf stand ich dann mit einem hellblauen BH in der Umkleidekabine und drehte mich zehnmal in alle Richtungen. Und von Mal zu Mal gefiel mir der Anblick weniger. Irgendwie saß er einfach nicht richtig. Seufzend zog ich mich wieder um und sah mich nach einer größeren Größe um. Und während ich da so rum wühlte, kam mir auch gleich mein ernstes Gespräch mit Carlisle in den Sinn – und am liebsten hätte ich es einfach verdrängt, denn eine schöne Erinnerung war das nicht.

Da ich inzwischen schon einige Monate eine Beziehung hatte, hatten meine Eltern mich – wie sollte es auch anders sein - letztlich auf das Thema „Verhütung" angesprochen.

Ich meine, wer mochte es denn nicht, von seinen Eltern aufgeklärt zu werden? Die Sache mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen ersparten sie mir aber glücklicherweise dann doch und wo andere Eltern einen dann normalerweise zum Frauenarzt schickten, hatte man bei mir keine andere Wahl gehabt, als mich zu meinem Opa zu schicken!  
Es gab kaum etwas Peinlicheres in meinem Leben.

Da ich ein halber Mensch war, in dessen Adern Blut floss und der in der Lage war zu Atmen und feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, musste man damit rechnen, dass ich auch dazu in der Lage war Kinder zu kriegen. Da ich aber ein halber Vampir war, konnte keiner sagen, ob das wirklich so war und zu einem normalen Arzt konnte man mich gleich dreimal nicht schicken. Spätestens wenn der nämlich sein Ultraschallgerät benutzt oder selbst Hand angelegt hätte, hätte er nämlich bemerkt, dass ich keinesfalls so zart war, wie ich aussah.

Bis dato war ich auch noch nie krank geworden, Medikamente waren also überflüssig und ob sie im Fall der Fälle überhaupt eine Wirkung hatten, konnte auch keiner sagen. Folglich wusste auch niemand, ob die Pille ,die ich also nun seit einiger Zeit täglich einwarf, überhaupt wirkte oder vollkommen nutzlos war.

Wieder seufzte ich – dann wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Na in solchen Momenten bin ich aber froh, dass ich deine Gedanken nicht lesen kann."

Überrascht drehte ich mich um. Direkt hinter mir stand Alice und grinste mich an.

„Wie? Was?", fragte ich verdutzt.

„Du sahst ganz schön genervt aus, da möchte ich lieber nicht wissen was du gerade dachtest", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Ach so... ähm.. was machst du hier?"

„Ach wir haben auf dem College Hitzefrei bekommen und ich dachte, ich schlendere mal so durch die Einkaufsstraße, da hab ich dich plötzlich bemerkt und wollte mal schauen, was du so treibst."

Ich nickte nur sachte, dann starrte ich wieder auf die Berge an Büstenhaltern vor mir.

„Und offenbar..", sagte sie jetzt mit einem seltsamen listigen Unterton.

„War es ein Wink des Schicksals, dass ich gerade vorbei gekommen bin."  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an.

„Hol deine Schultasche aus der Umkleidekabine und komm mit, Kleines."

Viel Zeit zum widersprechen hatte ich nicht und irgendwie wollte ich es auch gar nicht.

Vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte ich festgestellt, dass ich ohne Hilfe so ziemlich aufgeschmissen war.  
Keine zehn Minuten später standen wir in einem Geschäft, das etwas weiter hinten in der Straße lag und dadurch meiner Meinung nach sicher um jede Kundschaft froh sein musste.

Der Laden war ebenfalls nicht besonders groß, auch klimatisiert und ich war mir sicher von dem Boden, in dem ich mich spiegelte, hätte man prima essen können.

Er war sehr hell, cremefarben, fast weiß, glänzend und verleite dem Raum ein edles Ambiente. Insgesamt war der Laden bei weitem weniger voll als das Geschäft zuvor, ich fand sogar man hätte hier ruhig mehr unterbringen können, dann wäre die Auswahl auch größer gewesen.

„Komm", sagte Alice und schleifte mich am Arm neben sich her.  
Sie marschierte zielsicher auf die Bhs zu und drückte mir direkt ein schwarzes Exemplar mit Spitze nebst Höschen in die Hand.

„Öhm Alice?"

„Ja?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu dunkel? Ich dachte.. ich meine sonst hast du doch immer eher hellblau oder so was für mich ausgesucht."

„Jetzt probiere das doch erst mal an" war die einzige Antwort die ich bekam, also begab ich mich ohne weiter zu Murren in die Kabine.  
Kaum hatte ich alles an und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild steckte meine quirlige Tante auch schon ihren kleinen Kopf durch den Vorhang.

„Ui, das schaut ja klasse aus! Perfekt!", sagte sie freudig und grinste.

„Findest du? Ich weiß nicht.. diese Spitzen, die Farbe..."

„Unsinn", kam es kichernd zurück. „Du siehst toll aus."

„Ich weiß nicht, blau wäre vielleicht doch besser."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach Quatsch. Hellblau steht dir und sieht hübsch aus, aber du sollst ja nicht nur hübsch aussehen."

„Sondern?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Du sollst zum anbeißen aussehen!"

Jetzt starrte ich mit großen Augen in den Spiegel.

„Guck doch nicht so. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du kaufst neue Dessous nur, damit er dich angucken kann."

Ich schluckte. Da hatte sie recht. Nach vier Monaten war ich langsam der Meinung, dass es Zeit wurde etwas intimer zu werden. Seit unserem ersten abgebrochenen Versuch vor der Kellertreppe waren wir nie wieder so nah dran gewesen. Er überließ mir die Wahl und wollte, dass ich von selbst zu ihm kam. Ich fand das natürlich total lieb und süß, aber ich wusste, dass er „mehr" wollte und mich so sehr liebte, dass er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu meinem Wohl hinten anstellte.

„Und? Was nun, Nessie?", fragte der Kopf in meiner Umkleidekabine.

„Das nehmen wir."

Sie nickte. „Alles klar, dann zieh dich wieder um, ich warte an der Kasse auf dich."

Gesagt getan. Kurz darauf lief ich damit zur Kasse. Ein Blick auf das Preisschild ließ mich kurz stutzen: 150 Dollar.

Soviel bekamen meine Klassenkameraden frühstens in drei Monaten zusammen, bei mir war es aber fast normal, ich trug fast nur Designerklamotten, war aber meistens darauf bedacht, dass man die Labels nicht sah. Ich wollte nicht als das verwöhnte Mädchen in Gucci und Prada bekannt werden.

Unbehelligt zog Alice ihre goldene Kreditkarte und war sichtlich froh darüber mal wieder was Tolles gekauft zu haben. Sie liebte shoppen und teure Klamotten sowieso.  
Meine Mutter hatte mir mal erzählt, wie schwer es für sie damals war, sich an den ganzen Luxus zu gewöhnen und die zahlreichen Geschenke anzunehmen.

Nach unserem Einkauf saß ich mit Alice in ihrem gelben Porsche.  
Er war ihr ein und alles und sie hatte nie wieder den Wunsch nach einem anderen Auto geäußert. Unser Fuhrpark wurde aber, ob unserer gut gefüllten Konten, regelmäßig erneuert und so bekamen Alice einfach alle paar Jahre einen neuen gelben Porsche.

Alice hatte ihre dunkle Sonnenbrille mit den großen Gläsern auf.

„Alice?", fragte ich.

„Mhm?"

„War das nicht etwas riskant am helllichten Mittag bei brütender Hitze in der Innenstadt herumzuspazieren?"

Sie kicherte kurz.

„Schon, aber sieh dich doch um. Die Leute hier machen zur Zeit alle scheinbar Siesta, sind im Urlaub oder an einem der Seen. Und in den Geschäften besteht ja keine Gefahr vor einfallendem Sonnenlicht. Außerdem ist die Straße ziemlich schattig und der Himmel ab und an bewölkt gewesen auch wenns schwül war.  
Und wenn das alles nicht hilft, dann schau ich was die Zukunft bringt."

Ich für meinen Teil schimmerte nur sehr leicht in der Sonne, meine Familie hingegen glitzerte wie Diamanten und war demnach immer darauf bedacht direkte Sonneneinstrahlung zu meiden. Irgendwie war ich erschrocken darüber, dass sie so leichtfertig damit umging, andererseits konnte ich sie verstehen, zumal uns wohl wirklich keiner gesehen hatte.

„Und? Magst du mir deinen Plan erzählen oder ist das ein Geheimnis?", fragte sie spitzbübisch.

Als ich am späten Nachmittag auf unserer selten benutzten Veranda im Liegestuhl lag und die Wolken, beim kaum merklichen Vorbeiziehen, im noch immer mehr blauen als rötlichen Himmel, beobachtete, bemerkte ich sofort die Gestalt am nahen Waldrand, die langsam auf die große Wiese hinter unserem Haus trat: Meine aufgehende Sonne.

Er war bereits in Menschengestalt und trug nichts weiter als schwarze Shorts.  
Ich tat erst mal so als hätte ich ihn nicht bemerkt und schloss die Augen.

So leise er auch laufen konnte, ich vernahm jeden einzelnen kleinen Ton und spürte genau, dass er nun neben mir stand und langsam um meinen Stuhl herum lief. Als er direkt hinter mir war blieb er stehen, legte seine großen Hände auf meine Augen und hauchte mir sanft ins Ohr.

„Hallo, meine Schöne.."

Ich lächelte nur, machte aber keine Anstalten die Augen zu öffnen, seine Hände weg zuschieben oder mich gar zu bewegen. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt gab er mir kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann spürte ich seine Hände nicht mehr auf meiner Porzellanhaut.

„Ganz wie du willst", sagte er nur und ich hatte kaum Zeit mich zu fragen was er als Nächstes tun würde, da hatte er schon je eine Hand unter meinen Rücken und unter meine Kniekehlen geschoben und mich ohne jede Mühe wie einen Papierflieger hoch gehoben.

„Huch", war das Einzige was ich herausbrachte als ich die Augen aufschlug. „Jake!"

Er lachte nur kurz und ließ sich mit mir auf dem Arm auf dem Stuhl nieder, dann ließ er mich vorsichtig ganz herab, so dass ich nun mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt vor ihm saß.

Aber anscheinend war es ihm nicht möglich seine Hände von mir zu nehmen, jetzt hatte er sie um meine geschlossen und mich sanft näher an sich gedrückt.  
Kurz sagten wir nichts mehr, während unsere Finger langsam miteinander spielten. Dann entschloss ich mich, zuerst das Wort zu ergreifen. „Und? Wie war dein Tag?"

Er lachte abermals. „Meiner? Na ja, so ziemlich ähnlich wie alle Anderen davor auch. Ich war im Wald spazieren und hab die ganze Zeit nur an dich gedacht."

Ich wusste, dass er das immer tat, zumindest sagte er mir gerne mehrmals täglich wie wichtig ich ihm war und trotzdem machte mein Herz jedes Mal einen freudigen Hüpfer, wenn er mir mal wieder seine Liebe gestand.

„Aber..", fuhr er fort. „Sollte ich das nicht eher dich fragen? Schließlich war dein Tag nicht so wie die davor."

„Kannst du", antwortete ich mit überlegenem Ton. „Aber eine Antwort kriegst du nicht."

„So?", fragte er und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Warum? Ist das so ein großes Geheimnis?"

Jetzt war ich an der Reihe zu Lachen.

„Ich würde es eher eine Überraschung nennen."

„Ah, interessant."

Dann vernahmen wir beide näher kommende Schritte, bis meine Mutter neben uns auf der Veranda stand. Sie hatte im ersten Moment so ausgesehen, als hätte sie sich zurecht gelegt, was sie sagen wollte, im Zweiten jedoch, als sie uns da so sah stand ihr der Mund kaum merklich offen und kurz hatte es ihr wohl die Sprache verschlagen.  
Sie hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden, dass wir ein Paar waren. Laut eigener Aussage von ihr und dem Rest der Familie hatten sie es ohnehin schon geahnt (oder eher befürchtet?) und irgendwie freute sie sich auch für mich, zumal sie so nicht Gefahr laufen würde irgendwann einem Normalsterblichen zu erklären, dass seine Schwiegereltern Vampire und ich ein Halbvampir waren. Und dennoch war es noch immer seltsam für sie Jacob und mich in so vertrauten Momenten zu sehen, die weit über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Sie hatte ja selbst einmal so was wie eine Romanze mit ihm gehabt. Auch wenn ihre Gefühle für ihn niemals an die zu meinem Vater herangereicht hatten, hatte sie ihn doch irgendwie geliebt und er sie auch. Manchmal kam ich mir auch wie ein Ersatz vor, doch er versicherte mir immer wieder, dass dem nicht so war und irgendwo glaubte ich ihm auch. Aber er konnte mir nicht erklären, was da dann los war und schwieg eisern. Wieder kam das mysteriöse Geheimnis dann in Spiel, das er so vehement vor mir verschwieg und das ich jetzt auf eigene Faust ans Licht bringen wollte.  
„Habt ihr Hunger?" Meine Mutter hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden und einen freundlichen Ton mit ihrer Glockenstimme angeschlagen.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Jake sofort.

„Ihr werdet erstaunt sein", sagte sie und klatschte leicht in die Hände.  
Nahezu gleichzeitig hoben Jake und ich nun eine Augenbraue und sahen sie fragend an, eher wir uns aus unserer gemütlichen Position erhoben und meiner Mutter ins Esszimmer folgten.

Dort war bereits für zwei gedeckt und wir brauchten uns nur noch hinzusetzen. Kaum das wir uns gesetzt hatten wanderten unsere Augen direkt wieder zu meiner Mum.

„Stellt euch vor, Carlisle wollte euch unbedingt Pizza machen."  
Diesmal klappte uns beide gleichzeitig der Mund auf.

„Opa?", fragte ich noch einmal nach.

Doch die Antwort kam nicht von meiner Mutter, sondern von Carlisle selbst, der jetzt mit einem gigantischen Blech von der Größe unseres Backofens hereinkam und es zwischen uns auf eine Schutzmatte auf den Tisch stellte. „Das Essen ist angerichtet."

Die Pizza war nicht rund, sondern hatte eher die Form des Bleches und sie war etwas überfüllt mit Zutaten. Er hatte es sich aber nicht nehmen lassen das Ganze wenigstens zu sortieren.

„Wolltest du den Mount Everest aus Schinken nachbauen, oder warum türmt sich das da so im rechten unteren Eck?", fragte ich zynisch.

„Nessie!", mahnte mich meine Mutter. Carlisle legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ist schon okay, Bella.  
Nein, Renesmee, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, das Jacob auch satt wird."  
Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Freund, der bereits ein Stück verdrückt hatte und sich ein Weiteres vom Blech nahm.  
Dann sah ich empor zu meinem Großvater.

„Verständlich", sagte ich nur und grinste ihn an.

Es dauerte nicht mal zwanzig Minuten, da war das Blech blitzblank und Jacob und ich saßen auf dem weißen Sofa und rieben uns die vollen Bäuche, während die Abendnachrichten über den Breitbildfernseher flimmerten.

Während man mehrere Straßen voller stehender Autos zeigte, sprach eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Off:"... in weiten Teilen des Landes fangen in diesen Tagen die Sommerferien an. Viele Eltern lassen ihre Kinder schon einige Tage früher von der Schule befreien, in der Hoffnung, so dem großen Ansturm und den damit verbundenen Staus zu entfliehen. Offenbar hatten sehr viele Eltern diesen Plan, wodurch sich bereits jetzt die Autos kilometerweit in die Schlangen reihen..."  
Weiter verstand ich sie nicht, weil Jake zu Lachen anfing.

„Haha.. die Leute dachten sie seien schlau und der Schuss ging nach hinten los!  
Na ja gut, dass wir solche Probleme nicht haben, nicht wahr Nessie?", sagte er, rückte näher an mich heran und zog mich vorsichtig zu ihm.

„Wir bleiben einfach Zuhause und machen uns ein paar schöne Wochen."

Jetzt wurde mir wieder mulmig. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust, lehnte meinen Kopf an seine linke Schulter und nickte. „Ja..."


	13. Ich gehöre dir

**13 – Ich gehöre dir**

Eine Woche später klang der letzte Schulgong wie Musik in meinen Ohren und hallte mehrmals nach, während die Massen von Schülern sich mehr oder weniger voneinander verabschiedeten, ehe sie in die Freiheit stürmten. Ich lief stattdessen in aller Ruhe zum Parkplatz. Unterwegs erblickte ich jedoch an der Ecke des Schulgebäude Hannah und David. Ehe sie mich bemerkt hatten, hatten sie sich noch angeregt unterhalten, doch nun waren sie verstummt. Ich hätte mir gewünscht sie hätten mich übersehen und lief einfach geradeaus ohne sie anzusehen. Doch so einfach ließen sie mich nicht davon kommen.

„Renesmee!", hörte ich Hannahs Ruf und blieb dann doch schlagartig stehen. „Willst du wirklich gehen ohne dich von deiner Freundin zu verabschieden?"

Ich seufzte einmal kurz, dann machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief langsam und mit leichtem Herzklopfen zu den Beiden hinüber.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte ich, unsicher ob es mir das wirklich tat. „Aber ich dachte, ich mache es uns allen einfacher, wenn ich uns das hier erspare."

Hannah lachte schrill auf. „Schwachsinn. Du gehst allem und jedem aus dem Weg und wählst schön den einfachen Weg, Ren."

Ich nickte unweigerlich, irgendwo hatte sie ja durchaus recht. Doch ich wollte mir so was nicht weiter anhören und wechselte rasch das Thema. „Und wo geht´s für euch hin?"

Hannah schob sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund. „Urlaub in Ägypten. Fünf Sterne. Vollpension. Meine Mutter meint man müsste mindestens einmal im Leben die Pyramiden gesehen und auf einem Kamel geritten haben."

Einerseits wirkte sie, als würde sie sich freuen, aber von den Ausflugsideen ihrer Mum schien sie weniger begeistert.

„Ist doch toll", war dann wieder alles was ich dazu sagen konnte, alles Andere hätte das Ganze unnötig in die Länge gezogen. Dann wand ich mich David zu, dessen blaue Augen die ganze Zeit mit einem etwas herablassend wirkenden Blick auf mir gelegen hatten. Und irgendwie schwang auch Schmerz mit. Ich konnte den Blick kaum richtig deuten.

„Ich geh zu Verwandten", sagte er knapp. „Russland."

„Ach so. Schön, dann siehst du die auch mal wieder."

Er nickte stumm und biss sich kaum merklich auf die Unterlippe, während er so mit verschränkten Armen etwas rechts vor mir stand.

„Und wo machst du Urlaub?", wollte Hannah wissen.

- „Öhm ... wir bleiben wohl zu Hause."

„Och, das ist ja langweilig."

- „Schon irgendwie, aber na ja ... Kann man nichts machen."

Und schon war sie da – die schreckliche Stille.

„So...", sagte ich zügig und etwas nervös. „Ich muss dann los. Ich wünsche euch schöne Ferien."

Dann stürmte ich mehr oder weniger davon.

„Wir dir auch, Ren!", rief Hannah mir hinterher. Ich war mir irgendwie sicher, dass sie winkte, traute mich aber auch nicht nachzusehen.

Am Parkplatz lehnte Jake wie immer an meinem weißen Alfa Romeo.

Ich gab ihm nur einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, dann begab ich mich auch schon zur Fahrerseite und stieg ein.

„Huch, ist das alles?", fragte er sofort.

„Ja", antwortete ich fast barsch.

Jetzt öffnete er die Beifahrertür und beugte sich herab, um mich von draußen mit angehobenen Augenbrauen zu begutachten. „Nessie? Was ist los?"

- „Gar nichts und jetzt steig bitte ein."

„Nichts?"

- „Nichts."

„Warum glaub ich dir das nur nicht?"

- „Tu´s einfach, Jacob!"

„Okay okay ...", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wenn du mich schon bei meinem kompletten Vornamen nennst."

Ich wartete bis er saß, dann zündete ich den Motor und fegte vom Parkplatz. Im Rückspiegel erblickte ich kurz bevor ich um die Ecke bog gerade noch so Hannah und David.

Wir waren schon vier Straßen weiter, da ergriff er das Wort. „Magst du mir jetzt sagen was los ist?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf ohne meinen Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

- „Hatten wir nicht gesagt, wir vertrauen einander?"

„Das musst DU gerade sagen."

- „Was?"

Und schon wieder bahnte sich ein Zank an. Schnell wollte ich das Ruder herumreisen, eher wir gegen den Eisberg krachen konnten.

„Meinetwegen. Hannah und David waren in der Nähe."

Er sah mich ungläubig an. „Und jetzt?"

„Was und jetzt?"

- „Ja, was war daran so schlimm?"

„Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass ihr aneinander geratet."

- „Mhm... Moment. Hattest du Angst das mir etwas passiert oder das ich ihn aus versehen zerquetsche?"

„Eher Letzteres."

- „Och.. mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hätte ihm schon nichts getan."

„Sicher ist sicher." - „Wenn es dir so besser geht, soll es mir ganz recht sein. Alles was du willst, mein Herz."

Jetzt löste sich meine Spannung und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus. „Ach Jake, das ist fies, ich kann dir gar nicht böse sein, wenn du mit so was kommst."

- „Mag sein, aber ich sag es nicht deswegen, sondern weil es die Wahrheit ist."

Als ich am Nachmittag zu Hause unter der Dusche stand, versuchte ich die Sache mit David und Hannah sowie den Fast-Streit im Auto zu vergessen.

Ich hatte gerade noch so einen Last Minute – Flug erwischt; der Flieger startete schon morgen. Ein freier Platz in einem Flugzeug, dass ansonsten nicht ganz vollbesetzt wäre. Eigentlich hätte ich Geld für die erste Klasse gehabt, aber etwas in mir weigerte sich, so dort hin zu reisen, wo ich doch alleine und gegen den Willen meiner Familie flog. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass ich das tat, denn Bescheid gesagt hatte ich bis dato noch nicht. Nur Alice wusste davon und obwohl sie meine Zukunft nicht ganz sah, so wusste sie doch, dass ich Reisen würde, ganz gleich was man mir sagen würde.

Ich zog die Unterwäsche an, die ich vor einer Woche mit Alice zusammen gekauft hatte und darüber ein schwarzes Mini-Kleid. Die Haare rubbelte ich nur kurz mit einem Handtuch trocknen. In den nächsten paar Stunden würde Alice sie ohnehin bearbeiten. Ich setzte mich im Bad auf einen Hocker und wartete auf meine Tante, die momentan noch damit beschäftigt war, Jake zu erklären, dass ich mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Warum ich ihm das nicht selbst sagte, wusste ich nicht, aber irgendwo hatte es so schon seinen Reiz, zumindest könnte er so mit ein wenig Nachdenken merken, dass etwas anders war als sonst.  
Ich hatte kaum meine Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als Alice auch schon zur Tür hereinkam und Selbige hinter sich schloss.

„So Süße, dann wollen wir mal!"

Ich lächelte. „Hast du ihm Bescheid gesagt?"

- „Ja, er war etwas verwundert, aber ich nehme mal an, er ist jetzt damit beschäftigt anständige Klamotten zusammenzufinden, die am Besten gewaschen und gebügelt sind."

„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete ich.

Dann zückte Alice ihre Utensilien und begann meine Haare zu frisieren. Am Ende waren zwar nur vereinzelte Strähnen mit Spangen und Klammern kunstvoll geflochten und an meinem Kopf fixiert, aber der Rest der offen geblieben war, fiel ebenfalls edel herab und schmiegte sich an meinen Körper. Es sah wirklich sehr schön aus.

Nun legte sie mir nur noch Make-Up auf. Das zwar immer noch recht dezent, jedoch trotzdem nicht zu übersehen war. Besonders der rote Lippenstift.

„Vóila!", sagte Alice zufrieden. „Fertig ist der schönste Teenie der Welt."

- „Och Alice.."

„Ist doch so."

- „Du bist perfekt, Nessielein!"

Jetzt wurde ich doch fast rot. „Nein, noch nicht."

- Nicht?"

„Nein", sagte ich noch einmal und lief rasch in mein Zimmer. Dann kam ich mit meiner Schmuckschatulle zurück ins Bad und zog die Kette mit dem Herz heraus, die Jake mir geschenkt hatte. Alice half mir sie umzulegen, dann betrachtete ich mich nochmal im Spiegel.

„Okay", sagte Alice. „Aber jetzt, jetzt bist du perfekt!"

Und mit meinem perfekten Aufzug lief ich langsam die Treppe hinunter, zu meinem zweiten richtigen Date. Alice lief direkt hinter mir und unten konnte ich noch sehen wie Esme Jake den Kragen seines Hemds zurecht rückte.

Glücklicherweise waren abgesehen von meinen Eltern, Alice, Rose und Esme keine weiteren Familienmitglieder anwesend. Es nervte mich ohnehin schon, dass alle immer unten auf mich warteten als würde ich als Braut zum Altar laufen. Zielstrebig und mit einem zarten Lächeln lief ich auf Jacob zu.

„Du siehst toll aus," sagte ich sanft.

„Du aber auch", war die Antwort. Dann drehte ich mich neben ihm um und blickte in die Augen meiner war an sich die Einzige, die aus vollem Herzen strahlte und mir andeutete, dass sie mir die Daumen drückte. Esme sah freundlich und lieb aus wie eh und je, nur meine Eltern sahen mich eher so an als würden sie hoffen, dass ich mich doch dazu entschließen würde den Abend zu Hause zu verbringen.

„Also ... wir gehen dann mal", sagte ich zu ihnen.

„Renesmee wie kommt ihr denn hin und zurück?", fragte mein Vater.

„Wir laufen, was sonst?", antwortete Jake neben mir.

„Mit den Schuhen?", warf nun meine Mutter ein und blickte kurz herab auf meine schwarzen hohen Schuhe.

„Ja, Mum", wollte ich sie beschwichtigen.

„Zur Not kann ich sie ja auch tragen!", meinte Jake schon fast knurrend.

„Sachte sachte ...", meldete sich nun Esme zu Wort. „Der Abend hat doch so schön begonnen, wir wollen das doch jetzt nicht alles kaputt machen. Außerdem ist es Sommer, da wird es später dunkel und Jake ist durchaus in der Lage sie zu beschützen."

„Meinetwegen", sagte mein Vater unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Die Frage ist nur, ob er sie auch vor sich beschützen kann ..."

Der letzte Satz war kaum hörbar gewesen, aber Jake´s Gehör war äußerst sensibel und so nahm ich ihn lieber direkt am Arm. „Lass uns gehen, Jake."

„Was war das?!", knurrte Jacob.

- „Nichts", antwortete mein Vater.

„Jake!", rief ich ihn an.

Jetzt nahm meine Mutter meinen Vater am Arm. „Edward, hör auf. Lass sie gehen."

Dann sah sie uns wieder an. „Seid einfach vorsichtig ..."  
Die Zweideutigkeit in diesem Satz fiel mir sofort auf, auch wenn ich nicht wusste ob sie so beabsichtigt war.

„Sind wir ...", antwortete Jake. „Komm, Nessie."

Dann drehten wir uns um und gingen durch die offene Tür nach draußen. Kurz warfen wir beide noch einen Blick zurück und ich nahm sofort den Blick meines Vaters wahr, der Jake offenbar warnen sollte und mein Freund seinerseits schien mit seinen Gedanken zu antworten.

Als wir über die einsamen Wege gingen, hallten die Worte meiner Eltern in meinem Kopf wider. Erst nach knapp einer Viertelstunde stummen nebeneinander her Laufens, fanden wir wieder unsere Sprache.

„Kannst du noch laufen?", fragte Jake besorgt.

„Was? Wieso? Natürlich kann ich laufen", antwortete ich.

- „Na ja ich dachte halt, mit den Schuhen ist das sicher nicht einfach, zumal der Boden ziemlich uneben ist."

„Ach das geht schon."

Eine gute Stunde später saßen wir dann zusammen in einem kleinen Restaurant. Selbstverständlich ein Anderes als das, das ich mit Dave besucht hatte, doch auch hier bestellten wir uns Pasta. Er dreimal mehr als ich.

„Schmeckt ein bisschen besser, als die Pizza von Carlisle, mh?", sagte Jake heiter, nachdem er gerade einen Schluck Cola genommen hatte.

„Ja", antwortete ich. „Wobei die auch nicht schlecht war."

Das Restaurant war bei weitem nicht so edel wie das zuvor, aber es war gemütlich und hatte viele Holzbalken.

Als wir fertig gegessen hatten, kam auch gleich eine freundliche weibliche Bedienung und fragte, ob wir noch etwas bräuchten. Ich wollte gerade den Kopf schütteln, da hatte Jake schon zwei große Becher Schokoladeneis bestellt.

„Kommt gleich", sagte die Bedienung und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

„Jake", zischte ich.

„Was denn? Ich finde ein Nachtisch gehört dazu."

- „Ja aber du musst doch nicht deine Portionen für mich bestellen?!"

„Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, lass den Rest stehen. Ganz einfach."

Und so tat ich es dann auch, als ich nach drei Kugeln nicht mehr konnte. Jake hatte seinen kleinen braunen Eisberg rasch verputzt und nahm sich dann meinen auch noch dazu.

Der Himmel war in schönstes Abendrot getaucht, als wir das Restaurant verließen. Jake bog direkt nach rechts ab und wollte den selben Weg zurück nehmen, den wir gekommen waren, doch ich zog ihn nach links. „Nein, ich mag lieber hier lang gehen."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Madame", antwortete er gespielt höflich und ich hakte mich an seinem Arm ein.

Der Rückweg war umständlicher als der Hinweg, da irgendwann die feste Fahrbahn aufgehört hatte und wir inzwischen über Stock und Stein im Wald liefen.

„Ähm.. Nessie?", fragte er mich irgendwann und blieb dabei stehen. „Warum wolltest du eigentlich unbedingt hier lang? Das ist sehr unvorteilhaft mit den Schuhen."

Ich lief unbeeindruckt weiter. „Weil ich es schöner finde."

Langsam wurde es dunkel um uns herum. Die rötliche Sonne schaffte es kaum durch das dichte Blätterdach. „Findest du es nicht auch schöner?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort genau wusste.

- „Schon aber ich denke dabei auch an deine armen Füße, Schatz."

Jetzt lief er in etwa zwei Metern Abstand wieder hinter mir her. Irgendwie lief ich so wacklig über den weichen Waldboden, dass ich mir angetrunken vorkam, obwohl ich keinen Schluck Alkohol getrunken hatte. „Ach mach dir um meine Füße keine Sorgen", sagte ich und neigte beim Gehen meinen Kopf leicht nach hinten zu Jake. „Die kommen schon allein kl- ... ahh!" - Und schwupps da war ich über eine Wurzel gestolpert und Jake hatte mich rasch aufgefangen bevor ich im Dreck landen konnte. „Nessie ... ich habs dir doch gesagt ...", setzte er an.

- „Wusstet du, dass 'Ich hab´s dir doch gesagt' einen Bruder hat, Jake? Seine Name ist 'Halt die Klappe'."

Jake half mir auf. „Den Spruch kenn ich schon."

Doch ich ließ ihm keine Zeit zu erklären, woher er ihn kannte. Ich bückte mich kurz um meine Schuhe auszuziehen, dann legte ich sie auf den Waldboden und marschierte Barfuß quer durch ein Gebüsch.

„Nessie? Nessie, warte doch auf mich", rief Jake mir hinterher, ehe er mir folgte. Kurz darauf stand ich vor einem wunderschönen kleinen See mitten im Wald, von dessen Existenz ich vorher nicht gewusst hatte. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne ließen das Wasser glitzern und in einem gelblichen Ton erscheinen, aber ansonsten war es sehr sauber, wenn auch nicht ganz klar.

„Wunderschön ...", flüsterte ich und blieb gebannt mit dem Wasser bis zu den Knöcheln stehen.

„Allerdings, das ist es", sagte Jake ebenfalls recht leise.

Normalerweise mochte ich Baden nicht, aber das hier war etwas anderes und so lief ich einfach weiter. Jake sah mir perplex hinterher.  
Irgendwie störte es mich, dass er so unromantisch drein blickte und am Rand herumstand.

Es gab jetzt zwei Wege ihn ins Wasser zu bringen. Ich wählte den zielsichereren von Beiden und lief einfach immer weiter hinein, bis ich auf einmal mit einem leichten Aufschrei schlagartig bis zum Hals im Wasser war.

„Nessie!", brüllte Jake direkt und keine Millisekunde später war er voll bekleidet ins Wasser gehechtet und zu mir gelaufen – ganz recht gelaufen. Als er bei mir war, stand ich wieder auf. Das Wasser ging mir an dieser Stelle gerade mal bis zur Hüfte, aber mein kleines Theaterstück hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

„Oh man ... mach so was nicht nochmal ...", sagte er mit einem leicht mürrischen Unterton. „Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben."

„Och ... zur Not kann ich schon noch schwimmen, Jake."

„Ich weiß", antwortete er. „Aber das hilft dir auch nichts, wenn dich Irgendwas runter zieht. Was weiß ich, was hier drin alles haust."

- „Was soll denn hier hausen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck war nun einem Lächeln gewichen. „Keine Ahnung. Nessie die Dritte vielleicht?"

Jetzt klappte mir der Mund auf. „Wie fies!", rief ich und sah ihn spielerisch böse an, ehe ich ihm einen ordentlichen Schupps gab und er sich rücklings ins kalte Nass fallen ließ. Das Einzige was ich von ihm jetzt noch sah, waren aufsteigende Blubberblasen. Ich atmete einmal ordentlich ein, dann tauchte ich ebenfalls unter, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände, küsste ihn unter Wasser und teilte die Luft aus meiner Lunge mit ihm. Doch irgendwann ging auch die zur Neige. Seine linke Hand fuhr an meinen Kopf, mit der Anderen drückte er sich vom Boden ab und setzte sich mit mir auf, ohne das wir unsere Lippen auch nur eine Sekunde voneinander lösten.

Jetzt verlagerten wir uns eher in meine Richtung und hätte er seine Hand nicht an meinem Hinterkopf und würde mich so über Wasser halten, läge ich jetzt blubbernd am Grund. Mit der anderen Hand stützte er sich ab, um mich nicht nach unten zu drücken. Einige Minuten küssten wir uns so leidenschaftlich, doch dass wir auf die Art nicht weiter kamen war uns auch bewusst. Aber uns voneinander lösen wollten wir dann doch auch nicht. Kurzerhand schob er die stützende Hand unter meinem Rücken, hob mich hoch ohne die Augen aufzumachen oder sich von mir zu lösen und keinefünf Sekunden später, hatte er mich schon einige Meter näher ans Ufer getragen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und selbst als er mich vorsichtig auf den Boden gelegt hatte, nahm ich sie nicht weg. Hier an Ufernähe reichte mir das Wasser im Liegen kaum über die Ohren, aber nass war ich jetzt ohnehin schon von oben bis unten und mein schwarzes Kleid klebte an meiner Haut. Genauso wie sein Hemd das Selbe auch bei ihm tat und so entschloss ich mich, ihn davon zu befreien. Geschickt knöpfte ich es auf und er entledigte sich dann selbst davon. Wo es nun gelandet war, war uns Beiden so ziemlich egal. Kurz strich ich über seine nackte Brust, dann drückte er sich wieder an mich. Während ich mit einer Hand über seinen muskulösen Rücken strich, krallte ich die Andere in seine schwarzen Haare, als er anfing meinen Nacken zu liebkosen. Dann entfuhr mir ein leises Stöhnen, woraufhin er einen Moment inne hielt und mich mit seinen dunklen Augen ansah, in denen ich so oft versunken war, wie im tiefsten Ozean.

Ich hob meinen Oberkörper an um ihn zu küssen und schlang meine Arme erneut um seinen Hals, um nicht wieder zurückzufallen. Ich spürte seine Zunge an meinen Lippen, öffnete meinen Mund und ließ ihn gewähren. Wir küssten uns eigentlich eher selten mit der Zunge und doch kam es mir jetzt vor, als täten wir den ganzen Tag nichts anderes.  
Aber ich wollte mehr von ihm schmecken, als nur seine Zunge und so ließ ich nun von seinen Lippen ab und wanderte langsam tiefer. Das Stöhnen bestärkte mich immer mehr in meinem Vorhaben, bis meine Hände den Verschluss seiner Hose gefunden hatten.

Wieder machte er den Rest und wieder landete das Kleidungsstück in irgendeinem Gebüsch oder vielleicht sogar dem Wasser. Ich lag immer noch ziemlich tief unten, da rutschte er einige Zentimeter zurück, bis wir wieder auf Augenhöhe waren. Er legte seine linke Hand an meine Wange und ließ sich wieder zu mir herunter sinken, so dass unsere Nasen sich nun fast berührten. Er stützte sich lediglich mit den Ellbogen ab um mich nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten.

„Das machst du nicht", flüsterte er mir zu.

„Nein", antwortete ich. „Ich denke, dass ist gar nicht nötig."

Jetzt lächelte er. „Nein ... ist es nicht."

Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen wieder. Noch stürmischer, noch fordernder. Mein Verlangen nach ihm wurde immer größer und größer, ich hielt es kaum aus. Er hatte kaum noch was an und ich lag fast voll bekleidet unter ihm. Mein Rückzieher vor vier Monaten hatte ihn zurückhaltender und vorsichtiger werden wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich nicht noch einmal so reagieren würde, dass ich es diesmal wirklich wollte und mich bereit fühlte. Also drehte ich meine Hände auf meinen Rücken und öffnete den Reißverschluss meines Kleides, was ziemlich verkrampft aussehen musste. Sogleich kam er mir zur Hilfe, setzte an meinen Oberschenkeln an und zog den schwarzen Stoff nach oben, so dass ich den letzten Rest nur noch selbst über meinen Kopf ziehen und hinter mich schmeißen musste. Er musterte mich nun von oben bis unten im letzten Rest des Sonnenlichts.

„Wow ..."

„Überraschung!", sagte ich lächelnd.

- „Was?", fragte er kurz.

„Du wolltest doch wissen, warum du mich letzte Woche mal nicht von der Schule abholen solltest."

„Ach so", antwortete er. „Du warst also einkaufen."

„Ja", hauchte ich. „Nur für dich."

„Das ist dir gelungen, meine Schö leider sind solche hübschen reizenden Stücke zum ausziehen gedacht."

Ich kicherte, dann setzte ich mich auf, damit er an den Verschluss meines Bhs kommen konnte. Zu meiner Verwunderung bekam er ihn diesmal problemlos auf und im nächsten Moment rutschte der schwarze knappe Stoff an mir herunter. Dann ließ ich mich wieder zurück sinken.  
Abermals schien er nicht richtig aus sich herauskommen zu können und fuhr nicht fort.

„Hey ...", hauchte ich. „Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zurückhalten ..."  
Dann nahm ich seine Hand und führte sie direkt zu meiner Brust.  
„Ich gehöre dir..."


	14. Forks

**14 - Forks**

Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne waren am nächsten Morgen der Ersatz für meinen Wecker. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen erst einen kleinen Spalt, ehe ich sie ganz aufschlug und über mir erst mal nur die Wolken vorbeiziehen sah. Am Rand konnte ich noch einige Äste ausmachen, die in mein Sichtfeld ragten.

Ich fühlte mich, obwohl ich die Nacht auf dem feuchten und nicht ganz weichen Boden am Rand des kleinen Gewässers verbracht hatte, unglaublich wohl und entspannt.

Erst jetzt vernahm ich das Schnarchen zu meiner Rechten und drehte meinen Kopf leicht in die Richtung aus der es kam.

Jake lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken und schlief allem Anschein nach noch tief und fest.

Erst jetzt kam mir wieder die Erinnerung daran welcher Tag heute war und in Gedanken an die letzte Nacht schob ich ihn wieder schnell beiseite – wenigstens noch für einige Augenblicke.  
Ich rückte ganz nah an seine Seite, legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss erneut meine schokoladenbraunen Augen.  
Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er sich gar nicht rühren würde, aber kurz drauf legte er einen Arm um meine Schulter und drückte mich mit dem Anderen etwas näher an seinen rostroten Körper.  
Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, mein Herz." Ich hob meinen Blick, sah ihm in die dunklen Augen und lächelte.

„Von mir aus könnte die Zeit jetzt stehen bleiben...", antwortete ich, mein Versuch mein baldiges Vorhaben zu vergessen schlug gänzlich fehl. Keine Chance.

„Oh ja", sagte er. „Da hätte ich nichts dagegen." Dann hob er mein Kinn leicht hoch und legte seine Lippen auf Meine. Wir schlossen beide die Augen und küssten uns. Nicht wild und stürmisch, sondern eher mit einer intensiven, jedoch ruhigen Leidenschaft. Es verging eine Minute, dann Zwei. Aus Fünf wurden dann bald sicher Zehn. Es kam mir aber trotz allem viel zu kurz vor und als er sich wieder von mir löste war ich fast enttäuscht.

„Wir sollten langsam mal aufstehen", meinte Jacob. „Wäre nicht besonders toll wenn irgendwer auf die Idee kommen würde hier zu Angeln oder zu Wandern."

Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass ich ja gar Nichts an hatte. Ich setzte mich auf und ließ meinen Blick einmal rundherum schweifen. Mein Kleid lag hinter mir in einem Gebüsch, mein Höschen hatte es nicht ganz so weit geschafft. Dafür schwamm Jakes Hose im See, sein Hemd lag etwas links davon, so ziemlich am Ufer, seine Schuhe befanden sich einige Zentimeter daneben.

„Mhm ...", murmelte ich.

„Was?", wollte mein Freund wissen.

„Wo sind deine Shorts ab geblieben?"

Da fing er mit einem Mal lauthals an zu Lachen. Ich lächelte nur, weil ich den Witz nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Er stand auf und kramte seine Sachen zusammen, wobei er zuerst die Hose aus dem Wasser fischen musste. Dann legte er sie kurz vor mir auf den Boden. Zuerst die Schuhe, dann die Hose, dann das Hemd und dann... ein etwas undefinierbarer schwarzer Fetzen.

Das", sagte er als er das letzte Stück fallen ließ. „Sind oder besser waren meine Shorts, meine Liebe."

„Oh..", war alles was mir über die Lippen kam. Dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Mir fiel ein, dass ich sie ihm ja förmlich vom Leib gerissen hatte.

„Oh Jake, das tut mir Leid, ich-"

„Ach was", unterbrach er mich. „Wenn ich eine Strichliste für meine zerrissenen Shorts führen würde, wäre die inzwischen sicher kilometerlang."

Jetzt musste auch ich lachen, dann zog er sich zügig an, während ich versuchte, mein Kleid aus dem Gebüsch zu bekommen, ohne es kaputt zu machen, weil es zwischen den Zweigen hing. Jacob war schon voll bekleidet, als ich gerade meinen BH zugemacht hatte und mich nun daran machte, in mein schwarzes Kleid zu schlüpfen.

„Also?", fragte Jake. „Können wir dann?"

Ich nickte kurz. Plötzlich hob er mich hoch und trug mich durch die Büsche, durch die ich in der letzten Nacht Barfuß durchgelaufen war. An dem Baum, neben dem meine schwarzen hohen Schuhe noch immer lagen, stellte er mich dann wieder auf meine zwei Füße.

„Danke", sagte ich etwas verlegen.

„Keine Ursache, Fliegengewicht."

Ich drehte mich um und er grinste mich verstohlen an. Aber gut, wo er recht hatte, hatte er eben recht. Für seine Verhältnisse musste ich wirklich so gut wie nichts wiegen. Und kaum hatte ich meine Schuhe an, lag ich schon wieder in seinen Armen.

„Jake, ich kann auch laufen."

- „Weiß ich, aber ich kann dich auch tragen."

Widerstand zwecklos. Und eigentlich fand ich es ganz angenehm. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und meinen Kopf an seine Brust, dann schloss ich die Augen. Nun vernahm ich nur noch vereinzelte Geräusche im Wald. Das Zwitschern der Vögel etwa, das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind oder kleinere Säugetiere, die sich rasch in Sicherheit bringen wollten. Doch ich konzentrierte mich nur auf ein Geräusch. Seinen Herzschlag, wohl wissend, dass dieses Herz nur für mich schlug.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange er mich durch den Wald getragen hatten, aber als wir aus dem Wald hinaus auf die Wiese am Waldrand traten, war es wohl schon Mittag.

Selbst auf der Verandatreppe öffnete ich nicht meine Augen. Ich war durch das kontinuierliche Auf und Ab seiner Schritte schläfrig geworden.

Ihn kümmerte es nicht, er schien auch keine Angst vor der Reaktion meiner Familie zu haben. Unbekümmert lief er durch die geöffnete Tür in unser großes geräumiges Wohnzimmer. Erst jetzt öffnete ich leicht meine Augen. Das die Tür offen gestanden hatte, war natürlich kein Zufall gewesen, man hatte wohl geahnt, dass wir eintreffen wü meiner Überraschung war Niemand zu sehen, dennoch fühlte ich Blicke auf mir. Es wäre auch ungewöhnlich für sie, nicht wissen zu wollen, wie wir nach dieser gemeinsamen Nacht wohl aussahen. Jacob spürte es mit Sicherheit ebenfalls, ließ sich aber davon nicht irritieren und trug mich die Treppe hinauf und in mein Zimmer, wo er mich vorsichtig aufs Bett legte und mir sogar noch die Schuhe auszog. Danach setze er sich auf meinen Bettrand, lehnte sich vorsichtig über mich und streichelte meine rechte Wange. Ich sah in sein süßes Lächeln. Er sah nicht nur total verliebt, sondern irgendwie auch unglaublich stolz aus.

„Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus", flüsterte er mir zu, ehe er seine weichen Lippen auf meine legte. Einige Minuten später verließ er dann langsam mein Zimmer, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurückzuwerfen und die Zimmertür sanft zu schließen.

Diese Nacht war wunderschön gewesen und obwohl ich mich nach dem Aufwachen sehr gut und glücklich gefühlt hatte, war ich alles andere als ausgeschlafen. Jake hatte keine fünf Minuten das Zimmer verlassen, als ich schon einschlief und wäre Alice nicht gewesen, hätte ich mit Sicherheit noch einige Stunden geschlafen. Sie rüttelte mich vorsichtig wach.

„Hey, Kleines. Aufstehen, es ist Zeit."

Mit einem Mal schlug ich die Augen auf und saß sofort aufrecht im Bett.

„Wie?! Was?! Hab ich verschlafen?!"

Alice kicherte. „Nein, das hab ich zu verhindern gewusst, du bist eigentlich noch gut in der Zeit, sofern du jetzt mal deinen hübschen Hintern erhebst und duschen gehst. Du riechst ein wenig streng nach ...", sie rückte näher an mich und schien an mir und vor allem meinen Haaren zu schnuppern. „Nach Wald... und Dreck ... und ein bisschen Fisch schwingt auch noch mit, aber vor allem nach Hund."

Okay okay, ich hab verstanden."

„Fein", antwortete sie freudig, drückte mir einen kleinen zusammengelegten Berg Klamotten in die Hand und lächelte mich an.  
Ich wusste nicht was sie mir da gab, lief aber ohne zu murren damit ins Bad und stellte mich erst mal unter die Dusche.

Am besten nachdenken, das konnte ich im Bett oder beim Duschen.  
Und so war es auch diesmal so, dass mir nun allerlei Gedanken in den Kopf schossen. Irgendwie war ich mir nun nicht mal mehr sicher ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war diesen Flug zu buchen. Nach der letzten Nacht war es umso schwerer Jake zu verlassen. Was würde er sagen? Wäre es danach immer noch so wie vorher? War dieses Geheimnis wirklich diese Aktion wert und war es notwendig niemandem von meinem Vorhaben zu erzählen? Jake ganz sicher, er würde mich niemals alleine gehen lassen. Bei den Anderen hielt ich es für möglich, dass sie es zwar nicht unbedingt gut heißen, jedoch akzeptieren würden. Und was war mit meinen Eltern? Bei ihnen war ich mir nicht sicher und im Zweifelsfall war es besser zu schweigen.

In Momenten wie diesen war ich dann ausnahmsweise froh, dass meine Eltern offiziell meine Geschwister waren. Um die Erlaubnis für den Flug zu bekommen, lief ich nach dem Haare föhnen zu Carlisle ins Arbeitszimmer. Er sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und lächelte mich herzlich an.

„Hallo Renesmee."

„Hallo", sagte ich und lächelte ein wenig nervös.

Mein Großvater zeigte auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und bot ihn mir an. „Setz dich ruhig."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Einen Moment sagte ich gar nichts, ich kramte in meinem Kopf nach den passenden Worten. „Ja also ich öhm ... ich wollte ... ich meine ich ..."  
Carlisle lächelte immer noch freundlich und warm.

„Nur mit der Ruhe. Ich hab Zeit."

- „Ich aber nicht", konterte ich rasch.

Jetzt sah er mich fragend an. „So? Wo möchtest du denn schon wieder hin, wenn ich fragen darf?"

- „Forks." Wer brauchte schon ganze Sätze. Schlagworte taten es doch auch. „Forks?", hakte er noch einmal nach.

- „Forks."

„Alles klar und was willst du in Forks?"

- „Antworten."

„Antworten. Okay. Und wie kommst du nach Forks?"

Jetzt seufzte ich und atmete einmal kurz durch.

„Deswegen wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Ich hab einen Last-Minute-Flug gebucht und brauche die Erlaubnis eines Erziehungsberechtigten."

„Verständlich", sagte er ruhig. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das alleine machen willst? Ohne Begleitung?"

- „Ja."

Einen Moment antwortet er nichts mehr, er sah mir tief in die Augen, ich fühlte mich als würde ich gerade von ihm „gescannt" werden.

„Gut, wenn du dir so sicher bist und es dir wirklich so wichtig ist, dann will ich dir nicht im Weg stehen, aber willst du nicht wenigstens deine Eltern um Erlaubnis fragen?"

- „Nein."

Wieder ein Seufzer, aber diesmal von ihm. „Also gut, wo muss ich unterschreiben?"

Jetzt war ich überrascht. Ich schob ihm den Zettel zu. „Du lässt mich einfach gehen?"

„Wenn ich dich nicht fliegen lasse wirst du einen anderen Weg finden. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du Antworten suchst."

Mit einer kurzen eleganten Handbewegung setzte er seine Unterschrift auf das Papier.

„Versprich mir nur, dass du vorsichtig bist und heil wieder zurückkommst."

„Ich versprech´s", antwortete ich, nahm den Zettel, beugte mich vor und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Opa."

Seine Antwort war wieder nur ein herzliches Lächeln und ich verließ mit Selbigem den Raum. Alice fing mich im Flur ab und schob mich in mein Zimmer.

„Und hast du sie bekommen?"

„Ja", antwortete ich und präsentierte ihr stolz die Unterschrift auf dem Papier.

„Gut", sagte sie dann. „Hör zu, ich hab dir deine Sachen schon gepackt, sie sind schon in meinem Auto."

Beim ersten Teil des Satzes bekam ich Bedenken, aber der hintere Part schwächte diese wieder ab. Wenn Alice packte, dann immer in etwa so als würde ich mindestens einen Monat unterwegs sein. Zwei oder drei Koffer, was war das schon. Ich hatte aber keine extra Gebühren für zusätzliches Gepäck oder dergleichen bezahlt und so war ich froh, dass in ihren Porsche kaum mehr als ein Koffer passen konnte.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?", wollte ich wissen.

„Na durch die Haustür."

Sie sagte das mit einem ganz speziellen Ton, so als sei meine Frage absolut dämlich gewesen.

- „Wie? Einfach so?"

„Ja, wieso nicht? Wenn wir aus dem Fenster hüpfen ist das _ziemlich_ auffällig, Kleines. Außerdem wird uns Niemand aufhalten und es wird auch erst mal keiner Verdacht schöpfen. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir zusammen irgendwohin gehen."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", hakte ich nochmal nach. „Siehst du das?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, lächelte aber dabei.

„Du weisst doch, ganz sicher kann ich nie sein, schon gar nicht wenn du in der Sache mit drin hängst."

- „Ich weiß... aber... das du die Anderen sehen kannst ist ja gut möglich, aber was ist mit Jake?"

Jetzt erhob sie den Zeigefinger. „Gute Frage. Ich seh ihn natürlich nicht, daher müssen wir einfach mal meine Fähigkeiten außer acht lassen und bedenken, dass er vorhin auf die Jagd gegangen ist und wohl frühestens heute Nacht wieder da sein wird. Bis dahin bist du schon auf und davon."

Ich überlegte kurz, dann nickte ich. Wieder überkam mich so ein mulmiges Gefühl. Ich hasste es ihn anzulügen, aber ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

Ich packte also schnell mein Handgepäck und ging mit meiner Tante nach unten. Ich entschloss mich ein Lächeln aufzusetzen und möglichst niemandem in die Augen zu schauen. Alice schauspielerte bei weitem besser als ich.

„So ich entführ mal eben Nessie. Wir sind in ein paar Stunden wieder da. Ihr braucht nichts zu Essen machen, ich werde sie unterwegs versorgen."

Sie sagte das so freudig und quirlig wie eh und je und zog mich am Handgelenk hinter sich her. Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz umher schweifen. Lediglich Esme, meine Mutter und Jasper waren hier. Sie schienen nichts zu ahnen. Esme lächelte, der Mund meiner Mutter bildete zwar auch ein zartes Lächeln, jedoch mischte da noch was Anderes mit. Ich schob es aber eher auf die letzte Nacht. Nur Jasper sah mich durchdringend an. Einen Moment trafen sich sein und Alice Blick. Nur in diesem kurzen Augenblick war Alice Gesicht ernst. Na klar, Jasper kannte Alice mehr als jeder Andere auf der Welt und wusste sicher genau das sie log. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass er Alice niemals verraten würde.

„Na dann, lass uns gehen", sagte meine Tante und ging mit mir zum Auto. Ich drehte mich nur noch einmal kurz um, dann setzte ich mich in den Porsche und Alice wendete in unserer großen Einfahrt und fuhr den einsamen Weg, der auf die Hauptstraße führte. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster und suchte mit den Augen die Felder und Waldgebiete ab an denen wir vorbei preschten. Doch er war nicht da. Und ich wusste nicht mal ob ich das nun gut oder schlecht fand.

Etwas mehr als zwei Stunden dauerte die Fahrt zum Manchester Boston Regional Airport. Als wir ankamen war die Sonne schon untergegangen, so dass Alice mich noch bis zum Check-In begleiten konnte. Das war auch gut so, denn von dem ganzen Papierkram verstand ich so gut wie gar nichts, außerdem hatte Alice im Gegensatz zu mir noch an den Reisepass gedacht. Selbstverständlich perfekt gefälscht, so wie alle unsere Papiere.

Der Abschied war dann zwar kurz, aber keinesfalls schmerzlos. Als sie mich umarmte, wollte ich sie am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen. Dies war das aller erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich wirklich auf mich allein gestellt war. Sieben Jahre lang, hatte ich stets eine große Familie um mich herum, die sich um alles kümmerte. Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du schaffst das schon. In deinen Adern fließt das Blut deiner Mutter und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass die vor irgendetwas großartig zurückgeschreckt ist. Und deine Cullen-Gene sind natürlich auch nicht zu verachten."

Jetzt musste ich lachen. „Danke Alice, für alles."

„Alles?", fragte sie spielerisch. „Du weisst ja noch nicht mal 'alles'."

- „Wie?"

„Ich hab Charlie angerufen, damit er sich nicht über die hübsche Rothaarige vor seiner Haustür wundert und -", hier machte sie eine kurze Pause. „Damit du nicht mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu ihm fahren musst."

- „Das heisst, er holt mich ab?"

Sie nickte.

- „Das ist ja klasse, danke Alice."

„Keine Ursache und nun mach schon, sonst fliegen die noch ohne dich."

- „Alles klar ... ich melde mich wenn ich angekommen bin."

„Mach das, Kleines."

Ich gab ihr noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange dann ging ich durch den Schalter.

Der Flug nach Seattle dauerte gut neuneinhalb Stunden. In den ersten Minuten verbrachte ich meine Zeit noch damit, aus dem kleinen runden Fenster zu schauen und die Wolken ausnahmsweise mal von oben zu sehen, auch wenn sie, angesichts der Dunkelheit der Nacht, nicht so schön waren wie Tagsüber. Nach etwa zehn Minuten war die Faszination, die davon ausging, jedoch schon wieder flöten gegangen. Es sah einfach alles gleich aus und es tat sich auch kein Loch dazwischen auf.

Mein Sitznachbar war ein Mann etwa Mitte oder Ende dreißig. Er trug einen Anzug, verbrachte aber die meiste Zeit mit schlafen. Eigentlich war der Platz am Fenster seiner gewesen, aber kaum das ich mich setzen wollte, hatte er mir den Fenstersitz angeboten und vehement darauf bestanden, dass ich dieses Angebot doch annahm.

Mein Handy hatte ich auf den Flight Modus gestellt. So konnte ich zwar Musik hören, das Mobiltelefon sendete jedoch keine Funkstrahlen und ich blieb vor neugierigen und besorgten Anrufen verschont. Ich fragte mich, mit Blick auf die Uhr die schon fünf Uhr morgens anzeigte, was gerade zu Hause los war. Ich nahm an, dass meine Eltern schon bei Alice Rückkehr, die ich auf kurz nach Mitternacht geschätzt hatte, realisiert haben mussten, dass ich nicht mit ihr Abendessen oder Einkaufen gewesen war. Aber was war mit Jake? Es kam schon gelegentlich vor, dass er erst morgens um acht nach Hause gekommen war, manchmal sogar erst kurz vor Mittag. Wenn er aber nun schon um zwei oder drei Uhr heim gekommen war?

In meinem Kopf ging ich verschiedene Szenarien durch, wie er hätte reagieren können. Die Schlimmste wäre für mich gewesen, wenn er total ausgeflippt wäre und das Wohnzimmer zerhackt hätte oder wenn er voller Sorge zu Fuß nach Forks rennen wollte.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Alice, Esme oder meine Mutter ihn irgendwie beruhigen konnten, denn ganz gleich wie er reagieren würde, schön war nichts davon.

Kurz nach halb Sieben landete mein Flugzeug dann in Seattle. Mein schläfriger Sitznachbar war mit einem Mal hellwach. Kurz vor dem Landeanflug, war er für eine halbe Stunde verschwunden gewesen und als er zurückgekommen war, hatte er sehr ansehnlich und wie ein richtiger Geschäftsmann ausgesehen.

Doch weiter beschäftigte ich mich in Gedanken nicht mit ihm, stattdessen widmete ich nun meine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Band, das zig Koffer langsam an mir vorbei trug, bis ich letztlich Meinen nehmen und ihn hinter mir her zum Warteraum rollen konnte. Dort hatte ich Charlie schnell ausgemacht, er stand mitten im Raum und war eindeutig auf der Suche nach mir. Er hatte mich lange nicht gesehen und befürchtete nun sicherlich, mich nicht erkennen zu können oder mich zu übersehen. Ich wollte ihn endlich von der Sucherei erlösen, näherte mich ihm bis auf einen halben Meter und tippte ihn dann an der rechten Schulter an, woraufhin er sich umdrehte.

„Guten Morgen, Grandpa", sagte ich freundlich und lächelte ihn an.  
Er musterte mich kurz dann strahlte er.

„Renesmee!" Sofort umarmte er mich herzlich und in mir machte sich sogleich ein vertrautes Gefühl breit.

Es war natürlich nicht normal, dass ich, als wir Forks verlassen hatten, gerade einmal drei Jahre alt war und stattdessen eher wie ein sieben oder achtjähriges Mädchen aussah und nun im Alter von sieben Jahren wie Siebzehn aussah, aber Charlie hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass die Dinge um ihn herum nicht rational erklärbar waren. Zumindest seit meine Mutter meinen Vater kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.

„Du bist ganz schön groß und vor allem noch hübscher geworden", war dann auch schon alles was er zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte.

„Danke", antwortete ich etwas verlegen und er wechselte sogleich das Thema.

„Und wie geht es Bella?", fragte er.

„Gut, denke ich", antwortete ich mit Blick auf das Armaturenbrett. „Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich ihr nichts von meiner kleinen Reise erzählt habe."

Ich sah ihn im Augenwinkel, konnte aber keine Anzeichen von Verwunderung feststellen.

„Haben sie dich schon angerufen?", wollte ich wissen.

- „Nein, ich denke mal die werden auch wissen, wie lang der Flug dauert."

„Stimmt", antwortete ich verhalten. „Aber warum bist du dann nicht überrascht?"

Jetzt sah er kurz zu mir herüber. „Darüber, dass du Bella kein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählt hast?"

Ich nickte.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Ich denke, sie hätten dich nicht allein gehen lassen und meine Tochter hat es auch lange Zeit vorgezogen mir nichts von ihren Plänen zu erzählen. Und ihre Mutter weiß bis heute gerade einmal den Bruchteil der Wahrheit."

Richtig, meine Oma mütterlicherseits, wusste nicht einmal von meiner Existenz. Meine Mutter und mein Großvater hatten einige Zeit nach meiner Geburt beschlossen, ihr nichts von mir zu erzählen, da sie mit der ganzen Sache bei weitem weniger zurecht gekommen wäre, als Charlie es getan hatte. Sie wusste auch nichts von der Existenz von Vampiren oder Werwölfen und irgendwie verstand ich auch, dass man ihr das alles ersparen wollte. Andererseits hätte ich meine Oma schon gerne mal kennengelernt, so blieb mir Esme als einzige inoffizielle offizielle Oma, die offiziell offiziell meine Mutter war. Ich seufzte. Mein Leben war wirklich sehr kompliziert. Charlie deutete meinen Seufzer jedoch anders.

„Keine Sorge", sagte er. „Wir sind gleich da."

Just im Moment fuhren wir am „The City of Forks Welcomes You"-Schild vorbei und wenige Augenblicke später bog das Polizeiauto in die Einfahrt ein.

„Da wären wir", sagte Charlie.

Ich stieg aus dem Wagen. Es war inzwischen fast elf Uhr morgens und der Mond war längst der morgendlichen Sonne gewichen. Der Gedanke daran, wo ich gestern um diese Zeit gewesen war, ließ wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl aufkommen.

Mein Großvater hob meinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und trug ihn zur Haustür. Innen hörten wir schon das schrille Klingeln des Telefons.  
Charlie stellte sofort den Koffer in einer Ecke des Flurs ab und wollte gerade den Hörer abnehmen als es wieder verstummte.

„Man man man", nuschelte er beim Blick auf das Display.

„Was?", wollte ich wissen.

„164 Anrufe in Abwesenheit", antwortete er und zeigte mir dabei die Zahlen auf dem kleinen Bildschirm. „Da scheint wirklich wer sehr sehr dringend mit dir reden zu wollen."

Ich schluckte.

Charlie nahm das Telefon mit in die Küche.

„Na ja, ich nehme mal an den 165. Anruf wird er sich nicht nehmen lassen."

Er legte es auf den Tisch. „Du hast sicher Durst oder Hunger."

Ich nickte. „Ähm Ja, aber erst mal reicht mir etwas zu Trinken."

„Okay ... Saft, Cola, Wasser ... Bier?"

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Kleiner Scherz. Was möchtest du denn haben?"

- „Ein Glas Wasser reicht."

„Okay", meinte er, holte ein Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte es mit stillem Wasser aus der Flasche, dann stellte er das Glas und eine Flasche Bier auf den Tisch. „Wer nicht will, der hat schon."

- „Ist es dafür nicht noch etwas zu früh?"

„Ach was, ein Fläschchen Bier geht doch immer."

Mit einer kurzen geübten Handbewegung mit dem Flaschenöffner, öffnete er die Flasche mit einem Plopp-Geräusch. Er setzte die Flasche gerade an seinen Lippen an, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. Einen Moment starrten wir beide nur auf das leuchtende Display.

„Da, Nummer hundertsechsundfünzig", kommentierte Charlie.

Als ich mich nach dem vierten Klingeln nicht rührte, nahm er den Hörer.

„Hier bei Swan?", sagte er freundlich aber bestimmt. „Ah Hallo Jacob."

Ich musste nochmal schlucken.

„Jaaa... die ist hier. Jap. Ja. Alles bestens. Ja, ich geb sie dir."

Die Worte kamen sehr schnell und abgehakt. Jacob schien sehr schnell mit Charlie zu reden und ihm keine Zeit für längere Antworten zu lassen, dann reichte mein Großvater mir das Telefon. Mit zittriger Hand setzte ich den Hörer an mein Ohr.

„... Ja?...", flüsterte ich fast.

„NESSIE!", brüllte er mir fast ins Ohr. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre stocksauer und würde mit mir zu streiten anfangen. „Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut."

„Ja, es geht mir gut", bestätigte ich.

- „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum bist du allein gegangen? Ich hätte dich begleitet."

„Du hast dir alle drei Fragen gerade selbst beantwortet", sagte ich bestimmt. „Ich habe mir dabei gedacht, dass ich nichts sagen konnte, weil du mich dann hättest begleiten wollen. Du hättest mich nie allein gehen lassen."

- „Schon", gab er zu. „Aber warum? Wenn du Charlie besuchen wolltest hätten wir das auch zu zweit machen können."

Ich überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte ich: „Ich wollte mal etwas alleine unternehmen. Ich kann nicht auf ewig von allen bemuttert werden. Ich bin alt genug."

- „Allein?"

„Allein."

- „Das du genug von deinen Eltern hast verstehe ich ja, Nessie, aber was ist mit mir, hast du von mir auch genug?"

Na super. Jetzt war genau das eingetroffen, was ich befürchtet hatte. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich diese Reise in erster Linie wegen ihm gemacht hatte und ohne die Wahrheit würde er denken, ich würde ihn nicht bei mir haben wollen.

- „Nessie?", fragte er noch einmal, weil ich nichts mehr gesagt hatte. In seiner Stimme schwangen Sorge, Angst und Schmerz mit und es tat mir weh ihn so zu hören.

„Ja?", sagte ich.

- „Was war das vorletzte Nacht? Der große Showdown vor dem Ende?"

„Was? Nein! Nein, Jake. Denk so was doch nicht. Ich bin nur eine Weile hier in Forks, mehr nicht."

- „Eine Weile?", wollte er wissen und klang dabei schon fast den Tränen nah. Ich traute mich schon gar nicht mehr zu Antworten aus Angst etwas zu sagen was er falsch auffassen konnte.

„Eine Woche, vielleicht auch zwei."

- „Ach so", sagte er und klang dabei kein bisschen erleichtert. Offenbar schien diese Zeitspanne ihm mindestens sechs beziehungsweise 13 Tage zuviel zu sein.

„Keine Sorge, die gehen auch vorbei", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

- „Ja..", sagte er und klang dabei nun müde und ausgelaugt. „Bloß wie ..."

In diesem Moment erinnerte ich mich an den Valentinstag, an dem er vor Liebeskummer ziemlich schwer erkrankt gewesen war. Krankheiten wie sie die Menschen bekamen, hatten auf ihn offenbar keine Wirkung, sein Immunsystem war an sich perfekt gewappnet, lediglich auf geistiger Ebene konnte man ihm was anhaben. Nur seine Seele konnte krank werden. Manchmal kam mir Jake vor wie eine Pflanze und ich war ihr Wasser. Wahrscheinlich das einzige Wasser auf dem Planeten, das diese Pflanze am Leben erhielt und jetzt wo ich fort war, verdorrte die Pflanze wieder.

„Aber Jake..", wollte ich ansetzen, als ich bemerkte, dass er während meines Gedankengangs wohl das Telefon verlassen hatte.

„Jake? Jake?"

Mit jedem Wort stiegen mir die Tränen mehr und mehr in die Augen. „Jacob.."

- „Nessie?" Am anderen Ende vernahm ich nun die vertraute Stimme meiner Mutter und heulte vollends drauf los.

„Mommy..."

- „Ach Nessie. Bitte hör doch auf zu weinen, das wird schon wieder."

Ich schluchzte. „Mum bitte passt auf, dass er nichts Dummes macht."

- „Keine Sorge, Schatz. Wir werden schon einige Augenpaare auf ihn werfen."

„Danke", sagte ich. „Am liebsten würde ich das Ganze jetzt abbrechen und sofort mit dem nächstmöglichen Flieger zurück fliegen."

- „Nein Nessie, auf keinen Fall. Du hast es dir vorgenommen und bist hier extra schön ausgebüxt, nun bist du da und ziehst es auch durch. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst hast du ihm zwar für den Moment etwas gutes getan, aber andere Probleme nagen weiter an euch. Und du willst Antworten. Du solltest auch mal daran denken was du willst, nicht was für uns oder irgendwem sonst am Besten ist. Im Endeffekt wirst du dann sehen, dass es Jacob gut geht, wenn es dir gut geht und umgekehrt."

Charlie hatte mir inzwischen ein Papiertaschentuch gereicht mit dem ich mir die Tränen wegwischen konnte. Ich lächelte sogar etwas. „Danke, Mum."

„Schon okay", antwortete sie. „Versprich mir einfach, dass du schön vorsichtig bist, auch was deine Identität angeht und dass du regelmäßig anrufst. Wie lang hast du denn vor zu bleiben?"

- „Weiß ich noch nicht. Eine oder zwei Wochen vielleicht. Kommt drauf an."

„Mhm okay", murmelte sie. „Und du wohnst die ganze Zeit über bei Charlie?"

- „Denk ich doch ... keine Ahnung", antwortete ich. Ich hatte darüber noch nicht nachgedacht, geschweige denn hatte ich ihn gefragt.

„Okay, gib mir mal Charlie", bat sie daraufhin.

- „Mach ich", meinte ich dann. Ich wollte den Hörer gerade weiter reichen als mir noch etwas einfiel. „Ähm Mum?!

„Ja, Spatz?"

- „Was ist mit Dad? Ist er böse auf mich?"

„Nein, nur besorgt. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, mein Kind."

Ich überlegte noch einen Moment, gab den Hörer aber dann doch weiter an Charlie. Die nächste halbe Stunde schienen die Beiden über mein weiteres Verbleiben, aber auch über die letzten Monate zu reden. Ich nippte in der Zeit nur an meinem Glas, sah mich gelegentlich um und dachte darüber nach was Jake wohl gerade tat oder besser nicht tat.

Als Charlie dann die rote Taste zum auflegen gedrückt und das Telefon hingelegt hatte, widmete er sich aber sofort wieder mir.

„So ... also du bleibst auf jeden Fall hier bei mir, während du hier in Forks bist und du kannst gerne solange bleiben wie du magst. Du musst dich nur damit abfinden, dass du auch hier nicht ganz allein bist."

Den letzten Satz sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Macht nichts, ich denke wir Beide kommen ganz gut klar."

„Oh", antwortete er. „Ich rede nicht von mir."

- „Sondern?"

„Sue Clearwater."

Jetzt musste ich schlucken. „Sie wohnt hier?"

„Mehr oder weniger, ja", sagte er und wiegte seinen Kopf dabei zunächst leicht einmal je nach links und rechts so als würde er abwägen wie es nun wirklich war. „Offiziell wohnt sie im Reservat, aber sie ist öfter hier als dort, was ihren Kindern vielleicht ganz recht ist, wobei das auch nur für Leah gilt, Seth ist ja auch eher bei seiner Freundin als Zuhause."

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Zuviel Information.

„Seth hat eine Freundin?"

Charlie nickte und nahm einen Schluck seines inzwischen sicher nicht mehr wirklich kalten Bieres.

„Ja, der Junge ist ja inzwischen auch schon 21."

Da hatte Charlie allerdings recht. Dadurch, dass Jake kaum merklich alterte, war es mir entgangen, dass er nun eigentlich 23 Jahre alt war. Ich fragte mich, ob Seth inzwischen aufgehört hatte sich zu verwandeln und nun vielleicht sogar älter als Jacob aussah.

„Und was ist mit Leah Clearwater?"

„Ach die", sagte er und schien kurz zu überlegen. „Hatte inzwischen angeblich ein paar Liebschaften, die aber alle in die Brüche gingen. Sind aber alles nur Gerüchte. Ich will jetzt auch nichts Unwahres sagen. Sie hat auch probiert von Zuhause auszuziehen, als das nicht geklappt hat, kam sie wieder zurück. Armes Mädchen."

Etwas traurig betrachtete ich nun den Küchenboden. Ich wusste, dass Leah lange vor meiner Geburt mal mit Sam Uley zusammen gewesen war, dieser hatte sie aber für ihre Cousine verlassen. Seitdem hatte sie ein gebrochenes Herz und dieses schien sie daran zu hindern, eine neue Beziehung einzugehen. Es musste schlimm sein, die große Liebe zu verlieren, aber die Tatsache, dass er sie für ihre eigene Verwandte verließ schmerzte sicher umso mehr. Dass Leah das trotz allem irgendwo akzeptierte, Sam das einfach so durchzog und Leahs Cousine Emily das auch noch mitmachte, hatte mich schon immer gewundert.

„Ach so", fügte Charlie nun noch hinzu und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich muss nachher wieder zur Arbeit, es kann sein, dass Sue während ihrer Mittagspause nach Hause, also ich meine hierher, kommt und etwas zu Essen macht. Sie arbeitet in einem kleinen Lebensmittelgeschäft einige Straßen weiter."

„Alles klar", antwortete ich und trank mein Glas in einem letzten Zug leer.

- „Okay, dann zeig ich dir jetzt mal, wo du deine Sachen hin tun und schlafen kannst."

Er deutete mir an ihm zu folgen, nahm meinen Koffer und ging damit die Treppe rauf in den zweiten Stock. Wie schon erwartet, gab er mir das Zimmer meiner Mutter. Es sah immer noch in etwa so aus, wie sie es damals verlassen hatte und es war komisch, hier für die Tage, in denen ich in Forks sein würde, zu schlafen. Wie als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, meldete sich Charlie mit einem Mal zu Wort.

„Ich hab´s mit Bella abgesprochen."

Ich nickte nur zaghaft und blickte mich dann wieder um.

„Das Bett ist aber frisch bezogen", teilte er mir dann noch mit.

- „Geht schon klar, Opa."

„Oookay", während er das Wort lang zog warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich muss dann auch los, ich komm wohl erst heute Abend wieder. Mach´s dir einfach gemütlich. Wenn du Hunger hast, bedien dich. Der Fernseher steht dir auch zur Verfügung und natürlich der PC und das Telefon."

Wieder nickte ich nur mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Charlie tat es mir als Antwort gleich, dann winkte er mir noch kurz zu und begab sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Ich lauschte noch wie er den Wagen startete und dann wie er davon fuhr. Als er schließlich zu weit weg war, war es still um mich herum, bis auf die gewöhnlichen Geräusche. Vögel und dergleichen.

Schon jetzt merkte ich, dass die Tage hier in Forks recht langweilig werden könnten, wenn ich nicht vor die Tür kommen würde. Im Haus hatte ich, trotz aller noch irgendwo vorhandenen Vertrautheit, Hemmungen neben Flur, Bad, dem Zimmer meiner Mum, Wohnzimmer und Küche, irgendwas zu betreten und im Fernsehen lief irgendwie auch nur Mist. Das Fernsehen war für mich generell ein mehr oder weniger überflüssiges Medium. Ich gesellte mich nur ab und an dazu, wenn jemand anderes gerade irgendwas schaute.

Ich zappte gerade durch die unzähligen Programme, als jemand die Haustür aufschloss und im nächsten Moment sah ich, wie Sue Clearwater mit ein paar Einkaufstüten zu mir kam.

„Oh Hallo, du musst Renesmee sein", sagte sie freudig und reichte mir die Hand. „Charlie hat gesagt, dass du hier sein würdest und ich dachte mir, ich zauber uns beiden was Leckeres zu essen. Du musst ja hungrig sein nach dem langen Flug."

- „Das ist sehr freundlich, danke schön, Mrs. Clearwater." „Ach nenn mich ruhig Sue", bot sie mir an.

„Okay, danke schön", antwortete ich. Mir war das Du schon immer lieber gewesen.

Sue nahm also wieder ihre Einkaufstüten, wobei ich ihr etwas davon abnahm, und begab sich damit in die Küche.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten verbrachte ich damit, ihr beim Kochen zuzusehen. Soviel Gemüse wie sie in den Topf kippte, schien sie einen Eintopf machen zu wollen. Nicht unbedingt mein Lieblingsessen, aber ich wollte ja auch nicht unhöflich sein, also aß ich auch schön brav auf.

„Und du möchtest ein Weilchen bei Charlie sein?", wollte sie während des Essens wissen.

„Ja", antwortete ich, nachdem ich einen Löffel der Brühe geschlürft hatte.

- „Schade, dass du allein gekommen bist. Wir hätten uns vor allem über einen Besuch von Jacob gefreut."

Und wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Am liebsten wollte ich jetzt den Löffel hinlegen, mein Magen hatte sich abermals verkrampft und ich fragte mich, wie ich so den Rest runter bekommen sollte.

„Aber", fügte sie nun hinzu, nachdem sie merkte, dass mir ihre Aussage unangenehm gewesen war. „Wir freuen uns natürlich auch über deinen Besuch. Vielleicht schaust du ja auch mal im Reservat vorbei. Ich denke mal Seth und die Anderen würden dich gern mal wieder sehen."

Dass ich wegen des Besuchs ins Reservat den zehnstündigen Flug auf mich genommen hatte, und Charlie zu sehen zwar auch ein Grund, jedoch ein Zweitrangiger, gewesen war, behielt ich an dieser Stelle für mich. Ich hielt es auch für besser, sie jetzt nicht zu Fragen, ob sie mich mal ins Reservat mitnehmen würde. Ich wollte die Illusion aufrecht erhalten, dass ich einzig und allein wegen Charlie hier war.

Und so kam es dann auch, dass ich die nächsten Tage nur mit Charlie verbrachte. Er nahm sich häufig mal ein paar freie Stunden, um mit mir Essen zu gehen oder mir die Stadt zu zeigen, die für mich fast vollkommen neu war. Ich war damals zu schnell gewachsen und musste daher immer Zuhause bleiben, von Forks hatte ich nur durch die verdunkelten Autoscheiben etwas gesehen. Erst als ich mich Äußerlich nicht mehr so stark veränderte, dass es auffiel, nahm man mich zu gelegentlichen Shoppingausflügen oder anderen Aktivitäten mit nach draußen. Da war ich aber dann schon fünf oder sechs Jahre alt gewesen.

Sue kam jeden Mittag vorbei, kochte für mich und für sich und unterhielt sich beim Essen freundlich mit mir. Häufig redete sie über Charlie und hatte dabei ein Leuchten in ihren Augen. Sie erzählte mir auch, dass ihr Mann vor sieben Jahren an einem Herzinfarkt starb, weil er es nicht verkraftet hatte, dass sich seine beiden Kinder in Wölfe verwandelten. Für Seth war es damals noch sehr früh gewesen und von Leah hatte man das schlichtweg nicht erwartet, weil sie weiblich war.

Mit meiner Familie telefonierte ich jeden Abend, allerdings nur für einige Minuten. Mit Jacob zogen sich die Telefonate allerdings so häufig auf mehr als eine Stunde, dass Charlie mich bat, doch etwas auf seine Telefonrechnung Rücksicht zu nehmen.

An einem, wie so häufig regnerischen Abend, telefonierte ich dann natürlich wieder mit Jake, nachdem meine Mutter den Hörer an ihn weitergereicht hatte. Ich war inzwischen fast 14 Tage hier und hatte noch keinen Fuß ins Reservat gesetzt. Ich hatte schlichtweg zuviel Angst davor. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte, was ich sagen, was ich fragen sollte. Und so schob ich die eine Sache, die mich überhaupt hier her kommen ließ, tagelang vor mir her.

„Kommst du bald wieder?", fragte Jake am anderen Ende der Leitung. Er sagte das mit einem so süßen, kindlichen Ton, aber es schwang auch viel Trauer mit.

„Ich weiß noch nicht ... ich brauch noch etwas Zeit", antwortete ich nach kurzem überlegen.

„Aber du bist jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen weg. Ist das nicht schon lang genug?", hakte er weiter nach.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. „Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer, Jake", bat ich.

„Aber es IST schwer", klärte er mich dann auf. „Du bist so weit weg und ich darf nicht zu dir und du magst nicht zurück kommen und ich würde dich so gerne wieder in den Arm nehmen und küssen und ...  
Und ich weiß noch nicht mal warum du fort bist."

Ich seufzte. „Ich hab es dir doch schon erklärt."

„Ja, hast du", sagte er. „Aber ich versteh´s nicht."

- „Inzwischen versteh ich mich selbst nicht mehr."

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte er daraufhin wissen.

- „Ich weiß es nicht ... Ich werde nun schlafen gehen. Ich denk an dich. Und stell nichts Dummes an. Ich will dich schließlich auch bald wieder umarmen können. Und vergiss nie, dass ich dich liebe."

Dann legte ich auf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Warum wusste ich selbst nicht so recht. Vielleicht wollte ich es mir ersparen, noch mehr von seiner Traurigkeit zu hören, denn ich spürte, dass er litt und dass ich es ebenfalls tat. Ich legte mich hin, schloss die Augen und nahm mir vor, mein Vorhaben nun rasch durchzuziehen, damit ich schnell wieder zurück nach Acworth zu meinem Jacob konnte.  
Und das Schicksal hatte sich dazu entschlossen mir zu helfen...


	15. Prägung

**15 – Prägung**

Es goss an jenem Tag wie aus Kübeln und ich saß gerade vor dem Fernseher, wo ich von einem Kanal zum Nächsten zappte, ohne irgendwas interessant zu finden.

Am Nachmittag öffnete sich mit einem Mal die Haustür. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es weder Charlie noch Sue sein konnte und so lief ich vorsichtig in den Hausflur um zu schauen, wer da gerade das Haus betreten hatte.

Als ich dann im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers stand, hatte die Person gerade ihren Rücken zu mir gedreht und war dabei die Haustür zu schließen. Durch die hochgezogene Kapuze der blauen Regenjacke konnte ich von Hinten nicht erkennen, wer es war, doch dann drehte sie sich um und sah etwas überrascht aus.

„Oh, Nessie", sagte der junge Mann mit dem nassen langen Haar, dass ihm bis knapp über die Schultern reichte. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um das Gesicht zuzuordnen, war mir aber ob der Tatsache, dass er einen Schlüssel gehabt hatte, ziemlich sicher Seth Clearwater vor mir zu haben. Im nächsten Moment reichte er mir schon die Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, ist ein Weilchen her. Ich bin´s. Seth Clearwater. Ich hoffe doch, du erinnerst dich noch an mich."

Er hatte einen festen Händedruck, wie ich beim Schütteln feststellte.

„Ja, natürlich."

Er lächelte ein süßes Lächeln und schien auch ein wenig Verlegen zu sein. „Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen?"

Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein, keine Sorge."

„Gut", antwortete er. „Ich war grade im Supermarkt und hab die Aufgabe bekommen, diese Sachen hier her zu bringen und aus ein paar davon werde ich nun für dich und mich versuchen was zu kochen."

Jetzt grinste er mich verstohlen an und machte sich auf in die Küche wo er sofort zu werkeln begann. Seine Lächeln und seine Ausstrahlung waren der von Jake sehr ähnlich und ich fühlte mich wohl in seiner Nähe. Ich fühlte mich so, als hätte ich wenigstens ein ganz kleines Stückchen Jacob in meiner Nähe und war Seth für seinen Besuch sehr dankbar.

Neugierig setzte ich mich in die Küche und schaute Seth beim Kochen zu. Er machte wohl Pasta, griff dazu aber keinesfalls auf fertige passierte Tomaten zurück, sondern schnippelte sich doch tatsächlich ein paar Frische zurecht. Ich war überrascht und das sah man mir wohl an.

„Was denn? Noch nie einen Jungen kochen sehen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht."

Er lachte. „Was ist es dann?"

- „Na ja, du kochst das doch ziemlich aufwendig, dafür dass es nur eine Kleinigkeit werden sollte."

Erneut ein etwas lauteres Lachen. „Ich bin das so gewohnt", sagte er heiter. „Ich mache eine Ausbildung zum Koch. Ich hätte eigentlich noch mehr machen können, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich dir nur ein bisschen Pasta mache."

Jetzt war ich die die lachen musste. „Nein, ich finds toll, dass ich so leckere Pasta kriege."

- „Du weisst doch noch gar nicht ob es wirklich lecker ist?"

„Nein, aber es riecht schon so gut."

Die Antwort belief sich nur auf ein großes Grinsen. Wenige Minuten stellte er mir meine Spagetti mit Tomatensoße auf den Tisch.

„Prego, Signorina. Spagetthi Napoli al dente", sagte er dazu mit einem gespielt italienischen Akzent.

Ich kicherte. „Grazie!"

Seth drehte seine Nudeln auf der Gabel, wie ein waschechter Italiener und obwohl ich schon so oft Pasta hatte, schämte ich mich fast, dass ich das nicht so gut konnte. Nachdem ich meinen ersten Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte, sah mein Gegenüber mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Und?", fragte er. „Wie schmeckt es dir?"

Ich lächelte. „Es ist sehr gut. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran jemals so leckere Spagetti gekriegt zu haben.

„Das freut mich", antwortete er und aß dann zufrieden weiter.

„Ähm", begann ich kurz drauf, weil ich ungern im Stillen vor mich hin aß. „Und wie geht es dir?"

- „Oh, sehr gut und Selbst?"

„Ebenso", war meine recht knappe Antwort.

- „Das ist schön", kam daraufhin. Seth nahm einen Schluck seines Apfelsaftes. „Wie geht es denn Bella? Ich meine ... so ganz ohne Eltern."

Ich überlegte einen Moment, kaute noch ein wenig und schluckte dann meinen Bissen runter. „Ich denke es geht ihr trotz allem ganz gut. Sie hat ja telefonischen Kontakt."

- „Mhm." Mehr sagte er nicht dazu, also stellte ich die nächste Frage.

„Und bei euch? Ist im Reservat alles in Ordnung?"

Sofort strahlte er. „Oh ja ja ... alles Bestens. Wir müssen uns eigentlich nicht mehr verwandeln. Ich selbst mach das zum Beispiel nur, wenn ich mit Jake reden möchte oder mit einem der Anderen."

Ich lachte leicht. „Das sieht man dir an."

- „Oh wirklich?" Wieder ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Herrlich.

„Na ja", fuhr er fort. „Ich will nicht ewig aussehen wie ein kleiner Junge."

Ich bekam mein Lächeln gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht und er auch nicht und zum Essen kamen wir sowieso kaum noch.

„Stimmt ja, ich hab gehört, du hast eine Freundin."

Daraufhin strahlte er noch etwas mehr. „Ja, seit drei Monaten, aber wir verstehen uns so gut, ich hoffe, dass das ewig so weiter geht. Es ist als würde ich sie schon viel länger kennen."

„Warum sollte es das nicht tun. Sie kann sich glücklich schätzen, so einen tollen Kerl abgekriegt zu haben", antwortete ich und ich meinte es ehrlich. Seth war wie eine jüngere Ausgabe von Jake und trotzdem hatte er etwas ganz Eigenes an sich. Sie waren eben trotzdem beide einzigartig und ich liebte Jacob.

- „Na, ich hoffe sie sieht das genauso... Ah, ich hab eine Idee!"

Plötzlich stand er auf und legte beide Hände auf den Tisch. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, gespannt darauf was er für eine Idee hatte.

„Wir feiern morgen Abend eine Grillparty am Lagerfeuer im Reservat. Wie wärs wenn du auch kommst? Ich kann dich abholen wenn du möchtest."

Ich blinzelte kurz. War das vielleicht ein Wink des Schicksals? Eine Chance jene Information zu erhalten für die ich hergekommen war?

„Na was sagst du dazu?", hakte er nochmal nach, nachdem ich ihn einige Sekunden angestarrt hatte.

„Gerne", antwortete ich nun rasch. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl ich wollte ja wieder zurück nach Hause.

- „Super!", rief er laut und klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Das ist

klasse, Nessie!"

Er schien sich wahnsinnig über meine Zusage zu freuen. Irgendwann setzte er sich aber dann doch wieder hin und aß weiter. Ich hatte meinen Teller gerade geleert, als er einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy warf.

„Oh, ich muss los. Bin schon etwas spät dran", sagte er und packte sein Mobiltelefon wieder in die Tasche. „Soll ich dir noch schnell beim Abwasch helfen?"

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, geh ruhig, ich hab eh nichts besseres zu tun."

Er sah etwas traurig drein, so als ob es ihm trotzdem Leid tat mir die Arbeit zu überlassen. „Mhm... okay, wenn du meinst."

Dann zog er sich wieder den Regenmantel samt Kapuze über, ehe er aber verschwand, umarmte er mich noch, hatte dabei aber wohl kurz vergessen, dass sein Mantel nass war.

„Oh je sorry", entschuldigte er sich.

Ich schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf. „Schon okay, Seth."

Dann hob er nochmal den Zeigefinger. „Aber hey, ich hol dich Morgen dann auf jeden Fall ab."

- „Okay, um wieviel Uhr denn?"

„Am Besten machst du dich so auf acht Uhr fertig."

Ich nickte. „Geht klar."

- „Okay.. Mach´s Gut, Nessie. Und danke fürs Abwaschen."

„Ich danke dir für das gute Essen."

- „Immer doch." Er winkte noch kurz, zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand dann in den Flur. Danach hörte ich nur noch wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Daraufhin war das Haus wieder von Stille erfüllt.

Langsam nahm ich die Teller und trug sie zur Spüle. Während ich mit dem weichen schaumigen Schwamm über die Teller strich, überlegte ich, wie ich das morgen anstellen sollte. Ich konnte ja nicht einfach damit herausplatzen. Würden sie es mir sagen, wenn ich sie darum bitten würde? Oder hatte er sie womöglich angehalten mir nichts zu erzählen? Wenn, dann war die ganze Reise umsonst gewesen und mit ihr alle Lügen und allen Schmerz, den ich ihm damit zugefügt hatte. Noch immer rief er jeden Tag ein oder sogar mehrere Male an und telefonierte stundenlang mit mir. Immer wieder bat er mich zurückzukommen und ihm Antworten zu geben, die ich ihm nicht geben konnte. Noch nicht.  
Meistens taten wir während des Telefonierens nicht mal viel. Oft schlief ich mit ihm am anderen Ende im Bett ein und wünschte mir, er möge jetzt neben mir liegen, mich in seine Arme nehmen und an sich drücken, doch neben mir war nichts als Leere. Genauso wie in mir.

Als ich das nächste Mal an die Grillparty dachte, hörte ich wieder das Plätschern des Wassers. Unter der Dusche konnte man einfach prima nachdenken und ich wollte ja schließlich auch ordentlich aussehen, wenn ich Jakes Freunde und Verwandte nach so langer Zeit wieder sah.  
Ich hatte schon seit knapp drei Wochen kein Blut mehr getrunken und trotzdem kam ich mir jetzt beim einseifen vor wie aufgeblasen. Menschliche Nahrung hatte einfach zu viele Kalorien. Ich sehnte mich nach einem Tröpfchen guten Blutes, aber ich wollte hier nicht jagen gehen. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein Klopfen an der Tür und stellte das Wasser aus.

„Ja?", rief ich.

„Nessie?", antwortete die dumpfe Stimme hinter der Tür. Es war eindeutig Charlie. „Seth kommt in einer Viertelstunde."

- „Okay!", sagte ich, dann hörte ich, wie mein Opa sich wieder entfernte und seine Schritte immer leiser wurden.

Rasch wusch ich die letzten Shampooreste aus meinem bronzenen gelockten Haar und trat aus der Dusche. Ich hatte mir gleich zwei Outfits zurecht gelegt. Es war draußen noch immer schön warm, zumal wir sowieso am Lagerfeuer sein würden, trotzdem fand ich es komisch bei einem Lagerfeuer im Wald einen Rock anzuziehen, also entschloss ich mich für eine schöne Jeans mit leichtem Schlag und ein hellblaues T-Shirt. Diese Farbe passte einfach so schön zu meinen Haaren.

Blöderweise bekam ich aber die Jeans nicht zu. Als ich sie genervt in eine Ecke des Bades pfefferte, beschloss ich im selben Moment Sport zu treiben und über dies hauptsächlich Tierblut zu trinken. Drei Wochen menschliche Nahrung waren doch zuviel des Guten, zumal Sue nicht wirklich zu den kalorienzählenden Damen gehörte.

Also doch der Rock, denn der hatte nur einen Gummibund. Ich zog noch ein paar Sandalen mit leichten Absätzen an, föhnte mir die Haare zurecht und trug etwas Make-up auf, dann begab ich mich nach unten zu Charlie, der mich direkt begeistert musterte.

„Du bist mindestens genauso hübsch, wie deine Mutter, Nessie." Seine Augen strahlten, wie die eines sehr sehr stolzen Opas.

„Danke, Opa", sagte ich, dann hörte man auch schon das Brummen eines Motors vor dem Haus.

„Du musst dann los. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß", sagte Charlie. Ich gab ihm noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange, dann verschwand ich nach draußen, wo Seth bereits auf mich wartete. Zu meiner Überraschung allerdings ohne Auto. Er stand in voller Montur neben einem schwarzen Motorrad und grinste mich an. In seinem rechten Arm hielt er einen zweiten Helm und eine Lederjacke.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu sauer wegen deiner Frisur", sagte er und klang dabei wirklich so, als machte ihm das wirklich ein bisschen Sorgen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich konnte mich kaum noch daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal Motorrad gefahren war. Meistens war ich auf Jakes Rücken gesessen, wenn er ein Wolf war. Das war bedeutend schneller als ein Motorrad und mindestens so aufregend, trotzdem freute ich mich auf die kleine Spritztour und nahm freudig die Jacke und den Helm entgegen und legte beides an. Sofort bot mir Seth seine Hand als Stütze an und half mir mit der Anderen ebenfalls auf das schwarze Gefährt, ehe er selbst platz nahm.

„Gut festhalten", mahnte er mich. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Bauch, wobei mir da ein klein wenig komisch wurde.

„Alles klar", nuschelte Seth durch den Helm durch. „Dann geht's los!"

Ich hörte einige Male den Motor im Stand aufheulen, dann machte Seth einen Ruck nach vorne und das Fahrzeug rutschte vom Ständer und preschte nach vorn. Es tat gut, den Fahrtwind zu spüren und es erinnerte mich an die vielen Male auf Jakes Rücken und auf seinem Motorrad.  
Unterwegs sah ich nur wenige Leute auf den Straßen und es kamen uns auch kaum Autos entgegen. Als wir dann auf die etwas abschüssigen Wege kamen, kam überhaupt kein Gegenverkehr mehr, dafür wurde die Fahrt etwas holpriger.

Nach einer etwa zehnminütigen Fahrt durch den Wald erblickte ich bereits die ersten Häuser. Die meisten waren mit Holz verkleidet und häufig lag zwischen den einzelnen Bauten soviel Platz, das man noch gut zwei weitere dazwischen stellen könnte. Meine Erinnerungen sagten mir: dies war das Reservat von La Push und in mir stieg ein Kribbeln auf. Schon bald hatten die Fragen ein Ende.

Etwas abseits von allen Häusern und ziemlich am Waldrand wurde Seth dann langsamer. Hinter einem kleinen Hügel sah ich dunklen Rauch aufsteigen und meine Nase nahm dessen Duft wahr. Ebenso roch ich Wölfe und Menschen. Seth drehte seinen Kopf so weit es eben ging zu mir und grinste mich wohl durch den Helm an. Ich konnte nur anhand seiner Augen darauf schließen, denn durch das schmale Sichtfenster konnte ich seinen Mund nicht sehen. Ich hielt mich einfach an ihm fest um beim Absteigen nicht irgendwo hängen zu bleiben und runter zufallen. Erst als ich ganz abgestiegen war, stieg auch er ab, hob es mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf den Ständer und nahm den Helm ab. Ich tat es ihm gleich und reichte ihm mit dem schwarzen Helm auch direkt die Lederjacke.

„Dankeschön", sagte ich dazu.

„Immer doch", antwortete er freudig, hängte die Helme an den Lenker und schmiss die Jacken über den Sitz des Gefährts. Ganz offenbar, machte er sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob wohl irgendwer die Gegenstände klauen konnte.

Gemeinsam liefen wir den Hügel hinauf. Oben angekommen sah ich das große Lagerfeuer, welches den Rauch verursacht hatte. Viel mehr faszinierte mich jedoch das ganze Drumherum. Ich erblickte viele bekannte Gesichter, wenngleich sie sich leicht verändert hatten. Aber auch einige Neue waren dabei und unter ihnen waren scheinbar nur wenige reine Menschen. Am auffälligsten waren jedoch die vielen Kinder, die um den Platz sprangen. Einige waren noch sehr tapsig, Andere schon sicher auf den Beinen. Das Älteste war ein Mädchen, dass ich auf zehn oder elf schätzte.

„Komm, ich stell dich mal der Bande vor", sagte Seth mit einer Handbewegung und lief voraus. Sofort drehten sich die vielen Leute um. Die Kinder rannten auf Seth zu und riefen seinen Namen, woraufhin er Einigen über den Kopf strich und lächelte.

„Och jetzt lasst ihn doch mal seine Begleitung vorstellen, Kinder!", rief eine Frau, die ich aufgrund ihrer Narbe im Gesicht, als Emily Young erkannte. Die Kleinen machten widerwillig kehrt und setzten sich zu den Erwachsenen ans Lagerfeuer. Seth lief ebenfalls dorthin und setzte sich auf einen der Baumstämme die um das Feuer herum lagen. Das Mädchen das neben ihm saß, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und flüsterte ihm ein sanftes „Hallo Schatz" zu. Sie musste zweifelsohne seine Freundin sein. Sie hatte braunes schulterlanges Haar und etwas hellere Haut als Seth. Ihre Gesichtszüge machten aber keinen indianischen Eindruck. Ob sie dennoch eine Quileute war?

Als ich mich an seine freie Seite setzte, lagen noch immer nahezu alle Blicke auf mir. Manche fragend andere freundlich lächelnd.

„Ja", sagte Seth dann. „Viele von euch kennen sie sicher noch, dass ist unsere liebe Renesmee. Für alle denen das nichts sagt: sie ist Jacob Blacks Freundin."

Sofort kamen mehrere „Hallos" und ein paar sagten auch „Schön, dass du hier bist" oder ähnliche Sätze und ich nickte, lächelte freundlich und bedankte mich mehrmals.

„So jetzt wird es aber Zeit, dass du auch mal erfährst, wer hier so alles sitzt", meinte Seth dann und fing rechts von sich an, in dem er mir seine Freundin vorstellte.

„Das ist Caroline. Meine Freundin."

„Hallo, Renesmee", sagte das Mädchen und lächelte mich an.

„Hallo", antwortete ich. Wenn das bei Jedem hier so laufen würde, so nahm ich an, würde ich noch morgen früh hier sitzen. Seth wusste, das offenbar auch und stellte nun rascher vor.

„Dann haben wir hier noch Paul und Rachel Black und ihre süßen Töchter Raniah und Rain."

Paul und Jakes Schwester hatten sich kaum verändert. Ich nahm an, dass Paul sich noch immer regelmäßig verwandelte. Rachel war nun zwar schon Anfang dreißig, sah aber immer noch fast so aus wie früher. Ihre beiden Kinder waren wohl kaum älter als drei Jahre, wobei Rain jünger aussah. Trotz ihres zarten Alters hatten sie jedoch lange seidige schwarze Haare und waren bildhübsch wie ich fand.

„Und neben den Vieren sitzen Quil und Embry."

Auch die beiden Jungs winkten mir freundlich zu. Ich war nicht überrascht, dass sie noch immer nebeneinander saßen, denn so hatte ich sie in Erinnerung – stets zusammen – vielmehr verwunderte es mich, dass sie sich kein Stück verändert hatten. Es wirkte auf mich, als sei die Zeit für sie stehen geblieben. Genau wie bei Jake.

Ich schloss daraus, dass sie sich noch immer regelmäßig verwandelten, konnte mir aber keinen Reim darauf machen, warum Einige von ihnen nicht altern wollten, Andere hingegen schon. War es nach dem eigenen Ermessen entschieden worden oder hatten sie bestimmte Beweggründe?

Seth fuhr inzwischen damit fort mir die Personen um mich herum vorzustellen. Die zwei nächsten jungen Quileute waren Collin und Brady, die sich ebenfalls nur sehr geringfügig verändert hatten, sowie sieben Weitere mit denen ich noch nie viel zu tun gehabt hatte und sie folglich auch nicht wiedererkannte.

Schließlich kamen wieder zwei bekannte Gesichter: Sam und Emily Uley. Sie beide machten einen äußerst freundlichen Eindruck auf mich und sahen auch nur um wenige Jahre gealtert aus. Bei Sam führte ich das auf etwaige Verwandlungen zurück, bei Emily musste es einfach eine Veranlagung sein. Als sie so nebeneinander saßen, konnte ich förmlich ihre Verbundenheit spüren. Sam hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Sie machten nicht den Eindruck schon seit sieben Jahren ein Paar zu sein. Vielmehr sahen sie aus wie frisch verliebt. Als ich sie so sah, erblickte ich auch die Ringe an ihren Fingern und dann fiel mir auf, wie Emilys Hand an ihrem Bauch lag.

Wie als könne er Gedanken lesen sagte Seth nun: „Emily ist im siebten Monat schwanger, sie muss heute also Würstchen für zwei Essen."

„Seth!", mahnte Emily, lächelte aber dabei und schien die Neckerei nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen.

„Okay okay", sagte Seth nun und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Vielleicht auch für zwei oder drei?"

Jetzt stand ihr der Mund offen und Sam sah Seth etwas brummig an, lächelte dann aber auch.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wie das bei dir später mal sein wird, junger Mann."

Ich verstand zu einem Großteil eigentlich nur Bahnhof. Wieder half Seth mir auf die Sprünge. „Das wird Emilys siebtes Kind. Einmal hatte sie Zwillinge, einmal Drillinge und eines hatte den Bauch ganz für sich allein."

Seth grinste, Emily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und strich sich über den Bauch und ich war etwas geschockt von dieser Nachricht. Jake hatte mir nie erzählt, dass die Beiden soviel Nachwuchs hatten. Gut, ich hatte nie danach gefragt und vielleicht hielt er solche Meldungen für belanglos, aber ein solcher Kindersegen war schon beachtlich. Jetzt wusste ich auch woher die vielen kleinen Kinder kamen, die ich zu Beginn gesehen hatte. Nun saßen sie alle links und rechts von ihren Eltern, manche auch im Gras statt auf dem Baumstamm.

Plötzlich spürte ich ein Tippen an meiner Schulter und drehte meinen Kopf etwas. Hinter mir stand ein junges Mädchen. Sie war das älteste Kind, dass ich vom Hügel aus erblickt hatte. Sie hatte sehr schöne Gesichtszüge, dunkle Augen und langes schwarzes Haar, dass ihr fast bis zur Hüfte reichte. Mit ihrer zarten Hand reichte sie mir und Seth je einen Stock, der Vorn angespitzt war.

„Danke, Claire", sagte Seth zu ihr. Sie nickte freundlich und lächelte uns an, dann lief sie an uns vorbei und setzte sich zwischen Quil und Embry.

Zum Essen gab es diverse Steaks und Würste sowie Spieße. Ich hatte eine Wurst an meinen Stock gespießt und hob sie nun ins Feuer, wo sie munter vor sich hin brutzelte. Seth unterhielt sich die meiste Zeit mit seiner Freundin, was ich durchaus auch verstand. Die neun Quileute auf dem Baumstamm rechts von mir, hatten auch einige recht angeregte Unterhaltungen, allerdings verstand ich kein Wort, weil sie wohl die Stammessprache sprachen. Gegenüber von mir kitzelte Quil gelegentlich Claire und hatte dabei permanent ein Glitzern in den Augen. Er schien einen Narren an ihr gefressen zu haben. Es erinnerte mich an meine kurze Kindheit mit Jake und irgendwie machte der Anblick mich traurig. Zu gern säße ich jetzt mit ihm hier am Lagerfeuer ...

„Renesmee?" Emilys sanfte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja?", antwortete ich und sah sie fragend an.

„Wie geht es Jacob? Warum hast du ihn denn nicht mitgebracht?", wollte sie wissen. Ich schluckte kurz.

„Es geht ihm gut, denke ich. Na ja ... bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich hier bin und er eben in Acworth. Lange Geschichte.."

- „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein, haben wir nicht."  
Jetzt bemerkte ich Sams wachsamen Blick auf mir und sah ihn ebenfalls an. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, es war fast so, als würde er mich von oben bis unten „scannen".

„Was?", fragte ich ihn nun.

„Ach ... tut mir Leid, Renesmee. Es ist nur so, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen habe. Die telepathische Verbindung funktioniert ja nur innerhalb eines Rudels und die Kommunikation zwischen Alphas benutzt er schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Ich hätte ihn ganz einfach gern gesehen."

Ich nickte. „Ich verstehe... Er hätte euch bestimmt auch gern gesehen."

Dann begutachtete ich meine Wurst, die schon etwas angesenkt aussah. Aber gut, die würde ich jetzt so verputzen und dann war es das für heute. Noch mehr Kalorien, vertrugen meine Klamotten nicht.

Ich hatte nur noch ein kleines Stückchen auf meinem Spieß, als Quil plötzlich den Kopf hob.

„Na schaut doch mal wer da kommt!", rief er lauthals und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort wand ich meinen Gesicht in die Richtung in die er geschaut hatte. Ich erkannte sofort, dass es wohl Leah war, denn sie trug ihr Haar noch immer kurz. Offenbar machte sie noch regelmäßige Streifzüge als Wolf. Sie hatte ein sehr leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ist ja gut Quil, andere Leute müssen zufällig noch Dinge erledigen, bevor sie sich vollfressen können."

Dann zwinkerte sie kurz und lief direkt zu dem Baumstamm an dem wir saßen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie zu ihrem kleinen Bruder hocken.

„Oh, entschuldige...", sagte ich. „Möchtest du -?"

Sie verneinte. „Ist schon okay."

Dann setzte sie sich auf den freien Platz zu meiner Rechten. Claire kam herüber und reichte ihr einen Stock. Die Kleine schien ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst zu nehmen.

„Danke", sagte Leah nur, ohne sie anzusehen. Dann wanderte das Tablett mit dem Fleisch durch die Reihen, bis einer der Quileute auf dem Baumstamm neben uns es ihr reichte. Sie sah die ganze Zeit nicht auf und schwieg. Alles in allem schien sie nicht begeistert zu sein, von dieser Veranstaltung und wirkte nach wie vor ziemlich verbittert auf mich.

Dann erinnerte ich mich an das was Charlie über sie gesagt hatte, als ich hier angekommen war:  
„_Hatte inzwischen angeblich ein paar Liebschaften, die aber alle in die Brüche gingen. Sind aber alles nur Gerüchte. Ich will jetzt auch nichts Unwahres sagen. Sie hat auch probiert von Zuhause auszuziehen, als das nicht geklappt hat, kam sie wieder zurück. Armes Mädchen."  
_

Sie war ja noch immer allein und hier in unmittelbarer Nähe einiger Liebespaare zu sitzen und zudem Sams und Emilys Kinderschar um sich zu haben, war sicher hart für sie.

„Willst du auch noch was?", fragte Leah nun mich und hob mir das Tablett entgegen. Sie schien meine Blicke falsch gedeutet zu haben.

„Nein nein, danke. Eine reicht mir."

Sie zuckte die Schultern und reichte das Tablett wieder weiter, dann hob sie gelangweilt ihre zwei Steaks in die Flammen.

Ich hatte eigentlich ziemliche Lust noch ein paar Würste oder ein zwei Steaks zu essen. Ich war mir sogar fast sicher, das Tablett allein verdrücken zu können, aber meine Figur würde mir die Abstinenz sicher danken.

Als es dann immer später wurde und alle (bis auf meine Wenigkeit) satt waren, wurde sich noch mehr unterhalten als zuvor. Auch ich wurde gelegentlich ins Gespräch mit eingebunden. Sam interessierte sich etwa auch dafür, was Carlisle nun machte.

Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich vereinzelte Personen. Gegen 23 Uhr machten sich auch Quil und Claire auf. Sogar Seth verabschiedete sich mit seiner Freundin, versprach mir aber, mich in jedem Fall später abzuholen und nach Hause zu bringen. Emily hatte sich schon vor zwei Stunden entfernt um ihre Kleinen ins Bett zu bringen und kam nun wieder zurück zu ihrem Mann und zu uns.

„So da bin ich wieder", sagte sie und setzte sich etwas unbeholfen hin. „Es ist immer wieder ein Erlebnis, auch wenn es inzwischen schon fast Routine sein sollte."

Sie strich sich über ihren runden Bauch. Neben Sam, Emily und mir war nur noch Embry da geblieben. Es war nun etwas kühler geworden, doch Emily war die Einzige, die hier eine Jacke brauchte.  
„Von mir aus können wir noch viele solcher Erlebnisse haben", sagte Sam und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du schleppst sie ja auch nicht mit dir rum", meinte nun Embry und grinste.

- „Warts nur ab, Embry Sobald du die Eine gefunden hast, kannst du dich auch vor Kindern kaum noch retten."

„Es ist selten geworden, dass die Leute so viele Kinder haben. Für die meisten sind zwei schon viel", meldete ich mich nun zu Wort.

„Ja, leider", sagte Emily. „Ich werde aber auch öfter mal krumm angeschaut, wenn ich mit mehr als zweien unterwegs bin. Viele Menschen denken, ich wäre zu dumm zum Verhüten und würde ein Kind nach dem Anderen in die Welt setzen. Ich halte mich kaum noch außerhalb des Reservats auf, denn hier versteht man wenigstens wie die Situation ist."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Situation? Haben Quileute etwas gegen Kondome oder die Pille oder ist es einfach 'normal' bei euch soviel Nachwuchs zu haben?"

Emily lachte kurz. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Hier haben auch viele Mütter nur ein oder zwei Kinder und unsere jungen Mädchen benutzen auch die Pille, aber in unserem Fall ist das alles etwas komplizierter. Ich meine, Sam ist kein Mensch und Billy Black hatte mal die Auffassung, dass ein Werwolf sich nur auf die Person prägt, mit der er den besten Nachwuchs zeugen kann, damit dieser den Schutz des Stammes auch in Zukunft gewährleisten kann. Eine solche Verbindung, die von Mutter Natur und dem Schicksal geschaffen wurde, kannst du nicht mit Chemie aufhalten, daher nehme ich auch jedes meiner Kinder als vom Schicksal vorgesehen und gewollt an."

Jetzt wurde ich stutzig ... „Prägt?"

Die drei Quileute sahen mich nun an, als hätte man ihnen ins Gesicht geschlagen. Emily wollte gerade was sagen, da legte Sam ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und ergriff selbst das Wort.

„Moment... er hat es dir nicht erzählt?"

„Was erzählt?", fragte ich fast flehend. War DAS das große Geheimnis gewesen, dass mir immer vorenthalten wurde?

Sam strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er machte einen etwas besorgten Eindruck. Dann schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben.

„Also ... Manche Werwölfe prägen sich im Laufe ihres Lebens auf eine ganz bestimmte Person und zwar genau dann, wenn sie sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben sehen. Diese Person ist für uns der Mittelpunkt des Universums, unser Ein und Alles. Kurz gesagt: die wichtigste Person auf der Welt und mehr wert als unser eigenes Leben.

Die Prägung wird manchmal mit Liebe auf den ersten Blick verglichen, aber für uns ist sie sogar mehr als Liebe. Sie ist ein viel intensiveres Gefühl als die Liebe. Wie Emily schon sagte hatte Billy die Theorie, dass ein Werwolf geprägt wird, um mit dieser einen Person den besten Nachwuchs zu zeugen und zwar nur mit dieser Person. Das ist aber natürlich nur eine Theorie und ein Erklärungsversuch für dieses Phänomen. Die Prägung ist für uns natürlich nicht auf Sex beschränkt. Genau genommen spielt das eine untergeordnete Rolle, viel wichtiger ist es, dass es der Person gut geht, auf die wir geprägt sind. Die anderen Personen sind dann nicht mehr so wichtig. Sogar vorherige Liebschaften und Beziehungen sind dann egal."

Ich brauchte einen Moment um die gerade erhaltenen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Ein Werwolf konnte sich also auf jemanden „prägen".  
So wie ich das auffasste, hatte also Sam die Liebe zu Leah „vergessen", als er Emily zum ersten Mal sah und nun hatten sie eine außergewöhnlich tiefe und innige Beziehung die immer noch so war, als seien sie frisch verliebt und mit einem enormen Kindersegen einher ging.

Sam ließ mir kurz Zeit mich zu fangen, dann fuhr er fort:

„Es passiert aber nicht jedem Wolf. Paul hat sich auf Jacobs Schwester Rachel geprägt. Embry, Seth, Leah sowie sehr viele Andere sind hingegen bisher noch nicht geprägt worden."

Mein Blick fiel kurz auf Embry der etwas bekümmert drein schaute, es aber ansonsten mit Fassung nahm noch Niemanden gefunden zu haben.

„Wie gesagt", sprach Sam weiter zu mir. „Man prägt sich immer wenn man die Person zum ersten Mal sieht. So kam es auch, dass Quil sich damals auf Emilys zweijährige Cousine Claire geprägt hat."

Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie er mit ihr am Lagerfeuer herumgealbert und dabei gestrahlt hatte. Es war also wegen der Prägung auf die Kleine so gewesen.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen ... seltsam?", wollte ich wissen. „Ich meine er war schon ein Teenager und sie hat noch in die Windeln gemacht?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Nein, das verstehen nur viele Leute falsch. Bella hat es damals auch komisch gefunden, aber man muss einfach umdenken. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Quil richtig in sie verliebt ist. Er will nur das Beste für sie und in ihrer Nähe sein. Wenn sie einen Freund braucht, ist er ihr Freund. Wenn sie einen Vater braucht, ist er ihr Vater. Braucht sie einen Bruder, wird er ihr wie ein Bruder sein. Und wenn sie schlussendlich alt genug ist und bereit für eine romantische Beziehung, dann wird er vielleicht mit ihr zusammenkommen."

Was Sam da sagte war wie als hätte mir Jemand ein Tuch vom Kopf gerissen, das mich permanent blind durchs Leben hatte laufen lassen. Was er da von Quil und Claire erzählte, hätte genauso gut mein Leben mit Jacob sein können. Als ich noch klein war, war er häufig Freund, Bruder und Vater in einem und nun da ich älter war, liebte ich ihn und wir waren ein Paar geworden.

„Also...", sagte ich langsam. „Ist Jacob auf mich geprägt?"  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Ich hatte sowieso keinen Zweifel, dass dies das war, was man mir seit einer halben Stunde zu sagen versuchte. Die drei Quileute um mich herum nickten, dann ergriff Embry das Wort.

„Es wundert mich, dass er dir nichts erzählt hat. Wir dürfen zwar Außenstehenden nichts von unserem Dasein als Wölfe erzählen, aber der Person auf die wir geprägt sind dürfen wir alles erzählen, was wir nur wollen. Da muss es keine Geheimnisse geben."

Embry sprach die Frage aus, die nun mich beschäftigte. Warum hatte er mir nie davon erzählt? Zu meiner Erleichterung hatte Emily sogleich eine Idee.

„Wahrscheinlich ...", begann sie. „Wollte er, dass sich alles von selbst entwickelt. Dass du dich nicht so fühlst, als seist du von Mutter Natur dazu gezwungen worden, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Schlussendlich spielt es keine Rolle, ob du es weisst oder nicht. Was zusammengehört, wird auch zusammenkommen. Und letztlich ist es ja auch so bei euch gewesen."

Ich nickte etwas geistesabwesend und starrte auf das platt getretene Gras am Boden. Emily kam herüber, setzte sich links von mir auf den Baumstamm und strich mir mit der Hand über meine rechte Wange.

„Ach Renesmee, er hat es sicher nicht für sich behalten, weil er dir misstraut hat. Er wollte nur das Beste für dich."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich leise und mit den Tränen kämpfend. „Aber es ist trotzdem hart es von einer dritten Person zu erfahren. Ich hätte es gern von ihm gehört."

Emily nickte kaum merklich, dann nahm sie mich in den Arm so gut es mit ihrem gut gefüllten Bauch eben ging und strich mir über mein gelocktes Haar.

„Ich denke er wird dir seine Beweggründe nennen, wenn du ihn darauf ansprichst. Du darfst ihm nur nicht böse sein."

„Ich bin ihm nicht böse", schluchzte ich in ihre Bluse, so dass sie mich wohl nur sehr gedämpft hören konnten. „Ich bin nur enttäuscht."

Emily wollte gerade wieder was sagen, als ich plötzlich einen Stupser an meinem Bauch spürte und zurückschreckte. Sie sah mich verwundert an.

„Hat dein Baby gerade getreten?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab nichts gespürt."

Prüfend legte sie die Hand an ihren Bauch. Ich warf kurz einen Blick zu den beiden Männern, auch sie sahen etwas verwirrt aus.

„Doch", erwiderte ich. „Ich hab es doch gespürt, es hat getreten."

Emily lächelte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nein, Renesmee, ich müsste es doch noch mehr gespürt haben als du und da war nichts."

Ich strich mir mit der Hand ein paar vereinzelte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Das kann doch nicht sein."

Verlor ich nun völlig den Verstand? Ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen etwas gespürt zu haben – und dann spürte ich es plötzlich nochmal. Nur das ich diesmal einige Zentimeter Luftlinie Abstand zu Emily und ihrem runden Bauch hatte.

„Renesmee ist alles in Ordnung?"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich hatte das Stupsen nicht in Emilys Bauch gespürt, sondern in meinem Eigenen.

„Renesmee?!"

Das Emily nun wieder näher gerückt war und Sam sich vor mich gekniet hatte, nahm ich kaum noch war. Trotz meiner überdurchschnittlich hohen Körpertemperatur fühlte ich mich jetzt wie in einem Backofen. Die Hitze stieg langsam empor, bis sie meinen Kopf vernebelte. Alles um mich herum wirkte wie von dichtem Nebel eingehüllt, alle Geräusche drangen zu mir als seien zehn dicke Wände dazwischen.  
Und dann hörte ich plötzlich gar nichts mehr. Ich sah auch nichts mehr. Meine Welt war schwarz geworden...


	16. Kälte

**16 - Kälte**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, erblickte ich als erstes eine dunkle Holzdecke. Ich blinzelte einige Male, bis mein Blick einigermaßen klar wurde, dann spürte ich den kalten Lappen auf meinem Kopf. Langsam setzte ich mich auf, woraufhin der Lappen langsam von meinem Gesicht rutschte und in meinem Schoß landete. Sofort kam Emily herüber geeilt, legte ihre Hand an meine Schulter und wollte mich wieder zum Hinlegen bewegen.

„Oh, Renesmee. Endlich bist du aufgewacht. Leg dich doch bitte wieder hin."

Etwas widerwillig gab ich letztlich nach und ließ mich wieder langsam in mein Kissen sinken. Wenn ich das richtig sah, befand ich mich in einem Doppelbett in einem Schlafzimmer. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite doch der Platz dort war leer, dann sah ich wieder zu Emily.

„Was ist passiert?"

Emily schien kurz abzuwägen, was sie mir am ehesten sagen konnte oder sollte.

„Na ja.. du bist ohnmächtig geworden.. nachdem -"

Ich ließ sie nicht ausreden und setzte mich ruckartig wieder auf.

„Renesmee!", rief sie sofort erschrocken, doch ich ignorierte sie einfach, rückte an den Bettrand und ließ meine Füße sinken bis sie den Boden berührten. Emily sagte nichts und hatte es wohl auch aufgegeben mich aufzuhalten. Jetzt starrte sie mich einfach mit offenem Mund an, wie ich da in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand, mein blaues Shirt anhob und über meinen nackten Bauch strich.

Ich spürte keinen Stupser mehr, aber ich hatte den Gedanken, dass es vielleicht Einbildung gewesen sein könnte, schon wieder fallen gelassen. Diese Wölbung war ganz sicher nicht von zu vielem Essen entstanden und dass ich so naiv gewesen und das angenommen hatte, kam mir jetzt albern vor. Allerdings war es fast so, als wäre der Bauch jetzt etwas dicker als unter der Dusche. Oder aber es kam mir jetzt nur so vor, weil ich wusste, dass es kein Fett war. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Was da jetzt drin war, das war Leben. Und es machte mir irgendwie auch Angst, denn wenn ich eines wusste, dann dass es nicht menschlich war.

Neun Monate, Wehen und eine normale Geburt, das war alles so abwegig wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Ich war der lebende Beweis, dass es anders laufen konnte. Statt neun Monaten nur Einen. Statt 17 Jahren lediglich sieben. Und bei meiner Geburt hatte ich meine Mutter sozusagen unfreiwillig gebissen und umgebracht, nachdem ich sie in den einen Monaten fast zerrissen hätte.

Ich wusste diese Dinge, weil ich so verbissen danach gefragt hatte und meine Eltern im Gegensatz zu dem Geheimnis mit der Prägung, weniger vehement Stillschweigen bewahrt hatten. Vielleicht hatten sie aber auch von Anfang an vorgehabt, mir davon zu erzählen, wenn ich alt genug war um es zu verstehen.

Und wie ich es verstand. So sehr, dass ich jetzt Panik bekam. Ich könnte höchstens in der dritten Woche sein, doch spürte ich schon ganz deutlich eine Wölbung, die man durchaus auch sehen konnte. Wenn es nun so lief wie bei meiner Mutter würde ich in nicht einmal einem Monat Mutter sein. Allerdings gab es bei mir die Option mit der Verwandlung nicht. Wenn es Komplikationen gäbe, würde ich wahrscheinlich sterben. Aber meine Mutter war ein Mensch gewesen und ich war immerhin zur Hälfte ein Vampir und damit robuster und stärker als ich aussah und vor allem als sie es damals war. Vielleicht reichte das aus um alles zu überstehen.

Dies lag aber alles noch eher in der Ferne als eine weitere Sache die mich beschäftigte: wie sollte ich es Jacob sagen? Und wie meiner Familie? Wie würden sie reagieren? Was wenn sie das Kind nicht leben lassen wollten? Was wenn sie es als Gefahr sahen?

Ich schüttelte für mich selbst den Kopf. Nein, dass würden sie nicht tun und selbst wenn, es war noch immer meine Entscheidung, so wie es mein Leben und mein Bauch war.

Aber wollte ich es denn überhaupt selbst? War ich schon bereit dazu? Ich war gerade mal ein Jahr zur Schule gegangen, hatte mich über meinen neuen Freiraum gefreut und jetzt war es schon wieder vorbei.  
Zu viele Gedanken. Ich setzte mich zurück aufs Bett, legte den Kopf in die Hände und ließ den aufkommenden Tränen ihren Lauf. Emily setzte sich vorsichtig neben mich und nahm mich wieder in den Arm. Sie strich mir sanft übers Haar und den Rücken und drückte mich zärtlich an sich.

„Och Renesmee ... es wird alles gut werden, du wirst schon sehen."

Immer wieder sprach sie leise beruhigend auf mich ein, bis irgendwann die Tränen versiegten und ich nur noch schluchzte.  
Schlussendlich hatte ich mich einiger Maßen gefangen und löste mich aus ihrer wohltuenden Umarmung.

„Wieviel Uhr ist es?"

Emily warf kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand die mir natürlich entgangen war.

„Viertel nach Zwölf.. Mittags."

Ich erschrak. „Was es ist Montag?!"

Emily nickte. „Du hast sehr lange geschlafen."

- „Habt ihr irgendwem was erzählt? Jake, meinen Eltern, Charlie?"

Nun schüttelte sie ruhig den Kopf. „Nein. Wir haben Charlie lediglich kurz mitgeteilt, dass es schon sehr spät ist und du die Nacht bei uns verbringen wirst. Seth haben wir auch wieder nach Hause geschickt. Wir haben gesagt, du seist schon müde gewesen und eingeschlafen und er wollte dich dann natürlich nicht wecken."

Wenigstens ein Fünkchen Erleichterung durchströmte mich jetzt.

„Du solltest aber jetzt dann nach Hause gehen, sonst macht sich Charlie Gedanken", sagte sie nun und sah dabei sehr besorgt aus.

„Was, wenn er meinen Bauch bemerkt?", fragte ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass mein Opa jetzt schon erfuhr, dass er bald Uropa werden würde, er würde sich sicher Sorgen machen. Mein Bauch zwar noch ziemlich klein, aber ich hatte irgendwie Angst, dass er oder irgendwer sonst es trotzdem sehen würde. Es würde ziemlich stressig werden, permanent Angst zu haben, dass irgendwer es bemerkte.

Plötzlich hörte ich wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde und zuckte zusammen. Emily legte eine Hand auf meinen Schoß. „Keine Angst, dass ist nur Sam."

Und tatsächlich kurz darauf kam Sam Uley und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Guten Morgen, Renesmee. Wie geht es dir heute?"

Ich strich mir die zerzausten Haare nach hinten. „Eigentlich ganz gut... ich hab nur auf einen Schlag so viele Probleme bekommen."

„... die alle nicht unlösbar sind", beendete er meinen Satz. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch sanken meine Mundwinkel direkt wieder.  
Sam seufzte, dann kniete er sich herunter, so dass er auf Augenhöhe mit mir reden konnte.

„Am Besten wäre es, wenn du den frühstmöglichen Rückflug buchst und die restliche Zeit bis dahin hier verbringen würdest."

„Aber Charlie...", merkte ich an.

Er nickte verständnisvoll. „Du warst jetzt drei Wochen bei ihm, wäre es da nicht möglich, dass dir der gestrige Abend so gefallen hat, dass du die restliche Zeit an Jakes Heimatort verbringen möchtest? Ist das so abwegig?"

Jetzt lächelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich möchte ihn noch einmal sehen."

Sam nickte.

Zwei Stunden später stand ich im alten Zimmer meiner Mutter und packte meine Sachen in meinen Reisekoffer. Charlie saß wahrscheinlich mit Sam in der Küche. Er schien nichts zu ahnen. Er war traurig, dass ich ihn schon verließ, obwohl ich noch ein paar Tage in Forks blieb, aber er verstand auch, dass ich diese Zeit in La Push verbringen wollte. Er hatte immerhin mit einem Lachen angemerkt, dass er mich dafür ganze drei Wochen hatte und sie nur ein paar Tage meines Urlaubs bekamen.

Beim Abschied kamen mir dann wirklich die Tränen und auch Charlie schien sehr unglücklich.

„Na ja, Kleines", sagte er und strich mir tröstend die Tränen von der Wange. „Das wird ja wohl nicht dein letzter Besuch gewesen sein."

Ich nickte zaghaft und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Aber", begann er und hob mahnend einen Finger. „Lass mich diesmal keine drei Jahre warten."

Jetzt musste ich wirklich lachen und umarmte ihn nochmal.

„Versprochen, Opa. Ich komm wieder so früh ich kann."

- „Das ist doch mal ein Wort." Charlie strich mir sanft über den Rücken, dann lösten wir uns wieder voneinander.

„Bis dann, Charlie", meldete sich nun Sam zu Wort und winkte ihm zu, dann öffnete er mir die Beifahrertür seines dunkelblauen Siebensitzers und ich stieg ein.

Das Reservat war nur wenige Kilometer von Forks entfernt und doch wurde mir sehr schwer ums Herz, als Charlie in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde. Ich hatte ihm versprochen so früh wie möglich wieder zu kommen und das war kein leeres Versprechen gewesen. Dennoch ... wann würde das sein?

Zurück bei Emily rief ich bei der Fluggesellschaft an und versuchte einen Rückflug zu buchen.

„Was soll das heißen der frühste Flug geht in fünf Tagen, es muss doch noch irgendwo ein Plätzchen frei sein!", schrie ich die Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung fast an. Sie schien das aber gewohnt zu sein und hatte keine Probleme weiter sachlich zu bleiben.

„Das tut uns wirklich Leid, Ms Cullen, aber vorher können wir Ihnen keinen Platz in einer Maschine nach Manchester anbieten. Die Ferien enden bald in vielen Gebieten und wir sind total überlastet. Bitte haben Sie Verständnis."

Nein, Verständnis konnte ich in dieser Situation beim besten Willen keines aufbringen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte mir das nichts ausgemacht, schließlich gefiel es mir hier und ich war ja auch nicht in einem Hotel wo ich die zusätzlichen fünf Tage extra bezahlen müsste, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich in fünf Tagen wohl aussehen würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie schnell das Baby wuchs. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Bauch würde permanent wachsen. Wahrscheinlich kam mir das nur so vor, denn Emily bestätigte mir tausendmal, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Allerdings waren auch noch keine 24 Stunden vergangen. Ich war mir sicher das fünf Tage eine erhebliche Zeitspanne waren. Neun Monate waren bei meiner Mutter nur Einer gewesen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich viel mehr Zeit hatte. Ich seufzte.

„Meinetwegen... dann buchen Sie mir eben den Flug."

„Buch zwei Tickets", sagte Sam plötzlich, der vorher damit beschäftigt gewesen war eines seiner Kinder zu füttern.

„Was?", fragte ich verdutzt.

„Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht in deinem Zustand allein fliegen lassen, Renesmee", sagte er nun etwas bissiger.

„Einen Moment bitte", bat ich die Dame am Telefon und verdeckte den Hörer mit einer Hand. „Ich schaff das schon."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Diskussion. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn euch etwas passiert."

Oh mein Gott, jetzt redete er schon in der Mehrzahl!

„Außerdem", fügte er noch hinzu. „Würde Jake mir den Hals umdrehen. Aber das ist nur zweitrangig."

Widerwillig buchte ich also zwei Tickets für den Flug nach Manchester. Die nächsten Tage lag ich eigentlich die meiste Zeit herum. Sam hatte sich aufs Sofa zurückgezogen und ließ mich zusammen mit Emily im Ehebett schlafen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich dort schlief. Die Nächte waren jedoch alles andere als erholsam, weil des Öfteren mal eines der Kinder sich meldete.

Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl mein Bauch würde permanent dicker werden. Am Ende der fünf Tage war er auch schon ein gutes Stück gewachsen und ich hatte alle Mühe etwas zum anziehen zu finden, dass ihn kaschierte. Ich wollte nicht, dass Jeder sofort sah, dass ich ein Baby erwartete. Dummerweise hatte ich eine andere Kleidergröße als Emily, also war sie losgezogen um mir kurzfristig etwas zum anziehen zu besorgen. Sam war ebenfalls kurz aus dem Haus gegangen um eines seiner Kinder abzuholen und ich lag allein – oder na ja mit dem Baby in meinem Bauch – auf dem Sofa und starrte auf die Decke.

Ich hatte mir schon unzählige Szenarien ausgedacht wie Jake wohl reagieren würde. Es gab da die zwei Extreme: entweder er würde Angst kriegen oder stocksauer sein und das Baby loswerden wollen oder er flippte total aus, freute sich wahnsinnig und fiel mir um den Hals. Ich hatte immer gedacht ich kannte Jake, aber in dieser Situation wusste ich nicht wie er reagieren würde. Vielleicht war es auch keines von beidem.  
Dann gab es da noch meine Eltern. Bei ihnen war ich fast ebenso ratlos. Wahrscheinlich würden sie mir aber ihre Unterstützung anbieten und das Beste draus machen.

Gedankenverloren schob ich eine Hand unter mein Shirt und strich mir über den Bauch. Wie als hätte es dies gespürt, meldete sich nun das Baby mit einigen kleinen Tritten.

„Ja, ich weiß das du da bist", sagte ich leise zu ihm.

Konnte man es im Fall der Fälle überhaupt noch „entfernen"? Es reagierte ja scheinbar schon, es bewegte sich, kurz: es lebte. Ich konnte es doch nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren es zuzulassen ein lebendes Wesen umzubringen, nur weil ich mein bisheriges Leben behalten wollte. Erschrocken über mich selbst zog ich meine Hand wieder unter meinem Shirt hervor und ließ sie schlaff herunterhängen. Ich wog ab und schien eine geistige Strichliste zu haben, statt einfach zu sagen 'das ist mein Kind und ich werde es nicht töten'.

Jetzt wusste ich fünf Tage von meiner Schwangerschaft und hatte bis dato nur Sorgen und Angst gespürt. Ich hatte das Baby nur als Problem gesehen und selbst jetzt, da ich mir dessen bewusst war, dass ich es nur als Problem sah, konnte ich mich noch immer nicht darüber freuen, Mutter zu werden. Ich empfand keine Muttergefühle für das Lebewesen in meinem Bauch. Es war ein Teil von mir und ein Teil von Jacob und doch empfand ich nur Angst. War ich nicht normal? War das eine Krankheit? Meine Mutter hatte mich damals, so hatte sie es mir erzählt, um jeden Preis austragen wollen. Sie hatte mich beschützt und ich war ihr mehr wert gewesen, als ihr eigenes Leben. Und ich? Ihre Tochter? Ich sah mein Baby als „Problem" an und dachte darüber nach es aus mir herausschneiden zu lassen. Was war ich nur für eine furchtbare Person. Wieder brach ich in den Tränen aus, diesmal jedoch nicht der Sorgen wegen, sondern weil ich mich selbst hasste für das was ich empfand – oder besser: für das was ich _nicht _empfand.

Am Abend lag ich dann noch eine Stunde bei den Uleys in der Badewanne. Das Baby hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Irgendwie beschlich mich der Gedanke, es könnte möglicherweise spüren, dass ich nicht so für es empfand, wie ich sollte. Ich nahm den gesamten Schaum der Badewanne und schob ihn so hin, dass er meinen Bauch bedeckte. Warum ich das tat wusste ich eigentlich selbst nicht, aber danach schloss ich die Augen und schlummerte einige Minuten vor mich hin. Immer bedacht darauf möglichst an nichts zu denken, was mir natürlich nicht gelang.

Der Flug ging um zwei Uhr morgens. Ich hatte also noch Zeit bis wir nach Seattle fahren mussten. Emily gab mir einen weiten Pulli von Sam und eine Jogginghose und bat mich noch ein wenig auf das Sofa zu liegen. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und starrte wieder mal die Decke an, denn auf fernsehen hatte ich keine Lust. Nach zehn Minuten drehte ich mich unruhig zur Seite, dann wieder zurück, und wieder zurück.

Ich war froh als wir endlich losfahren wollten. Anderseits war ich jedoch auch traurig, als es dann aber ans Verabschieden ging. Sie hatten sich um mich gekümmert und dafür gesorgt, dass ich diese fünf Tage in vollkommener Ruhe und ohne neugierige Blicke verbringen konnten. Und nun musste ich mich zumindest schon von Emily verabschieden. Da sie auf ihre Kinderschar aufpassen musste, konnte sie nicht mitkommen.  
Sie umarmte mich wie immer herzlich.

„Du schaffst das schon, es wird alles gut werden, du wirst schon sehen, Renesmee." Sie strich mir durch das Haar und über den Rücken. „Und ruf regelmäßig an. Ich will wissen wie es dir geht und wenn es dann da ist, schick uns ein paar Fotos und nächstes Jahr kommst du uns dann mit deinem Baby besuchen."

Ich nickte zaghaft. Wenn es überhaupt so weit kam...

Der Flug nach Manchester war für mich anstrengender als der Erste. Zum Einen lag dies daran, dass das Flugzeug bedeutend voller war und die knappe Luft mir in meinem nervösen Zustand zusätzlich zu schaffen machte, zum Anderen musste ich immer wieder durch die vollgestopften Gänge laufen um zum WC zu kommen.

Emily hatte mir ein lilanes Babydoll mit weißen Blümchen gekauft. Damit sah man zwar immer irgendwie schwanger aus, aber man wusste ja nie wirklich ob oder ob nicht. Da das viele Mädchen und Frauen trugen, gingen die Leute wohl einfach davon aus, dass ich mit der Mode ging. Zumindest machte mir im Gang Niemand Platz. Wenn sie mich für schwanger hielten, so dachte ich, würden sie wahrscheinlich rücksichtsvoller sein. So aber, musste ich die Leute oft mehrmals an tippen, damit sie mal Platz machten. Scheinbar verwechselten die das Flugzeug mit einem Park, sonst würden sie nicht dauernd durch die Gegend spazieren.

Als ich mich nach zehn Stunden zum inzwischen siebzehnten Mal zurück zu meinem Platz gekämpft hatte und mich neben Sam fallen ließ, kramte ich müde mein Handy aus der Tasche. Tatsächlich, wir waren nun schon mehr als zehn Stunden in der Luft.

„Müssten wir nicht langsam landen? Ich kriege noch die Krätze ...", sagte ich genervt.

Sam lächelte. „Du musst dich noch gedulden, es gab eine Durchsage, dass wir mindestens eine halbe Stunde Verspätung haben werden, weil ein anderes Flugzeug erst Notlanden muss und unsere Bahn braucht. Wir drehen dann wohl ein paar Runden über dem Flughafen."

Ich seufzte und strich mir einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Als die Durchsage kam muss ich wohl gerade die Klospülung gedrückt haben."

Der Quileute lachte auf. „Wahrscheinlich war das so."  
Notgedrungen begab ich mich dann zum achtzehnten Mal zur Damentoilette und stand mir die Beine in den Bauch, weil noch so viele andere Frauen verschiedener Altersklassen, JETZT auf die Idee kamen sich noch schnell mal zu erleichtern. Konnten die das nicht auf dem Boden?!

Zu meinem Platz musste ich dann fast zurück stürzen, weil wir nun zum Landeanflug ansetzten. Wie war ich froh, als das Flugzeug nach knapp elf Stunden Flug endlich zum Stehen kam und wir aussteigen konnten.

In Manchester war es inzwischen Mittagszeit, als Sam sich um ein Taxi kümmerte. Er wollte mir nicht zumuten, nach diesem Flug in ein öffentliches Verkehrsmittel zu steigen. Aufgrund starker Nachfrage, konnte das gelbe Fahrzeug aber erst in vierzig Minuten kommen. Sam nutzte diese Zeit, um mich auf dem Flughafengelände zum Essen einzuladen. Ich hatte ausnahmsweise mal nicht viel hunger, aber ein bisschen panierte Hähnchenbrust landete dann doch in meinem Magen.

Die Fahrt mit dem Taxi bekam ich dann gar nicht mit. Wir waren kaum eingestiegen, da war ich schon im Land der Träume. Im Flugzeug hatte ich kaum Ruhe gefunden und jetzt im einigermaßen ruhigen Auto und mit Etwas im Bauch, waren mir endlich die Augen zugefallen.

Auch als das Taxi dann sein Ziel erreicht hatte, wurde ich nicht richtig wach. Ich hatte es wohl mitbekommen, sank dann aber direkt wieder zurück.

Um so verwunderter war ich, als ich dann die Augen langsam auf bekam und in ach so bekannte dunkle Augen sah. Die Augen, in denen ich immer versank. Die Augen, die mich immer förmlich anstrahlten. Jacob Blacks Augen.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen ganz. Ich befand mich ganz offenbar im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Genauer gesagt, befand er sich auf dem Sofa und ich lag auf seinem Schoß wie ein Baby. Mit dem einen Arm stützte er meinen Kopf und meinen Oberkörper, die Andere strich mir sanft über die Haare und dann über die Wange.

Er lächelte liebevoll und hauchte mir ein sanftes „Hallo, meine Schöne" zu. Ich schluckte kurz. Vom Schlafen hatte ich noch einen etwas trockenen Hals, bekam dann aber ebenfalls ein „Hi" heraus.

Danach sagte er eine Weile gar nichts, sah mich einfach nur an und sah dabei so unglaublich zufrieden aus. Die letzten vier Wochen mussten für ihn furchtbar gewesen sein und jetzt da ich wieder da war, schienen sie wie weggeblasen. Er war scheinbar einfach nur froh, dass ich wieder da war und machte mir zumindest jetzt noch keine Vorwürfe.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das meine rechte Hand an meinem Bauch lag, aber offenbar war ihm daran nichts aufgefallen. Zaghaft hob ich sie, streichelte zuerst seine Wange, dann drückte ich ihn leicht zu mir herunter, hob den Kopf, bis meine Lippen seine trafen und schloss die Augen. Seine Hand wanderte von meinem Rücken zu meinem Kopf, so dass ich ihn nicht mehr angestrengt hochhalten musste. Ich schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher. Während seine rechte Hand noch immer meinen Kopf hielt, streichelte die andere meinen Rücken. Ich zog mich hoch, so dass ich nun durch den aufrechten Oberkörper keine Stütze mehr brauchte. Seine Hand sank herab, fand den Weg unter meine Haare und streichelte meinen Nacken.

Es war mir egal, wer hier noch in der Nähe war. Diese Lippen hatte ich seit immerhin vier Wochen nicht geküsst und dabei war gerade dies ein sehnlicher Wunsch von mir gewesen. Jake schien es genauso zu sehen und löste sich erst zaghaft von mir, als Sam ein gespieltes Husten von sich gab. Langsam drehten wir uns um.

„Sam, wie lang hab ich geschlafen?"

Er lächelte. „Nun, wir sind ins Taxi eingestiegen und schon warst du weg. Als wir dann hier angekommen waren, hab ichs nicht über mich gebracht dich aufzuwecken, nachdem der Flug schon so mies gelaufen ist, also bin ich los, hab Jake die frohe Kunde gebracht, dass du überraschend wieder zurückgekommen bist und er ist direkt losgestürmt um dich aus dem Taxi zu befreien. Na ja und seitdem liegst du hier. Inklusive der Fahrt hast du drei Stunden geschlafen."

„Oh", sagte ich leise und starrte den Glastisch vor dem Sofa an. Nun kamen meine Eltern ebenfalls von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Es machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte Sam ihnen etwas erzählt. Ich hätte sie so gerne umarmt, hatte aber Angst, dass sie es dann merken würden.  
Ich blickte meine Mutter in ihre freundlichen goldenen Augen. Sie sah so froh aus, dass ich wieder da war. Ich für die sie ihr Leben gegeben hat. Ich für die sie gekämpft hat. Ich die sie um jeden Preis verteidigt hätte.

Und ich? Ich kam ihr nicht im geringsten nach. Ich hatte es nicht verdient, dass man all das für mich gegeben hatte, denn ich war nicht in der Lage es ihr gleich zu tun. Ich war es einfach nicht wert Bella Cullens Tochter zu sein.

Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen langsam kamen, bis sie salzig meine bleichen Wangen herunterliefen. Schnurstracks rannte ich an allen vorbei die Treppen hinauf in mein Zimmer. Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu, verdunkelte das Zimmer und legte mich zwar ohne Schuhe, aber ansonsten voll bekleidet ins Bett. Ich zog meine Bettdecke so weit nach oben bis nur noch meine Augen herausschauten und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich diese Reise erst mal hinter mir hatte, sei auch das Letzte, was zwischen mir und Jacob stand, beseitigt und wir könnten für immer glücklich werden. Doch keine fünf Minuten nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass er für immer mein sein würde, musste ich gleichsam feststellen, dass ich ihn gar nicht verdient hatte, ebenso wenig wie ich meine Eltern verdient hatte.

Ich war weder Mensch noch Vampir. Mein Herz schlug und doch stand die Zeit für mich still. Meine Haut war weiß, doch meine Augen hatten die Farbe von Schokolade. Ich schimmerte im Licht der Sonne und konnte mich frei unter ihr bewegen, lief aber doch des Nachts durch die Wälder und jagte Tiere um ihnen das Blut aus den Venen zu saugen.  
Ja, ich war eine Symbiose aus Mensch und Vampir. Alles was ein Mensch nicht hatte, hatte ich. Alles was ein Vampir nicht konnte, konnte ich. Man konnte fast sagen, ich war nahezu perfekt. Doch die Natur erschuf keine perfekten Wesen. Alles hatte einen Haken. Konnte es sein, dass ich kein Herz besaß? Dass ich mir jegliche Gefühle bis dato nur eingebildet hatte? Liebte ich Jacob wirklich? Wenn ja, warum konnte ich ihn lieben, aber mein eigenes Kind nicht? Meine Mutter liebte meinen Vater, sie war ein Mensch. Mein Vater liebt meine Mutter, er ist ein Vampir. Konnte es sein, dass mir etwas fehlte?

Vampire konnten nicht weinen. Doch ich konnte es. Selbst nach einer halben Stunde liefen die Tränen noch immer immer die selben Bahnen an meinem Gesicht herab, wie zu Beginn. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, starrte an meine Zimmerwand und umklammerte meine Bettdecke wie ein rettendes Stück Holz auf hoher See. Alles begleitet von einem nie endenden Schluchzen.

Selbst als sich die Tür öffnete, starrte ich noch immer mit weit aufgerissen feuchten Augen die Wand an und die Tränen ebbten nicht ab. Die Tür schloss sich wieder, doch ich war nicht mehr länger allein.  
Eine Hand, die ebenso warm war, wie meine eigene Haut, strich zärtlich die Decke ein kleines Stückchen weg und streichelte anschließend meine feuchte Wange. Mit dem Daumen wischte er eine frische Träne weg.  
Er sagte kein Wort. Er hatte sich einfach nur neben mich gesetzt und mit seiner rechten Hand mein Gesicht gestreichelt. Immer wieder strich er neue Tränen weg.

Und langsam, ganz langsam wurde mein Schluchzen leiser und auch das Zittern wurde weniger. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange er das gemacht hatte, aber ich war mir sicher, er hätte das noch tagelang getan, wenn es mir half. Irgendwann strich ich kurz über den Arm, woraufhin er in seiner Bewegung innehielt, dann schob ich seine Hand von meinem Gesicht. Zuerst war er wohl etwas verdutzt, doch dann rückte ich einige Zentimeter mehr in die Mitte meines Bettes und hob meine Bettdecke.  
Vorsichtig stieg er zu mir auf das weiche Bett und legte sich neben mich, dann ließ ich die Decke wieder sinken, deckte uns so beide zu und rückte ganz nah an ihn heran. Mein Kopf lag auf gleicher Höhe wie seine Brust. Der vertraute Herzschlag war wie ein beruhigendes Schlaflied für mich.  
Er legte beschützend einen Arm um mich und streichelte dann meinen Rücken. Nun hörte das Zittern ganz auf und auch die Tränen versiegten.  
Trotzdem war ich noch nicht in der Lage zu Sprechen und auch er schwieg. Er war einfach nur da und hielt mich im Arm und das genügte auch.

„Jake?"

Ich hatte schon ein Weilchen im Halbschlaf gelegen, ehe ich etwas sagte und eigentlich hatte ich gedacht er wäre inzwischen auch schon eingeschlafen, doch er antwortete sofort. „Ja?"

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte ich.

„Was?", fragte er sanft.

- „Das ich gegangen bin ohne dir etwas zu sagen und das ich allein gegangen bin."

Er schien zu lächeln. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Du bist wieder da und das ist alles was zählt."

Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf sagen sollte. Ich hatte ja schon vermutet, dass es so für ihn sein würde. Ihm war alles egal, solange ich nur bei ihm war. Ich hatte ihn nicht verdient. Wieder kamen die Tränen mit leisem Schluchzen. Er nahm mich fester in den Arm, dann beugte er seinen Kopf mehr zu mir herab und küsste mich auf die Stirn, ehe er mir wieder die Tränen aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Möchtest du mir nicht sagen, was dich so bedrückt?"

Ich antwortete ihm nicht, schluchzte einfach nur leise weiter.

„Ist etwas in Forks passiert? Oder auf dem Weg dorthin? Oder zurück?", hakte er nach. Ich schüttelte nur immer wieder weinend den Kopf.

„Was ist es dann?"

Langsam wurde sein Tonfall fast flehend. Es wäre falsch ihn nicht einzuweihen und mir fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein welcher Zeitpunkt passend gewesen wäre. Also warum nicht einfach diesen nehmen.  
Er wirkte etwas perplex, als ich mich anstatt zu Antworten mit einem Mal auf den Rücken drehte, die Hand nahm mit der er mich zuvor gestreichelt hatte und sie dann unter mein Shirt führte.

Für einen Moment schien nun die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Keiner von uns beiden rührte sich. Ich hörte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem und meinen Eigenen, der im Vergleich dazu sehr schnell ging. Ich hatte etwas Angst in sein Gesicht zu sehen, jetzt da er es wusste. Ganz langsam drehte ich meine Augen in seine Richtung. Er sah überrascht aus, aber auch etwas erstarrt, denn er blickte nicht auf meinen Bauch, sondern irgendwie daran vorbei, auf einen Punkte der einige Zentimeter von mir entfernt auf dem Bett war. Dann schluckte er kaum merklich und wand seinen Kopf ganz langsam zu mir. Unsere Augen trafen sich und stumme Tränen flossen über meine Wangen. Er hatte seine Hand noch immer an meinem Bauch.

Ich wagte es nicht irgendetwas zu sagen, mir fiel auch nichts ein was ich hätte sagen können und so sah ich ihn einfach nur weiter an. Ich hatte zuvor nicht ausmachen können, wie er wohl reagieren würde und auch jetzt war ich ratlos. Dann formte sich sein Mund plötzlich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln. Ich sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Verwunderung an und atmete noch immer deutlich schneller als sonst.  
Während die rechte Hand auf meinem Bauch verweilte, benutzte er nun die Linke um mir einige von Tränen feucht gewordene Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, die an meiner Haut klebten.

„Sch... sch ...", kam es nun aus meinem Mund, wohl um mich zu beruhigen. „Du brauchst dir deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das schon."

Nachdem ich nichts antwortete, sprach er nach einer kurzen Schweigephase weiter.

„Ich werde dich auf ewig lieben und wenn du es nicht bist, dann würde ich mich lieber von einem Vampir beißen lassen und an seinem Gift zugrunde gehen, anstatt jemals eine Andere auch nur anzuschauen. Ob wir also jetzt ein Kind kriegen oder erst in fünf Jahren, für mich macht es keinen Unterschied, solange es ein Kind von dir ist."

Was für eine wunderschöne Liebeserklärung das war. Trotzdem formte sich mein Mund nur ganz kurz zu einem Lächeln, dann sanken meine Mundwinkel wieder herab. Ich spürte wie ein neuer Schwall von Tränen meine Augen füllte und wie sie dann an meiner bleichen Haut hinab liefen. Bevor ich richtig schluchzen konnte, rückte ich schnell wieder an Jake heran und vergrub mein tränennasses Gesicht an seiner Brust. Er nahm die Hand von meinem Bauch, drückte mich mit beiden Armen sanft an sich und streichelte mir über den Rücken und über das Haar.

Ich verlor vollkommen mein Zeitgefühl und wusste nicht wie lange ich letztlich so geweint hatte, immerzu das Gesicht an seinem Shirt. Und er versuchte unablässig mich zu beruhigen. Weder war er irgendwann erschöpft noch genervt davon. Das Einzige was ich spürte, war seine Sorge. Irgendwann beugte er sich ganz vorsichtig ein Stückchen mehr auf meine Seite, so dass ich auf dem Rücken lag. Normalerweise hätte er sich wohl jetzt über mich gebeugt, aber offenbar, war es ihm in dieser Situation lieber, mehr an meiner Seite zu liegen. Er stützte sich mit der linken Hand etwas ab, so dass er aufrechter neben mir liegen konnte und streichelte dann mit der Rechten meine linke Wange. Dann übte er ganz sanften Druck aus, so dass ich mein Gesicht mehr in seine Richtung drehen musste und küsste mich dann zärtlich.

Durch den Kuss konnte ich nicht mehr weiter weinen und auch die Tränen ließen wieder nach. Fragte sich nur für wie lang. Irgendwann musste ich wohl ausgetrocknet sein, wenn es so weiterging. Als er sich wieder von mir löste, sahen wir uns noch einige Minuten nur in die Augen. Ich hob meine Hand und strich ihm über seine rostrote Wange.

„Danke", flüsterte ich.

Er nahm meine Hand von seiner Wange, küsste sie und umschloss sie dann mit beiden Händen. „Es schmerzt dich weinen zu sehen. Ich möchte dich glücklich machen, Nessie."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich nur.

„Dann...", begann er etwas stockend. „Dann sag mir wie?"

Gute Frage. Ich wusste selbst keine Antwort darauf. Er sah mich weiter fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht wie", antwortete ich ehrlich.

- „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was genau dich traurig macht."

Seine Augen wanderten kurz zu meinem Bauch, dann folgte seine Hand. Er rückte wieder etwas näher an mich heran, legte seinen Kopf an meinen und streichelte abermals meinen Bauch.

„Hast du Angst du könntest das nicht schaffen?", wollte er wissen. „Hast du Angst, weil du nicht weisst, was es ist?"

Und dann geschah es plötzlich. In mir machte sich eine unsagbare Leere breit, ich fühlte mich ausgezehrt und mir wurde kalt, aber ich zitterte nicht mehr. Es war nicht mein Körper der kalt war, sondern viel mehr eine Gefühlskälte.

„Nein", sagte ich knapp und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Das er meinen Bauch streichelte nahm ich zwar war, aber irgendwo wünschte ich nun, er würde damit aufhören. Ich empfand es plötzlich nicht mehr als zärtlich, sondern viel mehr als stö hatte alle Tränen vergossen, jetzt gab es nichts mehr was ich weinen konnte, also musste der Grund für meine Tränen auch weg. Es war der einzige Weg, den ich jetzt noch sah.

„Jacob?", sagte ich nun zu ihm, ohne meinen Blick von der Wand abzuwenden. Ich spürte aber wie er mich fragend ansah, während er weiter streichelte. „Ja?"

- „Ich will es nicht."

„Was?", hakte er nach. Offenbar hatte er mich nicht ganz verstanden.

- „Das Kind. Ich will es nicht haben."

Jetzt sah ich ihn an. Und er sah mich an als wäre ich von einem anderen Stern. Seine Augen suchten nach Zweifel in den Meinen. Ich sah wie sie sich leicht hin und her bewegten, von meinem rechten Auge zum Linken wanderten und doch nichts fanden.

Er sagte nichts. Doch seine Körpersprache war deutlich. Langsam entfernte seine Hand von meinem Bauch. Ich spürte die Erleichterung.


	17. Jacob Eine schwere Entscheidung

**17 – Eine schwere Entscheidung**

_[Jacob]_

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihre Worte zu mir durchsickerten.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr und sah in ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen. Doch sie sah mich unablässig an, hatte keine Zweifel. Sie hatte bereits gewählt. Und ich hatte, wie so oft, nicht die Kraft ihr ihren Willen nicht zu geben.

Langsam zog ich meine Hand zurück. Doch ihre Worte hallten in meinem Kopf immer und immer wieder. Und sie klangen fast so, als seien sie nicht aus ihrem Mund. War das wirklich die Nessie, mit der ich so viele schöne Monat zusammen erlebt hatte? Ihr Ton war kühl und obwohl ich ihre Augen so sehr liebte, wie alles an ihr, machte ihr Blick mir jetzt fast Angst.

„Schlaf gut", sagte sie nun nur noch. Kein 'Schatz', nicht mal ein 'Jake'. Sie zog nur wieder die Decke bis zum Hals und drehte sich dann um.  
Langsam ließ ich meinen Oberkörper sinken, bis ich nur noch lag, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Das Haus war nun von einer, für mich furchtbaren, Stille erfüllt. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht schließen, betrachtete einfach nur die ganze Nacht ihren Hinterkopf.

Irgendwann drehte sie sich im Schlaf dann um, so dass ich auch mal ihr Gesicht sah. Ich fragte mich was da passiert war. Kurz zuvor hatten wir uns noch geküsst, sie hatte geweint und ganz plötzlich zeigte sie mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die kalte Schulter.

Als sie am frühen Morgen die Augen aufschlug, hatte ich meine kein einziges Mal für mehr als fünf Minuten geschlossen. Ihren Blick konnte ich nicht richtig einordnen. Sie sah mich kurz an, dann setzte sie sich im Bett hin und gähnte noch ein paar Mal. Sie strich sich durch ihr langes lockiges Haar und über ihr Gesicht, dann stand sie plötzlich auf und machte anstalten zur Tür hinaus zu laufen.

Es war nicht überlegt was ich tat, es war eher ein Reflex. Blitzschnell stand ich hinter ihr, nahm ihren Arm und drückte sie an mich.

„Tu das nicht", bat ich.

„Jake", antwortete sie. „Lass mich los."

- „Das kannst du nicht machen."

„Was kann ich nicht machen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Gehen und mich hier stehen lassen."

Sie sagte nichts, versuchte sich los zu reißen, was ihr nicht so wirklich gelang. Sie war zwar bei weitem stärker als ein Mensch, aber sie war noch immer ein weiblicher Halbvampir und mir unterlegen.

„Jacob, bitte lass mich los!", schrie sie jetzt schon fast.

Es war schwer für mich sie festzuhalten, wenn sie gehen wollte, aber wenn sie jetzt ging, dann würde es unerträglich sein, bis sie sich endlich erbarmen würde, mir Antworten zu geben.

„Jake!", kam es nun noch lauter.

Und dann kam etwas, womit ich eigentlich nicht gerechnet hatte. In ihrem Versuch sich zu befreien, holte sie plötzlich aus und gab mir eine so kräftige Ohrfeige, dass ich für einen Moment fast glaubte, mein Kopf würde zerspringen. Es war weniger die Wucht des Schlages, die an sich schon beachtlich war, sondern viel mehr der Überraschungseffekt und der Schock, der dazu führte, dass ich zur Seite kippte und mit dem Kopf gegen ihre Bettkante knallte, die dann nachgab und ordentlichen Schaden nahm.

Ich hingegen hatte ebenfalls Schaden genommen, allerdings mehr seelisch als körperlich. Das warme Blut, das mir aus der Nase und von der Schläfe herab lief, war mir egal. Dass mein Kopf brummte und es etwas wehtat, kümmerte mich ebenfalls nicht. Mir hatte nie jemand gesagt, wie es wohl war, von der Person die man liebte und auf die man geprägt war, eine schallende Ohrfeige zu bekommen. Jetzt wusste ich es.

Nessie indes machte ein entsetztes Geräusch, schlug die Hände vor dem Mund und starrte mich erst mal mit großen Augen an, dann sank sie auf die Knie und ich spürte ihre Tränen auf meiner Haut.

„Jake?", hauchte sie und bekam durch das Schluchzen nun kaum einen Ton heraus. „Jake?"

Dann wurde ihre Stimme immer höher, flehender. „Oh.. bitte... ich... das.. das wollte ich doch nicht... bitte sag doch was..."

Ich spürte ihre Hand auf der unverletzten Seite meines Gesichtes. Ich sah sie weiterhin nur an, nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, dann stieß ich mich langsam vom Boden ab und setzte mich hin. Ihre feuchten Augen wurden noch größer als sie meine mit Blut verschmierte rechte Gesichtshälfte erblickte.

„Das wollte ich nicht ...", versuchte sie zu erklären. „Bitte ... ich ... tut es sehr weh?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Halb so schlimm, schon bald wird das wieder verheilt sein. Körperliche Leiden verschwinden schnell."

„Aber nicht die Seelischen", fügte sie dann hinzu. Ich nickte und starrte den Teppichboden an. Dann spürte ich mit einem Mal weichen Stoff. Sie hatte ein Taschentuch genommen und strich mir das Blut vom Gesicht.

„Es tut mir Leid ... ich weiß selbst nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Es war dumm, gemein und falsch von mir, aber ich dachte es ist besser einen glatten Bruch zu machen."

Glatter Bruch? Von was redete sie? Wollte sie etwa ... Schluss machen?! Sofort stieg eine unglaubliche Kälte in mir auf. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren und in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Mit einem Mal rutschte ich einige Meter nach hinten, bis ich mit dem Rücken gegen die Zimmerwand knallte und starrte noch immer auf den Boden. Ihre Hand mit dem Taschentuch hing einige Sekunden in der Luft, ehe sie reagierte.

„Jake?", fragte sie unsicher.

Glatter Bruch? Immer wieder drehten sich die Worte in meinem Kopf. Was sollte das? Es war so gut gelaufen und jetzt machte sie einfach Schluss? Weil sie schwanger war oder aus einer Laune heraus? Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn? Und was sollte ich dann tun? Früher hatte ich wenigstens noch einen Funken Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie sich eines Tages für mich entscheiden würde. Jetzt würde ich stets wissen, dass ich versagt hatte.

Die 42 Grad Körpertemperatur spürte ich gar nicht mehr. Ich fühlte mich wie in der Antarktis. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Wie schnell wir doch die Seiten gewechselt hatten. Jetzt war sie es, die näher an mich rückte und ich war der, der zitternd vor ihr saß und mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte.

„Jake ... hey ...", sagte sie sanft und nahm meinen Kopf in ihre Hände, so dass ich sie ansehen musste. Sie musterte meine feuchten Augen und bekam dann selbst wieder welche.

„Ich bin unsagbar dumm und ich weiß, dass ich deine Liebe gar nicht verdient habe, trotzdem würde ich es niemals schaffen, mich von dir zu trennen. Ich habe auch keine so tolle Familie verdient und ebenso wenig solche Eltern und mein Kind hat eine solche Mutter nicht verdient.  
Als ich von einem 'glatten Bruch' redete, meinte ich eigentlich das Baby."

Sie ließ meinen Kopf wieder los, legte ihre Hände in den Schoß.

Was redete sie da?

„Jake... ich möchte das meinem Kind nicht antun."

„Was?", sagte ich. „Du bist bestimmt eine tolle Mutter."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Als ich erfahren habe, dass ich schwanger bin, war ich zuerst geschockt. Ich hatte zuerst nur Angst wie du oder meine Familie darauf reagieren würdet, aber als all das erst mal etwas verdaut war, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich nichts für dieses Kind empfinde. Ich kann kein Kind auf die Welt bringen und ihm dann keine Liebe schenken. Das hat kein Kind verdient. Ganz gleich ob es nun ein Mensch, ein Vampir oder ein Werwolf oder alles zusammen ist. Ich möchte unter diesen Umständen kein Kind."

Sie empfand nichts für das Baby? Diese Tatsache schmerzte mir fast mehr als das Wissen, dass sie dazu bereit war ein ungeborenes Baby zu 'töten'. Mit ihr hatte man damals das Selbe machen wollen. Schlimmer noch, ich war selbst zu Bella gegangen, in dem Versuch sie zu überreden, das zu tun. Wie unsagbar dumm _das_ doch gewesen war und alles andere als richtig. Dieses Baby saß jetzt vor mir und war für mich die wichtigste Person im ganzen Universum. Welches Leben würde sie da auslöschen? Wem würde sie eine so wichtige Person nehmen?

Aber es war nicht allein meine Entscheidung. Sie war die Mutter, sie trug es im Bauch und sie musste es zur Welt bringen und wenn sie das nicht wollte, dann konnte ich sie nicht dazu zwingen. Ich liebte dieses Kind jetzt schon, jedoch nicht etwa nur weil es meines war, sondern eher, weil es auch ein Teil von ihr war und was ein Teil von Renesmee war konnte ich nicht töten oder hassen. Sie aber wollte es töten, ganz gleich ob es auch ein Teil von mir war und das tat weh ...

Es war als ob sie plötzlich die Gabe ihres Vaters hätte, als sie plötzlich sagte: „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt für kalt und grausam hälst, Jake. Ich bin mir inzwischen selbst nicht mal sicher, ob ich ein Herz habe. So perfekt ich auch scheine, offenbar ist es genau das was mir fehlt."

Dann zog sie sich rasch einen weiten Pulli über und verließ das Zimmer. Offenbar hatte sie noch nicht vor ihre Eltern einzuweihen.

Ich blieb noch eine Weile in ihrem Zimmer und sah mich ungläubig um. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich musste damit weiterleben, denn verlassen könnte ich sie niemals, ganz egal ob sie nun für immer so bleiben würde. Ich strich mir kurz über meine Schläfe. Die Wunde war schon verheilt, einzig das festgeklebte Blut war noch Zeuge davon. Ich hatte keine Lust, irgendwem in diesem Haus jetzt zu begegnen. Vielleicht hatten sie meinen Zusammenstoß mit ihrem Bett gehört oder das Blut gerochen und ich wollte jetzt ganz sicher keine Fragen beantworten, also nahm ich den Weg durch das Fenster, um das Haus zu verlassen und lief in den Wald.

Ich war nicht sehr tief vorgedrungen, konnte fast noch das Haus sehen, als ich meine Kleider unter einen Baumstumpf legte und mich verwandelte. Als Wolf waren seelische Schmerzen nicht mehr so stark.  
Trotzdem war ich froh, dass kein Anderer aus dem Rudel momentan die Wolfsgestalt hatte, denn ich wollte diese Gedanken mit niemandem teilen. Ich rollte mich neben dem Baumstumpf zusammen und schloss die Augen. In der Nacht hatte ich keinen Schlaf gefunden, vielleicht würde ich wenigstens jetzt in einen traumlosen Schlaf sinken...

Die Sonne war schon etwas weitergezogen, als ich meine Augen wieder langsam öffnete. Ich fühlte mich noch immer ausgelaugt, aber ich spürte, dass sich etwas näherte. Und tatsächlich, langsam kam ein schwarzer Wolf auf mich zu: Sam.

_Jake,_ sprach er in Gedanken zu mir. _Wir sind nicht im selben Rudel, aber ich spüre, dass dich etwas bedrückt und auch Renesmee sieht man es an. Ich nehme an, sie hat dir erzählt weswegen ich sie begleitet habe?_

_Nein, hat sie nicht,_ antwortete ich ebenfalls mental. _Aber ich nehme mal an, du hast dich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gefühlt, eine schwangere junge Frau alleine zehn Stunden in ein Flugzeug zu setzen. _

Er nickte und ich führte kurz darauf meine Gedanken fort. _Wenn du denkst, dass ich irgendwas gegen das Baby gesagt habe, dann irrst du dich, deswegen liege ich nicht hier rum. _

Jetzt schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. _Das habe ich nicht mal im Ansatz in Erwägung gezogen. Ich bin selbst Vater und auch wenn Emily noch dreißig mehr kriegen würde, ich würde es niemals wagen auch nur an eine Abtreibung zu denken. Du bist auf Renesmee geprägt, du würdest das auch niemals von ihr verlangen. _

Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf meine Pfoten und winselte leise.

_Aber was ist es dann?,_ fragte er weiter.

-_ Wenn du das Blut meinst, sie hat mir eine Geklatscht. Sie wollte mich einfach stehen lassen und das Zimmer verlassen und ich hab sie festgehalten. Ich bin nur erschrocken und ihre Schläge sind wirklich nicht ganz ohne. Da hat es mich auf den Boden geschlagen und dabei bin ich mit der Schläfe gegen ihr Bett geknallt. _

Sam brummte nur kurz. _Und hast du deine Antworten letztlich bekommen?_, fragte er weiter.

_- Ja, sie will das Kind nicht._

Sam ließ die schwarzen Ohren hängen. _Das tut mir sehr Leid. _

Ich winselte wieder. Sam wollte gerade etwas antworten, als er plötzlich aufhorchte. Und dann vernahm auch ich ihn: den wohltuenden Geruch meiner Renesmee. Sie lief langsam auf uns zu und blieb dann mit einigen Metern Abstand stehen.

_Ich ziehe mich zurück,_ ließ mich Sam wissen, dann verschwand er im Wald. Erst jetzt kam Nessie näher. Sie kniete sich neben mich und strich mir über mein rostrotes Fell.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe dir schon viele Schmerzen zugefügt und ich mach es immer nur noch schlimmer."

Ich winselte leise und rückte mit dem Kopf näher an sie heran. Sie strich mir über die Schnauze und gab mir einen Kuss auf die feuchte Nase.

„Ich möchte jetzt zurück ins Haus und es ihnen erzählen. Kommst du mit mir?"

Zur Antwort verwandelte ich mich nun zurück. Es war mir egal, dass ich nackt vor ihr lag. Sie hatte mich ohnehin schon so gesehen.

„Danke", sagte sie leise, dann beugte sie sich zu mir herab und küsste mich. Es war ein etwas zurückhaltender Kuss und ich hätte ihn gerne intensiviert, aber ich war froh, dass sie mich überhaupt küsste.

Der Weg zurück ins Haus war für sie genauso wie für mich kein einfacher. Wir mussten ihnen nicht nur sagen, dass wir ein Kind gezeugt hatten, sondern auch, dass sie es nicht behalten wollte. Viele andere Eltern wären froh über diese Entscheidung gewesen, hätten es für eine richtige Entscheidung und absolut vernünftig gehalten. Aber diese Eltern waren anders. Auch wenn Edward aus Angst um Bella Renesmee zu Beginn nicht wollte, inzwischen würde er eine solche Entscheidung nicht voreilig fällen. Vielleicht war ich auch der Sündenbock. Ich würde es ihnen nicht mal verübeln. Ich würde mich am liebsten selbst für meine Unachtsamkeit ohrfeigen. Ihr wären dadurch viele Sorgen erspart geblieben.

Als wir dann auf der Veranda standen blieb Renesmee kurz stehen und ich ebenfalls. Sie wand sich kurz mir zu und sah mich traurig an. Ich konnte mich zu einem Lächeln durchringen, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm ihre Hand, dann gingen wir beide durch die Tür.

Ich hatte regelrecht unsere Füße beobachtet, wie sie über die Schwelle getreten waren. Als ich meinen Blick wieder hob, sah ich als erstes in die goldenen Augen von Edward Cullen. Er lehnte uns gegenüber an der Wand, hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah etwas finster drein – er wusste es. Und das vielleicht sogar schon länger. Hatte überhaupt wer von uns wirklich daran gedacht, seine Gedanken zu verbergen? Und selbst wenn Nessie und ich es getan hatten, Sam hatte es mit Sicherheit nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bis dato nur darauf gewartet, dass seine Tochter selbst mit der Sprache herausrückte. Nessie sah ihren Vater nur kurz an, dann wich sie ihm wieder aus und zog mich mit in die Küche. Esme, Bella, Alice und Rosalie hatten sich gerade sehr angeregt über Dartmouth unterhalten, als wir den Raum betraten und verstummten plötzlich.

„Kommt ihr bitte mal mit?", fragte Nessie leise und starrte dabei an allen dreien vorbei auf die Tischplatte. Anstatt zu rufen lief sie anschließend zu Carlisle ins Arbeitszimmer und holte auch ihn ab.

„Wo sind Emmett und Jasper?"

„Nicht hier", antwortete Edward in einem leicht aggressiven Ton, wenn auch sehr leise. Nessie nickte, ehe sie mit mir zum weißen Sofa ging, wo wir dann zusammen mit den anderen Platz nahmen.

Wir fühlten uns natürlich sehr unwohl als die vielen Blicke auf uns lagen und Renesmee zupfte permanent an ihrem Pulli herum und starrte auf den Boden ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Doch die Vampire hatten alle Zeit der Welt und warteten geduldig auf eine Reaktion. Bella senkte den Blick etwas und begutachtete die Hände ihrer Tochter, dann lächelte sie.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Renesmee. Du weisst, dass du uns alles sagen kannst."

Sie nickte geistesabwesend.

„Na dann", sagte ihre Mutter daraufhin. Doch Renesmees Mund entkam kein Wort, sie schluckte nur kurz und schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Langsam rückte ich näher an sie heran, legte den Arm um sie und zog sie vorsichtig an mich, woraufhin sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte und leise Tränen ihr Gesicht hinab liefen.

„Soll ich?", fragte ich sie, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie, zog die Nase kurz hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ein paar Tränen weg. Plötzlich reichte Esme ihr eine Packung Taschentücher.

„Bitteschön, Kleines."

Nessie nahm die Packung an sich und bedankte sich kurz. „Tut mir Leid."

„Och das muss es nicht", sagte Esme leise und lächelte.

Alice hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und wechselte alle paar Minuten das Bein. Ob der Tatsache, dass Vampire häufig reglos dastehen konnten und menschliche Bewegungen wie etwa Atmen nur „nachahmten", war es für mich was relativ neues einen nervösen Vampir zu sehen. Sie bemerkte aber sofort meinen Blick.

„Was denn?", sagte sie. „Ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie schlimm es für mich ist, dass ich nichts sehen kann und ich hier darauf warten muss, dass ihr mir sagt, was los ist."

„Dann weisst du ja jetzt wie wir uns immer fühlen", antwortete Rosalie neckisch. „Aber du kannst ja raten so wie jeder der keine Kristallkugel hat." Dann streckte sie kurz die Zunge raus und wand sich an Nessie.  
„Hat es dir in Forks so gut gefallen, dass du mit Fiedo nach La Push ziehen willst?"

„Rose!", mahnte Esme, doch Blondie winkte ab.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich meine, das würde Fiedo sicher gefallen, da hat er ja seine Artgenossen. Lauter Flohtölen auf einem Haufen."

„Rosalie jetzt ist es aber genug", kam es nun von Carlisle. Jetzt verstummte Blondie aber wirklich. Mein Blick wanderte von ihr zu Edward, der mich noch immer anstarrte. Renesmee vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an meiner Brust, als ich meinen Oberkörper leicht zu ihr drehte.

„Kannst du bitte damit aufhören?", bat ich ihren Vater.

„Womit?", kam es zurück.

„Damit mich dauernd anzustarren. Warum gehst du nicht direkt auf mich los, anstatt mich nur mit deinen Augen zu durchbohren?!"

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Das kann ich meiner Tochter beim besten Willen nicht antun, auch wenn du es verdienst hättest!"

Die anderen Vampire sahen nun abwechselnd Edward und mich an je nachdem wer sprach. Bella legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Mannes.

„Edward, bitte."

„Ist doch wahr!", schrie er nun schon fast.

Renesmees Finger an meiner Brust gruben sich stärker in mein Hemd.

„Ja, es ist wahr", sagte ich bitter und sah dabei in Edwards goldene Augen. „Von mir aus können wir auch gern vor die Tür gehen, damit du auf mich einschlagen kannst, ich werde mich nicht wehren!"

„HÖRT AUF!", brüllte Nessie mit einem Mal. Wir hielten erschrocken inne, auch wenn der Schrei etwas gedämpft gewesen war, weil sie ihr Gesicht immer noch an meiner Brust hatte. Dann setzte sie sich wieder gerade hin und sah ihren Vater an. „Dazu gehören immer noch zwei, dass weisst du genauso gut wie ich."

Bella nahm die Hand von Edwards Schulter und hob sie sich erschrocken vor den Mund und gleichzeitig mit ihr dämmerte es auch allen anderen Anwesenden.

„Wie lange schon?", fragte Bella noch immer etwas geschockt.

„Vier Wochen, aber ich spüre schon, wenn es sich bewegt."

„Dann könnte es sein, dass die Schwangerschaft so ablaufen wird wie die von Bella", meldete sich nun Carlisle. „Da hat die Pille dann wohl doch nichts gebracht, mh?"

Renesmee nickte traurig.

„Offenbar", kam es wieder barsch von Edward. „Trotzdem wäre es seine Aufgabe gewesen sich abzusichern, für den Fall, dass die Pille nicht funktioniert."

Jetzt wurde ich auch langsam sauer. Ich wusste ja selbst, dass ich Mist gebaut hatte, aber die permanenten Sticheleien waren genau deswegen absolut überflüssig.

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige."

- „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen ... ich bin tot. Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich noch Kinder zeugen kann ... du dagegen bist ... du bist EIN RÄUDIGER KÖTER!"

Mit den letzten drei Worten war er vom Sofa aufgesprungen und ich etwas erschrocken zurück gefahren.

„Edward!", rief Bella und zog ihn am Arm wieder zurück in die Polster. „Hör auf, das bringt doch nichts."

„Sie hat recht." Renesmees leise sanfte Stimme ließ alle aufhorchen. „Es ist egal was immer wir versucht hätten, es wäre wahrscheinlich immer so gekommen."

Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihren Vater an. „Sam Uley hat mit Emily insgesamt sieben Kinder. Er hat mir gesagt, dass sie beide durch die Prägung verbunden wurden um perfekten Nachwuchs zu bekommen. Mit Jake und mir wird es das Selbe sein. Gegen so was kommt man nicht an."

Jetzt starrte ich sie mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. Sie wusste davon? Ich hatte jahrelang versucht es für mich zu behalten und nun wusste sie es. War sie auch deswegen so komisch gewesen in der letzten Nacht? Weil sie glaubte, dass ich gezwungen wurde sie zu lieben oder das sie gezwungen wurde mich zu lieben und keine richtige Liebe empfand? Hatte sie das damit gemeint, als sie sagte sie glaube kein Herz zu haben? Wenn ja, dann war genau das eingetroffen, was ich immer befürchtet hatte. Nessie drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu mir.

„Du ... du weisst von der Prägung?", fragte ich.

Sie nickte sanft. „Ich wäre nie ohne dich gereist, aber jetzt musste ich es tun. Ich wollte herausfinden, was du mir nie sagen wolltest."

Ich wandte mich langsam von ihr ab, sah kurz auf die Glastischplatte vor mir und vergrub dann den Kopf in den Händen. Schon wieder hatte ich einen Fehler gemacht. Aber hätte Sam dicht gehalten? Ich konnte es ihm nicht befehlen, aber vielleicht hätte ich ihn Bitten sollen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch die Meinung gehabt, dass Nessie ein Recht darauf hatte es zu erfahren oder er sah die Prägung nicht als das an, als das ich sie sah: als etwas, das Nessie Sorgen bereiten könnte. Ich wollte, dass sie mich aufrichtig liebte, weil ich ich war und nicht weil sie glaubte, dass irgendein Naturgesetz sie dazu zwang und mit dem Wissen, dass ich womöglich eingehen würde, wenn sie meine Liebe nicht erwiderte.

„Jake", sagte sie leise, legte ihre linke Hand auf meine rechte Schulter und versuchte meinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung zu drehen. Ich gab aber nicht nach. „Jake ... ich liebe dich und daran ändert dieses Wissen gar nichts."

Ich wollte gerade etwas antworten, da fiel Edward mir ins Wort.

„Das tut jetzt absolut nichts zur Sache wir haben Wichtigeres zu besprechen!"

Nessie legte ihre Hände wieder in den Schoß, lehnte sich etwas zurück und seufzte laut. Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt niemandem der Anwesenden einen Blick zu schenken, denn so würde niemand sehen, dass ich kurz davor war selbst loszuweinen, aber irgendetwas zwang mich geradezu Edward anzuschauen. Noch immer war sein Blick finster und Bella hielt seine Hand fest.

„Carlisle, glaubst du Renesmee wird das besser wegstecken als Bella?", wollte er wissen. Carlisle schien kurz zu überlegen, dann antwortete er vorsichtig.

„Nun, das lässt sich nicht so einfach sagen, es kommt eben ganz darauf an wie menschlich Nessie wirklich ist und wieviel Vampir in dem Baby steckt."

„Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte Nessie dann leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Familie sah sie fragend an. „Ich will es nicht behalten."

Scheinbar kamen diese vier Worte einem 'der Himmel fällt uns auf den Kopf' so ziemlich gleich, denn nun sahen uns alle an, ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Damit hatten sie wahrscheinlich genauso wenig gerechnet wie ich. Manchen stand sogar der Mund offen.

„Bist du dir sicher, Schatz?", fragte Bella. In ihrer Stimme lag Sorge, aber ich konnte auch Trauer vernehmen.

Renesmee nickte. „Ja."

„Und..", sagte Rosalie plötzlich. „Und warum?"

Ich musste daran denken, wie sehr sich Blondie damals auf Nessie fixiert hatte. Es war mir damals so vorgekommen, als sei ihr Bella egal gewesen und als ob sie Nessie für sich haben wollte, weil sie kein eigenes Kind haben konnte. Wäre das nun wieder so gekommen? Oder war die Tatsache, dass unser Kind zu einem Teil ein Werwolf war Abschreckung genug?

Nessie schien zu überlegen. Ihre Augen sahen kurz den Boden an, dann wanderten sie zum Tisch und danach zu Rosalie.

„Ich ...", begann sie leise. „Ich glaube ich bin nicht bereit dazu ... ich ... empfinde nichts für dieses Baby."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, musterte ich Bella. Die Trauer in ihrem Blick wurde größer, aber Tränen würden sicher keine kommen.

„Wie? Und nur deswegen willst du es umbringen?!", fragte Blondie jetzt empört. Sie verschränkte die Arme und beugte sich etwas zu uns herab, auch wenn sie rechts von uns am Ende des Tisches und damit etwas von uns entfernt stand.

Nessie zog es nun vor, ihrer Tante nicht mehr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich denke es ist besser für das Kind, diese Welt nie zu betreten, als einen Fuß in sie zu setzen und irgendwann festzustellen, dass die eigene Mutter es nicht liebt. Wenn ich die Liebe meiner Eltern und meiner Familie nicht gehabt hätte, hätte ich nicht leben wollen."

„Das ist deine Sicht der Dinge, ja", antwortete Rose nun bissig. „Aber das muss ja nicht für das Baby gelten. Wenn du es nicht haben magst, dann bring es zur Welt und gib es dann ab."

Ich krallte meine Hand nun tiefer in die Sofapolster. Bald würde ich wahrscheinlich die Federn in der Hand haben, doch Niemand schien zu bemerken wie mein Körper langsam zu beben anfing.

Dieser Blutsauger ... ich konnte sie noch nie wirklich leiden. Ich hatte sie geduldet, mehr nicht. Ich hatte ja keine andere Wahl gehabt und seit meiner Prägung auf Nessie, war ich ihr teilweise dankbar für ihren Einsatz gewesen, aber ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen ihr mein Kind zu geben.

„Was denn?", fragte sie, scheinbar als Antwort auf die fragenden Blicke um sie herum. „Menschen machen das auch, nennt sich adoptieren und wird von vielen jungen Mädchen gemacht, die noch nicht bereit für ein Kind sind."

Wieder das Ganze von Vorn? Wieder ihren gierigen Blick sehen?  
Wieder sehen, wie ihr das Leben der Mutter vollkommen egal war? Wie sie einzig und allein für ihre Interessen arbeitete? Wie sie scheinheilig vorgeben würde, für die Mutter zu kämpfen, wo sie diese doch eigentlich nur als Mittel zum Zweck ansah? Sie würde sich zwischen Renesmee und mich stellen und dazu versuchen sich mein Kind zu krallen. Wenn ich mir nur das Szenario vorstellte, wie mein Kind zu ihr 'Mama' sagte, kochte in mir alles hoch!

„Jake?"

Bellas Stimme hörte sich bereits so an, als stünde sie in weiter Ferne. Ich spürte nur noch wie die Hitze meinen Körper durchströmte und wie sie mir langsam aber sicher zu Kopf stieg. Ich fixierte meinen Blick auf das Biest und ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ich nahm die anderen Personen im Raum gar nicht mehr wahr, sogar die Möbel waren verschwunden. Da war nur noch das Feuer ringsherum und sie stand mitten drin und schüttete ihren imaginären Benzinkanister in die lodernden Flammen.

„Edward!", brüllte Bella dann.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem ich mich erhoben hatte, in dem Versuch den gierigen blonden Blutsauger anzufallen und mich im Sprung zu verwandeln, hatte sich Edward auf mich geworfen und war mit mir rücklings über die Sofalehne geflogen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später, hatte ich mich dann wieder aus seinem Griff befreit und stürzte erneut auf die Blonde zu, die erschrocken zurückwich. Ich hingegen knallte auf die Fliesen und wurde nun von drei Vampiren zu Boden gedrückt. Alice, Edward und Carlisle waren im Moment nichts weiter als Steine auf meinem Weg. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich erkannte wer wer war, aber eigentlich wäre es mir auch egal gewesen, wenn sich Esme oder Bella auf mich geschmissen hätten. Ich versuchte meine Arme frei zu bekommen, um mich vom Boden abzudrücken, aber sie hatten sie auf meinem Rücken fixiert, so dass ich mich fühlte, als wäre ich in eine Zwangsjacke gehüllt.

Als Blondie dann wohl Gewissheit hatte, dass ich mit drei Vampiren auf mir, nicht mehr an sie heran kam, trat sie wieder etwas näher und beugte sich leicht zu mir herab.

„Und du? Es ist auch dein Kind", sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme hatte etwas einnehmendes, hypnotisierendes. Fast hätte ich geglaubt, das mein Gewissen zu mir sprach. „Du tust einfach was sie will? Lässt dein eigen Fleisch und Blut umbringen?"

Sie hatte ja so recht. Es war auch mein Kind. Natürlich trug Renesmee es in sich, aber irgendwo hatte ich ja doch auch Mitsprache recht. Konnte sie es umbringen, wenn ich es nicht wollte? Oder besser... würde sie das tun? Ich hatte mich ihr nur selten mal widersetzt, würde sie mich einfach übergehen? War ihr mein Wille in diesem Punkt egal? Oder hatte die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht liebte – wie sie selbst sagte – mehr Gewicht, als die, dass ich durchaus bereits Liebe für dieses Kind empfand? Und doch, ihr Wille und der Meine standen sich hier gegensätzlich gegenüber und letzten Endes würde ich nachgeben. Ja, das würde ich tun, denn sie war noch immer der Mittelpunkt des Universums für mich.

Das Zittern ließ langsam nach. Lediglich mein Atem ging noch schnell, doch die Flammen wurden immer und immer kleiner. Ich nahm wieder meine komplette Umgebung war und jetzt war es mir unangenehm, dass ich hier geknebelt auf dem Boden lag. Noch immer hielten sie mich unten, wobei Edward noch am meisten Gewicht hatte. Alice saß lediglich weiter hinten auf meinen Beinen und Carlisle hatte meine Arme gekonnt auf den Rücken gedreht.

Ich drehte so weit wie möglich meinen Kopf und versuchte Edward anzuschauen, aber da ich keine Eule war, kam ich nicht sonderlich weit.

„Könntest du jetzt bitte von mir runtergehen?"

„Damit du wieder auf meine Familie losgehst?!", fragte er zynisch.

Ich schnaubte. „Ich bin Teil dieser 'Familie', nur für den Fall das du das vergessen hast!"

- „Ein Grund mehr, nicht auf deine Familienmitglieder loszugehen!"

Carlisle und Alice zogen sich nun zurück.

„Edward, lass es gut sein. Er wird ihr nichts tun", redete Carlisle auf seinen Sohn ein, dieser aber machte immer noch keine Anstalten mich loszulassen.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Hast du das in seinen Gedanken gelesen?", wollte Alice nun wissen.

„Oh ja", sagte ich daraufhin sarkastisch. „Ich kann euch sagen was ich denke. Ich finde euren Wohnzimmerboden so toll. Ich bleib hier jetzt einfach liegen!"

Dann ließ ich meinen Oberkörper sinken, ließ meinen Kopf mehr oder weniger auf die Fließen knallen und schloss die Augen.

Kurz darauf spürte ich Erleichterung, als Edward meine Arme wieder freigab und sich kurz darauf gänzlich entfernte. Ich hatte aber weder Lust sein Gesicht noch irgendein anderes zu sehen und zog es vor, meine Augen geschlossen zu halten.

„Kommt", befahl Carlisle nun. „Ich denke das war erst mal genug. Das muss sich nun alles erst mal bei uns allen setzen. Wir besprechen das später weiter. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, aber wenigstens ein bisschen ..."

Dann vernahm ich nur noch die leichten Luftzüge und kaum vernehmbaren Schritte, der den Raum verlassenden Vampire. Sogar das Licht ging aus, wie ich unter dem geschlossenen Lid feststellen konnte.

Ich lag noch eine ganze Weile so da. Der Boden war hart und ungemütlich. Wenn ich auf hartem Boden lag, zog ich die Wolfsform vor. Ich konnte nicht sicher sagen, ob ich meinen Wutanfall bereute. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich es wahrscheinlich genauso nochmal machen.

Sieben Jahre lang hatte ich dieses Gefühl nicht mehr gehabt. Diesen Trieb. Die ungemeine Lust einen Vampir zu zerfetzen. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass wir eigentlich natürliche Feinde waren. Ich hatte für Renesmee verlernt, ein richtiger Werwolf zu sein, aber genauso wie man einen Tiger niemals gänzlich zähmen würde, würde ich jemals zu einem Schoßhund verkommen. Noch konnte ich jedoch nicht ahnen, dass dies nur der Anfang war …

Ich vernahm kein einziges Geräusch im ganzen Haus, als ich mich letztlich wieder bewegte. Langsam drückte ich mich vom Boden ab. Ich drehte mich dann auf den Rücken und warf mit leicht erhobenem Oberkörper einen Blick auf das weiße Sofa, das ihm Mondlicht leuchtete.

Ich stieß einen überraschten, wenn auch leisen Ton aus, als ich Nessie auf dem Sofa sitzen Blick machte den Eindruck, als hätte sie mich die ganze Zeit schon beobachtet, wie ich da auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Langsam erhob ich mich, ging auf sie zu und setzte mich neben sie.

„Du bist noch da?"

Sie nickte. „Wo sonst sollte ich sein, Jake?"

Ich wusste, dass diese Antwort zeitlos war und für jedwede Situation galt. Ein „im Bett vielleicht?" wäre also absolut unpassend gewesen und so lächelte ich einfach nur. Sie ließ ihren Blick sinken, nahm meinen Arm und streichelte mir über die Hand.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich dann und das meinte ich auch wirklich so. Das Wenigste was ich wollte, war ihr Sorgen zu bereiten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Nase hoch. Offenbar hatte sie geweint, während ich auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

„Nein, mir tut es Leid. Rosalie hat Recht. Es ist auch dein Kind. Es war falsch von mir diese Entscheidung allein zu fällen."

Dann sah sie wieder zu mir herauf. „Verzeihst du mir?"

Ich sah sie ungläubig an. Was für eine blöde Frage. „Natürlich."

Langsam verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem zarten Lächeln, wenn auch in einem ansonsten traurigen Blick mit verweinten Augen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dieses Kind zur Welt bringe?"

Diese Frage war nun gar nicht mehr so blöd und meine Antwort ließ auch auf sich warten. Ein Teil meines Herzens schrie lauthals „Jaaaa! Jaa verdammt!" und der Andere brüllte vehement „Nein!".

„Ich ...", begann ich dann, verstummte jedoch wieder und seufzte. Ich wand meinen Blick von ihr ab und sah auf die Glastischplatte in der sich der nächtliche Himmel spiegelte.

In meinen Kopf schossen Bilder. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit. Ich sah überall Blut, hörte das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen. Ich sah Bella wie sie zusammensackte. Spürte meine Hände wie sie verzweifelt versuchten ihr Herz zum Schlagen zu bringen. Ich spürte den Schmerz, als ich versagt hatte. Ich sah ihren toten Körper vor mir, so als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich hatte alles verdrängt. Und nun kam es wieder hervor.

Ich wollte Nessies Blut nicht auf meinen Händen haben.

Ich wollte niemals hören, wie ihr Herz verstummte.

Ich wollte ihre Knochen nicht brechen hören.

Ich wollte sie nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen.

„Nein", sagte ich nun bestimmt. Sie sah mich ungläubig an. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, meine Antwort stimmte ja auch in keiner Weise mit meiner Reaktion von vorhin ü legte ihre Hand auf meine Brust und sah mich fragend, ja fast flehend an.

„Jake, bitte sag mir die Wahrheit!", bat sie. „Prägung hin oder her, denk bitte ... BITTE ... nur einmal an dich und sag mir was DU willst!

Ich nahm ihre Hand, legte sie zurück auf ihren Schoß und rückte etwas von ihr weg.

„Du willst wissen, was ich will?"

Sie nickte einige Male.

„Ich kann dir sagen was ich will." Mein Ton hatte etwas aggressives. Ich war mir meinem Willen nun ganz bewusst und wollte, dass sie das spürte. „Ich will dich in einem Stück haben. Lebend. Mit einem schlagenden Herzen. Ich will nicht zusehen, wie du langsam eingehst oder zerrissen wirst."

- „Aber es ist doch gar nicht sicher, dass es so wird. Meine Mutter war während ihrer Schwangerschaft ein Mensch. Ich bin nur ein halber Mensch!"

„Und wenn schon?", gab ich zurück. „Sagen wir, es läuft alles glatt ... und dann? Dann sitzt du da und es zerreißt dich innerlich, dass du die Liebe für dein eigenes Kind vorgeben musst."

Sie sah mich mit glasigen braunen Augen an. „Aber ...", begann sie dann leise und legte ihre rechte Hand an meine Brust, direkt über meinem Herzen. „Aber du liebst es."

Ich lachte ein kurzes bitteres Lachen, schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie dann wieder an. „Da stimmt. Wie könnte ich etwas nicht lieben, dass ein Teil von dir ist?"

„Und wie kann ich etwas umbringen, das du liebst?", stellte sie als Gegenfrage. Ich war verwundert. Sie war zuerst so entschlossen gewesen und jetzt schien ihr ihre eigene Angst und ihre Zweifel egal zu sein. Ich brauchte jetzt nur sagen, dass sie es nicht tun sollte und sie würde das Kind austragen. War dies nicht das was ich wollte? Und wenn sie das dann tat und irgendetwas lief schief? Ich würde so nicht leben wollen und wenn es nur ein ganz kleiner Schaden war, das war es mir nicht wert. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Ihren in meine Hände, dann sah ich sie eindringlich an.

„Renesmee Carlie Cullen", sagte ich bestimmt. „Du möchtest dieses Kind nicht und das hast du selbst gesagt. Bitte tu jetzt nichts was du nicht willst."

„Aber du-", wollte sie gerade kontern, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Ich? Ich will einfach nur dein Bestes und ich will das für den Rest unseres Lebens. Und wenn es zu deinem Besten ist, dass dieses Kind nicht auf die Welt kommt, dann soll es so sein."

Sie antwortete nichts mehr, ließ ihren Blick sinken und leise Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen herunter und berührten meine rostrote Haut. Jetzt erst spürte ich, dass auch welche an meinem Gesicht herunterliefen. Renesmee nickte.

Vielleicht war dies die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens gewesen und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich richtig entschieden hatte...

Einige Stunden später waren wir zu Carlisle gegangen, um ihm unsere Entscheidung mitzuteilen, bevor er zu Arbeit musste. Er ließ es sich nicht sonderlich anmerken, dass ihn diese endgültige Entscheidung doch etwas traf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er insgeheim gehofft, wir hätten anders entschieden.

„Ich werde alles vorbereiten. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, daher werde ich schauen, dass wir das alles heute Abend ... erledigen."

Renesmee hielt meine Hand fester und nickte dann. Ich tat es ihr gleich. Dann verließen wir das Zimmer mit leisen Schritten, keiner von uns sagte etwas. Bis wir dann im Flur stehen blieben. Uns gegenüber stand Bella.

Sie sah uns kurz an, dann senkte sie den Blick und schloss fast gänzlich die Augen. Sie wusste genau was, wir bei Carlisle gewollt hatten. Nessie rührte sich zunächst nicht, dann setzte sie ihren Weg zu ihrem Zimmer fort. Als sie an ihrer Mutter vorbeilief, nahm diese mit einem Mal ihre Hand und brachte sie so zum stehen. „Nessie ...", sagte sie und sah sie dabei besorgt an. „Bitte denke nicht, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist."

Bellas goldene Augen sahen ihrer Tochter direkt an. Nessie erwiderte ihren Blick und schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Du hast recht, ich bin kein Mensch", sagte sie dann verbittert, zog ihre Hand aus der ihrer Mutter und ließ auch meine los, dann lief sie davon und knallte die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich zu. Bella stand da wie geohrfeigt. Wenn sie könnte würde sie jetzt weinen. Sie schluchzte, lehnte sich gegen die Wand, so als ob sie keine Kraft mehr zum stehen hätte und fuhr sich mit der bleichen Hand durch das schöne seidene braune Haar.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und wand den Blick von ihr ab. Der edle Teppich hier im Flur war mir aber durchaus bekannt.

„Jake", sagte Bella, trat näher an mich heran – und umarmte mich dann. Ich war zuerst etwas überrascht und ließ meine Hände in der Luft, dann aber umschloss ich sie. Sie war kalt, aber das war nichts neues, das wusste ich ja eigentlich. Bella schluchzte noch immer. Sie weinte ohne Tränen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella", sagte ich dann leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ dann von mir ab. „Es bringt nichts wenn sich hier jeder Selbstvorwürfe macht. Das ändert nichts. Man kann nur nach vorn sehen."

Ich sah sie mit leicht offenem Mund an und nickte dann. Sie hatte recht und trotzdem ließ es mich nicht los. Dieses Gefühl der Schuld ...

„Und jetzt", fuhr Bella dann fort. „Geh zu Nessie. Sie braucht dich."

Ich sah sie an. Bella versuchte wohl, ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bekommen, aber bei ihr klappte es kaum besser als bei mir. Ich nickte ihr nochmal zu, dann machte ich mich schnell zu Nessies Zimmer auf.

Als ich da so vor der Tür stand, blieb ich abrupt stehen. Ich legte zuerst mein Ohr an die Tür, aber ich vernahm nichts im Inneren. Kein Schluchzen, kein Weinen, aber vielleicht hatte sie ihr Gesicht wieder so sehr in ein Kissen gedrückt, dass die Geräusche vom Stoff verschluckt wurden. Zaghaft klopfte ich an die Tür, aber weder sagte sie etwas, noch öffnete sie sie. Ich umschloss die kalte Türklinke und drückte sie nach unten, dann schlüpfte ich ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Es war hier noch immer dunkel, niemand hatte die Jalousien hochgezogen. Wie erwartet lag Nessie in ihrem Bett, doch bis auf die bronzenen schönen Haare, sah ich eigentlich kaum was von ihr. Sie hatte sich mal wieder bis oben hin zugedeckt und ihr Gesicht tatsächlich in eines ihrer Kissen gepresst. Ich konnte nur anhand ihres Atmens und ihrer Bewegungen erkennen, dass sie wirklich weinte.

Vorsichtig kam ich ihr näher, bis ich letztlich neben ihr auf dem Bett war, doch ich war mir nicht mal sicher ob sie mich überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Ich wanderte mit meiner Hand unter ihrer Bettdecke und übte leichten Druck an ihrer Schulter aus, so dass sie sich zu mir drehen musste. Ihr Anblick tat mir weh. Sie sah schon wieder total verweint aus. Ihr zartes Gesicht war bereits rötlich und einige ihrer Haare klebten an ihrer Haut, ihre Augen waren glasig und Tränen kullerten aus ihnen heraus. In ihrem Blick lag Verzweiflung. Ich versuchte zu lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf, dann wischte ich die Tränen weg und einige ihrer Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie musterte mich die ganze Zeit über traurig und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Ich nahm an, dass sie allein durch das viele Weinen in den letzten Stunden nicht mehr durch die Nase atmen konnte. Nun rückte sie näher an mich heran und legte ihre linke Hand auf meine Brust, dann fuhr sie höher hinauf, über meinen Hals und blieb in meinem Nacken stehen. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie sie mich zärtlich streichelte und ich spürte ein vertrautes Kribbeln.

Dann drückte sie meinen Kopf zu sich herunter, schloss die Augen und küsste mich. Ich schloss meine Augen ebenfalls und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Meine Hände wanderten an ihren Rücken und über ihr Haar und ich drückte sie an mich, dann lösten wir uns wieder langsam voneinander. Renesmee legte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust, direkt über meinem Herzen und ich schlang meine Arme um sie.

Lange Zeit verharrten wir so und irgendwann war sie dann tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und rückte die Decke um uns kurz zurecht, so dass wir beide von ihr bedeckt waren, dann rückte ich wieder an sie heran und umarmte sie. Ich war froh, dass sie es geschafft hatte einzuschlafen. Die letzten Stunden seit ihrer Ankunft und sicher auch die davor, waren sehr anstrengend gewesen und dementsprechend war sie sicher schrecklich müde, dennoch beschäftigten sie die Probleme so sehr, dass sie wohl kaum Ruhe fand. Ich indes war zwar ebenfalls unglaublich müde, aber Schlaf fand ich trotzdem keinen. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich in einem Dämmerzustand. Immer wieder nickte ich kurz ein und öffnete dann wieder die Augen, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. Meine Gedanken waren in diesen Stunden immerzu bei dem was noch kommen würde. Ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass wir so innig hier lagen.

Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie man das Kind aus ihr herausbekommen würde, schließlich war ihr Körper nicht so zerbrechlich wie der eines Menschen. Wenn mir die Bilder ihrer Geburt in den Kopf schossen, wurde mir speiübel. Ich würde mich sicherlich nicht beherrschen können, wenn Carlisle oder irgendein Anderer sie mit den Zähnen aufreißen würde. Allein bei diesem Gedanken entfuhr mir ein leises Knurren, doch Nessie schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Ich warf einen prüfenden Blick auf sie, aber sie kuschelte sich nur noch mehr an mich und seufzte im Schlaf. Ich rückte etwas herunter und legte mein Kinn vorsichtig auf ihren Kopf. _Niemand wird dir wehtun Nessie, dafür sorge ich schon, versprochen …_

Als es dann aber an der Tür klopfte fuhr ich erschrocken zusammen und drückte sie fester an mich, woraufhin sie aufwachte.

„Mhm?", fragte Nessie nur und blinzelte verschlafen. Ich warf einen finsteren Blick über meine Schulter. Bella hatte die Tür geöffnet und mit ihr zusammen traten auch Edward und Carlisle ein.

„Wir wären dann so weit", sagte Letzterer.

Mein Herzschlag nahm an Tempo zu. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein, es hieß doch am Abend. Es konnten unmöglich so viele Stunden vergangen sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Sie sollten wieder rausgehen, damit ich das gesamte Mobiliar vor die Tür schieben konnte um sie zu verbarrikadieren.

Noch vor kurzem hatte ich ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert, weil ich Angst hatte, dass ihr während der Schwangerschaft oder bei der Geburt etwas passieren konnte, jetzt realisierte ich, dass sich damit alles eigentlich nur um einige Wochen nach vorn geschoben hatte. Sie war jetzt kaum weniger in Gefahr, als sie es bei der Geburt sein würde. Schlimmer noch, bei der Geburt war es nicht mal sicher, dass etwas passieren würde, hier aber war es definitiv so, dass man ihr wehtun musste, um das Baby herauszubekommen, man konnte ja keinen normalen Kaiserschnitt bei ihr machen.

Erneut kam aus meiner Kehle ein tiefes Knurren, dieses mal aber deutlich lauter, so dass auch Nessie mich etwas ängstlich anschaute. Ich hielt sie fest im Arm und funkelte die Vampire an der Tür wieder an.

„Renesmee?", sagte Carlisle freundlich und sanft, wohl um sie dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm zu kommen, was allerdings angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich sie fest im Griff hatte nicht möglich war. Sie machte aber auch keine Anstalten sich loszureißen, sie sah mich einfach nur mit einem verzweifelten Blick an. Wahrscheinlich verstand sie mich und wollte zu gleichen Teilen, dass ich sie losließ und das ich sie nicht losließ.

„Jacob", ertönte es von Edward scharf. „Lass sie los."

Ich antwortete nicht, wand einfach nur den Kopf wieder von ihnen ab und legte ihn auf Nessies.

„Jacob!" Er schien immer lauter zu werden, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Nessies Schweigen bekräftigte mich nur noch mehr darin sie nicht freizugeben. Niemand sollte ihr wehtun. Niemand! Ich war so beschäftigt darin mir immer wieder selbst zu sagen, dass ich sie auf ewig beschützen würde, dass ich gar nicht mitbekam wie weitere Vampire das Zimmer betraten.

„Jacob Black!", knurrte Edward nun zum dritten Mal, aber mir war das egal. Ich hielt meine Renesmee fest im Arm, drückte sie so gut es ging an mich, ohne ihr wehzutun und kniff schon die Augen zusammen. Sie sollten einfach nur rückwärts zur Tür raus und alles wäre gut!

Mein Körper zitterte und ich spürte wie sich Tränenflüssigkeit in meinen Augen zu sammeln begann.

„Oh man, verschwindet doch einfach!", flehte ich fast.

„Jake?", hörte ich leise Nessies besorgte Stimme. Sie legte eine ihrer zarten Hände auf meine Wange und sah mir in die Augen. Sofort schossen Bilder in meinem Kopf. Ich wusste nicht, ob es die Vergangenheit war, die sie mir zeigte, oder ob es die Zukunft war, so wie sie sich wünschte. Ich sah mich selbst als Werwolf durch die Wälder rasen und sie saß glücklich lachend auf meinem Rücken. Ein Bild, das mir sehr bekannt war und eben weil es so zeitlos war, konnte ich es nicht zuordnen.

Plötzlich wurde ich jedoch in die Gegenwart gerissen, als kalte Hände nach mir griffen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde ich von Nessie weg gezerrt, woraufhin die Bilder schlagartig aufhörten und ich überschlug mich und knallte auf den Boden neben ihrem Bett. Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich beinahe Sternchen, wusste nicht wo oben und wo unten war, stöhnte und fasste mir mit einer Hand an den Kopf. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um, ich sah gerade noch, wie irgendwer aus der Tür verschwand. Ich wollte gerade hinterher hechten, da bemerkte ich erst, dass ich noch immer festgehalten wurde. Emmett und Jasper hielten mich jeweils an einer Schulter zurück.

„Lasst mich los!", fauchte ich die Beiden an, doch die antworteten nicht, also machte ich mein Anliegen deutlich, in dem ich versuchte mich loszureißen.

„Jetzt bleib doch einfach mal ruhig", sagte Jasper. Es war offensichtlich, dass er versuchte mich mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu beeinflussen, aber egal wieviele Jahrhunderte er diese trainiert haben würde, er würde niemals einen geprägten Werwolf beruhigen, wenn die Person auf die er geprägt war in Gefahr schien.

„Das sagst du so leicht!", schrie ich ihn an. „Ich will dich mal sehen, wenn irgendwelche gestörten Vampire deine Freundin auseinandernehmen wollen!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", konterte Emmett. „Carlisle weiß was er tut, ihr wird nichts passieren."

Ich stöhnte. „Spar dir das Gewäsch, Blutsauger! Carlisle weiß kaum mehr über sie als wir alle!"

„Trotzdem will er ihr genauso wenig wehtun, wie du oder ich oder irgendwer sonst in diesem Haus", redete nun Jasper weiter auf mich ein, während sie beide noch immer nebenher damit beschäftigt waren, mich festzuhalten.

„Es geht mir sonst wo vorbei was er will oder nicht will, lasst mich einfach nur los!"

Wieder keine Antwort. Gut, irgendwann würde ihnen schon die Kraft ausgehen. Zumindest hoffte ich das und versuchte einfach weiter mit aller Kraft mich zu befreien. War natürlich klar, dass Edward Cullen gleich zwei Blutsauger auf mich ansetzen musste.

Die nächsten Minuten waren unerträglich für mich. Ich wusste nicht wie es Nessie ging und was sie mit ihr machten. Ob sie sie schon aufgerissen hatten? Ob ihr Blut schon über den OP-Tisch strömte? Mir wurde ganz schlecht. Und das Furchtbare daran war auch noch, dass ich alles hätte verhindern können. Die Nacht am See war so unglaublich schön gewesen und jetzt verfluchte ich sie. Ich wünschte, es hätte sie nie gegeben. Nein, noch besser. Ich wünschte mich hätte es nie gegeben. Ich wünschte ich würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen.

Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr und ließ mich schlapp nach vorn fallen, so dass ich auf dem Fußboden landete. Emmett und Jasper hielten mich noch immer fest. Ich lag auf dem Bauch und hatte den Kopf zur rechten Wand gedreht. Meine Hand lag direkt neben meinem Gesicht, wenn ich sie ausstreckte, würde ich sicherlich die Tür zumindest anfassen können. Ich atmete schwer und stöhnte kraftlos. Jetzt erst kamen die Tränen richtig. Sie liefen warm über mein Gesicht und landeten dann auf dem Boden.

„Emmett?", bekam ich keuchend heraus.

„Mh?", antwortete dieser.

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist", sagte ich müde. „Und Nessie ist was passiert..." Ich musste kurz schlucken, der Gedanke tat zu sehr weh.„Dann", fuhr ich langsam fort. „Dann will ich das du mich beißt."

„Was?", fragte er fast empört. „Laber keinen Stuss, Jake!"

Doch antworten tat ich dann nicht mehr. Mein Kopf brummte, in meinem Ohr hörte ich nur meinen schnellen Herzschlag und wünschte er würde verstummen. Ich schloss die Augen und wollte in tiefe Dunkelheit versinken. Ich war so dumm. Dass Jasper und Emmett mich nun nicht mehr so wirklich festhielten und sich nun etwas zurück gelehnt hatten, bekam ich gerade noch so mit. Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl und folglich keine Ahnung wie lange ich versucht hatte, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, aber so sehr außer Atem war ich selbst nach tagelangen Märschen und ewigem Sprinten nicht gewesen.

Plötzlich vernahm ich das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür, die scheinbar so hart und weit aufgerissen wurde, dass sie gegen die Wand schlug. Danach folgte ein Poltern, welches ich als rasche Schritte deutete.

Ich war so schnell auf den Beinen und aus dem Zimmer gestürzt, dass Emmett und Jasper mich nicht zu fassen bekamen und trotzdem vernahm ich nur noch ihren Duft im Flur. Ich starrte verblüfft den Gang entlang zur Treppe ins Erdgeschoss, dann wanderte mein Blick zurück zur Tür aus der sie geflohen war. Unten hörte ich wie sie die Terrassentür öffnete.

Die Vampire kamen nun ebenfalls auf den Gang und sahen mich perplex an. Anscheinend waren sie genauso verwundert, über das was da gerade passiert war, wie ich.

Ich funkelte sie finster an, ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und knurrte. Hatten sie ihr wehgetan? War sie deswegen geflohen? Ich hatte keine Zeit zu fragen, ich wollte zu ihr. Gerade spürte ich die kalten Vampirhände erneut an meiner Schulter, da holte ich mit einem Mal fast reflexartig aus und schlug Jasper so hart, dass er rücklings zu Boden ging.

„Hey hey!", rief Emmett und wollte mich festhalten. Mir war jetzt alles egal. Hauptsache ich hatte ihre Griffel nicht mehr an mir. Ich nahm Schwung von unten und schlug ihm mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht, doch er war bei weitem stabiler als Jasper und strauchelte nur kurz.

„Jake!", hörte ich Bella von hinten rufen. Ich spürte, dass sie wohl gleich alle auf mich zu rennen würden. Ob ich Bella auch schlagen würde? Emmett sah mich jetzt auch grimmig an, kein Wunder hatte ich ihm doch gerade eine verpasst.

„Lasst mich einfach zufrieden", fauchte ich, dann machte ich einige Schritte zurück. Er machte indes einen vor. Einer zuviel. Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und sprang durchs geschlossene Fenster.

Ohne es zu wollen landete ich unten auf vier Pfoten. Ich hatte mich im Sprung verwandelt. Eine unkontrollierte Verwandlung war mir seit Beginn meines Werwolfdaseins nicht mehr passiert und nun zweimal in so kurzer Zeit. Ich fühlte mich aber jetzt besser, die Wut war als Wolf anders als als Mensch. Was sich aufgestaut hatte hatte nun Luft bekommen. Ich sah nicht zurück, rannte nur in den Wald. Es war inzwischen dunkel, es regnete und der Boden war dementsprechend matschig. Und Nessie war ganz allein irgendwo im Wald. Ich wusste nicht mal wie es ihr ging. Ob sie verletzt war? Ich konnte aber kein Blut riechen, nur ihren normalen Duft, den ich so sehr mochte. Zügig folgte ich seiner Spur durch den Wald. Es dauerte aber nicht lang, da vernahm ich ihr Schluchzen und dann sah ich sie.

Ich spürte wie tausend Steine von mir abfielen, aber Einige waren noch immer da und lagen schwer auf meinem Herzen. Einige Meter vor ihr verwandelte ich mich zurück und ging dann vorsichtig auf sie zu.  
Renesmee leuchtete im Mondlicht, weil nicht nur ihre Haut fast schneeweiß war, sondern auch ihre Kleidung. Ich konnte nicht mal richtig deuten, was sie da an hatte, weil ich kein Fan von Krankenhäusern war, aber ganz offenbar hatte man sie in eine Art Krankenhauspyjama gesteckt. Hinten war er lediglich mit einigen Knöpfen geschlossen, er reichte ihr bis knapp über die Knie, und ganz offensichtlich hatte sie ansonsten nichts weiter an. Aber gut, inzwischen hatte ich ja weniger an als sie.

Sie kauerte unter einem großen Baum und hatte die Beine angewinkelt, das Gesicht an den Knien vergraben. Mit ihren Armen schien sie sich quasi fast selbst zu umarmen. Ihr langes Haar war triefnass und dementsprechend dunkler als sonst.

„Nessie?", fragte ich vorsichtig, fast flüsternd und setzte mich ebenfalls auf den Boden. Noch immer wusste ich nicht was passiert war und ob sie vielleicht Schmerzen hatte. Ich hatte ja auch keine Ahnung gehabt wie lange sie da drin gewesen war, mir war es wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Ob sie das Baby schon raus geholt hatten und sie deswegen so weinte?

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah mich an. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte ich wissen, doch wieder kam keine Antwort. Ich legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Mh?", fragte ich erneut, nun aber mit zittriger Stimme. Wenn sie nicht bald etwas sagte, würde ich den letzten kümmerlichen Rest meiner Nerven verlieren und wahrscheinlich hemmungslos vor ihr herum heulen.

„Haben sie dir wehgetan?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Was dann?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Ist ... es ... weg?"

Als Antwort ließ öffnete sie ihre Arme und ließ die Knie sinken, so dass ihr Bauch nicht mehr verdeckt wurde, dann legte sie eine Hand darauf. Sie streichelte ihr noch immer rundes Bäuchlein und sah auf es hinab.

„Ich konnte ... nicht", brachte sie nun endlich hervor, dann sah sie mich wieder traurig an. „Ich konnte es nicht umbringen, Jake."

Ich sah sie an, wusste nicht was ich sagen oder wie ich gucken sollte. Freute ich mich darüber? Ja, eigentlich schon. Sehr sogar, denn jetzt würden sie sie nicht mehr in Stücke reißen, jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen, dass unser Kind das nicht für sie tun würde.

Aber ich konnte meiner Freude keinen Ausdruck verleihen und das schien sie zu strich sich durch das nasse Haar und weinte. „Ich ... lag da und sollte eigentlich müde werden, aber ich sah ganz genau was Großvater da alles herum kramte. Ich hatte aber ... keine Angst ... um mich."

Sie stockte etwas beim letzten Satz und sah mich verwundert an. Anscheinend war sie über ihren eigenen Satz erschrocken. Ich konnte spüren wie der Frust und die Trauer der letzten Tage förmlich von ihr abbröckelten.

„Ich ... hatte Angst um mein Kind", stellte sie dann fest und warf nochmal einen Blick auf ihren Bauch, der aber unter dem weißen Stoff etwas verborgen war.

Dann sah sie wieder mich an und plötzlich fing ihre Unterlippe wieder an zu zittern. Sie weinte sie erneut los. Ihr Mund formte sich zaghaft zu einem Lächeln und letztlich lächelte sie richtig und aus ihrem Mund kam eine Mischung aus Lachen und Weinen, als sie mir um den Hals fiel. Ich legte meine Arme um sie und streichelte ihren fast nackten Rücken. Sie hatte eine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf und strich mir durchs Haar.  
Ihre Hand strich über meine Wange.

„Jake?"

- „Mh?"

„Ich liebe dich."

Ich lächelte. Was gab es schöneres als diese drei Worte? „Und ich liebe dich, Nessie", antwortete ich dann aus der Tiefe meines Herzens heraus.

Sie grinste mich fast richtig an. Dann wanderte ihr Blick an mir herab und zwischen drin bekamen ihre Wangen einen rötlichen Schimmer.

„Oh", sagte sie nur kurz, dann machte es ein reißendes Geräusch und sie hatte ein ordentliches Stück ihrer Krankenhausklamotte abgerissen, so das nun zwischen Brust und Hüfte nichts mehr war. Ich hätte es eigentlich auch selbst getan, aber ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da hatte sie mir den Fetzen schon umgebunden.

„Das ist sehr ... zuvorkommend von dir, Nessie", sagte ich etwas beschä grinste verschmitzt und drehte den Oberkörper abwechselnd nach links und rechts, wie ein kleines Kind, dass irgendwas zu sagen hatte, sich aber nicht ganz traute.

„Reiner Eigennutz", meinte sie dann. „Ich will nur nicht, dass Andere sehen, was nur für mich bestimmt ist."

Daraufhin musste ich lachen und legte meine Hände an ihren Hals.

„Gerissenes Mädchen."

- „Dankeschön."

Was für ein herrliches Lächeln, wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte. Ich hoffte, ich würde es jetzt wieder viel öfter zu Gesicht bekommen. Dann wanderte ich mit meiner linken Hand bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln und mit einem kurzen Ruck, hatte ich sie auf meinen Arm genommen. Sie hatte ihre Arme um meinen Hals gelegt und sah mich warm an. Kein Aufschreien, kein Erschrecken. Ganz so als hätte sie damit gerechnet.

Wir schlossen die Augen und küssten uns. Vergessen war der Regen der auf uns herabfiel, die Vampire die wahrscheinlich wütend in der Villa auf meine Rückkehr warteten und die Tränen, die wir Beide in den letzten Stunden so zahlreich vergossen hatten.

Nachdem wir unsere Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, nahm sie ihre Arme von meinem Hals und meinem Gesicht und streichelte sich wieder über den Bauch. Ich hätte es ihr gerne gleichgetan, aber ich hatte ja eine wertvolle Fracht. Langsam trug ich sie im Regen aus dem Wald heraus und dann über die große Wiese bis hin zum Anwesen der Cullens. Im Inneren brannte überall Licht und ich war mir relativ sicher, dass die komplette Mannschaft im Wohnzimmer auf mich lauerte. Sollten sie doch, mir egal.

Als ich dann aber den ersten Fuß auf die unterste Stufe der Terrassentreppe setzte wurde mir doch etwas flau im Magen. Langsam setzte ich weiter einen Fuß vor den Anderen. Nessie hatte inzwischen den Kopf gegen meine Brust gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, hielt sich aber immer noch ihr rundes Bäuchlein.

Als ich dann die weißen Bodenfliesen des Wohnzimmer berührte, wanderte mein Blick ganz langsam nach rechts in Richtung Sofa. Ganz hinten saßen Edward und Bella, rechts von ihnen Alice und Jasper und im Sessel lag Emmett, dessen Freundin hinter ihm stand. Neben dem Sofa und damit uns am nächsten stand Carlisle, der einen Arm um Esme gelegt hatte. In vielen Blicken lag Sorge, aber insbesondere Emmetts, Jasper und Edwards Gesichter konnten ihre Wut kaum verbergen.

„J ...", wollte Bella gerade ansetzen, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„SEID", begann ich das erste Wort laut um sie zum verstummen zu bringen, den Rest sagte ich wieder leiser, „ ... einfach still."

Dann wand ich mich von ihnen ab, öffnete die Kellertreppe, huschte hindurch und schloss sie dann hinter mir wieder. Ich musste das Licht nicht anschalten um die Stufen zu treffen oder den Weg in mein Zimmer zu finden. Erst nachdem ich Renesmee auf mein Bett gelegt hatte, berührte ich die kleine kugelrunde Lampe auf meinem Nachtkästchen, so dass sie in ihrer ersten Leuchtstufe ein kleines rot-orangenes Dämmerlicht in den Raum warf. Anschließend krabbelte ich aufs Bett und legte mich hinter Nessie auf die Seite, so dass ich sie von hinten umarmen konnte. Ich rückte näher an sie heran, hob meinen Oberkörper leicht, reckte meinen Hals und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin sie mit geschlossenen Augen lächelte und ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich gab. Dann fuhr ihre Hand langsam zu ihrer Brust, wo sich die Finger in den weißen Stoff krallten, ein kurzer Ruck und die Knöpfe an ihrem Rücken sprangen auf. Selbiges tat sie mit dem zweiten Stück, das noch übrig war. Etwas verblüfft starrte ich sie an, als sie plötzlich hinter sich griff und mein Teil auch noch wegriss. Danach schmiss sie alles zusammen auf den Boden vor dem Bett. Dann rückte sie wieder näher an mich heran, so dass mein Bauch ihren Rücken berührte, nahm meinen Arm und legte ihn so um sich, dass meine Hand an ihrem Bauch lag. Ich strich vorsichtig darüber. Es fühlte sich schön an und ein ganz neues Gefühl überkam mich. Ich würde bald Vater werden und mein Sohn oder meine Tochter lag hier, zusammen mit der mir wichtigsten Person auf Erden, gut geschützt in ihrem Bauch. Ich konnte keine Bewegungen im Inneren wahrnehmen, aber wahrscheinlich schlief das Kleine bereits, genauso wie seine Eltern, die nun glücklich und zufrieden ins Land der Träume sanken...


	18. Winterzauber

**8 – Winterzauber**

Mein Vater, meine Mutter, Carlisle und Esme, Emmett und Rose, Jasper und Alice ... sie alle und alle anderen Vampire, würden immer gleich aussehen. Das Rad der Zeit war für sie stehen geblieben und eines Tages, könnte man sie wohl nur noch anhand ihrer Erfahrungen oder vielleicht durch einen Blick in die Augen, ihrem Alter zuordnen.  
Und ich? Ich wuchs, ich atmete, ich lebte. Und nun spürte ich langsam, dass ich aufhörte zu wachsen. Langsam, ganz langsam hielt auch mein Rad an. Ich würde für immer jung sein.

Und um so weniger ich mich veränderte, um so mehr fielen mir die Änderungen in meiner Umgebung auf. Die Blätter, die von den Bäumen fielen. Das Laub, dass den Boden auf der Wiese hinter unserem Haus bis in den Wald hinein bedeckte. Wie kleine Farbkleckse, lagen die roten, braunen, gelben und orangenen Blätter auf dem grünen Gras.  
Ich genoss den Wind, der meine marmorne Haut streichelte. Er war angenehm.  
Ich saß im Liegestuhl auf unserer Veranda und sah dem Laub beim Fallen zu. Ich war es leid, im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und irgendwelche Fernsehsendungen oder Filme anzuschauen. Aber viel weiter als auf die Veranda kam ich auch nicht. In gewisser Weise hatte ich wieder zehn Schritte zurück in meiner Entwicklung gemacht und das obwohl ich meinen achten Geburtstag hinter mir hatte. Es war wieder wie früher. Damals, als ich noch klein war, wuchs ich derart schnell, dass ich einfach zuviel Aufsehen erregt hätte, wenn man mich unter Menschen gebracht hätte. Ich hatte letztlich Angst gehabt, mein behütetes Zuhause Vormittags zu verlassen und in die Schule zu gehen, aber irgendwann hatte ich diese neu gewonnene Freiheit lieben gelernt und jetzt war ich schon wieder gefangen in meinem Käfig aus Gold.

Aber es störte mich eigentlich nur, wenn ich wie jetzt irgendwo herumlag und niemand bei mir war. Ich wusste ja für wen ich es tat. Ich wusste das es notwendig war. Und ich wusste, dass ich mir viel Ärger ersparte. Es war viel einfacher, das Baby hinterher irgendwann als neues Geschwisterchen vorzustellen, als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es tat weh, es verleugnen zu müssen, aber es war ja nicht so, als wäre dies etwas Neues für mich. Mein Bauch war inzwischen mehr als deutlich zu sehen und ließ sich unmöglich verbergen. Ich hatte also keine andere Wahl gehabt, als einfach von Beginn des Schuljahrs an fern zu bleiben. Es war eigentlich auch nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, das zu arrangieren, schließlich war mein Großvater Arzt und dementsprechend bewandert darin, eine passende Krankheit, mit einem möglichst komplizierten Namen herauszusuchen und alles glaubwürdig zu verpacken.  
Zu Beginn hatte ich noch gelegentlich Anrufe von Hannah bekommen. Inzwischen waren diese auch längst ausgeblieben, aber wirklich interessante Informationen hatte sie ohnehin nie gehabt.

Bis auf eine: Ich war ganz offenbar nicht die Einzige, die die Schule abgebrochen hatte. Wie Hannah erzählte war Dave inzwischen auch nicht mehr dort. Ich hatte längere Zeit darüber nachgedacht, aber ich fand es überzogen, dass er wegen mir die Schule gewechselt haben könnte. Andererseits war ich irgendwo auch froh darüber. Es würde mir so hoffentlich leichter fallen wieder anzufangen, vorausgesetzt er würde nicht zeitgleich mit mir wieder die Schule besuchen. Bei dem Gedanken entkam mir ein tiefes Seufzen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"  
Verwundert blickte ich zur Seite. Alice lag plötzlich auf dem Stuhl neben mir und lächelte mich sanft an. Ich lächelte zurück. Ich hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ja", antwortete ich. „Ich hab nur... nachgedacht."

„Über?", wollte sie nachhaken.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht ... über alles ... einfach."

Meine Tante hob eine Augenbraue. Die Antwort war alles andere als detailliert gewesen, aber ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie mich nicht weiter löcherte. Wie alle Anderen auch, war sie verwundert über den Verlauf meiner Schwangerschaft. War er zunächst noch dem meiner Mutter fast gleichgekommen, hatten die Ähnlichkeiten schon bald abgenommen. Wäre ich nach ihr gekommen, dann würde mein Kind jetzt schon um mich herum springen. Stattdessen war ich mit der Zeit zwar immer runder geworden, aber Anzeichen einer baldigen Geburt gab es noch keine. In gewisser Weise fühlte ich mich wie ein Planet. Erstens, weil ich einem solchen optisch gleich kam und zweitens, weil die anderen Planeten und besonders die Sonne um mich herum kreisten. Behüteter hätte ich kaum sein können.

Jedoch ... wenn ich jetzt in den Wald marschieren wollen würde und dabei versehentlich auf der Treppe ausrutschen würde, wäre das zwar nicht besonders schön gewesen und vielleicht auch durchaus bedenklich, allerdings war ich mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich höchstens ein fette Mulde in die Erde drücken würde, dem Baby würde nichts passieren.  
Es war gut, dass mein Kind so außerordentlich gut geschützt in mir heranwuchs, aber es bereitete auch Probleme. Denn genau wie es einst bei mir der Fall gewesen war, konnte Carlisle auch jetzt kein Ultraschallbild machen. Ich hätte eigentlich schon gerne gewusst, ob es nun ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war. Ich seufzte erneut.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", hakte meine Tante nochmal nach.

Ich nickte kurz. „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, dann erhob sie sich für Vampir-Verhältnisse recht langsam. „Möchtest du nicht mit reinkommen?"

„Nein", antwortete ich bestimmt. „Ich möchte gerne hier bleiben."

Sie nickte etwas enttäuscht, dann verschwand sie im Haus und ich war wieder allein. Die Sonne warf nun ihr feurig-orangenes Licht auf die Erde. Es war wunderschön. Ich fragte mich, wo sich meine persönliche Sonne gerade so herumtrieb. Es war wirklich verzwickt ... Wenn er nicht da war, vermisste ich ihn, doch manchmal da war ich auch froh um die Ruhe um mich herum, wenn er es nicht war. Das war komisch, denn eigentlich war er es, der mich immer beruhigen konnte, aber seit meiner Schwangerschaft war im Haus immer eine angespannte Atmosphäre, wenn Jake zusammen mit einem oder mehreren Vampiren in einem Raum war.

Ich erinnerte mich an ein Gespräch mit meiner Mutter, das ich vor einigen Tagen zu genau diesem Thema mit ihr gehabt hatte. Jake war nach einem erneuten Zank mit meiner Familie bebend in den Wald gestürmt, um die Einrichtung nicht zu demolieren und ich war daraufhin weinend auf mein Zimmer geflüchtet. Meine Mutter hatte sich kurz darauf auf meine Bettkante gesetzt und mit mir geredet ...

„Warum ist er nur auf einmal so?", hatte ich geschluchzt. Meine Mutter lächelte sanft und wischte mir eine Träne mit dem Finger weg.

„Den Naturgesetzen kann man sich nur schwer entziehen, mein Schatz."

Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Vampire und Werwölfe waren natürliche Feinde, dazu bestimmt sich Gegenseitig zu jagen ... und zu töten.

- „Aber.. das war doch vorher auch nicht so ... seit ich zurückdenken kann, lebt Jake bei uns und es war doch immer in Ordnung."

Meine Mutter nickte. „Nun ...", begann sie langsam. „Er war zu Beginn nicht gerne hier ... damals war er nur hier, um auf mich aufzupassen und heute, ist er hier um bei dir zu sein, aber es ging ihm wohl kaum um die Anderen."

Ich hatte sie mit großen Augen angesehen. Natürlich war mir nicht entgangen, dass er Rosalie nicht mochte, aber das er gar keinen von ihnen mochte, das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

„Aber ... was ist mit dir?", wollte ich dann wissen.

Meine Mutter lächelte bitter. „Ich denke wir sind nur noch Freunde und wenn du nicht wärst, wäre er nicht wegen mir hier."

Ich schluchzte wieder und strich mir einige Haare zurück.

„Nessie ... es hat mich ohnehin gewundert wie _gut_ – sie betonte das Wort extra – Jake all die Jahre mit uns auskam. Irgendwann musste es, denke ich, so kommen."

Ja, über Jahre hinweg hatte Jacob hier mit uns gelebt und sich eigentlich immer sehr gut im Griff gehabt, aber nun kam es fast zwei bis dreimal die Woche vor, dass er zu beben begann und das machte mir Angst. Was wenn die anderen sich irgendwann auch ihrem Instinkt hingeben würden? Er würde keine Chance haben ...

Meine Mutter musterte mich mit besorgtem Blick. „Ich denke ...", sagte sie und sah dabei kurz an mir vorbei. „Wir müssen uns mal seine Artverwandten in der Natur anschauen um das zu begreifen."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Was genau begreifen?"

- „Den Grund, weswegen er erst jetzt so oft ausflippt."

Ich hatte verstanden, nickte rasch und senkte dann den Blick. Im fahlen Mondlicht leuchtete meine weiße Bettwäsche bläulich.

„Weißt du ... Wölfe sind Rudeltiere und beschützen ihre Jungen sehr sehr gut."

Verwundert sah ich auf und fasste mir instinktiv an den Bauch. Wie als wäre meine Handbewegung eine Antwort auf ihre Aussage gewesen, nickte sie erneut.

„Ja, er beschützt nur seine kleine Familie vor seinem natürlichen Feind. Es ist sicher schwer für ihn in diesen Tagen hier zu sein ..."  
„... deshalb ist er auch dauernd fort", beendete ich ihren Satz.

Ein Rascheln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Erwartungsvoll sah ich auf, reckte meinen Hals, so dass ich über das Geländer der Veranda schauen konnte. Jake war nun schon seit einigen Stunden fort gewesen. Wenn er nicht gerade ziellos durch den Wald streifte, weil er es Zuhause nicht aushielt, war er jagen. Es war schon einige Wochen her, dass wir zu zweit am Tisch gesessen und menschliche Kost zu uns genommen hatten. Ich spürte, dass er gern bei mir wäre, aber andererseits hielt ich die Spannungen nicht aus, wenn er im Haus war. Es war eine Zwickmühle und ich musste mich entscheiden: entweder ewiger Streit oder die Sehnsucht nach meinem Jacob.

Dann ein weiteres leises Rascheln im Wald. Und schon kam er in Menschengestalt aus dem Wald spaziert. Zunächst ganz locker, dann machte er aber einen schnellen Sprint nach vorn und ehe ich zweimal Blinzeln konnte schritt er schon die Verandatreppe hoch und kam mit einem sanften Lächeln auf mich zu.

„Guten Abend, Schönheit", säuselte er mir dann ins Ohr und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hallo", antwortete ich nur leise. Ich hatte ebenfalls ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte ich ihn. Die Frage stellte ich beinahe jeden Tag.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Wie immer. Und bei dir? Geht es euch gut?"  
'Euch'. Mein ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln, wenn er das sagte. Ich fand es niedlich, dass er sich schon jetzt so verhielt, als sei unser Kind schon auf der Welt. Er wertete es als vollwertige Person. Das Problem war, dass er es auch bereits so beschützte, als ob es in permanenter Gefahr war. Mein Lächeln verzog sich. Ich konnte die Mundwinkel einfach nicht mehr oben halten. Jake schien es zunächst nicht zu bemerken. Seine Augen strahlten. So wie sie immer strahlten, wenn er mich ansah ... oder nein, sie strahlten noch mehr, jetzt da er meinen Bauch ansah und sanft darüber strich. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.  
Jake ging neben mir in die Hocke und legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch. Scheinbar wollte er versuchen etwas zu hören. Ich musste schmunzeln. Langsam strich ich ihm mit meinen hellen Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar und über seine rostrote Haut. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden.

„Mmh ... kann bitte wer die Zeit anhalten?", nuschelte er leise vor sich hin. Eine Weile verharrten wir so. Die Sonne verzog sich nun schneller hinter den Bäumen und um uns herum wurde es dunkler, jedoch keinesfalls kälter. Wir kamen sehr gut mit der Kälte klar. Die Sonne war fast verschwunden, als Jake langsam wieder die Augen öffnete und mich verträumt ansah. Ich strich ihm weiter über das Gesicht und sah ihm warm an. Zögerlich hob er den Kopf und setzte sich wieder gerade auf. Ich nahm meine Hand weg und legte sie wieder in gewohnter Position auf meinen Bauch.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte er nun.

„Warum?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage.

Er machte ein trauriges besorgtes Gesicht. „Du siehst irgendwie traurig aus."

Na das war durchaus seltsam. Ich wusste ja, dass er in der Dunkelheit besser sah als ein Mensch, aber dass er die Trauer in meinem Gesicht, die meines Erachtens nach ohnehin kaum sichtbar war, in der Dunkelheit erkannte, aber bei Sonnenschein nicht, verwunderte mich dann doch. Vielleicht hatte er sie aber auch gar nicht gesehen. Vielleicht brauchte er nicht zu sehen, zumindest nicht mit den Augen.

Ich senkte den Blick und betrachtete meinen runden Bauch.

„Ich... fühl mich nur so allein."

Ohne aufzusehen, bemerkte ich wie seine Sorge nun angewachsen war. „Aber du bist nicht allein. Du hast doch mich ... und und das Baby und deine Familie."

Ich zog einen leichten Schmollmund. „Aber du bist fast immer weg."

Er öffnete leicht den Mund um etwas zu sagen, dann schloss er ihn wieder und blickte kurz auf die weite Wiese hinaus, dann wand er sich wieder mir zu. „Ich kann von jetzt an auch immer hier bleiben, wenn du das möchtest, Nessie."

Ich schüttelte eifrig den Kopf.

„Nicht?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

„Nicht, wenn du meine Familie zerfleischen willst", antwortete ich frei heraus.

Jetzt klappte ihm der Mund auf. „Aber das will ich doch gar nicht."

- „Das kommt mir aber anders vor."

„Glaub mir, es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist."

- „Du weisst ja nicht mal wie es aussieht."

Ohne ihn noch ein weiteres Wort sagen zu lassen, rückte ich ein wenig nach vorn und legte ihm meine Hand an die Wange. Ich zeigte ihm meine Sicht der Dinge, in der Hoffnung, dass er durch die Bilder auch meine Angst vermittelt bekam. Die Angst, die weniger meiner Familie galt, sondern viel mehr ihm. Ich zeigte ihm eine der vielen Szenen eines Streits. Wie sie alle herum brüllten, wie er letztens zu beben begann und dann in den Wald flüchtete. Wie meine Familie ihn dann ansah und wie ich letztlich Tag für Tag auf ihn wartete, während mein Bauch immer runder wurde.

Als ich fertig war, war nicht ich es, die die Hand von seiner Wange nahm. Er legte zärtlich seine linke Hand darauf und zog sie sanft herunter, dann nahm er sie in beide Hände und streichelte liebevoll über meinen Handrücken.

„Es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht."

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und so sah ich ihn einfach weiter an.

„Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als immer in deiner Nähe zu sein, Renesmee. Immer."

Langsam öffnete ich nun den Mund, doch ehe die Worte herauskamen dauerte es einige Sekunden. „Dann tu es doch", hauchte ich fast.

„Wenn ich das tue ...", setzte er an und schluckte dann. Es schien fast so, als viele es ihm schwer das zu sagen. „Dann kann es sein, dass ich mich nicht mehr im Zaum halten kann, solange die Anderen in unserer Nähe sind."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte ich schon gerechnet. Natürlich war das nicht bereinbar, trotzdem war ich enttäuscht. „Dann kämpfe dagegen an! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du es nicht schaffst einem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Tu es für mich, Jake!"

Traurig sah er mich an. Ich hatte ihn fast angeschrien. „Das liegt in meiner Natur, Nessie", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Na und?", konterte ich etwas zickig. „Es liegt auch in unserer Natur menschliches Blut zu trinken und doch tun wir es nicht. Ich hab damit aufgehört. Unter anderem auch dir zu liebe."

Jetzt nickte er langsam. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. „Okay", sagte er und atmete einmal kräftig aus. „Ich gebe mir von jetzt an mehr Mühe." Und die nächsten Tage verliefen auch bei weitem angenehmer. Morgens saßen wir wieder gemeinsam beim Frühstück. Zwar hielten sich Rosalie und mein Vater nahezu komplett von ihm fern und waren nur selten in Sichtweite, doch Esme und die Anderen schienen ihm keine Probleme zu bereiten. Den Nachmittag verbrachten wir mit ausgedehnten Spaziergängen, bei denen allerdings hauptsächlich nur er lief oder aber wir lagen gemeinsam auf der Veranda, wenn wir nicht gerade zusammen einen Film schauten. Ich wäre zu gerne mal wieder mit ihm Lebensmittel einkaufen gegangen. Das war immer so lustig gewesen, aber leider hatte ich strikten Hausarrest und das auch noch ohne etwas angestellt zu haben. Na ja ... wenn man von meinem dicken Bauch absah.

„Oooohjaa...", kommentierte mein Vater meine Gedanken mit einem zarten Lächeln im Gesicht. Jacob war gerade im Wald. Es war einige Zeit her, dass er gejagt hatte und so hatte er mich darum gebeten eine Zwischenmahlzeit zwischen all der Menschennahrung zu nehmen und ich hatte es ihm erlaubt.

Mein Vater schüttelte sich einige Schneeflocken aus dem Haar. Es war Anfang Dezember. Die Winter hier waren sehr kalt und der Schnee lag bereits sehr hoch.

„Ah", sagte mein Vater plötzlich.

„Mhm?", fragte ich verwundert und musterte ihn. Er kramte in seiner Jackentasche herum, dann zog er ein kleines Buch heraus. Es war nicht übermäßig dick, aber die Farben fielen mir auf. Das Büchlein war zur Hälfte in Babyblau und zur Anderen in Babyrosa gehalten.

„Bitteschön", sagte Edward und reichte es mir. Neugierig griff ich danach und begutachtete den Einband. _'Kleines Vornamenlexikon – Eine Auswahl beliebter und seltener Babynamen'_ stand da in gelben Lettern geschrieben. Die Buchstaben sahen aus, als ob ein kleines Kind sie in ersten Schreibversuchen zu Papier gebracht hätte und es waren auch niedliche Bildchen auf dem Cover. Kleine Sternschnuppen, Wölkchen und Elefanten.

„Für denn Fall, dass du den Namen deines Kindes nicht aus unseren zusammen mixen möchtest."

Ich musste lachen. Meine Mutter hatte mir mal erzählt, wie entsetzt alle reagiert hatten, als sie erfuhren wie ich heißen sollte. Ich fand meinen Namen aber toll. Ich mochte den Klang und die Tatsache, dass ich die Namen meiner Großeltern miteinander vereinte. Soviel Kreativität traute ich mir aber kaum zu und offenbar hatte mein Vater das schon lange in meinen Gedanken gelesen.

„Schon möglich", antwortete er. „Vielleicht hilft es dir ja."

Ich grinste. „Danke Daddy, lieb von dir." Ich streckte mich ein wenig, so dass ich ihn umarmen konnte. Zaghaft legte er seine mir vertrauten Arme ebenfalls um mich. Es war etwas kompliziert. Mein Bauch war im Weg.

Am Abend saß ich dann wieder auf der Veranda und wartete darauf, dass mein Werwolf zurück zu mir kam. Ich hatte das kleine Buch aufgeschlagen gegen meinen Bauch gelehnt und hatte gerade die W-Namen beendet, als ich in den Himmel sah. Es war schon längst dunkel, doch Sterne sah ich keine und das vertraute Rascheln hatte ich auch noch nicht vernommen.

Wo blieb er nur? Er ließ sich ganz schön Zeit, aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass er davor jeden Tag fort gewesen war. Nun war das letzte Mal eine Weile her gewesen und vielleicht blieb er da etwas länger. Dass ihm etwas passiert war, war eher unwahrscheinlich, abgesehen von anderen Werwölfen und Vampiren konnte ihm Niemand sonst etwas antun.  
Und doch wurde ich nun nervös. Ich schlug das Buch zu, erhob mich langsam und lief mit kleinen Schritten zurück ins Haus, wo ich das Buch auf den Wohnzimmertisch legte. Der Fernseher war heute ausnahmsweise mal ausgeblieben. Emmett versüßte sich heute die Nacht nur mit Rosalie. Ich schürzte die Lippen. Warum konnte Jake jetzt nicht einfach durch die Tür kommen und sagen 'Hallo da bin ich!'?

Ich ging nach oben in mein Zimmer und war fast enttäuscht, dass mein Schatz nicht bei mir im Zimmer stand. Langsam wand ich mich meiner Garderobe zu und nahm meinen Wintermantel vom Haken. Er war hellblau mit weißem Plüsch, sowohl am Reißverschluss wie auch am unteren Saum, an den Ärmeln und an der Kapuze. Der Rest bestand aus Samt und wenn man mit den Fingern nach oben fuhr bekam er dunklere Stellen. Manchmal tat ich das aus Langeweile oder eher beiläufig beim Nachdenken.

Ich schlüpfte also in meinen Mantel und anschließend in meine weißen Winterstiefel (ein Pärchen von vielen im Übrigen, ich hatte ohnehin jede Art von Klamotte in rauen Mengen), danach lief ich wieder leise nach unten und schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus. Gut, eigentlich hätte ich mir denken können, dass leise sein bei einer Familie aus Vampiren nichts nützte. Sie hätten schon alle bei der Jagd oder 'abgelenkt' sein müssen, um mich nicht zu bemerken, trotzdem zuckte ich zusammen als Esme plötzlich hinter mir stand.

„Wohin den zu so später Stunde, junges Fräulein?", sagte sie mahnend, jedoch immer noch irgendwie freundlich – Esme eben.  
Wie ein geschlagener Hund drehte ich mich um und sah sie mit großen Augen an (vielleicht half es ja).

„Ein bisschen spazieren."

Sie öffnete die verschränkten Arme, lief auf mich zu und streichelte meine Wange mit dem Handrücken. „Och Nessie, du solltest aber in deinem Zustand nicht alleine im Wald herumlaufen."

Jetzt wurde ich doch etwas sauer und das sah man auch in meinem Gesicht. „Oma, ich bin nicht krank!"

Erschrocken hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah mich zunächst etwas überrascht, dann jedoch wieder sehr warm an. „Das weiß ich doch, Liebes, aber wir wissen nicht, wann es so weit ist. Es wäre besser wenn du hier bleibst."

Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt aus meinem Gesicht. „Danke, ich weiß ihr macht euch nur Sorgen, trotzdem bin ich keine Gefangene und ich hab auch noch einen eigenen Willen. Wenn man es genau nimmt, dann bin ich inzwischen über 18, da habt ihr mir nichts mehr zu sagen."

Gut, ich wusste selbst, dass das eine ziemlich bescheuerte Aussage war, aber irgendwie war sie mir eben doch über die Lippen gekommen.

Wieder streichelte mir Esme die Wange mit ihrer kalten Hand. „Und wenn man es ganz genau nimmt", begann sie freundlich. „Bist du erst Acht geworden und solltest jetzt hoch in dein Zimmer gehen und mit Barbies spielen."

Jetzt musste ich lachen. „Oma ..."

Sie seufzte und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ach Nessie, ich werde dir nicht vorschreiben, wohin du zu gehen hast. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen und uns allen ist es wohler, wenn wir dich in Sicherheit wissen."

„Ich werde nicht lange fortbleiben, Oma. Versprochen."

Esme ließ die Hand sinken und musterte mich ruhig. Ich legte eine Hand an meinen Bauch. „Dem Baby geht es gut. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile da drin bleiben. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Gedanken machen."  
Esme nickte etwas besorgt, dann beugte sie sich vor und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich lächelte, dann machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt, lief die knarzende hölzerne Verandatreppe hinab und stapfte durch den Schnee in den naheliegenden Wald.

Hier war es nun ganz still. Ich hörte kein einziges Tier. Auch die noch übrig gebliebenen Vögel waren stumm um diese Uhrzeit. Und Spuren sah ich auch keine. Offenbar war soviel Neuschnee gefallen, dass Jakes große Spuren nicht mehr sichtbar waren oder aber Edward und Carlisle hatten ihn gebeten möglichst keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, damit der Förster keine Panik bekam.

Die Schneedecke war ziemlich hoch und ich war froh, dass hier im Wald ein großer Teil davon auf den kahlen Ästen der Baumkronen gelandet war, so dass der Boden etwas leichter begehbar war. Die Waterei durch die weiße Masse war 'in meinem Zustand' – wie die Anderen es nannten – auf Dauer ganz schön anstrengend.

Ich dachte einen Moment an meine Schulkameraden. Was sie jetzt wohl gerade machten? Wahrscheinlich waren sie, wie so viele Andere um diese Jahreszeit, Snowboard- oder Skifahren gegangen. Im Winter kamen unzählige Touristen nach New Hampshire und nutzten unseren Schneefall aus. In Forks hatte es immer geregnet, hier war der Niederschlag nicht so hoch, dafür waren die Winter kälter und man konnte sich teilweise vor dem Schnee kaum retten.

Ich seufzte, langsam taten mir die Beine doch weh und ich wünschte irgendwo, ich hätte auf meine Oma gehört und wäre auf der Veranda sitzen geblieben. Müde blieb ich stehen. Der Wind fuhr mir durch mein hüftlanges rötliches Haar. Über mir hörte ich, wie eine Krähe von einem hohen Ast aus in die Luft stieg. Ich hielt es nicht für nötig, deswegen aufzusehen – und bekam just die Quittung: eine ganze Ladung Schnee flog von oben auf mich herab. Ich zuckte zusammen, stieß einen Schrei aus und machte dann einen Satz nach vorn, wo ich gegen eine warme Brust stieß. Starke Arme schlossen sich um meinen zitternden Körper und sofort wurde mir wieder wärmer. Ich sah nicht auf. Legte einfach nur meine Hände an seine Brust, schmiegte mich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er legte sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf und tat es mir gleich.  
Nach einer kleinen Weile begann er mit mir leicht nach links und rechts zu wippen, woraufhin ich noch müder wurde.

„Was ist denn los, Nessie?", wollte er wissen. „Hast du es nicht ohne mich ausgehalten?"

Ich nickte und hörte sein heiseres Lachen.

„Sollen wir dann jetzt nach Hause gehen?"

Jetzt erst löste ich mich von ihm, sah zu ihm empor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte bitte noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Ich komm doch so selten raus."

Er konnte es mir natürlich nichts ausschlagen und nickte mit einem zarten Lächeln. Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass er ganz normal gekleidet war. Er hatte sogar einen Wintermantel und Stiefel an.

„Warum hast du soviel an?", fragte ich neugierig.

Er kicherte. „Darf ich nicht auch mal wie ein normaler Mensch herumlaufen?"

„Doch", antwortete ich etwas beschämt und sah zu Boden. „Ich... es ist nur etwas ungewohnt."

„Schon gut", antwortete er, legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn und hob mein Gesicht, so dass ich ihn wieder ansehen musste, dann beugte er sich zu mir herab. „Und nun? Möchte das Fräulein Renesmee Carlie Cullen lieber so mit ihrem Liebsten spazieren gehen oder wäre eine komfortablere Reise auf dem Sieben-Sterne-Werwolfsrücken angebrachter?"

Der Gedanke ganz normal mit ihm zu spazieren gefiel mir, leider machten meine immer noch etwas schmerzenden Füße mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ich nehm den Wolf", antwortete ich knapp. Jake hob eine Augenbraue, offenbar hatte er etwas anderes erwartet.

„Meine Beine tun weh ... das zusätzliche Gewicht ... du weisst schon."

„Ach so", sagte er kurz. In seinem Gesicht sah ich wieder kurz die Schuld aufblitzen, doch er ließ es nicht zu, dass dieses Gefühl noch mehr zum Ausdruck kam. Rasch zog er sich aus und gab seine Kleider mir, dann verwandelte er sich. Der rostrote Wolf legte sich im Schnee nieder, damit ich so problemlos wie möglich aufsteigen konnte, dann erhob er sich vorsichtig und marschierte langsam mit mir durch den Wald.  
Das sanfte Auf und Ab machte mich müde. Meine Lider wurden immer schwerer, aber ich zwang mich dazu wach zu bleiben. Wenn ich jetzt einschlief, würde er sicher sofort umdrehen und mich nach Hause bringen, dabei wollte ich doch frische Waldluft schnappen und zwar soviel wie nur möglich. Ich legte meine Hand an seine große flauschige Wange und zeigte ihm die Bilder in meinem Kopf. Ich, mit zwei Jahren, wie ich auf seinem Rücken durch den Wald fegte und die Bäume an mir vorbei schossen. Jake verstand sofort. Er brummte kurz, woraufhin ich meine Finger fester in sein Fell grub, dann stieß er sich vom Boden ab und raste nach vorn. Wir sausten durch den Wald und ich fühlte mich seit langem mal wieder richtig frei. Die kalte Luft in meinem Gesicht, die Haare die mir ins Gesicht peitschten, die vorbei schießenden Bäume des Waldes. Es war fast schon ein Traum aus Kindertagen geworden.  
Gemeinsam jagten wir durch den naheliegenden Nationalpark. Tiere denen wir über den Weg liefen machten sich sofort aus dem Staub, Menschen vernahmen wir keine.

Am Rande des Parks wurde er dann langsamer, bis er letztlich stehen blieb. Zu Fuß hätten wir für diese Strecke in menschlichem Tempo sicher zwei bis drei Stunden gebraucht, so aber waren es kaum zwanzig Minuten gewesen.

Wieder legte Jake sich hin und ich rutschte auf dem Rücken über sein Fell und hinab auf den Boden. Ich sah mich um und horchte. Der Wald um uns schien zu schlafen. Gelegentlich wackelte irgendwo ein Ästlein, weil ein Vogel davon geflogen war, mehr jedoch nicht. In der Ferne vernahm ich dann plötzlich Geräusche, die mir zuvor entgangen waren. Ich spitzte meine Ohren, konzentrierte mich noch mehr darauf. Es waren ganz eindeutig Menschen und zwar nicht unbedingt wenige. Instinktiv machte ich einen Schritt zurück, bereit zur Flucht, doch dann stieg mir ein Schwall von Gerüchen in die Nase.

„Nessie?", hörte ich Jake hinter mir, als ich so den Hals reckte und in die Ferne starrte ohne etwas zu sehen, abgesehen von den Massen an Schnee auf den Wiesen rund um den Wald. Wir waren ziemlich am Rand. Ob hier eine Stadt oder ein Dorf in der Nähe war? Abgesehen von Claremont und den anderen großen Städten, waren wir immer nur in Acworth gewesen. Wenn wir weiter weg jagten, dann blieben wir natürlich nur in den Wäldern. Zögerlich drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Mhm?" Ich hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn fragend an, dann erst sah ich, dass er ja nichts an hatte, weil ich seine Klamotten immer noch festhielt.

„Na ja öhm..", sagte er, sah an sich herab und gestikulierte mit den Händen, während er einmal gespielt hustete.

„Oh ... tut mir Leid, Jake", sagte ich und reichte ihm seine Kleider, dann wand ich mich wieder um und machte ein paar langsame Schritte nach vorn. Ich atmete einmal kräftig durch die Nase ein, sog die Luft in meine Lungen, versuchte die fernen Düfte zu erhaschen. Ich roch ganz eindeutig Süßes. Ich warf nochmal einen prüfenden Blick hinter mich. Jake zog sich gerade noch die Schuhe an, sein Mantel lag neben ihm im Schnee. Wieder sah ich nach vorn. Was war da? Ich wollte es unbedingt wissen. Aber man hatte mir strikt den Kontakt zu Menschen verboten. Niemand durfte mich sehen. Aber dort kannte mich wahrscheinlich sowieso Niemand, oder? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einer der wenigen Menschen. die mich in diesem einen Jahr kennengelernt hatten, in diesem Moment unter diesen Menschen war, war sehr gering. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und blickte weiter in die Ferne. Ich würde so gerne wissen, was dort gerade geschah. Und dann fasste ich den Entschluss: ich war alt genug für mich selbst zu entscheiden! Fest entschlossen marschierte ich nun zügig durch den Schnee über die Wiese. Jake sah mir verdutzt hinterher.

„Nessie?", hörte ich ihn noch fragen, aber ich drehte mich nicht um, ging einfach weiter geradeaus über die Wiese. In Windeseile hatte er mich eingeholt und sich vor mich gestellt. Ich blieb stehen und sah ihn mit festem Blick an.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah desinteressiert an ihm vorbei.

Nessie?", sagte er unsicher und sah mich etwas besorgt an. „Nessie?!", kam es dann fordernder. Er legte seine Hände an meine Schultern und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. „Was?!", fragte er nun bissiger.

„Riechst du das nicht?", fragte ich.

„Doch. Wahrscheinlich sogar besser als du. Gerade deswegen sollten wir jetzt gehen."

Ich nickte. „Ja, gehen um zu gucken, was es ist."

Ihm klappte der Mund leicht auf. „Bist du verrückt?"

„Vielleicht", sagte ich und wippte leicht auf und ab.

Er seufzte. „Nessie.. bitte sei vernünftig, du ..."

„Vernünftig?", unterbrach ich ihn. „Das sagt ja gerade der Richtige." Ich verschränkte die Arme und wippte mit dem Fuß.

Er ließ die Arme sinken. „Also gut... aber nur ganz kurz."

Schlagartig verwandelte sich mein ernster Blick in ein Lächeln, ich hüpfte auf ihn zu, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Er strich mir über den Rücken, doch bevor wir noch weiter gehen konnten, ließ ich von ihm ab und spurtete so schnell ich eben konnte davon. Er folgte mir auf dem Fuß.

Nur wenige Minuten später erblickte ich hinter einem Hügel Lichter: ein kleines Dorf. Am Rand des Dorfes sah ich viele kleine Holzstände und kleine Holzhäuschen mit Dächern aus Tannenzweigen, alles war mit Lichterketten verziert. Menschen liefen herum oder standen und aßen oder redeten miteinander. Kinder flitzten lachend zwischen ihnen hindurch. Manche hatten eine Süßigkeit in der Hand. Jetzt roch ich es ganz - und Lebkuchen, Marzipan, Zimt, Schokolade, Karamell.

„Ein Fest", flüsterte ich.

Jake nickte. „Ein Weihnachtsmarkt."

Verwundert sah ich ihn an.

„Das ist eine deutsche Tradition, die nach und nach zu uns herüber trudelt."

„Es ist wunderschön und so ... gemütlich und warm."

„Ja das ist es."

Langsam drehte ich mich zu meinem Freund um. „Jake?", sagte ich und sah ihn flehend an. Er las mir meinen Wunsch wie immer von den Augen ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ooooh nein, nein nein nein", plapperte er hastig. „Das ist viel zu riskant. Wir sagten nur kurz schauen, das haben wir jetzt, also gehen wir jetzt wieder."

Er wollte mich am Handgelenk packen, doch ich zog meinen Arm schnell wieder zurück. „Was soll denn schon groß passieren? Uns wird schon Niemand über den Weg laufen den wir kennen und die anderen Leute sind ja egal."

„Egal?", antwortete er ungläubig. „Schau dich doch an, Nessie."  
Ich blicke an mir herab. Gut, meine Beine hatte ich eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. „Na und? Es gibt genügend Mädchen in... 'meinem Alter', die schon schwanger sind."

Keine fünf Minuten später, spazierten wir händchenhaltend über den Markt. Ich sah neugierig nach links und rechts. Ich fand es so wunderschön hier und fühlte mich eigentlich sehr wohl, wenn Jake nicht so wäre. Er machte einen verkrampften Eindruck und übertrug sein Unwohlsein unweigerlich auf mich. Betrübt starrte ich zu Boden, dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und ich hielt ebenfalls verdutzt an. Er blickte zu einem bestimmten Stand. Wieder eine dieser kleine Holzhüttchen. Auf dem Dach thronte ein Schlitten mit Rentieren. Vor dem Häuschen standen einige runde Stehtische, um die jeweils zwei bis fünf Leute herumstanden und etwas aus bräunlichen Tassen tranken. Ich sah zu Jake empor, er wirkte jetzt nicht mehr so steif, in seinem Gesicht sah ich ein seltsames Leuchten. Irgendetwas schien ihm dort zu gefallen.

„Warte einen Moment", sagte er, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lief nach vorn zum Stand, wo er mit dem Mann hinter der kleinen Theke sprach. Der Mann lächelte, kramte eine dieser stabilen Tassen hervor, befüllte sie mit etwas aus einem großen dampfenden Topf.

Begeistert wie ein kleines Kind mit einem Lollie, kam Jacob dann zu mir zurück und hielt die Tasse mit beiden Händen fest. Kurz warf er noch einen Blick hinein, dann nahm er einen Schluck und schloss dann genüsslich die Augen. Es schien ihm gut zu schmecken.

„Was ist das?", wollte ich wissen. „Kaffee? Tee?"

„Nein", antwortete er zufrieden. „Das ist Glühwein."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Glühender Wein? So was hatte ich noch nicht gehört. „Schmeckt das?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Wie der Name schon sagt, ist da Alkohol drin, ich kann dich also leider nicht probieren lassen. Aber es schmeckt süßlich", erklärte er.

Ich war etwas traurig, aber ich verstand ihn.„Woher kennst du das?"

Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor er antwortete. „Aus Boston. Da war vor einigen Jahren mal ein großer Weihnachtsmarkt."

„Wann warst du in Boston?", fragte ich perplex.

„Lange Geschichte", sagte er, winkte ab und trank seine Tasse mit einigen Zügen leer, dann gab er sie zurück. Als wir jetzt über den Markt schlenderten, war die Stimmung anders. Jake war nun richtig heiter drauf, was ich aber nicht dem Alkoholkonsum zu schob, dafür war es viel zu wenig gewesen. Offenbar hatte ihn das Trinken dieser Tasse Glühwein allgemein glücklich gemacht, weil es etwas Besonderes war.

Er legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte, ich schmiegte mich enger an ihn und so liefen wir von Stand zu Stand. Ich probierte noch verschiedene Dinge aus. Ganz besonders fasziniert war ich von den süßen Sachen wie Lebkuchen und Christstollen. In solchen Momenten mochte ich es kein ganzer Vampir zu sein. Ich war nur wenige Jahre alt und um eine Erfahrung reicher, die meine Familie nie machen würde, egal wie lange sie noch lebten. An einem Stand kaufte ich noch eine kleine handgeschnitzte Schildkröte aus Holz als Andenken.

Als wir letztlich auf dem Weg nach Hause waren, lag ich auf Jakes Rücken auf der Seite und schlummerte zufrieden vor mich hin. Jake lief jetzt deutlich langsamer, so dass wir fast anderthalb Stunden für den Rückweg brauchten. Als er sich letztlich anzog und ich mich müde auf einen Baumstumpf gesetzt hatte, war es weit nach Mitternacht. Ich ahnte schon den Ärger, hoffte aber er würde milde ausfallen.

Die Hoffnung war letzten Endes jedoch vergebens gewesen. Als wir das Haus durch die Verandatür betraten, stand mein Vater wie immer schon mit verschränkten Armen vor uns. Hinter ihm sah ich auch alle Anderen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich Sorgen gemacht, schließlich konnte Alice weder Jake noch mich sehen und so hatten sie ja nicht gewusst, dass ich ihn gefunden hatte und damit eigentlich keine Gefahr bestand.

„Hallo Dad", sagte ich kleinlaut und winkte zaghaft meiner Familie zu. Er sah mich nur grimmig an. Mein Blick fiel auf Esme, die einen schuldigen Blick hatte.

„Ja ganz Recht", sagte mein Vater. „Du sagtest du bleibst 'nicht lange fort', Renesmee."

Ich gab mir unglaubliche Mühe, nicht an unser kürzliches Erlebnis zu denken, doch wie es eben so war, je mehr ich versuchte es zu verdrängen, desto eher dachte ich daran und irgendwann entgleiteten mir sämtliche Details.

„Seid ihr Beiden wahnsinnig?!", schrie mein Vater fast. „Wir sagen du sollst dich verdeckt halten und du spazierst sofort in eine Menschenmasse und präsentierst dich der Welt?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Dad, jetzt übertreib mal nicht. So war es doch gar nicht. Niemand hat uns wirklich beachtet. Da waren soviele Leute, wen interessiert da schon ein junges Mädchen mit ihrem Freund?"

Er nickte zornig. „Ein junges SCHWANGERES Mädchen und ihr zwei Meter großer bulliger Freund", korrigierte er mich.

„Dad ... es war Niemand da der uns kennt. Es ist NICHTS passiert!"

Doch alle Erklärungen halfen nichts, er beruhigte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, er wurde nur noch wütender.

„Und du?", wand er sich an Jake. Ich ahnte Schreckliches. „Hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten sie aufzuhalten? Oder hast du das vorgeschlagen?!"

Jake machte einen empörten Laut. „Du laberst Müll, Blutsauger! Ich hab versucht es ihr auszureden, aber du weißt genau, dass ich ihr nicht wirklich was ausschlagen kann."

Jetzt war mein Vater der, der die Augen verdrehte. Er musterte mich erneut, dann zeigte er mir dem Finger auf die Treppe die in den ersten Stock führte.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer, Renesmee! Du hast Hausarrest bis das Baby auf der Welt ist!"

Ich schnaubte und sah ihn finster an, dann stampfte ich an ihm vorbei zur Treppe. Ich dachte gerade, ich hätte jetzt meine Ruhe und umfasste das Geländer, da sprach mich mein Vater erneut an. Was er aber diesmal von sich gab, verwirrte mich.

„Du brauchst jetzt keine Angst vor mir zu haben, Nessie."

Scheinbar versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, aber ich hatte ja gar keine Angst vor ihm. Genau genommen war ich nur stinksauer auf ihn. Genervt drehte ich mich auf der ersten Stufe zu ihm um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Dad... ich hab keine Angst vor dir."

Verständnislos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Mein Vater sah nun ziemlich verwundert drein. „Aber... du hast es doch eben gedacht ... und das Baby auch."

Ich umfasste meinen Bauch mit beiden Händen soweit es ging. „Das Baby vielleicht, bei dem Geschrei ... aber ich doch nicht."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und trat vorsichtig näher. „Das kann nicht sein ... ich hab doch zwei ..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Langsam sank er vor mir auf die Knie, so dass sein Gesicht auf 'Bauchhöhe' war. Die Anderen traten besorgt näher. Jacob stand uns mit einem Mal am Nächsten, obwohl er zuvor noch an der Tür gestanden hatte.

„Was?!", fragte er nun hektisch. „Was ist los, Edward?! Stimmt was nicht?!"

Mein Vater sah langsam auf und blickte mir ins Gesicht. „Darf ich?"  
Ich nickte nur einige Male, dann legte er seine kühlen Hände vorsichtig an meinen runden Bauch und hielt dann sein Ohr ebenfalls an meine warme Haut. Ich spürte wie mein Herz immer schneller pumpte, doch an das Rasen von Jacobs, kam es nicht heran. Er würde wahrscheinlich bald einen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen, wenn Edward nicht sagte, was los war.

„Edward?", fragte nun auch meine Mutter. „Was ist denn los?"

Mein Vater erhob sich wieder und machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Sofort legte Jake von hinten seine Arme um mich und legte seine Hände an meinen Bauch und sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.  
„Es ... es sind Zwei", sagte mein Vater leise.

„Was?", antwortete ich erschrocken. Zwei? Ich erwartete nicht nur ein Baby, sondern gleich zwei auf einmal? Deswegen war ich also so überdimensional.

„Zwillinge", bestätigte Edward nochmal.

„Oh wow", kommentierte Emmett von hinten rechts. Die Anderen lächelten einfach nur. Jake sagte nichts, sondern hielt mich einfach nur fest. Das konnte ja noch etwas hingeben. Wir hatten schon bei einem Baby bedenken gehabt, dass die Geburt Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, mit Zweien verdoppelte sich das auch noch.

Aber irgendwie war ich auch froh ... ich hatte gleich zwei Lebewesen, die in mir heranwuchsen und denen ich schon bald auf die Welt helfen würde.

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich erst am Nachmittag auf. Der letzte Abend war doch sehr aufregend gewesen und unser 'kleiner' Ausflug ganz schön anstrengend, für Jemanden, der noch zwei Babys im Bauch mit sich herumtrug.

Ich hatte vor einer Weile mein verspätetes Frühstück bekommen, welches auch gut als Mittagessen hätte durchgehen können. Wer frühstückte schon um zwei Uhr Nachmittags? Die Pasta hatte ich aber ganz allein aufessen müssen, ohne Gesellschaft. Jake hatte ich seit heute früh nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo er abgeblieben war, schließlich hatte er erst gestern einige Tiere gerissen. Ob er sich wieder mit meinem Vater gestritten hatte und dann in den Wald gestürmt war? Oder vielleicht fühlte er sich so schuldig mir sogar gleich zwei Lebewesen 'eingepflanzt' zu haben, die mich womöglich umbrachten.

Mir entkam ein tiefer Seufzer. Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen nackten Bauch. Der Schlafanzug spannte so sehr, daher hatte ich ihn einfach aufgeknöpft. Gedankenversunken strich ich über meine bleiche Haut. Wie zur Bestätigung, dass es ihnen gut ging, spürte ich dann eine Bewegung im Innern und lächelte zufrieden.

Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Nachtkästchen. Nach dem Essen hatte ich das Namensbüchlein aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt und dort hingelegt, jetzt griff ich wieder danach und schlug es auf. Es war schon schwer genug einen Namen zu finden, jetzt brauchte ich sogar zwei.

Ich kam nur bis J, da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", brummelte ich zwischen den fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

„Hallo Nessie." Es war meine Tante Alice die da neugierig ihren stacheligen Kopf durch den Türspalt streckte. „Hast du heute schon was vor?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Öhm ... schauen das ich nicht platze?"

Alice kicherte. „Witzbold.

Na gut, wenn du nichts vorhast", fuhr sie dann fort. „Dann hast du eben JETZT was vor." Sie reichte mir ihre zarte Hand und half mir auf, dann zog sie mich ins Bad, wo sie mich auf einen Stuhl drückte und dann in einer schicken Papiertüte herum wühlte. Es war eine dieser mir wohl bekannten Tüten in denen man Designerkleider oder Kosmetika nach Hause trug. Jake hatte mal gesagt, auf jeder dieser Tüten war mit unsichtbarer Schrift 'Ich bin stinkreich und zeige das Jedem!' drauf gedruckt. Irgendwie hatte er Recht.

Alice zog einen hellblauen Bademantel heraus und warf ihn mir zu. Hellbau war quasi meine Farbe, aber was sollte ich damit? Wollte sie mit mir ins Schwimmbad? So?

„Alice ... was-"

„Ah!", unterbrach sie mich und hob mahnend den Finger. „Stell jetzt keine Fragen. Zieh ihn einfach an. Ich dreh mich auch um!"

Gesagt getan. Sie hatte gerade ausgesprochen, da hatte sie sich schon Richtung Tür gedreht und wartete darauf, dass ich den Bademantel anzog. Einen Moment musterte ich ihn noch, dann zog ich das Schlafanzugoberteil aus. Widersprechen konnte ich ihr sowieso nicht.  
Ich schlüpfte also aus meiner Satin-Schlafanzughose und aus meinem Höschen und zog mir den Bademantel über. Er war ziemlich groß, so dass er wenigstens nicht spannte, dafür war er aber ein Stückchen kürzer als ein solches Kleidungsstück es eigentlich war. Sollte das vielleicht aufreizend wirken? Man musste schon auf Medizinbälle stehen, um mich attraktiv zu finden.

Ich hatte gerade die Schleife um meinen Bauch gemacht, da drehte sich Alice auch schon grinsend um. „Sehr schön. Sieht toll aus", sagte sie freudig und strahlte.

„Danke.. aber was soll ich jetzt damit?"

„Ich sagte doch keine Fragen, Nessie", mahnte sie erneut.

Ich seufzte. Meine Tante griff erneut in die Tüte und zog ein schwarzes Tuch heraus. „Soooo."

Alice flitzte hinter mich und bat mir rasch das Tuch um die Augen. Ich wollte gerade wieder fragen, was sie denn nun eigentlich mit mir vorhatte, aber sie würde ja sowieso nicht antworten.

„Perfekt! Und jetzt kommst du schön brav mit mir mit, Kleines."

Sie nahm mich bei der Hand und lief freudig mit mir aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Wir schritten den Flur entlang und dann die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinab. Als Nächstes hörte ich die Kellertür quietschen, dann führte sie mich die Kellertreppe hinab. Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt nach dem Anderen, dann roch ich plötzlich den Duft von Rosen.

Alice Hand war fort. „Alice?", fragte ich unsicher. Hatte sie mich allein gelassen?

„Sch ...sch ...", hörte ich nun eine raue mir bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Warme Hände legten sich an meinen Hals, strichen dann nach oben und streiften das Tuch von meinen Augen. Mir klappte der Mund auf. Vor mir sah ich unseren alten verstaubten Whirlpool. In den sieben Jahren meines Lebens, hatte ich ihn vielleicht ein oder zweimal in Funktion erlebt und da war ich noch klein gewesen. Jetzt glänzte er wie neu, das warme Wasser darin, war bedeckt von roten Rosenblättern und dampfte. Um den Pool herum und auf dem Boden waren ebenfalls Rosen, dazu Rosenblätterspuren und einige kleine Teelichter und rote Kerzen. Es war wunderschön. Deswegen war er also den ganzen Tag fort gewesen.

„Oh Jake ... Jake, das ist ... wunderschön", sagte ich überwältigt.  
Mein Freund lächelte zufrieden. Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Pool. Ich sah ihm kurz in seine leuchtenden Augen, dann öffnete ich den Gürtel meines Mantels und ließ ihn auf den Boden sinken. Wenn da jetzt Kerzen gelegen und er in Flammen aufgegangen wäre, wir hätten es wahrscheinlich nicht mal mitbekommen. Ich versank förmlich in Jakes Augen und er wohl in den Meinen. Seine Hände strichen über meine Arme hinauf zu meinem Hals, dann beugte er sich hinab und legte seine Lippen auf Meine. Da wir ja aber eigentlich vorhatten zu baden lösten wir uns mehr oder weniger widerwillig wieder voneinander. Ich musste gar nicht mehr tun oder sagen. Jake hob mich vorsichtig hoch und stieg mit mir auf dem Arm in den Pool, dann setzte er mich wieder ab. Das Wasser war herrlich, wahrscheinlich hatten sie es kochen müssen, damit es so heiß war, dass es selbst für Jake und mich heiß war. Ich seufzte zufrieden und ließ mich Tiefer sinken.

Jake schlüpfte nun ebenfalls in den Pool.

„Na ist das Wasser warm genug, mein Schatz?", wollte er wissen und grinste breit. Ich musste kichern bei dem Anblick.

„Ja, es ist herrlich. Aber wie komme ich eigentlich zu der Ehre?"

„Na ja", begann er und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, der fast gänzlich im Dunkeln lag. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass die Wände zur Hälfte mit Holz verkleidet waren und in der Ecke hinten eine große Sauna stand, die nie benutzt wurde. Ich hatte mich schon immer gefragt, warum Vampire eine Sauna brauchten. Oder war die nur für mich und Jake? Na vielleicht war sie auch schon beim Kauf des Hauses dabei gewesen.

„Schatz?", fragte Jake nun und sah mich mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an. Offenbar hatte er erzählt und ich hatte nicht zugehört ... Blöde Sauna.

„Ja?", fragte ich lieblich und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

„Also nochmal ... ich wollte dir eine so große Überraschung machen, wie du mir damals, aber da es für den Wald inzwischen zu kalt ist und ich trotzdem Wasser ins Spiel bringen wollte, dachte ich, ich packe den alten Whirlpool mal wieder aus."

Nach dem letzten Wort langte er mit der Hand zur Bedienungsoberfläche und nach einem kurzen 'Klick' fing der Pool gemächlich an vor sich hin zu blubbern.

„Ui", sagte ich lächelnd. Ich hatte sowas schon oft im Fernsehen gesehen, aber obwohl wir einen im Keller stehen hatten, hatte ich noch nie einen Whirlpool benutzt.

„Naaa ... das geht noch besser", sagte er und grinste mir zu. Wieder ein 'Klick' und plötzlich kam eine kleine Fontäne aus der Wand und massierte meinen Rücken.

„Huch!", rief ich aus.

Es fühlte sich herrlich an, jedoch nicht ganz so toll wie Jakes Hände.

„Gefällt es dir?", sagte mein Freund und räkelte sich auf der anderen Seite.

„Ja", antwortete ich. „Aber nicht so toll wie deine Massage."

Er sah mich verwundert an, dann wandelte sich sein Blick. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Er gestikulierte kurz mit den Händen und deutete mir an, ich solle herkommen. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und rutschte zu ihm hinüber. So im warmen Wasser und ohne enge Kleider die meinem Umfang kaum stand halten konnten, fühlte ich mich pudelwohl. Ich wand meinen Rücken Jake zu. Er strich mir über den Rücken und schob mein Haar beiseite. Mein ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln und trotz der Wärme bekam ich sofort Gänsehaut. Langsam begann er nun mich zu massieren. Niemand konnte so gut massieren wie er, da war ich mir sicher. Vielleicht konnte er das aber auch nur bei mir so gut, denn es war nicht notwendig, dass ich sagte, wo er gerade massieren sollte oder wo es mich zwischendurch mal juckte, er wusste es schon vorher. Diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen uns, hatte ich inzwischen lieb gewonnen. Es war ja nichts anderes wie bei meinen Eltern, so fand ich.

Irgendwann wanderten seine Hände dann von meinem Rücken hinunter zu meiner Hüfte. Er legte die Hände an meinen Bauch und strich sanft darüber.

„Hast du dir schon Namen überlegt?", fragte er leise.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich hab das Namensbuch schon dreimal durchgelesen, aber so richtig gefällt mir nichts davon."

„Willst du dir auch was Neues ausdenken?" Eine Anspielung auf meine Mutter. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dazu bin ich nicht kreativ genug, außerdem lassen sich die Namen nicht so schön mischen."

Er sah kurz an die Decke und murmelte etwas, dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder an meinen. „Stimmt. Hast recht."

Ich kicherte.

„Aber..", fuhr er dann fort. „Wir könnten es ja auch traditionell machen und die Kleinen nach ihren Großeltern benennen."

Verwundert drehte ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. „Du würdest deinen Sohn allen ernstes Edward nennen?"

Er druckste herum. „Öhm ... Na ja ..."

„Also nicht", stellte ich fest.

„Wäre es nicht sowieso komisch zwei Edwards im Haus zu haben? Ich meine, da rufst du dein Kind zum Essen und dann steht dein Vater vor dir." Er musste lachen und ich lachte mit.

„Ja, das ist wirklich ein bisschen blöd..."

Und so war das Thema dann auch erledigt ... ohne ein Ergebnis. Wir würden ohnehin zu keinem kommen und es war auch verdammt anstrengend, sich gleich vier Namen zu überlegen, schließlich brauchte ich je zwei weibliche und männliche Namen, falls die Zwillinge das selbe Geschlecht haben würden.

Am Nachmittag saß ich wieder mit meinem zweifarbigen Buch im Wohnzimmer herum. Jake war im Keller und räumte auf. Er hatte darauf bestanden, das allein zu tun, aber ich nahm an, dass Alice ihm half.  
Draußen schneite es dicke Flocken. Es sah aber sehr schön aus, denn sie fielen ganz langsam und es waren nicht zu viele.

„Ja es ist schön", sagte mein Vater mit einem Mal. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören.

„Du sag mal hast du Lust mit uns einen Schneemann zu bauen?"  
Ich sah ihn perplex an. Schneemann bauen? Das hatte er mit mir zuletzt gemacht als ich zwei war. „Im ernst?"

„Aber ja", bestätigte er. „Oder willst du den ganzen Tag hier verbringen?"

„Nein ... ähm ... wer ist 'uns'?

Wie auf Abruf standen plötzlich Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie neben ihm.

„Oh ...", sagte ich. „Aber ich hab doch Hausarrest."

„Die Terrasse gehört zum Haus", brummte Emmett und grinste.

„Außerdem machst du sowieso nicht mit", meinte Rose. „Erstens, weil du dich nicht überanstrengen solltest und zweitens, weil der Schnee bei dir wegschmelzen würde."

Beschämt sah ich zu Boden. „Richtig."

„Na was ist nun?", fragte mein Dad lächelnd.

Etwa zehn Minuten später, lag ich in meinem Liegestuhl auf der Terrasse und sah zu, wie die drei Vampire einen Schneemann nach dem anderen bauten. Die Wiese war nur noch zur Hälfte weiß. Die Schneemänner hatten sogar klassische Karottennasen. Ich kicherte.

„Was ist denn so lustig?"

Erschrocken wand ich meinen Kopf zur Verandatür. Jake stand dort mit verschränkten Armen.

„Die Schneemänner. Hast du schon mal drei Vampire so eifrig im Schnee spielen sehen?" Ich lächelte, aber Jakes Gesicht blieb eisig. Fast eisiger als die Schneemänner. „Jake ... stimmt was nicht?"

Er sah zu den Dreien hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf, ohne mich anzusehen, aber ich wusste, dass es nicht stimmte und befürchtete mal wieder das Schlimmste.

Ob es nun eine selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung gewesen war oder nicht, jedenfalls stiefelte Jake dann zu Rose, Emmett und meinem Dad herüber. Sie hielten alle in ihren Bewegungen inne. Rose hielt eine etwas kleinere Schneekugel in den Händen. Ein Kopf. Emmett und Edward kugelten gerade die anderen zwei Kugeln durch den Schnee und blieben nun stehen.

„Na macht´s Spaß?", fragte er provozierend. Die Drei reagierten nicht. „Darf ich mitmachen? Ist das genehmigt?", fragte er weiter.  
Edward sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Du kannst doch gar nicht mitmachen", meldete sich nun Rose von hinten und spielte auf seine warme Haut an, doch Jake schien so geblendet zu sein, dass er sie wohl falsch verstand.

„Halt die Klappe, dumme Ziege!", fuhr er sie an. Rose reagierte sofort und pfefferte ihm die Schneekugel ins Gesicht, woraufhin er sie an knurrte. Jake begann zu beben, doch Rose schien es nicht zu bemerken und lachte sich schlapp.

„Rose!", mahnte sie Edward. Rose verstummte und sah Jake aufmerksam an.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang!", rief Emmett nun, kam auf Jake zu und packte ihn am Arm.

„FASS.. mich nicht an!", schrie mein Freund ihn an. Das war zuviel.  
Ich erhob mich von meinem Stuhl, lief die Treppe hinab und ging zu ihnen hinüber so schnell ich konnte.

„Hey", rief ich und stellte mich dann vor Jake. „Was soll das?", schrie ich ihn an.

„Was?", fragte er gespielt ruhig.

„Es war so schön bevor du kamst. Warum machst du das kaputt? Kannst du es nicht ertragen, dass du mal anderen das Feld überlassen musstest? Es ist mir doch egal ob du mir jetzt einen Schneemann bauen kannst oder nicht!"

Er seufzte und wurde nun etwas ruhiger. „Nessie ... darum geht es doch nicht."

„Doch", schrie ich wieder und war den Tränen nah. „Doch genau darum geht es."

„Nessie...", sagte er sanft und wollte meinen Arm nehmen, doch ich zog ihn weg.

„Lass mich!"

Dann machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte in den Wald.  
Hinter mir hörte ich noch wie Edward „verdammt" sagte und die anderen meinen Namen sagten, doch ich drehte mich nicht um.

„Renesmee komm sofort zurück!", befahl mein Vater, nun nicht mehr freundlich, sondern deutlich fordernd. „Renesmee!"

Verwundert drehte ich mich während dem Laufen um. Ich sah gerade noch, wie er begann auf mich zu zu rennen und auch wie Jake sich in Bewegung setzte, dann knallte ich erneut gegen eine warme Brust, doch diesmal war sie nicht vertraut.

Ängstlich blickte ich auf. Ich sah in dunkle Augen in einem sehr dunklen Gesicht. Es war ein schönes Gesicht, zu schön für einen Menschen. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar und sah leicht lächelnd zu mir herab. Ich ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück und hatte ganz offenbar den Mund offen, aber ich bekam ihn gar nicht zu.

„Hallo Renesmee Cullen", sagte er freundlich. „Ich bin Nahuel".


	19. Artgenossen oder: Die Einladung

**19 – Artgenossen oder: Die Einaldung**

Eine ganze Weile schon hatten meine Augen das lodernde Kaminfeuer fixiert. Eigentlich war es nicht notwendig. Keinem von uns war hier jemals kalt, aber die Leute, die vielleicht jetzt im Winter vorbei liefen, würden sich vielleicht wundern, wenn hier Tag um Tag kein Rauch aus dem Kamin kommen würde – oder denken wir würden immerzu in Daunenjacken durch das Haus laufen. Aber lieber starrte ich das beruhigende warme falsche Feuer an und zerbrach mir darüber den Kopf, als meinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen, das mich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit seinen dunklen Augen beobachtete, oder darüber nachzudenken, was er just im Moment dachte. Und doch erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich ihm immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. Mein Gesicht sah weg, doch meine Augen huschten herüber. Für ihn musste das nun entweder schüchtern oder arrogant wirken. Mir war beides egal.

Er saß da auf unserem weißen Sofa und hielt die ebenfalls schneeweiße Kaffeetasse in der Hand, wie ein gewöhnlicher Gast, der mal eben zu Besuch da war. In der einen Handfläche, den Teller, auf der die Tasse stand, die Finger der anderen hatten sich um den Griff geschlossen. Doch wir alle wussten, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Gast war. Ganz besonders mein Freund, der nun neben mir saß. Er hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt, während die andere Hand an meinem Bauch lag. Es war fast wie ein überdimensionales blickendes Schild mit der treffenden kurzen und knappen Aufschrift: „Meins".

Trotzdem hatte ich den Vorfall vor der Terrasse nicht vergessen und war immer noch sauer auf ihn. Meine Hände lagen entweder auf dem Sofa oder auf meinem Bauch, jedoch nicht an Jake.  
So einfach würde ich nicht vergessen, dass er immer wieder ausflippte wegen Kleinigkeiten, Neid oder Eifersucht.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mein Kommen nicht angekündigt hatte", sagte unser Gast mit einem leichten Akzent. „Mir blieb leider nicht allzu viel Zeit."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Nahuel", antwortete Carlisle wie immer in ruhigem freundlichen Ton. „Viel wichtiger ist doch: warum bist du hier?"

Nahuel sah kurz auf seine Tasse, dann wanderte sein Blick zu mir und anschließend auf den Tisch, wo er nun sein Getränk abstellte, ehe er endlich sprach.

„Nun ... nachdem wir vor acht Jahren nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren und die Volturi nun von meiner und der Existenz meiner Schwestern wussten, suchten sie uns auf. Sie wollten Informationen ... über den Aufenthaltsort meiner Schwestern ... und meines Vaters. Sie wollten gegen ihn und seine _Experimente_ vorgehen. Ich erzählte ihnen was ich wusste, mit der Bitte meine Schwestern zu verschonen. Um jedoch sicher zu gehen, dass sie meiner Bitte auch nach kamen, entschloss ich mich sie zu begleiten."

An dieser Stelle hielt Nahuel inne und sah auf den schwarzen Kaffee der nun keine kleinen Wellen mehr schlug. Offenbar fiel es ihm schwer, das Geschehene nochmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Er schluckte kurz, dann fuhr er schließlich fort.

„Wir fanden sie. Sie waren noch immer in Südamerika gewesen. Meinen _Vater_ brachten sie sofort um."

Ich hatte keine Zweifel, dass dies kein großer Verlust für Nahuel gewesen war, so wie er das Wort „Vater" aussprach. Mein Blick fiel auf meinen Vater, der die Arme verschränkt an den Sessel lehnte, in dem meine Mutter saß. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es war seine Eltern nicht zu lieben und ihren Verlust nicht zu beklagen, aber ich war natürlich auch anders aufgewachsen als er.

„Was ist mit deinen Schwestern?", wollte Carlisle nun wissen.

„Sie ... sie leben. Sie sind bei den Volturi. Sie tragen keine Schuld an seinen Verbrechen, trotzdem sind sie zu lange unter seinem Einfluss gewesen. Die Volturi wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Und ich auch nicht. Ich blieb bei ihnen. Ich konnte es mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren, dass sie sie umbrachten, sobald ich ihnen den Rücken zukehrte, also blieb ich."

„Du bist ein Volturi?", rief meine Mutter nun etwas entsetzt aus und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel vor. Nahuel nickte nur und sah dann wieder zu Boden. Wieder wanderte mein Blick zu meinem Vater, der nun einen ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck hatte, wenngleich er nicht jedem direkt auffallen würde, mir allerdings schon. Ich sah den Zorn in seinen Augen, er hatte die Lippen geschürzt und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte etwas in seinen Gedanken gelesen, was Nahuel uns noch nicht erzählt hatte.

„Dad?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich hatte keine Lust zu warten bis Nahuel noch einen Brocken Information aus sich herauspresste.

„Ausgerechnet jetzt ...", flüsterte mein Vater dann. Mehr bekam er nicht heraus. Meine Mutter erhob sich von ihrem Platz, stellte sich neben meinen Vater und legte eine ihrer bleichen Hände an seine Wange.

„Edward?"

„Er ist als Bote zu uns geschickt worden", erklärte mein Vater nun. „Die Volturi wollen sehen was aus Renesmee geworden ist, jetzt da sie ausgewachsen ist."

„WAS?!", riefen nun mehrere Stimmen aus, einige nur entsetzt, andere mit Zorn getränkt.

„Es tut mir Leid", versuchte Nahuel sich zu entschuldigen. „Sie wollten Jemanden schicken, da habe ich mich freiwillig gemeldet. Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, dann ein Anderer."

„Ein Anderer, der vielleicht vorschnell gehandelt hätte", mutmaßte mein Großvater weiter.

„Und dabei seine Gliedmaßen verloren hätte ...", fügte Jake dann noch hinzu und funkelte Nahuel finster an.

„Nein, Nahuel", sprach mein Großvater weiter und ignorierte dabei gekonnt Jakes Einwurf. „Es ist schon gut so wie es jetzt ist. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Eigentlich hätten wir damit rechnen müssen, dass sich die Volturi nach Renesmees Geburtstag melden würden und das ihnen eine schriftliche Mitteilung nicht ausreichen würde."

Mein Blick fiel zusammen mit einigen Anderen auf Alice, die unruhig mit dem Fuß wippte.

„Ich hab das nicht kommen sehen ...", war alles was sie sagte und klang dabei so entrüstet, wie ein Schüler der eine Klausur vergeigt hatte.

„Jetzt wissen wir es ohnehin und müssen das Beste daraus machen", sagte Jasper ruhig und legte einen Arm um seine Freundin.

„Ja", antwortete Jake. „Unseren freundlichen Besuch nach Hause schicken und diese Killer ignorieren."

Edward lachte bitter. „Die Volturi kann man nicht einfach ignorieren. Wenn wir ihrer Einladung nicht nachkommen-"

Jake unterbrach ihn. „Einladung? Du nennst DAS eine Einladung?", rief er empört und zeigte dabei auf Nahuel.

„Ja, Jacob, das ist eine Einladung und wir MÜSSEN ihr nachkommen, andernfalls werden sie kommen."

Jake schnaubte. „Pff... das ist mir herzlich egal." Seine Augen fixierten nun meinen Vater, anstelle von Nahuel. Mein Vater wiederrum schürzte die Lippen und sah kurz an die Decke, ehe er wieder Jake ansah.

„Du bist ein Gestaltwandler. Ein Lebewesen, das existiert um die Menschen vor Vampiren zu schützen, unser einziger natürlicher Feind und ausgerechnet DIR ist es egal, dass die Volturi hier herkommen und bei ihrem kleinen _Zwischenstop_ womöglich noch ein Drittel von Acworth umbringen?"

Jake wippte nervös mit dem Bein, dann erhob er sich, scheinbar nicht mehr in der Lage zu sitzen. „Nein, Edward, meine Aufgabe ist es Renesmee zu beschützen!"

„Das hat ja auch Niemand abgestritten", warf meine Mutter nun ein.  
Jetzt starrte Jake meine Mutter an wie ein Auto.

„DU auch noch? Ist euch das Leben eurer Tochter denn vollkommen egal?"

Jetzt wandelte sich Bellas Blick. Er hatte bei ihr einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. „Wenn es etwas auf dieser Welt gibt, das mir wichtiger ist als mein eigenes Leben, dann ist es das von Renesmee!", schrie sie ihn an. Mir klappte der Mund ein wenig auf. So hatte ich sie bis jetzt noch nicht erlebt. Jakes Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen und sein Mund schien zu beben, genauso wie der Rest seines Körpers.

„Schön ... und trotzdem wollt ihr sie in den Tod schicken ...", fauchte er fast.

„Welche Wahl haben wir denn, Jacob?", fragte mein Vater. Doch es war offenbar eine rhetorische Frage und keine, auf die er eine Antwort verlangt hatte, trotzdem gab Jake ihm eine.

„Ich könnte mit Nessie weggehen. In ein paar Stunden sind wir meilenweit von hier entfernt. Bis diese Blutsauger hier auftauchen sind wir längst Auf und Davon."

„Vergiss es", sagte Alice nun, sie hatte immer noch die Arme verschränkt und wurde von Jasper im Arm gehalten. „Demetri ist der beste Tracker und wird euch finden, ganz gleich wo ihr seid."

Doch Jake wog weiter die Chancen ab und hatte prompt ein Gegenargument. „Dann gehen wir dorthin, wo sie uns nicht hin folgen können. Irgendwo wo die Sonne vom Himmel knallt. Uns macht es nichts aus. Nessie glitzert ja nicht wie ein Weihnachtsbaum."

Rosalie lachte sarkastisch. „Das ist aber ein Ort, der auch für uns nicht betretbar ist."

Jake wand sich ihr zu und grinste sie ziemlich bösartig an. „Ich kann gut für sie sorgen, dazu brauche ich euch nicht."

- „Du willst also allen ernstes mit ihr nach Mallorca oder Hawaii ziehen? Wie lange? Selbst wenn ihr dort Jahre bleibt, werden die Volturi euch nicht vergessen haben. Sie werden euch auch in zwanzig, hundert oder zweitausend Jahren noch finden und solange könnt ihr dort nicht bleiben. Du kannst sie nicht solange von ihrer Familie trennen!"

Sicher hätte ich irgendwann gerne mal selbst ein Wörtchen dazu gesagt, schließlich ging es hier darum mich ins sonnige Mallorca zu verschiffen und mich dort für ein paar Jahrtausende zu verstecken, aber irgendwie hatte ich bis jetzt keinen Ton herausgebracht. Ich war nicht mal richtig in der Lage, das Ausmaß dieser ganzen Sache einzuschätzen. Ich wusste nicht richtig, was es bedeuten würde. Wie gefährlich die Volturi wirklich waren. Ich konnte mich zwar noch teilweise an die Geschehnisse von damals erinnern, allerdings wusste ich nur, dass sie damals in relativ großer Zahl erschienen waren und dann mit uns geredet hatten. Es war nicht zu einem Kampf gekommen, sie hatten uns nicht mal angefasst. Wenn ich damals nicht auch die Anspannung und die Angst meiner Familie gespürt hätte, würde ich fast sagen, dass sie eben andere Vampire waren, die sich gern unterhielten. Aber das waren sie nicht und obwohl Jake die Volturi genauso wenig kannte wie ich, schien er sehr große Angst um mich zu haben.

Nachdem ich gedanklich abgeschweift war, widmete ich mich jetzt wieder der Diskussion hier am Tisch, die sich noch immer nicht gelegt hatte.

„Es ist doch gar nicht sicher, dass sie ihr was antun werden", meinte Alice.

„Nicht zu hundert Prozent vielleicht", erwiderte Jake. „Aber zu siebzig mindestens!"

- „Dann nutzen wir die restlichen dreißig und erklären ihnen ganz in Ruhe die Sachlage und das sie nichts zu befürchten brauchen. Sie haben schon einmal auf uns gehört. Sie werden es wieder tun."

„Ja, sie haben davon abgesehen uns alle in Stücke zu reißen, weil du _den da_ noch gerade so im letzten Moment an geschleppt hast", antwortete Jacob und deutete dabei auf Nahuel ohne den Blick von Alice abzuwenden. „Dieses Mal haben wir aber kein Beispiel, keinen Beweis, gar nichts! In unserer Geschichte ist es nie vorgekommen, dass ein Werwolf etwas mit einem Vampir hatte und selbst wenn, es wäre noch immer nicht das Selbe!"

Carlisle kam näher, legte eine Hand auf Jakes Schulter. „Das ist schon richtig, Jacob. Trotzdem haben wir keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen zu den Volturi gehen, ihnen klar machen, dass sie nichts zu befürchten brauchen und hoffen, dass sie uns wie beim letzten Mal zuhören und uns glauben werden."

Mein Freund ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte auf den gefliesten Boden. Langsam erhob ich mich von meinem Platz und lief zu Carlisle herüber. Alle Blicke ruhten jetzt auf mir. Vielleicht würde diese Reise mein Tod bedeuten, vielleicht starben auch alle, die mit mir gehen würden, aber vielleicht war dies auch eine Prüfung die es zu bestehen galt. Die letzte Schranke für den Pfad des Glücks und ich musste sie passieren. Eine andere Möglichkeit – so sehr ich es mir wünschte und so sehr Jake auch versuchte sie zu finden – gab es offenbar nicht und ich wollte nicht für den Tod unzähliger Menschen verantwortlich sein, wenn es wirklich sein konnte, dass die Volturi bei einem Besuch hier in New Hampshire ihre Nahrung aus der Umgebung beziehen würden. Lieber starb ich mit dem Wissen, dass ich damit viele Andere rettete. Ich war mir aber auch bewusst, dass ich weder meine Familie retten konnte, noch Jake oder meine Babys. Wenn ich sterben würde, würden sie wahrscheinlich alle sterben. Carlisle und die Anderen sahen mich gespannt an. Ich sah meinem Großvater unverwandt in seine goldenen Augen.

„Ich will nach Italien gehen" war alles was ich dann sagte. Sofort spürte ich die Kälte im Raum, die auch das Feuer im Kamin nicht beseitigen konnte. Sie war zu präsent und nahm noch mehr zu, als Jakes Wärme hinter mir verschwand. Ohne noch mal etwas zu sagen, stürmte er in sein Zimmer und knallte die Türen hinter sich zu.

Ich saß noch eine ganze Weile mit meiner Familie im Wohnzimmer. Sofort hatten sie sich daran gemacht alles zu organisieren. Vom Kofferpacken bis zur Ankunft bei den Volturi und der Rückreise (auch wenn es die vielleicht nicht geben würde), war innerhalb kurzer Zeit schon alles geplant. Ich hörte jedes Wort, sah jedoch Niemanden an. Augenscheinlich starrte ich auf die Tischkante vor mir. In Wirklichkeit sah ich nur ins Leere. Jacobs Platz hatte nun meine Mutter eingenommen. Ich hatte meinen Kopf an ihre Brust gelehnt und sie strich mir sanft durch mein langes Haar. Obwohl ich inzwischen ausgewachsen war, fühlte ich mich hier noch immer so wohl, wie ein Neugeborenes bei seiner Mutter. Sie hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Ich hatte derweil meine Hände an meinem Bauch und hoffte, dass meine Babys nicht allzu viel von alledem mitbekommen würden, befürchtete jedoch das Gegenteil.

„Nessie", hörte ich dann meine Großmutter sagen. Sie hatte sich neben uns gesetzt und eine Hand auf meinen Schoß gelegt. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist sehr spät. Du hattest einen langen Tag und brauchst deinen Schlaf, auch wenn es schwer fällt."

Ich nickte und richtete mich langsam auf, dann sah ich meine Mutter an. Ihr Mund wurde zu einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Hab keine Angst, meine Kleine. Wir werden dich niemals im Stich lassen. Es wird alles gut werden."

Ich musterte sie und versuchte meinen Mund auch zu einem Lächeln zu formen und irgend so Etwas in der Art wurde er dann auch, aber wirklich überzeugend war es wohl kaum. „Danke, Mommy", sagte ich dann. „Ich hab dich lieb."

Meine Mutter gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, Esme strich mir kurz durchs Haar, als ich an ihr vorbeiging und allen Anderen warf ich noch einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie alle hatten eine zuversichtliche Miene aufgelegt, doch ich war mir sicher, dass sie noch vor hatten einen Schlachtplan anzufertigen, wenn ich schlief. Aber was sollte ich schon tun. Dies war eine Schlacht, bei der ich nicht helfen konnte. Die einzige Person, die jetzt meine Hilfe brauchte und der ich jetzt helfen konnte, befand sich direkt unter mir im Keller, also öffnete ich die hölzerne Tür und ging die wenigen Stufen hinab. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl passierte ich den, inzwischen wieder sauberen und trockenen, Whirlpool und stand schließlich vor Jakes Tür.

Einen Moment lauschte ich noch, aber ich konnte nichts hören und befürchtete, dass er womöglich irgendwie nach draußen gegangen war, daher klopfte ich auch nicht mehr an, bevor ich rein ging.

Im Raum war es dann stockfinster, aber durch meine Vampiraugen konnte ich immer noch sehen, dass er auf dem Bett lag und ich spürte seine Anwesenheit. Langsam ging ich zu ihm herüber und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Der Raum wurde wie immer von einem orange-roten Licht geflutet. Jake lag mit dem Rücken zu mir im Bett und rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand an seine Schulter.

„Jake?"

Keine Reaktion. Ich rüttelte ein wenig, zog und drückte, doch er drehte sich nicht um und ich hatte auch nicht die Kraft ihn umzudrehen. „Jake?", fragte ich erneut, doch natürlich reagierte er noch immer nicht auf mich. „Jake ... Ich weiß genau das du wach bist, du brauchst dich nicht schlafend stellen."

Immer noch nichts. „Och Jake ... jetzt sei doch bitte nicht wütend auf mich, weil ich nicht auf deiner Seite war ..."

Es half einfach nichts, aber gut, ich verschränkte kurz die Arme und ließ meinen Blick über das Bett schweifen, dann kroch ich am Fußende hinein und krabbelte zwischen Jakes massigem Körper und der Wand nach vorn zu seinem Gesicht. Ich hatte mich schon darauf gefasst gemacht, ihn da jetzt im Scheinschlaf vorzufinden und seine Augenlider hochziehen zu müssen, aber offenbar war ich absolut verblendet gewesen, denn Jake stellte sich weder schlafend noch war er in irgendeiner Form wütend. Seine Augen waren nicht geschlossen, sondern offen und sie hatten bis dato wahrscheinlich die Wand fixiert, denn er sah nicht zu mir empor, als ich da so saß. Dass er aber eine Wand anstarrte, war nichts was mich erschrak. Mir klappte der Mund auf und ich sah ihn erschrocken an, denn seine Augen waren glasig und sein ganzes Gesicht nass.

„Jake ...", flüsterte ich besorgt und legte meine Hand an seine Wange. Langsam legte er seine rostrote Hand auf meine, dann schloss er die Augen und einige Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch seine geschlossenen Lider und über sein feuchtes Gesicht. Er weinte stumme Tränen für mich, machte keinen Mucks und ich wusste auch nicht was ich sagen sollte. In all den Jahren, hatte ich ihn noch nie so gesehen. Ich legte mich vorsichtig neben ihn, ohne die Hand wegzuziehen, die er festhielt. Nachdem ich meinen Kopf auf eines seiner Kissen gebettet hatte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder und betrachtete mich eine Weile. Immer wieder liefen ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen. Ich rückte näher an ihn heran, nahm meine Hand von seiner Wange, wischte die Tränen weg und schüttelte dabei kaum merklich den Kopf. Jake seinerseits senkte den Kopf, bis seine Stirn die Meine berührte. Seine Hände wanderten an mein Haar, strichen darüber und verweilten dann in meinem Nacken. Alles was ich nun hörte war gelegentlich leises Schluchzen.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren...", flüsterte er unter Tränen und nun kamen sie auch mir.

„Das wirst du nicht, Jake. Das wirst du nicht", antwortete ich sanft.

„Und wenn doch...", sagte er dann. „Dann werde ich dir folgen."

Erschrocken sah ich auf, nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände und starrte ihn an. „Nein, Jake! Sag sowas nicht", bat ich und versuchte dabei so befehlend wie möglich zu klingen, doch durch die Tränen war es eher ein Flehen als ein Befehlen. Er legte wieder eine seiner Hände auf meine, zog sie sich von der Wange und küsste sie.

„Ich kann ohne dich nicht überleben, Renesmee. Ohne dich ist mein Leben sinnlos."

Ich schluckte kurz, dann setzte ich mich auf und er musterte mich stumm im Liegen. „Versprich mir, dass du nichts Dummes anstellen wirst. Weder in Italien, noch wenn mir irgendetwas passieren sollte", sagte ich nun etwas bestimmender.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und hielt inne, ehe er sich ebenfalls aufsetzte und ich nun wieder zu ihm empor schauen musste. „Das ist ein Versprechen, dass ich dir nicht geben kann, Nessie." Seine Antwort war klar und deutlich und sie kam so sicher aus seinem Mund, wie das Amen in der Kirche. „Wenn die italienischen Blutsauger euch etwas antun wollen, werde ich euch bis zu meinem letzten Herzschlag verteidigen. Wenn es mir nicht gelingen sollte, euch zu retten, dann werde ich euch unmittelbar folgen."

Mir war sofort klar, dass er mit „euch" nicht meine Familie, sondern unsere gemeinsamen Kinder meinte und obwohl ich damit gerechnet hatte, dass er so etwas sagen würde, bestürzte es mich, dass er mir in den Tod folgen wollte. Ich wusste, ich würde ihn niemals davon abbringen, also gab ich es auf und senkte den Blick.

Eine Weile war es still in dem kleinen Kellerraum. Niemand rührte sich und Niemand sagte etwas. Irgendwann spürte ich dann wieder seine Hand, die meine Wange streichelte und sich dann langsam unter mein Kinn schob. Er beugte sich zu mir herab und legte seine wohlschmeckenden Lippen auf meine. Es war ein leidenschaftlicher, kraftvoller Kuss, aber ich spürte auch Verzweiflung in ihm. Und Angst. Ich hätte so gern alles um uns herum vergessen. Alles was vorher war, alles was noch kommen würde. Aber während dieses Kusses hing all das wie ein dunkler Schatten über uns. Es ließ mich nicht vergessen. Es war schön, aber es fühlte sich an wie ein Todeskuss. Ganz so, als würde Jake glauben, dies sei das letzte Mal, dass wir so in trauter Zweisamkeit sein konnten und uns küssten. Er hörte gar nicht mehr auf mich zu küssen und ich wagte es nicht, mich von ihm loszureißen, denn irgendwo teilte ich seinen Glauben. Was, wenn dies wirklich das letzte Mal war, dass wir in diesem Zimmer waren, gemeinsam, eng umschlungen? Was, wenn Nahuel uns keine Einladung überbracht hatte, sondern unser Todesurteil? All die Angst vor der Geburt war nun verflogen. Nun hatte ich Angst, dass es niemals zu einer kommen würde.

Meine Hände lagen nun wieder schützend an meinem Bauch. Jake küsste mich weiter, ließ jedoch nun von meinen Lippen ab, er rutschte hinab zu meinem Hals, wanderte an ihm herab und schließlich auch seitwärts entlang. Ich stöhnte leise auf und drehte mich herum, so dass ich nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Er schob sogleich mein langes Haar beiseite und küsste mich leidenschaftlich im Nacken. Sofort durchflutete mich eine heiße Welle bis in die Zehenspitzen. Er küsste mich unbeirrt weiter. Das es mir gefiel, spornte ihn nur noch mehr an. Seine beiden Hände hielten nun meine Schultern fest, dann glitten sie an meinen Armen herab, was mir Gänsehaut verursachte. An meiner Hüfte ruhten sie anschließend eine Weile, während er weiterhin meinen Nacken liebkoste. Erst einige Sekunden später wanderten sie von meinen Hüften ausgehend wieder hinauf, doch an meiner Brust hielt er sich nicht solange, wie von mir erhofft, auf stattdessen glitt er wieder weiter hinab, bis zum Ansatz meines Shirts, dass er sanft anhob. Langsam verschwanden seine Hände unter ihm, als er sich behutsam daran machte meinen runden Bauch zu streicheln und seine Hände dann letzten Endes auf meine zu legen. Nun hörte er auch auf mich zu küssen und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr, der nun etwas schneller ging als sonst.

Und als wenn das nicht schon schön genug gewesen wäre, spürten ich nun die Bewegungen meiner Kinder in meinem Inneren und Jake spürte sie auch, denn im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie sein Mund sich zu einem zarten Lächeln formte. Es war ein sehr schönes, sanftes Lächeln. Es war ein Lächeln voller Wärme und Güte, voller Stolz und voller Liebe. Es war das Lächeln eines Vaters ...

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte Jake noch immer seine Arme um mich und meinen Bauch gelegt. Ich wollte mich gerade erheben, da zog er mich sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Kissen.

„Noch nicht", murmelte er verschlafen und kuschelte sich wieder an mich.

Ich lächelte. „Jake es ist fast Mittag."

„Ist egal ...", nuschelte er dann.

Ich seufzte und ließ meinen Blick über die mit Holz verkleidete Decke schweifen. Alles was ich hörte war der Wind, der draußen wahrscheinlich wieder Schnee herumwirbelte und irgendwo das Klirren von Tellern. Wahrscheinlich bereitete Esme das Essen für uns vor – oder für unseren Gast.

Mir wurde mulmig. Die gestrigen Gespräche, hatte ich doch für einen kurzen Moment glatt vergessen und jetzt kam mir erst wieder in den Sinn, warum Jacob mich so festhielt. Ich drehte mich nun zuerst auf den Rücken und dann zu ihm und zu meiner Verwunderung wackelte und quietschte das Bett dabei ganz ordentlich. Was war ich zartes Ding doch inzwischen wuchtig geworden.

„Oh ..." war mein einziger Kommentar dazu und Jake grinste mich niedlich an.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Der Bauch macht dich nur noch schöner, als du ohnehin schon bist."

„Ach wirklich?", antwortete ich etwas verwundert.

Mein Freund nickte sanft, dann näherte er sich mir, wir schlossen die Augen und küssten uns.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten und ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah ich wie er sich über mich beugte, mit der einen Hand stützte er sich links von meinem Körper ab, mit der Anderen rechts, damit sein Gewicht nicht auf mir lag.

„Hey...", flüsterte er dann.

Ich lächelte. „Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich."

- „Und ich liebe dich."

Jake sank etwas herab und küsste mich erst auf die Lippen, dann wanderte er immer tiefer, bis er letztlich meinen Bauch mit vielen kleinen Küssen bedeckte. Ich wurde von einem Kribbeln erfasst, dann spürte ich die Bewegungen unserer Kinder.

„Oh, Wow", hauchte ich.

„Was?", wollte Jake wissen und sah mich fragend an.

Zur Antwort nahm ich seine Hand und legte sie auf meinen Bauch, woraufhin er nun noch breiter lächelte. „Der Wahnsinn ..."

Er ließ sich nun noch weiter absinken und stützte sich nur noch auf den Ellbogen, dann legte er seinen Kopf seitlich auf meinen Babybauch und schloss seine dunklen Augen. Ich schloss meine ebenfalls und begann sein Haar zu streicheln. Und so lagen wir dann da. Einige Minuten lang, die dann zu Stunden wurden.

Letztlich stand die Sonne hoch am Horizont, als wir noch immer so verharrten. Ich war inzwischen wieder in einen Dämmerzustand verfallen und ich nahm an das Jake vielleicht wieder eingeschlafen war, aber ich hatte nun auch keine Lust mehr mich zu bewegen. Ich genoss einfach die Zeit mit ihm. Es war so herrlich ruhig geworden um uns herum. Kein Ton zerstörte die Stille. Es war so friedlich und ich wünschte, ich hätte das alles viel früher so intensiv wahrgenommen. Es war in den letzten Monaten so selbstverständlich gewesen, nun erst war mir klar geworden, dass dieses Leben alles andere als selbstverständlich war. Es konnte so schnell vorbei sein und jetzt waren die Chancen groß, dass es das bald sein würde. Eine einsame stumme Träne kullerte aus meinem schokobraunen Auge und rollte über meine zart rosige Wange.

Ja, bald ... sehr bald.

Die Sonne war im Begriff unter zu gehen, als Jacob sich wieder bewegte. Er erhob sich leise und sah mir ins Gesicht. Ich hatte meine Augen zunächst nur einen kleinen Spalt offen gehabt, nun öffnete ich sie ganz.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er mich sanft.

Ich drückte mich mit den Armen nach oben und setzte mich mehr oder weniger aufrecht hin. Als ich dann die Beine bewegte und ganz aufstehen wollte, legte er seine Hand auf mein Knie.

„Ich kann dir was holen."

Ganz offenbar wollte er mich für den Rest unseres Lebens in seinem Kellerzimmer versorgen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Jake", antwortete ich etwas müde. „Ich muss sowieso mal ins Bad."

Er überlegte kurz, dann nickte er und nahm seine Hand weg, so dass ich nun an den Bettrand rutschen und sie auf den Boden stellen konnte. Beim Aufstehen half er mir, dann deutete ich ihm an, dass ich allein laufen konnte.

In der Tat fühlte ich mich allerdings nun doppelt so schwer, wie noch am Vorabend. Ob das aber nun daran lag, dass ich den halben Tag im Bett verbracht hatte oder ob meine Babys einen Wachstumsschub gehabt hatten, konnte ich nicht sagen. So im großen und ganzen schien mein eigener Planet nicht gewachsen zu sein und so schleppte ich mich eben mit müden Beinen die Treppe hinauf. Allerdings verwunderte es mich nicht, dass Jake wenige Sekunden später hinter mir stand und mich stützte.

„Jake ... ich kann alleine gehen."

- „Du siehst so wacklig aus, Schatz."

Ich stöhnte. „Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles."

Ich ging noch drei Stufen hinauf. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar wenige. Jake folgte mir auf dem Fuß. „Jacob ... bitte."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf so weit es ging in seine Richtung. Er stand direkt hinter mir und sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Besorgnis an, wobei Letzteres über wiegte.

Dann hörte ich plötzlich das Quietschen der Kellertür und ein ordentlicher Schwall Licht strahlte uns entgegen. Ich nahm meine Hände vom Geländer und hielt sie mir vor mein Gesicht.

Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Ich konnte für einen Augenblick nichts sehen, ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück und verlor prompt das bisschen Gleichgewicht, dass ich noch hatte. In diesem Moment konnte ich von Glück sagen, dass Jacob direkt hinter mir gestanden war. Ohne Umschweife hatten seine starken Arme mich gehalten, so dass ich nur ein wenig nach hinten kippte, jedoch nicht fiel. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich nun ein bisschen benebelt. Ich musste Jake nun wie ein nasser Sack in seinen Armen vorkommen. Meine Augen waren kaum geöffnet und ich sah alles wie durch einen Schleier. Mein Kreislauf war zusammengesackt.

„Nessie!", rief Jacob besorgt.

„Oh, das tut mir wirklich sehr sehr Leid", hörte ich dann eine zweite Stimme. Sie war mir weniger bekannt, aber der Akzent verriet mir, dass es sich wohl um Nahuel handelte.

„Das ... das wollte ich nicht. Ich hatte Geräusche gehört und dachte ihr bräuchtet Hilfe."

Offenbar war er es gewesen, der die Tür geöffnet hatte. Jake ignorierte seine Worte zunächst. Er schob einen Arm unter meine Kniekehlen und hob mich dann komplett hoch, ehe er mit einem großen Schritt die restlichen Stufen nahm.

„Schönen Dank auch", zischte Jake zu dem Halbvampir, als er mit mir auf dem Arm, an ihm vorbei lief.

Wenige Minuten später lag ich dann mit einem kalten Lappen auf der Stirn auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Unter meinen Kopf und meine Beine hatte man jeweils ein oder mehrere Kissen geschoben und Carlisle tastete fachmännisch meinen Bauch ab. Jacob kniete zwischen Tisch und Sofa und hielt ein Wasserglas an meine Lippen, von dem ich zaghaft trank.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte mein Freund besorgt, als Carlisle seine Instrumente wieder in den Koffer packte.

- „Nein, den Babys geht es gut."

Jakes besorgter Blick wanderte abwechselnd zu mir und zu meinem Großvater. „Und ihr?", wollte er dann wissen.

Carlisle setzte sein „Arzt-Lächeln" auf – jenes Lächeln von dem man nicht sagen konnte ob es nun echt oder falsch war – und antwortet mit seiner beruhigenden sanften Stimme: „Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall. Die Zwillinge, die Streitereien hier im Haus, Nahuels Botschaft. Das ist gerade alles etwas viel für sie. Sie muss sich den Rest des Tages ausruhen, dann sieht die Welt schon bald ganz anders aus."

Anschließend beugte er sich herab und gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach wand er sich ab zum gehen und machte sich in Richtung Flur auf, da kam ihm mein Vater entgegen und hob eine Hand gegen seine Brust um ihn zum Stehenbleiben zu bewegen. Edwards Worte waren mehr ein Flüstern und das Zuhören und Verstehen fiel mir schwer, wo ich doch sowieso schon alles etwas gedämpft hörte und nur spärlich die Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Carlisle ...", sagte mein Vater eindringlich, jedoch flüsterleise. „In ihrem Zustand ...", er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln und die Worte aus sich herauszupressen. „Wird sie da den langen Flug gut überstehen?"

Die Antwort kam dann wahrscheinlich in Gedanken zu ihm, denn hören konnte ich Carlisle nicht, ehe sie beide das Zimmer verließen. Und ich blieb zurück ohne zu wissen, was mit mir eigentlich los war. Ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal schlapp und kraftlos.

Kurze Zeit später war meine ganze Familie permanent um mich herum. Jake kniete noch immer neben mir und hielt meine Hand.

Meine Augen waren für mich beton schwer und so hatte ich nun nachgegeben und sie geschlossen. Ich hörte nur noch gelegentliche Wortfetzen heraus, bis ich letztlich ins Land der Träume sank ...

Sonnenstrahlen wärmten mein Gesicht, als ich meine Lider langsam wieder öffnete. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber ich wusste, dass gerade ein neuer Morgen begonnen hatte. Zaghaft erhob ich mich und warf über die Sofalehne hinweg einen Blick nach draußen. Der Schnee glitzerte im Sonnenschein des Morgens wie ein Vampir. Es sah wunderschön aus.

Ich setzte mich wieder aufrecht hin und begutachtete den Raum. Es sah ruhig und friedlich aus. Eigentlich wie immer. Nur Jake fehlte wohl irgendwie. Ich warf einen Blick hinter mich, dann erst schaute ich auf den Boden neben mir. Dort lag er schlafend. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie lange ich hier schon gelegen hatte und er tat mir Leid.

„Renesmee ...", hörte ich nun meine Mutter sanft flüstern. Sie war so schnell, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte wie sie den Raum betreten hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kam sie zum Sofa und trat vorsichtig von der anderen Seite an mich heran, damit sie nicht auf Jacob treten musste.

„Hi, Mum", sagte ich.

Meine Mutter nahm mich in den Arm und küsste mich aufs Haar.

- „Wie geht es dir? Oh, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, mein Schatz."

„Es geht mir gut, Mum", antwortete ich. Und tatsächlich war es so, dass die Müdigkeit und die Schwäche verflogen waren. Jetzt erst fiel mir wieder ein, was ich ursprünglich machen wollte, als ich den Keller verließ.

„Oh, Mum ... ich muss mal eben ins Bad", sagte ich eilig und rutschte dann bis zum Sofarand nach vorne. Glücklicherweise hatte es auf dieser Seite keine Lehne, so dass ich nirgendwo drüber steigen musste. Als ich mich dann hinstellen wollte, stand meine Mutter prompt neben mir und half mir auf.

„Geht es?", fragte sie und streichelte behutsam meine beiden Arme.

„Ja, Mum. Ist schon okay."

Ziemlich widerwillig ließ meine Mutter mich anschließend los und ich marschierte schnurstracks aus dem Wohnzimmer und dann die Treppe hinauf. Da der Treppenabsatz direkt neben der Küche war, war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Esme auf der ersten Stufe stand, immer bereit mich aufzufangen, sollte ich wieder ins Wanken geraten, doch das geschah nicht.

Ich war froh, dass ich, oben angekommen, in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Natürlich horchten sie von unten, ob es mir gut ging und obwohl sie weit bessere Ohren hatten als Menschen, stellte ich nach wenigen Sekunden fest, dass ich unterbewusst angefangen hatte, mehr Lärm als sonst zu machen. Ich schlug sämtliche Schranktüren förmlich zu, nachdem ich Lappen und Handtücher herausgezogen hatte und pfefferte meine Zahnbürste in den Becher. Sogar das Wasser schien lauter zu plätschern als sonst, aber das kam mir sicherlich nur so vor. Ich drehte gerade den Hahn aus, da glaubte ich Schritte vor der Badezimmertür vernommen zu haben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stieg aus der Dusche. Wahrscheinlich nur Carlisle, der in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen war. Ich band mir ein hellblaues großes Handtuch um, das mit Blumen in einem etwas dunkleren Blauton verziert war. Generell war es mir egal wie meine Handtücher aussahen, aber um ein großes Handtuch nach dem Duschen kam ich nie herum. Die Haare hatte ich noch offen und es tropfte immer wieder etwas Wasser von ihnen herab, als ich mich, so gut es ging, auf den Badteppich kniete um den Kleiderberg zu durchwühlen, den ich mir da vorher hingeworfen hatte. Doch auch als ich unten nur noch den Teppich vor mir und sämtliche Kleidungsstücke zweimal umgedreht hatte, der Büstenhalter war nicht dabei. Ich seufzte entnervt. Hatte ich den doch tatsächlich in meiner Eile, schnell ins Bad zu kommen vergessen. Gut, eigentlich kein Problem, dachte ich mir. Das Bad war ja schließlich nahezu direkt schräg gegenüber von meinem Zimmer. Ich öffnete also die Tür und sah vorsichtig einmal nach links und einmal nach rechts. Ich hatte mich ganz gut in mein blaues Handtuch gewickelt, trotzdem mochte ich es nicht wenn man mich so durch den Gang laufen sah, zumal das Handtuch ziemlich mit meinem Bauch zu kämpfen hatte und daher etwas kürzer ausfiel. Als ich sicher war, dass der Flur vampirfrei war, spurtete ich rasch in mein Zimmer, machte die Tür hinter mir zu und öffnete meinen Kleiderschrank. Ordnung war ja bekanntlich das halbe Leben und Alice liebte Kleider so sehr, wie andere ihre Haustiere, deswegen hatte sie mir schon früh beigebracht auch Ordnung in meinem Leben zu halten und das galt selbstverständlich auch für meine Kleider. Die Unterwäsche lag also seit gut acht Jahren immer ganz unten im Schrank, sorgsam verstaut in einer milchig durchsichtigen Box, die man bequem vor und zurück rollen konnte. Beim ersten Griff in die Kiste hatte ich dann doch tatsächlich den schwarzen BH in der Hand, den ich mit Alice im Sommer in der Stadt gekauft und später mit Jake am See im Wald getragen hatte. Ich ließ den samtenen zarten Stoff durch meine Finger gleiten. Das Schwarz war ein so starker Kontrast zu meiner hellen Haut und doch sah es unglaublich gut aus. Alice hatte so recht gehabt, was die Farbe anging und letzten Endes trug ich den Beweis, dass wir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatten, seit Monaten unter meinen Shirts.

Während die eine Hand langsam den Stoff losließ und der BH damit wieder in der Kiste verschwand, fasste ich mir mit der anderen an meinen Bauch. Inzwischen bereute ich es nicht mehr wirklich, dass wir damals die Verhütung vergessen hatten. Ich konnte nicht mehr nachvollziehen, dass ich das Leben in meinem Bauch zuerst auslöschen wollte und nun wusste ich, dass ich nicht nur ein Kind erwartete, sondern gleich zwei und jetzt da ich mit der einen Hand in meinen Bhs hing, fragte ich mich doch tatsächlich einen kurzen Augenblick, ob da nicht vielleicht auch mindestens ein Mädchen dabei war. Ein süßes kleines Mädchen, wunderhübsch und mit langem seidigem schwarzem Haar. Eines das mehr nach seinem Vater kam, als nach seiner Mutter. Vielleicht hatte es ja die schokobraunen Augen, die ich von meiner Mum geerbt hatte oder doch eher leichte Locken? Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln, soviel bekam ich noch mit. Wie die Tür allerdings hinter mir aufging und wieder geschlossen wurde, war mir komplett entgangen. Erst als ich die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person im Raum spürte, sah ich Richtung Tür. Erschrocken schob ich meine Dessous-Kiste zurück in den Schrank und stand dann auf. Allerdings ein bisschen zu schnell für meinen Zustand, so dass ich anschließend ein wenig zurück taumelte und gegen meinen Schreibtisch stieß, wo ich mich dann mit dem Rücken dagegen lehnte und mit einer Hand abstützte, während die andere mein Handtuch festzurrte.

Die Situation wäre nur halb so schlimm gewesen, wenn mir gegenüber meine Mutter, meine Oma oder eine meiner Tanten gestanden wäre. Sogar bei einem meiner Onkel wäre ich gelassener geblieben. Doch mir gegenüber stand ein besonderer junger Mann. Der offensichtlich einzige männliche Artgenosse, den ich hatte und auch ohne das man es mir gesagt hätte, hätte ich direkt diese seltsame Anziehungskraft gespürt die zwischen uns lag. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und es war vor allem eine komplett andere Anziehung als jene, die ich bei Jake spürte. Bei Jake war es Liebe, hier war es keine. Das hatte ich von Beginn an gespürt. Was uns verband war einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass wir von der selben Art waren und dass wir sonst nie einem anderen Lebewesen begegnet waren, das so war wie wir. Ich schluckte einen Moment. Mein Herz pochte nun bedeutend schneller und das lag nicht nur daran, dass ich erschrocken war.

„Nahuel", begann ich stockend. „Was ... was machst du hier?"

Sein wohlgeformter Mund lächelte und er kam noch ein wenig näher heran, sagte jedoch nichts. Er war ohne Zweifel schön und er machte eigentlich einen freundlichen Eindruck. Trotzdem machte mir gerade diese Freundlichkeit und diese Perfektion an ihm Angst. Hätte ich gekonnt, wäre ich noch weiter zurückgegangen, aber das Möbelstück blockierte mich und so nahm ich nun einfach beide Hände um mein Handtuch über der Brust festzuhalten.

„Spi-spionierst du mir nach?", fragte ich vorsichtig und sah von unten zu ihm empor.

Sein Blick schien an meinem Körper entlang zu wandern. Von unten nach oben wanderten seine dunklen Augen und blieben dann an meinen haften. Was sollte das? Was wollte dieser Kerl von mir? Warum starrte er mich seit seiner Ankunft so penetrant an?

„Hast du etwa Angst vor mir, Renesmee?" Seine Worte rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Erwischt.

„Nein", log ich rasch und senkte dann den Blick etwas, so dass ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sah. Nahuel allerdings schien stattdessen ein „Ja" verstanden zu haben.

„Die brauchst du nicht zu haben. Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich will nur ein wenig mit dir reden. Seit meiner Ankunft hatten wir dazu noch keine Zeit."

Reden? Er wollte nur Reden? Und dazu musst er mich heimlich in meinem Zimmer überfallen?

„Okay", sagte ich und atmete einmal tief aus. Die Tatsache, dass ich es bei ihm nicht mal fertig brachte zu sagen was ich dachte, machte diese Situation für mich nicht unbedingt einfacher.

„Der Tag an dem ich dich traf, war für mich ein ganz besonderer Tag", begann er dann leise zu erklären. Seine Stimme war engelsgleich und seine Worte trieben mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich kein Monster bin."

Jetzt blickte ich langsam auf und sah ihm etwas unsicher in seine dunklen Augen. Sein Blick sah immer noch freundlich aus, doch hatte er nun etwas trauriges an sich.

„Diese Erkenntnis war für mich fast wie eine zweite Geburt. Seit ich denken konnte, wuchs ich in der festen Überzeugung auf, ein Monster zu sein. Eines, das das Leben seiner eigenen Mutter auslöschte. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Dämon, eine Kreatur die nicht existieren sollte und kein Leben verdient hatte. Und jede Halbschwester, von deren Existenz ich erfuhr, bestärkte mich in dem Glauben, den auch sie hatten ihre Mütter getötet. Aber du nicht."

Ich senkte wieder meinen Blick. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, ihm zu sagen, dass auch ich mich manchmal wie ein Monster fühlte, denn eigentlich hatte er ja Unrecht. Auch ich hatte meine Mutter bei ihrer Geburt getötet. Mein Vater hatte sie verwandeln müssen, um ihr Leben zu retten. Aber ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, es ihm zu erzählen. Ich wollte seine Illusion nicht zerstören.

„Deine Familie liebt dich. Genauso wie du bist. Für sie bist du kein Monster", fuhr er fort. „Du hast einen Vater und eine Mutter, die Beide ihr Leben für dich aufgeben würden, die dich lieben."

Wieder sah ich ihn an, doch dieses Mal lag nur Unverständnis in meinem Blick. „Aber du doch auch, Nahuel", konterte ich. „Deine Mutter HAT ihr Leben für dich geopfert, weil sie dich über alles geliebt hat!"

Nahuel sah mich ungläubig an. Er sah etwas verwirrt aus, so als würde er mir meine Worte nicht ganz abnehmen wollen, so als sickerten sie nur zögerlich zu ihm durch.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht." Die Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Hauch. „Aber ich bin allein gewesen, die ganze Zeit."

„Was ist mit deiner Tante?", fragte ich dann. An sie konnte ich mich noch erinnern. Die hübsche Frau mit dem dunklen Hautton und dem langen schwarzen Haar, das zu einem Zopf gebunden war.

„Huilen wollte mir folgen, weil es die letzte Bitte meiner Mutter war, dass sie für mich sorgt. Aber ich bat Huilen mich allein mit den Volturi gehen zu lassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie da mit reingezogen wird. Sie lebt wahrscheinlich noch immer irgendwo in Südamerika. Ich hoffe, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie hat mich jeden Schritt meines Lebens begleitet und mich alles gelehrt, was ich weiß und obwohl ich sie immer an meiner Seite hatte, fühlte ich mich ... allein."

Nahuel hielt inne und musterte mich wieder, dann trat er einen kleinen Schritt näher. Meine Augen wanderten kurz zu seinen Füßen und dann wieder hoch.

„Hattest du dieses Gefühl nie, Renesmee? Allein zu sein?"

Ich schüttelte sachte den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht. Er sah mir tief in die Augen und ich nahm an, dass er hoffte, die Wahrheit darin zu finden. Augen logen nie und sein Blick sank etwas, als er erkannte, dass ich nicht so fühlte wie er.

„Nein", sprach ich es nun auch aus. „Wie könnte ich? Ich habe eine tolle große Familie um mich herum."

Nahuel runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Aber ... sie alle ... sind nicht ... wie du", sagte er zögernd.

Ich strich mir mit der einen Hand über den Oberarm des anderen Arms. „Ich weiß", antwortete ich. „Manchmal ... da merke ich schon, dass ich anders bin. An Sommertagen kann ich nicht mit meiner Familie Spaziergänge machen oder Baden gehen. Ich kann mit ihnen an speziellen Tagen nicht in ein Restaurant zum Essen gehen. Aber das sind alles Dinge ... all diese Dinge, die ich nicht mit ihnen unternehmen kann, kann ich mit Jacob unternehmen."

Mein Gegenüber schien enttäuscht zu sein. Er hatte vielleicht noch einen Funken Hoffnung gehabt, dass ich auch so froh über einen Artgenossen war wie er. In der Tat freute es mich ja irgendwie, dass ich nicht so einzigartig war, wie zunächst angenommen, aber so sehnsüchtig vermisst hatte ich einen anderen Halbvampir eigentlich nie. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich das getan, wenn es Jacob nicht gäbe, aber glücklicherweise sah die Realität anders aus. Ohne das ich es richtig steuerte, rutschten meine Hände hinunter zu meinem Bauch und strichen darüber. Nahuel war dies nicht entgangen.

„150 Jahre habe ich gewartet", sagte er leise und starrte dabei ins Leere. „Auf Jemanden wie dich. Und nun bin ich ein Jahr zu spät..."

Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, Nahuel. Auch wenn du ein Jahr eher gekommen wärst. Ich habe schon immer Jacob gehört. Einen richtigen Zeitpunkt für dich, hat es nie gegeben."

Die Worte fielen mir nicht schwer, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie für ihn vielleicht wie Faustschläge waren. „Es tut mir Leid", fügte ich noch hinzu, dann ging ich mit gesenktem Blick an ihm vorbei zurück ins Bad.


	20. Volturi

**20 – Volturi**

Am nächsten Tag berieten wir uns ein letztes Mal. Zu diesem Zweck, hatten wir uns wieder mal im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen und auf dem gläsernen Tisch hatte unser Organisationstalent Alice einige Papiere ausgebreitet. Darunter einige Fahr- und Routenpläne, sowie Prospekte für Flüge und Hotels. Dass sie Einiges bereits in der ersten Nacht nach Nahuels Ankunft besprochen hatten, wusste ich.

„Es sollte kein Problem sein für uns alle Tickets in der ersten Klasse zu kriegen", sagte Alice mit ihrer hohen schönen Stimme. Sie hatte einen freundlichen, ja gar fröhlichen Ton angeschlagen. Wüsste ich nicht zu Hundert Prozent, dass diese Reise mitunter wie ein Sargnagel für mich sein könnte, hätte ich angenommen sie plane gerade eine nette Urlaubsreise für uns Alle. Vielleicht hätten wir das ja mal alle zusammen machen können ... Urlaub. Ich seufzte. Jacob strich mir mit seinen großen Händen an der Hüfte entlang und drückte mich ein wenig an sich.

„Das ist sicher auch für Renesmee besser. Da ist mehr Platz zwischen den Sitzen und generell ist die erste Klasse etwas leerer."

Ich sah sie an und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Meine Tante lächelte zufrieden zurück.

„Wir werden gar nicht für Jeden einen Platz brauchen", warf mein Vater plötzlich ein, sodass die Anderen ihn nun verblüfft anstarrten.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte meine Mutter.

„Auch wenn wir alle zusammen gehen, werden wir niemals in der Lage sein da heil herauszukommen, wenn die Volturi nicht mit sich reden lassen. Es ist besser die Opfer so gering wie möglich zu halten."

„Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass Irgendjemand hier in aller Seelenruhe zu Hause bleibt, während die Anderen in Gefahr schweben", meldete sich nun Rose zu Wort und sprach damit aus, was wahrscheinlich einige Andere dachten.

„Ich denke, dass es das Beste ist", gab mein Vater zurück. Er war sehr bestimmt und ruhig in seinem Ton, doch sein Blick verriet, dass ihm das nicht unbedingt leicht fiel. „Die Volturi warten schon seit langem darauf, dass Einige von uns sich ihnen anschließen. Sie werden es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Nessie als Druckmittel zu benutzen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen."

„Und das bedeutet im Klartext?", hakte meine Mutter nach.

„Alice und Jasper werden in jedem Fall hier bleiben."

Alice starrte ihren Bruder an und Jasper musterte seine Freundin und danach Edward. Alle Anderen wechselten zwischen den Betroffenen hin und her.

„Alice ...", begann mein Vater dann etwas stockend zu erklären. „Aro will deine Gabe seit langem für sich gewinnen. Wir haben dieses Mal nichts gegen sie in der Hand. Wir würden ihnen Tür und Tor öffnen. Du musst fortgehen und niemals zurückkommen."

„Aber ... ich", stotterte Alice, doch mein Vater schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Du wirst uns sowieso nicht mehr helfen können. Deine Gabe funktioniert in Nessies Gegenwart nicht."

Ich war erschrocken über die Entschlossenheit, mit der mein Vater sich durchsetzte. Alice sah aus wie ein geschlagener Hund. Sie blickte traurig zu Boden. Könnte sie weinen, sie hätte es sicher getan. Jasper nahm sie in den Arm und sah Edward finster an.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte dieser daraufhin. Es schien ihm wirklich Leid zu tun und die Anderen wussten, dass er ja irgendwie auch Recht hatte.  
Eine Weile sagte Niemand etwas. Alice sah noch immer traurig zu Boden, während sie von Jasper im Arm gehalten wurde. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und drückte sie zärtlich an sich. Die schwarzen Augen meines Vaters lagen auf ihnen beiden.

„Also dann ...", meldete sich nun mein Großvater zu Wort, damit wir nicht gänzlich in Stille versanken und die Besprechung weiter gehen konnte. „Machen wir weiter?"

Edward schluckte und nickte, dann sah er Emmett an.

Dieser hob seine großen Hände. „Oh ... nein nein nein ... DAS lass ich mir nicht nehmen."

Mein Vater sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Du kannst gegen sie nicht ankommen. Wenn wir da heil raus kommen, dann nicht durch einen Kampf, sondern nur durch Verhandlung."

„Weisst du wie egal mir das ist? Ich lass mir das nicht entgehen. Wenn sie nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen, werde ich wenigstens noch Einige mit mir nehmen oder willst du etwa kampflos draufgehen?"

Meine Mutter sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Dann ... tu es für Rose. Verzichte auf den Kampf. Für sie", versuchte Edward Emmett dazu zu bringen uns nicht zu begleiten.

Mein Blick huschte zu Rose. Sie sah Emmett einfach nur an. Ich konnte ihren Blick nicht richtig deuten, aber Angst sah ich nicht darin.

Emmett drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr herüber. Einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen, dann änderte sich Emmetts Ausdruck. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln und Rosalies taten es ihnen gleich, dann huschten ihre Augen wieder herüber zu Edward, der auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Ich begleite Emmett", sagte Rose entschlossen. „Ich kann Nessie nicht allein lassen." Ihre Augen wanderten zu mir herüber. Rosalie lächelte mich warm an und ich versuchte es zu erwidern, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie soeben gesagt hatte, dass sie für mich in den Tod gehen würde.

Edward seufzte. „Also gut ... weiter ... Carlisle?"

Carlisles Augen wurden größer. Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass Edward ihn auch aussortieren würde. „Ich komme mit."

Edward nickte und wollte gerade zum Nächsten, als Carlisles Stimme erneut ertönte. „Aber ... ich möchte, dass Esme hier bleibt."

Meine Großmutter sah Carlisle fragend und traurig an. Ihre Hände lagen an seinem Arm. „Carlisle... -"

„Nein ... bitte."

So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen war er immer der gewesen, der allen Hoffnung gab, der sein wundervolles Lächeln selbst dann aufsetzte, wenn Andere am Verzweifeln waren und er hatte es damit vielen leichter gemacht. Doch nun war sein Blick flehend ... und bangend. Er nahm Esmes Hände von seinem Arm und legte sie in seine, dann sah er sie warm an.

„Ich möchte, dass du Alice und Jasper begleitest. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, dich in den Hallen der Volturi zu sehen. Nichtmal für eine Sekunde. Das ist kein Ort für dich."

Es fiel Esme schwer die Fassung zu wahren. Verzweiflung lag in ihren Augen und Sehnsucht. Sie wollte Carlisle begleiten, ganz gleich wohin er ging. Dann jedoch sank ihr Blick. Carlisle strich ihr über den Rücken und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar, ehe er sie näher zu sich zog, so dass ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben war.

„Danke", war alles was er sagte.

„Also gut ... dann weiter ...", fuhr Edward fort, so dass unsere Blicke von den Beiden abgewendeten wurden. Es waren nicht mehr viele übrig, die er überhaupt noch ansprechen konnte und bei allen die übrig waren, hatte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass die Frage, ob sie mitkämen überhaupt im Raum stand. Doch mein Vater drehte sich nun tatsächlich zu meiner Mutter um. Sie schien ebenso gedacht zu haben wie ich, umso verwirrter sah sie ihn nun an.

„Was ... wieso? Edward ...", stotterte sie. Sie schien fast empört zu sein.

„Du bist genauso wie Alice eine Zielscheibe für den Willen der Volturi. Deine Gabe ... Aro will dich für sich gewinnen. Als Wache der Volturi. Als Schutzschild."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich werde mein Kind begleiten."

Hier stand mein Vater auf verlorenem Posten. Er würde meine Mutter niemals umstimmen können, das wusste er. Und so gab er auf und wand sich damit dem Letzten zu.

Jakes Augen wurden fast zu kleinen Schlitzen, als Edwards Blick auf ihm lag.

„Die Frage kannst du dir sparen", gab er Edward zornig zu verstehen.

„Du wirst in einem Raum mit mehreren Dutzend Vampiren sein. Allein. Ohne dein Rudel."

„Hör auf den Boss zu spielen, Edward. Ich komme mit!", fuhr er meinen Dad an und hielt meine Hand fester.

Edward knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah einen Moment weg. Er schien zu befürchten, dass Jacob uns bei den Volturi Probleme bereiten würde, aber hatte er ernsthaft geglaubt, er könne ihn umstimmen?

„Nein", antwortete mein Vater auf meine Gedanken.

Jacob schnaubte abfällig. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Du sitzt hier und erzählst uns, was wir zu tun oder zu lassen haben? Es muss doch jeder für sich selbst entscheiden, ob er bereit ist, das eigene Leben für einen Anderen zu opfern. Ich würde keine Sekunde zögern."

Jetzt hob Edward wieder den Kopf und sah Jake in die Augen. „Ich ebenfalls."

Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da war Emmett schon aufgestanden und klopfte sich mit einer Hand gegen die breite Brust. „Na aber Hallo! Für Nessie doch immer!"

Rosalie sah zu ihm hinauf und dann zu mir. Sie sagte nichts, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie genauso wie Emmett dachte.

Meine Augen schweiften hinüber zu Alice, die noch immer von Jasper im Arm gehalten wurde. Ihr Blick war traurig und nachdenklich. Sie musste sich furchtbar schlecht fühlen, hatte mein Vater ihr doch gerade ins Gesicht gesagt, sie sei ein nutzloser Klotz …

Am Abend vor dem Flug, fand unsere letzte gemeinsame Jagd statt. Wir waren alle furchtbar hungrig und durstig und hielten es für besser in diesem Zustand nicht zu den Volturi zu gehen.

Unsere Gruppe hatte sich schon in alle Winde verstreut, als ich im Halbdunkel durch den Wald lief. Vor einem Baumstumpf kam ich zum stehen. Ich schob den Schnee darauf zur Seite und setzte mich auf das Holz.

Selbst gejagt hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr, auch wenn ich es vermisste. Meine Familie war der Meinung, dass es zu gefährlich war in 'meinem Zustand'.

Also saß ich nun hier und wartete auf meine Mahlzeit. Jake hatte es sich sogar angewöhnt, vorher zu fragen, auf was ich denn Lust hätte. Würde ich hier nicht mitten im schneebedeckten dunklen Wald sitzen, hätte ich fast geglaubt, ich säße in einem ganz speziellen Restaurant, wo man einem frisch verstorbene ausblutende Tiere al a carte brachte. Ich kicherte in mich hinein.

„Was ist so lustig?", vernahm ich dann eine Stimme und drehte mich zu ihr herum. Nahuel kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor, lächelte und wischte sich beim Näherkommen die letzten Reste seiner Mahlzeit mit einer Handbewegung vom Mund. Sein Blick war zunächst auf dem Boden gerichtet, dann erst auf mir.

„Nichts besonderes", antwortete ich und sah wieder nach vorn. Der Halbvampir kam näher und stellte sich neben mich. Ich warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Schon fertig?", fragte ich.

„Ja", antwortete er.

„Was war es denn?"

- „Nur ein Fuchs."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Reicht dir das denn?"

Nahuel lächelte mich etwas unverständlich an. „Wie bitte?"

„Na ja ...", sagte ich dann. „Jemand der es gewohnt ist, Menschen auszusaugen, für den ist doch ein Fuchs nur ein kleiner Happen."

Nahuel schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise, dann stützte er sich mit einem Arm an meinem Baumstumpf ab. Da der aber nicht sonderlich groß war, zog ich es nun vor zu stehen. Er jedoch, schenkte meiner Gestik keine weitere Beachtung.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Menschen töte?"

Ich überlegte kurz. „Na ja ... die Volturi machen das doch so."

„Aber ich bin keiner von ihnen", erklärte mein Gegenüber. Er sah kurz auf die Überreste des Baumes neben ihm und nahm seine Hand wieder weg. „Du gehst zu den Volturi, obwohl du Angst hast. Du siehst sie als Bedrohung an, als deine Feinde und du hältst mich für einen der ihren. Hast du also auch Angst vor mir? Siehst du mich als eine Gefahr?"

Seine dunklen Augen schienen mich förmlich zu durchbohren. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später vernahm ich ein Rascheln in der Nähe, das uns Beide ablenkte.

Jake kam aus dem Dunkeln. Im ersten Moment glaubte ich, ein böses Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben, als er im Nächsten jedoch lächelnd auf mich zu lief, zweifelte ich stark und nahm an es mir nur eingebildet zu haben.

„Junge Dame. Das Festmahl ist angerichtet. Wie pflegen Sie Ihre Speisen zu sich zu nehmen?", fragte mein Freund höflich, legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte und ging einige Schritt mit mir durch den Wald. Nahuel beachtete er nicht weiter. Wenige Meter von meinem Baumstumpf entfernt, lag doch tatsächlich ein Puma. Ich blickte überrascht auf das Tier und danach zu Jake, dessen weiße Zähne durch das weite Grinsen allesamt sichtbar wurden und im Licht des Mondes wundervoll aussahen.

„Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

„Für mein Mädchen und meine Kinder nur das Beste, mein Schatz", antwortete er stolz, küsste mich auf den Handrücken und ließ dann meine Hand los, die er bis dato gehalten hatte.

Ich ging zu dem leblosen Körper im Schnee, blieb jedoch kurz davor noch stehen und blickte einen Moment um mich.

Nahuel schien nicht in der Nähe zu sein. Dann machte ich mich daran, meinen Hunger zu stillen.

Jake setzte sich hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum. Er hatte immer schon etwas zu sich genommen und schien Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, mir beim Essen zuzusehen.

Ich wunderte mich immer wieder darüber wie seine Augen strahlten, wenn er mich beobachtete. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sicherlich kein wundervoller Anblick sein konnte, wenn ich mich an einem Kadaver zu schaffen machte, musste es für ihn doch eigentlich noch viel viel schlimmer sein. Meine Mutter hatte mir erzählt, wie sehr er Vampire und ihre Lebensweise, verabscheut hatte. Er tötete zwar auch Tiere, sog sie allerdings nicht aus, sondern ließ in der Regel keine Überreste. Er war immer noch kein sonderlicher Vampirfanatiker, zumindest in den letzten Monaten war dies deutlich schlimmer geworden und doch schien er förmlich begeistert davon zu sein, mir beim Speisen zuzusehen. Vermutlich lag das aber auch nur an mir.

Es schmeckte wirklich sehr gut. Pumas waren mitunter das Beste was man als Vegetarier kriegen konnte. Ihr Blut kam dem von Menschen am Nächsten von allen Tieren in unseren Breiten. Außerdem hatte es eine stärkendere Wirkung als das von Pflanzenfressern. Als ich fertig war zog ich ein Tuch aus meiner Tasche und säuberte meinen Mund, dann ging ich herüber zu Jake, der mich immer noch aufmerksam beobachte, und setzte mich vor ihn.

„Pappsatt", sagte ich dann und strich mir über den Bauch.

Jake lächelte wieder. „Alle?"

Ich nickte und mein Mund verzog sich zu einem zarten Lächeln.

„Schön...", flüsterte Jake. Er hob seine Hand, strich mir mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und ließ sie dann hinunter zu meinem Hals gleiten. Die Andere legte er an die andere Seite meines Halses und während er mir mit seinem Oberkörper näher kam, zog er mich sanft zu sich und schloss die Augen. Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen. Es war ein sehr zärtlicher Kuss. Es dauerte jedoch einige Minuten, bis er sich wieder von mir losreißen konnte.

Obwohl ich aufgrund der Dinge, die hinter mir lagen und Jenen die noch vor mir lagen, schrecklich müde war, konnte ich, als ich einige Stunden später im Bett lag, beim besten Willen nicht einschlafen.  
Immer wieder kreisten meine Gedanken um das was vielleicht kommen würde. Würde ich den Flug heil überstehen? Würde ich das was danach kam überstehen? Was wenn der Stress meinen Babys zusetzte? Was wenn ich sie womöglich verlor? Was wenn ich plötzlich Wehen bekam während wir auf dem Weg nach Italien – oder noch schlimmer BEI den Volturi waren? Würde Aro sie umbringen? Oder für sich haben wollen?  
Für mich war beides eine Horrorvorstellung ... Und wenn ich noch immer mit kugelrundem Bauch dort ankommen würde? Würde Aro sich der Sache entledigen in dem er mich einfach direkt umbrachte?  
Und was war mit Jake? Was wenn er den Aufenthalt nicht heil überstand? Wenn er vielleicht durchdrehen würde oder sie ihm was antun würden? Und auch um den Rest meiner Familie hatte ich Angst ...

Am Besten wäre es in der momentanen Situation, wenn sie einfach alle fort blieben und ich allein nach Italien reisen konnte, so würden am Wenigsten zu Schaden kommen ... Doch im selben Moment, in dem ich daran dachte, wusste ich schon, dass sie das nicht tun würden...

„Nessie ...", hörte ich die mir bekannte wohltuende Stimme hinter mir. Über zwei Stunden war Jake jetzt schon damit beschäftigt gewesen mir den Rücken zu streicheln, mich zu massieren und zu küssen, in der Hoffnung ich könnte dann entspannen und einschlafen, aber dem war nicht so ...

„Mhm?", gab ich mit geschlossenem Mund von mir, ohne mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Er fuhr mit seinen Streicheleinheiten fort.

„Bitte mach wenigstens die Augen zu und versuch doch zu schlafen."

Woher wusste er, ohne mein Gesicht zu sehen, dass ich mit offenen Augen nachdachte und meinen Schreibtisch fixierte?

Nun zog ich die Decke enger um mich und schloss die Lider. Eine ganze Weile streichelte er mich weiter, ehe er sich letztlich etwas näher zu mir lag und seinen Arm um mich und meinen Bauch legte. Ich wartete darauf, dass er anfing zu Schnarchen, aber es war so leise, dass ich mein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören konnte. Er schlief genauso wenig wie ich ... wie konnte ich auch was Anderes erwarten?

Jetzt reichte es mir. Ruckartig sprang ich aus dem Bett und drehte mich dann zu Jake um, der jetzt aufrecht und etwas erschrocken dort saß.

„Vergiss es. Es geht nicht!", schrie ich ihn fast an.

Jacob sah nun ziemlich perplex drein. „W-was?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ich kann genauso wenig einschlafen wie du", antwortete ich und bemerkte wie er sich nun etwas entspannte. Scheinbar hatte er erwartet, dass ich mit „es geht nicht" etwas Anderes meinte, aber es war absolut ausgeschlossen, ohne ihn nach Italien zu gehen. Er würde mich begleiten und wenn er auf vier Pfoten über den Erdball rennen musste ...

Ich wollte mich gerade in Bewegung setzen, da griff er vom Bett aus nach meiner Hand.

„Warte", sagte er. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss mir kurz die Beine vertreten. Es hat keinen Sinn hier ewig rum zu liegen und zu hoffen, dass ich irgendwann doch einschlafe..."

„Okay", antwortete er. „Ich komme mit."

„Nein." Ich zog meine Hand demonstrativ weg. „Ich will einen Moment für mich allein sein... bitte."

Jake sah mich mit großen Augen an. Einen Moment schwiegen wir noch, dann nickte er und ich ging zur Tür. Als ich sie hinter mir schloss, sah ich noch, wie er sich wieder hinlegte und spürte ein wenig Erleichterung darüber, dass er einfach in meinem Zimmer blieb, anstatt vor lauter Sorge irgendwie aus dem Fenster zu hüpfen und durch den Wald zu rennen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl ihn bei mir zu wissen und es fiel mir leichter durchs Haus zu laufen, wenn ich wusste, dass er friedlich in meinem Zimmer wartete.

Im Badezimmer wusch ich mir erst mal das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser ab. Ich war tatsächlich müde, doch schlafen würde ich nicht können. Vielleicht ja morgen im Flugzeug, wenigstens eine Weile ...

Ich nahm meinen Zahnputzbecher und füllte etwas Wasser hinein. Das kühle Nass tat meinem trockenen Hals gut. Es kam mir gar nicht mehr so vor, als hätte ich vor wenigen Stunden einen ganzen Puma ausgesaugt. Ich fühlte mich schwach und ausgelaugt ...  
Mit dem Becher in der Hand setzte ich mich auf den Hocker, auf den ich mich immer setzen musste, wenn Alice sich an mir zu schaffen machte. Mit einer leicht zittrigen Hand, strich ich mir über den Bauch. Mein Blick fiel auf den Becher in meiner anderen Hand, dass nun im Innern kleinen Wellen schlug. Ich nahm nochmal einen großen Schluck. Das Wenigste was ich nun gebrauchen konnte war ein Nervenzusammenbruch.  
Irgendwie hatte ich insgeheim gehofft meine Babys zu spüren, aber sie bewegten sich nicht. Ich tröstete mich damit, dass sie wahrscheinlich seelenruhig schlummerten und nichts von dem Ärger mitbekamen ... ich hoffte es so sehr ...

Auf dem Weg zurück in mein Zimmer ging es mir dann schon etwas besser. Ich hatte es jedoch nicht für nötig befunden das Licht anzuschalten und so bemerkte ich sofort das Licht, das durch den Türspalt von Alices und Jaspers Zimmer schien. Das war eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, sie schliefen ja nicht. Doch ich erinnerte mich an die Besprechung von heute Nachmittag und wollte wissen, ob sie vielleicht darüber redeten. Neugierig legte ich mein Ohr an die Wand.

„... weisst du was du da von mir verlangst?", hörte ich gerade noch so einen Teil von Jaspers Worten.

„Ja ...", antwortete Alice. Ihre sonst so hohe fröhliche Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Hauch. „Aber ich kann das nicht, wenn ich dich nicht in Sicherheit weiß."

„Und ich kann nicht gehen, ohne dich an meiner Seite zu haben", sagte Jasper mit seiner sanften Stimme.

„Aber...", begann Alice, wurde dann jedoch von Jasper unterbrochen. Da er nichts sagte, vermutete ich, dass er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt oder sie geküsst hatte. Eine Weile hörte ich dann nichts mehr und befürchtete schon, dass sie mich bemerkt haben könnten, doch einige Sekunden später setzten sie ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Entweder gemeinsam oder keiner von uns", vernahm ich Jasper.

„Ich möchte dich nicht auf diese Weise verlieren, Jazz", antwortete sie. Es hörte sich an wie ein Flehen.

„Dann musst du mit mir gehen...", kam es zurück. Nach Jaspers letztem Wort kam dann wieder Stille. Wahrscheinlich küssten sie sich wieder, dachte ich, doch dann ergriff Alice wieder das Wort.

„Was ist denn das schon wieder ...", sagte sie ärgerlich. Von Jasper kam daraufhin keine akustische Antwort. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie nur angesehen. „Ich wollte mich eben versichern, dass du dich fest entschieden hast, aber ich hab mit einem Mal Kopfschmerzen bekommen ..."

„Oh...", sagte Jasper. „Vielleicht ist gerade eine der Drei im Gang vorbeigelaufen ..."

Das war nun mein , mich aus dem Staub zu machen und bevor sie noch vielleicht auf die Idee kamen, nachzusehen wer denn da „das Signal störte", hörte ich lieber auf fremde Gespräche zu belauschen.  
Schnurstracks tippelte ich zurück in mein Zimmer und schloss flüsterleise die Tür hinter mir...

Der nächste Tag begann mit strahlendem Sonnenschein. Es war zwar immer noch kalt und der Schnee bedeckte den Boden, doch die weiße Schicht glitzerte wie ein Vampir. Eigentlich ein schöner Tag ... für viele Anderen, aber nicht für uns.

Als ich am Morgen mit Jake nach unten gegangen war, hatte meine Familie schon sämtliches Gepäck verstaut. Das Einzige was noch übrig war, waren Jakes und meine Sachen, die wir dann nur noch an Emmett übergaben, damit dieser sie zum Auto brachte.

Um lange Abschiedsszenen auf dem Flughafen zu vermeiden, trennten sich unsere Wege bereits vor der Haustür. Alice, Jasper und Esme würden uns nicht begleiten und inzwischen war ich auch ganz froh darüber, dass Edward wenigstens die Drei dazu gebracht hatte Zuhause zu bleiben. Wenigstens sie hatten eine größere Chance den Volturi zu entkommen ... wenigstens sie.

Wenngleich ich Alice´s Schmerz und Jaspers Sorgen spürte, Esmes Umarmung war die Innigste von ihnen. Ich spürte mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass mir nichts passieren würde, wie groß ihre Sorge war und wie gern sie uns begleiten würde und doch verstand ich, dass sie es nicht über sich brachte mitzukommen. Wie könnte sie Carlisle seinen Wunsch verwehren? Es war nachvollziehbar, dass er sich so besser auf alles konzentrieren konnte, ebenso wie Alice nicht wollte, dass Jasper in Gefahr war. Mein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Jacob. Die letzten Tage mussten furchtbar für ihn gewesen sein, doch er ließ sich bis jetzt nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihm alles zusetzte und doch war ich mir sicher, dass er fast am Ende war.

Alice und Jasper verabschiedeten sich gerade von meinen Eltern, als Esme und Carlisle sich zärtlich küssten. Das war ein Anblick, den ich bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich hatte bisher zwar viele sehr niedliche kleine Küsse gesehen, aber einen so romantischen Kuss noch nicht. Sie waren für mich ein so selbstverständliches Paar geworden, dass ich sie gar nicht richtig als Liebende wahrgenommen hatte.

Nahuel war zu allen freundlich wie eh und je. Er hatte keine wirkliche Bindung zu Irgendjemandem hier, daher fiel ihm der Abschied von allen natürlich am leichtesten.

Jacob verabschiedete sich nur mit wenigen Worten oder Gestiken von den Anderen, ließ aber dafür meine Hand kaum los. Auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen saß er ebenfalls so eng wie nur möglich bei mir und hielt mich im Arm.

Am Flughafen mussten wir uns nicht wie die Anderen am Terminal anstellen. Wir wurden direkt in einen separaten Bereich geführt, um mich vor neugierigen und verwunderten Blicken zu schützen.

Carlisle hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut und einen Privatjet organisiert, der von Manchester aus startete und uns direkt nach Pisa flog. Der Flug war bei weitem ruhiger als mein Erster und ich schaffte es wirklich, die Augen für einen Moment zu schließen.

Es war noch nicht mal Mittag, als wir wieder ausstiegen und uns zu unseren bestellten Mietwagen begaben. Zwei Autos hatten wir für die Fahrt von Pisa nach Volterra besorgt, damit wir nicht wieder Autodiebstahl begehen mussten. Während Carlisle mit Emmett, Rose und Nahuel im vorderen Fahrzeug fuhr, saß ich mit meinem Vater am Steuer und Jake und meiner Mum auf dem Rücksitz im Hinteren.

„Alles okay?", fragte mein Vater mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu mir. „Soll ich das Fenster runter lassen?"

Ich sah ihn an, antwortete jedoch nicht. Stattdessen fiel mir auf, dass seine Hände beinahe das Lenkrad zu zerbrechen drohten, dann spürte ich den Fahrtwind in meinen roten Haaren – er hatte das Fenster auch ohne mein Ja geöffnet.

„Wie lange noch?", kam es dann von Jake.

Mein Vater blickte kurz in den Rückspiegel und widmete sich dann wieder der Straße. „Nicht mehr lange ..."

„Zu kurz...", sagte mein Freund dann kaum merklich, für Vampirohren jedoch laut und deutlich.

Wieder warf mein Vater einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

„Möchtest du nicht doch im Hotel bleiben?"

„Hör auf zu Fragen ...", fauchte Jake unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Es wäre für alle Beteiligten besser so, Jacob", redete er weiter auf ihn ein.

„Ich. Lasse. Nessie. Nicht. Allein."

Mein Vater seufzte.

„Edward...", mahnte meine Mutter, dann sagte Niemand mehr etwas, bis wir durch die Einfahrt unseres Hotels fuhren.

In den Hügeln der Toskana gelegen, war allein der Ausblick eine Augenweide. Von den knapp 22 Zimmern hier hatten wir vier Stück nur für uns allein gebucht. Zu dieser Jahreszeit waren wir allerdings auch nahezu die einzigen Gäste. Es war noch zu kalt, als das die Toskana ein lukratives Reiseziel war.

Eine Viertelstunde später saß ich auf der Kante unseres Doppelbettes, während Jake unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

„Jake ...", sagte ich traurig, um ihn zum aufhören zu bewegen und er hörte in der Tat auf. Sofort kam er zu mir, kniete sich vor mich und nahm meine Hand.

„Was?", fragte er besorgt und sah mich an.

„Du machst mich nervös...", stellte ich fest.

Jake sah mich immer noch besorgt an. „Tut mir Leid...", sagte er dann. „Aber ich BIN nervös.."

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, da öffnete sich die Tür und meine Mutter kam herein. „Nessie... Jake... kommt ihr?"

So musste sich jemand fühlen, der auf dem Weg zum Henker war. Ich spürte förmlich wie man mir die Schlinge um den Hals legte. Die zwanzig Kilometer bis nach Volterra, kamen mir vor wie dreißig Sekunden und auch Jake sah ganz perplex um sich, als wir hielten.

Es war Nachmittag und obwohl es nicht sonderlich warm war, schienen die Menschen ihre Siesta-Zeiten streng einzuhalten. Auf dem ganzen Weg sah ich vielleicht ein Dutzend Menschen und unsere Gruppe war in Schweigen gehüllt, als wir durch die altertümlichen Straßen gingen. Desto enger die Gassen wurden, desto weniger Luft bekam ich. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Die Schlinge wurde zugezogen und Jake hielt meine Hand fester.

Plötzlich hielt mein Vater an und drehte sich ruckartig zu uns herum. Carlisle blieb ebenso abrupt stehen, schien aber verwundert, dass Edward angehalten hatte. Mein Vater ging mit einigen wenigen großen, jedoch für einen Vampir langsamen Schritten auf mich und Jake zu und stellte sich meinem Freund gegenüber.

„So ...", begann er dann. „Wir werden jetzt gleich durch eine Tür in die geheimen Räumlichkeiten der Volturi gehen. Wenn du erst mal da drin bist, kommst du so schnell nicht mehr raus. Da drin sind mehr Vampire, als du jemals auf einem Haufen gesehen hast und dieses Mal haben sie einen Heimvorteil. Wir haben keine Hilfe und sie sind auch keine Neugeborenen, die wir einfach so niederstrecken können. Und ... du hast auch kein Rudel mehr um dich."

Jake sah Edward kühl an. „Schön ... jetzt hast du mich über jede Menge Dinge informiert, die ich bereits weiß, Edward", antwortete er unbeeindruckt von der Predigt meines Vaters.

„Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass du dir der Lage in der wir uns befinden auch GANZ bewusst wirst. Das aller DÜMMSTE, was dir da unten passieren kann, wäre eine Verwandlung ... und ich weiß wie schwer es dir fällt, dich nicht zu verwandeln, wenn Gefahr in Verzug ist."

„Ich werde es mir merken."

„Jacob ...", mahnte mein Vater erneut.

„Du kannst es mir noch hundert Mal erklären, ich werde mit Renesmee gehen, ganz gleich was da unten auf uns wartet."

Edward funkelte Jake finster an.

„Edward", sagte Carlisle dann sanft. „Wir müssen weiter. Sie wissen bereits das wir hier sind."

Wohl widerwillig drehte sich mein Vater um und ging an Carlisle vorbei weiter durch die Gassen. Nur fünf Minuten später kamen wir dann in einer Art Hinterhof erneut zum stehen. Das Gebäude schien verlassen zu sein. Einige der Steine in der Wand waren schon ganz bröckelig. Das Tor an der hinteren Wand sah alt und rostig aus. Es wirkte, als hätte man es seit Jahren nicht mehr bewegt. Als es sich dann plötzlich öffnete, zuckte ich förmlich zusammen und Jake sah mich besorgt an.

Aus dem Schatten im Inneren kam ein Vampir hervor. Sie war ohne Frage hübsch, hatte braunes langes Haar, strahlend weiße Haut und rote Augen.

„Heidi", sagte Carlisle und gab ihr einen Willkommensgruß. Heidi lächelte freundlich zurück und deutete uns mit einer Geste an, dass wir ihr folgen sollten.

Die Vampirfrau führte uns kurz durch einige Flure, bis wir vor einem Aufzug zum stehen kamen. Die Türen gingen langsam auf und zu meiner Überraschung passten wir sogar allesamt rein. Im Innern lief klassische Musik, soviel wusste ich. Von wem das Stück war oder welche Instrumente verwendet wurden, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Ich bemerkte aber sehr wohl die immer wieder zu mir huschenden Blicke der Anderen. Ich hatte eigentlich nie Platzangst gehabt – jetzt kam es mir aber ganz so vor.

„Heute nicht auf Touristenfang?", fragte meine Mutter neckisch.  
Heidi drehte sich mit einem herablassenden Blick und einem leichten fiesen Lächeln halb zu ihr herum. „Heute seid ihr mein Fang."

Ehe Jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, stoppte der Aufzug und öffnete die Türen wieder. Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen hatte, waren wir jetzt nach oben gefahren. Hier war die Umgebung angenehmer. Einige Meter weiter führte man uns durch einen Torbogen, der in eine Art Empfangshalle mündete. Der grüne Teppich und die getäfelten Wände machten einen noblen Eindruck und die hellen Ledersofas sahen sehr modern aus. So schön es hier jedoch auch äußerlich sein mochte, das mulmige Gefühl in der Magengegend ging nicht fort. Alles hier strahlte Gefahr aus ... und Tod.

„Buona sera ", hörte ich dann eine freundliche unbekannte Stimme sagen und sah wieder nach vorn anstatt die Umgebung zu begutachten.  
Hinter einem großen Tresen saß eine junge Blondine.

Für einen Menschen war sie überdurchschnittlich hübsch. Ihr langes Haar ging ihr bis zur Hüfte und stellenweise war es zu kleinen Zöpfen geflochten und mit Spangen festgemacht. Wir hielten uns jedoch nicht lange hier auf und gingen einfach an ihr vorbei.

„Was ist mit Gianna?", wollte meine Mutter dann wissen und flüsterte die Frage meinem Vater zu. „Dessert...", antwortete er kurz und knapp.  
Ich wusste zwar nicht um was es ging, aber meine Mutter schien irgendwie schockiert gewesen zu sein.

Zu guter Letzte kamen wir dann also in eine gigantische Halle mit einer Glaskuppel an der Decke durch die das feurig-rote Licht der Abendsonne schien. Es gab nichts in diesem Raum, abgesehen von den drei auffälligen rustikalen Thronen in der Mitte. Auf ihnen saßen drei Vampire, die mir noch in fahler Erinnerung waren: Aro, Caius und Marcus. Ebenfalls in der Nähe waren drei weibliche Vampire, von denen zwei blond waren und sich ähnlich sahen. Die Dritte fiel zwar durch ihr schwarzes Haar allein schon auf, doch was mich noch viel stutziger machte waren ihre braunen Augen. Alle Anderen hier hatten rote Augen. Ich musste jedoch nichts sagen, um eine Antwort auf meine unausgesprochene Frage „Wer oder was ist sie?" zu bekommen.

Nahuel trennte sich mit einem aufmunternden Zunicken von unserer Gruppe und stellte sich neben das Mädchen mit den braunen Augen. Einen Moment noch sah ich die Beiden an, dann blickte ich wieder nach vorn. Der mittlere der drei Vampire auf den Thronen hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und ging in aller Ruhe auf uns. Er hob dabei die Arme, wie als hätte er alte Freunde seit Jahren nicht gesehen.

„Carlisle, Edward, wie wundervoll euch zu sehen!"

Mein Großvater und mein Vater lächelten reserviert.

„Wie schade, dass ihr nicht eure ganze Familie mitgebracht habt", merkte er dann an und spielte damit offenbar auf die fehlende Alice an. Der Rest, so meinte mein Vater zumindest, war ihm an sich egal.  
Carlisle und Edward antworteten nichts darauf und so fuhr ihr Gegenüber einfach freudig fort. „Aber dafür habt ihr die liebe Renesmee mitgebracht. Welch eine Freude!"

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir musterte mich einen Augenblick und lächelte dabei freundlich, dann wand er sich wieder an meinen Vater.

„Edward, mein Lieber. Herzlich Willkommen in Volterra", sagte er heiter und reichte meinem Vater die Hand zum Gruß.

Mein Vater zögerte nicht und legte seine Hand in die des anderen Vampirs und nun kam auch bei mir die Erinnerung zurück. Dieser hier musste Aro sein. Mein Vater hatte mir erzählt, dass er der Kopf der Volturi war und in der Lage mit einer einzigen Berührung alles zu wissen, was Jemand jemals gedacht hatte. Da mein Vater all unsere Gedanken lesen konnte, abgesehen von Jenen meiner Mutter, brauchte Aro nur ihn berühren und schon gehörten die Gedanken unseres ganzen Zirkels ihm. Obwohl ich darauf gefasst gewesen war, kroch mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als Aro direkt, nachdem er Edwards Hand losgelassen hatte, wieder mich ansah. Sein Blick verweilte aber nur kurz auf mir. Schon widmete er sich wieder meinem Vater.

„Herrlich... ihr scheint gefallen daran gefunden zu haben euren Zirkel auf 'unkonventionelle Weise'... zu erweitern, Edward."

Die Lippen meines Vaters formten sich kurz zu einem leichten Lächeln, während er auf den Boden zu schauen schien.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran herrlich sein soll", meinte nun einer der restlichen zwei Vampire auf den Thronen und trat mit einigen schnellen Schritten näher. Er schenkte mir einen herablassenden Blick und stellte sich neben Aro.

„Wir dachten ihr hättet beim letzten Mal etwas gelernt", sagte er gehässig.

„Manche Dinge lassen sich nicht steuern..", antwortete mein Vater ruhig.

„Ihr umgebt euch mit euren Feinden und züchtet Hybriden!", schrie er nun fast. „Wenn euch der Verzicht auf Menschenblut zu solchen widerlichen Taten treibt, solltet ihr in Erwägung ziehen wieder eurem Instinkt nachzugehen, bevor ihr noch mehr Abnormalitäten aufweist."

„Caius, Caius, mein Freund", sagte Aro freundlich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr 'Vegetarismus' etwas damit zu tun hat. Ich bezweifle, dass sie ein weniger erfülltes Leben haben als wir, wenngleich ich immer noch der Auffassung bin, dass Einige von ihnen sich vorzüglich in unseren Kreis einfügen würden."

Edward schnaubte. Er hatte dieses Angebot schon so oft bekommen.

„In der Tat macht ihr euch, mit jedem Mal, das wir uns sehen, interessanter. Erst die talentierte Bella, dann die nahezu einzigartige Renesmee. Ich bin gespannt was noch kommt."

Aro legte die Hände aneinander und schien begeistert zu sein. Caius Gesicht allerdings wurde mehr und mehr zu einer zornigen Fratze.

„Wenn der Vater ein Mensch ist, wird es überwiegend menschlich sein und vielleicht sogar sterblich...", meinte Caius dann, so als ob mein Kind in diesem Fall uninteressant genug wäre um es direkt umzubringen.

„Ich befürchte...", meldete sich nun der dritte Vampir zu Wort. „Dass dieses Kind keinen menschlichen Vater hat."

Caius wand sich grimmig zu den Thronen um und starrte seinen Kollegen an. „Marcus?"

„Die Bindung zu dem jungen Werwolf ist außerordentlich stark...", erklärte Marcus.

„Eine Mischung aus Werwolf und Vampir?!", rief Caius aus und starrte mir auf den Bauch. Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück und Jake stellte sich sofort vor mich und knurrte leise.  
Nun war Caius derjenige, der ein wenig zurück ging. Rasch wand er sich wieder an Aro.

„Aro, schon damals war es ungewiss, was aus einem Hybriden aus Mensch und Vampir werden wird. Über diese Werwölfe wissen wir nichts. Wie können wir da wissen, was aus diesem Wesen werden wird?!"

„Zwei", sagte Aro sanft.

„Was?", fragte Caius verdutzt. Er hatte wohl eine längere Antwort erwartet.

Aro rieb sich noch immer kaum merklich die Hände und strahlte mich förmlich an. Er schien sehr interessiert daran zu sein, zu wissen, was aus meinen Kindern werden würde. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er mich oder sie umbringen wollte – ganz im Gegenteil.

Caius hingegen war nah dran durchzudrehen.

„Edward vermutet, dass es Zwillinge sein werden", ergänzte Aro dann.

„Zwei kleine Monster?!", rief Caius aus. „Diese Wesen könnten uns alle gefährden. Wir dürfen es nicht so weit kommen lassen, Aro."

„Mhm", seufzte Aro. „Unrecht hast du leider nicht."

Die Anderen waren nun auch alle angespannt, teilweise konnte ich leises Fauchen vernehmen.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass wir Renesmee kampflos aufgeben?", sagte meine Mutter nun.

„Nein, meine liebe Bella", antwortete Aro. „Es wäre jedoch sehr schade, wenn solche Talente deswegen sterben müssten. Jedoch hat Caius nicht ganz Unrecht. Wir wissen nicht was aus den Kindern werden wird und im Gegensatz zu Renesmees Fall haben wir dieses Mal keinen lebenden Beweis, dass es friedfertige intelligente Lebewesen sein werden."

„Friedfertig?", höhnte Jake nun lauthals. „Friedfertig?!

Ihr Bastarde wollt eine Mutter und ihre Kinder umbringen, nur weil ihr nicht genau wisst, was daraus werden wird? Ich kann euch versichern, dass meine Kinder mehr Gefühl und mehr Intelligenz im kleinen Finger haben werden, als ihr alle miteinander!"

Sein Körper begann bedrohlich stark zu zittern. Ich nahm ihn am

Oberarm und versuchte ihn zu mir zurück zu ziehen, was mir jedoch nicht gelang. Stattdessen machte er noch einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Seht ihr!", schrie Caius und wand sich einmal im Raum um. „Werwölfe sind niedere Wesen, unsere Feinde! Und absolut nicht in der Lage sich selbst zu kontrollieren! Sie sind aggressiv und wild! Und diese Kinder werden genauso sein! Sie werden nicht in der Lage sein das Geheimnis zu wahren, dass wir seit Jahrtausenden schützen!"

Jake knurrte zur Antwort.

„Jake!", mahnte ich ihn, doch er schien mich gar nicht zu hören.

„Jake!", kam es nun auch von meinem Vater. „Reiß dich zusammen!"  
Ich griff meinem Freund fester an den Oberarm und zog ihn mit aller Kraft zurück, doch er wirkte wie festgeschraubt. Im nächsten Moment riss er sich mit einem Mal von mir los und dann ging alles ganz schnell:  
Jake explodierte förmlich, seine Kleider wurden in tausend Teile zerfetzt und mit einem reißenden Geräusch verwandelte er sich in einen Pferde großen rostroten Werwolf, der nun mitten in der Halle der Volturi stand...


	21. Die Flucht

**21 – Die Flucht**

Ich hatte gar keine Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken, was da gerade passiert war oder mich darüber aufzuregen, dass er damit uns alle in Gefahr brachte. Andererseits war die Gefahr die ganze Zeit da gewesen und sie hatte ihn erst dazu gebracht sich zu verwandeln. Ich verstand ihn auch. Wenn ich könnte würde ich inzwischen alles tun um meine Kinder zu beschützen und das Einzige, was ihm da wohl instinktiv in dem Sinn kam, um gegen eine Horde Vampire zu bestehen, war eine Verwandlung.  
Ich brauchte jedoch einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass er nicht vorhatte seine Gegner zu attackieren. Zuerst dachte ich er würde zum Sprung ansetzen, als seine großen Pfoten den Rückwärtsgang einlegten und ich sein Fell fast berühren konnte. Auch das er sich etwas zum Boden hin bückte, deutete im ersten Moment auf einen Sprung hin, doch letztlich schaltete ich doch: er wollte weglaufen. Er würde nicht ohne mich gehen und er würde sich auch nicht zurückverwandeln. Wenn er also nicht ging, würde er notgedrungen kämpfen müssen und diesen Kampf konnte er nicht gewinnen.

Ich tat das was ich tat ,also in diesen Sekunden, nicht wirklich für meine Kinder und auch nicht für mich. Es war viel mehr, der verzweifelte Versuch nun Jake zu retten, als ich in Windeseile auf seinen gewaltigen Rücken kletterte. Ich vernahm noch die Rufe meiner Familie, als Jake mit einem Satz zur Seite, von den Vampiren vor ihm weg sprang. Dann drehte er sich um und spurtete durch das große Tor davon.

Glücklicherweise bauten die Italiener, wegen der Hitze, immer sehr hohe Gebäude, so dass Jake mühelos durch die Gänge spurten konnte, ohne das ich mit dem Kopf an der Decke vorbei strich. Ich hatte mich trotzdem so nah wie es mir möglich war, ohne meine Babys zu zerdrücken, an seinen Rücken gepresst und mich in seinem Fell festgekrallt. Die Augen hatte ich zeitweise zu, so dass ich nicht sah wohin er lief. Der Weg durch die langen verschlungenen Gänge kam mir endlos lang vor. Bei den immer wiederkehrenden Treppenstufen nahm er oft fast alle auf einmal. Wenn Vampire uns entgegenkamen, waren die meistens so überrascht, dass sie zuerst gar nicht reagierten. Sie hatten nur eine Abwehrhaltung eingenommen, aber wenn Jake dann ungehindert auf sie zu rannte machten sie doch Platz. Wahrscheinlich war der Befehl, uns aufzuhalten, noch nicht zu ihnen durchgedrungen.  
Wenn eine Tür im Weg war, stieß Jake sie mit seinen gewaltigen Pranken oder seinem Kopf einfach auf. Und irgendwann spürte ich dann wie frischer kühler Wind an meinem Gesicht vorbei strich und Regentropfen meine Haut benetzten: wir waren draußen.

Jake war es vollkommen gleichgültig ob uns jemand sah. Er spurtete durch die Gassen wie ein wild gewordener Eber. Es war dunkel, die Straßenlaternen warfen nur ein fahles Licht auf die Wege. Wenn uns doch Jemand sah, konnte es auch sein, dass er uns gar nicht so recht wahrnahm.

Der rostrote Wolf sah nie nach hinten. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er das auch gar nicht und wusste genau wenn uns ein Vampir auf den Fersen war. Ich hingegen konnte nicht anders, als alle paar Sekunden nach hinten zu schauen.

Als wir an einer Gasse vorbei stürmten und ich dann plötzlich am anderen Ende ebenfalls etwas sehr schnelles vorbeihuschen sah, griff ich fester in Jakes Fell und begann noch schneller zu atmen. Ich drückte mich sogleich enger an meinen Freund, legte mich fast seitlich auf seinem Rücken nieder und legte mein Gesicht auf sein kuscheliges Fell, dass nun immer nasser wurde. Aber das Wasser interessierte eigentlich weder ihn noch mich. Mit einer Hand langte ich etwas weiter nach vorn, streichelte ihm kurz über die Ohren und legte sie dann an sein Gesicht.  
Ich war mir eigentlich relativ sicher, dass er die Gestalt auch bemerkt hatte, trotzdem projizierte ich das was ich gesehen hatte in seinen Kopf. Allerdings war ich in der Aufregung nicht in der Lage meine Gedanken zu filtern, so dass er auch die Ängste mitbekam.

Jake winselte ganz leise und nahm dann an Geschwindigkeit zu. Ich nahm meine Hand wieder zurück und zog es vor mich nun mit beiden Händen festzuhalten. Das war auch gut so, denn im nächsten Augenblick sprang Jake mit einem Satz auf einige große Müllcontainer und von diesen aus dann auf das danebenstehende Gebäude. Die meisten Dächer hier waren entweder ganz oder fast flach. Es war für Jake kein Problem auf ihnen zu laufen, nur die Sprünge von einem Gebäude zum Nächsten bekamen mir nicht besonders.

Nach einigen Minuten über den Dächern von Volterra machte Jake dann einen letzten Satz über die Stadtmauern hinweg und spurtete nun auf offenem Feld durch die Toskana.

Hier nahm er noch einmal an Geschwindigkeit zu. Werwölfe waren deutlich schneller als Vampire und für einen Augenblick glaubte ich fast, dass wir eine Chance hatten. Doch wo sollten wir hingehen? Und was wurde aus unserer Familie?  
Das Fliehen keine Lösung war, hatten wir schon Zuhause besprochen und doch war ich gerade dabei mit Jake das Weite zu suchen. Doch diese „Weite" hatte auch ihre Grenzen...

Der Mond leuchtete noch hell am Himmel als wir irgendwann wieder in einer kleinen Ortschaft ankamen. Sie sah ebenso rustikal aus wie Volterra. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich es vielleicht sogar für Volterra gehalten, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das wir beim Geradeaus rennen, doch irgendwie im Kreis gelaufen waren.  
Ich hatte schon eine ganze Weile keinen Verfolger mehr ausgemacht und auch Jake schien sich hier sicherer zu fühlen. Er ging langsam durch die Straßen, passierte dabei aber immer noch das eine oder andere Dach.  
Ich war schrecklich müde, meine Augen fielen fast zu, als Jake ein rostiges schweres Stahltor mit seinem Kopf aufdrückte und in das baufällige Gebäude eintrat. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie eine verlassene Fabrik. Kaum eines der großen Fenster durch die das Mondlicht herein schien war noch komplett. Manche waren fast ganz eingeschlagen.  
Im hinteren Eck befand sich noch eine weitere Tür. Jake wusste wahrscheinlich genauso wenig wie ich, ob es sich dabei nun um ein weiteres Zimmer, eine Abstellkammer oder ein Klo handelte, aber es schien ihm eine gute Idee nachzusehen. Wieder drückte er sie mit dem Kopf auf. Als sie sich nicht bewegen wollte, begann er sich mit den Pfoten am Hebel zu schaffen zu machen, bis dieser sich widerwillig senkte und die Tür aufging. Dahinter lag ein enges Treppenhaus.

Jake legte sich hin, so dass ich absteigen konnte. Als ich mich langsam hinab gleiten ließ und meine Füße den festen Boden berührten, fühlten sie sich an wie Pudding. Ich hatte mich zu lange krampfhaft auf seinem Rücken festgekrallt. Nach einem kurzen Moment machte ich ein paar wacklige Schritte nach vorn und ging dann durch die Tür. Ich musste mich an der Wand entlang tasten. Nicht etwa, weil ich nichts sehen konnte, sondern weil ich kaum die Kraft hatte aufrecht zu stehen. Auf der Treppe hielt ich dann mit einer Hand das Geländer fest. Ich stand gerade auf einer der mittleren Stufen, als ich Jakes Hände an meiner Hüfte spürte.

„Jake...", wollte ich ansetzen, doch er unterbrach mich sofort. „Lauf bitte weiter", bat er mich eindringlich. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und ging mit meinen Pudding Beinen langsam die Stufen herab. Auf der unteren Etage ging allerdings dann noch eine weitere Treppe herab. Jake deutete mir an auch dort hinunter zu gehen. Wenn er könnte würde er sicherlich bis zum Erdkern hinuntersteigen in der Hoffnung das man uns dorthin nicht folgte.

Ich hingegen fand die Idee eher ein bisschen dumm. Wenn sie uns nun doch fanden, konnten wir nicht fliehen, denn es gab nur einen Weg hinaus und es war ein leichtes dieses enge Treppenhaus zu blockieren, zumal Jake als Wolf darin vielleicht sogar stecken bleiben würde.  
Im untersten Kellergeschoss des Gebäudes befand sich ebenfalls ein kleiner Raum, der durch eine schwere Tür geschützt war. Jake schob mich hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Der Raum war wirklich sehr klein und hatte keine Fenster. Selbst mit meinen Augen fiel es mir schwer etwas zu erkennen. Als Nächstes vernahm ich dann die Geräusche die Jake beim herumbasteln an der Tür machte. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft einen alten Hebel umzulegen, den man wohl eigentlich irgendwie eher von außen zumachte. Zumindest konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen welchen Sinn es hatte sich selbst hier drin einzukerkern.

„Wo sind wir hier bloß...", seufzte ich.

„Ich nehme an das hier war mal eine Kühlkammer. Die Wände und Türen sind dick damit die Kälte drin und die Wärme draußen bleibt und es gibt keine Fenster."

Jake setzte sich direkt an die Tür. Sollte jemand versuchen sie aufzudrücken, würde er sich wahrscheinlich dagegen stemmen.  
Als ich mich neben ihm niederließ, legte er seinen Arm um mich und zog mich zu sich hin. Seine andere Hand umschloss die Meine und ich ließ mich tiefer sinken, bis ich auf dem Boden lag. Den Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet.  
Ich war müde und ausgelaugt und wollte nur noch schlafen. Doch immer wenn ich gerade fast weg war wachte ich ruckartig wieder auf.  
Jake brauchte keine drei Mal um das zu merken. Er streichelte mich beruhigend.

„Keine Angst... du kannst ruhig schlafen, mein Schatz..."

„Keine Angst?", antwortete ich verzweifelt. „Da sind mehrere Dutzend Vampire hinter uns her... wie soll ich da schlafen?"

„Das sie hinter uns her sind, bedeutet nicht, dass sie uns auch kriegen", sagte er dann.

„Was willst du tun?", fragte ich. „Bis an die Küste rennen und dann über den Atlantik schwimmen?"

„Erstmal bleiben wir hier und du ruhst dich aus...", kam es sanft zurück.

„Soll ich unsere Kinder etwa hier zur Welt bringen?"

Jake sah zu mir herab und strich mir über das Gesicht, dann gab er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Selbst wenn... ich bin immer bei dir."

Letztlich fielen mir dann wohl doch die Augen zu. Wenn ich geträumt hatte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr an meinen Traum erinnern, als ich aufwachte. Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was passiert war und wo ich mich befand. Ich wusste nicht, ob Jake auch geschlafen hatte, denn als ich zu ihm hinauf sah, war er noch immer hellwach und streichelte mich behutsam. Ich rieb mir müde die Augen, fühlte mich aber kein bisschen erholter.

Die Müdigkeit war nach wir vor da. „Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?"

„Mhm", murmelte Jake. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleicht eine Stunde oder zwei."

„Was?", fragte ich verwundert. „Nur so wenig?"

Jake nickte. „Mach doch nochmal die Augen zu und Schlaf weiter."

„Ich kann nicht...", jammerte ich traurig.

Jake sah mich warm an, dann legte er sich ebenfalls hin, gab mir allerdings die Möglichkeit meinen Kopf auf seinen Arm zu legen. Mit seinem anderen Arm umschlang er mich, so dass er meinen Bauch streicheln konnte.

Er hatte genau gewusst, dass ich mir so gleich geborgener vorkam und tatsächlich schlief ich erneut ein. Diesmal war mein Schlaf etwas tiefer, jedoch schien er mir noch immer Traumlos zu sein.

Erst ein Geräusch aus meiner Umgebung weckte mich schlagartig auf. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und Jake folgte mir sogleich. Ich wagte nicht etwas zu sagen und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er sagte ebenfalls nichts und schien zu horchen. Wenn es allerdings die Volturi waren, dann würden wir sie sowieso nicht herankommen hören. Im Gegenzug würden sie unsere Herzen jedoch schlagen hören, egal wie still wir waren.

Plötzlich vernahm ich wieder ein Geräusch außerhalb unserer Kammer. Jake legte einen Finger an den Mund und stand vorsichtig auf.

„Geh nach hinten", befahl er flüsternd mit einem raschen Blick zu mir.  
Ich stand ein bisschen zu schnell auf, so dass mir kurz ganz schwindelig wurde und torkelte die wenigen Schritte zur hinteren Wand. Wo ich mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand in die Ecke presste und langsam zu Boden glitt. Ich kam mir vor wie nach einem Dauerlauf, atmete ziemlich schwer und hielt mir den Bauch. In mir kroch die Panik unaufhaltsam hoch. Die Kälte ergriff mich und mein Körper begann heftig zu zittern.

Jake warf mir noch einen besorgten Blick zu, dann fasste er mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung an die Stahltür und im selben Moment schlug irgendwas mit voller Wucht von Außen dagegen, so dass sie sich nach innen wölbte. Ich erschrak zu Tode und schrie auf. Instinktiv wollte ich weiter nach hinten, doch ich presste mich damit lediglich mehr an die Wand. Bewegen tat ich mich keinen Millimeter. Jake dagegen war damit beschäftigt die Tür zuzudrücken. Er würde das nicht lange durchhalten, da war ich mir sicher. Spätestens wenn sie Verstärkung holen würden, würden sie eindringen.  
Unbewusst umfasste ich meinen Bauch fester, dann tat es einen weiteren Schlag und mein Freund schien all seine Kraft aufzuwenden um die Vampire weiter draußen zu halten.

Dann ging ein kurzer Ruck durch seinen Körper und im nächsten Augenblick warf sich ein großer Wolf seitlich an die Wand und presste mit der Flanke gegen die Tür. Seine großen Pfoten bohrten sich dabei, mit den Krallen, in den Boden und hinterließen tiefe Furchen, die immer länger wurden, als unsere Gegner plötzlich die Überhand gewannen und Jake weiter nach hinten schoben.

Ich starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm herüber und war wie erstarrt. Plötzlich ließ Jacob von der Tür ab und sprang mit einem Satz zu mir herüber. Er stellte sich wie ein Schutzschild über mich, so dass ich zwischen seinen vier Pfoten saß, dann kauerte er sich tiefer. Ich spürte das flauschige Fell an meiner Stirn, als er mich abschirmte.  
Ich konnte gar nichts mehr sehen, hörte jedoch wie die Stahltür mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug und Jemand auf sie sprang.

„Da haben wir die Ausreißer ja", sagte einer der Vampire.  
„Ein nettes Versteck habt ihr euch ausgesucht, nur leider stank es unterwegs zu sehr nach Hund."

„Allerdings...", stimmte eine junge Frauenstimme zu. Es klang lieblich, wie die eines unschuldigen Kindes.

„Und jetzt sei ein braves Hündchen", sprach sie dann weiter.

Ich ahnte Schreckliches...

„Mach Platz!", befahl sie im nächsten Moment und mit einem Mal fiel Jake mit einem lauten Jaulen in ihrer Richtung seitlich zu Boden. Jetzt sah ich wie ein großer Vampir auf der Stahltür stand, die total verbeult am Boden lag. Er kam von der Statur her Emmett gleich.  
Seine roten Augen funkelten siegessicher. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen mit hellbraunem Haar. Sie sah jünger aus als ich, doch in ihren dunkelroten Augen sah ich Bosheit aufblitzen. Sie genoss es mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, Lebewesen Schmerzen zuzufügen: Jane.

„Gute Arbeit, Felix", lobte sie den Bulligen zu ihrer Linken und sah danach wieder zu mir.

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem lieblichen Lächeln.

Schnell wand ich meinen Blick von ihr ab und sah Jake an. Er schien bewusstlos zu sein, denn ich sah wie er atmete. Meine Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Ich versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, wollte dem kleinen Biest keinen weiteren Grund zur Freude geben, doch schon nach wenigen Atemzügen liefen sie an meiner Wange entlang.

Ich wollte zu Jake, doch war mein Körper immer noch wie paralysiert. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Würden sie uns gleich hier umbringen? Oder würden sie uns zuvor noch zurück in ihr Hauptquartier bringen, damit meine Familie dabei zuschauen konnte?

„Nun..", sagte Jane dann. „Wir sollten gehen. Aro wartet."

„Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen", brachte ich unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Oh nein", antwortete sie. „Er kommt natürlich mit uns. Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, was Aro zu seinem Fluchtversuch sagen wird und welche Konsequenzen es für ihn haben wird."

Als ich sah mit welcher Freude sie die Worte aussprach, wurde mir ganz übel. In mir kroch das Bedürfnis hoch ihr sofort an die Gurgel zu springen und ihr den Hals umzudrehen, doch ich schaffte es noch immer nicht aufzustehen.

Im nächsten Moment trat ein weiterer Vampir in die kleine Kammer. Sie sah wie alle Anderen außergewöhnlich hübsch aus, war gertenschlank und hatte lange blonde Locken.

„Ah", sagte Jane. „Sophia.. wie passend."

Sophias Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie sah aus als könne sie keiner Fliege was zu leide tun, aber wie ich die Volturi einschätzte gab es solche Vampire in ihren Reihen nicht.

Ich konnte nichts tun. Nur abwarten, nicht wissend was diese Frau nun auch noch hier wollte.

Wenige Minuten später rührte Jake sich plötzlich wieder, doch bevor er wieder richtig aufstehen konnte, hatte Jane ihn schon wieder in ihrer Gewalt.

Jake versuchte ganz offensichtlich ihr stand zu halten. Seine Pfoten zitterten, als er mit aller Kraft auf den Beinen bleiben wollte und aus seinem Mund kam ein tiefes Knurren.

Dann trat plötzlich die Blonde näher an Jane heran. Mit einem Mal hörte Jake auf zu knurren und Jane ließ von ihm ab. Verwirrt sah ich von Jake zu Jane und dann zu Sophia, doch ich war noch viel verblüffter, als Jake sich ohne ein Wort in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte.

Wie hypnotisiert lief er anschließend zu Felix herüber, welcher ihm einen Umhang reichte, den Jake in aller Seelenruhe anzog.

„Was zum..?", setzte ich an, doch die Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken, als Jake dann auf mich zuging. Mit einem Mal bekam ich Angst vor der Person, bei der ich mich sonst am sichersten gefühlt hatte. Als ich in seine dunklen Augen sah, sah ich nicht mehr das Leuchten, dass ich so sehr mochte. Sie wirkten leer. Wie die eines Zombies aus irgendeinem Horrorfilm.

„Jake..?", fragte ich zitternd. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Sophia Lachen.

Als er direkt neben mir stand, beugte Jacob sich zu mir herunter ohne auf meine Worte zu reagieren, fasste mich ziemlich grob am Arm und wollte mich hochziehen. „Jake!", rief ich entsetzt. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass er mir weh tat. Das hatte er noch nie. Auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen war und keine großen Schmerzen, die Tatsache allein machte mir mehr Angst, als wenn man mir den Arm ganz abgerissen hätte.

Im Hintergrund vernahm ich immer noch das schadenfrohe Gelächter und sah Jake hilfesuchend an, doch er schien immer noch ins Nichts zu starren.

Dann plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, ließ von mir ab, so dass ich wieder auf den Boden sank. Er selbst ging mit noch immer zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Knie und legte seine beiden Händen links und rechts von meinem Kopf mit den Handflächen gegen die Wand.

Er atmete heftig und zitterte, als er nun die Augen langsam aufschlug und mich, so über mir gebeugt, ansah. Vorsichtig nahm er die rechte Hand von der Wand und legte sie an meine Wange, dann strich er sanft darüber. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er dann.

Eine Träne kullerte aus meinem Auge und tropfte auf seine rostrote Haut. Jake schluckte, dann drehte er sich mit mit einem Mal um und ging auf den Blondschopf los.

„Du Scheusal!", rief er ihr entgegen und stürmte auf sie zu. Sophia sah ganz perplex drein und schreckte zurück. Noch bevor Jake sie berühren konnte hatte Felix ihn schon gepackt, seine Hände auf seinen Rücken gedreht und ihn im Genick gepackt.

Sophia stand nun kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt und sah immer noch aus als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. „Was bist du?", fragte sie verwundert.

Jake knurrte nur, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Ein Werwolf", antwortete Jane hochnäsig. „Oder treffender: ein Gestaltwandler, der in der Lage ist, sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln."

„Aber.. ich dachte.. das..", formte die Blondine langsam einen Satz.

„Nun..", stellte Jane fest. „Wie es scheint haben deine Fähigkeiten mal wieder neue Grenzen gefunden."

Sie wirkte ganz erheitert. Wahrscheinlich war sie froh, wenn niemand nützlicher war als sie selbst. Jane nickte Felix kurz zu, dann setzte er sich mit Jake im Schlepptau in Bewegung. Er kam nicht besonders gut vorwärts, weil Jake sich noch immer gegen seinen Griff wehrte.

Jane verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihnen dann durch die Tür. Ich sah ihr noch hinterher, bis sie um die Ecke ging und die Treppen hinauf, dann warf ich nochmal einen Blick auf Sophia. Sie sah mich noch immer mit einem verwunderten Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Ich wusste nicht was da eben passiert war, was sie mit Jake getan hatte und was er hinterher mit ihr getan hatte, dass sie so erschrocken war. Aber es kam mir so vor, als sei sie nicht verärgert, sondern viel mehr verblüfft.

Ich wartete noch kurz, dann sammelte ich meine noch vorhandenen Kräfte und drückte mich mit den Händen vom Boden ab, um aufzustehen. Eher unbewusst fasste ich mir danach an eben jene Stelle, die Jake noch zuvor berührt hatte.

Sophia sah mich ausdruckslos an. „Komm", sagte sie nur kurz, dann ging auch sie durch die Tür. Was hätte es mir jetzt noch gebracht hier zu bleiben? Was hätte es gebracht noch einen Fluchtversuch zu starten? Gar nichts.. nur die Möglichkeit, dass sie Jake oder meiner Familie etwas antaten.

Als ich wieder im Erdgeschoss ankam fühlte ich mich wie nach dem Besteigen eines sehr hohen Berges. Als ich nach der letzten Stufe einen kurzen Blick durch die Fabrikhalle warf, sah ich mehrere unbekannte Vampirgesichter. Jake war nicht mehr da. Felix, Sophia und Jane sah ich auch nirgends.

Wo waren sie alle?

Wo war meine Familie?

Was würden sie mit ihnen machen?

Würden sie Jake jetzt umbringen?

Warum war ich überhaupt hier?

Warum war es überhaupt so weit gekommen?

Warum hatten meine Kinder nicht mal die Chance auf ein Leben?

Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte mich niemals an jenem Abend mit Jake

am See getroffen...

Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte mich nie in ihn verliebt...

Ich wünschte mir, ich wäre nie geboren worden...

Das hätte ihnen allen so vieles erspart...

In mir wurde es kalt. Ich spürte die Kälte in mir aufsteigen. Von meinen Zehen über die Beine bis hin zu meiner Stirn kroch sie unaufhaltsam. Und ich wollte sie auch gar nicht aufhalten. Wozu?

Um noch länger durch diesen Horror zu gehen?  
Alles um mich herum war Ungewiss... alle meine Träume waren fort.  
Die Zukunft mit Jake war mit einem Mal zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase.  
Meine Welt wie ich sie bisher gehabt hatte, meine schöne, sichere Welt.. sie war fort.

Und meine Familie und Jake waren auch fort.

Stattdessen war ich hier umringt von einem Dutzend mir unbekannter Vampire mit blutroten Augen.

Als ich mich umblickte sah ich vor meinem Auge kleine bunte Lichtpunkte. Zuerst nur ein paar wenige, dann wurden es plötzlich mehr. Sie flimmerten immer größer und immer stärker bis letztlich mein ganzes Blickfeld von ihnen verdeckt war... und dann sah ich nur noch Schwarz...

Ich wusste nicht was um mich herum geschehen war... alles was ich am Rande mitbekommen hatte waren Motorengeräusche, Türen die auf und zu gingen und gelegentliches Stimmengewirr. Stimmen die ich nicht zuordnen konnte und deren Worte ich nicht verstand.  
Alles hörte sich gedämpft an, so als stünde ich weit weit weg...  
Und irgendwann kam ich dann wieder näher. Ich spürte wie mir jemand über den Kopf strich. Es war eine sehr kalte Hand. Eiskalt... und so hart wie die Meine. Aber es war eine vertraute Hand. Jetzt begann ich auch langsam wieder meinen Körper zu spüren. Alles fühlte sich bleischwer an. Jedes Glied tat mir weh, von den Zehenspitzen bis zum Kopf. Die kalte Hand strich mir noch immer durchs Haar und über die Stirn. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich ziemlich heftig atmete und versuchte wieder ruhiger zu werden, dann schlug ich langsam die Augen auf.

Das Erste was ich sah war eine unscheinbare weiße Decke. Als ich meinen Blick senkte, sah ich getäfelte Wände... so wie die der Volturi. Ich schreckte sofort hoch, wurde aber dann von den mir bekannten Händen zurückgehalten.

„Hey hey", sagte mein Vater und drückte mich sanft wieder zurück in mein Kissen. Er lächelte ganz leicht, schien aber nicht unbedingt glücklich zu sein. Er sah eher so aus, als täte ihm etwas weh.

„Daddy?", fragte ich keuchend. „Was ist passiert?"

Er schien kurz zu überlegen wo er anfangen sollte.

„Nachdem ihr fort wart haben wir noch eine Weile mit Aro diskutiert. Später hat er dann seine Leute nach euch aus geschickt. Wir haben ihnen angeboten euch selbst zurückzuholen, aber sie haben es sich nicht ausreden lassen."

Wieder schreckte ich hoch und mein Vater hielt mich fest. Mit angsterfülltem Blick sah ich in seine goldenen Augen. „Wo ist Jake?", fragte ich und griff ihm an den Arm.

„Es war sehr sehr dumm was er getan hat...", sagte mein Vater langsam und seine Worte schürten die Angst in mir.

„Was? W-was meinst du? WO Dad – WO?", schrie ich ihn fast an. Was hatten sie ihm bloß angetan. Meine Augen suchten hastig nach Antworten in seinem Blick und mein Atem ging wieder schneller.

Mein Vater nahm meine Hände, die sich förmlich in seinen Arm gekrallt hatten, von ihm weg und nahm sie in seine. „Ganz ruhig.. beruhige dich. Es geht ihm gut..."

Ich atmete einmal tief aus. „So was darfst du nie wieder machen, Dad! Du hast mir Angst gemacht..."

Mein Vater lächelte leicht. „Das tut mir Leid... aber es war trotzdem das Dümmste, was er hätte tun können und ich hatte ihn gewarnt."

„Ich weiß... und er weiß es sicher auch." Ich zog es nun vor meine weiße Bettwäsche anzustarren.

„Die Volturi fühlen sich jetzt darin bestätigt, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, sich zu kontrollieren und so eine Gefahr für unser Geheimnis darstellt."

„Was?", fragte ich mit einem leicht sauren Unterton. „Aber es ist doch gar nicht gesagt, dass sie sich verwandeln können... vielleicht sind sie sogar menschlicher als ich..."

„Das Gegenteil ist aber auch nicht gesagt... es ist eine neue Mischform.. der Rest ist ihnen egal."

„Und das heisst?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Sie sind sich unsicher... sie wollen einen Teil unseres Zirkels für sich gewinnen. Die meisten Vampirgaben sind nahezu einzigartig. Die Chance ein so starkes Schutzschild wie das deiner Mutter zu kriegen, werden sie nicht noch einmal haben. Sie können es sich nicht leisten dich umzubringen..."

„... also wollen sie mich hier festhalten, bis ich die Kinder zur Welt gebracht habe...", setzte ich seinen Satz fort.

„Zumindest, bis sie eine endgültige Entscheidung gefällt haben."

„Dad.. warum warten wir überhaupt noch? Sie werden sich sowieso dagegen entscheiden..."

Er schüttelte aufmunternd den Kopf. „Aro ist ziemlich unsicher. Das ist gut."

Traurig sah ich auf meine Bettdecke, dann öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür und ein dunkelblonder Kerl trat ein. Er sah meinen Vater nur an, dann stand er plötzlich auf.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen...", klärte er mich dann auf.

„Was? Wohin? Ihr könnt mich doch nicht allein lassen", flehte ich fast und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Mein Vater beugte sich zu mir herab, drückte mich einmal und gab mir einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Ich komme wieder sobald ich kann. Bleib einfach hier und ruh dich aus. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben... es ist abgemacht, dass dir Niemand etwas tut. Sie werden ihr Wort halten."

Verzweifelt griff ich nach einem Zipfel seines Hemds, als er sich umdrehen wollte.

„Aber Daddy.. die Babys.. was ist wenn..", ich brauchte meinen Satz gar nicht zu Ende sagen. Er drehte sich wieder ganz zu mir herum und strich mir über die Wange.

„Fühle einen Moment in dich hinein, Renesmee. Du bist die Einzige, die den Zeitpunkt wissen wird. Hast du ein komisches Gefühl? Ahnst du irgendwas?"

Er hatte wahrscheinlich recht. Ich war als Einzige in der Lage zu sagen, wann es soweit ist. Ich nahm meine Hände von ihm und legte sie auf meinen Bauch, dann schloss ich die Augen.

Mein Vater war neben mir ganz ruhig. Ich konnte fast mein eigenes Herz schlagen hören...

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte mein Vater. Ich brauchte nichts zu sagen, er hatte es in meinen Gedanken gelesen.

„Gut", sagte er nur kurz.

„Ich komme wieder... versprochen."

Dann lief er davon und der Blonde schloss mit einem gleichgültigen Blick die Tür. Wahrscheinlich stand er immer davor...

Allein gelassen blickte ich mich um. Das Zimmer wirkte mehr wie ein Hotelzimmer als wie ein Gefängnis, aber ich wusste es besser...

Eine Zeit lang starrte ich nur auf den hässlichen grünen Fußboden und wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen. Meine Gedanken waren bei dem was kommen würde.

Mein Vater hatte die Hoffnung das alles gut werden würde.. konnte er sich irren?

Jake machte sich im Moment sicher schreckliche Vorwürfe... und mein Vater bombardierte ihn wahrscheinlich geradezu mit ihnen... Ob wir einfach hätten verhandeln können, wenn er nicht ausgerastet wäre?

Draußen vernahm ich keinen einzigen Ton.. ich hörte niemanden reden, keine Schritte von vorbeilaufenden Personen... absolute Stille. Und genau das machte mir Angst... es sorgte dafür, dass ich mich noch einsamer fühlte...

Aber eigentlich... eigentlich war ich doch gar nicht allein. In den letzten Monaten war ich nie allein gewesen... selbst wenn es so schien. Ich hatte meine Kinder immer bei mir gehabt. Ich trug sie direkt unter meinem Herz. Und genau dort wurde es mit einem Mal mollig warm.  
Ich legte mich hin und warf mir die Decke komplett über, sodass man mich nicht mehr sah, dann zog ich die Beine an und legte mir die Hände an den Bauch. So zusammengekauert schloss ich dann erneut die Augen. In all der Zeit war ich nie auf die Idee gekommen genau hinzuhören. Meine Kinder waren immer dagewesen, aber ich hatte sie eher herumgetragen, als sie richtig wahrzunehmen. Und wenn ich jetzt so in mich ging verfiel ich fast in eine Art Trance. Ich spürte sie regelrecht... spürte wie sie sich in mir bewegten, selbst wenn es keine großen Bewegungen waren. Und sie bewegten sich sogar ziemlich häufig. Wahrscheinlich war es da drin ziemlich eng, dachte ich.

Langsam fuhr ich mit der Hand unter meinen Pullover und strich über die nackte Haut darunter. „Ich hab euch wahnsinnig lieb...", flüsterte ich ganz leise zu ihnen. „Und ich werde niemals zulassen, dass euch jemand wehtut..."

Dann ging plötzlich meine Tür auf und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Im ersten Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken mich einfach nicht zu bewegen... aber ich war ja unter der Decke nicht zu übersehen, also lugte ich vorsichtig unter ihr hervor und sah, zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung, in zwei braune Augen, umringt von einem hübschen Gesicht mit etwas dunklerer Hautfarbe.  
Ich zog die Decke langsam etwas weiter nach unten, so dass mein Mund nun frei war.

„Wer bist du, was willst du?", fragte ich hastig, fast ein bisschen aggressiv.

Sie sah mich mit einem interessierten Blick an, sagte aber kein Wort dabei. Ihre Augen musterten mich, wie die eines Kindes, dass irgendwas zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah. Dann nahm sie sich wortlos den Stuhl, auf dem mein Vater vorher gesessen hatte und zog ihn zu sich, dann setzte sie sich darauf und fuhr damit fort mich anzuschauen. Und im Gegenzug sah ich sie an und wunderte mich darüber, dass sie so ein komisches Verhalten an den Tag legte. Ihren Augen und ihrem schnellen Herzschlag nach zu urteilen war sie wahrscheinlich ein Halbvampir. Ein weiblicher, genau wie ich. Aber ich war ja nicht der erste weibliche Halbvampir den sie je gesehen hatte, sie hatte doch ihre Schwestern.

„Bist du giftig?", fragte sie mich dann auf einmal und ich sah sie an, als hätte sie mich gefragt ob ich arabisch könnte.

„W-was?", hakte ich nach.

„Kannst du Menschen in Vampire verwandeln?", fragte sie dann konkreter.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sie schwieg wieder.

„Bist du eine von Nahuels Schwestern?", kam es dann von mir.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Mein Name ist Hena."

Gut, endlich hatte sie sich auch mal vorgestellt. Was sie hier aber nun wirklich wollte, wusste ich immer noch nicht. Die Frage nach dem Gift schien mir einfach nur so in den Raum geworfen gewesen zu sein.

Langsam erhob ich mich und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.  
Hena sah einen Moment auf meinen runden Bauch, dann stand sie plötzlich auf und ging zur Tür. Zuerst dachte ich, sie würde gehen wollen, doch dann blieb sie vor der Tür stehen, horchte kurz und drückte einmal kurz dagegen, um sich zu versichern, dass sie wirklich zu war, dann ging sie wieder zu mir zurück und setzte sich an ihren Platz.

„Wie lange bist du schon schwanger?", wechselte sie auf einmal das Thema so abrupt. Sie flüsterte und schien Angst zu haben über das Thema zu sprechen.

„Über ein halbes Jahr...", gab ich eine grobe Antwort.

„Länger als ich...", murmelte Nahuels Schwester dann. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie sie sich über den Bauch strich. Die Rundung war mir vorher nicht mal aufgefallen. Ich hatte aber auch nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, weil ich es nicht erwartet hatte.

Mit großen Augen und leicht offenem Mund starrte ich sie an.

„Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich, du und ich", sagte sie dann ge dankenverloren. „Der Unterschied zwischen uns liegt nur in unserer Sicht der Dinge... als ich von deiner Existenz erfuhr und davon, dass wir die selben Umstände teilen, wollte ich dich sehen."

Endlich hatte ich meine Antwort. Doch im selben Zug hatte sie neue Fragen aufgeworfen.

„Sicht der Dinge?", hakte ich nach.

Hena nickte.

„Was denkst du über die Menschen?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.  
Ich sah sie verwundert an. „Für mich sind sie nichts anderes als wir... ich bin ja auch ein halber Mensch. Sie ernähren sich eben anders und sie altern."

„Für mich sind sie niedere Wesen", sagte Hena dann. Der Ton ihrer Stimme hatte sich bei diesen Worten verändert. Sie hatte nun einen tieferen Klang. Es machte mir fast Angst.

„Also nehme ich an, dass der Vater ein Vampir ist?"

Wieder nickte sie.

„Ich kann sie verführen um an ihr Blut zu kommen, aber niemals dürften sie mir so nahe kommen...", grummelte Hena.

Gerne hätte ich ihr meine Welt gezeigt. Obgleich wir in der Selben zu leben schienen, war sie anders aufgewachsen, hatte ein anderes Leben gelebt, andere Dinge gelernt, die falschen Werte vermittelt bekommen. Kein Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten war mir, abgesehen von meinen Eltern, genetisch näher als sie und doch unterschieden wir uns so sehr. Doch zum Lehren blieb mir nun keine Zeit.

„Wissen sie davon?", fragte ich dann. Dass ich mit „sie" die Volturi meinte, wusste sie natürlich. Hena nickte zaghaft. „Ja, wer es wissen sollte, weiß es."

In jenem Moment an dem ich meinen Mund wieder öffnete um was zu sagen, wurden wir vom Klang der sich öffnenden Tür gestört und schreckten zusammen.

Nahuel war zur Tür hereingeplatzt. Er sah aus als wäre er ziemlich schnell gerannt und atmete hastig.

„Nahuel", sagte Hena dann überrascht und sah ihren Bruder an.

„Schwester, was machst du hier?", fragte er seinerseits.

Sie winkte ab. „Nicht von belang."

Nahuel nickte, fragte nicht weiter nach. Wahrscheinlich kannte er sie gut genug und ging davon aus das es besser war ihre Antwort zu hinzunehmen. Vielleicht gehörte sie zu den Personen, die ungern über manche Dinge sprachen.

„Renesmee", kam Nahuel dann auf mich zu sprechen und ich sah ihn fragend an. „Wir müssen weg, sofort!"

„Was? Mein Vater hat gesagt ich soll warten!", konterte ich.

„Dein Vater weiß auch nicht was ich weiß", antwortete der Halbvampir.

Jetzt sah ich noch perplexer drein. „Aber... die Abmachung?"

„... wird von Aro und Marcus eingehalten, aber das interessiert Caius ziemlich wenig."

„Aber mein Vater müsste das doch in seinen Gedanken gesehen haben!"  
Ungeduldig griff Nahuel nach meiner Hand und zog mich hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht was er gesehen oder nicht gesehen hat! Ich weiß nur, was ich gesehen habe und das reicht mir! Möchtest du nun hier bleiben und sterben oder mit mir kommen und deine Chance nutzen?!"  
Ich war mir unsicher, ob es sinnvoll war, sich der Anweisung meines Vaters zu widersetzen. Bisher hatte ich ihm stets vertraut, aber bisher war ich auch nie in einer solchen Lage gewesen. Was wenn er wirklich etwas nicht mitbekommen und Nahuel recht hatte?

Ich hatte Angst ihm zu folgen, die Angst das er recht haben könnte, über wiegte jedoch und ich griff nach dem kleinen Strohhalm den Nahuel mir gab. Ich konnte die Chance meine Kinder zu retten nicht versiegen lassen...

Ich sah noch einmal in Henas ausdrucksloses Gesicht, als Nahuel mich aus dem Zimmer führte und sich die Tür hinter uns schloss.  
Nahuels Schritte waren schnell, doch immer wieder blieben wir an den Ecken einiger Gänge stehen und ich bekam Zeit mich kurz auszuruhen.

„Geht es?", fragte er besorgt nach.

Ich schluckte kurz, dann nickte ich und er nahm wieder meine Hand und zog mich weiter. Die verschlungenen Gänge die er nahm waren meistens nicht beleuchtet, doch genauso wenig wie das Licht hier unten war, genauso wenig Leben war hier. Niemand kam uns entgegen, Niemand hielt uns auf. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie nicht mal von unserer Flucht und ich betete, dass dies auch so blieb. Mein Führer wusste genau wo er lang ging, ich jedoch hatte Probleme mitzukommen, doch er ließ meine Hand nie los und führte mich weiter. In den engen Gängen war es kein Problem die Wände rechts und links zu berühren und so tastete ich mich einfach voran, stets darauf bedacht nicht hinzufallen.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde endete die Finsternis und der Weg wurde wieder breiter, dann jedoch blieb Nahuel stehen. Vor uns lag eine runde metallene Luke. Sie war rostig und sah schwer aus. Nahuel ließ meine Hand los, ging zu ihr hinüber, nahm den Griff und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft herunter. Er stöhnte angestrengt dabei, doch der letzte Schrei wurde von dem befreienden Geräusch des nachgebenden Griffes übertö einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Schleuse. Vorsichtig warf ich einen Blick an Nahuel vorbei hinein. Es war ebenso dunkel, wie die Gänge, die wir hinter uns hatten, mit dem Unterschied, dass jetzt noch ein fauler Geruch und eine unglaubliche Feuchte dazu kam.

Nahuel stieg durch die Luke hinein und hob mir seine ausgestreckte Hand, mit der Handfläche nach oben, entgegen.

„Komm...", sagte er sanft.

Ich zögerte einen Augenblick. Nahuel verharrte in seiner Stellung. Erst als ich meine Hand in seine legte, schlossen sich seine Finger sanft und er zog mich zu sich. Ich stieg durch die Luke in die Dunkelheit und stand sofort mit den Füßen im Wasser.

„Ih..!", rief ich aus.

„Schscht", zischte er sogleich. Ich verstummte und er ging weiter.

„Wo sind wir?", flüsterte ich vorsichtig.

Nahuel lachte leise auf. „Ich würde es als Abwasserkanal bezeichnen."

Ich sagte im ersten Moment gar nichts. Zu widerlich war mir die Vorstellung schwanger und auf der Flucht durch ein Abwasserrohr zu waten. Doch es war wohl die Realität, denn ich spürte wie das Wasser durch meine Schuhe drang und meine Socken aufweichte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde sogar mir kalt. Mit einer Hand am Bauch und der Anderen in Nahuels marschierte ich also nun fast eine Stunde lang stets geradeaus durch ein miefendes Rohr. Es war kalt, nass und wirklich eklig, aber was tat man nicht alles um das eigene Leben und was noch viel wichtiger war, dass der eigenen Kinder zu retten. Wenn dies die beste Möglichkeit war zu entkommen, dann war sie gut, egal wie abartig sie schien. Wahrscheinlich stank ich danach so fürchterlich, dass die Volturi mich nicht mehr rochen...

Bei dem Gedanken daran, was Jake sagen würde, musste ich fast lachen. Doch meine Angst entdeckt zu werden, hinderte mich daran den Mund zu öffnen. Nahuel zog mich unablässig weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Der Marsch durch die übelriechende Brühe kam mir unendlich vor.

„Nahuel, wie lange ist es denn noch, bis wir hier wieder raus sind?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

Der Halbvampir schwieg. Wusste er nicht wie lang er laufen musste? Wusste er überhaupt wo er hin ging? Hatten wir uns womöglich verirrt?

In mir kroch Panik hoch und mischte sich mit dem allgemeinen Unbehagen und der Angst. Sofort beschleunigte ich meine Schritt und merkte gar nicht wie ich an Nahuel vorbei marschierte und er meine Hand los ließ.

Nahuel nahm nun ebenfalls an Geschwindigkeit zu, um mit mir Schritt zu halten und so liefen wir nun im Eiltempo durch den Kanal, ohne einmal zurück zu schauen.

Ich sehnte mich nach frischer Luft – und was noch viel wichtiger war – nach der Sonne. Meiner Sonne.

Und tatsächlich. Nahuel blieb stehen. Im ersten Moment verstand ich es gar nicht. Hinter uns lag das dunkle Rohr das wir passiert hatten und vor uns ging es ebenso weiter. Warum blieb er hier stehen?

Angespannt sah er sich kurz um, schien zu horchen. Dann wandelte sich sein grimmiges Gesicht in ein Lächelndes und er reichte mir seine Hand, die ich einen Moment anstarrte.

„Komm", sagte er dann ruhig. Statt mich weiter geradeaus zu führen lief er jetzt zu einer der feuchten Wände.

Nun sah auch ich die rostige alte Leiter die hier nach oben führte. Mein Blick folgte ihr und an ihrem Ende sah ich die runde Scheibe: Ein Gullydeckel von unten. Nahuel führte mich ganz an die Wand, dann ließ er meine Hand los und kletterte mit einer geschmeidigen fließenden Bewegung das Gestell hoch. Oben drückte er einmal kräftig gegen den Deckel, woraufhin dieser sich hob und von ihm zur Seite geschoben wurde. Sofort erhellte das hereinfallende Licht die Finsternis in dieser trostlosen Röhre. Der Mond schien heute Nacht hell am Himmel Volterras. Nahuel stand noch einige Sekunden oben auf der Leiter und schien die Lage zu peilen, dann kam er wieder zu mir herunter.

„Ist es.. ist es okay, wenn ich dich trage?", fragte er dann fast wieder wie ein kleiner eingeschüchterter Junge. Ich merkte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, dann nickte ich.

Nahuel stellte sich neben mich, legte einen Arm an meinen Rücken, den Anderen an meine Kniekehlen, dann hob er mich vorsichtig hoch. Er hatte genauso wenig Probleme, mich zu tragen, wie Jake oder irgendjemand sonst, den ich kannte.

Einen Moment sah ich ihn nur an und er mich, dann legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Es gab eine Zeit, da wäre mir das nie in den Sinn gekommen und diese Zeit ist nicht mal so fern, doch nun wusste ich, auf wessen Seite er war und ich war ihm in dieser Nacht unendlich dankbar, dass er mir half. Mehr noch... er setzte sein Leben für mich.. uns... aufs Spiel...

Während er mich mit dem einen Arm hob, hielt er sich mit dem Anderen an der Leiter fest und in wenigen Sekunden hatte ich wieder halbwegs trockenen festen Asphalt unter meinen nassen Füßen. Das Erste was ich tat, war einmal tief durchzuatmen. Ich sog die Luft um mich herum ein wie jemand der eben kurz vor dem Ertrinken gewesen war. Ich spürte förmlich wie sie sich einen Weg in meine Lungen bahnte und alles auffrischte.

Es war ein Gefühl von Freiheit... doch noch war ich nicht gänzlich frei. Ich war immer noch von meiner Familie getrennt.  
Nach meiner Atempause sah ich mich um, während Nahuel den Gullydeckel wieder zurückschob und das Loch im Boden versiegelte. Wir waren in einer Art Sackgasse, in irgendeinem hinteren Eck. Alles was hier stand, waren einige schwarze Müllsäcke, von denen die meisten schon aufgerissen waren und aufgequollen dort herum lagen.  
Mein Blick schweifte weiter und blieb dann an einem Auto kleben. Es war ein weinroter alter Fiat Punto, dreckig und verbeult, doch als ich sah, wie Nahuel darauf zu steuerte, sah ich in dem kleinen Wagen, mein rettendes Ufer.

Als wir durch die engen Gassen Volterras fuhren sah ich noch nervös auf das Tacho, dessen Zeiger kaum über die 40 kam. Abgesehen von ein paar streunenden Tieren sah ich jedoch auf den Straßen kein Lebewesen. Ob sie uns noch immer nicht bemerkt hatten?

Als wir Volterra hinter uns ließen, sah ich nur noch die Weite der Toskana vor uns. Kaum das wir auf offener Straße waren drückte Nahuel das Gas dermaßen durch, dass ich zunächst befürchtete sein Fuß würde unten wieder raus kommen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich mir nie Nahuel am Steuer hätte vorstellen können. Eigentlich konnte ich mir das bei den meisten Vampiren nicht vorstellen, waren sie doch zu Fuß ohnehin fast schneller. Doch mit mir im Schlepptau hatte er es wohl für besser gefunden einen fahrbaren Untersatz zu besorgen. Ob er die Kiste geklaut hatte?

„Wo genau bringst du mich eigentlich hin?", fragte ich dann.  
Nahuel sah mich kurz an, dann blickte er wieder auf die Straße.

„Zu deiner Familie, wohin sonst?"

Ich sagte nichts mehr, lächelte nur noch. Bald schon bald war ich wieder bei Jake...

Irgendwann begann die Landschaft hügeliger zu werden. Als wir vom Hotel aus zu den Volturi gefahren waren, hatte ich mir die Straße nicht gemerkt, aber unser Hotel war ja auch höher gelegen. Ob wir schon fast da waren?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr im Radiodisplay verriet mir, dass wir seit fast einer Viertelstunde fuhren und es nun vier Uhr Morgens war. Mir kam es aber so vor als fuhren wir schon mindestens eine Stunde.  
Trotz allem war ich zufrieden. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, erblickte die toskanische Landschaft die an uns vorbeischoss. Dann kurbelte ich das Fenster herunter und ließ den Wind durch mein rotes Haar streifen. Ich atmete tief durch und strich mir über den Bauch.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Nahuel direkt.

Ich nickte. „Ja, alles okay."

Nahuel lächelte und ich grinste zurück, doch im nächsten Moment verfinsterte sich sein Blick schlagartig und meiner zog mit.

„Verflucht...", fauchte er.

„Was?", fragte ich verdutzt.

„Wir kriegen Besuch...", antwortete er knapp und gab nochmal ordentlich Gas, obwohl aus dem kleinen Auto kaum noch mehr rauszuholen war.

Mein Blick wanderte vorsichtig zum Rückspiegel zu meiner Rechten. Ich sah darin nur die Bäume die wir hinter uns ließen, was mich noch mehr verunsicherte. Wenn schon Gefahr war, dann wollte ich wenigstens sehen wovon.  
In der Ferne sah ich dann vor uns ein kleines Licht auf einem Hügel: unser Hotel.

Konnten wir uns dorthin retten? War es überhaupt klug jetzt dorthin zu gehen, wo sie uns auf den Fersen waren? Brachten wir die Leute dort oben vielleicht in Gefahr?

Doch ich konnte nicht mehr tun als zu hoffen, dass Nahuel das Richtige tat. Dieser saß mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen angespannt am Steuer und schien fast das Lenkrad zu zerbrechen. Ich kurbelte mein Fenster wieder zu, wusste aber, dass das nichts brachte. Sie konnten ja auch einfach die ganze Tür raus reißen...

„Komm schon, komm schon...", zischte Nahuel dem Auto zu. Das schien aber bereits sein Bestes zu geben. Jetzt drehte ich mich doch mal um, sah aber auch aus der Heckscheibe nichts als die Landschaft. Jetzt erst fiel mir so richtig auf, dass Nahuel Vampirsinne offenbar um ein vielfaches ausgeprägter waren als meine. Ich benutzte sie ja auch nie und jetzt regte ich mich auf, weil ich unsere Verfolger nicht mal sah...

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall über uns. Irgendetwas war aufs Dach gesprungen. Ich schrie erschrocken auf und Nahuel fuhr unbeirrt weiter. Reflexartig ließ ich mich tiefer in den Sitz sinken und sah nach oben. Ich wusste nicht ob es vielleicht Einbildung war, aber irgendwie sah die Decke nun krumm aus. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt mich ganz auf den Boden zu setzen, aber das Armaturenbrett nebst Handschuhfach war zu dick.. oder ich.

Mein Atem raste. Mein Instinkt riet mir wegzulaufen, doch war ich hier drin gefangen und das Auto nicht schnell genug für Vampirfüße.  
Im nächsten Moment sah ich dann eine Hand an meiner Scheibe und wich reflexartig zurück, wobei ich damit fast auf Nahuel saß. Dieser sagte jedoch nichts, sondern strengte sich an das Lenkrad festzuhalten, während ich mich immer näher an ihn drückte.

Ich wimmerte als ich sah, wie der Vampir an der Seite unseres Autos hing. Er hatte dunkelblondes, fast braunes Haar und sah uns finster an. Mit einem kurzen Schlag zerbröckelte die Scheibe und viele viele kleine Scherben landeten auf meinem Stuhl. Ich winkelte die Beine mehr an, so dass ich weiter weg von ihm war, aber ich saß schon eher auf Nahuels Sitz und der Gangschaltung als auf meinem Eigenen. Weiter zurück konnte ich nicht.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf den Türöffner. Er würde ihn gleich benutzen. Ohne viel nachzudenken rutschte ich wieder nach vorn und hielt die Tür von innen mit aller Kraft zu. Mein Gesicht war jetzt keinen halben Meter mehr von Seinem entfernt.

„Nessie!", rief Nahuel erschrocken, doch ich hatte mit einem Mal nur noch Zorn für den Volturi vor mir übrig und glaubte einen Moment sogar, ich könnte mich ihm entgegenstellen, doch dass dies nur Wunschdenken war, wurde mir rasch klar gemacht.

Plötzlich langte der Blonde durch das kaputte Fenster. Seine kalten bleichen Hände, schlossen sich um meinen Hals und ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Instinktiv ließ ich die Tür los und versuchte mich zu befreien. Panik kroch in mir hoch. Todesangst.

Ich konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken, versuchte nur noch los zu kommen und merkte wie mir die Luft knapp wurde. Wollte er mich umbringen?

„Lass sie los!", brüllte Nahuel. Ich wusste nicht was er tat, ob er mir irgendwie half oder lieber das Steuer festhielt. Als mir gerade schummrig wurde verschwand der Druck plötzlich. Er hatte mich losgelassen um die Tür zu öffnen. Mit einem reißenden Geräusch riss er sie ab und warf sie weg, dann widmete er sich wieder mir. Jetzt lag nichts mehr zwischen uns.  
Ich rieb mir immer noch den Hals und atmete angestrengt. Nichtmal die Augen bekam ich ganz auf, doch sah ich deutlich wie er mich siegessicher angrinste und dann sah ich wie seine Hände nach mir griffen. Ich rührte mich nicht mehr vom Fleck. Weiter zurück rutschen konnte ich ohnehin nicht. Ich spürte nur noch die Vibration des Wagens und hörte Nahuel hinter mir knurren.

Gerade als ich mich verloren glaubte, schoss irgendwas an uns vorbei und riss den Angreifer mit sich, dann knallte es wieder auf dem Dach und ich zuckte abermals zusammen. Noch einer?

Wieder sah ich zuerst eine bleiche Hand, doch diesmal war sie kräftiger, dann atmete ich erleichtert auf, als Emmett kopfüber in das Auto blickte.

„Emmett!", rief ich ihm freudig zu.

„Hast du gedacht wir lassen dich im Stich?", fragte er neckisch und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lächelte nur zurück, dann reichte er mir seine Hand, die ich ohne zu zögern ergriff.

Emmett zog mich aus dem Auto und hob mich dann auf das Dach. Als ich auf der weinroten Karosserie saß spürte ich wie zerbeult sie wirklich war. Der Fahrtwind war hier ziemlich stark, doch es war ein aufregendes Gefühl auf einem fahrenden Wagen zu sitzen. Emmett kniete neben mir und hielt mich fest. Jetzt erst sah ich das Ausmaß dessen, was um uns herum eigentlich geschah. Weitere mir unbekannte Vampire verfolgten uns. Immer wieder versuchten sie dem Auto näher zu kommen. Doch um uns herum kreiste auch meine Familie.

Hinter uns sprang gerade einer der Verfolger an den Kofferraum und klammerte sich daran fest, doch keine zwei Sekunden später wurde er grob von meinem Vater gepackt und fortgezogen. Dann sah ich nur noch wie der Fremde auf dem Asphalt landete und sein Gesicht von meinem Vater in den Boden gerammt wurde.

Zu unserer Linken spurtete Rosalie ohne Probleme neben dem Wagen her. Alles was sich ihm von ihrer Seite näherte wurde einfach weg geschlagen.  
Dann sprang ein Volturi auf die Motorhaube und sah von dort zu Emmett und mir hoch. Mein Onkel hielt mich sicher im Arm, rutschte leicht vor mich und knurrte den Angreifer an.

Doch er musste gar nichts weiter tun. Diese Arbeit übernahm meine Mutter. Sie warf sich auf den Feind, beide flogen vom Auto auf die Straße und blieben zurück.

Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihn erst wieder sehen, wenn er sich von meiner Mutter losgerissen hatte.

Dann wurde das Auto langsamer, weil wir einen Berg hinauf fuhren. Emmett hielt mich weiter fest. Um uns herum war momentan niemand mehr sonst und Nahuel fuhr unbeirrt weiter die Steigung hinauf.

„Ah", sagte Emmett dann heiter. „Da kommt ja dein Taxi!"  
Verwundert folgte ich seinem Blick. Rechts neben uns lief jetzt ein großer rostroter Wolf.

„Jake!", rief ich glücklich. Jacob bellte kurz, dann spürte ich wie Emmett mich hochhob.

Langsam beugte er sich dann vor und Jacob lief so nach wie möglich neben dem Auto her, so dass mein Onkel mich auf seinen großen Rücken setzen konnte.  
Hier fühlte ich mich schon um ein vielfaches wohler als in dem kleinen Auto. Meine Hände verschwanden in dem flauschigen Fell, ich spürte Jakes angenehme Körpertemperatur und hatte sofort ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Sicherheit und Wohlbehagen.

Jake hatte eine Route jenseits der Straße gewählt und fegte mit mir quer über eine der vielen Wiesen hier. Ich war müde von dem ganzen Stress und der Aufregung und hoffte, dass meine Familie die Volturi in Schach halten konnten, so dass wir unsere Ruhe hatten.  
Jake wählte einen etwas umständlichen Weg um den Berg hinauf zu kommen. Dass das große Gebäude, direkt auf der Anhöhe, über uns unser Hotel war, erkannte ich im ersten Moment gar nicht. Von hinten und im fahlen Licht, der langsam aufgehenden Sonne, sah es so anders aus.

Jake sah sich kurz nochmal um, dann legte er sich auf den Boden. Ich rutschte von seinem Rücken, bis ich auf wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Langsam lief ich nach vorn zum Hotel, das ein wenig an eine Burg erinnerte, lehnte mich an die Hauswand und sah an der Ecke des Gebäudes vorbei den Berg hinab.

Ich konnte unten weder die Volturi noch meine Familie erblicken. Im ersten Moment wurde mir ganz mulmig, dann aber erkannte ich, dass es eigentlich etwas Positives war. Meinem Vater und meiner Mutter würden sie ohnehin nichts Ernsthaftes tun. Emmett wusste sich zu behaupten und würde Rose sicher gut beschützen. Kein Grund sich um sie Sorgen zu machen also. Zumindest ging ich davon aus.

Hinter mir hatte Jake sich inzwischen zurückverwandelt. Das spürte ich, ohne mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Langsam ging er auf mich zu und umarmte mich von hinten. Seine großen Hände umschlossen meinen Bauch und ich legte meine Hände auf die Seinen, dann lehnte ich meinen Hinterkopf an seine Brust und er legte sein Kinn an meine Schulter und hielt mich ganz fest. Beide hatten wir die Augen geschlossen und genossen diesen Moment.

Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meiner Haut, seine Lippen liebkosten meinen Hals.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte euch verloren...", hauchte er mir dann leise zu. In seiner Stimme schwang Schuldgefühl aber auch Erleichterung mit.  
Ich nahm seine Hände von meinem Bauch und drehte mich dann um, damit ich in seine dunklen Augen sehen konnte. Sie wirkten etwas glasig. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und er legte seine Hände um meine Taille.

„Das Gleiche dachte ich auch...", sagte ich.

Einen Moment musterte er mich noch, ich sah wie seine Augen sich kaum merklich bewegten.

Dann beugte er sich zu mir herab und legte seine Lippen auf meine.  
Seine Hände strichen über meinen Rücken und ich strich ihm übers Haar.

Unser Kuss war nicht so lang wie manch anderer davor, dafür war er jedoch umso intensiver.

.Als er sich von mir löste, kribbelte es noch immer in mir.  
Abermals umarmte er mich nun, zog mich ganz nah zu sich und drückte mich sanft an sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Renesmee", flüsterte er mir dann ins Ohr.

Ich lächelte. „Und ich liebe dich", gab ich zurück.

Mein Werwolf hatte ebenfalls ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder etwas.

„Geh durch den Haupteingang. Sie sind nicht in der Nähe. Hab keine Angst."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich hab meinen eigenen Eingang", antwortete er grinsend.  
Gut.. er konnte schlecht nackt durch durch den Empfangsraum marschieren.

Ich sah ihn nochmal kurz an, dann drehte ich mich um und lief zügig um das Gebäude herum, wobei ich zwischen einige kahle Sträucher huschen musste. Im Sommer sah das hier sicher ganz nett aus, jetzt war ich einfach nur erleichtert endlich in das Gebäude gekommen zu sein.  
Mein Weg führte mich direkt die Treppen hinauf in unsere Suite.  
Vorsichtig klopfte ich an die Tür, ich hatte ja keinen Schlüssel.  
Nach einigen Sekunden wurde sie dann geöffnet und vor mir stand mein Großvater.

„Nessie!", rief er freudig und ich trat ein. Sofort nahm er mich in den Arm.

„Oh wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte er dann traurig.

„Das tut mir Leid...", antwortete ich niedergeschlagen.  
Dann klopfte es abermals an der Tür. Carlisle deutete mir an in das Nebenzimmer zu gehen. Dort horchte ich hinter verschlossener Tür.

„Ist sie schon hier?", hörte ich dann die Stimme meines Vaters.

„Ja, sie ist gerade reingekommen", gab Carlisle zurück.  
Mehr konnten sie nicht mehr sagen, denn da war ich schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und ihnen entgegen gerannt.

„Daddy!", rief ich und sprang meinem Vater in die Arme. Er ging dabei sogar ein wenig zurück so überschwänglich war ich gewesen.  
Vorsichtig strich er mir über den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er dann.

Ich nickte nur, dann trat meine Mutter links neben meinen Vater und ich umarmte auch sie.

„Mommy...", flüsterte ich nur.

„Mein Schatz...", sagte meine Mutter und umarmte mich ebenfalls.

„Hier, Nessie", vernahm ich dann Carlisle Stimme und drehte mich um. Meine Großvater reichte mir ein Glas mit frischem Wasser.

„Danke", sagte ich, nahm das Glas und trank einen großen Schluck.  
Hinter meiner Mutter sah ich nun auch Emmett und Rosalie stehen, die beide ziemlich zufrieden aussahen. Ganz hinten an der Wand lehnte Nahuel. Er atmete etwas schneller als normalerweise. Als unsere Blicke sich trafen winkte er mir mit einer einzigen Handbewegung kurz zu und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf.

„Warum bist du weggelaufen?", fragte mein Vater dann. Ich nahm das Glas von den Lippen und sah ihn an. Er war sauer...

„Ich hatte doch eine Abmachung. Ich hab dir das doch extra erklärt. Du hast es jetzt nur noch schlimmer gemacht..."  
Ich antwortete zunächst nicht, ganz einfach weil mir gerade entfallen war, womit das eigentlich begonnen hatte, doch Nahuel nahm mir die Aufgabe einfach ab.

„Das war meine Schuld", ertönte es von hinten und alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Er ging von der Wand weg und auf meinen Vater zu.

„Ich hatte mitbekommen, wie Caius mit einem der Volturi über Renesmee gesprochen hat. Er hatte nicht die Absicht die Abmachung einzuhalten."  
Verdutzt sah meine Familie den Halbvampir an.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?", hakte mein Großvater dann nach.  
Nahuel nickte. In seinen Augen lag keine Lüge.

„Dann sollte ich mich ja glatt bei dir bedanken..."

Jakes Stimme trat plötzlich der Konversation bei. Er kam voll bekleidet aus der Tür, die unser Doppelzimmer, mit der Hauptsuite verband und lächelte.

Nahuel sah ihn einfach nur an. Er schien nicht zu wissen was er nun sagen sollte.  
Jacob blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Danke, dass du mein Leben beschützt hast", sagte er dann. Das er damit nicht sein eigenes Leben sondern das Meine meinte, bemerkte ich sofort. Ob Nahuel das auch tat, wusste ich nicht, ich nahm es aber an. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kessen Lächeln, dann nahm er Jakes Hand. Sie hatten eine ziemlich ähnliche Hautfarbe, auch wenn Nahuel etwas dunkler zu sein schien.

„Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Rosalie dann in die Runde und griff damit wieder unser Hauptthema auf.

„Wir müssen zurückgehen und die Situation erklären, sonst werden wir auf ewig auf der Flucht vor ihnen sein", sagte Carlisle ruhig.

„Dann wissen sie warum Nessie weggelaufen ist, aber die Erklärung scützt noch immer nicht ihre Kinder", meinte dann meine Mutter.

„Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn wir einfach gehen", murmelte sie leise. „Lieber auf der Flucht als das Risiko einzugehen..."  
In diesem Moment fasste ich dann einen Entschluss.

„Nein!", sagte ich und ballte die Fäuste. „Ich will frei sein! Meine Kinder sollen nicht in Angst leben! Ich gehe zurück!"

„Nessie", begann Jake dann. Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder eine Riesenangst und wollte mich zu Bellas Vorschlag überreden, doch ich unterbrach ihn direkt wieder.

„Ich habe einen Plan! Wenn es gelingt, dann lassen sie uns einfach ziehen"  
Jacob sah mich voller Sorge an. Der Rest musterte mich ebenfalls stumm.

Ich trat näher an meinen Freund heran. „Bitte vertrau mir..."


	22. Alles oder Nichts

**22 – Alles oder Nichts**

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Quartier der Volturi wanderte mein Blick auf den Rücksitz, wo meine Mutter aus dem Fenster sah und sich müde das lange braune Haar nach hinten strich. Schlafen brauchten Vampire nicht, daher war es selten, wenn man sie mal müde aussah, aber die Tatsache, dass ich trotz der kürzlich geschehenen Ereignisse zurück wollte, machte sie alle fertig. Niemand wusste wie das Enden würde. Das hatten wir schon nicht gewusst, als wir aufgebrochen waren und nun wussten wir es noch weniger.

Ich hatte meiner Familie nicht von meinem Plan erzählt. Lediglich mein Vater wusste natürlich davon. Er hielt mich nicht auf, obwohl er ihn kannte und sie hielten mich nicht auf, weil ich sie im Ungewissen gelassen hatte. Und vielleicht war das auch gerade richtig so.

Ja, es war richtig. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall mein ganzes unsterbliches Leben, mit meinen Kindern auf der Flucht sein. Ich wollte sie in aller Ruhe aufwachsen sehen, wollte ihnen eine ebenso behütete Kindheit geben, wie ich sie bekommen hatte. Im Kreise unserer Familie und nicht irgendwo im sonnigen Mallorca, nur damit die Sonne uns vor jenen schützte, die uns unerbittlich jagten.

Diesmal wurden wir nicht von Heidi begrüßt. Stattdessen stand ein mir unbekannter Vampir mit schwarzem kurzen Haar und blutroten Augen vor dem Tor und öffnete uns die Pforte.

„Ah ...", sagte Aro nur, als er uns eintreten sah. Er hätte genauso gut ein Anwalt sein können, dem die Sekretärin ein paar Akten brachte, die er haben wollte. Zumindest hatte er diese Tonlage.

„Aro", gab mein Vater zurück.

Aro kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Wie bedauerlich, dass ihr euren Teil der Abmachung nicht erfüllt habt, meine Lieben."

„So war es nicht...", antwortete mein Vater, doch Aro schien ihn einfach zu überhören.

„Aber offenbar, scheinen Halbvampire im allgemeinen ziemlich hitzköpfig zu sein ...", sagte er mit bedauerndem Ton und fixierte Nahuel, der Aro einfach nur etwas zerknirscht musterte.

„Ihr versteht nicht ...", hörte ich dann meinen Vater wieder, doch der Kopf der Volturi ignorierte ihn weiter.

„Was machen wir da nur ...", sagte er dann und legte die Hand ans Kinn, so als würde er angestrengt überlegen.

„Vielleicht wäre es ein guter Anfang, wenn ihr uns einfach eine Chance zur Erklärung gebt", meldete sich nun mein Großvater zu Wort.

„Chance?", brüllte Caius dann von weiter hinten. „Ihr hattet eure Chance. Und das Einzige, was deine liebliche Enkelin tat, war unsere Abmachung zu brechen!"

„Renesmee ist nicht ohne Grund geflohen", sagte Carlisle ruhig.

„So?", fragte Aro dann. „Edward ... hast du deine Tochter etwa nicht über unsere Abmachung informiert?"

„Doch", antwortete er. „Aber-"

- „Ich möchte, dass sie selbst spricht", bat Aro dann und reichte mir seine bleiche Hand. Jake stand direkt hinter mir und hatte seine Hände an meine Hüfte gelegt. Als ich einen Schritt nach vorn gehen wollte, wurde sein Griff fester.

„Jake ...", sagte ich nur, dann ließ er mich widerwillig los und ich konnte zu Aro gehen. Als ich näher trat, schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals, dann legte ich meine Hand in seine. Es war kein schönes Gefühl. Eigentlich war es ein Händeschütteln wie so viele Andere auch, aber es bereitete mir Unbehagen zu wissen, was Aro da tat. Einige Sekunden später lächelte er mich an und ließ meine Hand wieder los.

„So war das also ..."

Ich nickte nur.

„Gut ... lasst mich nur sicher gehen."

Aro sah kurz zu Caius hinüber, der sogleich näher trat.

„Mein Bruder, bitte reiche mir doch mal deine Hand."

„Was?", fragte er barsch.

In mir läuteten alle Alarmglocken. Er würde sich weigern. Na wenn das nicht schon ein sicheres Indiz für seine Schuld war.

„Renesmee hat mir etwas sehr Interessantes gezeigt. Ich möchte mich gern selbst davon überzeugen, also reiche mir bitte deine Hand", erklärte Aro dem weißhaarigen Vampir freundlich, doch Caius Gesicht sah aus als hätte Aro ihn mit Beleidigungen wanderte sein Blick zu mir. In seinen Augen sah ich blanken Hass auflodern. Ich war mir sicher, wenn Aro nicht daneben stünde, würde er wahrscheinlich auf mich losgehen.

„Bruder?", hakte Aro nochmal nach, als Caius nicht reagierte. Dieser funkelte mich nochmal finster an, dann reichte er Aro langsam seine Hand und Aro begann zu lesen. Dann ließ er sie wieder los.

„Mhm ...", murmelte er nur.

Caius sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, den man beim Klauen erwischt hatte, doch immer wenn er aufsah, traf sein Blick mich. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich in wenigen Sekunden sicher zwanzig Mal gestorben.

„Das ändert natürlich so manches", sprach Aro dann.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Carlisle Aros Worte.

„Dennoch ...", fügte Aro hinzu. „Es ändert nichts an unserer Ausgangssituation."

Ich vernahm leises Knurren von hinten. Jacob. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich diesmal unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch nun hatte sich meine Einstellung auch verändert. Mein Blick veränderte sich. Ich ignorierte Caius zornige Augen und fixierte mich stattdessen auf Aro. Er konnte in meine Gedankenwelt eintauchen und doch sprach er meinen Plan mit keiner Silbe an. Ich bezweifelte, dass er gerade diese Dinge, die mich momentan am meisten beschäftigten, einfach übersehen konnte. Warum also ignorierte er sie?

Just im dem Moment, als mein Großvater erneut den Mund öffnete, um wahrscheinlich mit den Volturi zu verhandeln, ergriff ich, die noch immer am Nächsten an Aro stand, das Wort.

„Doch, sie hat sich geändert", sagte ich kühl. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie nun die überraschten Blicke aller im Raum stehenden Personen auf mir lagen. Insbesondere die meiner Familie. Aro sah mich immer noch gelassen und freundlich an. Er wusste ja schon was ich wusste und war als Einziger, abgesehen von meinem Vater, nicht überrascht über meinen plötzlich aufkeimenden Mut. Dies war der letzte Strohhalm, an den ich mich noch klammern konnte. Wenn er abbrach, gab es Nichts mehr was mich und meine Familie retten würde. Warum sollte ich also nun noch Angst haben? Alles oder Nichts.

Aro wartete gespannt, was als Nächstes kam. Ich horchte einen Moment noch nach der Stille, die meine Worte verursacht hatten, dann sprach ich weiter.

„Ihr seid die Vampirpolizei, richtig? Ihr seid dafür verantwortlich, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir alle die Regeln befolgen, richtig? Die wichtigste und nahezu einzige Regel ist es, unsere Existenz nicht zu verraten, richtig?"

Nach jedem meiner Sätze nickte Aro einmal lächelnd und mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ihr habt Angst, die Zwillinge würden nicht in der Lage sein, das Geheimnis zu wahren, richtig?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Ihr habt Angst, weil ihr nicht wisst, was sie werden. Weil sie eine neue Rasse sein werden, möglicherweise mit den Eigenschaften ihrer Eltern und Großeltern."

Noch immer war es totenstill im Raum. Einen Moment lang bekam ich einen Stich im Herzen, als sich mein Gewissen meldete. Ich nutzte Hena, um mein Leben und das meiner Familie zu retten. Ich verriet sie. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, von ihrer Schwangerschaft mit allen zu reden, nur _die die es wissen mussten_ wussten auch davon und nun würde es die versammelte Mannschaft von mir erfahren. Es war meine einzige Chance und ich hoffte, dass ich damit nicht unser beider Leben in Gefahr brachte. Ich hoffte, der Vater ihrer Kinder, hatte einen Rang, der hoch genug war, um uns alle zu retten. _Bitte verzeih mir... Hena... _

Langsam suchte ich die Halle nach ihr ab, als meine Augen sie fanden, hob ich langsam meine Hand und zeigte schließlich auf sie. Sie stand geschützt, etwas hinter ihren Schwestern, neben einer Säule auf der rechten Seite und ziemlich im Schatten, des von der Kuppel einfallenden Sonnenlichts.

„Ob der Vater nun ein Vampir oder ein Werwolf ist, ändert nichts daran, dass ihr nicht wisst was es wird, warum also darf sie leben, während ich sterben soll?!" Ich schrie diesen einen entscheidenden Satz förmlich heraus und kniff fast die Augen zusammen, so sehr tat es weh, sie zu verraten. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, sah ich ihren entsetzten Blick und die ihrer Schwestern. Hinter mir machte Nahuel ein leicht erschrockenes Geräusch und auch die Anderen musterten nun Hena.  
Aros Blick hatte sich in keiner Weise verändert. Meine Fassade begann zu bröckeln und meine Knie zu zittern. Kaum merklich, jedoch zitterten sie.

Aro ließ seine Arme an die rechte und linke Seite seines Körper sinken, dann lächelte er wieder.

„Bemerkenswert...", sagte er dann und sah mich begeistert an. Was er nun aber bemerkenswert fand, erklärte er nicht. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ich ein Argument gegen sie gefunden hatte. „Du hast Recht, darin besteht kein Unterschied. Jedoch liegt dieser in den Umständen. Sie und ihr Nachwuchs werden in unseren Hallen bleiben. Wir werden jeden Schritt des Kindes überwachen. Es geht keine Bedrohung von ihm aus. Keine Gefahr, dass es unser Geheimnis verraten könnte. Ihr jedoch, habt diesen Schutz nicht. Ihr seid weit weniger an der Zahl als wir und ihr lebt nicht in einer Festung, sondern in einem Haus, in Nähe einer Stadt voller Menschen und es ist ziemlich sicher, dass ihr direkt mit zwei neuen Lebewesen konfrontiert werdet."

Jetzt wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte. Seine Argumentation kam mir einleuchtend vor und das machte mich nur noch fassungsloser.  
Dann plötzlich trat Carlisle neben mich und legte seine vertraute Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich sah traurig zu ihm auf und er lächelte mich sanft an, ehe er sich wieder Aro widmete.

„Aro ... du bist mir stets ein Freund gewesen. Wir kennen uns schon sehr lange. Es bestürzt mich, dass du kein Vertrauen in mich hast."

Aro schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht, aber sag Carlisle, würdest du, deine Urenkel umbringen, wenn es die Not verlangt?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wartete auf eine Antwort, doch Carlisle sah ihn einfach nur an, woraufhin Aros Lippen sich erneut zu einem Lächeln formten. „Siehst du ... keiner von euch würde das tun."

Auf meine andere freie Seite stellte sich nun mein Vater, nahm meine Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Wir haben schon viele Neugeborene hervor gebracht und euch niemals enttäuscht. Es ist nie etwas passiert und dies wird auch so bleiben. Wir werden für sie bürgen."

Aro fasste sich an die Stirn. Er schien mit sich selbst zu hadern und machte nun einen müden Eindruck. Er seufzte, dann musterte er mich wieder. Erst sah er mir ins Gesicht, dann auf meinen Bauch und schließlich wanderte sein Blick hinter mich. Ich nahm an, dass er Jake ansah. Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er dann mit ihm sprach.

„Wenn deine Kinder sich verwandeln können, wirst du dazu in der Lage sein, sie unter Kontrolle zu haben und mit ihnen zu reden?"

Ich sah nach hinten. Nun war es Jake, der begann zu lächeln. Er strahlte Entschlossenheit aus. „Ganz bestimmt. Zur Not pack ich sie eben im Genick", sagte er frech. Ich musste lächeln als ich das Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge sah. Jake-Wolf wie er ein kleines Fellbündel durch die Gegend trug.

Ich spürte langsam wie die Atmosphäre sich entspannte und die dicke Luft von Sekunde zu Sekunde etwas dünner wurde. Sogar Aros Lächeln verlor etwas von seiner Falschheit. Es wurde aufrichtiger. Das Einzige, was blieb, war der böse Blick des Mannes an seiner Seite. Ich ließ ihn weiter böse gucken und suchte Hena, doch fand ich weder sie, noch ihre Schwestern. Jetzt tat es mir noch mehr leid, aber welche Wahl hatte ich den schon gehabt? Traurig sah ich zu Nahuel, der mit verschränkten Armen da stand. Als mein Blick den seinen traf, lächelte er leicht.

„Also gut", vernahm ich dann wieder Aros Stimme und sah schnell nach vorn. „Ihr bürgt für sie. Wir werden euch beobachten und irgendwann werden wir euch einen Besuch abstatten", warnte er uns.

Ich konnte seine Worte noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Ich konnte noch nicht begreifen, dass die Ängste der letzten Stunden sich nun verflüchtigen konnten. Wir konnten gehen. Meine Kinder würden leben. Wir waren frei. Sie ließen uns gehen!

Ich strahlte Aro förmlich an. Am liebsten hätte ich mich umgedreht und wäre Jake um den Hals gefallen, aber mein Vater hielt noch immer meine Hand. „Danke für dein großes Vertrauen, Aro. Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht behältst, Carlisle", sagte Aro, dann sah er zu mir herab. „Es war mir eine Freude dich kennenzulernen, Renesmee und zu sehen, was aus dir geworden ist. Es wäre schade gewesen, wenn Alice Nahuel nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte. Ich hoffe in einigen Jahren, kann ich über deine Kinder das Selbe sagen."

„Mit Sicherheit", antwortete ich voller Überzeugung und lächelte ihn siegessicher an. Aro nickte kurz, dann machte er eine kurze winkende Handbewegung. Mein Vater drückte meine Hand, dann wand er sich zum gehen und zog mich mit.

„Lebt Wohl, meine Freunde. Bis zum nächsten Mal."

Es waren die letzten Worte Aro´s die ich für einige Zeit hören sollte und obwohl er mir gegen Ende fast menschlich vorgekommen war, war ich heil froh darüber gewesen.

Als wir letztlich durch die hinteren Gassen Volterras zurück zu unseren Autos gingen, sagte Niemand etwas, doch ich spürte förmlich die Freude die wir ausstrahlten, die Erleichterung. Wahrscheinlich würden wir uns am liebsten alle zusammen umarmen, aber erst mal galt es hier herauszukommen und so sprachen wir auch während der Fahrt nicht viel.

Als ich neben meinem Vater auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, sah ich nur das Lächeln aller Mitfahrenden. Einige Male warf er mir einen stolzen Blick zu.

Als wir dann aus den Autos stiegen und wenige Minuten später in Carlisle Suite standen, hatte Nahuel, der uns bis hierher noch begleitet hatte, die Tür kaum hinter sich geschlossen, da packte mich Jake schon, hob mich hoch und drehte sich mit mir im Kreis.

„Juhuuu!", rief er aus und wirbelte mich herum.

Ich lachte. „Jake, Jake, lass mich runter!", bat ich, bekam die Worte vor lachen aber kaum heraus. Er hielt an und stellte mich wieder ab, dann nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich vor allen Anwesenden leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Als wir uns wieder lösen, hatte endlich auch meine Mutter einmal Zeit mich zu umarmen. Sie wirkte wirklich unendlich erleichtert. Unsere Umarmungen und Freudensprünge dauerten noch gut eine halbe Stunde an, bis wir irgendwann Essen auf unser Zimmer bringen ließen.

Während Jacob, Nahuel und Ich aßen, telefonierte Carlisle mit Esme in Acworth. Es war nicht nötig auf Lautsprecher zu stellen, denn wir hörten auch so jedes Wort.

„Oh, das ist so herrlich", sagte Esme freudig. Jetzt war der Moment, an dem sie eigentlich vor Freude weinen würde. Auch die Anderen waren natürlich unendlich erleichtert und konnten es kaum abwarten uns wiederzusehen. Alice wollte danach unbedingt noch mit mir reden, also drückte meine Opa mir das Handy in die Hand.

„Nessie!", rief meine Tante freudig aus. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert ist. Ich bin fast verzweifelt hier. Mein Kopf brummt furchtbar, weil ich in den letzten Stunden immer wieder versucht habe etwas zu sehen, aber es war alles von schwarzen Wolken bedeckt! Furchtbar!"

Ich grinste nur. Ich konnte mich nur schwer in ihre Lage versetzen, aber wahrscheinlich, war es vergleichbar damit, etwas zu vergessen, zu wissen, dass das Vergessene einem auf der Zunge liegt und trotzdem nicht darauf zu kommen.

Dann wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema. „Aber du sag mal, sollten wir nicht langsam anfangen das Zimmer zu streichen? Sollen wir es gelb oder grün machen? Rosa oder blau geht ja leider schlecht, es sei denn ich streiche es halb und halb. Grün und Gelb sind neutraler. Zur Not kann man es auch um streichen, wenn die Kleinen da sind. Und hast du auch genug Kleidung gekauft? Brauchen wir nicht vielleicht einen Kinderwagen für zwei?"

Sie sprach so schnell, dass ich kaum hinterher kam. Einige Utensilien hatten wir ja schon besorgt. Wir hatten Windeln in rauen Mengen, es waren außerdem noch jede Menge Kleider von mir da, zudem hatten wir uns auch mit neuen Stramplern, Schlabberlätzchen und hunderten weiteren Dingen eingedeckt. Trotzdem war Alice ja hier absolut in ihrem Element und so sollte es mich nicht wundern, wenn ich bei meiner Rückkehr ein komplett ausgestattetes Kinderzimmer vorfinden würde.  
Wir hatten einen Raum neben meinem Zimmer dafür ausgesucht, der zuvor ein Teil von Carlisles Arbeitszimmer gewesen war. Da sich Jasper und Alice, Emmett und Rosalie, meine Eltern und meine Großeltern jeweils zu zweit ein Zimmer teilten und Jake im Keller einquartiert war, hatten wir noch jede Menge Zimmer übrig. Wenn die Kinder größer waren, würden sie problemlos ihre eigenen Zimmer im Obergeschoss bekommen. Wenn sie wollten, konnten sie sogar zu ihrem Vater in den Keller ziehen oder auf den ausgebauten Dachboden.

„Alice", widmete ich mich nach einem kurzen Gedankensprung wieder meiner Tante am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich lasse dir freie Hand. Ich bin sicher du wirst das Richtige machen."

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie heiter nach. „Das ist ja super! Danke Nessie, Danke!"

Es gab für sie kaum etwas Schöneres, als ohne Einschränkungen alles erledigen zu dürfen und ich machte ihr diese Freude gern.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, verschwand Carlisle mit dem Handy im Nebenzimmer, um den Rückflug zu organisieren. Wir wollten keine Zeit mehr als nötig in Italien verbringen. Die Gefahr, dass die Babys bald kommen würden, war einfach zu groß und wenn es so weit war, wollte Carlisle nicht ohne seine Gerätschaften sein.

„Und du hälst die Ohren steif ja?", sagte mein Vater zu Nahuel, der kauend von seinem Teller aufsah.

„Natürlich, Edward."

„Du hast Nessie schon zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet. Wie können wir das je wieder gut machen?", fügte meine Mutter hinzu.

Nahuel winkte verlegen ab. „Ach, ist schon in Ordnung. Es reicht mir, wenn es ihr gut geht."

Jake neben mir strich mir sanft über den Rücken. Er dachte genau das Selbe.

„Sag deiner Schwester bitte, dass es mir leid tut", bat ich dann.

„Werde ich machen. Ich bin sicher, sie wird es verstehen."

„Das hoffe ich."

Nahuel verabschiedete sich mit einer sanften Umarmungen von mir , als wir vor der Tür standen. Dann gab er mir noch einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann wieder."

Ich nickte und lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. Er hatte ziemlich schnell verstanden, dass mein Herz schon vergeben war und es einfach akzeptiert. Er war unglaublich stark und passte mit seiner ganzen Art nicht zu den Volturi. Ich wünschte, er könnte sich von ihnen losreißen und irgendwo in unserer Nähe leben, aber ich wusste, dass er seine Schwestern nicht verlassen würde.

Schon am nächsten Tag startete unser Flug von Pisa aus zurück nach Manchester. Die Nacht hatte ich zufrieden neben Jake verbracht und nun flogen wir einer gemeinsamen Zukunft entgegen. Jake strahlte, wie es sich für meine Sonne gehörte, neben mir vor Freude und sagte nie nein, wenn die freundliche Flugbegleiterin ihm etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken anbot.

Weil ich so weiß im Gesicht war, bot sie auch mir besorgt immer wieder etwas an, doch ich winkte ab. Einen Teil des Flugs verschlief ich einfach, als ich wieder aufwachte sah ich Jake aber immer noch futtern.

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er schulterzuckend und mit vollem Mund. „Vielleicht ne Stunde oder zwei."

Ich lächelte ihn an. Ich war froh, dass er nicht mehr so angespannt war. Zuerst streckte ich mich, dann gähnte ich herzhaft, ehe ich aufstand, um mich ein wenig frisch zu machen. Auf dem Weg nach hinten winkte meine Mutter mir kurz zu, dann sprach sie mit meinem Vater weiter. Emmett und Rosalie sah ich unterwegs in einer der hinteren Sitzpaare. Er hatte seinen großen Arm um sie gelegt und beide sahen sie aus dem Fenster und hielten nach den Wolken Ausschau.

„Boar guck mal, die da sieht aus wie ein Football!"

Ich musste grinsen. Es wunderte mich fast, dass sie nach insgesamt mehr als fünf Stunden Flug, immernoch so begeistert die Wolken anschauen konnten. Ich hatte ja vermutet, dass Emmett längst das Board-TV eingeschaltet hatte, denn jeder Stuhl hatte hier einen kleinen Bildschirm im Rücken, damit der Hintermann keine Langeweile bekam.

Als ich in dem kleinen edlen Bad die Hände unter den Wasserhahn hob, kam sofort kühles Nass heraus, das ich mir ins Gesicht spritzte.  
Ich sah mein Gesicht kurz im Spiegel an. Ich sah eigentlich aus wie immer. Vielleicht etwas müde, aber glücklich und zufrieden.

„Das ist ein Goldfisch und kein Schaf, Emmett ...", hörte ich Rose gerade noch sagen, als ich wieder in den Passagierraum kam. Ich lachte auf und ging an ihnen vorbei. Sie nahmen gar keine Notiz von mir, die Wolken waren gerade einfach interessanter. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren einfach ein herrliches Pärchen.

Im nächsten Augenblick, wollte ich mich dann gerade zu meinem Sitz begeben, als ich plötzlich stehen blieb. Ich spürte wie etwas Nasses zwischen meine Beine lief und das in einer verdammt großen Menge.  
Ich musste gar nichts sagen, da stand mein Großvater schon neben mir.

„Oh ...", sagte ich besorgt.

„Ganz ruhig bleiben", sagte Carlisle, lächelte und kniete sich vor mich hin. Hinter ihm sah ich im Augenwinkel, wie alle aufgestanden waren und mich besorgt ansahen.

„Deine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt, dass ist etwas ganz Normales und kein Grund zur Besorgnis."

Ich sagte im ersten Moment gar nichts, sah ihn an und hielt mir den Bauch, dann merkte ich wie meine Augen sich unwillkürlich mit Tränen füllten. Es war ja gar nicht die Angst vor der bevorstehenden Geburt. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich in die Hose gemacht und alle starrten mich an. Schlimmer noch, es fühlte sich an wie eine Blasenschwäche. Ehe ich mich versah, kam der nächste Schwall. Es war einfach nur total unangenehm und ich fühlte mich nackt und hilflos. Ich war fast froh, dass ich durch den Bauch meine Beine und damit den Boden nicht sehen konnte. Der Teppich war sicher voll. Und irgendwie war es dann doch lächerlich, sich über den schönen roten Teppich in diesem Privatjet, Gedanken zu machen. In meinem Innern war gerade irgendwas aufgesprungen. Die Schutzhülle meiner Kinder. Wenn sie nicht bald da raus kämen, würden sie vielleicht darin ersticken. Das Unbehagen mischte sich nun tatsächlich mit der Angst und ich brach schlagartig in Tränen aus. „Opa ...", wimmerte ich nur noch hilfesuchend und stand zitternd mitten im Gang.

Jetzt sprang Jake mit einem Mal in den Gang und kam zu mir, schien aber mit der Situation auch überfordert zu sein. Carlisle schob ihn ein Stück beiseite. „Ruhig bleiben. Es ist ja alles gut."

Die Nächste die dann kam, war die freundliche Stewardess.

„Verzeihung, kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen?"

„Bringen sie mir ein paar Handtücher und stilles Wasser, danke schön", antwortete Carlisle freundlich. Er strahlte eine unbändige Ruhe aus und trotzdem zitterte ich wie Espenlaub. Die Tränen liefen unablässig meine Wange hinab und ich wimmerte immer noch vor mich hin, während Jake wie erstarrt da stand. Dann nahm Carlisle mich auf den Arm und hob mich hoch. „Bella!", rief er meine Mutter gelassen zu sich. Sie kam sofort zu uns. „Ihr Anderen bleibt hier, kein Grund zur Sorge."

Ich war froh, dass mein Großvater so ein erfahrener Arzt war. Mehr Lebens- und Berufserfahrung als er, hatte wahrscheinlich kein anderer seines Fachs auf dieser Welt und doch brachten seine Versuche mich zu beruhigen gerade kaum merklich etwas. Er ging mit mir nach hinten, wo hinter einer weißen Tür ein kleiner Raum lag. Er war wie der Rest des Privatflugzeugs ausgestattet. Der Boden war mit rotem Teppich bedeckt. Die meisten Gegenstände wie Fächer, Sitze und Ablagen waren cremefarben oder weiß. Es gab hier allerdings nur zwei Sitze auf der rechten Seite, während auf der Linken eine Art „Bett" stand. Es sah aus, als ob es aus der Wand des Flugzeugs „herauswachsen" würde, ging also nahtlos über. Oben herum war es mit einer dicken weißen Daunendecke gepolstert, zudem lag nochmal eine weiche Decke zusammengelegt darauf und am oberen Ende lag ein ebenso dickes schneeweißes Daunenkissen. Der gesamte Raum war abgedunkelt. Die runden Fenster waren etwa bis knapp über die Hälfte zugezogen, so dass nur noch unten herum Licht herauskam.

Meine Mutter nahm die zusammengelegte Decke, so dass Carlisle mich hinlegen konnte, dann gab sie ihm wieder die Decke und er breitete sie auf und deckte mich bis knapp über den runden Bauch zu. Meine Mutter strich mir sanft die Tränen weg und anschließend auch die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ich weinte immer noch leise vor mich hin.

Die Stewardess kam nun bepackt mit Handtüchern (die natürlich weiß waren) und einer Flasche Wasser sowie einem Glas herein und stellte alles auf den Tisch vor den beiden Sitzen auf der rechten Seite.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank", sagte Carlisle zu ihr, als er sich kurz zu ihr umdrehte. Er hatte einfach die Ruhe weg. „Warte einen Moment", widmete er sich dann meiner Mutter und verließ den Raum.

Sofort rückte Bella näher an mich heran und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Kaum das Carlisle in den Passagierraum zurückgekehrt war, wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert. Insbesondere Jake war vollkommen außer sich.

„Was ist los?", wollte er wissen. „Ist was nicht in Ordnung, Carlisle?"

„Nur ein frühzeitiger Blasensprung."

„Carlisle, ist das nicht gefährlich?", fragte Rosalie dann. Ich wusste wie sehr sie sich Kinder gewünscht hatte, dementsprechend war es nur logisch, dass sie sich auch über Schwangerschaft und Geburt informiert hatte. Selbst wenn die Bücher ihr zu Lebzeiten nicht wirklich viele nützliche Infos hatten geben können, hatte sie mit Sicherheit in ihrem zweiten Leben genug gelesen.

„Das ist von Fall zu Fall verschieden, Rose."

„Und wie ist es in diesem Fall?", kam Jake direkt dazwischen. Vom Tonfall her hätte ich wetten können, dass er Carlisle vor lauter Sorge am Kragen gepackt hatte.

„Jake", mahnte dann mein Vater. Wahrscheinlich zogen sie ihn gerade wieder weg. „Es besteht derzeit keine Gefahr. Weder für die Mutter, noch für die Kleinen. Ich werde jetzt einfach ganz normal und langsam die Geburt einleiten", erklärte Carlisle immer noch fachmännisch.

„Geburt" war wahrscheinlich das Schlagwort gewesen, dass bei Jake einen Schalter umgelegt hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick ging unsere Tür auf, Jake stürmte herein und nahm meine Hand. Dabei drängte er meine Mutter ein wenig zur Seite, doch sie machte ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Wut Platz.

„Nessie", sagte Jake dann und ließ sich etwas tiefer sinken, so dass er fast mit mir auf Augenhöhe war. Ich antwortete nichts und dann stand auch Carlisle schon wieder da.

Ich fühlte mich noch immer unwohl. Mir war kalt und warm zugleich. Meine Kinder konnte ich nicht spüren, weil ich mich nicht auf sie konzentrieren konnte. Ich zitterte immer noch und nun kam auch noch Übelkeit hinzu. Mein Sichtfeld flackerte immer wieder, so dass ich irgendwann nur noch die Augen schloss. „Nessie? Nessie?", rief Jake dann meinen Namen.

„Ganz ruhig, Jacob", hörte ich dann wieder Carlisles beruhigende Worte. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen, um Jake anzusehen. Ich sah gerade wie er von mir zu Carlisle nervös hin und her blickte, dann schloss ich sie wieder.

„Carlisle", sagte Jake besorgt, als er mich musterte. Er fühlte sich wahrscheinlich schrecklich hilflos.

Dann spürte ich die kalten Hände meiner Mutter auf der Stirn. Das tat gut. Besser als jeder kalte Lappen.

„Carlisle", sprach nun mein Vater seinen Namen auch noch aus, allerdings in einem ganz normalen Ton. „Sie wollen die Maschine umleiten und auf dem nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus notlanden."

„Warte einen Moment, Edward. Ich komme gleich", antwortete Carlisle, dann widmete er sich wieder mir. Er legte eine seiner kühlen Hände an meine Wange und schob mein Gesicht in eine gerade Position.

„Nessie?"

Ich wollte meine Augen öffnen, bekam sie aber nicht auf. „Mir is ... schlecht ...", nuschelte ich vor mich hin. Seine Hand wanderte an meinen Hinterkopf, dann hob er mich sachte an. Als ich ein wenig aufrechter saß, öffnete ich die Augen ein wenig.

„Schluck das, das ist für deinen Kreislauf . Dann geht es dir gleich wieder besser."

Er hatte einen kleinen Plastikbecher in der Hand mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit darin, die er mir einflößte. Das Medikament schmeckte bitter, also schluckte ich es sofort herunter, dann legte mein Großvater mich wieder hin. „So ... ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Carlisle verschwand. Jake rückte wieder näher an mich heran. Ob mein Vater noch im Raum war wusste ich gar nicht.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte ich in einer Art Dämmerzustand, irgendwo zwischen Schlafen und Wachen. Jake hielt unentwegt meine Hand und streichelte sie, während meine Mutter mir ab und zu etwas zu Trinken anbot oder mir mit einem kalten Tuch übers Gesicht strich. Die Stewardess hatte es gebracht, sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sowas bei uns nicht nötig war.

Soweit ich es richtig verstanden hatte, hatte Carlisle den Piloten gebeten den Flughafen von Manchester hinter sich zu lassen. Für ein „Trinkgeld" flog er uns so nah wie nur möglich an Acworth heran. Die nächste geeignete Landebahn befand sich auf einem Flughafen in Clairemont, wo Alice, Esme und Jasper bereits mit den Autos warteten.  
Für die knapp dreißig Minütige Fahrt, hatte Carlisle den Beifahrersitz seines Mercedes komplett nach hinten geklappt, während Jake auf dem Sitz hinter ihm saß.

Zuhause kam bei mir kein heimisches Gefühl auf. Ich konnte mich gar nicht richtig darüber freuen. Das Einzige worüber ich mich gerade ein wenig freute, war die Tatsache, dass es hier nicht mehr so schaukelte. Die letzte Etappe war dann nur noch der Weg die Treppe hinauf gewesen. In Carlisle Arbeitszimmer lag die letzte Station: ein schon seit Monaten eingerichteter voll ausgestatteter kleiner Kreißsaal.

„Ich kann nicht für dich in die Zukunft sehen, Nessie", sagte Alice aufmunternd, kurz bevor Opa sie alle aus dem Raum schob. „Aber ich weiß auch so, dass du zwei kerngesunde Kinder auf die Welt bringen wirst."

„Danke, Alice", antwortete ich ihr dann und drückte ihre Hand. Sie lächelte und verschwand zusammen mit Rose, Emmett und Jasper aus dem Raum.

Jetzt waren nur noch meine Eltern, Jake und Esme hier. Mein Großvater bereitete gemächlich alles vor.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, Carlisle?", wollte meine Mutter dann wissen und brach damit die Stille.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, Bella. Jede Geburt verläuft unterschiedlich. Ich bin fast ein bisschen verwundert, dass diese hier trotz all der Umstände nun doch so normal zu verlaufen scheint wie eine Menschliche."

Seine Worte überraschten mich. Ich hatte bis jetzt gedacht, er hätte alles unter Kontrolle und wüsste genau was als Nächstes kommt. Ganz offenbar, war er nur ein guter Schauspieler und hatte selbst genauso wenig Ahnung wie ich. Das machte mir Angst. Aber Recht hatte er auch. Jetzt wo er es so sagte ... zuerst hatten wir Angst gehabt, dass die Schwangerschaft so verlaufen würde, wie bei meiner Mutter. Es ging zu Beginn alles sehr schnell, doch dann nahm das Tempo rapide ab und nun war ich doch noch einige Monate schwanger gewesen. Das es jetzt bald alles vorbei war, machte mich irgendwie traurig. Und die Angst, die wir zu Beginn noch vor der Geburt hatten, wurde jetzt, da die Volturi nicht mehr nach unserem Leben trachteten, wieder aktuell und kehrte zurück.  
Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mein Großvater, trotz der unbekannten Situation, die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen würde.

Draußen war die Sonne untergegangen. Ich hatte die letzten Stunden nicht geschlafen und auch Jake saß, seit wir wieder zu Hause waren, wachsam neben mir. Meine Eltern hatten zeitweise das Zimmer verlassen. Momentan saßen sie wieder auf Carlisle Sofa, während mein Großvater an seinem Schreibtisch hockte und einige Bücher studierte.  
Ich musterte die weiße Decke und begann die kleinen einzelnen Stückchen des Raufasers zu Bildern zusammenzusetzen, so ähnlich wie Emmett und Rose im Flugzeug mit den Wolken, aber so richtig fantasievoll war ich nicht.

Jake strich mir über die Stirn und durch mein rötliches Haar. Er sah müde aus, aber momentan war für ihn an Schlaf freilich nicht zu denken, daher machte ich mir auch nicht die Mühe, ihm zu sagen er solle doch schlafen gehen. Ich hätte es auch gar nicht gewollt. Ich war froh, dass er da war ...

Irgendwann gegen drei Uhr morgens wurde ich dann schlagartig wach gerüttelt, allerdings nicht durch Jake, meinen Opa oder meine Eltern, sondern durch die Babys in meinem Innern. Es geschah ganz plötzlich und von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste. Mit einem Mal schlug mir irgendwas ziemlich wuchtig gegen die Bauchhöhle, so dass ich laut aufschrie und mich vor Schmerz aufbäumte.

Jake stand sofort erschrocken auf. „Nessie!"

Mein Vater kam und nahm Jake beiseite. Es brauchte einige Anstrengung um ihn von mir loszureißen, aber letztlich ließ er meine Hand widerwillig los, woraufhin sie noch kurz hilfesuchend in der Luft hing, dann zog ich sie wieder zurück und krallte mich in das Lacken unter mir. Wieder kam der Schmerz und wieder krümmte ich mich.  
Mein Großvater hatte sich zügig ein paar Handschuhe angezogen.

„Keine Angst, das sind nur die Wehen", erklärte er kurz.

Warum hatten wir in all der Zeit kein Geburtstraining gemacht? Wahrscheinlich weil diese Geburt nicht wie eine normale Geburt verlaufen würde. Auch wenn sie das bis dato so getan hatte, merkte ich nun wieder, dass ich etwas Übernatürliches in mir trug. Da ich selbst übernatürlich war, brachte es mich zumindest noch nicht um, aber weniger schmerzhaft war es dadurch dennoch nicht.

„Carlisle, das sind keine normalen Presswehen. Die Kinder bewegen sich nicht nach unten, sie drücken zu allen Seiten", meinte mein Vater dann. Er konnte meinen Schmerz durch das Lesen meiner Gedanken zumindest beschreiben, denn ich selbst war nicht mehr in der Lage irgendwas zu sagen. Edward hielt Jake immer noch an den Schultern fest und mit jedem Schrei, den ich von mir gab, fiel es ihm schwerer ihn zu halten.

„Jake ... reiß dich zusammen!", zischte mein Vater nur, doch mein Freund reagierte gar nicht. „Wenn du keine Ruhe gibst, dann werfe ich dich eigenhändig aus dem Fenster!"

Jetzt fingen sie auch noch an sich zu balgen, als wenn ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Meine Mutter brauchte Edwards Fähigkeit nicht, um meine Gedanken zu durchschauen. „Könnt ihr wenigstens JETZT aufhören euch zu streiten? Nessie braucht Jake jetzt, Edward. Du kannst ihn nicht wegschicken!"

„Wenn ein überdimensionaler Hund den OP zerfetzt, ist es wohl besser für sie?"

„Ich werde mich nicht verwandeln, lass mich zu ihr!", bat Jake dann und mein Vater funkelte ihn nur finster an.

„Edward!" Den Worten meiner Mutter hatte er wie immer nichts entgegenzusetzen und so ließ er Jake los, der sofort wieder zu mir kam und mir einen Kuss gab. Meine Eltern beachtete ich nun gar nicht mehr, ich sah nur noch in seine dunklen Augen.

„Es wird alles gut. Du schaffst das, mein Schatz", flüsterte er dann und strich mir das Haar aus dem nassen Gesicht. Ich schluckte, dann nickte ich wollte ich ihn anlächeln, da gab es schon wieder einen Schlag. Jake hielt noch immer mein Gesicht fest, während ich mich vor Schmerzen wand. „Kannst du ihr nichts geben, damit sie keine Schmerzen mehr hat?", fragte er Carlisle.

„Die Mittel, die ich habe, sind nicht stark genug und Morphium könnte den Zustand der Kinder beeinträchtigen. Ich kann kein Risiko eingehen. Die Schmerzen gehören leider dazu."

„Aber doch nicht solche!", gab Jake zurück.

„Fast jede Mutter die du fragst, wird die Geburt ihrer Kinder als äußerst schmerzhaft nicht, sie mit Bella zu vergleichen. Nessie ist stärker als ein Mensch. Ihr Körper ist nicht so schwach wie es den Anschein hat."

Ich weiß nicht wieviel Zeit verging. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der ich durch Höllenfeuer ging. Der Schmerz in mir riss nicht ab. Irgendwann brannte mir allein vom vielen Schreien die Kehle.

Die erste Zeit, waren es wohl nur ziemlich heftige Bewegungen meiner Kinder gewesen, irgendwann hatte es dann endlich umgeschlagen, so dass man nun erst von richtigen Wehen sprechen konnte. Mein Vater hatte das Zimmer verlassen, während meine Mutter und Jake noch immer neben mir waren und mir gut zuredeten. Immer wieder hörte ich die selben Sätze. „Du schaffst das", „Weiter so" oder „Gut so"

Jake verstand nicht, warum Carlisle als Arzt nicht aktiv war. Er lief eigentlich nur herum, las irgendwas, redete mir gut zu und überprüfte gelegentlich meinen Zustand. Ich hatte ja schon von Geburten gehört, die tagelang gedauert haben sollen und zollte diesen Frauen meinen höchsten Respekt. Ich hoffte trotzdem inständig, dass diese hier nicht so lange dauern würde. Carlisle erklärte immer wieder sachlich, dass es noch nicht Zeit wäre.

Nach einigen Stunden zog er sich nach seiner kurzen Überprüfung allerdings nicht mehr zurück. Bis vor wenigen Monaten war es mir noch peinlich gewesen, mich mit meinem Großvater über Sexualität oder dergleichen zu unterhalten. Nun war ich froh, dass er da war.  
Als er unter meiner Decke wieder vorkam, hatte er total blutverschmierte Hände. Jake klappte sofort der Mund auf.

„So eine Geburt ist eine blutige Angelegenheit", sagte Carlisle nur kurz und klang dabei fast witzig. Mir war allerdings überhaupt nicht zum Lachen.

Obwohl sie der jüngste Vampir in unseren Reihen war, hatte meine Mutter keine Probleme mit der roten Flüssigkeit, die nun nicht nur Carlisle Hände, sondern auch meine Decke, meine Kleider und den Boden befleckte. Für mich hingegen war es eine vollkommen ungewohnte und unangenehme Situation. Ich hatte die Haut eines Vampir. Ich war nie als Kleinkind hingefallen und hatte mir das Knie aufgeschlagen. Ich hatte nie mein eigenes Blut in solchen Mengen gesehen. Ich war müde, hatte Schmerzen und mir war furchtbar übel. Trotzdem spürte ich, dass ich nicht aufgeben durfte. Meine Kinder wollten auf die Welt kommen und zwar jetzt. Zwar hielten die wilden Bewegungen in meinem Innern noch immer an, so dass ich mich fühlte, als würde in mir eine Fußballmannschaft wüten, doch nun kam noch ein unbändiger Druck hinzu. Man brauchte mir nicht zu sagen, dass ich Pressen sollte, ich tat es einfach. Ich konnte gar nicht anders.

„Gut so, Nessie, gut so", bestätigte Carlisle an meinem Fußende. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er da sah oder wie weit ich schon war, aber ich hatte auch nicht die Zeit nachzufragen, dazu war ich viel zu sehr vereinnahmt. Und auch Jacob fragte nicht. Er hielt meine Hand und litt förmlich mit mir mit. Zumindest sah er so aus. Ich glaubte schon fast, es würde nie enden, aber dann wurde es mit einem Mal leichter, weil Carlisle mir nun helfen konnte.

Als ich das laute Geschrei meines ersten Babys hörte, bekam ich Gänsehaut. Es schrie sich regelgerecht die Seele aus dem Leib, so schien es. Meine Mutter half mir den Oberkörper zu heben, so dass ich es sehen konnte. Es war blutverschmiert, daher konnte ich nicht sagen, welche Farbe seine Haut oder seine Haare tatsächlich hatten. Es schienen aber zumindest keine Schwarzen zu sein. Meine Mutter kam mit einem Handtuch, in welches mein Großvater vorsichtig mein Erstgeborenes legte. Sie wickelte es vorsichtig ein und gab es dann Jake, der schon ganz gespannt darauf wartete, sein Baby im Arm zu halten.

Ich war fast beleidigt, dass alle im Raum Anwesenden mein Kind vor mir hielten, aber der Anblick, den ich dann hatte, entschädigte mich und ließ mich für einen Augenblick alles Andere vergessen. Jake strahlte heller als der Mond draußen. Er schien vor Stolz fast zu platzen, so wie er da stand und sein Baby anstrahlte. Anschließend legte er es mir vorsichtig in den Arm. Es war wirklich bildhübsch und hatte ganz zarte Haut. Ich hatte fast Angst es zu zerbrechen. Das Kleine hatte aufgehört zu weinen und bewegte ab und an mal ein Ärmchen oder ein Beinchen. Vorsichtig lugte ich unter das Handtuch: ein Junge.

„Na, mein Kleiner?", flüsterte ich meinem Baby sachte zu und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Mein Baby öffnete langsam die Lider, so dass mich nun zwei kleine dunkle Augen ansahen. Als ich mit dem Handtuch vorsichtig über seinen Kopf wischte, vermutete ich zumindest mal, dass seine Haare entweder hellbraun oder rot waren. Genau sagen konnte ich es aber nicht.

Und im nächsten Augenblick, spürte ich dann schon wieder den Schmerz. Ich kniff aber nur die Augen zusammen und versuchte nicht zu schreien. Zu meiner Verblüffung ließ sich die Nabelschnur mit einer Schere kappen. Meine Mutter nahm mir das Baby ab und brachte es fort.

Am liebsten hätte ich sie angefleht, mein Kind bei mir zu lassen, aber ich wusste, dass ich noch nicht fertig war. Da war noch ein Lebewesen, dem ich auf die Welt helfen musste und diesmal ging alles bedeutend schneller. Knapp zehn Minuten nach meinem Sohn, wurde meine Tochter geboren. Sie hatte eindeutig einen dunkleren Hautton, als ihr großer Bruder und schon ziemlich langes leicht gelocktes braunes Haar. Auch sie sah mich durch dunkle Augen an, als Jake sie mir in den Arm legte. Vorsichtig kniete er neben mich und legte seinen Kopf ganz nah an meinen, so dass wir nun zusammen unsere kleine Tochter anstrahlten.  
Ihre Nabelschnur ließ sich jedoch nicht so einfach durchschneiden. Jacob ließ diese Aufgabe meiner Mutter zu Teil kommen, obwohl es ihn etwas störte. Er konnte sie ja schlecht mit bloßen Händen zerreißen und in einen Werwolf verwandeln, um sie zu zerbeißen, ging auch nicht.

Letzten Endes hatte ich es also geschafft. Meine Zwillinge waren auf der Welt und sie schienen beide kerngesunde Kinder zu sein. Mir selbst ging es auch gut und angesichts dieser beiden Dinge, bekam Jacob sein Lächeln gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

Ich war absolut ausgelaugt, aber glücklich.

Nachdem Carlisle die beiden untersucht und gewogen hatte, wurden sie von meiner Mutter und Esme versorgt. Ich selbst war zu müde um mich zu bewegen. Jake kam, nachdem er den Beiden kurz über die Schulter geschaut hatte, direkt wieder zu mir.

„Nessie?", fragte er vorsichtig, während ich mit geschlossenen Augen da lag.

„Mhm?", murmelte ich.

„Carlisle meinte ein Bad würde dir nach der Anstrengung gut tun. Ich hab unten den Pool wieder aufgebaut. Möchtest du baden?"

Ich nickte nur kurz, dann nahm Jake mich vorsichtig auf den Arm und trug mich in den Keller, wo bereits der große mit warmem Wasser gefüllte Whirlpool auf mich wartete. Jake half mir beim ausziehen meiner Kleider und beim Einsteigen, dann döste ich im warmen Nass vor mich hin. Jake blieb am Rand hinter mir sitzen und massierte mir den Nacken. Zuerst hatte er angeboten mit zu baden, allerdings gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht ihn in meinem dreckigen blutverschmierten Wasser baden zu lassen.

Irgendwann verzog ich dann das Gesicht, woraufhin Jake sofort aufhörte.

„Was, hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein", antwortete ich kopfschüttelnd. In der Tat. Es war mal wieder ein Schmerz aus dem Bauchraum gewesen. Als ich dann anfing zu stöhnen und mir den Bauch zu heben, wurde Jake nervöser.

„Nessie? Was hast du?"

„Es tut weh..."

„Was?"

„Mein Bauch..."

„Aber-"

Sein letzter Satz blieb ihm dann im Hals stecken, als er sah, wie ein ordentlicher Blutschwall das Wasser einfärbte. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf, war für einen Moment wie erstarrt und als es dann wieder schlagartig nachließ, sank ich in mir zusammen.

„Nessie!"

Für einen Augenblick war ich halb benommen ganz unter Wasser gewesen, aber Jake zog mich sofort wieder hoch. Als ich hustend nach Luft schnappte, sah ich plötzlich Carlisle da stehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er Jacob.

„Ich weiß nicht. Auf einmal hat sie über Schmerzen geklagt, dann hat sie sehr stark geblutet und geschrien. Carlisle ... was ist das?!"

Doch Carlisle gab ihm keine Antwort.

Jake hatte sich über den Rand gebeugt und hielt mich noch immer fest, damit ich nicht wie ein nasser Sack zurück unter Wasser rutschte. Carlisle war am anderen Ende, doch ich sah ihn nur durch einen Schleier. Dann spürte ich wie er vorsichtig meinen Bauch abtastete.

„Carlisle?", vernahm ich nun die Stimme meiner Mutter.

„Sieht so aus als gäbe das nun eine Wassergeburt", antwortete mein Großvater.

„Wie?", fragte Jake hinter mir verwundert.

„Noch eins?", fügte meine Mutter hinzu. Ich hörte keine Antwort von Carlisle, wahrscheinlich hatte er nur genickt, denn danach hörte ich die Reaktion meines Freundes aus der Ferne.

„Aber ... sie packt das nicht mehr!"

„So Leid es mir tut, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl."

Die nächsten Stunden toppten dann die Vorangegangenen um Längen. Und das Schlimmste daran, war nicht der Schmerz, sondern, dass ich mir so schäbig vorkam. Bei den anderen Beiden hatte ich gekämpft und letztlich hatte ich ihnen auf die Welt geholfen. Diesem Dritten, von dessen Existenz ich bis dato noch nicht mal etwas geahnt hatte, konnte ich dagegen nicht helfen. So sehr ich es auch wollte, ich hatte keine Kraft dazu. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich so menschlich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Und noch nie zuvor, hatte ich mir so sehr die unerschöpfliche Kraft eines Vampirs gewünscht. Immer wenn wieder ein Stoß kam, krümmte ich mich vor Schmerz, aber die Kraft dagegen anzugehen, hatte ich nicht mehr. Wenn es vorbei war, fiel ich wieder zurück in die Benommenheit und tat gar nichts mehr.

„Nessie, Nessie, bitte!", flehte Jake, während er mir vorsichtig auf die Wange klatschte, um mich aufzuwecken. Doch ich schaffte es nicht mal ihn anzusehen. „Carlisle, BITTE HILF IHR!", schrie er danach meinen Großvater an.

„Jacob!", mahnte dann meine Mutter.

„Du bist doch Arzt! Also warum tust du dann nichts um ihr zu helfen?!"

„Unter normalen Bedingungen, hätte ihr zuerst ein paar Mittel gegeben um den Kreislauf anzukurbeln, danach wäre es wahrscheinlich zu einem Kaiserschnitt gekommen, aber du weisst genauso wie ich, dass das bei ihr nicht geht", erklärte er daraufhin sachlich.

Warum ging es eigentlich nicht? Werwölfe und Vampire waren doch in der Lage Vampirhaut zu zerbeißen, es dürfte also kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sein. Letzten Endes war es also nun doch soweit gekommen, wie bei meiner Mutter. Mit dem Unterschied, dass man mich nicht mit Vampirgift retten konnte. Ich würde sterben. Aber wenn ich es nicht tat, dann würde das Baby sterben. Meine Mutter hätte an ihr Leben keinen Gedanken verschwendet ... oder hatte sie gewusst, dass sie es trotz allem überleben würde?

Wie auch immer. Das spielte nun keine Rolle mehr. Das Einzige was nun zählte, war das Leben in mir zu retten.

„Jake", stöhnte ich dann, damit er mir wieder Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Jetzt sah nicht nur er mich an, sondern auch die Anderen. „Tu es."

„Was?", fragte er verwundert, allerdings bereits mit einem Anflug von Schrecken.

„Hol dein Kind auf die Welt. Ohne deine Hilfe schafft es das nicht."

„Was? Weisst du, was du da von mir verlangst?", fragte er geschockt und starrte mich an.

„Wenn nicht, dann stirbt es."

Darauf gab er keine Antwort mehr, stattdessen liefen Tränen seine dunkle verschwitzte Haut herab und er begann zu wimmern. „Bitte mich nicht... dich zu töten..."


	23. Das dritte Kind

**23 – Das dritte Kind**

[Jacob]

Geschockt starrte ich sie an. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen, die mich stets so sehr verzauberten, sahen mich müde an.

„Jake...", hauchte sie geschwächt und ich nahm meine Hand von ihrer Schulter, die sie bis dato gehalten hatte, in die Ihre. „Bitte..."

Verständnislos betrachtete ich sie mit offenem Mund. Weinen konnte ich nun nicht mehr. Anschreien konnte ich sie auch nicht. Ich fühlte weder Wut, noch Trauer noch Hass. Ich fühlte einfach gar nichts mehr. Sie sagte nichts, sah mich einfach nur an. Doch ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Wie konnte sie das von mir verlangen?

Ich konnte ihr keine Bitte ausschlagen, aber das war zuviel. Ich konnte die Person, die für mich der Mittelpunkt der Welt war, den Grund meines Lebens, nicht umbringen. Ich konnte ihr niemals weh tun. Ich konnte es nicht.

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sie sah mich hilfesuchend an und hielt meine Hand. „Willst du, dass unser Baby stirbt?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Ich sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Entsetzen an. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Dann hilf ihm ..."

Ich krallte meine Hände an den Rand des Beckens, das Material drohte fast zu bersten.„Das kann ich nicht ..."

„Du musst!"

„Nein!", rief ich verzweifelt.

„Jake!", schrie sie mich unter Schmerzen an und sackte dann wieder zusammen. Ich hielt sie über Wasser. Meine Augen fixierten sich anschließend auf Carlisle.

„Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit Beide, zu retten …", sagte er leise, dann hing er den noch viel schlimmeren Satz hinten dran. „Ich sehe nicht einmal eine Möglichkeit, sie zu retten ... wir können nur hoffen, dass das Baby die Strapazen übersteht."

Mein Herz raste noch schneller. Die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben hing ausgelaugt und kraftlos in meinen Armen und drohte zu sterben. Das Einzige was ich noch retten konnte, war das Leben in ihr, das ein Teil von ihr war. Und ein Teil von mir.

Aber würde ich damit leben können, nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sein, sie zu retten? Würde ich unsere Kinder ohne sie großziehen können? War ich dazu wirklich stark genug?

Im Moment fühlte ich mich zu überhaupt nichts mehr in der Lage. Ich wollte nur noch sterben ... sehnte mich danach, ihr zu folgen, wenn sie ging. Dann spürte ich, wie jemand neben mich trat. Bella sah ebenso fertig aus wie ich. Sie konnte nicht weinen, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig... „Sie hat vielleicht noch eine Chance...", meinte sie.

Sofort horchte ich auf und sah sie an. „Wie?"

„Wir machen es wie damals bei ihrer Geburt. Wir holen das Baby und bevor ihr Herz aufhört zu schlagen, verwandeln wir sie."

Mir klappte der Mund auf. Nessie ein vollwertiger Vampir? Ging das überhaupt? Und wenn ja, würde ich damit zurechtkommen?

Ja, das würde ich... lieber so, als tot.

Bella sah mich an, wartete auf eine Antwort. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, da unterbrach mich Carlisle. „Was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Sie ist ein Mischwesen, genau wie Jacob. Das Gift könnte sie genauso gut töten ..."

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Bella. „Aber eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht..."

Carlisle zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er.

„Also gut ... Jacob du stützt sie, ich öffne ihren Bauch und Bella, du holst dir dann das Baby."

Mir wurde ganz schlecht ... die Sätze hörten sich an, wie aus einem makaberen Splatter-Movie. Die Bilder würde ich nie wieder aus meinem Kopf bekommen ... ich hatte bei ihrer Geburt schon gehofft, so etwas nie wieder erleben zu müssen und jetzt wiederholte es sich wieder ... warum war das Schicksal nur so verdammt grausam?

Ich beschloss die Augen zuschließen, wenn sie es taten, aber ich war wie paralysiert, als die Vampire in Position gingen. Nessie rührte sich nicht, ich hoffte sehnsüchtig, dass sie in eine tiefe, sehr tiefe Ohnmacht gefallen war … Dann nahm das Grauen seinen Lauf...

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich zu, wie Carlisle sich vorbeugte, die Hände an ihren noch immer gewölbten Bauch legte und dann sah ich einige weiße Zähne aufblitzen, die sich langsam ihrer Haut näherten ...  
Ein Teil von mir wollte los wüten und ihn von ihr fortstoßen, der Andere war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, weil er viel zu geschockt war, nicht wusste, was er tun sollte und keinen klaren Kopf hatte, um irgendetwas noch zu entscheiden ... mein Kopf war so voll und doch so leer ...

Meine Hände hielten zitternd ihren geschwächten Körper fest... Carlisles Zähne berührten ihre nasse, blutverschmierte Haut ... - und dann waren sie plötzlich verschwunden.

Für einen Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl eines Blackouts. Ich presste die Augen fest zusammen, dann öffnete ich sie wieder. Erschrocken sah ich mich im Raum um.

Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, der Teil der Nessie vor Carlisles Vampirzähnen retten wollte, sei unbewusst aufgesprungen und hätte das erledigt, dann erkannt ich, dass nicht ich ihn fortgestoßen hatte, sondern Edward. Er hatte blitzschnell reagiert und Carlisle weggeschoben, der jetzt hinten an der Kellerwand stand und Edward verwundert musterte. Er machte den Eindruck, als ob er trotz seiner verschärften Sinne nicht mitbekommen hatte, was eben passiert war.

„Edward, was zum-", wollte Bella fragen, da drehte er sich schlagartig um. In seinem Arm lag ein Beutel und in einer Hand hielt er eine Schnabeltasse. Jetzt ging auch mir ein Licht auf ... eine Möglichkeit die wir gar nicht bedacht hatten ... wir alle nicht. Edward musterte uns mit zornigem Blick, dann ließ er Carlisle stehen und schritt an Bella vorbei zu mir. Ich konnte noch immer nichts sagen, geschweige denn mich bewegen. Er beugte sich etwas über den Rand, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und schob ihr Gesicht zu ihm hinüber, dann klatschte er ihr ein paar Mal dagegen. „Nessie? Nessie? Komm zu dir..."

Dann rührte sie sich langsam wieder und öffnete zaghaft die Lider.

„Hallo Nessie…", begrüßte ihr Vater sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Daddy...", brachte sie schwächlich hervor.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht...", erklärte er kurz und reichte ihr dann die Tasse. Sie wusste sofort, was sich in der Tasse befand, aber das wunderte mich nicht mal halb so sehr, wie der Satz der von ihr daraufhin kam.

„Ich hab doch Jake versprochen, kein Menschenblut mehr zu trinken."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Edward. „Aber das ist eine Ausnahme ... du brauchst jede Kraft die du nur kriegen kannst und das ist genau der richtige Energiespender. Ich bin mir sicher, Jake wird damit einverstanden sein. Du stehst dafür eben einmal mehr nachts auf als er, um eure Babys zu wickeln ... da findet sich sicher was."

Ein komischer Zeitpunkt für einen gekünstelten Witz, aber Nessie lachte leise und ich begann langsam wieder Hoffnung zu kriegen. Vielleicht klappte das ja wirklich?

Edward hob ihr die Tasse hin und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie sie geleert. Sofort wurde nach geschenkt und wenige Minuten später war der Beutel leer. Obwohl das Licht hier unten nicht das Beste war, konnte ich sehen, dass ihr Gesicht nun eine andere Farbe hatte und auch sonst wirkte sie nicht mehr so schwach. Zu sehen, wie es ihr von Minute zu Minute besser ging, sorgte bei mir ebenfalls dafür, dass ich wieder zu Kräften kam.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis unser zweiter Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickte. Carlisle hob ihn aus dem Wasser und gab ihn sofort mir. Er war nass und blutverschmiert, aber abgesehen von seinen Geschwistern war ich mir sicher, noch nie ein hübscheres Baby gesehen zu haben. Seine Nabelschnur konnte diesmal wieder ich durchschneiden, danach reichte man mir eine Decke, in die ich den Kleinen einwickelte. Ich beugte mich mit ihm zu Nessie herab, die noch immer im Pool saß. Sie drehte ihren Kopf etwas in unsere Richtung und gab ihrem Kind einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn ...

Am Nachmittag desselben Tages hing ich müde über dem Küchentisch. Esme hatte mir etwas zu Essen angeboten, aber ich brachte partout nichts herunter.

„Man könnte meinen, du hättest drei Kinder bekommen...", kommentierte Rosalie meine Haltung. Sie hatte sich gegen die Küchenzeile gelehnt, während Esme die Spüle abwusch.

„Hat er ja irgendwie auch", meinte Alice dazu mit ihrer quietschigen hohen Stimme.

Ich hätte jetzt was Fieses sagen können, denn ich wusste ja, wie sehr Rosalie sich Kinder wünschte, aber momentan war ich nicht nur zu müde zum Streiten, sondern auch noch so wahnsinnig froh, dass das alles gut ausgegangen war, dass ich nicht mal Lust hatte, sie zu ärgern.

„Sag mal habt ihr eigentlich schon Namen?", wollte Alice dann wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, sag du sie mir", antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

„Geht nicht", sagte sie. „Ich kann eure drei Racker genauso wenig sehen wie euch Beide.

„Na dann." Ich stand auf und schritt aus dem Raum. „Schau ich mal, was die hübscheste Mama der Welt und Namenlos Eins, Zwei und Drei so machen."

Ich bekam Gänsehaut, als ich durch den Flur im oberen Stockwerk in Richtung eines der hinteren Zimmer ging. Es war so ein unglaubliches Gefühl hier zu laufen mit dem Wissen, dass hinter der nächsten Tür die eigene Familie wartete. Wohlauf, wie mir von Carlisle bestätigt worden war.

Meine Hand schwebte über der Türklinke, als sie mit einem Mal von allein nach unten ging. Die Tür öffnete sich und Edward stand mit Bella davor. Beide lächelten mich kurz an. Ich betrat den Raum und Edward und Bella verließen ihn. Als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel waren nur noch Nessie, ich und die Kleinen hier drin. Den OP hatten sie wieder halbwegs abgebaut. Stattdessen lag Nessie nun in einem großen Bett mit einer dicken fliederfarbenen Decke. Neben ihr stand eine große Babywiege aus weißem sah aus als ob sie gerade schlief. Vielleicht tat sie das auch. Ich ging langsam auf sie zu. Als ich vor ihr stand, sah ich ihr wunderschönes entspanntes Gesicht. Und ich sah wie sie ruhig atmete, wie ihr Brustkorb sich langsam unter der Decke hob und senkte. Wie sehr ich Angst gehabt hatte, das nie wieder zu sehen ...

Mein Blick wanderte zum Babybettchen. Zwei Babys schlummerten darin friedlich. Unsere zu glauben, dass es Zwillinge waren. Sie sahen sich eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich.

Vorsichtig strich ich mit einem Finger meinem Sohn über die kleine zarte Wange. Er hatte hellere Haut als ich, jedoch dunklere als Nessie. Die Haarfarbe hatte er von seiner Mutter. Für einen kurzen Moment kam mir der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht so aussehen könnte wie Edward, als er noch ein Neugeborenes war. Der Gedanke war seltsam, aber so sehr mir Edward häufig auf den Keks ging und so sehr wir uns auch zankten – es machte mir nichts aus. Dazu war ich zu erleichtert, dass alle wohlauf waren. Ich nahm mir vor, Edward auf den heutigen Tag noch anzusprechen und ihm zu danken. Dafür, dass er mein Leben gerettet hatte. In jeder Hinsicht, in der man mir nur das Leben retten konnte …

Mein Blick wanderte zum zweiten Baby in der Wiege. Meine Tochter hätte auch genauso im Reservat von La Push geboren worden sein können. Ihre Hautfarbe war eine Nuance heller als meine. Die Haare waren leicht gelockt, aber schon ziemlich lang und sie hatten die Farbe von Bellas Haar. Als ich auch sie streichelte, nahm die Kleine prompt meinen Finger in Beschlag und sah mich aus niedlichen dunklen Augen an.

„Na du?", flüsterte ich ihr zu, woraufhin sie ihren Mund öffnete und dann wieder schloss.

Neben mir hörte ich dann das Rascheln von Nessies Bettdecke und sah zu ihr herüber. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung gedreht und beobachtete mich. Dass sie nicht lächelte machte mir Angst. Vorsichtig nahm ich meinen Finger wieder in Besitz und ging zu ihr herüber, dann kniete ich mich vor ihr Bett. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, aber gar nichts zu sagen, erschien mir noch blöder.

„Ähm ... Hallo", begrüßte ich sie dann plötzlich zaghaft.

„Hi", antwortete Nessie leise.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Plötzlich erhob ich mich etwas und legte meine Hände an ihren Bettrand. „Oh Nessie, das tut mir so Leid ... ich ... ich ..." Und schon wusste ich nicht mehr weiter, doch Nessie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Ich sank wieder zusammen.

„Schon okay ... es war dumm von mir, das von dir zu verlangen"

„Trotzdem", antwortete ich niedergeschlagen.

Sie legte einen Finger an meinen Mund und lächelte mich sanft an, dann drehte sie sich ganz auf die Seite. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass sie unser drittes Kind im Arm hatte. Das Kleine schlief ebenso ruhig und friedlich wie seine Geschwister. Nessie sah zu ihm hinunter und strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über den kleinen Kopf. Seine Haut hatte in etwa dieselbe Farbe wie ihre, eventuell auch einen Tick heller. Ich konnte es nicht so recht einschätzen. Vielleicht war es auch nur der Kontrast zu seinem schwarzen Haar, der seine Haut so bleich wirken ließ.

Ich nahm mir einen Stuhl und setzte mich zwischen Nessies Bett und die Babywiege, stellte aber schnell fest, dass ich keine zwei Minuten neben meinen Kindern sitzen konnte, ohne sie anzusehen, irgendwas zurecht zu zupfen oder sie zu streicheln. Beide Babys waren wach, gaben aber nur sehr leise Geräusche von sich. Sie machten einen unerwartet menschlichen Eindruck, dafür dass wir wahrhaftig ... man konnte fast sagen „Angst" vor ihnen gehabt hatten. Keines von ihnen wirkte übernatürlich oder so, als würde es in den nächsten drei Monaten rapide wachsen. Zumindest momentan wirkten sie wie ganz normale Babys mit etwas ungewöhnlichen aber glücklichen Eltern.

„Das hast du toll gemacht, Nessie", brach ich leise die Stille.

Nessie sah mich sanft an. „Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht. Es ist doch so ein richtig tolles Klischee, dass junge Väter bei der Geburt ohnmächtig werden."

Ich lächelte. „Zeitweise dachte ich, ich wäre kurz davor gewesen ..."

„Aber jetzt haben wir es geschafft...", sagte Nessie. „Wir sind Eltern von drei wunderschönen Kindern."

„Ja", antwortete ich. „Und damit hast du mich noch glücklicher gemacht, als ich mit dir ohnehin schon war."

Wieder schenkte sie mir eines ihrer bezauberndsten Lächeln.

„Aber Nessie?"

„Mhm?", murmelte sie.

„Hattest du nicht Namen für die Kleinen herausgesucht?", fragte ich neugierig.

Nessie kicherte kurz. „Ja, ich hatte ja jede Menge Zeit dazu."

„Hast du dir normale Namen herausgesucht oder was Neues gebastelt?"

Nessie schüttelte den Kopf. „Weder noch. Ich bin einfach zu unkreativ für so ausgefallene Namen, aber ihnen ganz normale Namen zu geben, würde ihnen nicht gerecht werden, finde ich. Hast du dir denn was überlegt?"

„Nein", antwortete ich verwundert. „Ich dachte, ich überlasse das dir. Ich bin nicht gut darin, Namen zu geben ..."

Mein Blick wanderte herüber zum Babybettchen. Vorsichtig hob ich meinen erstgeborenen Sohn heraus und legte ihn dann auf meinen Schoß, wobei ich seinen Kopf mit einer Hand stützte.

„Wie soll denn der junge Mann hier heißen?"

Nessie betrachtete den Kleinen. „Er sieht irgendwie meinem Vater ähnlich, findest du nicht?"

Ich nickte. „Ja ... genau das dachte ich auch, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal richtig gesehen hatte."

Ich finde, dann sollte er auch nach ihm benannt werden."

Verwundert sah ich sie an und sie winkte sofort ab. „Nur als Zweitnamen, Jake."

Irgendwie war ich nun erleichtert. Meinen Sohn Edward zu rufen, erschien mir schon irgendwie seltsam. „Und wie heißt er dann?"

„William Edward Black-Cullen"

Jetzt sah ich noch mehr aus wie ein Auto.

„William?"

Nessie nickte zufrieden. Sie schien von ihrer Namenswahl begeistert zu sein. „Billy ist ein Kosename von Bill, was wiederum eigentlich Will ist und der korrekte Name lautet William. Du kannst ihn natürlich gern Bill oder Will nennen."

Immer noch etwas verwundert sah ich hinunter zu dem Baby. Der Kleine sah eigentlich sehr zufrieden aus und blickte mich mit seinen großen grünen Augen an.

„Dann also William", sagte ich und strich ihm durch sein rötliches Haar, ehe ich ihn zurück in die Wiege legte und seine Schwester stattdessen auf den Schoß nahm. Die Kleine war etwas agiler als er und zappelte auf meinem Schoß mehr herum als ihr Bruder.

„Und wie soll der kleine Wildfang heißen?"

„Ich finde sie hat Ähnlichkeiten mit meiner Mutter, aber ihre dunkle Haut kommt von deiner Seite."

„Willst du sie Bella nennen?"

„Mariella Sarah Black-Cullen. Der Name setzt sich zusammen aus Isabella Marie und Sarah, damit sind die Namen unserer Mütter in ihrem vereint. Das ist der einzige Name den ich richtig vermischt habe."

Ich lächelte und strich meiner Tochter durch ihr braunes Haar. „Er ist aber sehr schön."

„Danke", sagte Nessie.

Mein Blick wanderte zu unserem dritten Kind, das noch immer im Arm seiner Mutter schlummerte. „Und was ist mit ihm? Jetzt hast du doch schon alle Namen unserer Eltern verbraucht."

„Einer ist noch übrig", sagte sie dann. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was sie meinte, aber ich war sehr gespannt, was sie sich diesmal ausgedacht hatte.

„Anthony", war die Antwort. „Das ist der Zweitname meines Vaters. Aber da die anderen Beiden jeweils zwei Namen haben, sollte er auch noch einen dazu bekommen."

„Mhm?", fragte ich. „Jetzt hast du aber doch wirklich alle verbraucht."

„Ich möchte ihn Anthony Ephraim nennen."

Jetzt klappte mir doch fast der Mund auf. Eines meiner Kinder sollte den Namen einer meiner wichtigsten Vorfahren bekommen. Die Tatsache, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, rührte mich. Die, dass er so heißen würde, erfüllte mich dagegen mit Stolz.

Also hatten unsere Babys nun alle ihre Namen: William Edward, Mariella Sarah und Anthony Ephraim. An den einen oder anderen würde ich mich noch gewöhnen müssen, aber ich liebte sie schon jetzt so sehr, dass ich mir sicher war, dass dies kein Problem für mich darstellen würde.

Nun waren wir also frischgebackene Eltern. Schon der erste Tag mit unseren Kleinen fing ungemein stressig bekam noch immer ein bisschen Blut und durfte sich nicht viel bewegen. Während sie also in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer im Bett lag, kümmerte ich mich um unsere drei Babys. Carlisle und die Anderen unterstützten mich dabei, denn alleine wäre ich wahrscheinlich absolut nicht damit klargekommen. Im Unterbewusstsein gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht sonderlich, aber bei Carlisle, Esme und Bella war das schon in Ordnung. Nur wenn Rosalie sich meinen Kindern näherte, bekam ich ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Zuerst galt es für uns herauszufinden, welche Eigenschaften sich jeweils vererbt hatten, denn nur so konnten wir auf die Bedürfnisse der Babys eingehen. Als der kleine Will das erste Mal los brüllte, war ich überrascht gewesen, dass er die für menschliche Säuglinge gedachte Muttermilch direkt auf einen Zug leertrank. Er sah Edward einfach so ähnlich, dass ich ihn direkt für einen Vampir gehalten hatte. Dem war aber nicht so. Im Gegenzug schrie Mariella einfach weiter, wenn man ihr das Fläschchen geben wollte.

„Na komm schon", sagte ich sanft und hob es ihr an den Mund, aber meine Tochter quängelte einfach weiter und wenn doch mal ein bisschen Milch in ihren Mund kam, spuckte sie sie einfach wieder aus. „Na sowas ...", murmelte ich leise.

„Probiere es mal damit", sagte Bella dann und hob mir ein anderes Fläschchen entgegen. Es war nicht durchsichtig, trotzdem wusste ich, dass Blut darin war. Allerdings schien es kein Menschenblut zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wollte man nicht denselben Fehler wie bei Nessie machen und die Kleine von vorneherein an Tierblut gewöhnen. Und tatsächlich Mariella nippte zufrieden an der Flasche und machte keinen Mucks mehr.

Unser Sorgenkind hingegen war der kleine Anthony. Er schlief die meiste Zeit, ich konnte nicht mal sagen, ob ich ihn bisher je wach gesehen hatte und er weinte nie, aber auch wenn er nicht danach rief, bedeutete es ja nicht, dass er niemals Hunger hatte.

„Mit was fangen wir an?", fragte ich die Vampire, die mich gespannt mit dem Baby im Arm beobachteten.

„Die Milch", meinte Carlisle, also griff ich nach der weißen Flasche und hob sie dem Baby an den Mund. Ich wusste nicht, ob es mich erleichtern würde, wenn er die Milch annehmen würde. Es würde vielleicht bedeuten, dass er weniger Vampir war, als seine Schwester. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Der Kleine öffnete zaghaft die Augen – und im nächsten Moment ließ ich das Fläschchen plötzlich fallen. Dass ich den Aufprall nicht hörte, wunderte mich nicht. Einer der Vampire hatte sie sicher vorher aufgefangen.

„Jake?", fragte Esme vorsichtig.

Noch immer starrte ich mit offenem Mund mein Kind an. Er hatte rote Augen. „Rot", brachte ich gerade noch so heraus. Bisher hatte ich die roten Augen immer mit etwas Boshaftem verbunden. Die Neugeborenen aus Seattle hatten ebenfalls solche Augen gehabt. Sie hatten keine Goldenen wie die Cullens. Für die meisten Wölfe war dies ein wichtiges Unterscheidungsmerkmal in der Schlacht gewesen. Was rote Augen hatte, hatten wir ohne Umschweife in Stücke gerissen. Danach hatte ich die roten Augen bei Bella gesehen. Sie war mal das Mädchen gewesen, das ich geliebt hatte. Irgendwann in einem anderen Leben, so schien es mir fast. Denn jetzt liebte ich Renesmee und nur noch Renesmee. Und Bella war in dieser ersten Zeit ebenfalls neugeboren gewesen, sie war eine Gefahr gewesen, also ebenfalls etwas Böses und da wir nicht wussten, wie sie auf Nessies menschliches Blut, dass durch ihre Adern floss, reagieren würde, hatten wir Nessie regelrecht vor Bella beschützt. Ich hatte Angst um sie gehabt, Angst dass ihre Mutter sich vielleicht nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Und dann waren da noch die Volturi. Es war nicht lange her, da hatten diese roten Augen Nessie fixiert und den Entschluss gefasst, sie zu töten. Rote Augen waren Böse. Und nun hatte mein Kind diese Augen.

„Jake?", hörte ich wieder wie Jemand meinen Namen sagte. Ich war überfordert mit der Situation. Ohne Zweifel liebte ich mein Kind, aber diese Augen ...

„Jacob", sagten sie nun bestimmter. Dann spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und zuckte kurz, sagte aber nichts.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus", sagte Esme besorgt.

„Gib den Kleinen lieber mal Bella", riet mir Carlisle und ohne, dass ich sie deswegen an meckerte, nahm Bella meinen Sohn in den Arm.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Nichts.. ich ..." - und weiter kam ich nicht. Wusste nicht, wie ich erklären sollte, dass ich nun so im Zwiespalt war. Also tat ich, was ich in solchen Situationen immer tat: ich ging.

Ohne lang darüber nachzudenken ging ich mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer, den Flur entlang, die Treppen herab, ließ die Vampire im Wohnzimmer und der Küche verblüfft stehen und verließ das Haus über die Veranda. Als ich auf der großen Wiese hinter dem Haus war, nahm ich mir nicht die Zeit, mich auszuziehen, sondern verwandelte mich einfach so und rannte mit vier Pfoten in den Wald hinein. Ich lief rasch zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Meine Pfoten berührten den nassen kalten Boden nur kurz.

_Jake, _hörte ich dann in meinen Gedanken Seths vertraute Stimme.

_Seth,_ antwortete ich langsam.

_Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, sind die Babys schon da?_

_Ja, drei Stück _

_Drei? Im Ernst? Ich dachte, es wären nur Zwei gewesen?_

_Das dachten wir auch ... _

_Na ja ... ist ja auch egal. Hauptsache, es geht allen gut. _

_Das tut es. _

_Und Nessie?_

_Ihr geht es auch gut. _

_Das ist doch klasse! Warum dann so niedergeschlagen?_

_Ist schon okay._

_Nun komm schon, Jake. Du kannst mir ruhig alles erzählen._

_Nein, Seth, lass gut sein. _

_Aber ich- _

_NEIN SETH!_, fauchte ich ihn dann an.

Dann hörte ich nichts mehr. Die Stimme des Leitwolfs.

Ich fand die Stille angenehm und ich genoss die Ruhe des Waldes.  
Einige Stunden lief ich einfach nur so durch die Gegend. Mal schneller, mal langsamer. Ich versuchte darüber nachzudenken, wie es nun weiter ging. Hätte ich nicht eigentlich damit rechnen müssen, dass Nessie auch Vampire zur Welt bringen würde? Warum machte es mir dann solche Angst? Kollidierte mein Werwolfinstinkt vielleicht mit meinen Vatergefühlen? Wenn unsere Vermutung, dass man sich prägte, um die bestmöglichen Nachkommen zu zeugen, richtig war, warum hatte das Schicksal dann einen Halbvampir für mich ausgesucht? War dieses dritte Kind etwa nicht vorgesehen gewesen? Hatte Edward es deswegen nicht gehört? Warum hatte er es eigentlich nicht gehört? Hatte ich jetzt etwa Angst vor meinem eigenen Kind, weil ich nicht einordnen konnte, was es war?

Irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke des Waldes rollte ich mich zusammen und versuchte, zu schlafen. Ich hatte schon seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und obwohl ich müde war, gelang es mir auch jetzt nicht. Meine Gedanken kreisten weiterhin um das Baby.

Und dann kam mir wieder Nessie in den Sinn ... was, wenn sie ihr erzählen würden, dass ich beim Füttern einfach abgehauen war. Was, wenn sie die falschen Schlüsse ziehen und denken würde, dass ich unserem Kind weh tun könnte?

Egal wie sehr ich Angst hatte. Egal wie verwirrt ich war. Ich könnte ihm niemals weh tun. Da war ich mir sicher, denn die Prägung schloss meine Kinder vollkommen mit ein.

Es war schon lang dunkel, als ich den Heimweg antrat. Ich lief auf die große Wiese und blickte zum Haus. In dem Zimmer, in dem Nessie lag, brannte noch ein kleines Licht. Wahrscheinlich sowas wie eine Nachttischlampe. Als ich etwas näher zum Haus kam, sah ich irgendwann die Fetzen meiner Kleider im Schnee liegen. Ich hatte nicht unbedingt den Drang, nackt durch das Haus zu laufen. Es war wirklich Zeit, dass man mir eine Möglichkeit gab, in das Haus zu kommen, ohne die Veranda oder die Haustür zu passieren. Dummerweise hatte ich aber auch keinen Schlüssel für die Garage oder den Keller und sie würden es sicher nicht gutheißen, wenn ich die Tür einfach aus der Verankerung riss, also sah ich mich kurz um und horchte, um festzustellen, wo im Haus sich die Vampire befanden, dann trat ich näher an das Haus her ran, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz empor zu Carlisles Arbeitszimmer. Ich verwandelte mich im Sprung und im nächsten Moment saß ich auf dem Fensterrahmen. Es war sicher nicht die galanteste Art ins Haus zu kommen, aber ich musste nicht einmal Klopfen, da öffnete Nessie schon das Fenster. Sie lächelte wieder nicht, als sie mich sah und ich bekam einen dicken Kloß im Hals und mein Herz klopfte direkt etwas schneller. Sie hätte schon taub sein müssen, um es nicht zu hören.

Nachdem sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und ich schlüpfte hindurch. Einen Moment sahen wir uns einfach nur an. Aus dem Moment wurden dann einige Sekunden und schließlich eine halbe Minute. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich wusste nicht, was sie von mir erwartet, auf was sie wartete.

„Nessie ...", begann ich dann langsam. „Es tut mir leid."

„Was?", fragte sie dann. Es war keine Bosheit in ihrer Stimme, sie war auch nicht bissig oder zornig. Sie war einfach normal und genau das machte mir Angst.

„Ich hätte nicht weggehen sollen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete sie dann. „Das machst du doch immer so. Wenn ein Vampir dir zu nahe kommt, rennst du weg. Du weißt doch, dass mir das lieber ist, als wenn du bleibst."

Ihre Worte waren wie Faustschläge ins Gesicht. Es war genau das eingetroffen, wovor ich mich gefürchtet hatte. Wie so oft. Sie sprach es nicht direkt aus, aber sie glaubte wirklich, ich war gegangen, weil ich andernfalls durchgedreht wäre und womöglich nahm sie sogar an, dass ich mein eigenes Kind umbringen würde.

„W-was?", brachte ich zitternd hervor, doch Nessie antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich einfach um und ging zu den kleinen Bettchen, in denen unsere Kinder schliefen. Dort blieb sie stehen und ihre Hand verschwand darin. Wahrscheinlich strich sie irgendwas zurecht. Ich sah ihren Blick nicht, aber ich spürte die Spannung zwischen uns und sie tat mir weh. Es tat mir weh, dass sie sowas von mir dachte. Langsam trat ich von hinten an sie heran.

„Wie kannst du sowas von mir denken?", fragte ich traurig und sah dabei nur ihren Rücken an. Ihr schönes langes Haar, das ihr bis über die Hüfte ging. Sie antwortete gar nichts.

„Ich bin auf dich geprägt. Ich kann dir gar nicht weh tun. Nichtmal annähernd. Und unseren Kindern genauso wenig."

Dann drehte sie sich mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit um. Derart plötzlich, dass ich etwas zurückschreckte. So im Halbdunkel war das richtig unheimlich, gekoppelt mit ihrem nun doch ein wenig wütenden Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich zuvor einfach nur zurückgehalten. „Und wenn es nicht so wäre? Wenn da keine Prägung wäre, was würdest du dann tun?", wollte sie wissen.

Ich sah sie verwundert an. Suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Dasselbe."

Sie funkelte mich noch immer finster an. Ich sah sie enttäuscht und traurig an.

„Was spielt das denn für eine Rolle? Ob Prägung oder nicht, ich liebe dich und ich liebe unsere Kinder!"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht wirklich. Als ich an sie heran treten wollte, öffnete sie wieder den Mund. „Bitte geh …"

Ich wich wieder zurück, sah sie noch einmal an und verließ dann den Raum, allerdings nicht, ohne nochmal zurückzublicken. Ich hatte Glück, dass niemand im Flur war, aber irgendwie interessierte mich das nun auch nicht mehr so sehr. Ich ging einfach in Nessies Zimmer, wo auch ein paar meiner Kleider waren, schnappte mir eine Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt, zog Beides an und begab mich dann in den Keller, wo ich die Tür hinter mir zu knallte und mich aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Seit der Jagd vor den Volturi hatte ich lediglich einmal vor dem Flug ein bisschen was gegessen. Das war fast drei Tage her. Geschlafen hatte ich aber seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig und seit ein paar Tagen gar nicht mehr. Und jetzt kam noch dieser Streit hinzu. Warum hatte ich auch so unsagbar dumm auf diese Situation reagiert? Warum hatte ich es nicht einfach so hingenommen? Warum musste immer so viel Negatives gleichzeitig auf mich zukommen?

Es riss mir immer wieder den Boden unter den Füßen weg, wenn Renesmee sauer auf mich war und mich plagten jedes Mal aufs Neue dieselben Ängste. Die Angst, dass sie mir nicht verzeihen würde. Das wir immer Streiten würden. Dass sie Schluss machen würde und mich fortschicken würde. Ein Leben ohne meine Nessie konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht mehr vorstellen. Lieber bat ich einen Vampir darum mich zu beißen, dann war ich wenigstens mit Gewissheit mausetot. Viele andere Wege sich umzubringen gab es für einen Werwolf an sich nicht.  
Ich hoffte inständig, dass ihre Reaktion irgendwelche hormonellen Hintergründe hatte oder so. Vielleicht lag es an der kürzlichen Geburt. Vielleicht zu viel Stress. Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach ein Ventil...

[Renesmee]

Die winterliche Sonne strahlte durch das Fenster auf meine Haut als ich in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer saß. Ich hatte den kleinen Anthony im Arm und gab ihm sein Fläschchen. Zu meiner Erleichterung trank er Muttermilch. Er trank es etwas langsamer als Tierblut, aber er wies es zumindest nicht vollkommen ab. Das würde es später leichter machen, ihn in die Menschenwelt zu integrieren. Bisher war Mariella die Einzige der Drei, die menschliche Nahrung vehement ablehnte.

Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen auch auf seine zarte Haut, doch zu meiner Überraschung glitzerte er nicht. Er schimmerte nicht mal. Er sah einfach ganz normal aus. Ich lächelte ihn an. Ich war mir sicher, dass er uns noch häufiger überraschen würde.

Und die nächste Überraschung folgte auf dem Fuß. Das Fläschchen war nicht ganz leer, als er nicht mehr wollte, ich zog es wieder weg, merkte dann aber wie etwas Milch auf meine Bluse tropfte und musterte verwundert die Flasche. Sie hatte vorn ein Loch.

„Na sowas ...", sagte ich leise. Ich stellte sie weg und strich meinem Kind dann über das Gesicht. Seine noch immer roten Äuglein waren gerade dabei zuzufallen, als ich mit dem Finger vorsichtig an seinen kleinen Lippen vorbei strich und dahinter eine Reihe kleiner Zähnchen erblickte. Ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass die gestern noch nicht da gewesen waren, zumindest hatten auch die Anderen nichts davon erwähnt und normalerweise war dies erwähnenswert gewesen, denn wenn er jetzt schon Zähne hatte, bedeutete dies, dass er bedeutend schneller wuchs, als ein reines Menschenkind.

Nachdem ich Ani wieder in sein Bettchen gelegt hatte, ging ich kurz hinunter um warme Milch und etwas Blut für die anderen Beiden zu holen. Esme lächelte mich freundlich an, als sie mir die bereits vorbereiteten Sachen gab, dann ging ich wieder nach oben, schließlich warteten noch zwei Babys darauf, gefüttert zu werden.

Als ich ins Zimmer kam, blieb ich abrupt stehen. Jake stand vor dem Babybettchen. Ich konnte nicht mal sagen ob er mich bemerkt hatte. Ich schloss leise die Tür und als ich mich umdrehte, stand er immer noch so da. Bei genauer Betrachtung fiel mir nur auf, dass seine Augen müde aussahen. Wie lange mochte er nicht mehr geschlafen haben? Er sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er gestern als Wolf jagen gewesen wäre. Ich bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Natürlich hatte ich ihm irgendwo Unrecht getan. Ich hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass er mich nicht liebte und dass er sein eigenes Kind töten würde. Insgeheim wusste ich, dass in beiden Fällen das Gegenteil der Fall war, aber gestern war ich einfach so in Rage gewesen ...

„Jake?", sagte ich sanft.

Er reagierte nicht auf meine Worte, stattdessen streichelte er das Baby vorsichtig. Es war natürlich nicht irgendein Bettchen, vor dem er stand. Es war Anthonys. Seine große dunkle Hand strich dem Kleinen über die helle Wange. Ich begann mich insgeheim zu fragen, ob er das nicht bei mir auch so gemacht hatte, als ich noch ein Baby gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich schon. In gewisser Weise war ich Ani ähnlicher, als seinen Geschwistern. Als er seine roten Augen etwas öffnete, veränderte sich Jakes Blick nicht. Er zeigte keine Anzeichen von Ekel oder Furcht. Im Gegenteil, er strich dem Kleinen sogar über die Lippen.

Zu spät schaltete ich. Zu spät reagierte ich, um ihn zu warnen. Unser Sohn tat genau das Selbe, was ich immer getan hatte, wenn Jake mir mit den Fingern zu nah an den Mund kam: er biss zu.

Er schrie nicht, zuckte nur kurz erschrocken zusammen und zog dann seine Hand weg. Es war nur ein sehr kleiner Biss am Finger. Eher ein Nadelstich könnte man meinen.

„Moment", sagte ich und lief zu einer Schublade, wo ich ein Pflaster raus zog. Hinter mir hörte ich Jake nur kurz leise aufstöhnen, dann drehte ich mich auch schon wieder um. Ich sah wie Jake vom Babybettchen etwas weg ging. Er sah aus wie benebelt, fast so, als hätte er einen über den Durst getrunken.

„Jake?", fragte ich besorgt. Ich war kurz vor ihm, da klappte er mit einem Mal zusammen und sank auf den Boden. „Jake!"

Sofort ließ ich das Pflaster fallen, rannte zu ihm und kniete mich neben ihm nieder. „Jake!", rief ich wieder und legte meine Hand auf seinen Rücken. Er antwortete nicht. Als ich ihm in die Augen sah, waren sie kaum geöffnet und wirkten leer.

„Opa!", war das Nächste, was ich dann rief, und keine zehn Sekunden später saß mein Großvater neben mir auf dem Fußboden und kontrollierte Jakes Puls, ehe er ihn auf den Rücken drehte, die Hände an sein Gesicht legte und ihm mit einer kleinen Lampe in die Augen leuchtete, wobei er die Lider mit dem Finger vorsichtig hochzog.

„Was ist passiert, Nessie?", fragte er mich. Ich stand völlig neben mir und brauchte einen Moment um die Frage zu realisieren.

„Ein Biss. Ani, ich meine Anthony hat ihn gebissen."

Mein Großvater drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich verwundert an. Wahrscheinlich wusste er wirklich nicht, dass der Kleine schon Zähne hatte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Bella, Esme, Edward, Alice und Jasper standen im Raum. Letzterer versuchte meine Nervosität zu kompensieren, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang. Carlisle kontrollierte weiterhin Jakes Herzschlag, während dieser immer noch gleich benebelt da saß.

„Carlisle, ist Vampirgift für Werwölfe nicht... tödlich?", fragte meine Mutter dann. Bevor sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, hatte sie noch kurz zu mir gesehen, aber ich ahnte schon, dass Jake von einem Nadelstich nicht umkippen würde.

„Ist der Kleine etwa giftig?", fragte meine Großmutter besorgt.

„Sieht ganz so aus.", nuschelte mein Vater leise.

„Was können wir tun um ihm zu helfen?", wollte sie dann weiter wissen.

„Gar nichts.", antwortete mein Großvater, woraufhin ich ihn entsetzt am Arm packte.

„WAS?!", schrie ich ihn fast an und sah voller Sorge zu ihm herauf.

Dann erst sah ich, dass er leicht lächelte. Behutsam löste er meine festgekrallten Finger von seinem Arm und lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Keine Angst, es ist alles in Ordnung, Renesmee."

- „Aber.. das Gift ... ich meine ..."

„Ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein", sagte er sanft. „Die Menge war viel zu klein, als dass sie ihm ernsthaft schaden könnte."

Ich sah ihn immer noch fragend an. Jake lag noch immer auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht und er sprach davon, dass es nichts ausmachte?

„Wenn es so wenig war, warum ist er dann deswegen umgekippt?", fragte ich.

Er lächelte noch immer. „Gift bleibt Gift, auch wenn es wenig ist, heißt es nicht, dass es keine Wirkung hat, außerdem verstärkt sich die Wirkung bei schlechtem Allgemeinzustand."

Traurig schloss ich den Mund, den ich bis dato leicht geöffnet gehabt hatte und sah Jacob an. Er hatte die Augen inzwischen ganz geschlossen und lag ruhig da. Ich hatte Vertrauen in Carlisle. Er würde sicher Recht behalten und Jake würde sich sicherlich bald erholen. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich mies... und schuldig.

„Jasper, Edward würdet ihr ihn bitte in sein Zimmer bringen, damit er sich ausruhen kann?"

Ich blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und sah ihnen noch nach, als sie Jake gemeinsam wegtrugen und als sie auf den Gang hinaus gingen, starrte ich auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gelegen hatte. In den klinisch weißen Fliesen konnte ich mein eigenes trauriges Gesicht sehen und spürte noch mehr, wie die Wut auf mich selbst in mir aufkeimte. Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können? Er war ganz sicher der Letzte, der unseren Kindern etwas antun würde...

„Nessie?" Mein Großvater reichte mir seine Hand. Ich drehte mich leicht zu ihm und sah zu ihm empor. Carlisle lächelte mich sanft an und ich nahm die mir angebotene Hand und ließ mir aufhelfen. Bella und Esme standen direkt hinter ihm und sahen mich ebenfalls freundlich an.

„Mommy?", sprach ich dann meine Mutter an.

„Ja?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Ich bin so dumm..."

Meine Mutter schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf.

„Unsinn ... das ist nur alles gerade etwas viel. Da ist es kein Wunder wenn man mal etwas über reagiert."

„Aber-"

- "Nichts aber.", unterbrach sie mich. „Jetzt kümmern wir uns erst mal um die Drillinge und dann gehst du runter zu Jacob."

Ich gab es auf und lächelte sie leicht an. Hier war mir an sich noch nie jemand böse gewesen, egal was ich getan hatte. Zumindest wenn man Jakes und meinem Ausflug auf den Weihnachtsmarkt einmal absah ...

Wenige Minuten später hatten sich alle bis auf meine Mum zurückgezogen. Sie hatte sich mit Will auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und gab ihm sein Fläschchen, das er eifrig und gierig leerte.

„Na du? Na du?", brabbelte sie in Babysprache vor sich hin. Ich fand das irgendwie süß und grinste sie an, aber sie schien meinen Blick gar nicht zu bemerken. Erst als ich Mariellas freudiges Glucksen hörte, sah ich wieder zu meiner Tochter, die auf meinem Schoß lag und ihre Ration gerade geleert hatte. Ich stellte die Flasche weg und hob sie hoch. Sie sah mich mit ihren dunklen Augen an und ich spürte ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in mir aufsteigen. Egal wie oft ich sie noch sehen würde, ich würde immer wieder aufs Neue darüber erstaunt sein, wie wunderschön meine Kleinen doch waren.

„Nessie?", sagte meine Mutter dann lächelnd. „Willst du ihr das Fliegen beibringen oder warum setzt du sie nicht mehr ab?"

Ich lachte. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich meine Tochter ungewöhnlich lange in die Luft gehoben und geradezu angeschmachtet hatte. Ich war sicher etwas rot im Gesicht, als ich Mariella wieder in ihr Bettchen legte. Die anderen Zwei hatte meine Mutter bereits versorgt gehabt. Sie schob mich förmlich aus dem Raum.

„Und jetzt lauf zu Jacob."

Ich konnte ihr nicht mal widersprechen. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Ohne Umwege lief ich geradewegs die Treppe hinunter und dann hinab in den Keller. Erst vor Jakes Tür hielt ich an.

Ob er mir noch böse war? Wahrscheinlich mal wieder nicht. Ich seufzte, dann trat ich vorsichtig ein. Jake lag auf seinem Bett und starrte offenbar die Decke an. Als die Tür hinter mir quietschend ins Schloss fiel, drehte er seinen Kopf langsam zu mir um. Einen Moment stieg Angst vor einem erneuten Streit in mir hoch, doch dann sah ich, wie sein Mund sich zu einem freundlichen warmen Lächeln verzog. Von seiner Reaktion erleichtert, lächelte ich nun ebenfalls und setzte mich an seinen Bettrand.

„Es tut mir Leid …", setze ich an, doch Jake schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte seine beiden Hände an meine Oberarme. Sanft streichelte er auf und ab. Ich spürte seine angenehme Haut auf der Meinen.

„Lass uns das einfach als geklärt ansehen, mein Schatz", sagte er leise und ich nickte zur Antwort.

„Gut", antwortete er zufrieden, dann zog er mich sanft zu sich hinunter.

"Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass eines unserer Kinder giftig ist. Das ist doch auch was." Als er die Worte aussprach, lächelte er mich etwas dümmlich an.

Blöder Scherz.

"Sehr witzig, Jake... bevor dir deswegen etwas passiert, hätte ich lieber auf das Wissen verzichtet."

"Dann soll ich mich von den anderen Beiden nicht anknabbern lassen?"

"Jacob Black!", fuhr ich ihn an.

"Schon gut, dann eben nicht, Nessielein", sagte er dann und grinste.

Ich verzog meinen Mund wieder zu einem Lächeln. Unsere Gesichter waren nun ganz nah beieinander. Ich konnte seinen Atem an meiner Haut spüren, sah direkt in seine dunklen Augen. Mein Mund näherte sich zaghaft dem seinen, bis ich seine wundervollen Lippen berührte. Sie legten sich auf meine und schmeckten so wundervoll wie eh und je.  
Eine seiner Hände wanderte an meinen Rücken, die Andere vergrub er in meinem Haar. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich auf seinen Bauch zu legen. Ich wollte ihm so nah wie möglich sein. Ich spürte, wie unser leidenschaftlicher Kuss langsam ein Feuer in mir aufsteigen ließ. Doch offenbar konnte Jake sich besser beherrschen als ich. Er nahm die Hand von meinem Rücken, strich über meinen Hals und wanderte schließlich unter mein Kinn. Mit sanftem Druck schob er mein Gesicht etwas von seinem weg. Widerwillig löste ich unseren innigen Kuss, doch er schien ganz ruhig. Seine Hand streichelte über meine Wange und er sah mich warm an.

„Ich liebe dich, Renesmee", flüsterte er dann.

Ich lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jake."

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich jeden Tag aufs Neue machst, nur dadurch, dass du atmest."

„Und jetzt haben wir auch noch drei wunderschöne Kinder", fügte ich glücklich hinzu.

„Ja", sagte er sanft. „So schön wie ihre Mutter."

Er gab mir noch mal einen zärtlichen Kuss und streichelte mich dann im Nacken.

„Mhm… Jake?", fragte ich ihn dann.

„Ja?", antwortete er.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mit den Kleinen Urlaub in La Push machen?"

Einen Moment schien er verwundert über meine Idee, dann fing er an, zu strahlen. „Wirklich? La Push?"

Ich nickte. „Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Ort vorstellen. Außerdem würden deine Freunde und Verwandten doch sicher mal gern unseren Nachwuchs sehen."

„Ganz bestimmt", meinte Jake. „Aber lass uns noch etwas warten, bis sie größer sind."

Ich kicherte. „Ich wollte auch nicht direkt morgen verreisen, Jake."

„Bei dir weiß man nie, mein Spatz", neckte er mich.


	24. La Push

**24 – La Push**

Die nächsten Wochen flogen nur so dahin. Unser Nachwuchs entwickelte sich prächtig, wenn auch deutlich schneller als es normalerweise der Fall war, aber was war in unserer Familie schon jemals normal gewesen? Nicht mal von Jakes Seite aus gab es sowas wie Normalität. Kein Wunder also, dass unsere Kinder höchst unnormal waren – und doch wir liebten sie alle abgöttisch. Auch die anderen waren von den Kleinen verzaubert. Es geschah nicht selten, da schlief ein Baby in Emmetts starken Armen ein, wenn er auf dem Sofa saß und Fernsehen schaute.

Wir waren nach wie vor allesamt darauf bedacht, jede kleine Entwicklung der Kinder zu erkennen. Jedes noch so kleine Wachstum, jede Eigenart. Alles wurde genau wahrgenommen. Wir durften es uns einfach nicht erlauben etwas zu versäumen und der Vorfall mit Jake hatte mir auch gereicht. Anthony war bisher zwar das kleinste und jüngste der drei Geschwisterchen, aber er schien geistig viel weiter zu sein, als man ihm äußerlich zumutete. Er hatte Jake nicht mehr gebissen, auch wenn er es hätte können. Jake hatte seine anfängliche Scheu vor Ani rasch abgelegt. Er liebte seine Kinder viel zu sehr um ihnen fern zu bleiben und so ging er jetzt mit Ani genauso um, wie mit seinen Geschwistern. Er war auch nie über vorsichtig mit ihm. Im Gegenteil: ich wünschte mir er wäre mal vorsichtiger. Als wir mal abends auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten und er den Kleinen auf dem Schoß hatte, wollte ich Jake gerade ermahnen, dass er doch bitte nicht mit seinen Fingern an Anis Mund herum streicheln sollte. Da sah ich mit eigenen Augen, wie der Kleine Jakes Finger zwar umschloss, jedoch nicht zubiss. Ganz so, als wüsste er, dass er seinem Papa andernfalls weh tun würde.

Zu unserer allgemeinen Verwunderung konnte mein Vater sogar seine Gedanken lesen. Wir hatten vermutet, dass er ein ähnliches Schutzschild wie meine Mutter hatte und deswegen im Bauch nicht bemerkt worden war, dem war aber nicht so. Anthony beobachtete seine Umgebung stets aufmerksam, sofern er mal wach war. Er zog es häufig vor, einfach zu schlafen und das war gerade das, was uns so verwunderte. Er hatte vom Menschenblut rote Augen bekommen, aß aber genauso menschliche Nahrung, glitzerte nicht und schlief wie ein normales Menschenbaby. Er machte auch nur selten mal ein Geräusch, schrie nie und seine Augen wirkten nicht wie die eines Babys. Sie waren durchdringend und man sah ganz deutlich, dass er seine Umgebung genau wahrnahm.

Vom Wachstum her, waren er und seine ältere Schwester sich ziemlich ähnlich, mit dem Unterschied, dass Mariella bereits eine Woche nach ihrer Geburt die ersten richtigen Worte sprach. Von allen Drei war sie mir genetisch wohl noch am ehesten, obgleich ihre menschlichen Eigenschaften noch mehr vorhanden waren, als bei mir. Ihre Haut ähnelte farblich der von Jacob und wir gaben uns alle Mühe, ihr das Trinken von Blut abzugewöhnen, aber sie lehnte es stets ab.

William verwunderte uns vor allem dadurch, dass er menschlicher war, als Ani und Mariella. Es war ungewohnt, bei zwei so übernatürlichen Kindern eines dabei zu haben, das nicht so war. Er trank fleißig seine Milch und quiekte vergnügt, wenn Emmett oder Jake ihm Grimassen schnitten. Und abgesehen von Ani, war er mein größtes Sorgenkind …

Knapp zwei Wochen nach der Entbindung lag ich noch sehr lange wach im Bett herum. Jake strich mir behutsam über den Oberarm und legte sein Kinn auf meine rechte Schulter.

„Was beschäftigt dich, mein Schatz?", fragte er sanft.

„Die Kleinen", antwortete ich betrübt.

„Wieso? War heute irgendwas Besonderes?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Aber ich mache mir einfach Sorgen."

„Vor was hast du Angst? Den Volturi?", vermutete er.

„Vor der Zeit", sagte ich dann.

Er antwortete nichts. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, sah zu ihm auf und legte meine Hand an seine Wange. „Was wenn sie nicht so unsterblich sind wie wir?"

Jakes Augen musterten mich besorgt. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie eine Träne meine Wange herunterlief und meine Stimme zittriger wurde.

„Ich will nicht auf die Beerdigung meiner eigenen Kinder...", weinte ich.

„Nessie...", sagte er, strich mir über den Rücken und drückte mich an sich.

„Sch ...sch ... das wirst du nicht müssen."

„Wir wissen aber gar nichts über sie ... wir wissen nicht, was aus ihnen wird. Die Volturi hatten recht ..."

„Nein, hatten sie nicht. Sie waren der Meinung, dass aus ihnen unberechenbare Killermaschinen werden."

Seine Umarmung ließ nach, dann ließ er mich etwas mehr aufs Bett zurück sinken, so dass er mich ansehen konnte. „Hör auf, dir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Das ist völlig unnötig."

Ich sah ihn nur traurig an und erwiderte nichts. Beruhigen taten mich seine argumentationslosen Kommentare nicht unbedingt. Er hatte genauso wenig handfeste Beweise wie ich ...

Kurz vor Weihnachten hatte Emmett einen gigantischen Tannenbaum aus dem Wald geholt und in unser Wohnzimmer gestellt, der jetzt eifrig von Alice geschmückt wurde.

Mariella die bereits ganze Sätze von sich gab, herumkrabbelte und meistens irgendwo auf dem Boden saß, gab Alice immer die Deko. Sie wusste sogar, was genau Alice von ihr verlangte und konnte sämtliche Formen und Farben unterscheiden. Ihre dunkle Haut glitzerte wie die eines normalen Vampirs, wenn das Sonnenlicht darauf schien. Es war schade, dass sie nun damit genauso an das Wetter gebunden war, wie die Anderen. Ihre Brüder zeigten dagegen überhaupt keine Reaktionen auf Sonnenlicht. Mariellas braunes gelocktes Haar reichte ihr bis zur Hüfte – Alice ließ es nicht zu, dass jemand es schnitt und ich war auch ganz zufrieden damit, schließlich sah mein Töchterlein bildhübsch damit aus.  
Und während ich mit William auf dem Arm meiner geschäftigen Tante beim Baumschmücken zusah, saß Anthony auf Rosalies Schoß und beobachtete alles aufmerksam. Das Rot in seinen Augen ließ nach und wir waren allesamt sehr gespannt, welche Augenfarbe darauf folgen würde. Anthony war ein sehr ruhiges Kind, er gab nur selten einen Ton von sich. Dass er nicht ganz stumm war, wussten wir nur dadurch, dass er ab und an mal einen Protestlaut von sich gab, wenn man ihm etwas wegnahm. Ich hoffte, dass er irgendwann, wenn er älter war, anfing offener mit seiner Umwelt umzugehen. Dass er sich nicht aus Arroganz so verhielt, war mir natürlich klar, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ein kleines Kind, noch nicht zu so einer Eigenschaft in der Lage war. Mit kleinen Gesten zeigte Ani auch, dass er uns mochte, so lehnte er sich zum Beispiel immer an Jakes Brust, wenn er auf seinem Schoß saß und krallte sich zärtlich in sein Shirt. Er mochte es auch, wenn man ihn streichelte und er mochte es auf den Arm genommen zu werden, auch wenn er es nicht so deutlich zeigte wie andere Babys.

Alice hatte gerade den Stern an der Spitze unseres Baumes gemacht, da kam Jake über die Verandatür ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte mich warm an. Als Erstes kam er zu mir, beugte sich zu mir herunter und gab mir einen sanften Kuss, dann küsste er Will auf die Stirn. Der Kleine gluckste zufrieden und ruderte mit den Ärmchen. Die Kleinen hatten alle schon einmal gesehen, wie Jake sich in einen Wolf verwandelte und keines von ihnen hatte in irgendeiner Form Furcht gezeigt. Sie hatten es alle nur wahnsinnig toll gefunden und ihm an die kalte Nase getatscht oder sich in sein kuscheliges Fell gekrallt. Jetzt kniete Jake neben seiner Tochter, die ihm direkt mal eine rote Kugel „schenkte".

„Oh die ist aber toll, Dankeschön, Mariella", sagte Jake und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich ihm sogar abgenommen, dass er sich über das Geschenk seiner Tochter wirklich freute. Na ja ... vielleicht tat er das auch, schließlich bekam man nicht jeden Tag rote Weihnachtskugeln geschenkt.

„Soll ich sie an den Baum hängen", fragte Jake freundlich.

Unsere Tochter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie mit ihrer zuckersüßen lieblichen Stimme. „Die ist für dich."

„Oh aber da gehört sie doch hin und Alice ist sicher traurig, wenn sie da fehlt."

Fragend warf er einen Blick auf Alice, die genau wie alle anderen sich im Raum befindlichen Vampire den kleinen Dialog zwischen den Beiden verfolgte. Mariella senkte den Blick, ihre Augen suchten nach der Schachtel, in der die Kugeln lagen. Einen kurzen Moment später hatte sie sie erspäht. Sie streckte sich ein wenig, krabbelte einige Zentimeter nach vorn und zeigte Jake die Schachtel. „Da sind doch noch so viele."

Als Nächstes hob sie das Schächtelchen Alice hin, ganz so, als wolle sie sichergehen, dass Alice nicht demnächst in Tränen ausbrach, weil eine Kugel nicht am Baum hing.

„Dankeschön", sagte Alice freundlich, nahm die Schachtel und begann demonstrativ damit dem Baum noch mehr rote Farbakzente zu geben.  
Mariella sah nun zufrieden zu ihrem Vater. Jake lächelte sie warm an, Mariella hob die kleinen Ärmchen zu ihm empor.

„Daddy", sagte sie und wollte von ihm hochgenommen werden.

Jake nahm die Kleine auf den Arm. „Ja, mein Engel?"

„Durst", antwortete Mariella. Jacob strich ihr durch ihr braunes Haar, dann ging er mit ihr aus dem Raum. Ich konnte mir keinen besseren Vater für unsere Kinder vorstellen und auch definitiv keine bessere Familie, auch wenn Jacob immer wieder allergisch auf Rosalie reagierte. Irgendetwas hatte sie an sich, was ihn in eine Abwehrhaltung versetzte. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie sich noch nie sonderlich mochten, aber zwischenzeitlich war ihr Verhältnis eigentlich vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen. Erst seitdem er wusste, dass Nachwuchs unterwegs ist und auch jetzt, wo unsere Drei da waren, reagierte er immer wieder empfindlich oder funkelte sie an, wenn sie eines unserer Kinder auf dem Arm hatte. Er sagte jedoch nie etwas dazu.

Wenige Tage später war schließlich Weihnachten. Unser Weihnachtsessen fiel zwar angesichts der Tatsache, dass ein Großteil unserer Familie nicht auf gewöhnliche Weise speiste, etwas mager aus, dafür war der Geschenkberg aber umso beachtlicher. Es passte gar nicht alles unter den Baum, zumal dieser ziemlich wenig Platz zwischen den ersten Zweigen und dem gefliesten Boden bot.

Die Kleinen bekamen unzählige Mengen an Kleidung und Spielzeug. Es waren aber auch sehr schöne Kinderwagen dabei. Es fragte sich nur, wie lange, insbesondere Ani, da rein passen würde, denn er und seine Schwester schienen ähnlich schnell zu wachsen, wie ich.

Das Geschenk für Jake und mich fiel unter den ganzen Geschenkhaufen gar nicht wirklich auf, denn es war nur ein kleiner roter Umschlag. Aber mehr, als den Inhalt diesen Umschlag, hatten wir uns auch gar nicht gewünscht.

„Tickets für euch und die Kleinen nach Forks", sagte meine Mutter glücklich, als sie mir dabei zusah, wie ich das Papier aus dem Umschlag zog.

„Oh, Dankeschön", sagte ich strahlend, dann ließ mein Strahlen aber zügig nach. „Aber willst du nicht auch irgendwann mal wieder Opa sehen?"

Meine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, dass du an mich denkst, mein Schatz, aber das ist euer erster gemeinsamer Urlaub und da haben wir nichts verloren. Ich werde Charlie irgendwann in aller Ruhe besuchen gehen."

Sorgsam schob ich die Tickets zurück in den Umschlag und umarmte meine Mutter.

„Ihr werdet natürlich wieder Privatfliegen", sagte Alice zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Reise geplant. „Aber nicht mit derselben Fluggesellschaft. Auch wenn die offenbar sehr gut war und sich sicherlich freuen würde, die Kinder die beinahe an Bord ihrer Maschine geboren wären, zu sehen, werden sie sich doch sicher wundern, wie die Babys innerhalb so kurzer Zeit schon so groß sein können."

Ich grinste. Da hatte sie Recht. Ich hörte plötzlich lautes Geschrei hinter mir und drehte mich erschrocken um. Will saß auf Esmes Schoß, weinte und griff mit den kleinen Fingerchen nach etwas, dass seine Schwester neben ihm in der Hand hatte. Es war ein Kuschelwolf, den die Kleine von Emmett geschenkt bekommen hatte und Will war wohl nicht ganz damit einverstanden, dass nur sie so einen hatte. Zu allem Übel hatte der Kleine seit ein paar Tagen ein wenig Fieber und war dadurch noch etwas leichter zum Weinen zu bringen als sonst.

„Na na. ..", mahnte Esme freundlich. „Du hast doch auch tolle Sachen bekommen."

Oma hob ihm eine kleine Rassel hin, aber die interessierte ihn nicht. Er wollte jetzt Mariellas Kuschelwolf haben. Als Mariella mit dem Wölfchen weiter wegrückte und Esme ihn auch noch etwas weiter weg hob, lief wohl das Fass über. Baby William schrie auf einmal noch viel lauter. Er zitterte und im nächsten Augenblick, traute ich meinen Augen kaum, denn aus dem kleinen Baby, das zuvor noch in Esmes Armen geweint hatte, war nun ein Wolf geworden.

Mit offenem Mund stand ich da und starrte genauso wie alle anderen baff auf das kleine Wesen. Er hatte bronzefarbenes sehr weiches, plüschiges Fell mit etwas helleren Zeichnungen an den vier Pfötchen.  
In menschlicher Form, konnte Will nicht mal krabbeln. Als Wölfchen hingegen sprang er direkt von Esmes Schoß und nutzte die allgemeine Überraschung zur schnellen Flucht. Der kleine Wolf rannte unter dem Weihnachtsbaum durch und rutschte quer über die glatten Fliesen, bis zwei bleiche Hände sich um sein flauschiges Bäuchlein schlossen und ihn vorsichtig hoch nahmen. Carlisle streichelte dem Kleinen behutsam über das Köpfchen und der Welpe winselte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

Nana ... wohin so eilig?", sagte er freundlich.

Ich hatte meine Hände immer noch entsetzt vor dem Mund, als die Blicke langsam zu mir herüber wanderten. Im nächsten Augenblick stand dann Jake plötzlich im Türrahmen und starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Babywolf in Carlisles Armen. Zuerst hätte man meinen können, er sei entsetzt von dem Anblick, doch im nächsten Moment schlug sein Blick in ein strahlendes Lächeln um. Jacob lief zu Carlisle, welcher ihm sogleich William gab. Sein Papa hob ihn freudig hoch und strahlte ihn an.

„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn", rief Jake freudig aus. Und wieder war da jener Stolz in seinem Gesicht, den ich zuvor auch schon kurz nach der Geburt der Kleinen gesehen hatte. Er schien fast vor Stolz zu platzen. Zumindest eines unserer Kinder war ein Werwolf, genau wie er.  
Plötzlich ging er mit dem Kleinen im Arm zur Verandatür.

„Jake, warte. Was hast du vor?", wollte ich besorgt wissen. Jacob grinste mich an.

„Ich will nur was testen", antwortete er aufgeregt.

„Aber.. Jake.. es ist kalt draußen", erinnerte ich ihn daran, dass wir Winter hatten. Jake sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nessie...", sagte er nur. Sein Tonfall war eindeutig. Ich sollte mich nicht so anstellen und mich daran erinnern, dass unser Sohn ebenso eine hohe Körpertemperatur und ebenso ein kuscheliges Fell hatte, wie sein Daddy. Und dann verschwand eben dieser mit seinem Söhnchen zur Glastür hinaus und ich huschte eilig nach. Jake lief noch ein paar Meter weiter weg. Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie immer mehr Mitglieder unserer Familie sich hinter mir versammelten. Meine Mutter hatte Mariella auf dem Arm, während meine Oma Ani trug.

Jacob setzte den Welpen in den Schnee, ich sah ihm besorgt zu und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Der Kleine sah aufmerksam zu seinem Vater hoch und sah ihm mit seinen dunklen Augen hinterher, wie er einige Schritt zurück ging, ihn dabei jedoch nie aus den Augen verlor.  
Dann verwandelte sich Jake vor unser aller Augen. Dass er damit wieder eine ganze Ladung guter Kleider zerfetzt hatte, interessierte in jenem Moment Niemanden. Viel wichtiger war es nun zu erfahren, was er vorhatte, doch wir konnten nur Rätselraten anhand dessen, was wir da beobachteten. Der Einzige, der es wohl mitbekam, war mein Vater, der jetzt etwas vortrat und mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar strich.  
Der kleine Wolf lief sofort auf den Großen zu und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz. Jacob schien ebenso glücklich zu sein und schleckte den Zwerg behutsam ab. Es war ein niedlicher, wundervoller Anblick und langsam ließ meine Anspannung nach.

„Das ist unglaublich.", hauchte mein Vater.

„Was?", wollte meine Mutter wissen. Die Anderen sahen ihn ebenso fragend an.

„Jacob wollte wissen, ob er seine Gedanken mit denen von Will teilen kann."

- „Und?"

Edward lächelte. „Er kann."

Will war mit seiner Geburt sofort Jakes Rudel beigetreten und dementsprechend waren sie beide in der Lage ihre Gedanken zu teilen. Da Will noch nicht reden konnte, war es natürlich für Jake mehr als aufregend. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte ebenfalls diese Fähigkeit oder eben die meines Vaters. Aber ich war ja lediglich in der Lage meine Gedanken mit anderen zu teilen, ich konnte keine empfangen ...

Einige Stunden später war unsere Begeisterung über die neugewonnene Erfahrung mehr oder weniger verflogen. Ich war erleichtert, dass das einzige unserer drei Kinder, das kaum vampirische Eigenschaften geerbt hatte, nach seinem Vater kam. Wäre er menschlicher gewesen, hätte er ein komplett anderes Wachstum als wir alle gehabt und vielleicht wäre er auch sterblich gewesen. Eine meiner größten Ängste hatte sich nun also fast gänzlich in Luft aufgelöst. Es war noch nicht sicher, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sehr groß, dass es ebenso funktionierte wie bei Jacob. Er würde altern, wenn er sich nicht verwandelte und stehen bleiben, wenn er sich regelmäßig verwandelte. Wenn er jedoch wuchs, dann scheinbar schneller, als es ein gewöhnliches Baby täte. Das war bis dato die einzige vampirische Eigenschaft, die wir an ihm hatten feststellen können. Carlisle nahm an, dass Will sich schon so früh verwandelt hatte, weil er permanent mit Vampiren in Berührung gekommen war. Normalerweise brach das Werwolfgen erst in der Jugend aus und nicht im Babyalter. Meine neue Erkenntnis war für mich das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen, aber jetzt galt es erstmals eine Lösung für unser aktuelles Problem zu finden: wie sollten wir Will beibringen, sich zurückzuverwandeln?

Es war bereits sehr spät in der Nacht, als ich mit Jacob und William in unserem Bett lag. Wills Geschwister waren bereits in ihren eigenen Bettchen, aber er lag zusammengerollt zwischen uns. Das kleine Fellbündel schlummerte ebenfalls vor sich hin.

„Was hast du in seinen Gedanken gehört?", wollte ich wissen und sah dabei Jake in die Augen.

„Er hat sich gefreut, mich als Wolf zu sehen. Und er hat sich gefreut, das auch zu können. So zu sein, wie ich."

„Denkt er in Worten?", fragte ich als Nächstes. Diese Frage schien sich nicht so einfach beantworten zu lassen, denn Jacob überlegte eine ganze Weile, ehe er antwortete.

„Nun ... nein ... es sind eher Bilder. Es ist seltsam. Anders. Aber es ist eben eine kindliche Sichtweise. Es ist nichts Unnormales, denke ich."

Ich lächelte meinen Freund an, dann wanderte mein Blick hinunter. Behutsam schob ich eine Hand unter den kleinen Wolf. Die Andere legte ich über ihn, nahm den Kleinen hoch und legte ihn auf meine Brust, wo ich ihn sanft streichelte. Will ließ sich nicht beirren und schlummerte einfach weiter. „Was ist, wenn er jetzt für immer so bleibt?"

Jacob lachte kurz leise. „Das wird er schon nicht."

Ich sah Jake besorgt an.

„Nessie ...", antwortete er sanft. „Selbst ich hab am Anfang lange gebraucht um herauszufinden, wie das geht. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird schon noch drauf kommen."

- „Ich hoffe es."

Die nächsten Tage waren für mich zu gleichen Teilen rührend und voller Sorge. Jake nutzte seine Zeit, um in Wolfsgestalt mit dem Kleinen zu spielen. Er genoss es, seine Gedanken direkt mit ihm teilen zu können und lernte ziemlich schnell, sich genauso mit Will zu unterhalten wie es Will mit seinem Vater tat. Ziemlich rasch hatten auch die anderen Wölfe davon Wind bekommen und wollten den Neuzugang zumindest auf mentaler Ebene vorab schon mal kennenlernen. Ich hatte noch so meine Bedenken, dass sie Will vielleicht damit überforderten, wenn sie alle in seinem Kopf sein würden, aber unser Sprössling schien erstaunlich gut damit klar zu kommen. Irgendwann wuchs die Angst, dass er vielleicht gar kein Bedürfnis danach hatte, wieder ein Mensch zu werden, schließlich bot ihm die neue Form zumindest in diesem Alter die Möglichkeiten, die seine Geschwister, die über ein schnelleres Wachstum als ihr Bruder verfügten, bereits jetzt hatten: sich zu verständigen und frei zu bewegen. Mehr noch. Will war in Wolfsgestalt mobiler als Ani und Mariella. Während Ani es nämlich vorzog, sich nur wenn es wirklich nötig war zu bewegen, schaffte Mariella lediglich das Stehen für wenige Sekunden. Sie war damit zwar schneller als ich, was das Aufstehen anging, dafür war sie jedoch bei weitem nicht so elegant. Ich war laut meiner Mutter einfach von einem Moment auf den Anderen aufgestanden und durch den Raum gelaufen. Mariella hingegen bevorzugte es nach wie vor zu krabbeln und sich gelegentlich an Gegenständen hochzuziehen.

Ich gab William übrigens noch immer sein Fläschchen, so wie es ich gehörte. Jake hatte zwar kurz den Wunsch geäußert, mit dem Kleinen mal jagen zu gehen, um zu testen, ob er in Wolfsform auch Fleisch zu sich nahm, aber ich erlaubte es ihm nicht, dies in die Tat umzusetzen und hatte ihm stattdessen das Fläschchen für Mariella in die Hand gedrückt.

Knapp eine Woche nach seiner Verwandlung wachte ich eines Morgens auf und fand ein zufrieden schlummerndes Menschenbaby in der Wiege vor. Jake war natürlich enttäuscht, aber er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, weil er wusste, dass bei mir die Freude darüber überwog, wieder ein Kind in der Hand zu haben, das nicht mit flauschigem Fell übersät war. Wenn die Zeit reif war, durfte er sich gerne wieder verwandeln, jetzt hoffte ich erst einmal, dass er es die nächsten Monate nicht mehr tun würde, damit sein Wachstum nicht zusätzlich abgebremst wurde ...

Über Silvester blieben wir natürlich noch in Acworth und feierten das Fest gemeinsam mit unserer Familie. Die bunten Lichter gefielen Will, während Mariella sich eher etwas skeptisch zeigte und Anthony nach wie vor unbeeindruckt schien. Langsam bekam ich es ernsthaft mit der Angst zu tun, so dass ich Großvater bat, ihn vor unserer Abreise nochmal zu untersuchen, aber er versicherte mir, dass er keine Krankheiten oder Anomalien an dem Kleinen feststellen konnte. Er war nicht autistisch oder etwas in der Art. Er war einfach nur nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

Wir hatten beschlossen, pünktlich zu Jakes Geburtstag, in La Push zu sein und unseren Urlaub auch fast komplett dort zu verbringen. Einige Besuche bei Charlie standen natürlich ebenfalls auf dem Programm.  
Unsere Drillinge waren nun etwas mehr als zwei Monate alt. Wenn man sie jedoch ansah, konnte man das kaum glauben. Mariellas langes, braunes, lockiges Haar reichte ihr bis zur Hüfte. Es wäre länger gewesen, wenn wir es nicht gekürzt hätten, doch es hätte sie beim Laufen gestört, denn inzwischen lief sie bereits ohne Probleme umher. Ihr Bruder sah in etwa so alt aus wie sie, konnte genau wie sie Reden und Laufen, tat es aber nur, wenn es wirklich notwendig war und wir hatten noch immer nicht herausgefunden, warum Edward ihn im Bauch nicht gehört hatte. Seine und Mariellas Stimmen waren beide sanft und wunderschön. Ich hätte ihnen ewig zuhören können und ich war mir sicher, dass sie auf Menschen eine noch stärkere Wirkung haben mussten.

Will hingegen konnte weder laufen, noch sprechen. Es war also ziemlich klar, dass wir Will, Mariella und Anthony nicht als Drillinge ausgeben konnten. Für die Reise nach Forks bekam ich also einen Pass in dem ich bereits 21 war. Das war zwar ziemlich früh für zwei Schwangerschaften, aber besser als 18.

Pünktlich am elften Januar verabschiedeten wir uns also im Hof von den Anderen. Nachdem die Kleinen die letzten Wochen richtig für Trubel in unseren vier Wänden gesorgt hatten, fiel es nun den Meisten schwer, sie gehen zu lassen. Sogar Emmett, der sonst eigentlich immer ziemlich cool in solchen Momenten geblieben war, machte einen traurigen Eindruck, als er den kleinen Will nochmal in den Arm nahm.

„Passt gut auf euch und die Kleinen auf", sagte Großmutter und strich Mariella durch ihr braunes Haar.

„Und richtet dem Stamm schöne Grüße von uns aus", bat Großvater freundlich.

„Machen wir", sagte Jake zufrieden strahlend. Er konnte es kaum abwarten.

Meine Mutter nahm mich auch nochmal in den Arm. „Viel Spaß, mein Schatz"

„Danke Mum."

„Ihr werdet eine schöne Reise haben", sagte Alice und grinste uns an.

Wir sahen mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zurück und Alice wusste auch ohne Daddys Gabe, warum wir das taten. „Nein, ich kann es nicht sehen, aber ich hab eure Reise von vorne bis hinten durchgeplant. Es wird alles sehr angenehm verlaufen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Danke Alice, das ist sehr beruhigend", antwortete ich ihr, umarmte sie nochmal und nahm Anthony aus Rosalies Arm entgegen.

Und in der Tat. Alice sollte Recht behalten. Man konnte kaum angenehmer so weit Reisen. Nachdem wir in Manchester in die Privatmaschine eingestiegen waren, wurden wir und vor allem unsere Kinder, von vorn bis hinten verwöhnt. Die Besatzung war äußerst professionell und stellte nie unangenehme Fragen. Da das Wetter mangels schöner Jahreszeit noch zu wünschen übrig ließ, konnten wir Reisen, ohne Mariella verhüllen zu müssen.

Neuneinhalb Stunden später betraten wir wieder festen Boden und konnten mit einem von Alice wohl schon vorab gemieteten Wagen von Seattle nach La Push fahren. Der Wagen war sogar bereits mit altersgerechten Kindersitzen ausgerüstet und brachte uns alle stressfrei in Jakes alte würden drei Wochen hier bleiben. Eigentlich hätten wir auch ein Zimmer in der Nähe gemietet, Emily und Sam hatten jedoch darauf bestanden, dass wir über diesen Zeitraum bei ihnen wohnten und so war ihr Haus damit nun unsere erste Anlaufstelle.  
Die zum Großteil aus Holz bestehende große Behausung der Uleys stand noch immer bedeckt von jeder Menge Grün in La Push und als wir dort gegen Mittag eintrudelten, war Emily bereits mit ein paar ihrer Kindern vor der Tür. Jake und ich stiegen also aus dem Wagen. Mariella klammerte sich flugs an Jakes Rücken, während er Will im Arm trug. Ani nahm ich und zusammen ging es die wenigen Stufen zu ihrem Haus hoch.

„Jacob! Renesmee!", rief Emily freudig aus und kam uns direkt entgegen. „Endlich seid ihr da, wir sind ja alle so aufgeregt", sagte sie hastig und fuhr begeistert fort. „Ach was für wunderhübsche Kinder ihr doch habt!"

„Danke, Emily", sagten Jake und ich fast wie aus einem Munde.  
Wenig später saßen wir zusammen mit ihr am Tisch. Einiges von dem, was sie Jake erzählte verstand ich, manches jedoch war wohl so stammesintern, dass mir die Namen nichts sagten und ich nichts zuordnen konnte. Was ich wieder verstand war, dass Sam gerade nicht da war, weil er seine Tochter vom Kindergeburtstag abholen wollte.

„Er kommt aber sicher gleich wieder", fügte sie noch hinzu und füllte Jakes Wasserglas nochmal voll. Jetzt erst fiel mir ihr flacher Bauch auf.

„Emily?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ja?", antwortete sie gespannt.

„Wo ist denn euer Jüngstes?"

Daraufhin führte Emily uns in ihr Schlafzimmer, in dem auch das Bettchen mit ihrem jüngsten Baby stand. Das Kleine war nun etwa ein halbes Jahr alt und hatte kurz vor unserer Ankunft seinen alltäglichen Mittagsschlaf begonnen.

Ich vernahm Schritte hinter uns und drehte mich um. Im Türrahmen stand doch tatsächlich Sam und trotz der Euphorie darüber, sich wieder zu sehen, schafften es die beiden Alphas doch tatsächlich sich aus Rücksicht auf das schlummernde Baby leise zu begrüßen. Sie fielen sich um den Hals, sagten ein paar leise Worte auf Quileute und lächelten.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag verbrachten wir bei Emily. Den darauffolgenden nutzte Jake um ein paar _Stammesangelegenheiten_ zu tätigen. Er wollte den Rat der Ältesten und einige andere besuchen und hielt es für besser, dies erst mal ohne seine kleine Familie zu tun. Ich akzeptierte seine Entscheidung und musste mich damit abfinden, noch länger auf die Folter gespannt zu sein. Wie würden sie auf die Kleinen reagieren? Würden sie uns genauso akzeptieren, wie Emilys und Sams kleine Kinderschar? Was würden sie insbesondere über Anthony und Mariella denken, die beide mehr nach mir kamen, als nach Jake?  
Bisher waren die Wölfe immer sehr zuvorkommend mir gegenüber gewesen. Trotzdem blieb meine Furcht. Und sie blieb auch Emily nicht verborgen, als ich am Abend mit Will auf dem Schoß nervös mit dem Fuß wippte und eigentlich annahm, dass Emily dachte, ich würde mit meinem Sohn ein bisschen herumalbern. Sie setzte sich neben mich, nahm William zu sich und legte eine Hand auf mein Knie, so dass ich abrupt in meiner Bewegung inne hielt. „Nun erzähl doch mal, was dich so nervös macht."

„Nervös?", antwortete ich gespielt ahnungslos.

Emily lächelte mich an. „Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen."

Und dann ließ ich es doch noch heraus. Ich war selbst etwas überrascht, dass es mir kaum gelang, die Fassung zu wahren und letzten Endes kleine Tränen meine Wangen herunterliefen. „Aber ihr seid doch so froh darüber, dass ihr keine Vampire mehr in der Nähe habt. Werwölfe und Vampire sind natürliche Feinde und die Kleinen tragen die Gene von Beidem ..."

Emily nickte sachte. „So ist es. Und genau das, ist der Grund weswegen du dir keinerlei Sorgen machen musst. Sie mögen auch Vampire sein, aber sie sind genauso auch ein Teil von uns. Und ein Teil von dir. Und einer von Jake. Und was ein Teil von euch ist, können wir unmöglich nicht lieben. Und ... Renesmee ...", beim letzten Satz kam sie noch etwas näher und legte ihre Hand an meine Wange. „Du bist menschlicher, als du denkst."

Sie wischte meine Tränen weg, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Und ich blieb hier sitzen und dachte noch eine Weile über ihre Worte nach. Dabei wanderte mein Blick zu meinem kleinen Will, der neben mir auf dem Sofa saß und an einem Kissen herumzog.

Schließlich war es so weit. Es war ziemlich frisch an diesem vierzehnten Januar, als ich aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Ich hatte meine Augen noch fast zu, als ich mit der Hand neben mich fasste – eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, Jake zu streicheln, aber ich griff nur ins Leere.

„Jake?", fragte ich verwundert und öffnete schlagartig die Augen.  
Ich stand zügig auf, zog mir einen türkisfarbenen leichten Satinmantel über und lief nach vorn zu den Kinderbettchen. William und Mariella schliefen noch, aber Ani fehlte. Ich lief also zielsicher in Richtung Küche und tatsächlich saß Jacob in der Küche und fütterte seinen Sohn. Ich blieb zunächst im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die Beiden leise. Mir ging immer wieder das Herz auf, wenn ich ihn so mit den Kindern sah. Wie er Anthony den kleinen Plastiklöffel liebevoll zum Mund führte, immer wieder selber was davon naschte und sanft mit unserem Sohn sprach.

Nun ging ich langsam auf ihn zu. Anthony sah als erstes auf und als Jake sah, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nun etwas anderem galt, drehte auch er sich um.

„Schatz", sagte er freudig und hob die Arme auf. Als ich näher kam, drehte er seinen Oberkörper leicht nach mir, nahm liebevoll meine Hand und zog mich auf seinem Schoß. Mein Freund legte seine Arme um meinen Bauch und kuschelte sich an mich.

„Ani hat ganz brav gefrühstückt", sagte er selig.

Ich sah hinüber zu meinem Sohn, der seine Eltern ruhig betrachtete, während er in seinem Hochstuhl saß.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", flüsterte ich ihm zu und er reagierte mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln.

„Ja, das ist ein guter Morgen", murmelte Jake in meinen Satinmantel.  
Ich drehte mich leicht zu ihm und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe die schönste Frau der Welt auf dem Schoß und eines von drei wundervollen Kindern isst brav seinen Schlabberbrei."

Ich kicherte. „Jake!"

„Ist doch so ..."

Nun nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", hauchte ich ihm zu, legte meine Lippen auf seine. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss und strich mir über den Rücken. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und unser Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Am liebsten hätte ich dies noch mehr vertieft, aber Jake ließ wieder sanft von mir ab und lächelte mich an. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er mir zu und strich mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Und ich liebe dich", antwortete ich sanft.

Am Abend saß ich im Gästezimmer, das Emily und Sam für uns eingerichtet hatten und putzte unsere Kleinen ein wenig raus. Mariella hatte ein hübsches violettes Kleidchen an bekommen und den beiden Jungs kämmte ich die Haare noch ordentlich hin.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Jake kam herein. „Seid ihr dann so weit?", wollte er wissen.

Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, starrte er mich an.

„Was?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, mein Schatz", sagte er begeistert.

Ich wurde etwas rot, obwohl er das öfter sagte. Für den Abend hatte auch ich mir ein Kleid angezogen. Es war ebenfalls violett, jedoch glänzte es mehr als das meiner kleinen Tochter, weil es teilweise aus Satin bestand. „Wir sind gleich soweit."

„Alles klar", meinte Jake und wollte gerade wieder gehen, da legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn fest. „Ähm Jake?"

- „Ja?"

- „Was ist, wenn Charlie auch kommt?"

„Das ist doch schön?", antwortete Jacob verwundert und sah mich fragend an.

„Na ja ... aber ...", entgegnete ich. „Er weiß noch nichts von den Kleinen ..."

Sein fragender Blick wich einem Lächeln, er kam näher, legte seine Hand unter meinem Kinn, so dass ich ihn ansah. „Nessie ...", sagte er sanft. „Er wird es vielleicht nicht ganz begreifen, aber er wird sich trotzdem sehr freuen und die Kleinen genauso akzeptieren wie alle anderen. Er hat auch dich akzeptiert ... und er hat mehr Angst vor mir gehabt, als vor deinen Großeltern und deren Adoptivkinderschar. Und jetzt ... jetzt ist da keine Furcht mehr. Er hat verstanden, dass es in dieser Welt Dinge gibt, die Niemand für möglich gehalten hätte. Dinge, an deren Existenz ich selbst nie geglaubt hatte. Und er hat genau wie ich erkannt, dass diese Dinge ein so wunderbares Wesen wie dich hervorgebracht haben. So wunderbar sind auch unsere Kinder. Und er wird sie genauso annehmen, wie er dich angenommen hat."

Als er den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, beugte er sich zu mir herab, schloss seine Augen und küsste mich sanft. Ich schloss meine Augen ebenfalls und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Meine Zweifel konnte er noch immer nicht gänzlich beseitigen, aber wenn er mich so ansah und ich seine Lippen schmeckte, vergaß ich alles um mich herum …

Da wir nicht wussten, wie unsere Kinder auf so viele Personen auf einem Haufen reagieren würden, hatte Jake nur seine wichtigsten Freunde und seine Familie eingeladen. Als Erstes trudelte Billy mit seinen Töchtern und deren Männern ein.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Jacobs Vater sanft zu mir, während wir im Wohnzimmer saßen und auf die anderen Gäste warteten. Im Rollstuhl sitzend hielt er Anthony im Arm. Ich lächelte ihn nur an, weil ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte. Ein 'gern geschehen' hielt ich für unpassend und was anderes fiel mir nicht ein. Ich traute mich auch nicht zu fragen, für was genau er sich nun bedankte. Ich nahm an, dass er sich für die Kleinen bedankte oder aber dafür, dass wir ihn mit den Namen unserer Söhne ehrten.

Ani saß ganz ruhig in Billys Arm und beobachtete seine Umgebung aufmerksam. Ich war froh, dass der Kleine so umgänglich war, schließlich war er durch sein Gift eine permanente Bedrohung für die Personen um ihn herum. Wir wussten nicht, ob sein Gift inzwischen stärker geworden war, als noch zu seiner Geburt, aber ich hoffte, dass dieses Wissen nicht nötig war und er immer so brav blieb wie jetzt, auch wenn es für ein so kleines Kind unnormal war, sich so still zu verhalten.

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später kamen auch Embry, Quil und Jared zusammen mit den Mädchen, auf die sie geprägt waren: Claire und Kim. Jetzt, da ich um das Prägen wusste, sah ich sie mit anderen Augen als noch bei meinem ersten Besuch. Obwohl sie beide Menschen waren, fühlte ich mich auf eine gewisse Weise mit ihnen verbunden, weil wir alle Drei das Glück hatten, die bedingungslose Liebe unserer Liebsten zu besitzen.

Letztlich kamen auch die Clearwaters zur Feier. Ich öffnete ihnen die Tür und begrüßte sie. Seth hatte noch immer so lange Haare wie beim letzten Mal und Leah hatte sich auch nicht wirklich verändert. Seth hatte Caroline mitgebracht, Charlie war jedoch nicht mit dem Quartett mitgekommen.

„Ist Charlie nicht mit euch mitgekommen?", hakte ich bei Sue nach, während ihre Kinder sich zu den Anderen gesellten.

Sue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat einen Einsatz."

„Ach so…", murmelte ich.

„Aber du kannst uns gerne besuchen kommen, wenn du möchtest."

„Danke", sagte ich und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Sue wusste um die Kinder und fragte auch direkt nach ihnen. „Wo sind denn nun eure Zwerge?", wollte sie wissen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich folgte ihr und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um in dem ganzen Trubel meine Kinder auszumachen. William saß auf Rebeccas Schoß, die zusammen mit einigen Anderen am Tisch saß. Anthony war bei Jake auf dem Sofa. Neben ihm war Leah, die mit Jacob in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein schien. Doch wo war Mariella? Meine Augen wanderten suchend durch den Raum, doch ich konnte sie nicht ausmachen und Panik stieg langsam in mir auf, obwohl ich wusste, dass ihr hier eigentlich nichts passieren konnte. Ich ging einige Schritte durch den Raum und begann nun etwas offensichtlicher zu suchen, in dem ich mich auch bückte um unter Tischen und Stühlen nach zu sehen. Mariella war die Einzige der Drei, die sich richtig frei bewegte und eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass Jake besonders auf sie Acht gab, aber er war so sehr mit seinen Gästen beschäftigt, dass er das wohl nicht bedacht hatte. Bei den vielen kleinen Kindern die hier durch die Gegend liefen, begann ich langsam den Spieß umzudrehen. Was wenn Mariella sich mit irgendwem zankte und handgreiflich wurde? Die Kinder der Uleys hätten keine Chance, obwohl unsere Tochter noch so klein war ... Außerdem trank sie Blut ...

Emily riss mich schließlich aus meinen Gedanken, als sie quer durch den Raum rief. „Wer will lecker Kuchen?!"

Mein Blick wanderte zum Türrahmen wo Emily mit einem Tablett stand auf dem ein brauner Kuchen mit Schokoglasur und einer leuchtenden Kerze stand.

„Ich hier!", kam es von hinten.

Emily lachte und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Just in dem Moment, erschien plötzlich Mariella auf der Bildfläche. Sie stand direkt vor Emilys Füßen, die sie natürlich nicht bemerkte und prompt über das kleine Mädchen stolperte. Dann ging alles so schnell, dass ein menschliches Auge es wahrscheinlich gar nicht mitbekam. Sam fing Emily auf, Seth zog Mariella weg und Embry rettete den Kuchen mitsamt dem Tablett. Und in der Tat, die Menschen hier im Raum, schienen lediglich Emilys Sturz mitbekommen zu haben. Mariella hatten sie gar nicht registriert. Rasch ging ich zu Seth, der mit Mariella auf dem Boden saß und kniete mich neben ihm.

„Danke, Seth", sagte ich etwas außer Atem.

„Keine Ursache, Nessie", antwortete er ruhig.

Neben mir tauchte Jacob auf. „Wie immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort ... danke Seth", bedankte er sich ebenfalls.

„Nichts zu danken, Jake. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass der Süßen was passiert."

Mariella sah zu Seth auf und blinzelte kurz, dann lachte sie.

„Mariella", flüsterte ich ihr zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe ich durch ihr langes leicht gelocktes Haar strich. Ich war erleichtert, dass nichts weiter passiert war.

„Mariella", sagte ich zu ihr. „Das ist Seth."

Seth lachte nun ebenfalls. „Hallo, kleine Mariella."

Mariella gluckste. Ich fand es niedlich und verstand meine kleine Tochter. Seth konnte einfach gut mit Kindern, mit mir hatte er früher auch oft und gern gespielt.

Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass Jake sich seit einigen Minuten nicht mehr bewegt hatte und Seth anstarrte. Mein Blick wanderte von Seth zu Jake und zurück.

„Jake?", fragte ich und stupste ihn an.

Seth ignorierte Jacob und alberte weiter mit Mariella herum. Und Jacob schien mich zu ignorieren und blieb weiter regungslos.

„Oh man ...", sagte er, stand auf und verließ den Raum.

„Jake?"

Ich ließ Seth und Mariella erst mal sitzen und folgte Jacob, der ins Gästezimmer stürmte. Er machte nicht einmal die Tür ganz zu. Ich huschte rasch hinein und schloss sie hinter uns. Jacob stand am Fenster und starrte in die finstere Nacht.

„Jake? Was ist denn los?", wollte ich wissen, legte meine Hand an seine Wange und drückte sein Gesicht in meine Richtung.

„Seth ...", begann er langsam. „Er hat sich auf sie geprägt ..."  
Jetzt blieben mir sämtliche Worte, die ich zuvor noch hatte sagen wollen, schlagartig im Halse stecken. „Auf Mariella?!"

- „Ja...", antwortete er leise.

„Bist du dir sicher?!", schrie ich fast.

„Ganz sicher...", meinte Jake. „Ich sehe es in seinen Augen ..."

Und dann blieben wir beide stumm. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Ich wusste, dass ich es selbst immer als positiv empfunden hatte, Jake zu haben. Er war immer bei mir gewesen. Ich konnte mich an keine Zeit ohne ihn erinnern. Als ich klein war, war er wie ein großer Bruder für mich gewesen. Ich hatte ihn ebenso sehr gemocht, wie ich meine Eltern mochte.

Jetzt, aus der Sicht einer Mutter jedoch, empfand ich es nicht mehr als so positiv. Ich hatte gerade eben erfahren, mit welchem Menschen meine Tochter ihr Leben verbringen würde. Natürlich konnte sie sich noch anders entscheiden, aber das war für mich sehr unwahrscheinlich. Denn selbst, wenn da noch andere Menschen kommen würden, ich war mir sicher, letzten Endes würden sie zueinander finden. Denn so war es bestimmt und so sollte es sein. Es war eine beschlossene Sache, gegen die Niemand etwas ausrichten konnte.

„Lass uns zurück gehen, bevor sich jemand wundert", sagte ich müde.  
Jake nickte nur, nahm mich bei der Hand und wir gingen zurück in den Partyraum. Und es schien wirklich niemand unsere Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben. Alle unterhielten sich lachend, manche aßen Kuchen oder tranken etwas. Jake trennte sich wieder von mir und begab sich zu seinem Vater und Sam. Ich lief einfach weiter geradeaus. Als ich an einem Tisch Caroline sitzen sah, blieb ich stehen und musterte sie stumm. Sie war keine Quileute, aber sie war ohne Zweifel hübsch. Auch ohne ein Vampir zu sein. Und bisher hatte ich sie und Seth immer als ein schönes Paar empfunden, das zusammen passte. Jetzt war all das zerstört. Seth würde sich von ihr trennen und sie würde es nicht verstehen. Sie waren in einer glücklichen Beziehung, er hatte sie geliebt. Warum sollte es plötzlich nicht mehr so sein? Und warum konnte er ihr nicht einmal einen Grund nennen? Es tat weh alles im Voraus zu wissen und sie anzusehen, wie sie da ahnungslos saß. Als sie mich bemerkte und mich anlächelte, erwiderte ich ihren Blick mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, drehte mich um und ging. Für mich war der Abend gelaufen. Für Jacob ebenfalls.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen wir beide müde und kaputt am Küchentisch. Emily nahm uns die halbvollen Teller wieder weg und wusch sie ab. „Jetzt macht doch kein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter", meinte sie. „Genau so haben sich Edward und Bella doch auch gefühlt."

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Caroline nicht so kaputt geht wie Leah", murmelte Jake. Das war jene Antwort, die Emily auch zum Schweigen brachte.

„Jacob", mahnte Sam, der im Türrahmen stand. Jake fuhr herum und funkelte ihn an. „Das ist nicht fair", sagte Sam. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass man absolut nichts dafür kann. Weder Emily, noch ich. Bei dir ebenso. Du hast es nicht entschieden, Renesmee genauso wenig. Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich bin glücklich mit meiner Frau. Wir haben sieben wunderschöne Kinder. Ihr habt eure Drei. Ihr seid auch glücklich. Ihr meint die Zukunft zu sehen und verurteilt sie. Aber ihr bedenkt nur die dunklen Seiten dieser Zukunft. Caroline wird traurig sein, sie wird Liebeskummer haben. Großen sogar. Aber irgendwann wird auch sie ihren Deckel finden. Ich bin auch überzeugt, dass Leah ihren ebenso finden wird. Es hat lange gedauert, aber letztlich hat sie es akzeptiert und nicht aufgegeben. Caroline wird es auch irgendwann verstehen. Früher oder später. Aber egal wie lange es dauert. Diese Zeit ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Zeit, die eure Tochter ohne die Prägung traurig sein wird. Habt ihr euch jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte?"

„Sicherlich", antwortete Jake fast empört.

„Ja?", konterte Sam. „Wie denn? Mit einem Menschen? Sie würde sich immer wieder verlieben, zusehen wie der Mensch, den sie liebt alt wird und stirbt. Der Schmerz, eine geliebte Person zu verlieren ist oft größer als jeder Liebeskummer und es würde nicht nur einmal passieren, sondern hundert Mal. Immer wieder. Ihr ganzes unendliches Leben lang."

„Es sei denn, der Mensch den sie liebt, verwandelt sich auch in einen Vampir", gab ich als Möglichkeit an.

„Schon", antwortete Sam, legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu uns herab. „Aber was ist, wenn Mariella nicht für den Tod einer geliebten Person verantwortlich sein will. Jake, du selbst hast die Verwandlung lange Zeit als schlimmer als der Tod angesehen", erinnerte er meinen Freund an die Vergangenheit. Jake nickte nur stumm und senkte den Blick. „Oder was ist, wenn die Liebe zu diesem Menschen nicht so unendlich ist, wie ihr Leben? Woher wollt ihr wissen, ob er der Richtige ist? Vielleicht verlässt er sie und dann muss sie wieder jemanden suchen und wieder jemanden verwandeln. Bei Seth aber könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass er der Richtige ist. Er wird ihr niemals wehtun. Er wird ihr alles geben was sie will, alles für sie sein, was sie will. Er wird immer für sie da sein. Und er hat die Möglichkeit für immer mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ein Halbvampir und ein Werwolf. Wenn ihr schon in die Zukunft sehen wollt, macht das doch vorausschauender als nur die nächsten Wochen oder Monate zu sehen. Seht sieht es als Geschenk an. Nicht als Strafe."

Nach Beendigung seines letzten Satzes verließ Sam den Raum und ließ uns mit seinen Worten allein. Und er hatte so Recht. Er hatte ja so Recht ... Meine nächsten Schritte brachten mich zu meiner kleinen Tochter, die zusammen mit ihren Brüdern und ein paar von Sams und Emilys Kindern, unter den wachsamen Augen von Emily, spielte. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, sahen Anthony und Mariella mich sofort an. Egal, wie leise ich auch war, sie schienen stets zu spüren, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war. Will dagegen war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Sams kleiner Tochter alle grünen Bausteine wegzunehmen, die in ihrem Besitz waren.  
Ich lächelte darüber und kniete mich runter zu Mariella.

„Mommy", sagte sie leise, kam näher und fiel mir um den Hals. Ich strich ihr durch ihr langes braun-gelocktes Haar und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ja, mein kleiner Schatz", flüsterte ich ebenfalls. Sie legte ihren kleinen Kopf an meine Brust und kuschelte sich an mich. Über sie hinweg musterten meine Augen nun meinen jüngsten Sohn, der mich interessiert, jedoch ausdruckslos ansah.

„Möchtest du auch?", fragte ich sanft und freundlich. Ich rückte Mariella etwas mehr auf meine rechte Körperhälfte, so dass links noch Platz war und breitete den linken Arm nach meinem Sohn aus. Sofort stand Ani auf, ging mit einigen wenigen, jedoch anmutigen Schritten auf mich zu und setzte sich auf meinen Schoß. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm ein wenig das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
Als ich ihm in die Augen sah, war ich wie gebannt. Das Rot war nun gänzlich verschwunden und hatte ein wunderschönes Smaragdgrün angenommen, ähnlich den Augen von William. Sie waren nicht golden geworden, wie wir es vermutet hatten. Als ich meine Kinder im Arm hatte, ihre angenehme Wärme spürte, wie ich auch ihre Zuneigung und Liebe spürte und meinem Ältesten beim fröhlichen Spiel zusah, spürte ich ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. Ich war so froh, meine Kleinen zu haben und konnte mir ein Leben ohne sie jetzt schon nicht mehr vorstellen. Es war gut gewesen, um sie zu kämpfen und wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, ich würde alles nochmal genauso machen. Ich würde mich für Jacob entscheiden – und für unsere Kinder. Und Mariella würde sich eines Tages für Seth entscheiden. Und es würde gut sein. Und richtig.

Fast drei Wochen später saß ich letztlich in unserem Gästezimmer und war damit beschäftigt, unsere Klamotten in die Koffer zu stopfen. Es waren nun noch ein paar hinzugekommen, die Emily und einige andere mir geschenkt hatten und so herrschte nun ziemlicher Platzmangel.  
Hinter uns lag ein schöner, entspannter Urlaub. William hatte sich glücklicherweise nicht verwandelt, auch wenn er Jake oder einen der Anderen mal in Wolfsgestalt gesehen hatte. Anthony war etwas anhänglicher geworden und Mariella hatte viel Zeit mit Seth verbracht, der eigentlich jeden Tag vorbeikam. Er hatte es uns noch nicht gesagt, doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er ahnte, dass wir es wussten.  
Just in dem Moment, als ich den Koffer schließlich zubrachte, kam er mit Mariella auf dem Arm zur Tür herein. „Hey, Nessie...", fing er aufgeregt an, als er jedoch sah, dass ich den Koffer gepackt hatte, verstummte er kurz. „Ihr wollt gehen?", fragte er ziemlich verstört.

„Ja, die drei Wochen sind um", antwortete ich.

„Aber ...", versuchte er erneut einen Satz zu beginnen, führte ihn allerdings nicht fort.

Ich lächelte ihn nur an. „Setz dich", bat ich. Seth setzte sich mit meiner Tochter auf dem Schoß auf das Bett und ich mich mit etwas Abstand daneben.

„Hast du mit Caroline Schluss gemacht?", fragte ich einfach mal frei heraus. Seth sah mich zunächst ziemlich erschrocken an. Er öffnete den Mund wie als wolle er was sagen und schloss ihn direkt wieder.

„Also nicht", zog ich daraus meine Schlüsse.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte er leise.

- „Du musst."

„Ich weiß … Aber es fällt mir so schwer. Ich mag Caroline, sie ist so ein lieber Mensch ..."

- „Und genau deswegen, solltest du sie nicht länger anlügen."

„Aber-", setzt er wieder an, wurde jedoch von mir unterbrochen.

„Seth!", sagte ich bestimmt und sah ihm dabei unverwandt an. „Wenn wir La Push verlassen haben, kümmerst du dich um Caroline. Du erklärst ihr die Situation, soweit es dir möglich ist."

„Wann kommt ihr wieder?", fragte er besorgt, ohne auf meine Aufforderung zu Blick war voller Verzweiflung darüber, Mariella bald verlassen zu müssen. Jacob hatte damals seine Heimat, seine Familie, seine Freunde und sein Rudel für mich verlassen – und er hatte es nie bereut. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde den Wunsch geäußert, zurück zu gehen. Ich hatte insgeheim immer gewusst, dass er sie vermisste, aber in all den Jahren, hat er es nie ausgesprochen. Bei mir zu sein, war ihm wichtiger, als alles andere. Seth ging es genauso. Und ich kam mir hart und böse in diesem Moment vor...

„Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete ich ehrlich auf seine Frage.

„Aber ... ich kann nicht ohne die Kleine ...", sagte er fast flehend und packte mich am Unterarm. „Nessie! Bitte!"

„Seth ... Es tut mir Leid", war alles, was ich noch sagte. Seth schüttelte den Kopf, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick einen Moment, ehe er sich erhob. Er setzte Mariella auf das Bett, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand durch die Tür. Er gab sich keine Mühe leise zu sein, ich vernahm jeden seiner Schritte, bis die Haustür letztlich ins Schloss fiel. Meine Tochter krabbelte auf mich zu und kuschelte sich an mich. Ich strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Na, mein Schatz?"

Sie lächelte kurz, dann schmuste sie weiter. Offenbar war sie ein bisschen müde. Kein Wunder, wenn man den ganzen Vormittag mit Spielen verbracht hatte ...

Im nächsten Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und Jake kam herein.  
„Hallo, Schatz", sagte er. Er hörte sich ziemlich außer Atem an und wirkte so, als sei er nur auf dem Sprung. Er lief einmal quer durchs Zimmer, öffnete eine Schublade, zog etwas heraus und machte wieder Anstalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Jake, wir müssen reden", sagte ich und stellte mich vor ihn.

„Was? Jetzt?", fragte er und wollte an mir vorbei laufen, aber ich hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Ja ... wegen Seth", erklärte ich.

„Och Schatz", antwortete er, noch immer gehetzt und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss. „Das hat doch später noch Zeit."

„Nein, Jake ... wir fahren doch bald-"

Und zu mehr kam ich auch nicht mehr. Jake verschwand wieder, ohne mir zu sagen, wohin er gehen wollte und wann er wieder kam. Ich ließ mich wieder aufs Bett sinken. „Toll...", sagte ich etwas beleidigt. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf Mariella, die mich ebenfalls stumm betrachtete.  
Ich war viel zu aufgewühlt um hier zu sitzen und auf Jakes Rückkehr zu warten, also überlegte ich kurz, dann stand ich auf.

„Komm, mein Spatz", sagte ich zu meiner Kleinen und reichte ihr die Hand. „Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug."

Ich lieh mir Emilys kleinen Flitzer und drei Kindersitze aus und setzte meine beiden Jungs auf den Rücksitz und mein Mädchen nach vorn und fuhr ich mit den Dreien los. Mein Weg führte mich raus aus La Push. Dorthin, wo ich schon lange hätte hin gehen sollen. Ich selbst dachte immerzu an meine Oma mütterlicherseits, die ich nie kennenlernen durfte. Sie wusste nicht, dass es mich gab. Es fühlte sich manchmal so an, als hätte ich sie gar nicht, dabei war sie quicklebendig. Ich wollte nicht, dass es meinen Kindern genauso ging. Sie sollten wenigstens ihren Uropa kennenlernen.

Als ich neben dem Polizeiwagen hielt, hatte ich schon ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Etwas zittrig, löste ich meinen Gurt und wandte mich meinen Kindern zu.

„Ihr bleibt schön brav hier. Mama kommt gleich wieder", erklärte ich und stieg aus. Meine Drei sahen mich nur etwas fragend an und blieben dann still sitzen. Ich ging die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür hoch und drückte auf die Klingel. Es war Sue, die mir die Tür öffnete.

„Renesmee", sagte sie freudig. „Schön, dass du uns besuchst."

Ich lächelte sie so gut es ging an. „Ist Grandpa da?"

Sue warf einen Blick zum Auto, sie verstand und nickte. Sie ging einen Schritt beiseite und ich trat ein. Charlie saß auf dem Sofa und sah sich ein Spiel an, als er mich sah, stellte er seine Dose und die Fernbedienung sofort weg.

„Nessielein!", rief er freudig aus. Er stand auf und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Grandpa", antwortete ich.

„Ist das toll", sagte Großvater. „Wo ist Jake?"

- „Er.. wollte noch was erledigen."

„Ach so.", kam es etwas bedrückt zurück. „Das ist schade..."

„Ähm.. möchtest du etwas trinken? Kann ich dir was anbieten?

„Nein, danke", antwortete ich leise und sah dabei fast eher auf den Boden, als in seine Augen. „Es gibt da etwas… was ich dir zeigen möchte."

„Ah ja?"


	25. Das Blumenmeer

Wenige Minuten starrte der verblüffte Charlie auf die drei kleinen Kinder, mit denen ich nun in seinem Wohnzimmer stand.  
Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen. Williams Haarfarbe, die meiner und der meines Vaters gleich kam und Mariellas braune lange Locken, gepaart mit ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen sprachen Bände.  
Dass die Kleinen so plötzlich da waren und schon so groß, schien ihn, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es bei mir fast genauso gewesen war, nicht sonderlich zu wundern. Viel erstaunter war er wohl, dass es gleich drei waren.  
Einen Moment verharrten wir noch so, dann brachte er es endlich über sich, eine Frage zu stellen.

„Darf ich?", sagte er und sah William an, den ich im Arm hatte.

„Natürlich", antwortete ich und gab ihn Charlie.

„Hey.", sagte Großvater dann leise zu Will und lächelte ihn an. William dagegen sah ihn etwas verwundert an, wusste er doch nicht, wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Sein Name ist William Edward", klärte ich Charlie auf. „Wir haben ihn nach seinen beiden Opas benannt."

„Das ist toll.", meinte Charlie und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Er ist sehr hübsch. Und er hat deine Haare."

Ich lächelte. Am liebsten hätte ich geantwortet, dass er eher aussah wie mein Vater, aber das Wort „Vampir" hatten wir in Charlies Gegenwart noch nie benutzt, also war die Sache mit der Augenfarbe auch fremd für ihn und so ließ ich ihn in dem Glauben.

Als Nächstes legte er den Kleinen Sue in den Arm, die direkt mit ihm verschwand und ihm wahrscheinlich was zu naschen geben wollte.  
Großvater kniete sich nun fast auf den Boden, vor die anderen Zwei, die sich jeweils links und rechts von mir etwas skeptisch mit jeweils einer Hand an meiner Hose festhielten.

„Und wer ist das kleine Fräulein?"

Ich nahm die Hand meiner Tochter von meiner Hose und ließ sie ein paar Schritte vor mich laufen. „Das ist Mariella-Sarah."

„Isabella Marie...", flüsterte Charlie strahlend. Er hatte es sofort verstanden. „Marie war der Name von Bellas Großmutter.", klärte er mich auf.

„Hallo, Mariella."

Charlie nahm die Hand der Kleinen und schüttelte sie sanft.

„Hallo.", antwortete Mariella mit ihrer Glockenstimme.

„Sie ist mindestens so süß wie du.", sagte Charlie dann.

„Ich finde sie viel süßer.", antwortete ich und strich ihr durchs Haar.  
Charlie lachte.

„Und wen haben wir hier?", fragte er zu guter Letzt und musterte Ani, der Charlie immer noch etwas missmutig ansah.

„Anthony Ephraim."

„Er hat Jakes dunkles Haar, aber deine helle Haut.", stellte Charlie fest. „Das macht ihn irgendwie noch bleicher. Ein bisschen unheimlich... Aber er ist genauso hübsch, wie die Anderen."

Anthony? Unheimlich? Das hatte noch niemand über den Kleinen gesagt.

„Danke.", antwortete ich gespielt freundlich. Innerlich war ich jedoch ein klein wenig beleidigt.

Ich nahm Ani auf den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du bist nicht unheimlich, nicht wahr, mein Spatz? Du bist lieb und brav."  
Ani antwortete nichts, sondern legte die Arme an meine Schultern und legte seinen Kopf unter meinen Hals, dann knuddelte er sich an mich. Gut, vielleicht machte er einen seltsamen Eindruck, weil er sich so gar nicht wie ein Kleinkind verhielt, aber ich mochte ihn genauso wie er war. Es war einfach Ani.

Ich blieb noch ein Weilchen bei Charlie, schließlich würde er seine Urenkel lange Zeit nicht sehen, aber letzten Endes musste ich dann doch gehen. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als ich mit den Kleinen die Treppe vor der Haustür der Swans hinab ging.  
Als sich mein Blick dann auf den Gehweg vor dem Haus richtete, sah ich dort zu meiner Überraschung Leah mit einer klassischen großen braunen Einkaufstüte aus Papier stehen, die bis oben hin gefüllt war. Oben heraus ragte noch ein grüner Salat und eine Lauchstange.

„Oh... Hallo.", sagte ich leise.

„Hallo Renesmee.", antwortete sie freundlich. „Hast du deinem Opa einen Besuch abgestattet?"

Ich nickte lächelnd.

„Das ist schön.", antwortete sie verhalten. Als sie bemerkte, wie ich ihren Einkauf musterte, lächelte sie. „Ich ähm... musste für Mutter einkaufen gehen. Sie kam heute nicht so wirklich dazu."  
Es sah schon irgendwie lustig aus, wie wir da standen. Sie hielt ihre Tüte genauso fest im Arm, wie ich meinen Sohn. Doch dann wanderte ihr Blick zu ihm und sie wirkte plötzlich abwesend – und ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Leah?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Sie reagierte gar nicht, sondern starrte weiter mein Baby an.

Ich brauchte Jake nicht, um zu begreifen, was da eben passiert war.

„Darf ich... ihn mal halten?", fragte sie dann noch immer ziemlich geblendet.  
Sie starrte William an, als ob er ein schimmernder 100-karätiger Diamant wäre.

„Du hast doch noch deine Einkäufe im Arm.", erinnerte ich sie. Das interessierte die Quileute aber herzlich wenig, denn im nächsten Moment ließ sie die Tüte einfach fallen. Sie knallte auf den Asphalt und einige lose Äpfel rollten heraus.

Das war mir irgendwie zu viel. Zuerst meine Tochter, jetzt mein Sohn und noch dazu auf ein Geschwisterpärchen. Ich hatte mich gerade frisch damit angefreundet, Seth als Schwiegersohn zu haben, nun stand meine Schwiegertochter vor mir. Leah hatte mir immer Leid getan, wegen der Sache mit Sam und als Sam nach Jakes Party gesagt hatte, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie ihren Deckel irgendwann finden würde, hatte ich gehofft, er würde Recht behalten.  
Dass dieser Deckel nun mein Kind war, gefiel mir allerdings ganz und gar nicht.  
Ich hätte meine Kinder gerne einige Jahre für mich gehabt. Das war zwar egoistisch, aber auch nicht abwegig. Nun würde ich sie mit Leah und ihrem kleinen Bruder teilen müssen.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die beiden nun entweder mit uns mit mussten oder wir zu ihnen, denn getrennt bleiben würden sie ganz sicher nicht.

„Ich... Ich kann nicht... Tut mir Leid, Leah...", antwortete ich hastig, dann schnappte ich mir meine Kinder und ging zügig zu Emilys Wagen.  
Leah sah mich entgeistert an. Für sie musste ich nun ein Monster sein und als ich meine Kinder im Auto hatte und mit ihnen wegfuhr, wurde mir richtig Elend, als ich sie im Rückspiegel stehen sah.

Zurück in La Push, schaffte ich es mit den zittrigen Händen kaum, meine Kinder aus den Kindersitzen zu holen. Ich bekam fast den Gurt nicht auf und Anthony sah mich verwirrt an.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz.", sagte ich zu ihm, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mir das ganz und gar nicht glaubte.

Im Haus angekommen, setzte ich William in den Laufstall und die anderen Beiden konnten im zum Glück kindersicheren Haus frei herumlaufen. Ich selbst ging in die Küche und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser. Das Glas leerte ich in einem Zug.

„Renesmee? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Emily und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Gar nichts ist in Ordnung."

„Was ist denn passiert? Hat Charlie es nicht verkraftet?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. Im Hintergrund stand nun auch Sam und sah mich besorgt an.

Ich richtete meine Worte nun an ihn.

„Leah hat sich geprägt."

Jetzt sah er mich perplex an. „Was?", fragte er leise. „Auf wen?"

„Auf mein Kind.", antwortete ich mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ani?", fragte Emily.

„Nein.", sagte ich. „Will."

Emily überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß, dass das für dich jetzt hart ist. Aber was Sam über Seth und Mariella sagte, gilt genauso für Will und Leah. Es ist richtig so."

„Woher willst du wissen, wie das ist? Du hast deine Kinder ja noch für dich. Du weißt jetzt noch nicht, wen sie später mal heiraten und mit wem sie Kinder haben werden."

Emily sah traurig zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte und Sam war dementsprechend nun etwas wütend auf mich.

„Renesmee... Emily will dir doch nur helfen."

„Helfen?", fragte ich nun und funkelte ihn mit tränennassen Augen an.

„Kann es sein, dass ihr euch nicht damit selbst helfen wollt? Nach all den Jahren seid ihr jetzt endlich frei von eurer Schuld. Leah wird Sam garantiert nicht mehr nachtrauern."

Nachdem ich meinen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, wagte ich es nicht, sie beide nochmal anzusehen und stürmte einfach ins Gästezimmer, wo ich mich aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Ich wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als Jake vorsichtig das Zimmer betrat. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und strich mir, noch immer den Kopf in ein geblümtes Kissen vergraben, sachte über den Rücken.

„Schatz?", fragte er vorsichtig und sanft.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam zu ihm und sah ihn dann stumm mit tränennassem Gesicht an. Er legte seine rostrote Hand an meine gerötete Wange und strich mit dem Daumen knapp unter meinen Augen vorbei, um die restlichen Tränen fort zu wischen.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen.

Ich zögerte. Hatten sie ihm etwa nicht geschildert, was ich getan, was ich ihnen an den Kopf geworfen hatte? Nicht einmal die Sache mit Leah?

„Nessie?", hakte er erneut nach, als ich nicht antwortete. „Du kannst mir alles sagen. Das weißt du."

Ich nickte sachte. Ja, das wusste ich. Trotzdem fiel es mir schwer. Was, wenn er meine Ansichten nicht teilte oder sie gänzlich nicht verstand? War es möglich, dass er mich dafür hasste? Immerhin waren Seth und Leah seine Freunde, mehr noch, sein Rudel.

Andererseits... die Prägung würde es wahrscheinlich unmöglich machen, dass er mich hassen konnte. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich sie für mich ausnutzte, denn es beruhigte mich, dass die Möglichkeit, dass er mich hasste, gar nicht erst in Betracht kam.

„Leah hat sich auf William geprägt."

Nachdem ich den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, ließ ich ihn wirken. Ich suchte in Jakes Augen und seiner Gestik nach irgendwelchen Dingen, die auf seine Einstellung schließen ließen. Zunächst wirkte er nur überrumpelt. Zwei Prägungen in so kurzer Zeit, waren für ihn sicher auch nichts Alltägliches.

„Wie... Wann?", stotterte er dann drauf los.

„Ich bin heute Nachmittag zu Charlie gegangen und als ich gerade gehen wollte, habe ich Leah getroffen. Ich hatte dabei Will im Arm."  
Dass ich bei Charlie gewesen war und wie er auf die Kinder reagiert hatte, war nun erst mal nebensächlich, er fragte nicht mal danach.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher?"

Ich nickte. „Hundertprozentig."

„Wie haben Sam und Emily darauf reagiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte ich zunächst leise, dann wurde ich etwas lauter und bekam einen trotzigen Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich nehme an, sie sind einfach nur froh, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr unglücklich wegen ihnen durch die Gegend läuft und eine Beziehung nach der Anderen hat."  
Er sah mich perplex an, wie ich da mit nun verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett saß.

„Das hast du ihnen aber nicht gesagt?", fragte er zaghaft, in der Hoffnung ich würde es wirklich nicht getan haben.

„Doch.", antwortete ich prompt und erwischte mich erneut dabei, wie ich die Prägung gezielt nutzte.

Ihm stand der Mund offen. Einen Moment schien er nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Das... Das war nicht fair."

Ich sah beschämt auf die Bettdecke. „Ich weiß..."

„Die Beiden wollen nur das Beste für Leah. Die Prägung ist vorbestimmt. Das, was Sam über Mariella und Seth sagte, gilt genauso für die Beiden."

„Gott... Ja, ich weiß... Das haben sie mir auch schon gesagt..."  
Jetzt sah Jake mich genauso an, wie er mich angesehen hatte, wenn ich im Alter von zwei Jahren eine Tasse Menschenblut leertrank. Enttäuscht.  
Und im nächsten Moment schüttelte er, genau wie damals, seinen hübschen Kopf. Belehrend.

„Nessie... Ich weiß ja, dass es dir schwer fällt, das zu akzeptieren. Deiner Mutter ging es damals nicht anders, aber"

„Du musst begreifen, dass es das Beste ist", vervollständigte ich seinen Satz.

„Ich weiß, Jake. Aber..."

„Aber?"  
Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es erklären sollte, also schwieg ich und starrte wieder auf die Bettdecke. Er legte seine Hände links und rechts an meine Oberarme.

„Hast du Angst, dass sie dir die Kleinen wegnehmen könnten?"

Ich hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn traurig an. Er verstand.

„Das brauchst du nicht."

„Ja?", sagte ich, damit er mit seinem Argument etwas ausführlicher werden musste.

„Sie werden IMMER deine Kinder bleiben. Und NIEMAND kann sie dir jemals wegnehmen. Nichtmal ein geprägter pferdegroßer Werwolf."  
Er lachte und entlockte mir sogar ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Seth und Leah wollen nur das Beste für unsere Kinder. Und das Beste für sie bist du. Und was das Beste für sie ist, das werden sie ihnen garantiert nicht nehmen."

Und in gewisser Weise glaubte ich ihm das. Ich hatte genau genommen gar keine andere Wahl. Die hatte meine Mutter auch nicht gehabt. Und letzten Endes, war Jake das Beste, was mir hätte passieren können. In Gedanken dankte ich meiner Mutter für ihre Akzeptanz, denn jetzt wusste ich zum ersten Mal, wie schwer es für sie gewesen sein musste...

Dann brach schließlich unser letzter Tag im Reservat an. Bei Emily und Sam hatte ich mich noch an jenem Abend, als ich mit Jake gesprochen hatte, entschuldigt. Sie hatten meine Entschuldigung angenommen, wenngleich ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es eine Weile brauchen würde, bis wir alle das Geschehene richtig verdaut hatten.

Während ich unsere Sachen schon am Vortag gepackt hatte, war ich jetzt damit beschäftigt, die Sachen der Kinder einzupacken. Das Meiste von ihnen war bereits verstaut, aber wie immer haperte es an den Details.

„Nein, er mag den dunklen Koffer aber nicht!", protestierte Mariella und drückte den kleinen braunen Teddy enger an sich.

„Aber du kannst nicht den Teddy, den Wolf und das Schaf mit dir rum tragen.", antwortete ich und wollte gerade nach dem weißen Plüschtier greifen, als meine Tochter eilig auch dieses vor meinem Griff „rettete".

„Doch.", meinte Mariella schmollend.

„Mariella...", sagte ich nun etwas fordernder. „Nur eins."

Die Kleine machte ein paar Schritte zurück, das Schaf und den Teddy noch immer an ihrer Brust. Mein Blick wanderte einen Moment links hinter sie, wo William zufrieden mit seinem schwarzen Plüschwolf im Arm saß, den er als Abschiedsgeschenk von Sam bekommen hatte.

„Mariella.", sagte ich nochmal.

Meine Tochter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist doch nur für eine Weile, danach holen wir sie wieder raus. Außerdem... Außerdem ist es da drin gar nicht so schlimm. Es ist kalt draußen und im Koffer ist es schön warm."

Ich hoffte, dass sie eine Einsicht hatte und meine Meinung teilte.

„Guck doch, der Teddy hat doch gar nichts an. Der friert doch."  
Auf meine Worte hin musterte mein Kind ihren Teddybär. Danach sah sie mich wieder an. Sie ging zaghaft auf mich zu und reichte mir zögerlich ihren Teddybär.

Ich lächelte sie an, nahm das Bärchen, streichelte es nochmal und legte es dann vorsichtig in den Koffer. „So..."

Jetzt hatte Mariella nur noch das Schaf im Arm, was ihr jedoch offensichtlich nicht genug war. Sie lief hinüber zum Bett und zog ihren Kuschelwolf von der Bettdecke.

„Wen von beiden möchtest du im Koffer schlafen lassen?", fragte ich freundlich, doch Mariella behagte die Vorstellung, zwei Plüschtiere im Koffer zu haben, gar nicht.

„Der Teddy und die Anderen streiten sich dann.", erklärte sie.

„Gut.", sagte ich. „Dann pack ich das Andere eben in Daddys Koffer."  
Erwischt! Mariella sah ziemlich traurig aus und setzte wieder einen Dackelblick auf. Manchmal kam eben doch der Wolf in ihr hervor.

Wenn das so weiter ging, würden wir morgen noch hier sitzen und der Flieger ohne uns nach Manchester fliegen.

Abhilfe kam dann aber von unerwarteter Seite. Rechts neben mir kam ein flauschiges schwarzes Kätzchen mit weißen Pfoten ins Blickfeld.

„Sie hat keine Angst vor Koffern.", sagte Anthony auf meine verwunderte Miene hin.

Etwas verdutzt nahm ich die Katze und legte sie vorsichtig neben den Teddybär.  
Anthony hatte sich nun zu seiner Schwester gesellt.

„Ich kann auf eins von deinen aufpassen, dann muss keins in den Koffer."  
Mariella sah bei weitem nicht so überrascht aus wie ich. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, die Kleinen wussten mehr übereinander, als ich über sie wusste. Der Samariter war in meinem jüngsten Sohn bis jetzt noch nicht vorgekommen, aber er überraschte uns sowieso immer wieder. Mariella reichte ihm zufrieden ihr Schaf und behielt dafür den Wolf.  
Ich war einfach nur froh, dass die Sache nun geregelt war und packte die restlichen Utensilien zusammen.

„Geschafft.", stöhnte ich, als ich endlich alles unter Dach und Fach hatte und strich mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Emily stand aufgeregt im Türrahmen.

„Renesmee, hast du Jack gesehen?"

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich Sams und Emilys Sohn heute schon mal gesehen hatte.

„Heute morgen... Kurz...", antwortete ich. „Warum fragst du?"  
Sie sah mich mit besorgtem Blick an. „Ich war vorhin kurz unterwegs und jetzt kann ich ihn im ganzen Haus nicht mehr finden..."

„Meinst du, er ist weggelaufen?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie es ihr ging. Nicht auszudenken, wenn eins meiner Kinder plötzlich weg wäre.

„Ich helfe dir suchen.", sagte ich rasch.

„Mariella, Anthony, Will... Ihr bleibt schön hier. Mama kommt gleich wieder", sagte ich dann zu meinen Sprösslingen gewandt, ehe ich die Holztür zuzog.

Zusammen mit Emily suchte ich in den nächsten dreißig Minuten das halbe Reservat ab, fragte hier und dort nach, doch niemand hatte das Kind gesehen.

Emily und ich kamen irgendwann wieder zum Stehen. Sie sah jetzt noch schlimmer aus als zuvor. „Keine Angst, wir finden ihn schon... Vielleicht ist er ja bei seinem Vater?"

Emily sah mir gar nicht ins Gesicht, ihr Blick schweifte über das Gelände.

„Am First Beach haben wir noch nicht gesucht.", schrie sie fast.

„Komm!"  
Emily nahm mich an der Hand und stürmte mit mir eilig zum reservateigenen Strand.

Einige Meter bevor das Wasser hinter der Anhöhe vor uns sichtbar wurde, ließ sie mich los und angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich vor Aufregung den menschlichen etwas langsamen Gang außer acht gelassen hatte, war ich rasch einige Meter vor ihr.

Als das Meer schließlich vor mir erschien, traute ich meinen Augen kaum.

Die See war heute ganz ruhig und das Wasser war nicht, wie ich erwartet hatte, blau, sondern schneeweiß. Von den Wellen getragen schwebten tausende von weißen Blumen vor mir auf dem Wasser. Ich starrte einige Momente gebannt auf den Anblick, der sich mir hier bot, dann wollte ich mich zu Emily umdrehen, doch sie schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Aber ich machte mir nun keine Gedanken mehr über ihren Verbleib, denn ich wusste, dass weder ihr etwas passieren würde, noch ihrem Sohn. Jetzt wollte ich erst mal den Grund, für diese wunderschöne Kulisse erfahren und schritt näher an den Rand des Meeres heran.  
Einige der Blumen hingen nun zwischen den Steinen. Ich beugte mich herab und nahm eine von ihnen hoch. Als ich mich dann leicht zur Seite drehte und statt der Blume auf den Boden hinter ihr sah, erblickte ich eine Spur aus gelben Rosenblütenblättern. Der Pfad schlängelte sich weiter nach vorn hinter einige gigantische Steine, die eine Art von der Natur erbauten Torbogen bildeten. Weiter konnte ich nicht sehen.

Neugierig folgte ich den gelben Farbtupfern. Die Anzahl an Blumen war wirklich gewaltig, denn rechts neben mir waren auch einige Meter weiter vorn unzählige von ihnen ins Wasser gelassen worden.  
Hinter den großen Steinen endete dann der Pfad. Ich sah im Wasser an meiner Seite noch immer hunderte von kleinen weißen Blüten, aber in der Ferne erblickte ich kein Gelb mehr.

Dann jedoch spürte ich, dass ich hier nicht allein war. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, wie Jacob gegen den großen Felsen lehnte.  
Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und musterte einen Moment meine Füße, dann hob er ihn langsam, bis er mir letztlich in die Augen sah. Sein Mund formte sich zu einem warmen Lächeln und ich lächelte zurück. Er drehte eine der weißen Blumen in seiner Hand und streichelte verträumt ihre Blätter. Sie war ein starker Kontrast zu der schwarzen Jeans und dem schwarzen sauberen Hemd, das er trug.

Jacob kam langsam näher. Kurz vor mir blieb er stehen und sah stumm auf mich herab. Ich wusste noch immer nicht, was das sollte, aber ich hatte eine starke Ahnung. Eine sehr starke. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als es das ohnehin schon tat, aber ich versuchte, mir meine Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen und sah ihn einfach nur sanft lächelnd an, darauf wartend, dass er fortfuhr.

Jake nahm das Blümchen und steckte es in mein rötliches Haar.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist", sagte er verliebt.

Ich lächelte nur etwas deutlicher zur Antwort. Ich fand es auch schön, aber ich hätte mir gewünscht, etwas Anderes zu tragen, als Jeans und ein einfaches türkisfarbenes Top.

„Das Blumenmeer ist wunderschön...", flüsterte ich.

Jake nickte verträumt. „Ja, aber selbst die hundertfache Menge an schönen Blumen, wäre nicht so schön, wie du."

Ich spürte, wie sich meine Wangen rot färbten. So was sagte er zwar häufiger, aber es schmeichelte mir trotzdem immer wieder. Erst recht in dieser Situation.

„Nessie...", hauchte er dann und strich mir über die leicht rötliche Wange. Jetzt war er also gekommen, der Augenblick, an dem er mich fragte. Es musste seltsam aussehen, wie ich ihn da mit großen Augen lächelnd anstarrte, aber er fuhr einfach fort.

„Wir haben schon viel miteinander erlebt. Wir haben zweimal die Volturi überlebt. Wir haben zusammen gelacht, wir haben zusammen geweint, wir haben gehofft, gelitten. Und egal was kam, wir haben es zusammen überstanden. Wir haben drei wunderbare Kinder und stehen noch ganz am Anfang einer wundervollen Zukunft.

Von dem Augenblick an, an dem ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, konnte ich nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen. Es war das Schicksal, das uns zusammenbrachte. Ich habe schon immer dir gehört, lange vor deiner Geburt. Und ich will für immer dein sein. Bis ans Ende unseres Lebens. Und jetzt bitte ich dich... für immer mein zu werden."

Nach den letzten Worten, machte er eine kurze Pause. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Brust vor Aufregung sichtbar hob und senkte. Jacob Black ging vor mir auf die Knie. In seiner Hand hatte er nun eine kleine Box, die von blauem Samt umhüllt war.

„Renesmee Carlie Cullen...", fuhr er nun fort und öffnete die Box. „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Zum Vorschein kam ein zarter Ring aus Weißgold mit einem einzigen Brillanten, der sich im Licht der Sonne über La Push in allen Farben des Regenbogens brach.

„Ja, Jacob.", antwortete ich ohne lange zu überlegen. „Ich will."  
Jake schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und machte sich nun eifrig daran, mir den Ring an den Ringfinger meiner linken Hand zu stecken. Ich bewegte meine Hand noch einmal leicht, damit es wieder so schön funkelte, dann fiel ich meinem frisch Verlobten lachend um den Hals. Jake schmiegte sich an mich und strich mir glücklich über den Rücken.

Wir genossen noch ein Weilchen die Zweisamkeit am First Beach. Den Urlaub über, hatten wir immer Zeit mit unseren Kleinen verbracht und selten welche nur für uns gehabt. Das Blumenmeer war zu schön, um seinen Blick schon abzuwenden und Jake versicherte mir, dass Emily neben schauspielerischem Können auch in der Lage war auf ganze Kindergärten aufzupassen. Unsere Kinder waren also in besten Händen.  
Jake offenbarte mir außerdem, dass er den Urlaub über bei weitem nicht so viel mit dem Rat der Ältesten oder sonst wem zu besprechen gehabt hatte, wie er vorgegeben hatte. Viel mehr hatte er die örtlichen Floristen und Juweliere aufgesucht und seiner Familie die frohe Kunde seiner Absicht überbracht, noch ehe ich von meinem Glück wusste.

Ich war froh, dass er es noch vor unserer Abreise geschafft hatte, denn einen besseren Ort hätte er nicht finden können. Hier war seine Heimat. Nicht unweit von jenem Platz entfernt, an dem wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Und mit Wasser verbanden wir ohnehin schon einige schöne Erinnerungen.

Als wir dann später zum Haus der Uleys zurückkehrten, war dort eine Massenversammlung. Das ganze Rudel sowie Sue, Charlie und Billy Black hatten sich dort versammelt. Strahlend ging Jake zu seinen Freunden und hielt dabei stets meine Hand.

Die Blicke wanderten unverkennbar direkt an meine freie Hand, wo jetzt der Verlobungsring blitzte.

Sofort ging ein Pfeifen und Grölen los, als ob gerade bei einem wichtigen Fußballspiel ein Tor gefallen war. „Super!" und „Wuhu!", hörte ich dabei mehrfach heraus. Ich lief wieder rot an und wusste gar nicht recht, was ich sagen sollte, außer mich für die Glückwünsche zu bedanken, die mir nun jeder aussprach. Selbst Leah strahlte, als sie mir die Hand schüttelte. Auf ihrem anderen Arm saß William und kaute an seiner Faust herum. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die kleine Wange, genauso wie ich es bei seiner Schwester tat, die zufrieden in Seths Arm saß.

Anthony saß bei Billy auf dem Schoß, der ebenfalls sehr zufrieden schien und mich in den Arm nahm. In diesen Minuten hätte ich vor Glück platzen können, so schön waren sie. So unglaublich überwältigend. Und unweigerlich waren meine Gedanken dann bei meiner Familie in New Hampshire. Ob sie unsere Entscheidung genauso freudestrahlend aufnehmen würden?

Am nächsten Tag im Privatflieger war die Stimmung dann bei weitem getrübter. Ich wog William auf meinem Arm leicht hin und her und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Die Trennung von Seth und Leah hatten ihn und seine Schwester ganz aufgewühlt, doch während Mariella nur ziemlich traurig schien, war Will regelrecht auf einem Tiefpunkt. Er wimmerte und weinte schon den ganzen Flug über und das Personal war schon ganz verzweifelt, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie ihm helfen konnten. Ich nahm an, dass es für Will einfach schwieriger war, weil er geistig noch deutlich jünger war, als seine Schwester. Jake hingegen vertrat eine andere Theorie. Er vermutete, dass die Prägung in Williams Fall in zweifacher Richtung funktionierte. Bei Mariella und mir war es so gewesen, dass ein Werwolf sich auf uns geprägt hatte und wir uns zwar unweigerlich davon angezogen fühlten, jedoch selbst nicht so stark an ihn gebunden waren, wie der Wolf an uns.

Da William selbst ein Wolf war und Dreiecksbeziehungen für die Fortpflanzung, der die Prägung ja zugute kommen soll, eher hinderlich sind, konnte es für Will keine andere Person als Leah geben auf, die er sich hätte prägen können. Wenn er nun also ebenso auf sie geprägt war, wie sie auf ihn, fiel ihm die Trennung furchtbar schwer und er tat mir entsetzlich Leid, aber die Beiden nun auf die Schnelle zu uns ziehen zu lassen oder ratzfatz nach La Push zu ziehen, war einfach nicht möglich gewesen. Ich hatte den Beiden mehrfach versprechen müssen, mit den Kindern zurück zu kommen, ehe sie sich dazu bereit erklärten, sich nicht mit ins Auto zu quetschen oder uns hinterher zu rennen. Seth hatte ich im Gegenzug das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er sich um Caroline kümmern würde, denn sie hatte es nicht verdient, betrogen zu werden und auch wenn Seth für Mariella keine romantischen Gefühl hatte, so war es für mich doch nicht fair ihr gegenüber, denn früher oder später würde es so sein und eine Zukunft mit Caroline war nicht mehr möglich.

Je näher wir Acworth kamen, desto mehr rumorte es in meinem Bauch und es war garantiert nicht die Tatsache, dass ich seit gestern früh nichts mehr gegessen hatte, die den Tumult in meinem Magen zu verzeichnen hatte.

Als wir dann im Hof der Villa parkten, überkam auch Jake eine üble Nervosität. Er stellte sich beim Abschnallen der Drillinge mindestens genauso ungeschickt an, wie ich kurz nach Leahs Prägung. Als er mir aber dann William gab, blieb mir fast der Mund offen stehen.

„Schatz", sagte er aufgeregt. „Mein Magen knurrt ganz schön. Ich muss dringend was futtern, bevor ich den anderen begegnen kann."  
Perplex starrte ich ihn an. Wollte er allen ernstes, dass ich ihnen die Nachricht allein überbrachte? Doch ehe ich meinem Unmut Luft machen konnte, war er schon auf und davon und ich und unsere Kinder sahen ihm verdutzt hinterher. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich mit den Kleinen zum Haus, wo auch sogleich die Tür aufsprang.

„Nessie! Mariella! Willi! Ani!", brüllte Alice. Esme nahm mir den Kleinen ab, ehe meine Tante mir um den Hals fiel. Wo die anderen beiden landeten, konnte ich dann gar nicht mehr ausmachen, denn nach Alice kam direkt meine Mutter und umarmte mich herzlich.  
Als sie sich von mir löste, fiel mein Blick auf meinen Vater, der mich mit einem leichten Lächeln ansah. Seine goldenen Augen verrieten mir, dass er meine Nachricht keinesfalls negativ aufnahm.

Und auch der Rest der Familie tat dies nicht, als ich ihnen knapp eine halbe Stunde später im Wohnzimmer davon berichtete. Obwohl der Ring ganz sicher nicht, von einem Designer individuell angefertigt worden war und man von dessen Preis keine drei Autos hätte kaufen können, konnte Alice nicht anders, als das Schmuckstück immer wieder begutachten zu wollen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Jacob hat einen guten Geschmack.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Das wird ihn sicher freuen, zu hören.", antwortete ich.  
Als ich ihnen dann von Jacobs Antrag erzählte, leuchteten die goldenen Augen aller weiblichen Vampire um mich herum und mir fiel auf, dass dabei ein Augenpaar fehlte.

„Wo ist Rose?"

Es war Esme die Antwortete. „Oh, sie ist zusammen mit Emmett noch auf der Jagd. Kurz vor eurer Ankunft waren wir alle noch unterwegs."  
Draußen schien nun bereits der Mond und Will gähnte herzhaft in Esmes Arm.

„Ihr hattet einen langen Tag.", sagte meine Mutter. „Es wird Zeit zu schlafen."  
Ich strich mir kurz über die Stirn und nickte.

Zusammen mit meinen Drei ging ich nach oben. Obwohl ich mein altes Zimmer noch immer in seinem alten Zustand besaß, hatte ich nun quasi noch eines dazu bekommen. Es lag direkt zwischen Carlisles großem Arbeitszimmer und dem Bad. Der helle und geräumige Raum bot viel Platz für uns und unsere drei Kinder. Neben den drei Betten und dem Spielzeug für die Drillinge stand außerdem ein großes Bett darin, damit wir bei unseren Kindern schlafen konnten.

Ich legte jedem der Drei seine oder ihre Plüschtiere mit ins Bettchen und streichelte sie sanft. Es dauerte gar nicht lang, da fielen ihre kleinen Lider zu und ich blieb noch ein Weilchen bei ihnen im Dämmerlicht der kleinen Touch-Lampen neben ihnen sitzen. Jake würde sicher bald kommen.

Dann hörte ich unten plötzlich lautes Geschrei und ein ungutes Gefühl überkam mich. Meine Kinder schreckten ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf. Mariella und Anthony sahen nur verschreckt aus, William begann zu wimmern. Ich strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Alles in Ordnung, Schatz.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Ich hatte Angst, sie allein zu lassen, doch die Ungewissheit darüber, was da unten vor sich ging, war schlimmer als die Angst.

„Mama ist gleich wieder da, schön ruhig hier bleiben. Niemand tut euch etwas."

Ich glaubte meinen eigenen Worten nicht, als ich die Tür schloss. Konnte es sein, dass die Volturi in unser Haus eingefallen waren?  
Die aufgeregten Stimmen kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Schon als ich die Treppe hinunter eilte, vernahm ich auch Emmetts tiefes Sopran. Ich konnte aber auch Wehklagen hören – und Schmerzensschreie.

Im Wohnzimmer standen dann alle um das Sofa herum. Edward und Jasper versuchten, Emmett zu beruhigen und hatten ihre Hände an seinem Körper. Meine Mutter umarmte die besorgt schauende Esme. Ihr Blick war auf das schneeweiße Sofa gerichtet, auf dem Alice saß und neben dem Carlisle stand. Als ich näher trat und zwischen den drumherum stehenden Körpern auf das Sofa blicken konnte, sah ich, was den Tumult ausgelöst hatte. Wenn ich etwas gegessen hätte, dann wäre es mir spätestens jetzt wieder hochgekommen. Allerdings nicht vor Ekel, sondern vor Entsetzen. Tränen schossen in meine schokoladenbraunen Augen und ich hielt mir entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, um meinen Schrei zu ersticken.

Rosalie lag auf dem Sofa, offensichtlich mehr oder weniger bewusstlos. Ihre Beine waren grotesk verdreht. Ihr rechter Arm hing schlaff vom Sofa herab. Ihr Linker fehlte. Ihre Kleider waren komplett zerfetzt und dreckig. Jetzt erst sah ich, dass Alice Rose' abgerissenen Arm hielt, während sie auf dem Sofa saß. Carlisle untersuchte meine Tante, die benommen irgendwas vor sich hin stammelte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zusammenflicken.

Jetzt erst spürte ich, wie meine Mutter mich streichelte, zu sich zog und ich mein tränennasses Gesicht in ihrer Brust vergraben konnte.  
Immer wieder hörte ich, wie Emmett Großvater anflehte, Rosalie zu helfen. Zwischendurch versuchte er, seine Rose zu beruhigen, die wiederum immer noch vor sich hin murmelte.

„Ich mach sie alle fertig!", schrie Emmett wütend. Niemand schien zu wissen, worauf er sich da genau bezog, wen oder was er meinte.

„Emmett, Emmett... Ganz ruhig...", sagte Jasper sanft. „Rosalie wird bald wieder wohlauf sein, Carlisle kümmert sich doch hervorragend um sie."

„Sie ist in den besten Händen", stimmte Alice ihm zu.

Doch Onkel Emmett interessierte das nicht im geringsten.

„Ich mach sie platt! Ich reiß sie in Stücke!", schrie er abermals.

„Emmett... Erzähl uns doch nochmal genauer, was passiert ist", hakte Alice dann nach.

Emmett schien es sehr schwer zu fallen, sich zu beruhigen, zornig sah er Alice an.

„Wir waren im Wald jagen...", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Irgendwann haben wir uns dann getrennt... Ich hab Schreie und Knurren gehört... ich bin zu ihr, so schnell ich konnte, aber als ich kam, war er schon weg und Rosalie lag zerstückelt im Wald! Ich werde ihn ebenso in Stücke reißen!"

„Emmett...", sagte Alice mit flehender Stimme und ging auf Emmett zu. „Wen?"

„Den Hund.", antwortete er knapp und zornig.

Ich drehte mich entsetzt um und meine Mutter legte ihren Arm um mich.

„Was?!", fragte Alice geschockt.

„Als ich sie fand...", antwortete Emmett, noch immer schwer atmend. „Stammelte sie immer wieder 'Wolf... Wolf...'"

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und knurrte. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und in mir stieg eine schier endlose Panik hoch, die mir fast den Atem raubte. Ich riss mich von meiner Mutter los und raste auf ihn zu. Ich krallte meine Hände in seinen weißen Pulli, sah zu ihm hinauf und schrie ihn an.

„Nein, Emmett! Du liegst falsch! Er ist es ganz sicher nicht gewesen!"  
Emmett funkelte mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Er hat sie noch nie leiden können. Jetzt hat er seine Chance genutzt und ist auf sie losgegangen!"

„NEIN!", schrie ich ihn an.

Und dann redeten plötzlich alle wild durcheinander. Ich wusste nicht, was sie genau sagten, ich sah nur flehend zu Emmett hinauf. Irgendwo in dem Stimmgewirr vernahm ich meine Mutter, die mich bat von Emmett wegzugehen.  
Und dann... obwohl der Geräuschpegel im Raum nun immens hoch war, waren es leise Worte, die uns alle zum verstummen und erstarren brachten.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Jake war durch die Verandatür reingekommen. Er trug nur eine Hose und wirkte ebenfalls ziemlich außer Atem.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Ich wandte meinen Blick von Jake ab und krallte mich noch mehr an Emmett fest. Mein Griff war für ihn jedoch vollkommen wirkungslos. Purer Zorn war alles, was von meinem Onkel noch übrig war. Hasserfüllt stieß er mich grob von sich, so dass ich rücklings auf die kalten weißen Fliesen flog. Einige von ihnen zersplitterten sogar leicht, als ich auf ihnen landete.

Jake sah mir nach und wollte gerade zu mir, da wurde er von Emmett quasi überrollt. Mit voller Wucht packte mein Onkel Jacob, der sich überhaupt nicht verteidigte, weil er darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen war und eigentlich nur zu mir wollte und stieß ihn mit einem lauten Schrei quer durchs Wohnzimmer. Als Jake am Boden lag und sich gerade wieder aufrappeln wollte, spürte ich die Hände meiner Mutter wieder an meinen Schultern, doch ich beachtete sie nicht weiter. Geschockt sah ich mit an, wie Emmett Jake grob packte. Er würgte ihn, woraufhin dieser versuchte sich zu befreien. Schließlich ließ er ihn wieder los und stieß ihn dann von sich. Emmetts Wurf war so kräftig, dass Jake geradewegs durch das geschlossene Fenster flog, das hölzerne Geländer der Veranda umriss und dann draußen auf der Wiese vor dem Haus landete.

Ich stand auf und sah, wie er wieder versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Er wirkte ziemlich benommen. Seine Hose war kaputt, seine Brust war übersät mit blutigen Wunden und an seiner Schläfe lief rotes Blut herab. Ich wollte zu ihm, doch meine Mutter hielt mich weiter fest. Emmett hingegen wurde nun von Carlisle und Jasper festgehalten.  
Und dann traf Jakes trauriger Blick meinen. Ich spürte eine unglaubliche Sehnsucht und Trauer. Dieser Tag hätte so schön sein können wie der Vorherige, doch alles was vorher war, schien nun ebenso zersplittert zu sein, wie das Wohnzimmerfenster.

Jake rührte sich nicht. Er stand schlaff da und sah mich an. Und ich sah zurück. Erst Edwards Ruf schreckte mich auf.

„Jacob lauf!", befahl Edward. Jake rührte sich noch immer nicht. Mein Vater sah noch einmal zu Emmett hinüber, der versuchte, sich von Jasper und Großvater loszureißen, dann sah er wieder Jacob an.

„Nun mach schon! LAUF!

"Jetzt erst, verwandelte Jake sich ruckartig in den großen rostroten Werwolf und rannte schnurstracks in den naheliegenden Wald.  
Selbst als er zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen verschwunden war, versuchte Emmett noch hasserfüllt, ihm zu folgen und ihn zu zerfetzen. Jasper und Carlisle hatten alle Mühe, ihn festzuhalten.

„Emmett... beruhige dich!", befahl Großvater. „Er ist fort und jetzt ist es erst mal wichtiger, Rosalie zu helfen!"

Emmett wurde langsam etwas ruhiger. Als er sich nicht mehr bewegte, sondern nur noch zornig aus dem zerborstenen Fenster starrte und knurrte, ließ Carlisle ihn los. Jasper hielt ihn jedoch weiter fest.

„Renesmee", sagte meine Mutter dann ruhig. „Lass uns nach oben gehen."

„Nein!", fuhr ich sie schwer atmend an. Ich riss mich von ihr los und ging wieder zu Emmett.

Er bebte immer noch leicht und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ich stellte mich vor ihn. Er senkte den Blick und sah nun nicht mehr länger in die finstere Nacht, sondern auf mich herab.

„Er war es nicht.", sagte ich noch einmal eindringlich. Das Knurren, dass von ihm ausging wurde mit einem Mal lauter und er machte eine leichte Bewegung in meine Richtung, woraufhin Jasper wieder fester zu packte. Plötzlich stand auch mein Vater neben Emmett und umklammerte ihn ebenfalls. Hinter mir spürte ich wieder meine Mutter, die einen Arm um mich legte. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

„Renesmee, geh nach oben und kümmere dich um deine Kinder.", sagte mein Vater zu mir.

„Er war es nicht!", wiederholte ich wieder.

„Renesmee!", schrie mein Vater fast und hielt Emmett noch fester.

„Du weißt, dass er es nicht war!", fuhr ich meinen Vater an. Natürlich musste er es wissen. Wenn er Rosalie angefallen hätte, hätte er bei seiner Rückkehr niemals seine Gedanken verbergen können.

„Renesmee.. Komm.", hauchte meine Mutter sanft und schob mich weg. Widerwillig ging ich mit ihr nach oben.

Als ich die Tür zum Kinderzimmer aufmachte, war es dort ganz ruhig. Wie ein Zombie lief ich an den Bettchen vorbei in Richtung Fenster.

„Ich hole dir was zu trinken, Schatz.", vernahm ich die Stimme meiner Mutter, wie aus weiter Ferne. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern lief einfach weiter.

Im Licht des Mondes sah ich wie die Bäume sich sanft im Wind wogen. Irgendwo dort war Jake jetzt, allein, verletzt. Ohne eine Ahnung, was er verbrochen hatte und mit der Angst, seine Familie vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen.

Ich strich mir ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Und dann blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Ich sah gerade noch, wie etwas sehr kleines braunes über die große Wiese huschte und dann im Wald verschwand.  
Mit rasendem Herzen drehte ich mich um und rannte zu den Bettchen. Anthony und Mariella sahen mich erschrocken an, aber als ich Wills Bettdecke hob, war darunter nur Stoff.

Mein Baby war fort.

Was auch immer Rosalie angefallen hatte, Jake war es nicht. Und wenn Jake es nicht war, bedeutete es, dass in diesen Minuten etwas Anderes durch den Wald lief. Etwas monströses, dass wie ein Wolf aussah und Vampire zerfetzte. Mein Sohn war in großer Gefahr und ich spürte förmlich, wie mir das Adrenalin durch den Körper schoss.

Ich hatte keine Zeit für Umwege, also öffnete ich einfach das Fenster. Ich kletterte aufs Dach und ließ mich von dort hinunterfallen, dann rannte ich so schnell mich meine Beine trugen über die Wiese und in den dunklen Wald hinein.

Dort angekommen starrte ich immer wieder auf den Boden und unter Sträucher.

„Will?!", rief ich dann laut. „William?!"

Immer wieder rief ich den Namen meines Sohnes. Hoffte, betete, dass er es hören und zu mir kommen würde. Doch er kam nicht und ich rannte weiter durch das Unterholz.

War er zornig geworden, weil man seinen Vater angegriffen und fortgejagt hatte? Hatte er gesehen, wie er auf vier Pfoten in den Wald gerannt war und wollte ihm folgen?

Ich machte mir schreckliche Vorwürfe. Wäre ich doch nur bei ihnen geblieben. Wäre ich doch schneller wieder hochgekommen...

„Will?!", rief ich erneut. William?! Komm zu Mama!"

Ich spürte, wie die Tränen hochkamen. Sie brachen aus mir hervor, wie die Panik, die Angst die ins Unermessliche stieg. Mein Rufen wurde immer weniger fordernd, irgendwann war es fast nur noch ein Flehen.

„William?! Bitte komm zurück... Bitte!"

Ich traute mich nicht länger, an einem Platz stehen zu bleiben. Was, wenn er einige Meter weiter vorn war und ich ihn verpasste, weil ich inne hielt? Andererseits hatte ich immer wieder Angst, vielleicht nicht richtig geschaut und was übersehen zu haben.

„William?"  
Meine Beine wurden langsam schwerer. Ich begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Was wenn ich ihn nicht fand? Was wenn ich ihn nie wieder sah?

Langsam sank ich dann auf die Knie. Ich grub meine Hände in das kalte Laub und spürte die gefrorene Erde darunter. Meine langen Haaren hingen links und rechts an meinem Gesicht herab und berührten fast den Waldboden. Und dann begann ich bitterlich zu weinen und zu zittern.

Und plötzlich glaubte ich, irgendwo ein leises Winseln gehört zu haben. Mit einem Mal war ich ganz ruhig, horchte, versuchte jedes einzelne Geräusch des Waldes aufzunehmen.

Zittrig stand ich auf, schwankte noch einen Moment und lief dann in die Richtung, von der ich glaubte, dass das Geräusch gekommen war.  
Da war der kleine rostrote Wolf mit den hellen Pfötchen. Er tapste durch das Laub und hatte die Rute aufgestellt. Die Öhrchen aufmerksam nach vorn gerichtet, schien er irgendwas entdeckt zu haben.

Mein Herz, dass eben noch einen freudigen Hüpfer gemacht hatte, schien sich jetzt einen Abgrund hinab zu stürzen. Ich schluckte schwer und stürmte dann auf mein Kind zu.

Aus dem großen Gebüsch vor ihm ragte eine weiße buschige Schwanzspitze. Eine, von der ich mir sicher war, sie nie gesehen zu haben.

„WILLIAM!", rief ich. „Das ist nicht dein Daddy!"

Ich schnappte mein Kind, woraufhin diesem ein kurzer Quicklaut entfuhr.  
Und dann sah ich es.

Die dünnen Zweige des Gebüschs flogen zu allen Seiten, sofern sie nicht vom Gewicht der Bestie zerquetscht und in den Boden gestampft wurden. Vor mir stand ein gigantischer schneeweißer Wolf. Seine Augen leuchteten bedrohlich im Mondlicht und als er das Maul aufriss und mich an knurrte, offenbarte er zwei Reihen riesiger gebleckter Fangzähne. Zwischen manchen von ihnen schienen noch Überreste vorangegangener Mahlzeiten zu hängen.

Ich stieß einen Schrei aus, als das Monster mich laut an knurrte und machte einen Satz zurück.

Mein Sohn verwandelte sich mit einem Mal in meinen Armen zurück und begann lauthals zu weinen. Ich schloss ihn fester in meine Arme, legte meine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und drückte sein Gesicht gegen meine Brust, damit er das Ungetüm vor mir nicht sehen musste.  
Ich wusste nicht, was das vor mir war. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es nicht das war, für das ich es vielleicht im ersten Moment gehalten hatte. Es war nicht wie Jacob. Und genau das machte mir Angst. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Weglaufen? Das war meines Wissens nach stets die dümmste Reaktion.

Also zog ich es vor, dem Wolf nicht den Rücken zuzudrehen. Mit einem schweren Kloß im Hals machte ich einige Schritte zurück. Der Wolf knurrte noch immer und wenn ich ein paar Zentimeter weggerückt war, kam er langsam auf mich zu.

Ich begann nun etwas schneller rückwärts zu laufen. Das ich nicht sah, wohin ich ging, war dabei nicht unbedingt förderlich. Schon im nächsten Augenblick stolperte ich, vor Aufregung über eine dicke Baumwurzel und landete auf meinem Hinterteil.

Der Wolf schien nun noch aggressiver. Er riss sein Maul auf und bellte laut und tief. Ich drückte mein Kind noch mehr an mich, dann drehte ich mich auf den Bauch, so dass William unter mir lag, presste die Augen zusammen und machte mich auf alles gefasst. Wenn das Monster schon zupackte, dann sollte es wenigstens zuerst mich erwischen und nicht mein Kind.

Doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus – stattdessen vernahm ich plötzlich noch lauteres Geknurre hinter mir. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah hinter mich.

Schneeweiß war auf rostrot getroffen. Jacob war gekommen und hatte den Wolf attackiert. Jetzt wo sie so nah beieinander waren, konnte ich sehen, dass der weiße Wolf deutlich größer als Jacob war.  
Sie bissen sich, knurrten und bellten. Hielten sich mit den gewaltigen Tatzen fest und versuchten einander ins Genick zu beißen und den jeweils anderen zu Boden zu drängen.

Ich vernahm wieder das Wimmern meines Kindes im Arm und strich ihm über den Rücken, dann stand ich wacklig auf.

Hinter mir hatte der weiße Wolf gerade Jake gepackt. Mein Jacob stieß ein furchtbares Heulen aus, dass mir durch Mark und Bein ging.  
Eilig rannte ich einige Meter vom Geschehen weg. Ich legte mein Kind zwischen zwei große Steine, die sich unter einem Busch befanden. William sah mich mit rotem Gesicht und feuchten Augen an. Seine Unterlippe zitterte.

„Bleib hier. Mama kommt gleich wieder."

Ich wollte mein Kind nicht schon wieder allein lassen, hatte den Drang bei ihm zu bleiben, doch fortlaufen konnte ich nicht.  
Nicht, wenn Jacob in Gefahr war. Und so lief ich wieder zurück. Als ich in etwa vier Metern Abstand zu den Beiden stand, konnte ich deutlich die blutenden Bisswunden sehen. Teilweise waren ganze Fetzen Fell und Fleisch herausgerissen worden und Beide waren blutbefleckt, wobei ich den Eindruck hatte, dass es Jake schlechter ging.

Offenbar war der Weiße stärker als er. Na ja... Er war ja auch größer.  
Ich wollte zu ihm und ihm helfen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Hilfe holen vielleicht? Hatte ich dazu genug Zeit?

Und dann packte der Weiße Jake erneut im Genick. Er schüttelte den Kopf hin und her, als wenn er ein Reh reißen würde und Jake jaulte.

„JAKE!", rief ich entsetzt.

Dann schleuderte der Große ihn weg. Jake rutschte etwas über den Boden und blieb dann knapp zwei Meter von mir entfernt reglos liegen.

„JACOB!", rief ich noch lauter.

Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr. Ohne viel nachzudenken, rannte ich auf ihn zu und warf mich auf Jake. Ich spürte das warme Blut an meiner Haut. Spürte wie sein Körper geschwächt zitterte, spürte seinen schweren Atem. Ich wusste, dass ich keinen Schutz bieten würde. Das ich kein Hindernis für die Bestie war und trotzdem tat ich es.

Sitzend drehte ich mich um, so dass ich nun mit dem Rücken gegen Jakes Körper lehnte. Ich streckte die Arme aus um so viel wie möglich von ihm abzudecken und funkelte den großen weißen Wolf finster an. Tränen liefen meine Wange hinab, doch ich ignorierte sie und fing nun selbst an, zu knurren.

„VERSCHWINDE!", fuhr ich das Vieh an.

Und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung hielt es plötzlich inne und starrte mich leise knurrend an.

„LASS IHN ZUFRIEDEN!", schrie ich nochmal.

Jetzt spürte ich, wie Jakes warmes Fell verschwand. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich zurückverwandelt, doch ich wagte es nicht, mich zu bewegen und verharrte in meiner Position.

„VERSCHWINDE!", wiederholte ich.

Der Wolf schien die Verwandlung ebenfalls mitbekommen zu haben und knurrte wieder etwas lauter, weil er wahrscheinlich seine Chance witterte, aber ich würde nicht weichen.

Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch.

Ich öffnete den Mund, ohne etwas zu sagen und merkte, wie mir, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, ein tiefes Knurren entfuhr.

Ich traute meinen eigenen Augen nicht, als der Wolf die Ohren wieder aufstellte und zurückwich. Er stellte das Knurren ein, winselte kurz und drehte sich dann um, ehe er davon rannte. Erschrocken starrte ich auf die Stelle wo er eben noch gestanden hatte.

War ich das etwa gewesen?

„NESSIE!"  
Ruckartig drehte ich mich um. Meine Familie war auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Esme hielt William im Arm. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn unterwegs unter dem Busch gefunden. Mein Vater kniete sich vor mich und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er sanft. „Es ist vorbei. Er ist fort."  
Ich verstand nicht, warum er mir das sagte. Als ob ich nicht selbst mitbekommen hatte, wie er verschwunden war. Doch dann bemerkte ich, dass ich noch immer leise knurrte und den Mund leicht offen hatte. Ich schluckte, versuchte mich zu sammeln. Einen Moment kniff ich die Augen zu und strich mir übers Gesicht, dann öffnete ich sie wieder und sah hinüber zu Jake, neben dem Großvater kniete...

Es war noch immer finster draußen, als wir nach diesem Vorfall wieder im Haus waren. Erneut saßen wir in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer. Jacob lag in einem Bett. Er war geschwächt, jedoch bei Bewusstsein. Großvater hatte mir versichert, dass er in wenigen Tagen wieder komplett gesund sein würde.

Rosalie saß auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe. Sie war wieder einigermaßen fit und hatte sich schnell erholt. Zufrieden, wieder im Besitz all ihrer Gliedmaßen zu sein, wippte sie mit Ani auf dem Schoß leicht mit dem Fuß.  
Emmett stand nun vor Jacobs Bett. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf das Bettgestell an Jakes Fußende. Ich hatte ihn selten so fertig gesehen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er leise und er sah auch wirklich so aus, als meinte er, was er sagte.

„Entschuldigun' angenom'...", hauchte Jake schwächlich und

versuchte zu lächeln.

„Gut...", sagte meine Mutter feststellend. „Wir wissen jetzt, dass es nicht Jacob war, der Rosalie angefallen hat. Aber was war es dann?"  
Sie sah meinen Vater antwortsuchend an. Der stand wiederum mit der verschränkten Armen da und hatte eine Hand nachdenklich an sein Kinn gelegt.

„Ich habe da so eine Vermutung..."


	26. Der weisse Wolf

**26 – Der weiße Wolf**

Als ich an diesem Morgen mit William auf dem Schoß aus dem Fenster sah, hatte ich – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl. Draußen sah man jetzt wieder Gras unter den inzwischen matschigen Überresten der Schneedecke. Der Winter musste dem Frühling weichen. Die Sonne ließ sich auch immer öfter blicken.

Trotzdem herrschte in unserem Anwesen eine eisige Stimmung...  
Der Klang von zerberstendem Glas schreckte mich auf. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um.

Hinter mir standen Anthony und Mariella und warfen

eingeschüchterte Blicke zu mir. Sie wussten immer genau, wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Aber ich brachte es nicht um mich, sie deswegen auszuschimpfen. Es war einfach eine Zumutung für drei kleine Kinder niemals, ins Freie zu dürfen. Zwei Monate war es jetzt her, seit Rosalie im Wald angefallen worden war. Seitdem waren die Kleinen nicht mehr alleine gewesen. Es war immer jemand da, niemals waren weniger als drei Personen hier. Ich selbst war auch nicht mehr jagen gewesen. Ich aß zusammen mit meinen Kindern am Tisch. Jake gab sich alle Mühe es uns gleich zu tun, aber er konnte kaum still sitzen und fühlte sich am wohlsten, wenn er in Wolfsgestalt ums Haus herum patrouillieren konnte. Und er war auch nicht mehr allein...

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Sonntag vor etwas weniger als zwei Monaten, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Die Tatsache, dass Alice dies nicht sehen konnte, hatte uns allein schon verunsichert. Als dann plötzlich Leah und Seth nervös auf der Türschwelle standen, waren wir alle überrascht gewesen – obwohl es eigentlich nichts unrealistisches war.

„Wir haben von dem großen Wolf erfahren", hatte Seth gesagt. „Wir müssen Sam regelmäßig Bericht darüber erstatten. Er konnte nicht mit uns kommen, weil er für seine Familie sorgen muss, aber er ist sich sicher, dass ihr allein klar kommt und das regelt."

„Hat Sam eine Idee wer oder was der weiße Wolf sein könnte?", hatte Jacob dann gefragt.

Seth hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. „Nein."

„Aha", antwortete daraufhin Emmett. „Und wenn ihr euch sicher seid, dass wir allein klar kommen, warum hängt ihr dann hier rum?"  
Daraufhin waren ihre Augen direkt zu mir gewandert. Was für eine Frage...

„Nessie..", hatte Seth dann vorsichtig angefangen. „Wir wissen, dass es dir nicht sonderlich gefällt, was passiert ist.."

„.. ist schon in Ordnung", unterbrach ich ihn rasch.

Ich hatte nur verdutzte Blicke geerntet, doch Leah und Seth hakten nicht weiter nach. Sie waren einfach nur froh, dass sie nun bei Will und Mariella sein konnten.

Und ich war auch froh darüber. Wenn sie nicht gerade wie jetzt durch den Wald liefen, waren sie in der Tat eine große Hilfe. Sie hatten immerzu ein Auge auf die Kleinen und halfen auch bei deren Versorgung mit. Sie spielten mit ihnen, gaben ihnen zu Essen und lasen ihnen vor dem Schlafen gehen Geschichten vor.

Das Einzige was mich bei der Sache nur noch störte, war die, dass sie sich wirklich fast nur auf „ihr" Kind konzentrierten. Seth sah immerzu nach Mariella und Leah bekam ihre Augen nicht von Will. Als ich das bemerkt hatte, hatte ich für mich selbst entschieden, mich umso mehr um Ani zu kümmern. Ich war mir sicher, dass er sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkommen musste, denn mit seinen Geschwistern wurde immerzu gespielt und er wurde teilweise sogar eiskalt ignoriert. Die Art und Weise, wie die geprägten Werwölfe auf die Kleinen fixiert waren, war wirklich über alle Maße abnormal. Ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern, ob es bei mir auch so war, oder ob es jetzt noch so ist.

Vielleicht sah ich aber auch nur Gespenster und es kam mir nur so vor, als ob sie meinen Jüngsten wie Luft behandelten. Inzwischen hatte ich mich auch mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden. Es war schon seltsam.. zuerst hatte ich mich darüber aufgeregt, dass sie sich geprägt hatten, jetzt war ich sauer, weil eines meiner Kinder keinen hatte, der sich auf es geprägt hatte...

Ich setzte den inzwischen fast sechs Monate alten Will in seinen Laufstall, wo er langsam immer zielstrebiger durch die Gegend trippelte und lief zu den anderen Beiden.

Das zerbrochene Etwas zwischen ihnen war mal das Trinkglas auf meinem Nachttisch gewesen.

„Geht bitte mal zur Seite, Mama muss das wegmachen", sagte ich zu ihnen und Mariella und Anthony liefen wortlos einige Schritte zurück, sahen mich aber immer noch traurig an.

Ich wollte gerade den Staubsauger anmachen, um die Splitter aufzusaugen, da entdeckte ich eine kleine Spur aus roten Blutflecken. Sie führte direkt zu Ani.

Wenn Mariella nicht die diamantene Haut eines Vampirs geerbt hätte, so wie ich sie von meinem Vater hatte, hätte sie vielleicht auch eine Blutspur hinterlassen. So war es aber nur Ani, der sich hätte schneiden können. Ich hätte auch einfach ein paar Minuten warten können, dann wäre die Wunde spurlos verschwunden gewesen, aber ich zog es vor, sie mir anzuschauen. Wenn sie zuwuchs und sich darin noch ein Splitter befand, würde das sicher Folgen haben.

„Hast du das Glas angefasst?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber nochmal nach, als ich mir den kleinen Schnitt ansah. Ich kniete mich vor ihn, so dass ich auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. Anthony und Mariella waren inzwischen körperlich so weit wie zwei Kindergartenkinder. Geistig waren sie aber schon deutlich weiter. Mein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab es nicht kaputt gemacht", versicherte er mir, mit seiner ruhigen sanften Stimme.

Ist schon in Ordnung, du hast es nicht kaputt gemacht, aber hast du es angefasst?"  
Er antwortete nicht, schien zu überlegen, ob er mit der Wahrheit herausrücken sollte oder nicht. Gerade in solchen Momenten, fiel mir auf, wie weit meine Kinder schon waren. Normalerweise sagten Kinder meistens frei heraus, was sie gerade dachten, insbesondere Anthony wog alles immer ziemlich genau ab. Ich musste unweigerlich an Grandpas Aussage denken, Ani sei „ein bisschen unheimlich".

„Wolltest du die Scherben aufsammeln?", fragte ich dann.

Jetzt nickte er. Ich lächelte ihn an, woraufhin sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zwar nicht wirklich veränderte, aber ich spürte, dass er sich etwas entspannte.

„In ein paar Minuten tut es nicht mehr weh", sagte ich dann. „Aber du musst trotzdem aufpassen."

Anthony nickte zustimmend. Carlisle hatte gesagt, es war wichtig Ani früh beizubringen, dass er mit seinen Heilungskräften nicht machen konnte, was er wollte und das Wunden auch für ihn Konsequenzen hatten und nichts Gutes bedeuteten. Kleine Schnitte und Schrammen verschwanden wieder. Doch wir wussten nicht, wie sein kleiner Körper auf Größeres reagierte – und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich das auch gar nicht wissen.  
Nicht auszudenken, wenn dieses weiße Monstrum eins meiner Kinder erwischt hätte...

„Ich habe da so eine Vermutung...", kamen mir Vaters Worte wieder in den Sinn.

Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, eine Hand ans Kinn gelegt und war gedankenverloren durch den Raum gelaufen.

„Seht nach draußen", fuhr er fort. „Ihr werdet feststellen, dass wir Vollmond haben."

„Du glaubst also, dass es ein echter Werwolf war?", hakte Emmett nach.

„Genau das."

„Die Volturi haben die Werwölfe schon vor hunderten von Jahren getötet. Der letzte lebende bekannte Werwolf wurde von James in Sibirien gejagt", sagte Carlisle.

„Genau", fügte Emmett hinzu. „Es hieß doch die seien ausgestorben!"

„Und die Menschen sagen von uns, dass wir Mumpitz sind.. trotzdem stehen wir hier."

Vaters Argument hatte die Durchschlagskraft eines Ambosses auf einer Hängematte.  
Einen langen Moment war es still. Niemand sagte etwas und niemand rührte sich, dann ergriff Emmett abermals das Wort.

„Also schön... wenn es keiner von Jacobs Leuten ist, dann können wir ihn ja einfach platt machen."

Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem mordlustigen Lächeln und seine dunklen Augen funkelten.

„So einfach geht das nicht", sagte mein Vater. „Wir müssen erst herausfinden wer es ist und was ihn zu uns geführt hat."

„Und in der Zwischenzeit macht das Vieh sich in aller Seelenruhe Kollegen?"

„Wir müssen einfach mehr auf der Hut sein", versuchte mein Vater seinen Plan zu erklären. „Wir müssen die Nachrichten hier und in der Umgebung besser verfolgen und wir müssen selbst offener sein. Spuren und Fährten suchen."

„Lustig...", röchelte Jake dann von hinten aus seinem Bett heraus.

„Wir haben die Menschen vor euch beschützt. Jetzt beschützt ihr die Menschen vor uns."

„Ja, irgendwie schon", grölte Onkel Emmett.

„Unsinn!", fuhr ich dann dazwischen. „Dieses... Tier... war nicht wie du. DAS war etwas vollkommen anderes."

Jacob lächelte müde. „Ist schon gut, Liebes."

Ich hatte ihn nur traurig angesehen. Fühlte er sich etwa schuldig? Für etwas, das er nicht getan hatte?

Und so verfolgten wir nun Vaters Plan. Alle kundschafteten abwechselnd fast 24 Stunden am Tag die Umgebung aus und sämtliche Radiosender, TV-Nachrichten und Zeitungen wurden von ihnen regelmäßig überwacht und kontrolliert.

Mir hatten sie verboten in irgendeiner Form zu helfen. Ich durfte nicht ohne mindestens drei Begleiter aus dem Haus. Aber ich nutzte diese Art von „Ausgang" kaum. Meine Kinder durften das Haus fast gar nicht verlassen und ich zog es vor bei ihnen zu bleiben, um ihnen die Zeit des Eingesperrt Seins angenehmer zu machen. Das da beim Spielen Gegenstände kaputt gingen war normal. Ich verstand auch, dass sie nicht heraus durften. Ich selbst hatte panische Angst vor dem Gedanken, ihnen könnte was passieren. Trotzdem, je länger wir hier drin waren, desto größer wurde in mir der Wunsch, wir hätten doch nach Emmetts Willen gehandelt. Das wir damit auch ein Menschenleben auslöschten, wurde von mir mehr und mehr verdrängt.

Meine Kinder wuchsen so schnell. Ihnen würden später die Erinnerungen an eine schöne Kindheit mit viel spielen im Freien fehlen...  
Und die Hochzeit war auch erst mal in den Hintergrund gerückt... Niemals vergaß ich den wunderschönen Ring an meinem Finger, doch weder redeten wir darüber, noch machten wir uns geistig an irgendwelche Vorbereitungen. Alle unsere Themen kreisten, in der ganzen Familie, nur noch um den geheimnisvollen weißen Wolf.

Wenn wir mal alle zusammen am Tisch saßen,wurden meistens Neuigkeiten darüber ausgetauscht, ob man irgendetwas neues von ihm wusste. Am Interessantesten war dabei natürlich die jeweilige Mondphase. Wir hatten noch immer keine Ahnung was der Wolf war. Beim zweiten Vollmond war er zumindest nicht aufgetaucht und wir konnten nicht wirklich sagen, ob die Spuren ,die man von ihm gefunden hatte, davor oder danach hinterlassen wurden.

Als wir nun also an diesem Abend am Tisch saßen, war ich, ob der Tatsache, dass es kaum ein anderes Thema gab, ziemlich überrascht, mit einem konfrontiert zu werden.

„Nessie?", fragte mein Vater über den langen Tisch hinweg. Er saß fast ganz hinten, während ich mit meinen Kindern und Jake, Seth und Leah vorne saß.

„Ja?", fragte ich und wand meinen Blick von Leah ab, die William fütterte.

„Was hältst du davon wieder in die Schule zu gehen?"

Mir klappte fast der Mund auf. „Was?"

Zuerst durfte ich kaum vor die Tür und jetzt sollte ich in die Schule?

„Letzte Nacht war Vollmond. Wir haben wieder frische Spuren entdeckt und sind uns nun ziemlich sicher, dass es tatsächlich ein echter Werwolf ist, kein Gestaltwandler."

„Bedeutet das, dass die Kleinen wieder raus dürfen?"

„Ja", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. „Unter Aufsicht.. nach wie vor... aber sie dürfen. Wir glauben nicht, dass er für den Rest des Monats eine Gefahr darstellt. Es ist nur schwer mehr über ihn zu erfahren, wenn er nur so kurz auftaucht.

In den Nachrichten kam auch nichts nennenswertes... jetzt wäre es interessant zu wissen, ob die Bürger an sich irgendwelche Gerüchte aufgeschnappt haben. Da wir aber hier draußen kaum Kontakt zu irgendwem haben, ist es schwer, davon was mit zu kriegen. Carlisle Patienten haben auch nichts erzählt. Vielleicht sind die jüngeren Bewohner ja redseliger."

„Dann könntest du doch einfach in die Schule gehen?", meinte ich.

„Schon", sagte er, abermals lächelnd. „Aber wir dachten, dir täte etwas frische Luft gut."

„Und das Auffrischen der Dinge, die du sowieso schon weist", fügte Jake grinsend hinzu.

Ich streckte ihm spielerisch die Zunge raus. Die Neuigkeiten ließen offenbar auch ihn entspannen.

Ich warf einen Blick zu Anthony, der in seinem Essen herumstocherte.

„Wer passt dann auf die Kinder auf?" Nun bekam ich von allen Seiten typische „Blöde Frage"-Blicke zugeworfen und grinste verlegen. „Schon gut..."

„Also?", hakte mein Vater nach.

„Okay.. ist meine „Krankheit" denn schon überstanden?"

„Ja, ist sie", sagte Carlisle freundlich.

„Kommst du dann auch wieder mit auf die Schule?", sagte ich zu meinem Vater gewandt.

„Natürlich... ich muss in der Schule noch meinen Abschluss machen."

„Sehr witzig", antwortete ich.

So war es dann also beschlossene Sache. Ich würde wieder mit meinem „Bruder" die Schulbank drücken. Schon in zwei Wochen würde es soweit sein, dann nämlich wären gerade die Ferien vorbei und der Einstieg war etwas leichter.

Ich hatte nur noch eine kleine Entscheidung zu treffen. Entweder ich ertrug das ganze Kennenlern-Prozedere nochmal in einer neuen Klasse und wiederholte die verpassten 9 Monate oder ich legte eine Prüfung ab und ging zurück in meine alte Klasse.

Ich entschied mich für Letzteres. Selbst wenn ich in einer anderen Klasse wäre, würde ich meinen alten Klassenkameraden doch über den Weg laufen und sie würden ihre Fragen stellen, warum also nicht direkt. Wer war schon groß da, an dem ich mich störte? Hannah hatte die Angewohnheit gehabt sich meistens ihre Gedanken zu machen, gelegentlich zu lästern, aber ansonsten die Klappe zu halten und nicht permanent zu nerven und David war ja fort.

Die nächsten Tage machte ich mir aber keine Gedanken darüber. Den Prüfungsstoff lernte ich problemlos nebenbei und ansonsten kümmerte ich mich um meine Kleinen.

Am letzten Abend vor dem ersten Schultag, war ich noch mit Jake und den Kleinen auf der Wiese vor unserem Haus. Ausnahmsweise ohne Leah und Seth. Nur wir fünf.

Jake hielt mich im Arm, hatte seine Lippen an meine Schläfe gelegt und küsste mich, während er mir sanft über den Oberarm streichelte. Ich saß im Schneidersitz auf der inzwischen schneefreien Wiese und hatte William im Arm.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr.

Ich lächelte meinen Jacob an. „Ich dich auch", flüsterte ich und legte meine Hand an seine Wange. „So sehr..."

Er lächelte mich warm an und gab mir einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich werde es vermissen, dich den ganzen Tag um mich zu haben."

„Und ich werde dich vermissen... und unsere Drei."

Mein Blick wanderte über die Wiese, wo Mariella und Ani weiter hinten zusammen spielten.

„Ich werde schon gut auf sie acht geben", sagte Jake, als er meinen Blick sah.

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich.

„Sie wachsen nur so schnell. Ich will nicht hinterher das Gefühl haben, etwas verpasst zu haben."

„Warum gehst du dann dorthin?", fragte Jake. „Du bist intelligenter als alle Schüler dort zusammen, du brauchst das nicht."

Ich lachte etwas bitter. „Danke... aber es geht ja nicht darum sich Wissen anzueignen. Es ging doch immer mehr darum 'normal' zu wirken und ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen. Und jetzt geht es in erster Linie darum, Informationen zu beschaffen."

In Jakes Blick sah ich nun einen ganz leichten Anflug von Zorn.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Wolf war, aber er war definitiv", sagte er eindringlich. „Definitiv, KEIN Quileute."

„Es gibt vielleicht noch andere Stämme die sich verwandeln können", meinte ich.

„Das kann schon sein, aber was ich damit sagen wollte war, dass er nicht wie ich war."

Ich lächelte meinen Verlobten ganz leicht an. „Ich weiß."

Dann kehrte ein Moment der Stille ein, ehe ich wieder etwas sagte.

„Und trotzdem...", begann ich dann

.Jakes gesenkter Blick hob sich und er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich meine etwas menschliches in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben."

„Dieses 'Ding'", sagte Jake fast empört. „Hatte rote Augen."  
Jetzt war ich die, die ihn anstarrte und ihn etwas finster ansah. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Blick war für ihn fast so wirksam, als hätte ich ihn angebrüllt, denn er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Um Gotteswillen, nein, ich hab nichts gegen rote Augen!"  
Ich sah wieder hinunter zu Will und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf.

„Zumindest... n-nicht mehr.

Nessie?"

„Mhm..?", murmelte ich, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Du glaubst mir doch... oder?"

Jetzt sah ich ihn wieder an. „Natürlich"

Knapp 14 Tage später vernahm ich dann wieder das altbekannte Klingeln der Schulglocke.

Ich musste zugeben, ich hatte es NICHT vermisst. Trotzdem war es ein seltsames Gefühl durch die Gänge zu wandern. Meine Prüfung hatte ich vor einigen Tagen abgelegt und mit Bravour bestanden. Jetzt kam der für mich schwierigerer Part: ich musste mich meiner alten Klasse stellen.  
Ich hatte mir den Moment, in dem ich durch die Tür kam und den, an dem ich erklären musste, wo ich die letzten neun Monate ab geblieben war, schon so oft im Geiste ausgemalt. War zig Eventualitäten durchgegangen. Trotzdem fürchtete ich mich, als ich den Türknauf berührte. Ich hatte jedoch keine Wahl... und je eher ich es tat, desto eher war es hinter mir.

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat dann langsam ein.

In der Klasse war der Lärmpegel noch sehr hoch, weil der Lehrer wohl noch nicht da war und so kam es dann auch, dass mich im ersten Moment niemand wahrnahm. Ich sah mich um und erblickte einige bekannte Gesichter. Alles Menschen deren Namen ich kannte, von denen ich aber ansonsten kaum mehr wusste, als ihren Beliebtheitsgrad in der Klasse oder die Häufigkeit ihrer Meldungen im Unterricht.  
Nur von Zweien hatte ich mehr gewusst. Und eine davon, rief nun meinen Namen.

„Ren!", vernahm ich direkt Hannahs Stimme. Wie damals, saß sie auch heute, in der hinteren Reihe und nun da sie gerufen hatte, hatten auch andere mich bemerkt und sahen mich mehr oder weniger verwundert an. Ich lächelte leicht, dann ging ich nach hinten zu Hannah und setzte mich neben sie.

„Da bist du ja wieder!", sagte sie ganz aufgeregt. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen. Geht's dir denn nun wieder gut genug?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, gut genug um die Schulbank zu drücken."

„Das ist großartig!", antwortete Hannah freudig.

Die kommende Schulstunde verlief dann weniger schlimm als ich befürchtet hatte.  
Der neue Klassenlehrer hatte mich kurz vorgestellt und knapp erklärt, warum ich gefehlt hatte und wie es nun dazu kam, dass ich wieder da war. Weder musste ich mich selbst vorstellen – was ich auch gut fand – noch wurde ich mit Fragen durchlöchert.

Sie akzeptierten einfach, dass ich 'krank' gewesen war und ließen es gut sein und ich war ihnen für ihre nicht vorhandene Neugier sehr dankbar.  
Lediglich Hannah konnte es nicht lassen mich während des Unterrichts mit Neuigkeiten zu bombardieren. Hauptsächlich erzählte sie irgendwas von Jungs mit denen dieses oder jenes nicht geklappt hatte. Ich hörte nur auf einem Ohr zu.

Auch als wir in die Mensa gingen, quatschte sie noch immer.

„... und dann hab ich ihm gesagt, er sei ein Idiot und solle doch lieber eine Jukebox heiraten!", ließ sich Hannah bei mir aus. „Ich meine, wie kann man einem Mädchen bitte einen Korb geben, weil es eine 'Band' nicht kennt? Man kann doch Dinge kennenlernen! Also wirklich! Ich finde das..."  
Und dann verschwand sie vollkommen aus meiner Wahrnehmung. Ich hörte nichts mehr von dem was sie sagte und ich sah sie auch nicht mehr. Ich sah auch Niemanden mehr sonst. Selbst die Wände und Stühle verschwanden. Ich sah nur noch nach vorn und erblickte ein mir bekanntes Gesicht, dass mich leicht lächelnd anblickte. Es war ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Viele Andere wären dahin geschmolzen. Die durchdringenden blauen Augen, dass helle blonde Haar. David.

„Warum... hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er auch wieder hier ist", sagte ich tonlos zu ihr.

„Und dann hab ich – wie?"

Hannah hielt mitten in ihrer Entrüstung inne.

„Ach so... das wollte ich dir noch sagen."

Noch ehe sie irgendwie eine Erklärung vom Stapel lassen konnte, war David bei uns angelangt. Er überragte uns noch immer.

„Hallo schöne Frau."

Ich konnte einen Moment nichts sagen, dann brachte ich ein tonloses

„Hallo" heraus. Nicht aus Unhöflichkeit, sondern viel eher aus Überraschung.

„Das muss eine göttliche Fügung sein oder so was", meinte er dann.

„Wie?", fragte ich.

„Na ja... heute ist mein erster Schultag seit neun Monaten. Kommt dir das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?"

Ich nickte kaum merklich, sagte jedoch nichts. Er lächelte noch immer.

„I-ich.. ich dachte du hättest die Schule gewechselt."

Er schüttelte bitterlich lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Zumindest nicht diese.. 'Art' von Schule. Lange Geschichte."

„... die du mir... nicht erzählen willst?"

„Oh doch", antwortete er. „Unter vier Augen, bei einem Teller Pasta... gern."

Jetzt war ich die, die lächelte. „Dann muss ich mit der Wissenslücke leben."

„Dachte ich mir schon", sagte er und fixierte mich immer noch.  
Ich musterte ihn noch kurz, dann drehte ich mich um und Hannah dackelte mir hinterher.

Erst ein paar Gänge weiter, sprach ich wieder mit ihr.

„Weißt du irgendwas?"

„Wie? Was?"

Ich lief so zügig, dass ich mich erst etwas abbremste, als ich merkte, wie Hannah außer Atem kam.

„Nein, er redet nicht mehr sonderlich viel mit mir. Er ist auch so einer von denen, die mich zur Weißglut treiben..."

Jetzt erst fiel mir ein, warum ich eigentlich hier war.

„Sag mal Hannah... gibt es – abgesehen von den Kerlen – eigentlich noch irgendwas anderes interessantes?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht.. irgendwas... vielleicht was, was sich die Leute in der Stadt erzählen?"

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nichts."

Okay.. wenn sie es nicht wusste, wer sonst? Wenn es irgendwo was zu Tratschen gab, war sie immer direkt vorn dabei.

Jetzt nachdem ich Dave wieder gesehen hatte, war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob sich der Aufwand lohnte. Ich konnte dem Ganzen nichts Gutes mehr abgewinnen. Ich verpasste die Kindheit meiner Kleinen, ich verpasste die Zeit mit Jake, unsere Hochzeit verschob sich nach hinten, ich musste Dave wieder jeden Tag sehen und ertragen, wie er mich mit Blicken taxierte und Informationen würde ich wahrscheinlich ohnehin keine bekommen.

All diese Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf, während ich am Steuer saß und über die Landstraße zurück zu unserem Anwesen preschte. Jake hatte ich angerufen und gesagt er bräuchte mich nicht abholen, weil ich nicht wusste, wann ich Schulschluss hatte. Ich war zu sehr in Rage, als dass ich ihm direkt unter die Augen treten könnte.  
Knapp eine Stunde nach meiner normalen Zeit ,fuhr ich in die Einfahrt. Ich hatte mir gerade Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich Jacob und den Anderen sagen sollte, warum ich so miese Laune hatte, aber dann... dann rannte mir Mariella in die Arme, noch ehe ich über die Türschwelle getreten war und alles fiel von mir ab, als sei es nie dagewesen.

„Mommy!", rief sie freudig und knuddelte sich an mich.

„Hey meine Kleine", sagte ich sanft. „Hast du die Mama vermisst?"  
Mariella nickte und streichelte mir durch mein langes Haar.

„Ich hab euch auch vermisst", antwortete ich. „Ganz doll."  
Mariella lächelte mich an. Man musste sie einfach lieb haben. Genau wie ihre beiden Brüder.

Mein „Gute-Laune-Schub" hielt noch bis zum Abendessen an. Erst als mein Vater auf das Thema „Erster Schultag" zu sprechen kam, kam alles wieder hoch.

„Ich... ich glaub ich geh da nicht mehr hin", sagte ich etwas beklemmt und erntete einen Haufen überraschter Blicke.

„Warum denn?", wollte meine Mutter wissen.

„Ich hab ein paar Leute gefragt und niemand weiß irgendwas. Ich denke nicht, dass da noch was kommt... außerdem... außerdem fühle ich mich da nicht so wohl."

„Kamen unangenehme Fragen?", hakte Großvater nach.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht.

„Was ist es denn dann?", fragte Alice nun.

„Ich... ach... ich kommt mit den Leuten da nicht so klar."

Die Antwort war mehr als schwammig, aber sie hakten nicht mehr weiter nach. Lediglich Jake schaute mich skeptisch an, dann widmete er sich wieder Wills Babybrei.

„Nun... ich denke wir können dich nicht dazu zwingen...", sagte Carlisle dann.

„Es tut mir Leid...", sagte ich dann bedrückt. „Ich dachte eigentlich auch, dass es eine gute Idee ist, aber... jetzt noch nicht... irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, ich verpasse etwas, wenn ich das jetzt mache. Ich kann ja wieder gehen, wenn die Drei älter sind."

Carlisle und Esme lächelten verständnisvoll. Nahezu alle Anderen taten es den Beiden gleich.

„Ich denke, besonders lange wirst du da nicht warten müssen", mutmaßte Jasper.

Und er sollte Recht behalten...

In die Schule ging ich anschließend nicht mehr. Ich wusste nicht, was Carlisle wieder erzählt hatte, aber ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass er gut darin war, seine Lügen glaubhaft rüber zu dachte auch nicht mehr darüber nach, ich war einfach nur froh, wieder bei meinen Kleinen zu sein. Der eine Tag, ohne sie, hatte mir praktisch schon gereicht. Sie wuchsen so schnell, dass jede Sekunde eine verlorene Sekunde für mich war, wenn ich sie nicht mit ihnen verbrachte.

Hannah rief noch einige Male an und fragte nach wie es mir ging, wann ich wieder kam und ob sie mich über Hausaufgaben und dergleichen informieren sollte, aber ich winkte freundlich ab. Danach meldete sich niemand mehr. Zu meiner Erleichterung auch David nicht.  
Knapp drei Wochen später hatte Will einen kleinen Wachstumsschub bekommen. Er plapperte jetzt die ersten Worte und begann sicherer zu laufen. Seine beiden Geschwister waren ebenfalls schon wieder gewachsen. Anthony war nun größer als Mariella. Geistig waren sie jedoch gleichauf. Und während Ani sich auch mit Menschennahrung zufrieden gab, verschmähte seine ältere Schwester sie noch immer.  
Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag. Jake war unterwegs. Ich nahm an, dass er wieder häufiger fort sein würde. Er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, unsere Eheringe genauso wie den Verlobungsring mit eigenem Geld zu kaufen und ging dementsprechend regelmäßig jobben.

Und ich lag allein auf unserem Bett und las ein Buch, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und mein Töchterchen im Türrahmen stand.

„Mariella?", fragte ich. „Was ist los?"

„Mommy, ich hab Hunger", kam es flehend zurück. Sie hatte einen zuckersüßen Blick aufgesetzt und es fiel mir schwer dem zu widerstehen.

„Aber du hast deine heutige Blutkonserve schon gekriegt, mein Schatz."

„Trotzdem Hunger", sagte sie etwas schmollend.

„Ähm..", murmelte ich nun und überlegte einen Moment, dann nahm ich ihre Hand.

„Sag mal meine Kleine, wie wäre es, wenn du und Mama nun raus in den Wald gehen und zur Abwechslung mal ein Tierchen jagen?"  
Mariella sah mich etwas perplex an. Ein Tier jagen? Bisher hatte sie immer nur Spenderblut bekommen. Eingeschenkt in Tassen und Becher. Ein Tier zu jagen, zu töten und auszusaugen, war für sie noch etwas sehr neues.

„Na?", hakte ich nach.

Mariella schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf.

„Aber das macht Spaß und es schmeckt gut. Mama macht auch mit."  
„Mommy macht auch mit?", wiederholte sie.

Ich nickte sie freundlich an.

„Darf ich auch?"

Die dritte Stimme aus dem Flur ließ mich kurz hochschrecken. Ani stand plötzlich knapp einen Meter links von uns und ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie er dort hingekommen war. Ich versuchte mich zu sammeln und mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er mich erschreckt hatte. Mariella hingegen schien absolut nicht verwundert zu sein. Wusste sie etwas, was ich nicht wusste?

„Ja, natürlich darfst du auch mitkommen."

Bisher hatte er sich mit normaler menschlicher Nahrung immer begnügt, aber in ihm schlummerte genauso ein Vampir wie in Mariella oder mir und deswegen hielt ich es für gut, sein Interesse an Tierblut zu fördern. Früher oder später, würde er sicher mehr wollen, als Menschennahrung und da war Tierblut die beste Alternative.

Ich spazierte also mit meinen beiden Kindern in den Wald. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis wir tiefer im Wald waren, denn meine Tochter ließ sich gern von Blumen und kleinen Tieren ablenken. Letztlich waren wir dann aber an einem Ort, der für mich tief genug im Wald erschien. Es war helllichter Tag und ich hatte keine Lust Wanderern zu begegnen.

Ich konnte mich gar nicht so wirklich daran erinnern, wie man mir das Jagen beigebracht hatte. Ich hoffte einfach auf die einfachste Lernart: Zuschauen und Lernen und anschließendes 'Learning by doing'.

„So.. also...", begann ich dann mit meiner Jagdlernstunde. „Mommy wird jetzt ein Tier aufspüren und anschließend wird sie es fangen. Ihr braucht aber keine Angst zu haben. Tiere jagen ist für uns okay. Wir beschützen damit die Menschen."

Das war zwar so nicht direkt korrekt, aber auch nicht falsch und ich war der Meinung, meine Erklärungen seien in sich schlüssig.  
Mariella und Anthony sahen mir aufmerksam zu und sogen die Informationen wie ein Schwamm auf. Auch als ich los spurtete um das vorher gewitterte Häschen zu fangen, beobachteten sie mich noch. Es war nur eine sehr schnelle kurze Jagd, damit sie mir nicht durch das Unterholz folgen mussten. Als ich dann das tote Tier vor mir liegen hatte, sahen sie mich noch immer stumm an. Ich lächelte sie an und bot ihnen mit einer Geste den Hasen an.

Mariella kam näher und legte ihre kleinen Hände an den Pelz und im nächsten Moment sog sie bereits das Blut aus dem toten Körper. Ich sah ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen dabei zu. Ich hätte es gern gehabt, dass sie nur Menschennahrung zu sich nahm, so wie es William tat, aber ich wusste, dass dies angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich ein Halbvampir war, nicht ungewöhnlich war und wir würden sicher gut mit ihrem Durst zurechtkommen. Die Bedenken der Volturi waren nicht mehr von Belang, denn ich wusste, dass meine Tochter genauso harmlos und lernfähig war wie ich. Von Will brauchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Lediglich unser Jüngster gab uns noch einige Rätsel auf, aber ich vertraute darauf, dass alle Geheimnisse ans Licht kommen würden, wenn er älter war.

In Windeseile hatte Mariella fertig gespeist und sah mich zufrieden an. Sie hatte nicht mal gekleckert. Ein Naturtalent. Genau wie ich damals.  
Ani hatte sie genau beobachtet, doch dann drehte er seinen Kopf plötzlich in eine bestimmte Richtung und ich wusste auch warum, denn dort war eben erneut ein Tier vorbeigehuscht.

Ich hatte Angst ihn jagen zu lassen, denn bisher hatte er nur Menschennahrung gehabt. Wenn er jetzt auf den Geschmack kam, würde er vielleicht nicht mehr aufhören wollen. Andererseits hatte ich kein Recht es ihm zu verweigern, während ich es seiner Schwester gewährte.

„Schnapp es dir ruhig, Anthony", spornte ich ihn an.  
Und ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da war er schon verschwunden. Selbst für mein übernatürliches Auge, war er sehr schnell, besonders wenn man sein Alter und seine Größe miteinbezog. Ich gab mir jedoch alle Mühe ihm zu folgen und dabei Mariella nicht zu verlieren.  
Einige Sekunden hetzten wir so durchs Unterholz. Das Kaninchen rannte um sein Leben, Ani um seine Nahrung und ich rannte einfach nur meinem Kind hinterher.

Er hatte das Tier gerade gepackt und ich wollte ihn beglückwünschen, als plötzlich irgendwas an mir vorbei huschte und mich von den Füßen riss. Ich knallte ins Laub und starrte einen Moment auf die Baumkronen über mir, die langsam wieder Blätter bekamen und bald nicht mehr so viel Sonnenlicht durchscheinen lassen würden.

Als ich mich wieder aufstützte, wagte ich es kaum, mich zu bewegen, so geschockt war ich. Wenige Meter vor mir stand jemand, mit dem ich absolut nicht gerechnet hatte.

Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde ihn nicht mehr sehen müssen, aber vor der Schule fernbleiben, schien keine Lösung dafür gewesen zu sein. Was mich aber noch mehr verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass ich ihn nicht gerochen hatte. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt und er hatte es zudem geschafft mich umzuwerfen. Doch all das war für mich nichtig, als ich sah, dass er mein Kind festhielt.

„David", flüsterte ich geschockt.

Er nickte mit einem Grinsen, dass ich in diesem Augenblick nicht anders als hinterhältig und gemein deuten konnte.

„Lass ihn los", zischte ich, während ich mich erhob.  
Anthony bewegte sich gar nicht, er war wie erstarrt in Davids Griff.

„LASS IHN LOS!", fuhr ich ihn dann an.

„Na na..", mahnte Dave und festigte seinen Griff nur noch mehr. „Jetzt fahren wir einen Gang zurück und sind.. _leiser_...", er betonte das Wort, „andernfalls ist der Kleine bald nicht mehr so fit wie jetzt."  
Ich stand einfach nur da und fixierte David. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. „Was willst du?"

„Och.. nur ein bisschen Smalltalk betreiben."

„Smalltalk?", fragte ich skeptisch.

Er nickte abermals. Seine strahlend blauen Augen schienen jeden Zentimeter von mir genau zu studieren. Er erwartete wahrscheinlich, dass ich auf ihn zusprang, doch ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass meinem Kind dabei etwas passieren könnte. Dann vernahm ich plötzlich, dass noch jemand hier war. Davids Augen wanderten ebenfalls hinter mich, wo nun Mariella eingeschüchtert stand.

„Mommy?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Ich hob die Hände und deutete ihr an, nicht näher zu kommen.

„Bleib weg, Schatz. Geh nach Hause, bitte ja?"

Sie sah mich besorgt an, dann wanderten ihre Augen zu ihrem Bruder.

„Bitte geh nach Hause", wiederholte ich.

Sie rührte sich nicht und starrte Ani immer noch an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, blieb aber ansonsten sehr ruhig.

„Mariella... geh... nach Hause..."

Diesmal war mein Ton fordernder und sie machte einige Schritte zurück. Mariellas Augen wanderten von Anthony ausgehend nach oben. Sie musste sich unweigerlich fragen, wer dieser Mann war, der ihren Bruder so grob festhielt und ich spürte förmlich, wie die Wut auch in mir aufkeimte.

„Du kannst mit mir machen was du willst, David", sagte ich dann wieder an ihn gewandt. „Aber bitte... bitte lass den Kleinen los."

„Och", sagte er in gespielt mitleidigem Ton. „Wer ist denn der Zwerg, dass er dir so wichtig ist?"

Ich wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, da fuhr er fort,

„Ah.. ich weiß! Hat die Kleine dich nicht eben 'Mommy' genannt? Sie hat auch deine Augen. Und ich wette der Zwerg hier, ist ihr Bruder. Aber halt... du warst nur neun Monate weg... wie kann das sein?"

„I-ich...", setzte ich erneut an, doch wieder unterbrach er mich.

„Halt... du musst mir nichts erklären... ich WEISS es bereits."

Ich sah ihn nun einfach nur an, wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte und er schien sich von meiner Starre auch nicht beirren zu lassen. Im Gegenteil. Er ließ nun meinen Sohn los und ging auf mich zu. Ich sah sah ihn, nahm aber dafür kaum wahr, was meine Kinder taten. Im Augenwinkel bekam ich noch mit, wie Ani zu Mariella ging, dann verschwanden sie beide eilig zwischen den Sträuchern und eine Last fiel von mir ab. Mir war es egal, was nun passieren würde, Hauptsache meine Kinder würden nicht mit reingezogen werden.

„Noch nie zuvor...", begann Dave wie in Trance säuselnd. „Ist mir etwas so schönes begegnet, wie du." Er war nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor mir, hob eine Hand und strich damit über meine Wange. „Du bist.. perfekt. Und was anderes, als DIE perfekte Frau, wollte ich nie. Und ich wusste, es würde niemals eine geben, die besser wäre als du."  
Er strich mir durch mein langes Haar und am Hals entlang. „Aber du wolltest mich nicht. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, wollte mich jemand nicht. Das war bitter", sagte er gespielt weinerlich. „Aber noch bitterer war die Erkenntnis, WAS du mir vorgezogen hattest. Zu Anfang hielt ich ihn einfach nur für einen Bodybuilder.. einen Anabolikaschrank... aber dann bemerkte ich, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Er war unnatürlich. Genau wie du. Und ich wollte mehr darüber erfahren. Dann habe ich nach und nach in Erfahrung gebracht, dass ihr doch nicht so gleich wart. Er mochte unnatürlich gewesen sein, aber nicht auf die selbe Art und Weise wie du. Es lag also nicht daran, dass ich anders war als du. Ich war dir einfach nicht gut genug... du wolltest etwas unnatürliches...

Und als ich dann im letzten Sommer im Urlaub war, bei meiner Familie in Russland, kam mir das Schicksal zur Hilfe. In einem kleinen Dorf in Sibirien, erzählte man sich Legenden von Menschen, die zu Wölfen würden. Besonders in diesem Dorf, war dieser Wolf sehr aktiv. Und ich hoffte, dass er mir erklären konnte, was dein ominöser Freund war. Leider lernte ich den Menschen hinter dem Wolf – oder das, was davon übrig war – nie wirklich kennen. Ich lernte aber dafür das Gebiss des Wolfes kennen – und spürte den Schmerz.

Diesen Schmerz, der etwas Anderes aus mir machte, etwas Übernatürliches. Ich bin monatelang durch die Wildnis geirrt, weil ich vergessen hatte, wer ich war und was ich mal wollte. Aber nach und nach, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Und damit auch du.  
Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr länger nur der schwächliche Mensch. Jetzt bin ich dir ebenbürtig."

Während er sprach, wurde sein Ton immer sehnsüchtiger und wahnsinniger. Seine Augen funkelten und leuchteten vor Begeisterung. Ich hatte es ganz klar mit Jemandem zu tun, der den Verstand verloren hatte und zu meiner Besorgnis, war dieser Jemand nicht einfach nur ein Mensch, sondern ein waschechter Werwolf.

„Jetzt kannst du mich nicht mehr abweisen, weil ich ein Mensch bin, Ren", flüsterte er. Seine Nase berührte fast die Meine und ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen.

Im nächsten Augenblick legte er seine rechte Hand an meinen Hinterkopf und presste seine Lippen gegen meine, während seine Hand an meiner Hüfte lag und mich festhielt.

Der Kuss war feurig, leidenschaftlich, aber alles was in mir brannte, war der Ekel. Ich versuchte, mich zu wehren, ihn wegzuschieben. Normalerweise war das kein Problem, nicht aber, wenn man versuchte, einen Werwolf wegzuschieben. In dieser Situation wünschte ich mir die Stärke eines vollwertigen Vampirs, dann wäre ich ihm vielleicht zumindest ebenbürtig gewesen. So aber musste ich seine gierigen Küsse ertragen und hoffen, dass er irgendwann die Lust daran verlor. Also versuchte ich, dem Ganzen wenigstens im Geiste zu entkommen. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab zu meinen Kindern, die in diesem Moment hoffentlich aus dem Wald herausgefunden hatten. Es war mir in erster Linie nicht wichtig, dass sie Hilfe holten. Einzig, dass sie in Sicherheit waren, spielte eine Rolle. Wo mochte Jacob sein? Ob er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimme? Alice würde uns nicht sehen können, mein Vater war zu weit entfernt, um unsere Gedanken zu hören. Ich war allein. Allein im Wald. Zusammen mit einem nicht zurechnungsfähigen, fanatischen Verrückten. Als ich an ihn dachte, landete ich unweigerlich im Hier und Jetzt, spürte, wie er sich an mich drängte. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück und kam mit dem Rücken an einem Baumstamm zum Stehen. Da ich nicht weiter nach hinten konnte, presste ich mich mehr an die trockene Rinde und rutschte dann an ihr herab. Obwohl ich um meine Abneigung ihm gegenüber keinen Hehl machte, ließ er nicht von mir ab. Er schien es nicht mal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Als ich schließlich am Boden lag, zwang ich mich einen Moment dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und sah über mir das Abendrot, dass die hereinbrechende Nacht ankündigte.

David knöpfte inzwischen langsam mein Hemd auf. Er strich über meine Haut, begann erneut meinen Hals zu küssen. Jede einzelne Berührung war für mich wie ein kleines brennendes Eisen, so als ob er mich brandmarkte.

„Du bist so schön, Ren. Und du riechst so gut..."

Als er dies sagte, ließ er einen Moment von mir ab, nahm ein paar meiner Haare in seine Hand, ehe er daran roch. Ich sah ihn an, wusste aber selbst nicht, was für einen Ausdruck mein Gesicht wohl haben musste, so geschockt war ich, von dem was da gerade passierte.

„Die Anderen haben mir in der Nase gebrannt, aber du nicht. Das muss bedeuten, dass wir zusammen gehören."

Was hätte ich ihm entgegnen sollen? Dass ich kein vollwertiger Vampir war und deswegen nicht deren süßlichen Geruch hatte? Dass ich zu Jacob gehörte und unsere drei Kinder der lebende Beweis dafür waren? Würde er mir wehtun, wenn ich etwas erwiderte, was ihm nicht gefiel? Oder spielte das keine Rolle, weil er mir mit dem, was er da gerade tat, sowieso schon genug weh tat?

Um uns herum wurde es langsam dunkler. David schob eine Hand unter meinem Hinterkopf und hob ihn an, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Er lächelte einen Moment, dann küsste er mich plötzlich erneut. Ich kniff die Augen fester zusammen, doch er ließ wieder von mir ab. Als er mich am Arm nahm und auf die Beine zog, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah ihn verwundert an. Sein Blick schweifte zum Himmel, daraufhin sah er mich wieder an.

„Es wird Zeit.", sagte er entschlossen.

„Zeit? Für was?", fragte ich zittrig.

„Zeit, zu gehen.", antwortete er.

„Was? Wohin?"

Ich hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da hatte er schon mein Gesicht in seine Hände genommen. „Ab jetzt wird uns nichts mehr trennen, Ren.", sagte er in voller Überzeugung. „Ich hab schon alles vorbereitet. Keiner wird uns vermissen. Ich hab mich in der Schule abgemeldet und allen erzählt, dass ich nach Russland auswandern werde. Ich habe das Land so lieb gewonnen, schließlich bin ich dort so lange gewesen. Jetzt werden wir zusammen dahin gehen. Wir können eine Familie gründen. Fort von allem hier."

Meine Augen wurden mit jedem seiner Worte größer und mein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Ich HABE eine Familie.", entgegnete ich, doch er ignorierte meinen Satz, nahm mich am Handgelenk, zog mich hinter sich her. Ich versuchte, mich loszureißen, doch er ging einfach weiter und zerrte mich quer durchs Unterholz.

„David!", fuhr ich ihn an. „Lass mich gehen."

„Das wird so wundervoll sein, Ren."

Ich fragte mich, ob er schon immer so gewesen war oder ob ihn die Verwandlung erst so richtig krank gemacht hatte. Was ich bei unserem ersten Date noch als Schwärmerei abgetan hatte, war nun, ein Jahr später, zum Wahnsinn geworden.

Irgendwann sah ich in der Ferne eine Höhle, auf die er direkt zuzusteuern schien. Vor dem Eingang lagen ziemlich viele Knochenreste von getöteten Tieren, was das Ganze nicht unbedingt einladender machte. David ging direkt auf den Eingang zu. Hatte er hier drin etwa 'gelebt'? Wenn ja, dann musste es ein gutes Stück von unserem Anwesen fort sein oder es musste einen anderen Grund geben, weswegen meine Familie ihn nicht gefunden hatte. Vielleicht war hier aber auch nur in Wolfsgestalt gewesen. Ich konnte mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er in einer solchen Behausung als Mensch leben würde. Als er mit mir die Höhle betrat, roch es ziemlich stark nach Bär. Was er wohl mit dem 'Vorbesitzer' angestellt hatte? Desto tiefer wir in die Höhle gingen, desto mehr vernahm ich nun auch den sonderbaren Geruch, den ich als Werwolfs-Geruch vermutete. Es roch anders als Jacob und die anderen Wölfe.

Tief im Innern der Höhle ließ David mein Handgelenk los und drückte mich an den Schultern nach unten, so dass ich mich, gegen die Höhlenwand gelehnt, setzen musste.

Er kniete sich vor mich. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er heftiger atmete, aber ich nahm nicht an, dass das von unserem 'Spaziergang' war.

„Hör mir jetzt genau zu, Ren.", sagte er stockend. „Zu Fuß brauchen wir zu lange. Als Wolf bin ich viel schneller, so ist es einfach zu Reisen. Wenn wir heute Nacht los reisen", er stockte, schluckte kurz, „sind wir bald am Ozean. Dann kann uns nichts mehr aufhalten."  
Er strich mir mit seinen heißen Fingern über die Wange.

„Du d-darfst aber... keine Angst vor mir haben. I-ich tu dir nichts. Du wirst sehen."

„David...", begann ich dann ängstlich. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Wir sind natürliche Feinde. Außerdem kannst du dich nicht kontrollieren."

„Oh doch.", gab er zurück. „I-ich.. tu dir nichts. Versprochen."  
David nahm mein Gesicht wieder in seine Hände, beugte sich zu mir vor und küsste mich abermals gierig, bis er so stark zu zittern begann, dass er von mir ablassen musste.

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an, unfähig, mich zu bewegen.

Als er sich schreiend den Kopf hielt und auf die Knie sank, schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Er wand sich auf dem Boden, so als würde er Höllenqualen leiden, dann platzte der gigantische weiße Wolf aus ihm heraus, der als Erstes ein tiefes Knurren von sich gab und sich schüttelte. Er passte kaum in die Höhle.

Zunächst machte er noch einen recht verwirrten Eindruck, so als ob er vergessen hatte, was er mir kurz zuvor noch gesagt hatte. Ich beschloss kurzerhand, meine Chance zur Flucht zu nutzen und kroch vorsichtig von ihm weg. Der Höhlenboden fühlte sich kalt an. Immer wieder trat ich auf Splitter. Mal war es nur Holz, mal nahm ich an, dass es ein Knochen gewesen war. Das Knurren des Wolfes hinter mir hallte durch die ganze Höhle, so dass ich nicht sagen konnte, ob er mir folgte oder nicht. Als der Wolfsgestank weniger wurde und ich langsam das herein scheinende Licht sah, erwachte auch meine Hoffnung, hier heil herauszukommen, zu neuem Leben. Ich hatte kaum das Laub wieder unter meinen Füßen, da rannte ich wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. So schnell meine Beine mich trugen, rannte ich zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern hindurch.

Mein offenes Hemd flatterte im Luftzug, der durch meinen Sprint entstand, ebenso wie meine Haare. Aber ich hatte keine Zeit gehabt, es zuzuknöpfen. Ich wollte gerade nur eins: weg von ihm und zurück zu Jake.

Dann huschte irgendwas ziemlich schnell an mir vorbei. Ich blieb erschrocken stehen und sah um mich. Ich machte ein paar Schritte zurück und horchte, konnte aber nichts vernehmen. Leicht gebeugt ging ich weiter zurück, dann vernahm ich plötzlich ein tiefes Knurren, von dem ich jedoch nicht sagen konnte, woher es kam.  
Was sollte ich jetzt tun?

Ich entschloss mich dazu, einfach weiter zu rennen und spurtete erneut los, doch ich kam nicht weit. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie etwas meine rechte Wade berührte. Anschließend überkam mich ein entsetzliches Gefühl von Schmerz. Ich fiel der Länge nach auf den Waldboden, war für einen Moment wie betäubt, jedoch kam der Schmerz wieder. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich Schmerzen nicht gewöhnt war. Nichts, es sei denn, ein Vampir oder eben ein Werwolf, konnte mir welchen zufügen. Und in diesem Fall war es Letzteres gewesen.

Ich stützte mich auf dem linken Ellbogen ab, drehte mich leicht auf dem Boden zur Seite und griff mit der rechten Hand nach meinem verletzten Bein. Ich strich kurz darüber. Als ich danach die Hand ansah, war sie voller dunkelrotem Blut.

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder nach hinten, wo David in seiner Wolfsgestalt die Zähne bleckte. Ich nahm an, dass er mich mit seiner Pfote erwischt hatte, beim Versuch mich zu stoppen. Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle, seine Nackenhaare waren auf gesträubt.  
Ich sah ihn erschrocken an, wusste jedoch nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ob er sich wieder an das erinnerte, was er mir gesagt hatte?

Dave kam nun wieder langsam auf mich zu. Im ersten Moment machte er einen sehr sanftmütigen Eindruck auf mich, wie er sich mir behutsam näherte, doch dann packte er plötzlich nach meinem verletzten Bein. Seine Fangzähne bohrten sich in meine Wunde und ich glaubte für einen Moment, ich würde jetzt sterben, so sehr schmerzte es. Ich schrie laut auf und begann, ihn mit dem gesunden Bein gegen die Schnauze zu treten. Ich wand mich in alle Richtungen, versuchte, ihn wegzudrücken oder weg zu kriechen, aber er hielt mich derart fest, dass es ausweglos war. Als er rückwärts ging und mich mit sich zog, konnte ich mich kaum noch rühren. Ich ließ mich mit dem Gesicht ins Laub fallen, krallte meine Hände in einige Blätter und etwas Erde, welche einfach mitgeschleift wurden. Ich war der Ohnmacht nahe.

Plötzlich... Wie aus heiterem Himmel... Waren die Zähne, die sich in mein Fleisch gebohrt hatten, verschwunden. Stattdessen spürte ich, wie zwei Hände von angenehmer Temperatur mich vorsichtig umdrehten. Dann fassten sie mich an beiden Oberarmen und zogen mich irgendwo hinauf. Als ich meine Augen benommen aufschlug, sah ich in das mir vertraute Gesicht von Jacob, das mich besorgt musterte und meine Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Nessie...", sagte er sanft. Ich lag mit dem Oberkörper auf seinem Schoß. Er hatte einen Arm unter meinen Hals gelegt, wie bei einem Baby.

Mit der freien Hand strich er über meine Gesicht.

„Jake...", nuschelte ich dann, strengte mich an, die Augen offen zu lassen, um ihn anzusehen. Ich lächelte sanft. Alles drang gedämpft zu mir hindurch, selbst der Schmerz war jetzt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. Ich sah, wie Jacob mich entsetzt musterte, wie sich der Ausdruck in seinem Blick veränderte, als er vorsichtig über meinen nackten Bauch strich.

„W-was...?", fragte er geschockt. „Was hat er...?"

Doch er konnte den Satz nicht vollenden, denn im nächsten Moment kniete meine Mutter neben ihm.

„Jacob, bring sie nach Hause zu Carlisle. Sie blutet. Die Wunde muss versorgt werden."

Jacob warf einen Blick zu meiner Mutter und anschließend wieder auf mich, dann nickte er. Er stand vorsichtig auf und nahm mich auf den Arm, dann trug er mich zurück zur Villa. Den Weg dorthin hatte ich kaum mitbekommen. Ich wachte erst in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer wieder auf.

„Sie wird doch wieder, oder?", hörte ich Jacobs besorgte Stimme.

„Nicht ganz so schnell wie bei dir, aber ja, es wird heilen.", bestätigte mein Großvater sanft.

„Und der Werwolfbiss?", hakte er weiter nach.

Ich hörte im Tonfall seiner Stimme, dass Großvater ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. "Das hatte keine Auswirkungen auf sie."  
Langsam merkte ich, wie meine Sinne wieder zu mir zurückkamen, wie ich allmählich wach wurde. Ich lag in Carlisle Arbeitszimmer in einem Bett. Jemand hatte mich zugedeckt.

„Jake?", sagte ich mit fragendem Ton.

Sofort kam mein Verlobter angerannt und nahm meine Hand. „Ja, Nessie?"

Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, doch Jake drückte mich zurück in die Kissen. „Schön ausruhen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich benommen. „Wo ist David? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?!"

„David?", fragte er perplex. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir kurz darauf, dass er begriffen hatte, ebenso Carlisles.

„Das wissen wir nicht so genau", antwortete mein Großvater. „Es war erst einmal vorrangig, dir zu helfen. Die Anderen sind noch draußen im Wald."  
Wir vernahmen plötzlich einen Tumult im Erdgeschoss.

„Sie sind zurück.", kommentierte Jacob.

„Ich will auch runter.", sagte ich. Jacob biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte er und trug mich auf seinen Armen nach unten.

Im Wohnzimmer war der Geräuschpegel immer noch hoch. Emmett lief die Hände zu Fäusten geballt durchs Zimmer, Rosalie versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Jasper stand stumm in einer Ecke, offenbar bemüht, die Gefühle aller Anwesenden etwas in Zaum zu halten. Mein Vater strich sich mit der Handfläche durchs Gesicht. Als ich mit Jacob und Carlisle zu ihnen stieß, sah er auf.

„Renesmee", sagte er und lächelte dabei ein bisschen.

Er sagte einen Moment nichts, studierte offenbar meine Gedanken.

„Nein...", gab er als Antwort auf sie. „Er ist uns entwischt. Aber er ist verletzt."

„Ich hätte ihn fast gehabt!", schrie Emmett wütend.

„Wie sehr verletzt?", wollte ich wissen.

„Ziemlich", antwortete Alice. „Emmett hat ihn förmlich in die Mangel genommen."

„Ja!", zischte Emmett durch zusammengebissene Zähne, offensichtlich bemüht, nicht wieder rum zuschreien. „Aber DU wolltest ja, dass ich aufhöre. Und. Jetzt. Ist. Er. WEG!"

„Edward hat Recht, wir können nicht einfach so ein Leben auslöschen."

„Ja genau, sind wir halt so tierfreundlich und lassen die Bestie springen, sie hat ja Rose nur fast umgebracht! Ganz zu schweigen von Jake und Nessie!", gab er zurück.

Jacob sagte nichts dazu. Auch er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ging mit mir zum Sofa, wo er mich drauflegte. Im Hintergrund begann meine Familie, sich wieder querfeldein zu bereden, aber Jacob sprach zu mir, während er mir durchs Haar strich.

„Nessie", flüsterte er. „Hat er... ich meine... hat er dich... h-hast du mit ihm?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Jacobs Körper entspannte sich. Er lächelte mich sanft an. Ich entschloss mich dazu, ihm nicht zu sagen, dass ich panische Angst davor gehabt hatte und mir ziemlich sicher war, dass er wahrscheinlich weiter gegangen wäre, wenn die Sonne nicht untergegangen wäre.

„Mommyyyy!", hörte ich plötzlich Mariella rufen. Im nächsten Augenblick kam sie auf Jacob und mich zu gerannt, krabbelte aufs Sofa und fiel mir um den Hals.

„Mariella, mein Schatz", sagte ich zufrieden und strich ihr über den Kopf. Sie gab mir einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Als Emmett wieder irgendwas herum brüllte, klammerte sie sich enger an mich.

„Spatz, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.", sagte ich sanft, aber sie reagierte da nicht wirklich drauf. Es war eine ungewohnte Situation für sie. Als es das letzte Mal Streitereien im Haus gab, war sie noch ein kleines Baby gewesen.

„Sie war heute sehr tapfer", sagte ihr Vater. Er strich Mariella durch das lange braune Haar. „Ohne sie und ihren Bruder wären wir nicht so schnell zur Hilfe gekommen."

„Oh...", antwortete ich. „Dann muss ich mich ja bei euch beiden bedanken."

Mariella lächelte ganz sanft.

„Wo ist Ani denn?", fragte ich Jacob. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Leah auf Will aufpasst."

Jetzt sah sich auch Jacob nach unserem Jüngsten um. Wir konnten ihn beide im Raum nicht ausmachen.

„Schaust du kurz, wo er steckt? Er hat vielleicht Angst bei dem Krach", bat ich Jake. Er nickte und stand auf. Ich blieb auf dem Sofa sitzen und strich Mariella durch ihre zarten Locken.

„Mommy?", fragte sie in niedlichem Ton. „Hat der böse Mann dir wehgetan?"  
Ich sah sie einen Moment verwundert an, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nur ein Kratzer, das wird schon wieder."

Mariellas kleiner Mund wurde zu einem leichten Lächeln, dann kuschelte sie sich wieder an mich. Jacob kam zurück und setzte sich auf den Sofarand.

„Ich kann ihn nicht finden."

„Bist du sicher, dass du überall geschaut hast?"

Als er nickte, begann mein Herz wieder schneller zu pochen. Ich merkte auch Jake an, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Ich musste an heute Mittag denken. Der Kleine musste furchtbare Angst gehabt haben. Was wenn er nicht im Haus war? Was wenn er irgendwo allein im Wald saß und weinte? Oder schlimmer?! Nein.. daran durfte ich gar nicht denken.

„Ich sage wir gehen da raus und geben ihm den Rest!", schrie Emmett wieder. Er zeigte zur Veranda hinaus. Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich durchs Haar, dann seufzte er.

Jacob stand nun auf und ging zu den Anderen.

„Hey", sagte er ruhig. „Ich will eure zivilisierte Unterhaltung ja nicht unterbrechen, aber... hat jemand Anthony gesehen?"

Alle starrten ihn verwundert an. Man konnte ihnen förmlich im Gesicht ansehen, wie sie wahrscheinlich überlegten, wann sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatten. Ihre Gesichter werde ich nie vergessen.

„Toll... großartig... Ihr zankt euch hier, während mein Kind weg ist!", sagte Jacob nun wütend.

„Ist er vielleicht rausgegangen, als wir los sind, um Nessie zu holen? Wollte er vielleicht helfen?", fragte Alice dann.

Ich beobachtete meine ratlose Familie und strich Mariella weiter durchs Haar. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in meine Brust vergraben und ich spürte, wie mir langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Langsam traten sie hervor, bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wange. Letztlich landete eine salzige Träne auf Mariellas Stirn, die nun aufsah.

Sie legte ihre kleine Hand an meine Wange und strich mir die Tränen weg.

Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Danke, mein Schatz."

„Mommy...? Warum weinst du?", fragte sie. Sie schien wirklich besorgt.

„Ach, weißt du, mein Spatz, das ist gerade alles ein bisschen viel für Mommy. Das mit dem Mann heute und jetzt ist dein Brüderchen auch noch weg..."

Als ich die Worte aussprach, musste ich mich zusammenreißen, nicht noch mehr zu weinen.

„Ani?", fragte Mariella. Ich nickte, wieder wischte ich mir ein paar Tränen weg. „Aber der ist doch da?", fragte sie verwundert, so als ob es ganz unverständlich wäre, was ich eigentlich für ein Problem hätte.

„Wie? Was meinst du, Spatz?"

Mariella sah einen Moment zurück zu den Anderen, dann rutschte sie von mir und dem Sofa herunter. Ich stand ebenfalls auf, setzte mich zunächst auf den Rand des Sofas und berührte vorsichtig mit beiden Füßen den Boden. Mein verletzter Fuß schmerzte beim Auftreten, also zog ich es vor, ihn so wenig wie möglich zu belasten und humpelte meiner Tochter hinterher.

Als Mariella mit mir humpelnden Etwas auftauchte, verstummten alle. Jacob kam sofort zu mir, um mich zu stützen. Gespannt beobachtete ich mein Kind, wie es an die hintere Zimmerwand lief. Abgesehen von einem kleinen Beistelltisch und einem Schrank war da nichts, außer der weißen kahlen Wand. Sie kniete sich aber dorthin. Ich verstand nicht, was das sollte.

„Anthony!", rief meine Mutter auf einmal freudig aus, die bis dato hinter meinem Vater gestanden hatte. Jetzt starrten wir sie alle verwundert an. Mein Blick wanderte zwischen ihr und Mariella hin und her.

„Liebste?", fragte mein Vater.

„Was?", antwortete sie.

„Da… Da ist nichts.", erklärte mein Vater.

Meine Mutter hob eine Augenbraue. Sie sah sich verwundert um und war wahrscheinlich erstaunt darüber, so viele unverständliche Blicke zu ernten. Selbst Jacob und ich sahen sie so an. „Moment.", sagte sie. Sie schloss die Augen für einen Augenblick, dann schlug sie sie wieder auf. „Erstaunlich…", hauchte sie.

„Was?", fragte ich neugierig. „Was ist los Mom?"

„Ich habe mein Schutzschild weggemacht", erklärte sie. „Jetzt sehe ich ihn auch nicht mehr."

Mein Blick huschte erneut zwischen meiner Mutter und meiner Tochter hin und her. Langsam begann ich, zu verstehen. Mit der neuen Erkenntnis ausgerüstet, war Mariellas Verhalten auch weniger seltsam. Die Art wie sie da saß, so als ob da noch jemand wäre, wirkte nicht mehr so grotesk. Ich ging ein paar Schritte vor und gestikulierte Jacob, dass es Okay war. Er ließ mich allein gehen. Langsam ging ich auf meine Tochter zu und kniete mich vorsichtig etwas weiter rechts von ihr hin. Wenn ich es richtig begriffen hatte, musste ich jetzt genau vor Anthony sitzen.  
Ich hielt die Arme leicht auf.

„Ani? Mommy ist da... Es ist alles in Ordnung... Komm' zu Mommy, mein Schatz…", flüsterte ich sanft. Was dann kam, war für mich zur gleichen Zeit faszinierend und unheimlich. Ich spürte, wie er zu mir kam, spürte wie er in meinem Arm lag und sein Gesicht an meine Brust drückte. Ich spürte seine Hände. Ich wusste, dass er da war. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. Ich legte meine Wange an sein schwarzes Haar und umschloss ihn mit meinen Armen, dann stand ich mit ihm im Arm wieder auf. Für die Anderen, die mich so sahen, musste es aber mindestens genauso seltsam sein wie für mich. Doch dann setzte mein Sohn dem Ganzen ein Ende, in dem er wieder für alle sichtbar wurde.

Es hatte seine Zeit gebraucht, aber nun wussten wir, warum mein Vater damals nur zwei Babys in meinem Bauch gehört hatte. Anthony besaß die Gabe, sich körperlich und geistig unsichtbar zu machen. Man konnte ihn dann weder sehen, noch mit Gaben erfassen, die auf seinen Geist zugriffen. Diese Unsichtbarkeit fand allerdings nur auf geistiger Ebene statt. Er machte dem Gehirn vor, er sei nicht da und man übersah ihn einfach. Es war so, als wenn man seinen Autoschlüssel sucht, obwohl er direkt vor einem liegt. Man übersieht ihn im Eifer des Suchens. Nur meine Mutter war immun gegen diese Täuschung, so wie sie gegen alle Gaben immun war, die auf ihren Geist zugriffen.

Mariella konnte ihren Bruder ebenfalls sehen, allerdings schien dies anders zu funktionieren, als bei meiner Mutter, denn mein Vater konnte ihre Gedanken immer hören. Vielleicht würde sie uns dieses Phänomen erklären, wenn sie älter war. Für den Moment führten wir es einfach auf die außergewöhnliche Verbindung von Drillingen oder Zwillingen zurück. Ob Anthony seine Gabe in diesem Alter bewusst steuern konnte, oder ob er nur dann verschwand, wenn er Angst hatte, wussten wir ebenso wenig. Wenn er es nicht steuern konnte, würde er es mit Sicherheit bald lernen.

Nachdem wir also mehr oder weniger durch Zufall die Gabe unseres Jüngsten erkannt hatten, widmeten wir uns wieder der aktuellen Situation. Was sollten wir mit David tun, der in diesem Moment verletzt und als riesiger, aggressiver, weißer Werwolf durch den Wald irrte?

Wir beredeten uns lange, doch letztlich blieb nur eine Möglichkeit...  
Ich bat sie darum es noch vor Morgengrauen zu tun. Ich wollte David nicht in Menschengestalt sterben sehen. David war für mich in dem Moment gestorben, als er in Sibirien auf den Werwolf gestoßen war. Ich hatte ihn das letzte Mal vor den Sommerferien gesehen. Das was in diesen Minuten dort draußen war, war nur eine leere Hülle. Jedoch eine, die gefährlich war.

Ich bat außerdem darum, dass Jacob sich nicht daran beteiligte. Ich wollte, dass er starb um die Sicherheit der Menschen hier zu gewährleisten. Wenn Jacob ihn tötete, kam es mir so vor, als sei es ein Kampf um mich gewesen und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht in dem Glauben sterben sehen, dass ich für seinen Tod verantwortlich war... Ich würde immer tief im Innern die Schuld bei mir selbst suchen, dessen war ich mir wohl bewusst, aber ich wollte mein Gewissen wenigstens damit beruhigen, dass er auch eine Gefahr darstellte, so wie alle echten Werwölfe.

Ich versuchte meine Gedanken an den blonden Jungen, den ich vor über einem Jahr in der Schule kennengelernt hatte, auszuschalten, als ich die Stufen der Veranda herunterlief und mich auf die Wiese vor unsere Villa stellte. Leah, Seth, Esme und Jacob waren bei meinen Kindern. Ich wusste, wo sich meine Eltern, Emmett, Jasper, Rose und Alice aufhielten, aber für jeden, der dies nicht wusste, sah es nun so aus, als ob ich allein dort stand. Auch der weiße Wolf, der offenbar wegen mir hierher gekommen war, schien es so zu sehen. Vielleicht war er aber auch derartig verwirrt, dass er die süßlichen Gerüche nicht mehr wahrnahm oder gar wahrnehmen wollte. Langsam humpelte das große Wesen auf mich zu, bis er nur noch einen Meter vor mir stand. Ich blieb felsenfest da stehen, wo ich stand, sah ihn an.

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, begann, kaum merklich zu zittern, spürte erneut die Tränen, hielt sie aber noch zurück.  
Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Emmett und mein Vater packten ihn von hinten, so dass Jasper ihn beißen konnte. Im selben Moment kam meine Mutter, in deren Brust ich mich vergraben konnte und die mich stützte, damit ich mit meinem kaputten Bein nicht umfiel.  
Sie hielt mir außerdem die Ohren zu, damit ich so wenig wie möglich mitbekam. Als sie mich losließ und ich auf die Wiese blickte, war niemand mehr da, abgesehen von uns beiden.

„Komm.", sagte sie ruhig. „Lass uns reingehen, mein Schatz."  
Ich sah noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte, nickte und ging mit ihr zurück in die Villa...


End file.
